Le mariage en héritage
by LuneBlanche
Summary: Entre mariage, héritage, quelle sera la place d'Edward ? Que fera-t-il, lorsque son ex reviendra dans les parages, avec un lourd secret ? AH, lemon prévu pour les prochains chapitres.
1. Prologue

**V****OICI MA NOUVELLE FICTION, ****BONNE LECTURE.**

Quoi de plus beau, quoi de plus merveilleux que de décider pour les autres ? Oui, c'est ce que je voulais faire étant petit. Mais une fois à l'âge adulte, je me rends compte que ce choix implique des avantages et inconvénients, notamment des obligations. En tant que juge pour enfants, je ne peux prendre une décision à la légère. Je consacre tellement à ces petits, que du haut de mes 30 ans, je ne pense pas à moi. Je suis encore célibataire. Certes, cela fait 2 ans que je suis diplômé et nommé à ce titre, mais je n'ai guère le temps de penser à moi. Une femme, j'y songe, ainsi que mes propres enfants, mais le temps me manque : mon travail me prend trop de temps. D'ailleurs, en parlant de famille, je vais pouvoir me rapprocher d'elle. J'ai demandé une mutation à Forks. Philadelphie me plait bien, mais maintenant je dois me rapprocher de mes racines. Trop de temps passé loin de mes proches, trop de temps resté seul. Et puis, mes amis du lycée me manquent aussi. Je n'ai pas été très poli avec eux, en partant tel que je l'ai fait. Je me suis enfui sans leur faire mes adieux. J'étais pressé d'aller à l'université, que j'avais abrégé mes vacances. J'étais idiot à l'époque, mais maintenant, tout va changer. Je suis de retour et bien décidé à retrouver mes amis. Ma nouvelle vie m'attend, moi Edward Cullen.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Revenir après des années

_**SALUT, APRES LE PROLOGUE, VIENS LE CHAPITRE 1.**_

_**JE VOUS RAPPELLE QUE CETTE FICTION SE FERA ESSENTIELLEMENT DU PDV D'EDWARD !**_

_**ON SE RETROUVE EN BAS. BISOUS ET BONNE LECTURE :-)**_

Forks, ma ville de prédilection, mon point d'arrivée. Je suis parti depuis 12 ans et jamais je n'ai remis les pieds ici. Mon avion venant d'atterrir, mon coeur battait à tout rompre dans ma cage thoracique, l'excitation était à sons comble. Bientôt, je pourrai enfin serrer ma famille dans mes bras. Je ne désirais que cela. Un dernier passage au terminus des valises et ma famille serait avec moi.

Dix minutes plus tard, je partis, accompagné de mon unique sac. Heureusement que j'avais insisté pour le garder avec moi. Que ferais-je sans ce sac ? Ma vie, ainsi que ma carrière y résidaient. Je devais donc penser à renouveler toutes mes affaires.

J'arrivai enfin au débarquement. Je regardai toutes les personnes présentes, espérant trouver un membre de ma famille, mais je n'arrivai pas. Ce jour-là, l'aéroport était blindé. Plus je scannais le lieu du regard, plus ma famille semblait avoir déserté l'endroit. Où était-elle ? Ils n'allaient sans doute pas tarder. Les embouteillages y étaient, je pense pour quelque chose.

Les secondes, puis les minutes passèrent et toujours personne. Je sortis mon téléphone de la poche interne de ma veste et composai le numéro de mon père. Je n'obtins que le répondeur. La batterie devait sans doute être vide. Je composai celui de mon meilleur ami Emmett Swan, mais la réponse fut la même que celle de mon père. Je scrutai à nouveau le lieu du regard, mais je ne vis toujours rien. Que se passait-il donc ? Je décidai d'attendre, mais les minutes se transformèrent en heures. Je me levais et partis chercher un taxi. Plus personne ne viendrait me récupérer. Avaient-ils oublier ma venue aujourd'hui ? Sans doute !

J'en profitai pour regarder les environs. Forks avait vraiment changé. En douze ans, les bâtiments s'étaient embellis, les commerces avaient évolué dans le modernisme et la population semblait être plus importante. La ville de Forks se serrait-elle agrandie ?

Le taxi renseigna mes questions et interrogations. Je voulais savoir si le Docteur Cullen habitait toujours ici, mais la réponse fut celle que j'attendais. Il n'a jamais quitté cette ville, sauf pour rendre visite à son fils Edward. Cet homme ne m'avait donc pas reconnu. Il est vrai que ma famille venait me rendre régulièrement visite, mais jamais je n'étais revenu ici. On a dû m'oublier et dans un sens, c'était mieux ainsi. Je ne désirais pas être la star de la ville, comme l'était mon père. La célébrité allait bientôt me poursuivre, dû à mon métier.

Et oui, les habitants de Forks allaient très vite savoir qui j'étais, mais pour l'instant, je ne voulais pas qu'il le sache. Je ne désirais pas qu'ils se souviennent de moi et me reconnaissent.

- Nous sommes arrivés, Monsieur ! M'informa le chauffeur de taxi.

- Oh, je vois. Combien je vous dois ?

- Rien du tout Mr Cullen, cela me fait plaisir de vous revoir

Il m'avait donc reconnu, je m'étais trompé. Mais s'il m'avait reconnu, cela voudrait dire, que toute la ville saurait qui je suis. Espérons que Jessica ou les autres pin-up de sa catégorie me laisseraient tranquille. J'espérais ne pas être harcelé comme par le passé, par toutes ses filles en manque d'amour. C'est aussi une des raisons qui m'ont poussé à quitter Forks. Je voulais échapper à toutes ces filles.

- Merci, le remerciai-je.

- De rien !

Je sortis de son taxi, pris mes bagages et montai les marches du perron. J'allai enfin être chez moi, enfin serrer ma famille dans mes bras. Je soufflai un bon coup et entrai. Je ne vis personne. La maison était bien silencieuse, on se serait cru à un enterrement. C'était tout de même étrange.

- Maman, tentai-je de l'interpeller.

- Maman, insistai-je.

Je regardai dans le couloir, mais ne vis personne. Je jetai un coup d'oeil dans la salle à manger, mais rien non plus. Je partis vers le salon et là, je vis toute ma famille. Tout le monde était-là, réuni et en pleurs. Ils faisaient de drôles de tête.

- Ben vous en faites des têtes d'enterrement, fis-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Edward, me réprimanda ma mère.

- Oh, si on peut plus plaisanter, me défendis-je.

Je partis dire bonjour à toute la troupe. Il m'avait tant manqué. Imaginez-vous revoir votre famille des années plus tard ! Comment réagiriez-vous ? Certainement comme moi, en riant et les embrassant.

- Edward, cela suffit ! Me sermonna mon père.

- Oh papa ! Tu me fais peur ! Lâchai-je devant sa tête.

Je détournai le regard, pour comprendre leur réaction, quand je la vis. Elle était là, le regard aussi triste que les autres. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Et nos amis aussi étaient présents ? Que se passait-il à la fin ?

- Papa, pourquoi tous nos amis sont réunis, en compagnie de toute notre famille ? Pourquoi sommes-nous au complet ? M'inquiétai-je soudainement.

- Tante Kate est... morte, bégaya ma mère, sous le coup de l'émotion. Aujourd'hui a lieu ses obsèques.

Soudain, tout devint plus clair. Je compris enfin. J'ai été stupide, tout cela est de ma faute. J'aurai dû revenir plus tôt et profiter de ma famille.

_********__OILA, CE PREMIER CHAPITRE EST ENFIN FINI._

_********__LE DEUXIEME PROMET D'ETRE AUSSI BIEN._

_********__SINON, VERDICT ?_


	3. Chapitre 2 : L'enterrement

_**HELLO EVERYBOBY !**_

_**TOUT D'ABORD, JE TIENS A M'EXCUSER POUR CE RETARD, MAIS J'AI REPRIS LE CHEMIN DES COURS ET J'AI UN EXAM DANS UN MOIS.**_

_**JE NE VEUX PAS LE RATER, ETANT DONNE QUE MES RESULTATS AUX PRECEDENTS EXAMEN, ETAIENT TOUT JUSTE AU DESSUS DE LA MOYENNE.**_

_**JE N'ETAIS PAS FIERE DE MOI.**_

_**J'AVAIS PASSE TROP DE TEMPS SUR FANFIC, AU LIEU DE REVISER.**_

_**DU COUP, J'AI EU JUSTE LA MOYENNE, MAIS JE ME SUIS DIT, LES ETUDES D'ABORD.**_

_**CELA M'A SERVI DE LECON.**_

**____****__****JE VOUS RAPPELLE QUE CETTE FICTION EST DU PDV D'EDWARD.**

**____****__**BONNE LECTURE.

J'étais triste, assis sur le fauteuil aux côtés de mes parents. Tout le monde était bouleversé par ce triste évènement. Tout le monde, y compris Bella. Que faisait-elle là ? N'avait-elle pas quitté la ville, comme le ferait un étudiant normal ? Comme moi ! J'étais celui qui quittait sa famille, pour profiter de son indépendance et revenir après des années. Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ? Comment ai-je pu être aussi égoïste ? Dans cette histoire, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi ! Et maintenant ? Que faire ? Partir ou rester ? Avancer et me reconstruire, ou reprendre ma vie, là où je l'avais laissée ?

Trop de questions, sans réponse, trop de pourquoi et de comment ! Je me prenais trop la tête, je ne devais pas réagir ainsi. Tout le monde était-là, à être bouleversé par la mort de tante Kate et moi, je... Certes, cela m'affectait également, mais en même temps, j'étais rassuré. Pourquoi ? Trop long et trop compliqué à expliquer. Cette femme n'était pas dans mon coeur, mais je fus le seul. En vue des personnes présentes ici, ma tante était populaire ; elle semblait être vraiment appréciée. Et Bella ? Etait-elle dans cette catégorie de personnes ? Etait-elle une des préférées de tante Kate ? J'en doute, car avec un caractère aussi têtu que le mien, ce n'était pas facile avec la vieille. Je dis la vieille, car ma tante, ou plutôt, grande tante, était assez âgée. Cela dit, ce n'est pas pour cela que je changerais mon avis la concernant. Cette femme était aigrie, méchante, immonde, cruelle... Inutile de vous faire la liste complète, cela serait trop long. Pourtant, une question ou plutôt trois, mais les deux autres, seraient pour plus tard, trottait dans ma tête. Qui allait hériter de sa fortune ?

- Maman, je..., commençai-je.

- Pourquoi est-elle partie ? Me coupa Emmett.

- On te l'a déjà dit. La maladie l'a emportée. Emmett, retiens les choses, s'il te plaît. Je ne te le répèterai pas une troisième fois, s'énerva mon père.

- Carlisle, il est tout aussi bouleversé que nous, voyons ! Le défendit ma mère.

- Je crois qu'un recueillement silencieux s'impose ! Qui veut nous dire un mot ? Demanda le pasteur Weber.

Il scruta la pièce de son regard.

- Kate était, début mon père, une femme remarquable. Certes, elle était exigeante et je dirai même, avec son caractère de cochon, ça n'était pas facile, mais la femme que j'ai connue, n'était pas celle que tout le monde connaissait. Depuis tout petit, elle m'adorait. Je dirai même plus, elle me considérait comme son enfant. Je l'aimais, c'était ma deuxième mère, ma confidente. Je me souviendrai toujours de ces petits moments, que nous passions ensemble, elle et moi. Elle était aimante, douce et intentionnée avec moi, tout le contraire de d'habitude. C'était vers elle que je me tournais pour avoir du réconfort. Ce fut elle qui m'appris les choses de la vie... les combines à faire... tout ce qu'il fallait que je sache pour évoluer dans ce monde.

Il fit une pause et reprit;

- C'était ma tante préférée et jamais je ne pourrai revivre ce que j'ai vécu avec elle. Tout était génial en sa compagnie. Elle va me manquer, terriblement. Ces gâteaux, que nous faisions elle et moi, le jardinage qu'elle m'apprenait, toutes ces petites choses réservées exclusivement entre grand-mères et petite filles ou grand-pères et petit fils, ça nous appartenait. Mais plus jamais, je ne pourrai y bénéficier. Certes, je suis père et j'espère bientôt grand-père...

Il échangea dans ma direction et termina.

- ... mais je ne peux m'empêcher de souffrir de son absence. Kate était quelqu'un de bien et restera à jamais dans nos mémoires.

Tout le monde resta silencieux et quelques-uns versèrent une larme. Moi, je restai muet et silencieux, dont notamment Bella.

- Bien, je crois que cela suffira. Quelqu'un veut-il ajouter autre chose ? Nous questionna M. Weber.

Personne ne parla. Sans doute, le discours de mon père avait ému tout le monde ou alors le courage de parler c'était envolé. Peut-être se pensaient-ils incapables de faire mieux ?

- Bien, si nous voulons assouvir la dernière volonté de Kate Denali, nous devons nous mettre en route ! Fit-il quelque seconde plus tard.

- Quoi, mais où va-t-on ? M'inquiétai-je.

- Au lac, me répondit mon ami. Kate a voulu que l'on disperse ses cendres dans le lac.

Pourquoi vouloir faire cela ? Pourquoi ne pas se faire enterrer comme tout le monde ? Et puis pourquoi ne m'a-t-on rien dit ? Et pourquoi Bella le savait-elle avant moi ? Merde, j'avais le droit d'être tenu informé.

Je partis, boudant d'avoir été rejeté. Cela dit, tout le long du chemin, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de leur en vouloir. C'était tout de même ma faute, si j'étais parti. Le chemin se fit à pied jusqu'au lac, étant donné que la maison, ne s'y trouvait qu'à 500 mètres.

- Arrête de ronchonner ! Moi non plus je n'aime pas être ici, mais nous n'avons pas le choix !

Emmett ce type était génial. Il avait le don de me rendre heureux et aimé, surtout quand ça n'allait pas. Ah, je l'adorais ! Pourtant, je devais savoir, j'en avais besoin.

- Euh... comment se fait-il que tu fusses au courant de la mort de Kate avant moi, me enquis-je.

- Mon oncle voit les Cullen une fois par semaine. De plus, je n'ai jamais quitté la ville, m'informa-t-il.

C'était donc cela. Soit, je devais donc me rendre à l'évidence. Je ne m'étais pas montré exemplaire. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivions à bon port. Personne ne pipa mot. Tout fut silencieux. J'avais envie de hurler, de crier. Je me sentais trahi, délaissé, rejeté. Mais je dus me taire.

- Qui veut jeter ses cendres ? Nous interrogea l'homme de foi.

Tout le monde se regarda et bizarrement, j'avais envie de rester. Je voulais m'investir, m'impliquer davantage et montrer ma présence.

- Edward, lâcha soudainement ma mère.

Moi qui voulait m'investir, j'étais servi. J'allai pourvoir jeter ses cendres. Pourtant, ce n'est pas ce dont je désirais. Je ne voulais pas faire cela. Tout le monde, me fixa. Je me sentis mal, soudainement.

- Je... euh, hésitai-je.

Le pasteur Weber me tendit l'urne. Je ne pus qu'abdiquer.

- Je... dois-je faire un discours ? Le questionnai-je en me tenant devant lui.

- Si vous le désirez ! Nous sommes avec vous, courage !

- Je préfère que vous commenciez.

- Bien !

Il se retourna face au lac et commença.

- Toi, qui depuis ta plus tendre enfance, ne pense qu'au bonheur. Toi, qui était généreuse. Toi, qui a donné de ton temps et ton argent, au profit d'autrui, pourquoi être partie ? Le seigneur t'a appelé à ses côtés. Tu es née poussière et tu redeviens poussière, chaire de notre chaire, sang de notre sang.

Devais-je pleurer ? J'en avais envie. Je me retenais, j'étais un homme tout de même.

- Ben alors, tu te décides, oui ou non ? S'impatienta une des personnes de l'assemblée.

Je me retournai, face au lac, fixant l'horizon. J'étais bien là, tout me quittait. J'oubliais tout. Je fermai les yeux, soufflai et ouvris l'urne. Je regardai mes parents et pris une poignée de cendre. Je reportais mon regard sur le lac et lançais le contenu de ma main. Quelques pleurs retentirent, quelques « au revoir » résonnèrent, mais ce qui me frappa le plus, ce fut son regard. Il était vide d'émotion. Pourquoi ? Qu'y avait-il ?

- Edward, je peux finir, si tu le veux ? Me proposa mon père, en déposant une main sur mon épaule.

Je lui tendis l'urne. Il avait envie de participer à la libération de tante Kate et je ne pouvais l'en empêcher. Quant à moi, j'étais trop pensif pour poursuivre.

- Tu resteras à jamais dans ma mémoire. Tu comptais tellement pour moi. Je t'aime tante Kate !

C'était journée de l'émotion aujourd'hui ou quoi ? Mon père n'a jamais été aussi émotif. Voulait-il me faire pleurer ? Si c'était le cas, il avait réussi. Une larme s'échappa de mes yeux, je n'avais pas pu la retenir.

- Je sais, c'est dur. Courage, me conforta ma mère.

Ma mère croyait que je pleurais, du fait de la tristesse, mais ce n'était pas le cas. L'émotion, le fait de voir mon père triste, sous le choc, me rendait dans le même état que lui.

- Maman, je...

- Esmée, j'aimerais rentrer et méditer en paix, nous interrompit mon père.

- On se retrouve tout à l'heure. Bisous mon chéri !

Ils partirent, avant même que je ne puisse ajouter une phrase. Je ne pouvais les retenir. Après tout, ils étaient bouleversés et les laissaient seuls ne pouvaient pas être mal. J'en avais également besoin. Je ne désirais voir personne, mais ma volonté semblait échouer. Elle était là et bien là, devant moi. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir partir, mais pourtant, j'étais toujours figé, la fixant. Je devais lui parler, un jour peut-être, mais maintenant, je n'en éprouvais pas la force. Mais en même temps, si je ne le faisais pas maintenant, jamais je ne pourrais le faire. Mais cela n'était pas important. Et puis, le faire dans ces circonstances et en ce lieu n'était pas très... adapté. Je décidai donc de rentrer et partis en direction de la maison Cullen. Quant à elle, ma torture n'avait pas bougé. Elle était toujours là, à me regarder et son odeur, me perturbait toujours autant. La suite allait être dure.

**_UN GRAND MERCI POUR VOS MESSAGES, REVIEWS, ET MISES EN ALERTE._**

**_CELA M'A FAIT PLAISIR._**

**_ENSUITE, CE CHAPITRE 2,_**

**_J'AI VOULU MONTRER NOTRE EDWARD TRES... PENSIF,_**

**_ET J'ESPERE Y AVOIR REUSSI._**

**_SINON, VOUS AVIEZ DEVINE._**

**_IL S'AGIT BIEN DE BELLA._**

**_BISOUS ET BONNE SEMAINE_**


	4. Chapitre 3 : L'héritage de tante Kate

_**BONJOUR**__**, BONSOIR**_

_**JE DEVAIS POSTER APRES MON EXAMEN, MAIS COMME VOUS LE SAVEZ, J'AI EU DES SOUCIS.**_

_**JE N'ETAIS PLUS MOTIVEE POUR POSTER, NI MEME POUR ECRIRE, MAIS MAINTENANT ME REVOILA.**_

_**DESOLEE D'AVOIR ETE LONGUE, MAIS JE NE POUVAIS FAIRE AUTREMENT. MEME SI MES SOUCIS SONT EN PARTIE REGLES**_

_**ILS SONT TOUJOURS LA, ET JE CROIS QUE JE VAIS DEVOIR VIVRE AVEC.**_

_**DE PLUS, LE FAIT QUE VOUS ME MANQUIEZ, M'A INCITE A REVENIR PLUS VITE A VOUS. C'EST DUR DE ME PASSER DE VOUS, N'EMPECHE.**_

_**POUR CEUX QUE CELA INTERESSE, JE POSSEDE UN COMPTE FaceBook. DEMANDEZ LE MOI PAR MESSAGE PRIVE.**_

_**ENFIN BREF, JE NE VAIS PAS RACONTER MA VIE PENDANT DES ANNEES, REPONSE au reviews anonymes (les inscrites ont déjà eu leur réponse)**_

_**Iris = **_en fait, la taille de mes chapitres, dépend de mon inspiration et de mon temps d'écriture, mais en général, j'essaie de les faire un peu longs. Parfois cela ne marche pas.

_****__**Diana **= _merci, et voici la suite

* * *

Deux jours ! Deux putain de malheureux jours, que je ne dormais pas ou presque pas. Trois heures tout au plus. Je ne fermais plus l'oeil. Non, pas que je ne le voulais pas, mais simplement que je ne le pouvais pas. Mon père passait son temps à pleurer, à hurler. Il ne faisait que se lamenter sur son propre sort.

Bien évidemment, devant moi, il ne faisait rien transparaître, m'offrant même quelque sourire, mais une fois dans sa chambre, le cinéma recommençait. J'en avais plus que marre. Sur vingts quatre heures, il en prenait une pour se laver et le reste du temps, il s'enfermait dans sa chambre. Comme moi, il ne dormait quasiment pas. Il refusait même de se nourrir. Je plaignais ma mère, qui comme lui, avait dû prendre quelques jours de congés pour affronter cela. Je me doutais néanmoins que la vraie raison de son repos n'était pas celle-là. Non, ma mère ne restait pas à la maison pour soulager sa propre peine, mais bel et bien pour consoler mon paternel.

Carlisle a été le plus touché par la mort de Kate. Ce n'était que sa tante, mais je n'osais imaginer sa réaction, ainsi que son comportement face à la perte de ses parents, lors de ses seize ans. Ma mère fut triste également, mais pas au point de mon père. Quant à moi, j'étais triste, certes, mais je ne voyais pas pourquoi il fallait réagir ainsi pour une vieille ? Kate était vieille et laide. Une question toutefois me trottait l'esprit : qui récupérerait son argent ? Mon père, sans doute, puisqu'elle n'a pu avoir d'enfant, du fait de sa stérilité. Cela dit, je n'avais toujours pas obtenu de réponse aux précédentes.

Je tentai de chercher quelque chose de convaincant, mais ne pus aller bien loin dans mes pensées. Mon ventre se manifesta et cria famine. Ne pouvant y répondre l'estomac vide, j'éprouvais le besoin de me nourrir. Ensuite, on aviserait. Je partis donc en direction de la cuisine, sans trop faire de bruit, même si je me doutais, non que dis-je, j'étais certain que mon père pleurait encore.

Arrivé à destination, je mis la cafetière en route, sortis le pain ainsi que la confiture et partis prendre le journal derrière la porte. En revenant, le café fut prêt. Je me mis assis, préparai mes tartines et trempai mon bien dans ma tasse. J'ouvris mon journal et tout en déjeunant, je commençai à le lire.

- Bonjour mon grand, me salua ma mère, qui venait de s'installer près de moi.

- Bonjour Man ! Bien dormi ? Lui répondis-je.

- Pas tellement avec ton père qui ne cesse de pleurer ! Tu sais, je l'aime, mais il ne comprend pas que par moment, il me fatigue, me confia-t-elle.

- Je sais ! Mais pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas ?

- Que veux-tu, je lui ai déjà dit, mais il était trop triste et le voir ainsi me tue littéralement. Je ne supporte pas cela. Que faire ? Quels recours puis-je avoir, pour l'aider ?

- Je pense qu'il faudrait qu'il s'aère l'esprit. Je ne sais pas, peut-être... peut-être bien qu'un voyage serait bien pour lui.

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Je m'arrangerai avec l'agence de voyage, cet après-midi. En attendant, mangeons !

Je bus mon café et ma mère engloutit sa tasse de thé.

- Alors, quel est le programme ? Me questionna ma mère comme pour changer de sujet.

- Je veux dire, que vas-tu faire de ta journée ? Rectifia-t-elle.

- Déjà rattraper mes heures de sommeil et puis après, sans doute regarder la télé, ou...

- Aaaaaah, cria mon père depuis sa chambre, à l'étage. Non, non, non ! Kate !

- Beau programme, mais je doute que cela soit..., tenta de me répondre ma mère

- Esmée, l'appela-t-il.

- ... possible, finit-elle, ignorant les supplications de mon père.

- Esmée, insista-t-il.

- Tu n'y vas pas ? Il t'implore presque !

- Ton père m'énerve, je n'ai guère le temps de l'aider. J'ai un dîner à préparer et une maison à nettoyer

- Esmée, Esmée !

- On a de la visite ? Me enquis-je.

- Oui, la famille Swan souhaite nous soutenir durant cette épreuve et je les ai invités à souper.

- Esmée !

- J'arrive, assena-t-elle en se levant.

- Quand tu parles des Swan, tu veux dire...

- Tous, termina-t-elle pour moi. Et je te prierai de ravaler ta rage et nous honorer de ta présence. Je me chargerai de

préparer ton père.

- Esmée, Esmée ! Viens !

- Oui, ça va je viens ! Rétorqua-t-elle en grimpant les marches au pas de course.

Il est clair, que ce dîner ne m'enchantait guère, mais je me devais d'être là, pour ma famille. Je n'avais pas envie de les revoir et notamment elle. Je n'étais pas encore prêt. Même si je n'avais pas cessé de l'aimer, je ne pouvais pas me trouver en sa présence, sans penser au passé. Il fallait que je m'occupe l'esprit. Que pouvais-je trouver de bien intéressant ? Un petit jogging matinal ? Pourquoi pas ? Mais en regardant ma montre, je vis qu'il était déjà 10 heures. Je devais abandonner cette idée.

Que me restait-il à faire ? Lire, bof. Chanter, mouais. Téléphoner, à qui ? Ou travailler sur mes dossiers : je n'en avais pas vraiment l'envie. En revanche, aller visiter mon nouveau bureau me tentait bien. J'étais censé prendre la relève du juge Williams. Il prenait sa retraite dans quelques jours et j'avais sauté sur l'occasion. Je voulais voir, à quoi ressemblait son lieu de travail. De plus, je n'allais pas rester ici éternellement. Il me fallait une maison et j'avais suffisamment d'argent de côté. Je devais donc me trouver un nouveau domicile, après ma visite chez le juge.

Je partis donc me préparer, espérant avoir une excellente journée. J'entrais dans ma chambre, pris un jean noir et une chemise foncée, sans oublier mes sous-vêtements, avant de rejoindre la salle de bain. Je me déshabillais, prenant soin de déposer mes habits sales, dans la corbeille à linge et réglais le thermostat. Une fois mon eau prête, j'entrais sous la douche.

La chaleur, ainsi que la température de l'eau me firent du bien. Je me sentais bien. Mes muscles se détendaient et je pouvais me déstresser, j'en avais besoin. Je devais me calmer et pour cela, il fallait que je sorte de cette maison. J'arrêtai donc l'eau, attrapai une serviette pendue sur le fil et sortit de la douche. J'inspectai mon visage devant le miroir et pris peur. J'avais vraiment une sale mine. Il fallait que je travaille à mon aspect, mais pour l'heure, cela n'était pas au programme.

- Edward ! M'appela ma mère depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

- Oui !

- Il y a de la visite. Peux tu descendre s'il-te-plaît ?

- C'est-à-dire, que je... j'ai un rendez-vous et...

- Et bien annule, me coupa-t-elle.

- Je ne peux pas, m'exclamai-je.

- Edward, cette personne a parcouru des kilomètres et cela a l'air suffisamment important, alors s'il-te-plaît, décale ton programme ! S'emporta-t-elle presque.

- Très bien, soufflai-je vaincu.

Encore une fois, je devais me plier aux exigences de la famille. C'était aussi cela, qui m'avait convaincu de partir, mais je devais avouer que cela me manquait également.

- Edward, dépêche-toi ! Me gronda Esmée.

- J'arrive !

Je me dépêchai de me vêtir, me coiffant à la hâte et partis rejoindre ma famille. Au passage, j'attrapai mon téléphone, ainsi que mon portefeuille. De toute façon, cela ne devrait pas prendre autant de temps. Ce n'était pas si important, ni si... Bref, je n'allais pas rester longtemps en compagnie de ce perturbateur.

Je dévalais les escaliers et marchais d'une vitesse rapide, inutile de perdre encore plus de temps. Je ne faisais pas attention aux personnes présentes dans la pièce et m'installais sur le canapé, aux côtés de mes parents.

- Bonjour Edward !

Je détournais le regard et tombais sur lui. Que faisait-il ici ?

- Jasper ? Lâchai-je surpris.

- Et oui, c'est bien moi, confirma-t-il.

- Mais que...

- Je suis ici, pour le testament de Kate Denali, finit-il pour moi.

- Tu quoi ? Fis-je simplement.

Jasper était mon ami d'enfance. Lui et moi, sans oublier Emmett, faisions les pires coups. On était lié comme les doigts de la main.

- Je suis notaire de cette ville et aujourd'hui, je suis venu pour lire le testament de ta grande tante, m'annonça-t-il.

- Attends une minute, tu quoi ? Qu'est-ce que... Quoi ?

Je ne comprenais rien. Pourquoi Jasper était-il ici ?

- Edward, j'ai étudié le droit et je suis devenu notaire.

- Je sais comment on devient notaire, mais pourquoi es-tu là ? Qui t'a permis de...

- Ta tante Kate, enfin Mlle Denali, m'a employé, il y a de cela deux ans, après qu'elle ait appris pour son cancer et m'a demandé de me charger de son testament

- Woh woh woh, vas moins vite veux-tu. Je ne comprends absolument rien !

- Edward, Kate a appris, il y a deux ans qu'elle était atteinte d'un cancer des poumons. Elle savait que cela ne pouvait pas se guérir, même si elle a tenté des tonnes de chimiothérapies.

- Quoi ? Comment ?

Tante Kate était malade ? Cela expliqué sa mort.

- Edward, ta tante était malade. Elle a tenté des tonnes de chimios, mais sans succès, enchaîna-t-il. Et quand elle a compris enfin que cela ne la guérirait pas, elle est venue me trouver.

Il me fixa et ajouta.

- Cela nous arrangeait tous les deux. Moi, qui venait d'être diplômé, elle me faisait de la pub, car ta tante était très connue. Pour elle, c'était rentable, car comme je n'avais aucune expérience et que Kate était ma première cliente, mes honoraires n'étaient pas élevés.

Cela non plus, on ne me l'avait pas dit. Que m'avait-on caché encore ? Tante Kate avait-elle des enfants cachés ? Avait-elle fait de la prison ? Je suppose que c'était pour les mêmes raisons.

- Et que fais-tu là ? Pourquoi es-tu au courant de tout avant moi ?

- Edward, je peux comprendre ta réaction, mais je veux que tu saches que...

- Ah oui ? L'empêchai-je de finir. Tu peux comprendre le fait d'être rejeté ou...

- Edward, me gronda ma mère.

- Non, mais sérieusement, pourquoi n'étais-je pas tenu informé ?

- Je ne suis pas là pour me bagarrer avec toi sur ce sujet. Je veux juste te dire que Kate m'a demandé de te retrouver et de te lire son testament. Elle tenait à ce que tous les Cullen vivant, soient réunis.

- Tu m'as retrouvé, je suis là, alors finissons-en, lançai-je sentant ma colère monter.

- Très bien, mais avant de commencer, je veux que tu saches que cela n'a pas été facile. Ta tante a réfléchi pendant de longs mois avant de trouver les bonnes solutions.

- Les bonnes solutions à quoi ?

Non seulement, on me cachait des choses, mais en plus, je ne comprenais rien. Que m'arrivait-il ? Devenais-je fou, ou idiot ?

- Jasper, poursuivis-je, je ne comprends rien. Sois plus clair, s'il-te-plaît !

- Ta tante Kate a décidé que l'on te reverse sa fortune, intégralement, toute sa fortune a une condition.

- Laquelle ? M'intéressai-je.

- Il faut que tu sois marié avant tes 31ans, murmura-t-il, un peu trop fort.

- Cela devrait...

- ... mais pas avec n'importe qui. Tu dois épouser la femme de ta vie.

- Quoi ? Non, mais tu délires !

- Je suis désolé, Ed, mais cela est la vérité. Kate connaissait ton goût pour les femmes et les aventures d'un soir. Elle voulait que ce soit toi qui en bénéficie, mais espérait que tu en ferais bon usage. Une femme était le bon élément.

- Pourquoi une femme ? Tentai-je de comprendre.

- D'après elle, si tu te maries, tu utiliseras son argent à bon escient. Mais attention, pas n'importe quelle femme !

- Ah oui ! Et qui dois-je épouser ?

- La femme de ta vie !

- Quoi ? Pourquoi devrais-je épouser la pseudo femme de ma vie ?

- Kate s'était dit, que si tu épousais celle qui t'est destinée, tu ne penserais plus avec ta queue, mais avec ta cervelle. Tu serais devenu un homme respectable et son argent aurait servi pour une femme qui le mérite et pas une profiteuse, ou une garce, ou encore salope de service.

Pourquoi était-ce moi ? Pourquoi son argent ? Et Carlisle, lui ?

- Et Carlisle ?

- Ton père héritera de toutes les maisons appartenant à la famille Denali, car étant la dernière héritière, Kate aurait tous biens, mais n'ayant pas d'enfant, tout vous revient.

- Et pourquoi j'hérite de son argent ? Je ne le mérite pas et...

- Edward, souffla Jasper, je n'ai pas le temps de me batailler avec toi. J'ai d'autres rendez-vous. Je dois juste te dire, que tu as hérité de sa fortune, mais en échange de ton mariage. Et cela avant tes 31ans.

- Quoi ? C'est une plaisanterie ?

- Je suis sérieux, Eddy !

- Ne m'appelle pas Eddy ! Je ne suis pas un enfant. Mais... deux mois, c'est peu. Comment veux-tu que je trouve la femme de ma vie, en seulement deux mois ?

- Je le conçois, mais là, il va le falloir, si tu désires hériter de sa fortune.

- Et si j'échoue, ce qui est tout à fait plausible, tentai-je de savoir.

- Dans ce cas, l'argent de Kate ira tout droit dans les poches de l'état, car si jamais tu n'y arrives pas, cet argent sera reversé au trésor public.

J'étais coincé. Je n'allai jamais y arriver. Deux mois pour trouver la femme de ma vie, c'était impossible. Que devais-je faire ? J'étais coincé et je devais réussir. Mais si jamais, j'échouais ? Une éventualité à laquelle il fallait que je m'habitue dès maintenant.

_**VOILA UN CHAPITRE UN PEU PLUS LONG, POUR ME FAIRE PARDONNER MON RETARD.**_

**_QUANT A NOTRE EDWARD, QU'AVAIT VOUS PENSE ? D'APRES VOUS, QUI EST L'AMOUR DE SA VIE ?_**

**_1. BELLA_**  
**_2. ALICE_**  
**_3. TANYA_**

_**MAIS LA QUESTION PRINCIPALE, ARRIVERA T' IL A TROUVER CETTE PERSONNE A TEMPS ?**_


	5. Chapitre 4 : La tentation

_**SALI SALUT,**_

_**DEJA UN GRAND MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS ET MISES EN ALERTS.**_

_**ENSUITE, VOILA LA SUITE TANT ATTENDUE.**_

**_ALORS, QUE VA FAIRE NOTRE EDWARD ? VA T'IL ACCEPTER SA CONDITION AU MARIAGE,_**

**_OU VA T' IL LA REFUSER, AU RISQUE DE PERDRE L'HERITAGE ?_**

**_LA REPONSE TOUT DE SUITE._**

J'étais coincé, bel et bien coincé. Je devais trouver en deux mois, ce que certaines personnes faisaient en quelques années. Me marier avec celle qui m'était destinée et ce en 8 semaines, le challenge allait être dur ! Comment pouvais-je faire ? J'étais foutu. Je n'allais pas y arriver, jamais. Il me fallait de l'aide et vite.

Je pris mon téléphone et appelai mon ami, que j'avais, bien malgré moi délaissé. Après avoir cherché rapidement dans l'annuaire, je composai son numéro.

- Allô, fit-il.

- Allô, euh... oui bonjour, pourrais-je parler à Emmett Swan, s'il vous plait ? Demandai-je.

- C'est lui-même ! M'apprit-on.

- Oh, Emmett, c'est moi, Eddy, Edward Cullen ! Je ne te dérange pas ? Non, car je sais que je n'ai pas été très clément avec toi, lors des funérailles, mais je...

- Aucun problème, me coupa-t-il.

- Cool !

- Alors, que me vaut ton appel ?

- Oh et bien, euh... Pourrait-on se voir ? J'aimerai que l'on boive un verre ensemble ?

Je n'osais lui demander son aide, là maintenant, tout de suite. Peut-être qu'en le voyant, cela m'aiderait. Après tout, une fois, rempli d'alcool, il allait être sympa ! Du moins, je l'espérais.

- Pas de problème. Disons ce soir, au Night ?

- C'est une discothèque, ça non ?

- Un bar boite, pour être exact. T'inquiète, ça sera bien pour parler.

- OK, si tu le dis, euh... à ce soir alors !

Je raccrochais. Dire que je n'angoissais pas, serait mentir. Toutefois, j'espérais que cette soirée, serait plus propice au développement de mon plan.

Je n'avais pas remarqué que je n'avais à aucun moment, bougé de place. J'étais confortablement assis, sur un des sièges en cuir de la salle d'attente du cabinet de mon prédécesseur. Il était convenu que je devais visiter, avec le juge Williams, le cabinet de ce dernier. Et cela faisait quelque minute déjà, que je patientais.

Que faire pour rompre l'attente ? Je levais le regard et remarquais que, contrairement à tout à l'heure, la pièce était vide. Comment cela se pouvait-il ?

- Mr Cullen, me sortit une voix masculine de mes songes.

Je levais les yeux.

- Mr le Juge, le saluai-je.

- Appelez-moi Williams, m'autorisa-t-il, dans une brève poignée de main.

- Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer enfin, se réjouit-il.

- Mais, tout le plaisir est pour moi ! Lui rendis-je souriant.

- Pas trop stressé ? S'enquit-il.

- Pour le moment, ça va !

- Bien... et si nous commencions ? Nous avons beaucoup de boulot !

- Je n'aurai pas dit mieux.

Et c'est ainsi, que nous passâmes la journée, à parler de boulot. Williams m'expliqua sa façon de travailler et ce qu'il attendait de moi. Il m'informait que pour les premiers temps, il resterait en ville, afin que je puisse le joindre rapidement en cas de soucis. Après, je devais me débrouiller seul. Le juge espérait de moi que je sois aussi performant que lui, voire même plus. Il me fit visiter son bureau, ainsi que le tribunal. Je pus même discuter brièvement avec Elina, sa secrétaire. Chouette fille, bonne pour le coup d'un soir, mais sans plus. Etant bien élevé et ayant besoin d'une secrétaire, j'avais accepté de la garder. Nous aviserions pour la suite. Certes, monsieur le juge m'avait conseillé de la garder et j'avais suivi son choix, mais j'étais décidé à garder mon job et le faire correctement. Une opportunité comme celle-là était rare.

Notre journée était bien remplie. Pour mon plus grand bonheur, elle toucha rapidement à sa fin, car bien que j'aime mon métier, je détestais la paperasse, ainsi que ce qui n'était guère utile.

- Bien Mr Cullen, mon devoir s'arrête, là où commence le vôtre. Je vous laisse la fin de la semaine et puis, vous commencerez dès lundi. Cela vous convient-il ?

- Parfait !

- Alors, à très bientôt.

- C'est ça !

Je partis me préparer, car mine de rien, il était déjà 19 heures 30. Ma soirée m'attendait. Dix minutes plus tard, j'arrivais au domicile de mes parents. Je me préparais rapidement un plat, mangeais et me préparais. Je ne voulais pas trouver la femme de ma vie, le ventre vide, si ?

J'avais opté pour une chemise noire et un pantalon de la même couleur, cela faisait son effet sur moi. Je laissai les premiers boutons ouverts, tentai de dompter mes cheveux et une fois prêt, je partis.

En descendant, je pris mes clés, ma veste, ainsi que mon portefeuille. Je grimpais dans ma voiture. Regardant l'heure, je me rendis compte de mon oubli. Mon téléphone était resté sur la table basse de l'entrée. Je sortis rapidement, récupérais mon bien et retournais à mon véhicule. Je démarrais enfin.

Le lieu ne fut pas difficile à trouver. Je me garais rapidement et rejoignais l'entrée. A cette heure-ci, il y avait déjà une foule qui se formait. Je patientais et tentais d'apercevoir Emmett. Peut-être était-il un peu plus loin. Nada, je ne le voyais pas. Je pris mon cellulaire et vis que j'avais un appel en absence avec un texto. Je l'ouvris et le lus.

**_« Salut Ed, je suis désolé, mais j'aurai un peu de retard._**

**_Ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste l'histoire d'une demi-heure, grand maximum._**

**_Commande toi à boire, j'arrive vite !_**

**_Bisous Emmett »_**

Avais-je le choix ? Non, bien sûr que non. J'entrais rapidement dans la boîte et vis le monde déjà bien présent à ce moment-là. Je cherchais un endroit, à l'abri des regards indiscrets et commandais. Je contemplais les lieux, c'est vrai que l'endroit était plutôt pas mal. Il ne devait pas être vieux, sinon j'en aurai déjà entendu parler. Je n'avais pas senti mon téléphone vibrer.

**_« Je serais absent un peu plus longtemps que prévu, mais ne t'en fais pas._**

**_Un petit souci de dernière minute. Ah oui, je serai accompagné, Em »_**

Quoi ? Comment cela accompagné ? Non, mais ce n'était pas prévu. Bon, c'est vrai, il avait le droit de vivre, mais tout de même... Je n'avais pas le droit de réagir ainsi. Il avait le droit de venir accompagné. Je ne devais pas le lui interdire. Estime-toi heureux qu'il t'aide, s'il t'aide, Cullen !

- Bonsoir !

Je relevais ma tête vers cette personne, qui avait eu le don de m'interrompre.

- Bonsoir, déglutis-je fortement.

Une blonde sulfureuse ? Etait-ce de la tentation ?

- Tu es nouveau ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu ? Me questionna-t-elle.

- Je... oui, mais j'attends un ami, lâchai-je.

- Je peux peut-être te tenir compagnie, en attendant, m'alluma-t-elle presque.

Une poitrine sulfureuse, un décolleté plongeant, un regard de braise, que dire de plus ? La tentation à l'état pur !

- Je... Je ne veux pas vous forcer, m'intimidai-je.

- Tu ne me forces pas et j'en ai très envie.

Envie ? Envie de quoi ?

- Oh, euh... bah d'accord.

- Alors, tu es ici depuis combien de temps ?

- Euh, je vivais ici, étant petit et... J'ai dû revenir pour le travail.

- Oh ! Et tu es...

- Croqueur de femmes, plaisantai-je.

- Ah, j'adore ton sens de l'humour, rit-elle.

Son rire, même son rire est un appel à la luxure, mais il n'est pas pour autant séduisant.

- Merci ! Fis-je timide.

- Tu t'es tâché, remarqua-t-elle.

- Où ça ? Paniquai-je presque.

- Là, m'apprit-elle, en me montrant la tâche.

Une bonne grosse et vulgaire saleté sur ma chemise. Il fallait que je la nettoie. Cela dit, je fus peut-être trop lent, car cette fille... c'est quoi son nom déjà ? Elle ne me l'avait pas dit ! Enfin bref, cette fille avait une serviette et l'humidifiait avec sa salive.

- Oh, tu n'es pas... obligée, commençai-je, pour ne pas la brusquer.

Pas la brusquer, oui ! Ou plutôt pour ne pas me dégouter, car cela n'avait rien d'excitant !

- Ecoute, je ne crois pas...

- Voilà, complètement partie cette tâche !

- Je... merci, euh..., débutai-je, en cherchant son prénom.

- Tanya, je m'appelle Tanya, se présenta-t-elle, en me tendant la main.

- Edward, enchaînai-je à mon tour, en la lui serrant.

- Original, ce n'est pas courant !

- Non, mais c'est ce qui fait mon charme, souris-je.

- Décidément, je vais finir par ne plus adoré, mais simplement aimé ton goût à la plaisanterie, enchaîna-t-elle sur le même chemin.

- Pourquoi pas !

Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Cullen ? Reprends-toi !

- Il fait chaud ici, tu ne trouves pas ? M'interrogea Tanya, en se penchant, laissant apparaître un peu plus son décolleté.

- Il y a beaucoup de monde, c'est la raison principale de cette soudaine hausse de chaleur. Mais que suis-je bête ? Veux-tu boire un verre ?

La politesse Cullen, la politesse ! Ma mère me l'avait toujours appris et ce soir, je l'avais oublié.

- Un verre d'eau !

Je commandai nos boissons. Quant à moi, je prenais simplement une bière.

- Alors, que fais-tu dans ce bar ? Lança Tanya, une fois nos boissons servies.

Toutes les filles étaient curieuses, ou c'était simplement celle-ci ?

- Euh, j'attends un ami. D'ailleurs, il n'est toujours pas là !

- Oh, mais moi, je peux te tenir compagnie.

Elle se levait. Partait-elle ? Mais une minute, pourquoi s'approchait-elle de moi, tel un félin et sa proie ?

- J'aime les hommes virils et timides, un peu ceux dans ton genre.

- Tanya, mais que...

Je ne pus finir ma phrase, que cette dernière, installée à califourchon sur moi, plongea sur mes lèvres.

- Tu as un goût exquis, mais j'aimerais goûter davantage de toi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, me souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

- Ecoute, je ne suis pas intéressé, je...

- Ah oui ? Mais dis-moi, si tu n'es pas intéressé, pourquoi bandes-tu ?

Non, il ne fallait pas que je cède.

- Je... C'est une erreur, mentis-je.

- Je rêverai de te voir dans ma bouche, de te sentir en moi. Je suis très chaude, j'ai envie de sentir ta longue et grosse queue en moi. Je suis en manque, m'avoua-t-elle au creux de mon oreille.

Elle me fixa dans les yeux et passa sa main par-dessus mon pantalon.

- Pourquoi fermes-tu les yeux ? Tu n'aimes pas cette sensation ?

- Tanya, je... Stop, on nous regarde !

- Je m'en fous, c'est toi et seulement toi que je veux. Crois-moi, je t'aurai avant que tu quittes ces lieux ! Dit-elle.

Je ne vais jamais tenir. Il fallait que je me calme, que je l'arrête.

- Tu vois, ce décolleté, il n'est rien que pour toi !

- Je suis désolé, m'excusai-je en la poussant, avant de me diriger aux toilettes.

- Edward, m'appela-t-elle.

Bien évidemment, je l'ignorais. Ma mère ne m'avait pas appris à être coureur de jupon, ce n'était qu'une technique de drague, rien de plus. Mais en même temps, mon manque de sexe depuis des mois parlait pour moi.

- Edward, où es-tu ?

Merde Tanya !

- J'arrive !

- Oh, Edward, je t'ai manqué, viens voir ta chérie, me rejoignit-elle dans la cabine de toilettes, avant de se jeter sur mes lèvres.

- Je sais que tu as envie que je te prenne dans ma bouche. Tu as envie de me baiser, comme un porc, continua-t-elle.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, craquai-je, en me jetant sur ses lèvres.

J'étais foutu, s'en était fini de moi. Elle commença à se baisser, verrouilla la porte et déposa sa main sur mon entre jambe. La sensation était délicieuse. Elle défit braguette et bouton, descendit mon pantalon ainsi que mon boxer et caressa mes bourses. J'allais venir, tellement la torture que m'infligeait cette fille était bonne.

Après quelques secondes, elle me prit en bouche et commença ses vas et viens ! Je me retins fortement de gémir, en me mordant la lèvre inférieure et tentai de ne pas venir dans sa bouche, mais la tentation étant trop forte, je me déversais en plusieurs jets.

- Tu as un goût exquis Edward.

Elle était debout, face à moi, ses mains sur mon corps.

- Tu es trop tentante, murmurai-je contre sa bouche.

Une fois de plus, j'avais cédé.

- Edward, j'aimeraiS que tu me fasses une faveur, souhaita-t-elle;

- Laquelle ?

- Je t'ai permis de jouir, alors fais de même avec moi !

- Tes désirs sont des ordres ! Acceptai-je.

Je la plaquais contre la paroi, me voulant bestial, violent. Je voulais me soulager, j'en avais besoin. Mais étais-je prêt ? Allai-je réellement lui permettre cela ?

- Edward !

- Oui, Tanya, acceptai-je contre sa bouche.

- Je n'ai pas parlé, je ne t'ai pas appelé. Il y a quelqu'un dehors.

Je m'arrêtais. J'étais foutu, non seulement elle me tentait, mais en plus, je n'étais pas seul. Une autre tentatrice était-là ! Car c'était une femme, sûr et certain.

_**ALORS VERDICT ?**_

_**QUI EST L'ACCOMPAGNATEUR / TRICE D'EMMETT ? DEJA, EST-CE UNE FEMME ? SI OUI, QUI ?**_

_**ET EDWARD, VA T' IL SE LAISSER ALLER AVEC TANYA ? VONT ILS COUCHER ENSEMBLES OU AU CONTRAIRE...**_

_**ET PUIS, QUI EST CETTE PERSONNE QUI APPELLE EDWARD, JUSTE AVANT QU'IL NE SE DONNE DU PLAISIR AVEC TANYA, S'IL Y EN A ?**_

_**JE VOUS DEMANDE UN PETIT VOTE. POUR LE TOUT PREMIER LEMON DE CETTE FICTION, IL DOIT AVOIR LIEU ENTRE**_

_**1. EDWARD / TANYA  
2. EDWARD / BELLA  
3. EDWARD / KATE**_

_**4. EDWARD / JANE **_


	6. Chapitre 5 : La discothèque

_**HELLO EVERY BODY**_

_**QUOI DE NEUF CHEZ VOUS ? CHEZ MOI, UN BEAU CHAPITRE TOUT NEUF.**_

_**VOUS ALLEZ AVOIR VOS REPONSES. JE SENS QUE CERTAINES, VONT ADORER CE CHAPITRE.**_

_**AH, AH, JE SUIS SADIQUE, VOIRE DIABOLIQUE, ET J'AIME CELA.**_

_**VOUS ALLEZ ENFIN SAVOIR QUI EST LA PERSONNE QUI ACCOMPAGNE EMMETT, AINSI QUE CELUI OU CELLE QUI DERANGE NOTRE EDWARD. PAR CONTRE, JE M'EXCUSE DEJA D'AVANCE, **je vais peut-être vous décevoir, mais le premier lemon, sera entre Edward et Tanya, mais il sera LE SEUL ET L'UNIQUE, CAR Le Prochain, SERA AVEC Bella. PROMIS, JURE. Je vais juste le faire une fois, en fait, il est déjà écrit, mais il ne pourra pas finir, car Bella viendra les déranger. Voilà, maintenant qu'une partie est révélée, je vais écrire le lemon, soit le chapitre 3, donc après le lemon avec Tanya, je vais aller écrire celui avec Bella._

_**AH OUI, J'OUBLIAIS, SI QUELQU'UN VEUT UNE BETA, JE SUIS DISPO.**_

_**POUR CELLE QUE CELA INTERESSE, VOIR SUR MON PROFIL**_

_**Ma présentation bêta**_

_**OU ME LE DIRE.**_

_**ENSUITE, JE POSTE MES TEASERS CHAQUE JEUDI SUR CE SITE**_

_**REPONSE au reviews anonymes (les inscrites ont déjà eu leur réponse)**_

* * *

**_karima_**

_Ta review m'a fait énormément plaisir. Merci à toi ! Par contre, pour le lemon, je l'ai expliqué au dessus. Je suis désolée si je te déçois. Bisous et merci !_

_**LILIA68**_

_Je suis désolée, mais... si Tanya. Par contre, comme j'ai expliqué, ce sera l'unique avec elle. A plus, bisous !_

_**auredronya**_

_Désolée, mais ce sera Tanya, une fois, rien qu'une seule fois._

_**diana**_

_Je suis désolée, mais si Tanya. Je l'ai expliqué plus haut. Bisous !_

_**audreyfriends97**_

_Tanya, désolée encore._

* * *

_Beaucoup m'ont demandé pour Edward / Bella, mais j'ai expliqué plus haut. Je sais que cela vous décevra, mais au risque de paraître méchante, je sais qu'à votre place, je réagirai pareil. Je veux juste l'essayer une fois, histoire de ne pas regretter de ne pas avoir tenté._

_**BONNE LECTURE**_

**_PDV Bella_**

Emmett, mon cher cousin adoré, m'avait dit qu'il rentrerait tard. Vu le souci qu'il a eu avec ses clés, la semaine dernière (il a perdu son trousseau), il m'a demandé s'il pouvait dormir chez moi. J'ai tout de suite accepté, même si j'espérais que cette proposition ne durerait pas plus de quelques jours. Il fallait qu'il retrouve ses clés. A vrai dire, ce n'est pas le fait qu'il rentre tard, mais plutôt le fait que je ne sois pas sortie depuis longtemps. J'avais besoin de me changer les idées. Je lui avais donc envoyé un texto en début de soirée, en lui demandant de m'attendre. Bien évidemment, il accepta à contrecoeur, car d'après lui, il allait être en retard à son rendez-vous. Il pouvait faire cela pour moi, vu que je l'hébergeais. Il me devait bien ça, non ? Ah, ces hommes !

Avant de partir, il m'avait avoué que son rendez-vous était avec Edward, mon Edward, celui de mon passé. Celui qui était à l'origine de tout cela. J'avais pris sur moi et me promettais de faire bonne figure, mais intérieurement, je brûlais.

En arrivant à la boite, avec au moins quatre-vingt-dix minutes de retard, je l'avais un peu fait exprès, je l'avoue, impossible de trouver une place de parking à cette heure-ci. Cela me réjouit un peu, car plus nous traînions, plus l'échéance de revoir Edward retardait.

Dix bonnes minutes plus tard, nous mettions enfin un pied dans les lieux (_**Lien sur mon profil**_). Inutile de dire qu'à ce moment-là, une foule était déjà présente. Je tentai d'apercevoir l'ami d'Emmett, mais à force d'obliger mes yeux à le chercher, car il fallait le dire, c'était une torture pour moi, je finis par le trouver. Edward était occupé, sur un des canapés, à se rouler des pelles avec une blonde pulpeuse, avant de se lever et de rejoindre les toilettes.

- Je l'ai trouvé Em !

- Dommage que sa queue parle pour lui, s'exclama mon cousin.

- Emmett ! Tu ne changeras jamais, ris-je.

Pourtant, je savais qu'il avait raison. C'était malheureux à dire, mais c'était bel et bien vrai.

- Allons-nous asseoir ! Me proposa-t-il.

- Alors, que veux-tu boire ? S'enquit-il une fois, confortablement installés.

- Ce que tu veux, lui répondis-je.

- OK, accepta-t-il en se levant.

- Ah, peux-tu, pendant que je commande, aller récupérer notre ami ? Me demanda Emmett.

- Qui, moi ? Non, Em, je...

- Ce sera ta façon de te faire pardonner, pour être venue avec moi, sourit-il.

Le traitre ! J'étais piégée. Je devais lui obéir, sinon, il... Stop Bella !

- OK, abdiquai-je à contrecoeur.

Je partis rejoindre celui qui m'a anéantie, celui qui m'a lâchement abandonnée. Je savais qu'il se trouvait dans les toilettes hommes et rentrais dans ceux-ci, faisant très mauvaise impression aux yeux de la race masculine. Tous ces regards sur moi me rendaient folle, mais surtout me rappelaient...

- Edward, l'appelai-je, afin de chasser toutes mes idées noires.

Aucune réponse !

- Edward, insistai-je.

- Oui, Tanya, dit Edward.

- Je n'ai pas parlé, je ne t'ai pas appelé. Il y a quelqu'un dehors, paniqua-t-elle.

Je ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'il faisait dedans. Rien que de l'imaginer me dégoûtait.

- Edward, repris-je, c'est Bella !

- Bella ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Oui, c'est bien moi, Isabella Swan. Euh, avec Emmett, on est là et... Il m'a demandé de passer te chercher, on t'attend dans la boite, lui avouai-je.

- Je vous rejoins, fit-il.

Je partis retrouver mon cousin, qui sirotait sa bière. Je ne voulais même pas connaître la tête que j'avais. Cela devait être horrible.

**_PDV Edward_**

Tanya, cette fille rencontrée dans la soirée, me rendait fou. Elle faisait de bonnes fellations, pour ne pas dire les meilleures, mais ce n'était rien de plus qu'une fille d'un coup. Je n'osais même pas imaginer ce qu'était la baise en sa compagnie. Cela dit, entendre la voix d'Isabella, ne m'a pas laissé indifférent. J'ai toujours été attiré par cette fille, mais la vie a voulu que nos chemins se séparent. Par contre, m'avouer être ici, m'avait un peu énervé. J'aurais aimé être averti, merde !

- J'aimerais que l'on se revoit, m'informa Tanya, ses bras autour de mon cou.

- Ecoute ce serait avec plaisir, mais pour l'instant je n'ai pas le temps. Pourtant, ce petit moment en ta compagnie m'a permis de me libérer l'esprit.

- J'en suis contente. Puis-je tout de même avoir ton numéro ? S'entêta-t-elle.

Nous nous échangions les numéros et avant même que je ne parte, cette fille se jeta sur mes lèvres et ma plaqua contre la porte.

- Edward, j'ai envie de te sentir en moi ! Me supplia-t-elle presque.

- Si c'est ce dont tu désires, je veux bien, mais je n'ai pas de préservatif, lui avouai-je.

- Ca peut s'arranger. J'en ai une boite entière dans mon sac. Quel parfum veux-tu ?

Cette fille était une véritable bête de sexe ou quoi ? Tout ce qu'il fallait pour me faire bander.

- Je te laisse choisir, je veux juste me les vider, murmurai-je.

- J'ai ce qu'il faut.

Elle fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une pochette de couleur jaune clair. Elle déchira l'emballage de sa bouche.

- Ce genre de geste, m'excite ! Dépêche-toi ! Lui ordonnai-je.

Elle déroula la capote sur ma verge, déjà bien tendue, souleva sa jupe et tenta de lever une jambe. Quant à moi, j'attrapai cette même jambe et m'enfonçai en elle. La sensation de sentir une chatte humide et chaude me fit du bien. Je commençais mes coups de butoir, mais il n'était pas question que je sois doux. Non, je voulais me défouler et que ça soit rapide. Et quoi de mieux que du brutal et du dur ! Voilà comment étaient mes déhanchements. Plus je m'enfonçais en elle, plus le visage d'Isabella me percutait de plein fouet, ce qui eût pour effet de me faire reculer.

- Ben, Edichou ? Que t'arrive-t-il ? S'inquiéta mon amie.

- Je... ce n'est rien, mentis-je. Où en étais-je ?

- Tu me pénétrais fortement, mais j'avoue que si tu me portais, ce serait mieux !

- J'ai mal au dos, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

- Les femmes sont si... compliquées.

Je repartis à la chasse et pris ses jambes dans mes mains. Je plaquais mon amante contre la paroi et rentrais dans son antre, au plus profond d'elle-même.

- J'adore quand tu es une brute !

Je ne me fis pas prié et effectuai des mouvements profonds, durs. Plus j'avançais, plus la sensation de délivrance était proche et cela me dérangeait, mais je ne désirais pas diminuer la cadence. Je poursuivis mes coups de reins. Que c'était bon de sentir un endroit chaud, à nouveau ! Quelque seconde plus tard, je me déversais dans la capote.

- Wouah, je n'ai jamais eu meilleur coup ! Décidément, Edward tu es le roi de la baise, me couronna Tanya.

- Merci et toi la reine des coups d'un soir ! La félicitai-je.

Nous nous rhabillions. Cela me manquait déjà, mais je devais affronter Emmett, l'affronter elle..

- J'ai ma jupe qui refuse de se remettre en place. Peux-tu m'aider ? Me toisa Tanya d'une voix aguicheuse.

- Ce serait avec plaisir, mais je dois vraiment y aller ! La repoussai-je poliment.

- Une autre fois alors !

- Tu as mon numéro, annonçai-je en quittant la pièce.

Le changement d'ambiance et de lieu était frappant. Rien que le fait de changer de pièce et même de moment, faisait froid dans le dos. Incroyable comme en si peu de temps, la boite pouvait changer.

- Salut la compagnie !

- Edward, me salua Emmett ! Que c'est bon de te revoir ! Viens là, m'enlaça-t-il.

- Bella !

- Edward !

- Au fait, tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Ca va, merci !

- Putain, regarde-moi cette bombe ! Ne me dis pas que toi et elle...

Je regardais dans la direction d'Emmett et vis Tanya, réajustant sa jupe, sortir des toilettes.

- Emmett, si je te dis qu'il se la faisait dans les toilettes, tu me crois ?

- Bella, tu es sérieuse ?

- Si je te le dis ! J'ai même pu entendre des bribes de leurs exploits, lâcha-t-elle.

- Ta cousine se dévergonde, ou c'est moi ?

- Je ne la connaissais pas ainsi, fixa-t-il Bella.

- Alors, que voulais-tu me dire ? Changea-t-il de sujet.

- C'est une conversation assez privée, alors...

- J'ai compris, je dérange, me coupa Bella.

Elle se leva et une fois hors de vue, j'expliquai mon problème à Emmett.

**_PDV Bella_**

Ce type n'avait guère changé avec le temps, il m'exaspérait pour ainsi dire. Toujours aussi sûr de lui, aussi lâche... et cette fille... Certes, il avait bon goût, mais tout même, se lâcher ici, il fallait y penser. Et puis, me faire éjecter, poliment cela dit, mais éjecter tout de même, pour parler de cette pouffe, ça ne me réjouissait guère, mais que ne ferais-je pas pour pour Emmett ? Et puis, en m'éloignant, j'aperçus cette blonde de tout à l'heure. Je me dirigeais vers elle.

- Bonsoir, je suis Isabella, amie d'Edward.

- Oh, bonsoir, je suis Tanya, maîtresse et fiancée de notre très cher Eddichou.

- Fiancée, m'étonnai-je.

Pourquoi cette révélation me faisait mal ? Pourquoi souffrais-je, alors que cela ne devait guère m'atteindre ?

- Oui, nous allons nous marier !

- Et pour quand est prévu l'heureux évènement ?

- Cet été, se vanta-t-elle fièrement.

- C'est bizarre, il ne m'a jamais parlé de vous, ajouta-t-elle soudainement.

De toi non plus, pensai-je ! Non, Isabella, il faut te calmer.

- C'est un peu normal, on a perdu contact durant des années, mais... ne vous en faites pas, notre histoire est belle et bien finie. Pour ainsi dire, elle n'a jamais véritablement commencée.

Cela aussi, je le regrettais parfois.

- Oh, je vois. Mais, que lui veux votre frère ?

- Mon cousin, corrigeai-je. Aucune idée, mais quand Emmett parle, il en a pour la soirée. Alors, étant donné que je n'aime pas rester seule, je propose que nous allions les rejoindre.

Bonne idée, accepta Tanya.

**_PDV Edward_**

Bella venait de partir et cela me permettrait de parler plus facilement avec Emmett.

- Bon, tu craches le morceau Cullen !

Sympa le Swan ! En même temps, je pouvais comprendre sa réaction. C'était tout à fait normal.

- Tante Kate m'a légué son héritage à condition que j'épouse la femme de ma vie, sous les deux mois qui suivent son décès, lui avouai-je.

- Je crois que je n'ai pas bien entendu, tu as touché l'héritage de la vieille ? Mais comment ?

- Comme je t'ai dit, pour en bénéficier, il faut que j'épouse la femme de ma vie dans les deux mois qui suivent.

- Tu peux truquer cela, non ?

- Hein, hein ! Impossible, j'ai déjà demandé.

Je lui rapportai la conversation que j'avais eue, plus tôt avec Jasper.

- Et en quoi puis-je t'aider ?

- Je me suis dit, que vu ton succès auprès des filles, tu aurais pu me trouver la femme idéale, celle qui m'est destinée.

- Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas toi qui ferait cela ?

- Tu es un tombeur Em ! Moi, depuis l'université, depuis cette fameuse année, je n'ai plus eu de relation sérieuse.

- Et tu t'es dit que j'étais celui qui te permettrait d'obtenir cela ! Comprit-il enfin.

- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai pensé. Et puis, il n'y a personne qui connaisse mes goûts aussi bien que moi.

- Edward, je veux bien t'aider, mais à une condition !

- Laquelle ?

- Tu t'expliques avec ma cousine. Tu lui dois une explication, me quémanda-t-il.

- Je... OK, si ce n'est que cela

- Je compte sur toi, Ed, sinon je ne t'aide plus, me menaça-t-il presque.

- J'ai compris, Em !

- OK, voilà, j'ai une idée du déroulement de la chose.

- Je t'écoute !

- On va t'organiser un speed-dating. Vendredi, soit dans trois jours, nous le ferons et tu viendras chez moi vers 15 heures.

- Merci Em. Je sais qu'avec toi, cela sera bien fait.

- De rien. Attention, elles arrivent ! Dit-il.

Je regardai dans sa direction et compris.

- Salut la compagnie, annonça fièrement Emmett.

- Bonsoir tout le monde, je suis Tanya, la fiancée d'Edward !

- Pardon ?

Avais-je bien entendu ? Ne venais-je pas de rêver ? Etait-ce une illusion ? Oui, sans doute, c'était cela. On me jouait un tour, depuis le début je rêvais.

_**ALORS ?**_

_**EDWARD ET TANYA SONT ILS VRAIMENT EN COUPLES,**_

_**OU EST-CE JUSTE UNE RUSE DE CETTE FILLE POUR GARDE NOTRE CHOUCHOU ?**_

_****__**LA REPONSE DANS LES PROCHAINS CHAPITRES.**_


	7. Chapitre 6 : Edward fiancé ?

**_BONJOUR, BONSOIR,_**

**_QUOI DE NEUF CHEZ VOUS ?_**

**_CHEZ MOI, UN BEAU CHAPITRE TOUT NEUF._**

**_IL EST LONG, DONC J'ESPERE QU'IL VOUS PLAIRA._**

**_BELLA A UN SECRET SUR EDWARD, ENFIN SURTOUT SUR LEUR PASSE,_**

**_MAIS CELA, VOUS LE SAUREZ TRES VITE._**

**_LA REPONSE aux reviews anonymes (les inscrites ont déjà eu leur réponse)_**

* * *

**_jakye_**

Tanya, toujours. Moi, non plus, je ne la supporte pas. Elle m'énerve aussi. Quant au secret des Swan, il sera bientôt divulgué, mais pas maintenant. Bisous !

**_LILIA68_**

Il y en aura un, mais je ne sais pas quand. En tout cas, ce sera proche, même très proche. BYE

**_A TOUT A L'HEURE_**

Je n'arrivais pas croire ce que je venais d'entendre. Tanya avait affirmé que nous étions fiancés. Ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait faire cela, elle n'avait pas le droit de divulguer de fausses affirmations. Alors, parce que je l'avais baisée, elle croyait que le mariage avait lieu ? Non, elle n'était pas autorisée à faire cela.

- J'y crois pas ? T'es fiancé ? Fit Emmett, aussi étonné que moi.

- Félicitations, dit Bella de façon amère.

- Merci ! Je suis hyper contente. C'est si soudain et inattendu, mais... on s'aime, m'enlaça cette garce.

Moi, j'étais trop scié pour parler. Elle avait osé, la salope.

- Ce qui me choque, c'est que tu ne portes pas de bague, constata Bella.

- Oh, c'est normal, je n'en ai pas encore. Eddy veut m'offrir une belle et grosse bague, avec un diamant.

- Un diamant, rien que cela ? Assena-t-elle.

- Oui, mais bon, j'attendrai. Oh, je suis tellement heureuse. J'ai de la chance, vous trouvez pas ?

- Excusez-moi, nous lança Bella.

- Où vas-tu ? S'enquit son cousin.

- Aux toilettes. Je me sens... barbouillée, lui répondit-elle.

- Attends, je viens avec toi !

- Tanya, cela ira, merci ! La rembarra Bella.

- Mais attends, l'ignora Tanya.

Et les deux filles, partirent. Moi, je n'avais pas bougé, ni parlé. Je contemplais le vide. Emmett, lui, parla.

- Alors, comme cela, tu es fiancé ?

- Je... ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. C'est un mensonge, un gros mensonge.

- Un mensonge, hein ? Me nargua-t-il.

- Oui, tout cela n'est... pas vrai. Tanya a inventé ceci et... Je ne la connais même pas, d'abord. Je

me la suis juste tapée, avant ton arrivée. Rien de plus !

- Rien de plus ? C'est juste cela, rien de plus ? S'enquit-il.

- Oui, juste cela ! Confirmai-je.

Soudain, sans que je n'y comprenne rien, Emmett éclata de rire.

- Quoi ?

- Tu oses me faire croire, qu'elle ment ? Eddy, sois sérieux !

- Oui Em ! Cette fille raconte n'importe quoi, confirmai-je.

- Sérieux ?

- Sérieusement, oui !

- Je vais devoir annuler... je ne vais plus t'aider, tu es déjà fiancé.

- Em, si j'étais déjà fiancé, crois-tu que je t'aurai demandé ton aide ? Lui demandai-je.

- Peut-être qu'elle ne t'intéressait pas !

- Em, le réprimandai-je.

- Bah quoi ? Ce n'est pas moi qui a été pris en flagrant délit en train de sauter ma nana !

- Etait et je ne suis pas fiancé ! Lui répétai-je.

- Enfin bref, tu te l'aies tapée, elle vient de le confirmer, donc pour moi tu l'es.

- Emmett, crois-moi, bon sang, jurai-je.

- Tu es donc... sérieux ? Me questionna-t-il.

- Très !

- Bah mince alors ! Moi qui le croyait. Bon et comment vois-tu la suite ?

- Comment ça ?

Qu'entendait-il par là ? Que voulait-il dire ?

- Bah oui, comment feras-tu avec Bella ? Tu sais qu'elle est très rongée par le passé, enfin tu la connais et puis... tu lui dois une explication.

- Je sais Emmett et ne t'inquiètes pas, je lui parlerai.

- Cool !

- Sinon, pour moi ? M'intéressai-je.

- Ah oui, ton mariage ! Se rappela-t-il. Euh... passe demain à la maison et tu choisiras ta future femme.

- Et les filles seront ?

- Toutes présentes, sourit-il.

- Physiquement ?

- Bandantes, sexy, belles.

- Em, le grondai-je.

- La marchandise sera à ton goût, cela te va ? Fit-il plus sérieusement.

- Parfait !

- Maintenant, taisons-nous, elles arrivent ! M'informa Emmett.

Je me retournai et effectivement, je vis Tanya mais également Bella, qui elle, semblait énervée, et contrariée. Que s'était-il passé ?

**_PDV Bella_**

Je ne pouvais le croire. Edward était... fiancé ? Non, impossible. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Cela n'était pas prévu, il n'avait pas le droit. Je devais partir et extérioriser, sinon j'allais exploser. Je m'excusai et partis me réfugier dans les toilettes. Cela dit, je n'avais pas pensé que Miss bombe sexuelle me suive.

- Tanya, je t'ai dit de me lâcher, maugréai-je.

- Je veux juste te soutenir. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais je suis là. Je veux que tu le saches.

- Tanya, tentai-je de l'arrêter.

J'étais déjà mal comme cela, inutile de m'enfoncer encore davantage.

- Oh... et puis au lit...

Je n'écoutais plus. Je tentais d'ignorer son monologue, je ne pouvais le supporter. Il fallait néanmoins que je trouve un moyen de m'échapper, mais comment.

- Alors, tu es d'accord ? Me sortit-elle de mes songes.

- Pour faire quoi ?

- Bah pour être la marraine de notre futur enfant, à Edward et à moi, voyons !

Non, mais je rêve ! Elle délirait complètement.

- Euh... et bien... Je trouve que tu vas un peu vite en besogne Tanya. Je n'apprécie guère ce que tu fais.

- Je te trouve bien prétentieuse. Tu n'es qu'une petite arriviste, sans scrupule, m'accusa-t-elle.

Je partis, sans même lui laisser le temps de finir. Je voulais partir et oublier. Je voulais vivre et respirer.

**_PDV Edward_**

Voir Bella dans cet état me fit mal, très mal. Je me détestais de les avoir laissées seules, mais en même temps, je n'étais pas autorisé à montrer ma volonté. Je n'étais rien pour Bella, juste un... Je devais oublier.

Je m'étais excusé auprès d'Emmett et regagnais ma voiture. Avant de partir, je demandais à Emmett, si l'on pouvait avancer le speed-dating à demain, il ne fallait pas perdre de temps. Au début, certes il était réticent, mais bien vite, il me dit que ça ne serait finalement pas un problème.

Quinze minutes plus tard, j'étais enfin chez moi. J'avais besoin de repos, mais la réalité fut toute autre. En effet, j'avais continuellement bougé, ressassant cette désastreuse soirée. Je m'en voulais d'avoir laissé Tanya et Bella seules et du coup, j'étais devenu insomniaque, le temps d'une nuit. Tout était de ma faute, je l'avais tout blessée, mais en même temps, j'avais tord de culpabiliser pour une fille comme elle. A l'époque, Bella se moquait de mes sentiments. Je devais réagir, mais aussi dormir. Je me recouchais et tentais de me calmer. Au bout d'une heure, je finis par m'endormir.

- Edward, hurla Emmett, ce qui me réveilla.

- Edward, ouvre ! Frappa-t-il à ma porte.

- Ca va, ça va ! Abdiquai-je.

- Ouvre, insista-t-il.

- J'arrive ! Criai-je en descendant les escaliers, manquant de déraper.

- Tu en as mis du temps, qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? Tu te branlais, plaisanta-t-il.

- Emmett, il est quatre heures du matin et...

- Tu rigoles ? Il est 10 heures. Dépêche-toi, le speed-dating ne se fera pas tout seul.

- Le quoi ?

- Speed-dating ! Edward, est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Oui, enfin... non, je... Je ne sais plus. Ma vie était une réussite et maintenant, un fiasco. Cet héritage va me détruire. Il ne me manquait que l'amour pour être heureux et aujourd'hui, quand j'ai la chance de le trouver, je... j'ai peur de rater mon plan. Je suis complètement perdu, sans ton aide.

- Je vois cela. Ecoute, tout se passera bien ! Tu... on va faire comme cela. Les filles viendront et on leur posera les questions ensemble. On restera tous les deux.

- J'y arriverai jamais Em, craquai-je, sans doute dû à la fatigue.

- Allez, ressaisis-toi, bon sang ! Tu es un Cullen et non une mauviette.

Il avait raison, il fallait que je me ressaisisse. Je devais me montrer fort, me montrer homme.

- Tu as raison. Attends-moi là, j'arrive !

Je partis me préparer. J'avais opté pour une chemise bleue et un jean noir. Cela m'allait très bien, en général. Je me glissai sous la douche et dix minutes plus tard, je redescendis, fin prêt.

- Me voilà !

- Oh non, non, cela ne va pas du tout, ça !

- Alice ! M'exclamai-je.

Que faisait-elle là ? Pourquoi était-elle là, d'abord ? Et puis, qu'avais-je fait ? Oh... aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas mon jour et moi, je ne comprenais plus rien.

**____****CE CHAPITRE EST FINI.**

**____****JE VOULAIS METTRE LE SPEED DATING ICI, MAIS CELA SERAIT TROP LONG, DONC CE SERA POUR LE PROCHAIN.**

**____****DE PLUS, NOTRE EDWARD ? ****____****COMMENT LE TROUVEZ VOUS ? TORTURE ?**

**____****BON, ET POUR BELLA ?**

**____********____****A TRES VITE, BISOUS !**

**__**


	8. Chapitre 7 : La future femme de sa vie

_**ME REVOILA. UN CHAPITRE TOUT NOUVEAU, TOUT BEAU, TOUT NEUF.**_

**_VOUS M'AVEZ MANQUE QUAND MEME._**

**_BON, TREVES DE PLAISANTERIE, VOUS ALLEZ ENFIN SAVOIR CE QU'IL VA SE PASSER._**

**_ALICE, ET SES MYSTERES, LOL._**

**_IL VA Y AVOIR UNE MORT, HI HI HI._**

**_BON, NON, JE BLAGUE, QUOI QUE..._**

**_SINON, JE REPETE QU'ALICE ET BELLA SONT SOEURS ET QU'EMMETT EST LEUR COUSIN._**

_**AH OUI, MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS, MISES EN ALERTE.**_

**_MAIS JUSTE AVANT CELA, _****_JE VAIS VOUS TORTURER ENCORE._**

**_VOUS ALLEZ ATTENDRE ET LIRE..._**

**_LA REPONSE aux reviews anonymes (les inscrites ont déjà eu leur réponse)_**

* * *

**_diana_**

Tanya est une garce, je trouve aussi. Quant à Edward, tu sauras cela très vite. Bisous !

_**A TOUT A L'HEURE.**_

Je ne savais pas, si c'était une bonne idée qu'Alice soit là, mais ce qui était certain, c'est que je ne voulais aucunement qu'elle se charge de ma vie sentimentale. Je ne pouvais le tolérer.

- Alice, que fais-tu ici ?

- Ah, mon cher ami, comment veux-tu trouver la femme de ta vie, bien que je pense que tu l'aies déjà trouvée, si tu t'habilles comme un clown, balbutia-t-elle, en arrangeant mes habits.

- Alice, la réprimandai-je.

- Oh, mais regarde-moi cela, m'ignora-t-elle.

Au bout de dix minutes, quand je fus présentable selon elle, après une longue torture d'essai d'habits et de coiffure, je pus enfin retrouver Emmett, qui avait accueilli les filles. La sélection était censée se dérouler ainsi : les prétendantes défileraient devant nous au salon (_**Lien sur mon profil**_), nous leur poserions des questions et si elle m'intéressait, je cocherais sa feuille, sans pour autant lui donner de réponse.

- Tu en as mis du temps, dit Emmett à mon arrivée.

- Désolée, la furie Swan ne m'a plus lâché. Qu'ai-je manqué ?

- Hey, tu parles de ma cousine je te signale.

- Tu la connais mieux que moi, me défendis-je.

- Rassure-toi, maintenant, nous allons pouvoir commencer.

La première fille défila, puis quand vint le tour des questions, je fus particulièrement content. Si toutes les candidates étaient de ce type, j'aurai un mal fou à me décider. Je savais ce que je voulais, mais elles... elles étaient la tentation à l'état pur. La femme dont tout le monde rêve, quoi !

- Bien Mademoiselle..., commença Emmett en cherchant son nom sur la feuille.

- Denali, finit-celle-ci.

Denali, il devait y avoir une erreur. Je pris sur moi et tentai de ne rien dire.

- Edward, tu veux commencer ? Me questionna mon ami.

- Je t'en prie ! Refusai-je poliment.

En vérité, je n'avais pas spécialement envie de lui parler, je ne voulais même plus la voir.

- Alors, que faites-vous dans la vie ?

- Je suis avocate.

- Bien et où vivez-vous ? Enchaîna-t-il.

- New York, mais je peux déménager, si cela s'avère nécessaire.

- Donnez-moi votre âge.

- 29 ans

- Décrivez-nous votre vie, ainsi que votre travail.

Il continua, mais moi, je voulais qu'Emmett s'arrête, je n'écoutais plus rien de cette conversation. Je connaissais déjà tout de cette fille, pour l'avoir vécu avec elle. Mais ce que j'allais connaître, allait presque me rendre malade.

- Je vois et sinon, avez-vous des soeurs ? Frères ?

- J'ai deux soeurs, Kate et Tanya, aussi sexy que moi, avoua-t-elle en me fixant.

- Tanya, comment est-elle ? Demandai-je.

Elle me la décrivit et me raconta la soirée de sa soeur hier, qui ressemblait au trait pour trait, à la mienne. J'avais couché avec sa soeur. Non, impossible ! Ce n'était pas... comment cela se pouvait-il ? Je ne l'avais aucunement reconnue, j'aurai dû... Je devais avoir honte de moi, je n'étais qu'un idiot qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge.

- Excuse moi Emmett ! Fis-je, en me levant.

- Ben où tu vas ? Me questionna-t-il.

- Je ne me sens pas bien, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air, mentis-je.

- Et les filles ?

- Finis le boulot pour moi et choisis-la moi, toi ! Lui répondis-je.

Je partis, il le fallait. Je ne pouvais supporter la revoir, ni même... Je devais m'éloigner. Je partis dans le jardin, croyant être seul, mais mon père s'y trouvait.

- Alors, cette journée de pêche aux filles ?

- Ennuyeuse et... éprouvante à mourir, annonçai-je, en me vautrant sur un transat.

- C'est à ce point ? Edward, quelque chose ne va pas ? S'inquiéta mon père.

- J'ai juste... dans ses filles, il y avait l'une de mes ex papa.

Je venais de lâcher une bombe.

- Pardon ? Arqua-t-il un cil.

- J'ai dit...

- J'ai compris ce que tu as dit. Ce que je n'ai pas compris, c'est pourquoi... comment...

- Ecoute, je...

- Ah tu es là ! Tu m'as donné du fil à retordre, annonça Emmett en nous rejoignant.

- Alors, ce fameux speed-dating ?

- Oh Carlisle, c'est... pas mal, mais le choix final reste pour Eddy !

- Je ne prendrai pas une de ces filles ! Assenai-je.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Pas mon style !

- Pas ton style ? Tu plaisantes là ? Ces filles sont des bombes !

- Je peux en juger, non ?

- Je te les ai dégotées, j'ai passé une annonce sur internet, avant d'obtenir au bout d'une heure une centaine de candidates potentielles. J'ai passé une partie de ma nuit et de ma matinée à les sélectionner, les choisir... et toi, tu me dis que ce n'est pas ton style ? S'énerva-t-il presque.

- Ecoute Mac Carty, cousin de Isabella Swan, je me trouverai ma future femme tout seul, au risque de perdre l'héritage, OK ? M'entêtai-je.

- Tu es malade ? L'héritage, tu dois l'obtenir. Non, il nous faut trouver autre chose.

- Papa, je...

- Obéis, tu dois trouver pour assurer l'héritage, insista mon père.

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais. Ce soir, les Swan viendront dîner et quand je dis les, je parle de Bella et ses

parents. Alice est déjà ici. Alors, tâche de te comporter en gentleman.

- Il y a peut-être une solution.

Je me retournai et la vis. Elle était complice ou quoi ? A quoi pensait-elle ?

- Alice, que...

- Bella semble la meilleure solution, m'interrompit-elle.

- Je ne crois pas ! Rétorquai-je.

- Tu penses à tort. Je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu l'aimes, même si tu fais croire le contraire. Bella est celle qu'il te faut et ce depuis que vous êtes à la maternelle. Déjà en primaire, vous étiez amoureux.

- Ne compare pas, ce qui n'est pas comparable. Nous n'avions que six ans, je te rappelle.

- Justement, cet âge est le plus important. C'est l'innocence même. C'est là que l'on définit quel sera notre futur amour. Nous n'en avons pas conscience, mais cela ce fait tout de même.

- Tu délires, tu délires complètement ma pauvre.

- Edward, je ne te permets pas, me gronda ma mère.

- Mais maman, je...

- Tais-toi ! Comment peux-tu juger de l'idée d'Alice ? Elle n'est pas si idiote après tout ! C'est vrai, tu dois te trouver une femme, mais pourquoi ne pas prendre une que tu as déjà fréquentée ?

- Je refuse, maugréai-je.

- Pourquoi ?

Oh, les femmes quand elles s'y mettaient, elles étaient... ennuyantes, voire énervantes.

- Maman, c'est comme cela et c'est tout. Je veux trouver, non, que dis-je, je suis bien ainsi. Peut-être que je n'ai pas plus spécialement envie que cela de me marier, peut-être que... Oui, peut-être bien que j'ai envie de rester célibataire toute ma vie.

- Au point de renoncer à l'héritage ?

- Papa, je... Prends le toi l'héritage, ou même Emmett, je n'en veux pas moi, enfin... plus. Je veux ma liberté, affirmai-je en me levant.

- Au point de te taper toutes les minettes, comme celle de la discothèque ?

Je m'arrêtais et fixai Emmett.

- Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie et de mon sexe. Cela ne te regarde pas, me défendis-je en me retournant.

- Je suis ton meilleur ami !

- Ex meilleur ami, corrigeai-je.

- Oui, ex, ou ce que tu veux, mais... je sais qu'Isabella est faite pour toi.

Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec elle à la fin ? M'emportai-je. Ce que cela pouvait être désagréable.

- Tu ne partiras pas d'ici sans m'avoir dit la vérité.

- Mais quelle vérité ?

- Tu étais au courant, n'est-ce pas ? Tu l'aimes toujours, pas vrai ?

- J'étais au courant de quoi ? Et non, je ne l'aime plus depuis la séparation. C'est quoi toutes ces conneries, Emmett.

- Edward, on a bien vu ton comportement froid et distant avec ma soeur. Tu dis que tu ne l'aimes pas, mais en même temps, tu te soucies de sa réaction. Tu as cette même lueur dans les yeux qu'autrefois.

- Tu divagues complètement ma pauvre Alice.

- Non, elle a raison, je suis autant borné que toi, Ed. Alors, tu vas me dire, si tu étais au courant, m'ordonna Emmett.

- Au courant de quoi ? Mais bordel, que me cachez-vous ?

- Tu n'étais... pas au courant ? Constata-t-il.

- Non, de quoi ?

- De cette chose qu'il s'est passé au moment de ton départ, cette chose qui a fait qu'Isabella arrive trop tard pour te retenir.

- Non, quoi ?

- Alors, rien, oublie, se ravisa-t-il.

- Non, je n'oublierai pas. Tu as commencé, maintenant tu termines ! Insista-t-il.

- Pas avant que tu n'acceptes d'épouser Isabella ! Me chanta-t-il.

Emmett me faisait du chantage ? OK, alors moi aussi !

- Non, je refuse de l'épouser, je ne veux pas.

Je ne devais pas, je ne le voulais pas. Il fallait que je fasse mes choix par moi-même et non par leur intermédiaire. J'étais grand, majeur et vacciné. A trente ans, je m'assumais et je n'avais pas besoin d'eux.

**_NOTRE PETIT EDDY TETU ?_**

**_ET C'EST QUOI CETTE CHOSE DONT PARLE EMMETT ?_**

**_UNE IDEE ?_**

**_EDWARD VA T'IL ACCEPTER CE MARIAGE ?_**

_**A BIENTOT**_

_****__**BISOUS, LuneBlanche **_


	9. Chapitre 8 : Le repas des Cullen

_**BONJOUR, BONSOIR**_

**_DEJA UN GRAND _****_MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS._**

**_JE DEVAIS POSTER BIEN AVANT,_**

**_MAIS MON ETAT PSYCHOLOGIQUE,_**

**_NE ME LE PERMETTAIT PAS._**

**_ENSUITE, ET MEME SI JE L'AI DEJA DIT,_**

**_JE VOUS PRESENTE MES MEILLEURS VOEUX POUR CETTE ANNEE._**

**_J'ESPERE QU'ELLE A BIEN COMMENCE._**

**_POUR MOI, EN REVANCHE,_**

**_CE N'ETAIT PAS LE CAS._**

**_PB DE COEUR, ET PRISE DE TETE._**

**_QUE C'EST COMPLIQUE LA VIE._**

**_ENFIN BREF,_**

**_JE NE VAIS PAS M'ATTARDER SUR MES SOUCIS DE COEUR._**

**_JUSTE AVANT DE FINIR,_**

**_BELLA VA ENFIN CONNAITRE LES FAUSSES FIANCAILLES D'EDWARD._**

**_ET... VOUS SAUREZ SA REACTION._**

**_QUANT AU SECRET DE BELLA ET EDWARD,_**

**_CAR EDWARD Y EST AUSSI CONCERNE,_**

**_UNE PARTIE EST REVELEE DANS CE CHAPITRE,_**

**_MAIS EN MEME TEMPS, ELLE EMBROUILLE._**

**_TOUT SERA EXPLIQUE TRES VITE._**

**_JE VOUS METS LE CHAPITRE._**

* * *

**_diana_**

Que cela t'intrigue, je le conçois. Toutefois, tu le sauras très vite.

* * *

**_PDV Bella_**

Le repas, chez les Cullen, avait lieu ce soir. Je n'avais aucune envie d'y aller. Me retrouver devant lui, allait... Je ne sais pas, je me sentais mal à l'aise. Sans doute dû au passé ! Edward faisait partie de mon passé. Je ne pouvais plus rien partager avec lui, plus rien n'était envisageable. Et dans un sens, tant mieux ! Pourquoi m'avait-il fait cela, pourquoi m'avait-il abandonnée, au moment, où j'avais le plus besoin de lui ? Je n'étais pas ce genre de filles, qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge, je n'étais pas...

Bref, il m'avait déçue et... Edward était lâche. S'il ne voulait pas assumer, fallait me le dire, mais pas s'enfuir. Je... Cette période de ma vie, jamais je ne pourrai l'oublier, elle faisait partie de moi. J'étais ainsi.

Me retrouver chez lui, en sa compagnie et avec sa greluche, ne m'enchantait guère. Je n'avais pas envie de les voir, lui et sa pouffe. Manquait plus qu'ils parlent de leur mariage et le tour serait joué. Je devais trouver un stratagème pour ne pas y aller... je ne le pouvais tout simplement pas, mon état psychologique en dépendait. J'avais donc prétexté être malade, mais mon génial de cousin, ou devrais-je dire, imbécile, m'avait dénoncée. Le traitre ! J'étais donc condamnée, à passer la soirée en leur compagnie.

Quinze minutes plus tard, nous arrivions à destination. Je détestais intérieurement ma famille pour avoir cédé. Jamais je n'aurai dû me confier à Emmett ! Cet idiot ne sait rien garder pour lui.

- Bonsoir, merci d'être venus, nous salua chaleureusement Esmée.

- C'est un plaisir, dit mon père.

Bien évidemment, il était de la partie, lui aussi !

- Entrez, ne restez pas là, nous invita-t-elle.

- Je vais prendre vos vêtements, allez-vous installer au salon, Carlisle et les enfants y sont ! Nous informa-t-elle, après avoir fermé la porte.

- Bonsoir ! Fîmes nous tous en choeur.

Les Cullen y répondirent chaleureusement, tous, y compris celui de mes tourments.

- Alors, que deviens-tu cher Edward ?

- Papa ? Le sermonnai-je.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Pourquoi faisait-il cela, tout à coup ?

- J'ai bien le droit de savoir, je le connais depuis tout petit et je ne l'ai plus vu depuis son départ.

Je ne savais pas ce que mon père avait, mais je le trouvais fort impoli. Pourtant, une partie de moi rêvait de savoir ce qu'il avait fait. Certes, cela pouvait paraître pathétique, mais une partie de moi aimait encore Edward et j'espérai qu'il ne m'ait pas oubliée.

**_PDV Edward_**

La revoir ce soir m'avait fait l'effet d'une bombe. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réaction. Evidemment, je savais qu'Isabella venait, mais j'avais espéré que suite au passé, tout redeviendrait normal. Bon j'avoue, j'avais joué pas été clair, mais tout de même. Je l'ai toujours aimé, mais pas elle, si ? Pourtant, quand son père m'avait demandé ce que j'avais fait, je pus lire dans ses yeux la colère, la haine, la rage, mais surtout la curiosité. Pourquoi cette femme ressentait-elle tout cela pour moi ? Il fallait que je lui demande.

- Et bien, je... commençai-je à lui répondre, j'ai beaucoup étudié. Je suis sorti les premiers mois, puis j'ai vite compris où était ma place. Les livres avaient plus d'importance que le sexe. Je suis resté plusieurs années sans cela.

- Oh pauvre chouchou, lança Bella.

- Bella, la gronda Charlie.

- Bah quoi, on ne va pas le plaindre quand même !

C'était clair. Elle me détestait, mais pourquoi ?

- Bella, tout va bien ? Osai-je demander.

- Oui, je pète la forme ! Ironisa-t-elle.

Je pus voir sur son visage qu'elle mentait. Depuis pas mal de temps, à en voir ses traits tirés et fatigués, elle ne faisait que survivre.

- Tu es sûre ? Insistai-je.

- Ecoute Edward, malgré tout le respect que je te dois, cela ne te regarde pas, me cracha-t-elle.

- Bon... et toi Bella, qu'es-tu devenue ? La questionna Carlisle.

- Oh ! Et bien... je suis dentiste. Une chose importante, qui me tient à coeur. Je ne pourrai pas vivre sans cela.

- Et nous ?

- Emmett, papa, Alice et toi, tu sais bien que c'est pour la vie, rit-elle.

Je préférais la voir ainsi. Soudain, je compris, ce n'était qu'avec moi qu'Isabella se montrait froide et distante. Mes parents, eux, étaient bien traités.

- Bien et si nous passions à table, nous proposa Esmée ?

- Volontiers !

- Bella, je peux te parler ? Lui demandai-je.

- Plus tard Cullen !

Elle partit rejoindre les autres, me laissant là, seul comme un imbécile, enfin pas tant que cela.

- Edward, m'interpella sa soeur.

- Alice ?

- Si tu veux mon avis, laisse-lui du temps. Elle finira par ne plus t'en vouloir, elle te pardonnera, me confia-t-elle.

- Me pardonner ? Mais de quoi ?

- Oh, tu n'es pas au courant ?

- Non, si une personne doit lui en vouloir, c'est moi, mais c'est du passé.

- Oh, je vois ! Ecoute, parle avec elle, alors !

- C'est ce que je me tue à faire, mais apparemment, madame ne veut pas. J'aimerais comprendre.

- Moi aussi Edward !

Je tentai d'oublier ses propos et partis rejoindre ma famille, confortablement installée.

- Alors, Edward ! Bella m'a raconté que tu es fiancé ?

- Charlie, je...

- Tu es fiancé ? Et ne nous l'a même pas dit ? Se réjouit Esmée.

- Maman, je...

- Une certaine Tanya, s'empressa d'ajouter Bella.

- Oh, c'est génial, l'héritage est assuré.

- L'héritage, mais quel héritage ?

- Bella, écoute, je...

- Je me suis trompée. J'ai cru que tu pouvais changer... je me suis dit... Je pouvais te pardonner, mais en fait, tu es pire que ce que je croyais.

- Bella, attends, tenta de la retenir sa soeur.

Je vis Alice se lever, mais je l'en empêchai et partis à sa rencontre. Elle s'était réfugiée au jardin.

- Bella, l'appelai-je.

- Fous-moi la paix !

- Bella, écoute !

- Tu ne comprends rien, je t'ai dit, de me foutre la paix !

- Je crois que tu vas te calmer maintenant. Je... On doit se parler ! La retournai-je pour lui faire face.

- Ah oui ? Et tu vas me dire quoi ? Que tu es désolé ? Tu t'en veux ? Maugréa-t-elle.

- Je... Tanya n'est pas ma fiancée.

- Oh, sérieusement ? Tu crois que cela va me réjouir ?

- Je ne connais pas cette femme. Je me suis envoyé en l'air avec elle, quelques minutes avant que vous n'arriviez dans cette boîte. Rien de plus !

- Alors, pourquoi a-t-elle dit cela ?

- Je ne sais pas, sans doute pour me garder, mais cette fille ne représente rien !

Car la seule qui compte depuis le début, n'est autre que toi ! Non, je ne pouvais pas lui dire cela.

- Ah oui ? Me défia-t-elle.

- Oui, rien !

- Et c'est quoi cette histoire d'héritage ?

- Euh... je...

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, s'énerva-t-elle, avant de partir.

- Attends ! Je vais t'expliquer, tentai-je de la retenir.

- OK, alors vas-y, je t'écoute !

Je lui racontais cette histoire d'héritage, sans entrer dans les détails. Je voulais seulement qu'elle sache le plus gros. Après tout, ma famille avait peut-être raison, je devais, sans doute l'épouser, pour toucher mon héritage.

- Et, tu aimerais que je devienne ta femme pour toucher cet héritage ? Comprit-elle enfin.

- Oui, c'est tout à fait cela ! Alors ?

- C'est égoïste, et... puéril ! Cria-t-elle.

- Je sais, alors ?

- Je... si je te dis non, tu feras quoi ?

Pour toute réponse, je me jetais sur ses lèvres. J'ignorais si cela allait me conduire à ma perte, mais j'avais besoin de sentir ses lèvres.

_**J'AIMERAI BIEN ETRE A LA PLACE DE BELLA,**_

_**PAS VOUS ?**_

_**BON, CERTES ILS VONT SE MARIER ENSEMBLE,**_

_**MAIS N'ALLEZ PAS CROIRE QUE CELA SERA FACILE POUR EUX.**_

_**JE LEUR RESERVE ENCORE PLEIN DE**_

_**PAR CONTRE,**_

_**QUANT A LA SUITE,**_

_**JE NE PENSE PAS LE METTRE CETTE SEMAINE.**_

_**MES SOUCIS ME METTENT DANS UN ETAT**_

_**QU'IL M'AIT IMPOSSIBLE D'ECRIRE.**_

_**RIEN DE GRAVE,**_

_**JUSTE DES PEINES DE COEUR.**_

_**JE DEVRAIS PEUT ETRE M'EN SERVIR**_

_**POUR UNE DE MES FICTIONS.**_

_**HUM, A REFLECHIR.**_

_****__**ON SE REVOIT TRES VITE, BISOUS !**_


	10. Chapitre 9 : La décision de Bella

**_BONJOUR, BONSOIR,_**

**_TOUT D'ABORD, JE TIENS A M'EXCUSER POUR CET ENORME RETARD._**

**_CELA VA FAIRE PRESQUE UN MOIS, QUE JE N'AI PAS POSTE._**

**_AU DEBUT, J'AVAIS CHOPE LA _**_GRIPPE__,_** CE QUI M'A EMPECHE D'ECRIRE OU MEME DE POSTER.**

**_ENSUITE, UNE FOIS RETABLIE, JE ME DIS, GENIALE, JE VAIS POUVOIR REVENIR SUR LE SITE,_**

**_ET LA... L'HORREUR. _**_PLUS DE CONNEXION INTERNET__._

**_J'AI DU ATTENDRE 3 SEMAINES AVANT QUE ORANGE NE VIENNE NOUS REMETTRE LA CONNEXION._**

**_EN PLUS, ENCORE UNE FOIS, C'EST LEUR FIL QUI A DECONNE._**

**_ENFIN, BREF, TOUT CA POUR DIRE QUE CE N'EST PAS MOI LA COUPABLE._**

**_INTERNET REFONCTIONNE DEPUIS QUELQUES HEURES, ET JE SUIS DEJA SUR LE PC,_**

**_A VOUS METTRE LE CHAPITRE._**

**_BON, J'ARRETE MON MONOLOGUE, AUSSI ININTERESSANT PUISSE T' IL ETRE._**

**_VOUS ALLEZ CONNAITRE LA REACTION DE NOS CHOUCHOUS, QUANT A CE BAISER,_**

**_ET LA DECISION DE BELLA._**

**_BONNE LECTURE._**

**_PDV Bella_**

Il m'avait embrassée, il s'était jeté sur mes lèvres. Un pur hasard, ou juste une envie ? Sans doute était-ce une idée pour m'enfoncer le couteau encore plus profond dans la plaie. Peut-être voulait-il simplement me faire du mal. Depuis notre séparation, ses lèvres, sa bouche, son corps... tout me manquait, il me manquait. Je l'aimais, mais en même temps... je le détestais. Pourquoi autant de sentiments nous rongeaient ? Pourquoi être ainsi pour un homme tel que lui ? De toute façon, Edward m'a déjà oubliée, rien que les souvenirs le prouvent.

- Je suis désolée, terriblement désolée, fis-je avant de m'éloigner en courant.

Il fallait que je parte, il fallait que je réussisse à l'oublier, il le fallait ! J'en avais besoin, mais en serais-je capable ? Toutes ces années à essayer, en vain. Pourtant, je le devais.

- Bella, mais... où vas-tu ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- J'ai besoin de m'isoler un peu.

- Et... mais ma proposition ! Si c'est pour le baiser, je...

- J'y réfléchirai. Je te donnerai une réponse dans la semaine, promis. Ne t'en fais pas ! Le coupai-je.

Je me précipitais jusqu'au salon, attrapant mes affaires. Je voulais à tout prix ne pas me faire voir, être la plus discrète possible, mais ce fut sans compter sur Alice, qui en décida autrement.

- Bella, que fais-tu ?

- Oh, Alice ! Je... je suis désolée, mais... je ne me sens pas très bien. Je préfère rentrer, m'éclipsai-je.

- Il n'en est pas question, tu restes avec nous pour le gâteau ! Assena Alice.

- Mais, je... tentai-je

- Alice, Bella ? M'interrompit la femme de maison.

- Esmée ! Répondit Alice, surprise.

- On vous attend pour le gâteau, affirma-t-elle.

- Oh, mais je...

- On arrive, lui confirma ce que je croyais être ma soeur.

- Alice, je... je ne me sens vraiment pas bien, je t'assure, insistai-je.

En vérité, je voulais partir, m'enfuir pour oublier. Tout me rappelait cette fameuse nuit, tout me rappelait à lui. Rien que d'y penser, j'avais la nausée.

- Bon, vous venez oui ! J'ai faim moi !

Emmett et son ventre. Je ne pouvais plus dire non !

- Ben alors, vous en avez mis du temps, assena mon beau-frère.

- Jasper, laisse Bella tranquille, voyons ! Tu sais bien que ma soeur est toujours lente !

- Merci Alice, c'est cool, déclarai-je, gênée.

- Alors, Edward, quand est prévu ce mariage ?

- Papa, m'énervai-je.

C'était moi, ou il le faisait exprès ?

- Il n'y aura pas de mariage, ni de date.

- Pardon ?

Là, c'était Carlisle.

- Je ne vais pas me marier, car je n'ai pas de fiancée et encore moins de future femme, nous

apprit-il.

Oh, le pauvre ! Il était à plaindre. Devais-je le plaindre ? Sans doute, mais lui, me plaignait-il ?

- Je croyais que... Tanya...

- Tanya est juste une fille avec qui j'ai passé du bon temps, rien de plus ! Dit-il avant que je puisse le faire.

Pourquoi me fixait-il, quand il disait cela ?

- Oh, je vois.

- Papa, cesse d'importuner Edward ! Laisse-le, un peu tranquille !

- Non, cela ne me dérange pas, le défendit-il.

- Et toi Bella ? Nous avons fait que de parler de mon fils, mais après ton départ, qu'as-tu fait ? Me demanda Carlisle.

- Tu es partie ? Et tu es allée où ? S'enquit Edward.

- J'ai fait mes études, puis... J'ai tenté de refaire ma vie.

Non, en fait, j'ai tenté de t'oublier et... j'ai essayé d'oublier cette fameuse nuit, celle qui a gâché ma vie, en vain. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire cela, si ?

- Je... j'ai...

Soudain, mon téléphone sonna.

- Excusez-moi !

Je m'empressais de me lever et décrochais.

- Allô !

- Bonsoir ma jolie !

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

- James ! Co... Comment avez-vous eu mon nouveau numéro ?

- Tu n'es pas gentille. Pourquoi es-tu retournée à Forks ? San Francisco ne te plaisait plus ?

- Je... foutez-moi la paix. Je veux être tranquille.

- Hein, hein ! Si j'étais toi, je ne dirai pas cela. Sais-tu ce que cela fait de savoir que tu me rejettes ? Je suis à la limite de l'énervement, mais... tu es une bonne fille, tu sauras me revenir.

- Jamais..., criai-je. Jamais !

- Méfie-toi Bella ! Si tu n'obéis pas, tu sais ce que je te ferais.

- Ah oui et quoi ? Le défiai-je.

J'aurai mieux fait de me taire, j'aurai mieux fait de raccrocher.

- Cette fameuse nuit pourrait très bien se répéter, mais en pire.

- Je... allô, je ne vous entends plus. Allô...

- Ne joue pas à cela avec moi Bella ! Je sais que tu m'entends et très bien même !

- Allô !

Et je raccrochais, je ne voulais pas en entendre davantage. Je devais me calmer et... oublier, me refaire une nouvelle vie, changer de nom, de numéro... Cela j'ai déjà fait et il m'a quand même retrouvée. Je devais... dormir et après, on aviserait.

- Bella, est-ce que ça va ? Tu es pâle comme un linge !

- Je... excuse-moi Alice, mais... Excusez-moi tous, mais je dois... Je dois m'en aller. Merci Carlisle, merci Esmée, je... tout était super, mais là, je dois vraiment y aller. Ce n'est pas très poli, je sais, mais...

- Ne t'en fais pas. Nous comprenons, me rassura Esmée.

- Bella, j'aimerais te parler, revint à la charge celui que je ne voulais pas entendre.

- Edward, je...

Je m'éloignai en courant. Cela dit, je ne pus aller bien loin, car une fois dehors, il m'interpella.

- Isabella, attends !

- Quoi ? Que me veux tu ? Cela ne t'a pas suffi ? Hurlai-je, m'arrêtant juste avant.

- De quoi tu parles ? Je... Tu es bizarre depuis mon retour. On dirait que... d'un côté, tu veux que je me rapproche et de l'autre, tu...

- Je... Edward

- Tu as de beaux yeux. Magnifique même ! Me complimenta-t-il.

- Merci, rougis-je. Je...

Je le fixai, mes yeux faisant le lien entre sa bouche et ses yeux. J'aurais pu me jeter sur lui, illico, mais... Je devais me calmer.

- Tu es venu pour me dire cela ? Remarquai-je soudainement.

- Non, je... J'aimerai que l'on redevienne ami. Je... je n'ai pas été très correct avec toi, c'est vrai, mais...

- Pas très correct ? Pas très correct ? M'énervai-je.

- Sais-tu ce que j'ai vécu ? Enchaînai-je.

- Oh, je t'en prie, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir vécue une séparation et je te signale, que c'était ton idée. C'était ce que tu voulais.

Avais-je bien entendu ? Venait-il de m'accuser d'avoir voulu rompre ? J'ai toujours été là pour lui. C'était lui, qui m'avait lâchement abandonnée, sous cette pluie, sans aucune explication.

- C'est ce que tu crois ?

- Oui, je le pense, car c'est la vérité.

- Très bien, alors dans ce cas... Ton idée de mariage, tu peux l'oublier, ainsi que notre pseudo éventuelle amitié. J'avais cru pouvoir te refaire confiance, j'avais cru que tu avais changé, mais en fait, il n'en est rien.

- Fais pas ta petite vierge effarouchée !

- Ma quoi ? Ma petite vierge effarouchée ? Sortis-je de mes gongs.

Là, c'était trop.

- Oui, parfaitement !

- Très bien, alors tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la pucelle de service ?

- Bella, ce n'est pas ce...

- J'ai perdu ma virginité avec toi, mais cela, tu sembles l'avoir oublié, comme tout le reste. Tu es un type égoïste, froid et sans coeur. Tu ne te soucies que de ta propre personne, sans aucun intérêt pour autrui.

- Arrête ton char, Ben Ur, rit-il.

- Tu me fais pitié !

- Et c'est toi qui dis cela ? Bella, regarde-toi !

- Cullen, ta proposition, tu peux te la mettre où je pense !

Je partis, sans même lui laisser le temps de riposter. C'était quoi son problème à lui ? Non seulement, il était con, mais en plus, il... Je le détestais. Il fallait que j'évacue, toute cette histoire me rendait malade.

Je marchais, non sans savoir où j'allais, mais je devais partir de là. Sur la route, toute une multitude d'idée me traversa l'esprit. Certes, il fallait que j'échappe à James, mais comment ? Sans doute, me ferai-je passer pour morte, afin qu'il ne me retrouve plus. J'utiliserai une nouvelle identité. Hum, hum ! Cela, j'ai déjà fait, lors de mon séjour à San Francisco, déjà utilisé un nouveau nom, une nouvelle coupe de cheveux, mais il m'avait retrouvée. J'étais revenue à Forks. Par contre, si... Non, pas possible. Que pouvais-je bien faire, pour lui échapper, sans pour cela, mettre ma famille en danger ? J'avais trouvé, je devais faire un mariage blanc. Oui, cela était une bonne idée.

- Hey, tu comptes passer la nuit dehors, me héla une voix d'une voiture qui passait par là.

- Si tu crois que tu m'inté... Jake, oh, quelle surprise, me réjouis-je, en voyant que c'était lui.

- Comment vas-tu ? Monte, me proposa-t-il

J'acceptais sans broncher, j'étais bien trop contente de le trouver passant par ici. Cela m'éviterait des centaines de kilomètres.

- Alors, que fais-tu ici ?

- Je rendais visite à des amis et... cela s'est mal passé, alors... Et puis, comme je ne suis pas venue avec ma voiture, j'ai préféré rentrer à pied. Et toi ?

- Moi, toujours célibataire endurci !

Nous continuions à parler de ce temps perdu. Jacob et moi, étions meilleurs amis à l'époque... mon départ l'avait beaucoup attristé, mais il respectait mon choix. Ensuite, nous avons perdu contact, du fait de l'éloignement, de ma nouvelle identité.

- Je vois que ta vie est bien remplie. Et ton Edward, que devient-il ?

- Edward ? Tiquai-je.

- Oui, vous étiez ensemble à l'époque, tu es partie à la même période que lui. Tu n'avais rien dit sur le lieu de ton départ.

- Oh, je... Nous avons rompu, enfin... il m'a quittée sans aucune explication, au moment du départ.

- Je vois, alors... tu es célibataire, sourit-il.

- Célibataire et en manque de sexe.

- Oh, je vois ! Sinon, je dois te déposer où ?

- Où tu veux, je n'ai pas d'obligation de couvre-feu.

En vérité, je n'avais aucune envie de rentrer. Mon père et ma soeur étaient encore chez les Cullen, je ne voulais pas être seule.

- Tu ne connaîtrais pas un endroit sympa ? Où on serait tranquille ? Me enquis-je.

- Euh... Si, j'en ai, mais... pas sûr que cela te plaise !

- Ca m'est égal, tant que je ne rentre pas !

- Tu fuies quelqu'un ?

- Alice et mon père ! Ils me raconteraient leur soirée avec mon ex et... je n'ai pas envie d'en entendre davantage.

Il ne dit rien et je l'en remerciai intérieurement. Je n'avais aucune envie d'en dire plus. Néanmoins, une envie soudaine me prit. Je sus, à en voir le regard de Jacob, que celui-ci en avait envie également. Je me jetais donc sur ses lèvres.

Bien vite, nous nous retrouvions dans les toilettes d'un bar. Je me dépêchais de lui enlever son pantalon, pendant que lui, cherchait une capote dans son portefeuille. Je relevais ma jupe et attendais qu'il entre en moi. Il tortura mon intimité de ses doigts, mais je n'en pouvais plus, je voulais l'avoir en moi. Pourtant, son geste me fit du bien, même plus, mais cela ne suffisait pas.

- Jake, prends-moi !

Il accepta et ouvrit la pochette du préservatif. Il commença à le prendre, mais je le lui enfilai, étant trop impatiente. Puis, avant d'entrer en moi, il me fixa et s'exécuta. Ses mouvements étaient brusques, rapides. Je n'avais rien besoin de plus ; j'étais bien, jusqu'à...

**_PDV Edward_**

Ce que je pouvais être con, ce que je pouvais être stupide. J'étais, mais vraiment, le roi des imbéciles. Comment avais-je pu me comporter ainsi avec elle ? Certes, je savais que j'avais raison, enfin, je l'espérais, mais pourquoi n'avais-je pas pris de pincette ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas eu plus de tact ? J'avais détruit tout mon avenir. Mes chances de toucher cet héritage étaient désormais minces. Comment allais-je faire, maintenant ? Comment allais-je rétablir toute cette merde ? Isabella avait tout détruit, elle avait refusé et s'était enfuie. Je devais tout rétablir, espérant qu'elle reviendrait sur sa décision.

Après son départ, je me précipitais à l'intérieur afin de récupérer mes clés et ma veste. Je m'excusais auprès de ma famille, ainsi que de nos convives et partis. J'avais besoin de la retrouver, besoin de tout réparer. Mais comment faire, sous cette pluie ardente ? Comment faire quand le brouillard m'empêchait de voir correctement ? Je paniquais, car plus je roulais, plus elle était absente. Où avait-elle pu aller ? D'ailleurs, avait-elle pris cette route ? Où était-elle ? On ne disparaissait pas ainsi, aussi vite, si ? J'aurai pu l'appeler, mais... je n'avais pas son numéro. Quel idiot ! Soudain, je vis une voiture ralentir et Bella s'y engouffrer. Tout se passa si vite, si bien que lorsqu'ils démarraient, je ne le remarquais pas immédiatement.

- Bon, alors tu avances oui ? Me gronda une voix derrière moi, attendant au feu, depuis sa voiture.

Je pensais trop à elle, ce n'était pas bon pour moi. Je m'empressais de redémarrer et tentais de retrouver cette voiture. Je ne tardais pas à les apercevoir entrer dans un bar. Je stationnai mon véhicule et partis à leur rencontre. En entrant dans le lieu, je cherchais Bella du regard. Impossible, j'étais sûr de les voir y entrer. Pourquoi, soudainement, avait-elle disparu ? Et lui ? Que se passait-il ?

- Excusez-moi, je cherche une femme assez petite, avec un homme de couleur mat et euh... ils viennent de rentrer, il y a à peine cinq minutes, demandai-je à un serveur.

- Désolé, je n'ai rien vu. Excusez-moi !

Il partit. Comment allai-je faire ? Sans doute, était-elle aux toilettes. Je me dirigeais donc vers ce lieu, après un furtif coup d'oeil en direction de la salle. Plus j'avançais, plus j'entendais des bruits. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était, enfin, j'osais l'imaginer, mais j'espérais que ce ne soit pas ma Bella ! Ma Bella ? Que m'arrivait-il ? Il y a longtemps, que notre histoire était finie, bien longtemps. J'osai entrer et ce que je vis me glaça le sang. Bella s'envoyait en l'air avec ce type, Jacob sautait ma fiancée. Une colère noire s'empara de moi, ce qui me conduit à attraper Jacob par le col de sa chemise et le plaquai contre le mur. Il parut surpris.

- Edward, mais... arrête ! Tu es fou, me disputa Bella.

- Tais-toi !

- Hey mec ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? C'est moi, Jacob !

- Je sais qui tu es. Ce que je ne sais pas, c'est pourquoi, tu te tapes ma fiancée ?

- Ta fiancée ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Oui, ma fiancée, confirmai-je.

- Edward arrête, tu vas le blesser, m'arrêta Bella, quand je levais le poing pour le frapper.

Et là, tout me revint à l'esprit. Bella ne m'aimait pas, elle ne m'a jamais aimé. Elle s'était bien moqué de moi. J'étais en train de faire une bêtise pour elle, une énorme bêtise, qui aurait pu me couter ma carrière, ainsi que mon avenir. Je rabaissais ma main, ne voulant pas avoir de problème avec la justice et m'éloignais d'eux, à reculons. Toutes ses images me revinrent en tête, malgré moi. Je souffrais, j'avais mal, tellement mal. Mais, en même temps, la rage et la colère s'emparèrent de moi. Je voulais le tuer, mais... je devais me calmer. Je ne le devais pas le blesser.

Le retour, je ne me souciais plus de rien. J'étais dans mes pensées, ne me préoccupant pas de ma vitesse. Tout semblait si dérisoire à présent. Fort heureusement pour ma famille, j'arrivais sain et sauf à la maison. Ma vie, moi, venait de s'arrêter.

**_PDV Bella_**

J'étais conne. Comment avais-je pu oublier Edward ? Pourquoi m'avait-il suivie d'ailleurs ? C'était ma vie et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je faisais ce que je voulais de mon corps, non ? Je ne savais pas quoi faire, mais je devais lui parler. Et puis, il y avait James. Je devais tout faire pour qu'il m'oublie, y compris me marier. De plus, Edward avait besoin de moi, beaucoup même. Voilà pourquoi, je m'étais retrouvée devant chez lui, tentant désespérément de sonner à sa porte. Je n'eus aucun succès, hélas ! Il fallait que je le joigne, mais je n'avais aucune possibilité, autre que d'insister sur la sonnette. Je risquais de réveiller tout le monde, mais tampis. Fort heureusement pour moi, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Edward, pas à mon goût ! Il était différent.

- J'ai changé d'avis, je veux bien t'épouser, débitai-je rapidement.

**_BON, JE SAIS, CE N'EST PAS BIEN DE COUPER LA, MAIS... AI JE LE CHOIX ?_**

**_ET PUIS, POUR UNE FOIS, VOUS AVEZ UN CHAPITRE BIEN LONG._**

**_CE N'EST PAS LE PARADIS ?_**

**_BON, OK, J'AVOUE, LA DECISION DE BELLA ARRIVE TARD, MAIS... NE DIT ON PAS VAUT MIEUX TARD, QUE JAMAIS ?_**

**_PAR CONTRE, POUR LA DECISION D'EDWARD, IL FAUDRA ATTENDRE LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE._**

**_POUR CEUX QUE CELA INTERESSE, J'AI MIS EN LIGNE MES DEUX NOUVELLES FICTIONS,_**

**_DONT L'UNE D'ENTRE ELLE, RESSEMBLE UN PEU A CETTE FIC, MAIS UNIQUEMENT A PARTIR DU 3EME CHAPITRE._**

**_LES LIENS SONT SUR MON BLOG, AINSI QUE MON PROFIL FANFIC._**

**__****_BISOUS !_**


	11. Chapitre 10 : Le contrat de mariage

_**ME VOICI DE RETOUR,**_

_**ET J'ESPERE QUE CA SERA POUR LONGTEMPS.**_

_**ENSUITE, ET CA J'y TIENS,**_

_**UN GRAND,**_

_**NON QUE DIS-JE**_

_**UN ENORME "MERCI"**_

_**POUR VOS REVIEWS, ET MISES EN ALERTES.**_

_**C'EST VRAIMENT SYMPA, SERIEUX.**_

_**SI POUR LA SUITE,**_

_**VOUS POUVIEZ FAIRE PAREIL,**_

_**JE RIGOLE,**_

_**QUOI QUE...**_

_**LOL**_

_**LA SUITE EST ECRITE, ALORS JE VOUS LA METS.**_

_****__**ON SE RETROUVE EN BAS.**_

Je ne savais pas, si je devais rire ou pleurer, ou même m'énerver, mais Bella, ma Bella se trouvait devant moi. Elle venait d'accepter ma demande, ce qui aurait pu me ravir, mais aujourd'hui était tout autre. En effet, si elle avait cédé si facilement à ma requête, ou du moins aussi rapidement c'était tout simplement, car son amant, si je puis dire, l'avait blessée émotionnellement. Ce n'était que par pur intérêt, sinon pourquoi d'autre ?

- Tu veux..., bégayai-je.

- Oui, je veux bien t'épouser. Ecoute, je sais ce que tu dois te dire, mais... il fait froid. Tu ne voudrais pas me faire entrer, me demanda-t-elle.

Quel con !

- Entre, l'invitai-je.

- Edward, j'ai bien réfléchi, commença-t-elle, en se dirigeant vers le salon, afin de s'asseoir sur le canapé.

- Tu as réfléchi ?

- Oui, je me dis que si tu m'as demandé, c'est parce que tu avais besoin de mon aide et entre amis, c'est ce que nous faisons, non ?

- Entre amis ?

Décidément, je n'arrivais plus à former une phrase cohérente. J'étais complètement abasourdi pour parler correctement.

- Oui, c'est ce que nous sommes, non ?

- Si, on... Si !

Elle sourit. J'aimais la voir ainsi, même si ce n'était pas vraiment le moment, ni même dans les bonnes circonstances.

- Bon, alors !

- Alors, quoi ? Fis-je, en la rejoignant.

- Comment va-ton s'y prendre ?

Bonne question, j'avoue que je n'y avais guère pensé. Toutefois, avant d'envisager quelque chose, il fallait que j'en ai le coeur net. Je devais obtenir des réponses.

- Bella, je t'ai vu monter dans la voiture de ce type, lui révélai-je.

- Tu m'as suivie ?

- Je... oui. Je sais, ce n'est pas très poli, ni courtois, mais... je voulais m'excuser. Je voulais effacer tout cela et recommencer à zéro.

**_PDV Bella_**

J'étais venue pour accepter la proposition d'Edward, j'en avais besoin. Je l'avais surpris, je m'en rendais compte, mais qu'importe. Je pensais à me protéger et protéger les miens, avant tout. Autant se servir d'un ex, pour cela, non ? Bon, c'est vrai, là n'était pas la seule raison. Je l'aimais toujours et l'épouser, pour ensuite le quitter, était une bonne vengeance. Pourtant, une part de moi, rêvait que de son côté, ce soit sincère, mais... J'étais idiote d'espérer. Il me l'avait clairement fait comprendre, en me parlant de Jacob. Avec cet homme, lui qui fut un ancien ami d'école, ce n'était rien de plus que sexuel, aucun sentiment. Mais... si je pouvais m'amuser et le faire souffrir, comme lui l'avait fait avec moi, alors pourquoi pas. Voilà pourquoi...

- Jacob et moi, somme fiancés, mentis-je.

J'espérais qu'il le croie et apparemment, cela marchait, son regard le prouva.

- Tu... mais..., parla-t- il en faisant de gros yeux.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je l'ai prévenu de notre pacte et... bon, ça ne l'enchante guère, mais il a promis que jamais, il n'interviendrait dans notre couple, inventai-je.

- Tu es sérieuse, là ? Me demanda-t-il.

Non, mais je devais le lui faire croire.

- Ben oui, pourquoi ?

Je n'ai jamais été aussi bonne comédienne, je trouvais.

- Ecoute, je ne veux pas d'histoire, alors je préfère qu'on annule. Tampis, je me débrouillerai, me dit-il.

Et permettre à James de me retrouver ? Jamais !

- Si je te dis que cela ne pose aucun problème, pourquoi ne me crois-tu pas ?

- Je ne sais pas, quelque chose me dit que tu profites de la situation.

- Pourquoi, toi non ?

Il ne manquait pas de culot, celui-là.

- Ce n'est pas ce que... Ecoute, je...

- Edward, tu m'as demandé de te rendre ce service. En échange, je fréquenterai Jake, car nous sommes fiancés, mais je resterai avec toi, jusqu'à ce que tu touches ton héritage. Je ne te demande rien de plus, aucun argent, aucun investissement... rien. Je veux juste pouvoir vivre ma vie et avoir ma liberté, comme si nous n'étions pas mariés.

- Et ton fiancé ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Jacob, je m'en foutais comme le fait de parler à ma voisine. Je n'étais qu'une simple amie pour lui et idem de son côté. Tout était qu'une question de sexe, rien de plus. Ou plus communément appelés «Sexe friends», si vous préférez. D'ailleurs, nous n'avons couché qu'une seule fois ensemble, Jake et moi, alors ce n'est pas vraiment une relation importante à mes yeux. Cela dit, pour le bien de ma vengeance, il fallait que Cullen croie le contraire. Pourquoi étais-je ainsi ? Edward m'avait fait souffrir et continuait encore à l'heure actuelle. Je préférais me protéger, rien de plus.

- Mon fiancé, il n'est pas très d'accord, mais il respecte mon choix. Il saura s'y faire.

- Tu en es sûre ?

- Oserais-tu en douter, le défiai-je, en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Oui, me confirma-t-il.

- Cullen, c'est à prendre ou à laisser. C'est ta dernière chance.

- Et qui me dit que tu resteras avec moi, jusqu'au bout ?

**_PDV Edward_**

Je n'en revenais pas. Isabella était fiancée. La garce ! Pourtant, je la voulais et grâce au mariage, j'allais l'avoir rien que pour moi. Même si cela ne durerait pas, je l'aurai pendant un petit moment... car ce qu'Isabella ignorait, c'était qu'une fois l'héritage touché, nous devions rester mariés encore trois mois, ce qui faisait en tout six mois de mariage. Autant être rusé, parfois !

- Ma parole, tu as ma parole !

- Ta parole ne suffit pas, Isabella. Je veux plus, exigeai-je.

- Plus, c'est-à-dire...

J'allais lui dire, j'allais tout lui dire. Je devais protéger mes intérêts, ni plus ni moins. Je devais me protéger.

- Signe un contrat de mariage.

- Un contrat de mariage ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Oui, un contrat de mariage.

- Je... et c'est tout, tu me laisseras tranquille ? Après cela, on pourra se séparer ?

- Oui, tout à fait. Je ne pourrai pas t'en empêcher. Tout est expliqué ici, lui répondis-je, en lui tendant ce foutu papier.

Elle le prit et l'examina. Cela sembla durer une éternité, avant de s'emparer du stylo. Elle hésita à signer, quand tout à coup ...

_**ALORS ? VERDICT ?**_

_**VA-T-ELLE SIGNER ?**_

_**JE SUIS CRUELLE, JE SAIS,**_

_**MAIS QUE VOULEZ VOUS, ON NE ME REFAIT PAS.**_

_**BISOUS.**_


	12. Chapitre 11 : La proposition d'Edward

**_COUCOU,_**

**_DESOLEE POUR CE RETARD,_**

**_MAIS J'AI EU DES SOUCIS,_**

**_ENCORE,_**

**_ET JE N'AI PAS PU POSTER._**

**_ON ME CHANGERA PAS, JE CROIS._**

**_J'AI BEAU ME DEPECHER DE POSTER,_**

**_CA NE MARCHE JAMAIS._**

**_BON, J'AI QUAND MEME FAIT_**

**_DE MON MIEUX._**

**_SINON, QUOI DE 9 CHEZ VOUS ?_**

**_CHEZ MOI, UN CHAPITRE TOUT BEAU, TOUT NEUF._**

**_JE L'AI ECRIT AVEC AMOUR,_**

**_DONC J'ESPERE QU'IL VOUS PLAIRA, MDR_**

**_SINON, J'AI CREE UNE NOUVELLE FICTION._**

**_POUR CELLES QUE CA INTERESSE, ELLE EST SUR MON PROFIL FF_**

**MAIS AVANT, REPONSE** aux reviews anonymes (les inscrites ont déjà eu leur réponse)

* * *

**_didy_**

Emmett est cousin de Bella. Sur certains chapitres, tu as lu "frère", c'est tout simplement, car je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de mettre en ligne la correction, mais pas de panique, elle arrivera bientôt, du moins je l'espère.

**ON SE RETROUVE EN BAS**

Bella se tenait devant moi. Pour protéger mes intérêts, je lui avais proposé de signer un contrat de mariage, mais bien sûr, elle ignorait la véritable raison. En effet, je ne voulais, ou plutôt, ne désirais pas qu'elle m'épouse uniquement pour mon argent. Certes, c'était la principale raison, mais je tenais tout de même à préserver mon héritage. Et puis, aussi et surtout, je l'aimais encore. En fait, je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer, mais cela elle ne devait pas le savoir, jamais. J'allais pouvoir enfin toucher mon bonheur du doigt, j'allais pouvoir le sentir, le voir... elle allait signer. Cela dit, elle hésita. Je pouvais comprendre qu'un choix difficile reposait sur ses épaules, mais tout de même. Pourquoi hésiter à ce point, pourquoi prendre autant de temps ? Peut-être n'était-elle pas sûre, et cela remettrait tout en cause, y compris mon avenir, peut-être voulait-elle... Pourtant, j'attendis patiemment qu'elle se décide, quand soudain, elle agrippa le stylo et signa. Je m'empressais de la serrer dans mes bras. J'en vais besoin.

- Edward, lâche-moi ! Tu m'étouffes, fit-elle.

- Excuse-moi, dis-je en m'écartant.

Elle s'écarta et me fixa. J'en frissonnais, même si je la connaissais par coeur.

- Alors, as-tu une idée de la date ? Me demanda-t-elle soudainement.

- Euh... et bien... le plus tôt possible. Je n'aimerais pas attendre trop longtemps.

- OK, alors je n'ai pas tellement de temps. Mes patients me prennent suffisamment de mes journées, sans compter Jake.

Elle prit son agenda et commença à regarder.

- Hum, disons... La semaine prochaine, jeudi. Cela irait ?

- Et pourquoi pas demain ?

- Demain ? Arqua-t-elle un cil.

Oui demain. Je voulais en finir au plus vite, je voulais au plus vite vivre ma vie et en profiter.

**_PDV Bella_**

Je ne savais pas si je devais rire, ou pleurer, mais Edward, oui c'est bien lui, était le roi des cons. Non seulement, il voulait m'obliger à l'épouser et signer son fichu papier, mais en plus, je devais lui obéir et venir selon ses dires. Non, mais que croyait-il ? Que j'étais une marionnette, sa marionnette ? Que je lui obéissais au doigt et à l'oeil ? Qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait de moi ? Non, je n'étais pas ce genre de fille, je n'étais pas cela.

Je voulais lui dire, je voulais refuser, mais je ne pus parler, car Carlisle nous rejoint au salon. Je préférais partir et les laisser entre père et fils. Cela ne m'enchantait guère, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Il valait mieux abdiquer.

Je m'étais donc décidée à rentrer, profitant de ma dernière soirée de céliba, car qui sait dans combien de temps je retrouverai ce statut ? J'étais soumise, mais en même temps, cela m'arrangeait également. Oui, ainsi je pouvais échapper à toute cette histoire, à James, à mon passé et... aimer Edward en secret. Cependant, je devais oublier, pour le bien de tous.

J'avais opté pour un bon film, un de ceux comme je les aime. Un pur navet romantique et à l'eau de rose à souhait. Je sais, ça pouvait faire ringard, mais je m'en fichais. J'avais besoin de ça pour me sentir mieux, pour me sentir moi. Tout semblait bien, j'accrochais à l'histoire, j'étais à fond dedans, mais je dus malgré moi finir.

En effet, quelqu'un ou plutôt, une personne, me dérangeait. Pourquoi ? Je ne savais pas. Ce qui était certain, c'est que je devais ouvrir à la personne qui s'acharnait sur la sonnette. Comment peut-on autant appuyer ?

- J'arrive, hurlai-je;

Cela ne sembla pas calmer mon visiteur pour autant.

- J'arrive, j'arrive !

- Voilà, me... Edward, annonçai-je en ouvrant.

- Bella, j'ai besoin de te parler.

Le voir ici, à cette heure, ne présageait rien de bon. Cela ne semblait pas être favorable, mais valait mieux être prudente.

- Que se passe-t-il ? M'inquiétai-je.

- Je dois te parler, lâcha-t-il.

Sans comprendre davantage, je le laissais entrer. J'avais trop besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passait.

**_PDV Edward_**

Elle avait accepté, elle avait signé. J'étais le plus heureux des hommes. Cela dit et ça, j'en étais certain, quelque chose la tracassait. Elle semblait inquiète et indécise. Que faire ? Elle voulait me parler, mais heureusement que mon père entra dans la pièce, ce qui l'empêcha de le faire.

- Papa, que se passe-t-il ?

- Je m'inquiète pour toi.

- A quel sujet ? Voulus-je savoir.

- Ton mariage. J'ai peur que tu ne trouves personne, j'ai peur que cela ne se fasse pas et qu'au final, tu en souffres. Je sais que cet héritage te tient à coeur et... Ne fais pas les mêmes erreurs que moi.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu sais, étant petit, j'étais proche de Kate, très proche. J'en oubliais de vivre, de profiter. Certes, ce qu'elle m'a appris, jamais je ne pourrai l'oublier, mais... J'ai manqué les plus belles années de ma vie.

- Euh... quel est le rapport avec moi ? Tentai-je de comprendre.

- Toutes ces années passées en compagnie de Kate m'ont empêché de voir, que la vie ne se résumait pas à la préparation et cuisson de plats. En rentrant de l'école, je ne pensais qu'à une chose : retrouver ma tante, afin que j'apprenne tout ce qu'une femme était censée apprendre. Je passais toutes mes soirées et après midi là-bas, oubliant mes amis. Oui, j'oubliais de vivre. J'avançais en fonction d'elle et non pour moi. Je l'aimais, comme une seconde maman et je n'imaginais pas vivre autrement. Elle me consolait quand ça n'allait pas, me conseillait parfois, me confia-t-il.

- Et comment as-tu changé ? Je veux dire, comment...

- Je suis rentré à l'université, me coupa-t-il. C'était très loin d'ici, presque 1000 km. Au départ, je m'étais orienté vers la cuisine, en honneur à ce qu'elle m'avait appris. Je m'ennuyais et ne revenais que le weekend. Pourtant, je voulais rester afin de lui rendre hommage. J'ai bossé et me suis lié d'amitié avec une élève de cet établissement. Au début, nous étions que de simples amis, mais très vite, notre relation est devenue plus intime.

Il fit une pause et reprit :

- Nous sommes restés quelques mois en couple, jusqu'aux vacances d'été. Puis, sans que je n'y comprenne, elle m'a quitté, Elisabeth m'a quitté. J'ai été anéanti et me suis promis de ne plus jamais revivre cela. Je voulais l'oublier, elle et tout ce qu'elle m'avait apporté. Alors, j'ai décidé de changer de voix et de vivre ma vie, puis je suis revenu plus près, à Seattle plus exactement. J'ai carrément changé de voix, intégrant la fac de médecine. Je voulais faire comme mon grand-père, cet homme qui m'a toujours étonné par sa bravoure et... Bref, je me suis plongé dans le travail, jusqu'à ce fameux soir où j'ai rencontré ta mère.

- Oui et ?

- Et elle m'a appris à vivre, ce que c'était que la vie, la vraie.

- Je vois, en gros, tu refuses que je ne vive pas ma vie à fond. Tu veux que je profite de chaque instant, si je comprends bien ?

- Exactement ! Confirma-t-il.

- OK et selon toi, que dois-je faire ?

- Epouse Isabella le plus vite possible.

- On a prévu pour demain, lui avouai-je.

- Demain sera peut-être trop tard. Qui sait si elle ne changera pas d'avis pendant la nuit ?

Il me fixa, puis continua.

- Ta mère et moi nous sommes mariés sur un coup de tête à Las Vegas. Certes, l'alcool y était pour beaucoup, mais notre amour l'un envers l'autre y jouait un rôle important également. Et regarde nous aujourd'hui ? Nous sommes toujours unis, comme aux premiers temps.

- Je vois, donc je dois...

- Prends les bonnes décisions, mais ne fais rien pour perdre ta vie, ou ne pas pouvoir la vivre. Bientôt tu seras en âge d'avoir des enfants, alors tente de te construire ton avenir tant qu'il est temps.

- OK !

Il avait raison. Je devais agir tant qu'il était encore temps, je devais me bouger. Cela dit, comment pourrai-je faire sans lui ? Comment ferai-je s'il n'était pas là ? Dès que j'avais besoin de son aide, il m'aidait, me conseillait ou m'épaulait. Autrement dit, il m'aidait tout simplement. Mais comment ferai-je s'il n'était pas ici ? Ou pire, s'il n'était plus là, plus de ce monde ? Que deviendrai-je sans lui ? Car sans lui, je n'étais rien. Que ferai-je sans mon mentor ? Et lui, comment faisait-il ? Qu'est-il devenu à la mort du sien, à la mort de Kate ? Il était plutôt en forme pour quelqu'un qui venait de subir les funérailles de sa tante. Pourtant, une question restait encore en suspens. Je n'avais pas eu de réponse et j'espérai l'obtenir.

- Papa ? L'appelai-je, alors qu'il quittait la pièce.

- Oui, fils ! Se retourna-t-il.

- Comment t'en es-tu sorti cette fois ?

- Pardon ?

- Oui, comment as-tu géré la mort, sa mort ?

- Euh...

- Dans les premiers jours, tu hurlais, refusais de te nourrir, refusais de vivre tout simplement, lui rappelai-je. Et puis là, depuis le speed-dating, plus rien. C'est comme si tu ne l'avais jamais connue ou... ou que sa mort ne te touchait pas ? Tu recommences à vivre normalement.

- Crois-moi, sa mort m'affecte toujours. J'ai juste... Esmée m'a montré un ancien album photo, datant de cette fameuse période et je me suis rappelé de comment j'étais avant. Certes, je suis triste, encore et toujours, mais j'ai compris que la vie continue. Et puis, je prends des calmants, sans compter que je retravaille, ce qui me permet de ne pas y penser. Je me sens mieux maintenant grâce à ça.

- OK, ben je suis content de te l'entendre dire.

- Tout va bien aller pour moi, t'en fais pas fils ! Par contre et je suis formel là-dessus, vis ta vie, mais surtout préserve ton avenir et donc ton mariage. Epouse Isabella le plus vite possible !

- Tu as raison, je vais... Je vais la rejoindre et le lui dire.

Je m'empressais d'attraper les clés. Certes, il était tard, mais je devais tout faire pour protéger mon avenir. Il le fallait pour mon père, pour moi. Je le devais, me le devais.

Quelques secondes plus tard, après avoir dévalé les marches, non sans ne pas trébucher, j'atteignis enfin la voiture de mon père. Je mis le contact en route et soufflais. Il faisait drôlement froid ce soir, au point que le pare-brise soit gelé. Mince ! Que pouvais-je faire ? Y aller à pied ? Non, sûrement pas. Attendre ? Mouais. Gratter et dégeler le par-brise ? C'était ma dernière solution, bien que ça ne m'enchantait guère.

Après de longs efforts et un bon coup de froid plus tard, je pus enfin redémarrer. Quel plaisir d'être au chaud ! Je devais cependant ne pas m'attarder et arriver très vite chez elle. Je devais la voir, lui parler au plus vite. Fort heureusement, la route était praticable et peu de voitures en circulation ce soir. Ce qui me permis de rouler plus vite et... d'arriver plus vite. Je me dépêchais d'éteindre le moteur, de m'extirper et de marcher rapidement jusque chez elle. Je sonnais, aussi fort que je le pus et attendis. Pas de réponse, je réitérais ma tentative à plusieurs reprises.

- J'arrive, l'entendis-je hurler.

Elle ne dormait donc pas, très bien, mais moi, j'attrapais froid dehors, alors il fallait qu'elle se dépêche. Je sonnais, encore et encore, espérant la voir m'ouvrir rapidement.

- J'arrive, j'arrive !

- Voilà, me... Edward.

- Bella, j'ai besoin de te parler.

Elle sembla surprise, mais se reprit très vite.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je dois te parler.

Elle ne dit rien, alors je me décidais à enchaîner.

- Peux-tu... Puis-je entrer ? Il fait très froid ici.

- Bien sûr, entre.

Je le fis, sans tarder. Je voulais me mettre à l'abri et au chaud. Je me déplaçais jusqu'au salon, contre le chauffage.

- Ton père n'est pas là ? Et Alice ?

- Ils sont chez des amis. Ils reviennent dans la soirée. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Prends tes affaires, on part !

- Et on va où ?

- Se marier. A Las Vegas !

_**OH OH, J'AIME DES FINS COMME CA. CA VOUS A PLU ?**_

_**BON, COMME VOUS VOUS EN DOUTEZ,**_

_**LE MARIAGE EST PREVU POUR LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE,**_

_**AVEC, SI VOUS ETES SAGE, UN PETIT LEMON.**_

_**JE N'EN DIS PAS PLUS, JE VOUS LAISSE SUR CETTE FIN.**_

_**BONNE SEMAINE, BISOUS. LuneBlanche.**_


	13. Chapitre 12 : Las Vegas

**_Bonjour tout le monde,_**

**_je sais, cela peut paraître étonnant de me revoir ici (surtout moi, je dois avouer), mais devant une demande importante de certaines d'entre vous, j'ai décidé de revenir. Quelques-unes n'arrivent pas accéder à mon blog et m'ont presque imploré de revenir. Je le fais, même s'il me reste un goût amer, m'enfin..._**

**_Pour que cela soit clair, je ne suis pas là pour sympathiser avec les F... de M... Je ne suis pas là pour m'éterniser non plus. Je souhaite juste faire partager une passion, commune à toutes. Je ne suis pas une pro et n'ai pas l'intention de le devenir. Je veux seulement me libérer, me vider la tête. Certes, j'ai encore mes soucis qui sont là et je crois, c'est même une certitude, ils resteront encore longtemps dans ma vie, mais je dois vivre avec, ce qui me prend beaucoup de temps, mais je suis là._**

**_Tout cela pour vous dire, que je ne suis pas une machine, alors mes publications seront très espacées. Ah oui, tant que j'y pense, je ne posterai pas d'autre chapitre sur le reste de mes fictions, tant que je n'ai pas fini celle-ci. Désolée si je vais en décevoir, mais maintenant, cela me semble indispensable, pour moi m'épanouir._**

**_Quant au chapitre qui suit, on va enfin découvrir le mariage. Pour une fois, vous avez un chapitre bien long._**

**_Bonne lecture :-)_**

**PDV Bella**

Je me réveillais avec un atroce mal de crâne. Qu'avais-je bien pu faire pour ressentir cela ? Je l'ignorais, mais ce qui était sûr, c'était que dans quelque temps, je deviendrai Madame Cullen. Porter ce nom me réjoui moyennement. En effet, j'aimais encore Edward, donc en quelque sorte, c'était ce que j'avais toujours voulu, mais d'un autre coté, ce n'était pas réciproque : une part de marché résidait là dedans. Pour lui, cela lui permettait d'obtenir son héritage, et pour moi, bien que je l'aimais d'un amour fort et sincère, cela me protégeait de mon passé et de cette histoire.

Avant que la journée ne commence, je devais me lever, m'habiller et me préparer. J'en profitais pour m'étirer, quand soudain, je sentis un corps à côté de moi. Je commençais à paniquer.

- Bonjour, ma belle au bois dormant, me salua une voix suave

- Edward ? Mais... Que fais-tu dans mon lit ? Tentai je de savoir

- Moi aussi j'ai aimé cette nuit ! Rit-il

- Quoi ? Mais... Où sommes nous ? Remarquai je enfin

Pourquoi n'étais je pas dans mon lit ou chez moi ? Et pourquoi se trouvait il dans mon lit, d'abord ?

- A La Vegas, lâcha t' il sans scrupule

- Où ça ?

- Dans la ville des jeux et de la luxure, la ville tant aimée de Celine Dion, la ville des mariages rapides, plaisanta t'il

- Et... Pourquoi y sommes nous ? Que m'est il arrivée ? Ce n'est pas drôle, j'aimerai comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive, assenai je

Décidément, pourquoi refusait il de me dire quelle était la raison de ce voyage. Que faisais je ici, et...nue.

- Pourquoi je suis en tenue d'Eve ? M'énervai je de ne pas comprendre

- Oh, Bella, ne fais pas semblant de ne pas te souvenir de cette nuit, cela n'est pas marrant. Vois tu, moi non plus je n'aimerai pas avoir cette option, mais nous l'avons voulu tous les 2. On était consentant, tu étais d'accord. C'est même toi, qui m'a demandé..., si tu vois ce que je veux dire, m'avoua t' il

- Euh... Sois plus explicite, s'il te plait !

- On s'est marié cette nuit, et après de nombreux verres, nous avons consommé, sur ta demande, ce mariage. C'était ton idée de concrétiser la chose, c'était...

- Ose tu dire que je t'ai demandé de me passer dessus ? Me enquis je

- Je ne l'aurai pas dit ainsi, mais oui. C'était ton idée, et... Tu m'as un peu chauffé

- C'est ça, fais moi passer pour une salope

- Oh, je t'en prie, ne fais pas semblant de ne pas t'en souvenir

Non, je ne m'en souvenais pas, tout simplement parce que je ne le savais pas. Je ne sais pas ce que j'avais pu faire pour être ainsi, mais ce n'était pas moi, je n'était pas dans mon état normal.

- Non, je ne m'en souviens pas ! Cela n'a jamais eu lieu

- Oh que si, et je peux même te le prouver.

- Ah ouI ?

- Oui, regarde à côté de toi ! M'ordonna t' il

Je détournais la tête, et vis plusieurs bouteilles de vodka, ainsi que de champagne déjà bien entamées.

- Ne me dis pas que...

- ...tu étais soule ? Si, tu l'étais, finit il pour moi

Non, ce n'était pas possible, je n'avais pas pu... Comment pouvais je être aussi... J'étais la pire de toute.

- J'ai donc..., bu toute la soirée, et...

- Tu veux réellement savoir comment la soirée c'est déroulé ? Tu veux tout savoir ? Me coupa t' il

- Oui !

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Tu arriveras tout encaisser, sachant que tu te penses parfaite ? Cela risquerait de te foutre un coup !

- Edward, tu es le seul, bien que j'ignore la raison, à se souvenir de la soirée. Et d'ailleurs, qui me dit que tu ne mens pas ? Qui me dit que tu seras sincère ?

- Je suis juge, je te rappelle !

- Oui, et ?

Il souffla, et dit :

- L'hôtel doit filmer, pour des raisons de sécurité, tous les recoins et moments de la journée. Or, si cela s'avère nécessaire, je peux demander à les consulter, ou même en obtenir une copie. Si jamais tu ne me croirais pas, je pourrai demander cela Bella.

- Et comment se fait il que tu sois le seul à te souvenir de tout cela ?

- Je n'ai bu que 2 verres, contrairement à toi, qui a littéralement laissé un fond de bouteille. Tu t'es limite acharnée dessus, Bella !

Je baissais la tête, me sentant légèrement idiote, honteuse d'un seul coup.

- Edward, raconte moi cette soirée, demandai je

**PDV Edward**

J'ai été le seul capable de me souvenir ces évènements récents, le seul à savoir ce que nous faisions. Certes, pendant l'acte, Bella m'annonçait à plusieurs reprises qu'elle m'aimait, mais cela n'était rien de plus qu'un des effets de l'alcool. Pourtant, je n'étais pas sûr que le lui raconter, était bon pour son état mental. Je voulais aussi en garder une partie pour moi, gravant cela au fond de mon être, au fond de mon âme. Je ne voulais pas partager, mais ce fut sans compter sur Bella, qui commença à me supplier. Je n'eus pas d'autre choix que de lui dire.

**Flashblack**

Nous venions d'atterrir à l'aéroport de Las Vegas. Il faisait froid, mais nous devions y aller pour régler tous ces petits soucis. Plus vite nous étions mariés, plus le divorce serait prononcé et plus vite mon héritage touché.

Après avoir récupéré nos affaires, je nous dirigeais vers notre hôtel (**_Lien sur mon blog_** (**_voir mon profil_**)). Je réceptionnais la clé de nos suites, mais par une erreur informatique, seule une seule suite, la suite des mariés qui plus est, était réservée. Nous n'avions pas d'autre choix que de partager pour cette fois-ci.

Un porteur de bagages prit nos valises et nous amena jusqu'à nos appartements. Dans l'ascenseur, Bella, qui j'espérai ne ferai pas de crise, éclata

- C'est vraiment ma veine, ça. Tu as bien joué ton jeu, n'empêche !

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Tu as bien joué ton jeu, tu as bien failli m'avoir, répéta t' elle

Je la regardai, incrédule.

- Oui, tu aimerais, une fois ma part du contrat réalisé, tu aimerais me mettre dans ton lit, mais je dois te dire Cullen, que cela n'arrivera pas.

- Qui t'a dit cela ?

- Je te préviens, c'est tout.

- Il est hors de question de te mettre dans mon lit, j'en ai pas besoin, lui dis je

- Ah d'autre ! Tu en crèves d'envie

- Peut-être, mais si je te dis que ça n'arrivera pas, ça n'arrivera pas ! Expliquai je

- Edward, je peux lire sur tes yeux que tu crèves le sexe !

- Ma fiancée est dingue, j'y crois pas !

- Avoue que tu en as envie, ici et ailleurs !

- J'en ai envie, mais pas avec toi !

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?

- Ne l'écoutez pas, on doit se marier et ma fiancée a perdu la tête, tentai je de récupérer la situation désastreuse auprès de l'employé

- Hein, pourquoi ? Insista t' elle

- J'ai pas envie avec toi !

- Oh mais si tu en as envie, tu en as envie, puisque ta grosse queue frétille déjà d'impatience. Tu aimeras me baiser comme un chien, me mettre dans ton lit et me faire hurler de plaisir, comme à l'époque, mais tu vois, cela n'arrivera pas. Fini les plans culs en vitesse dans le cagibi, ou chez toi. Moi, je veux un mec qui me fasse vibrer, qui m'aime.

Le pauvre homme nous regarda, devenu rouge d'un coup. Le pauvre, je le plaignais. Je n'aurais pas aimé être à sa place, ni moi ni personne d'ailleurs.

- T'aimerai avoir ma bonne grosse chatte en toi, me sentir et me prendre comme un objet. En gros, tu te moques de moi, tu te fous de mes états d'âme.

- Oui et pourquoi tu me dis ça à moi ? Je m'en fous moi !

En vérité, pas tellement, mais je me devais de protéger ma vie, de me protéger. Pourtant, l'écouter me faisait rire en silence.

- Je crois pas moi. Tu me penses salope ? T'aimerai quoi ? M'entendre parler comme telle ?

- J'ai jamais pensé ça et ne le penserai jamais.

- Si, car sinon, tu ne penserais pas à m'obliger de t'épouser.

- Tu étais d'accord, je te rappelle.

- Qu'est-ce que ça change ? De toute façon, tu aimerais m'avoir dans ton lit, pas vrai ?

- Je... Non, bien sûr que non !

- Ah, parce que maintenant, tu me repousses ?

- J'ai jamais dit cela, me défendis je

Comment pouvait elle penser cela ?

- Tu ne m'as toujours regardé qu'avec ta queue. Pour toi, je n'étais qu'une salope de plus à mettre dans ton lit.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi !

- J'ai raison et tu le sais.

- Non, tu penses faux !

Bizarrement, la montée jusqu'à nos appartements était longue. Pourquoi tout semblait être si long, pourquoi un ascenseur prenait il temps de temps à monter ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demandai je soudainement ?

- Rien, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi cette nuit.

Elle me fixa, puis enchaîna.

- Tu sais, ça ma valu des insomnies, mais une chose est sûre : tu m'as utilisée.

- N'importe quoi !

- Si !

- Pfff !

- Tu ne me crois pas ?

- Non, osai je

- OK, alors veux tu que je rappelle à ce cher monsieur, ici présent, ce qu'il se passe quand on est seul dans une chambre, toi et moi ? Ce que tu m'as fait vivre toutes ces années ?

- Tu étais heureuse, quand on était ensemble !

- Je ne parle pas de cela, mais de cette histoire. Edward, tu sais tout comme moi, que ta réputation de baiseur t'a toujours fait défaut. Déjà à l'époque, elle était déjà là. Pourtant, je t'ai aimé malgré tout et... Je t'ai offert ma virginité et toi, tu m'as fait souffrir.

- Je n'ai jamais...

- Vous voyez, me coupa t' elle, mon fiancé ici présent, se sert de moi pour se le vider. Il aime me dominer, il aime me voir en salope. Pour lui, je ne suis qu'un jouet, car il aime les femmes soumises, aimantes, aux petits soins pour lui. Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille, je suis une bonne fille avec un coeur, mais lui me pense autrement.

- Tu te trompes !

Pourquoi pensait elle ainsi ? Pourquoi doutait elle de moi ? Je n'ai jamais été ainsi, ou pas en sa compagnie, mais ce qui était certain, c'est que je l'aimais. Oui, je crevais d'amour pour cette fille, pour Isabella Swan qui s'évertuait à me faire passer pour ce que je ne suis pas.

- Si tu le dis, mais moi, je sais qui je suis et je ne suis pas celle que tu me penses être. Mais si cela te fait plaisir, je vais te le dire rien que pour toi. Oui, je suis cette fille que tu détestes, cette fille que tu aimes baiser comme un chien, le soir en rentrant. Je suis une salope, car j'aime me faire prendre par tout le monde. J'ai toujours envie d'avoir un homme dans mon lit. Parfois, il m'arrive même de me faire payer, mais encore mieux, de me faire offrir des choses, comme des cadeaux, des week-ends, etc... Je recherche constamment la compagnie des hommes, ça te va ?

Le pauvre homme nous regarda, devenu rouge d'un coup. Moi, j'étais choqué qu'elle m'ait dit cela, bien que moi comme elle, savions que tout ce qu'elle venait de dire était faux. Elle avait menti, sous la colère qu'elle ressentait envers moi, mais aussi pour une autre raison que j'ignorais. Bella, quant à elle, était dos à la porte, le regard figé sur moi, la respiration haletante et je pouvais nous voir stationner à l'étage depuis un moment, mais apparemment, personne ne semblait bouger. Quand j'osais enfin faire un pas, je vis plusieurs regards aurifiés posés sur elle. J'avais mal pour elle, mal pour ce qu'elle venait de faire. Pourtant, je n'osais toujours pas bouger, avant que le porteur de bagages ne le fasse pour nous.

- Excusez-moi, lança t' il simplement.

Je laissais passer Bella, qui en se retournant, devint immédiatement rouge, avant de se précipiter, la tête cachée dans son tricot, en courant vers la chambre (**_Lien sur mon blog_**). Visiblement, elle avait honte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Je la suivis sans rien dire de plus, tête baissée, à mon tour.

- Merci, ça ira, remerciai je l'employé en lui donnant un pourboire.

Je reportai mon attention sur ma douce.

- Bella, je...

- Fous moi la paix ! Cracha t' elle

- J'aimerai comprendre !

- Il n'y a rien à dire.

- Justement, j'aimerai qu'on en parle !

- Bah pas moi, tu vois ? Si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai besoin de prendre une douche, avant de rejoindre mon enfer, s'éclipsa t' elle

- Je ne suis pas un enfer, la vie à mes côtés peut-être un compte de fée, assenai je

Bien évidemment, elle ne me répondit pas, se contentant de me claquer la porte au nez. Il allait falloir que je prenne mon mal en patience, je me le devais.

Une heure plus tard, sirotant un verre de vin, j'entendis le loquet de la porte s'ouvrir et Bella sortir de la salle de bain (**_Lien sur mon blog_**). Qu'elle était magnifique, époustouflante, belle dans sa robe blanche de soirée (_**Vous pouvez la voir sur mon blog**_). Ce n'était pas une robe de mariée, non, car je l'avais déjà vue vêtue ainsi, mais si ce n'était pas la cas, j'aurai pu penser le contraire. J'aurai tout donné pour la prendre ici même, mais je me refusais cela, car sinon elle penserait réellement ce qu'elle a dit.

- Tu es..., commençai je

- Inutile de dire une chose que tu ne penseras pas, m'interrompit elle

Bon, elle va se calmer, oui ?

- Bella, mais je le pense ! Je pense toujours ce que je dis, toujours !

- Oh, ben, merci ! Se radoucit elle

- De rien, souris je

- Bon, on y va ?

- Je te suis !

Je m'éloignais de cette chambre, fermais nos appartements à clé et partis rejoindre l'église (**_Lien sur mon blog_**) de l'hôtel. Vous voyez, ce n'est pas un simple hôtel. On est à Las Vegas et ici ne peuvent séjourner que des hommes ayant une bonne situation, un peu comme moi. Je ne voudrai pas me vanter, mais avoir les moyens de se payer un hôtel de luxe, sans compter qu'ici sont loués des appartements et non des chambres, revient cher. De plus, au rez de chaussée, on peut trouver deux restaurants, trois bars, une salle de jeu et une de danse, une salle de gym... Enfin, vous voyez quoi.

A peine étions nous arrivés, qu'un pasteur se présenta devant nous.

- Bonjour, révérend Lof Joy. C'est moi qui vais officier la cérémonie. Avez vous pensé au témoins ?

- Témoins ? M'étonnai je

- Oui, il faut des témoins pour que ce mariage soit reconnu de valable.

- Je dois vous avouer que je n'y ai pas pensé, lui confiai je

- Alors je crains que rien ne soit envisageable !

- Il doit bien y avoir une autre solution ?

- Malheureusement, non !

Je devais tenter de trouver une solution, rapidement.

- Revenez quand vos témoins seront là, excusez-moi, j'ai un autre mariage de prévu.

- Alors, comment on fait ?

- Je...

Je devais trouver et vite, mais à qui demander ? Il allait falloir questionner tous les clients de l'hôtel, mais avec la petite scène de Bella, pas sûr qu'ils accepteraient.

- On se retrouve ici dans cinq minutes.

- Et on fait quoi ?

- On demande aux clients de l'hôtel, s'ils ne veulent pas nous aider.

- Quoi, mais... Mais tu es fou, me gronda Bella

- C'est notre seule solution. A tout de suite, lâchai je avant de m'éclipser.

Je pus rapidement voir Bella se refrogner et partir les poings serrés. Elle était très peu contente de cette idée, j'avoue que moi également, mais on avait guère d'autres solutions.

Après de veines tentatives, je revins à ses côtés bredouille.

- Alors ? Tu as eu des réponses ? S'intéressa t' elle

Pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas se marier, elle était très intéressée d'un coup.

- Rien, bredouille !

- Moi de même, me confirma t'elle ce que je craignais.

- Comment allons nous faire ? Me lamentai je, ma tête dans mes mains, posées sur mes jambes

- Ecoute, on va attendre que le pasteur finisse son mariage et on lui demandera d'attendre jusqu'à demain. Ainsi, on pourra...

- Mariage ? Tu as dit mariage ? Terminai je pour elle

- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit.

- La voilà notre solution, me réjouis je en bondissant de mon siège

- Quoi ?

- Laisse moi faire, veux tu, annonçai je en voyant les portes de la chapelle s'ouvrir

- Excusez moi, appelai je les futurs mariés

Ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent. Je me dirigeai rapidement vers eux.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Edward Cullen, me présentai-je, et voici ma fiancé, leur présentai-je Bella. J'aurai besoin de votre aide. Nous devons nous marier et nous n'avons pas trouvé de témoins, alors je me demandais si cela vous dérangeais de tenir ce rôle, l'espace d'un instant. Juste pour que notre mariage soit légal et officiel.

Les deux mariés se regardèrent avant d'accepter.

- Bella, viens !

- As tu perdu la tête ? Me sermonna t' elle

- Non, je l'a plutôt sauvée.

- As vous voilà ! Avez vos témoins ?

- Révérend Lof Joy, ces deux personnes ici présentes acceptent de tenir ce rôle.

- Mais Monsieur Cullen, cela n'est pas...

Je lui offris mon regard le plus noir.

- Très bien, des témoins sont des témoins, peut importe qu'ils se soient mariés avant, pas vrai ?

J'acquiesçais.

- Prenez place, je vous prie.

Même si nous étions à Las Vegas, la ville de la luxure et des mariages rapides, nous pouvions tout de même comparer cette église à une autre, car dans le fond, elle était identique à celle de Forks ou d'ailleurs. Si nous ne connaissions pas l'endroit exact, nous pourrions facilement les confondre. De plus, tout des bouquets de roses rouges étaient disposées en bouquet sur chaque début d'allées.

- Ca va être rapide, vous allez voir, nous rassura t' il

Que ce soit rapide ou non, je m'en fou. Je voulais juste l'épouser.

- Bien, nous somme réunis ici pour vous réunir. Avant de remettre les alliances, vous allez échanger vos voeux. Veuillez commencer, s'il vous plaît, me quémanda t' il

- Moi, Edward Cullen, te prend pour épouse, Isabella Swan, ici présente, commençai je, face à Isabella

- Que dois je dire d'autre ?

Toujours face à ma douce, lui tenant les mains, j'avais mon regard tourné vers l'homme de foi.

- Ca ira. A vous, mademoiselle Swan.

- Moi, Isabella Swan, te prend pour époux, toi Edward Cullen ici présent.

- Parfait. Avez-vous les alliances ?

- Je les ai. Une petite minute, je cherche, répondis je, en fouillant mes poches sans succès.

Je pus voir le regard d'Isabella se poser des questions, ainsi que celui du révérend.

- Je les ai, ne vous en faites pas !

En fait, je ne savais pas si je les avais, ou du moins, je ne savais plus si je les avais encore ou pas. Je ne me souvenais plus ou les avoir mises.

- Je...

- Les avez vous, oui ou non ? S'impatienta l'homme de l'office

- Oui, je... Ah, les voilà !

- Parfait ! Alors, prenez les et passez les vous aux doigts.

Nous échangions nos alliances (**_Lien sur mon blog_**) mutuellement. Quand Bella vit celles que je lui avais achetée, car il faut dire, j'étais censé m'occuper de tout, y compris des alliances, son regard s'illumina. Cela semblait lui plaire.

- Elle es magnifique, s'enthousiasma t' elle

Je souris devant sa joie soudaine.

- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare «mari et femme». Avant d'embrasser la mariée, veuillez signer ce registre, je vous prie !

Bella, nos témoins ainsi que moi même, nous exécutions à notre tâche. Une fois cela fini, je remerciais ces derniers et fixai, ce qui était désormais «ma femme». Je la reluquais, serait plus exact et me jetais sur ses lèvres, sans pour autant être brutal. C'était plutôt rapide et long, tout en étant passionné. Pourtant, alors que je pensais qu'elle me rejetterait, face à ma précipitation dans ce baiser, elle ne fit rien et sembla même apprécier. Oui, c'était ça, elle appréciait, du moins je l'espérais, puisqu'elle ne voulait pas le finir dû fait de ses bras passés autour de mon cou.

- Je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller, dis je en entendant le ventre de ma douce gargouiller.

Apparemment, elle avait faim et elle n'était pas la seule. Aussi, après avoir remercié nos témoins du moment, je proposais mon bras à ma femme et partis vers un des deux restaurants.

- Bonsoir, j'ai une réservation au nom de Cullen, annonçai je au serveur présent devant nous, lors de notre arrivée

Il regarda son livre de réservations et nous demanda de le suivre. Tout le long du trajet, je pus voir Isabella s'émerveiller, devenir telle une enfant devant son premier sapin de Noël. (**_Voir ce restaurant sur mon blog_**) Elle était émue et heureuse de cette intention, en vue de son sourire niais collé sur le visage. A peine étions nous devant notre table, que je prenais la chaise de mon épouse et lui proposais de s'asseoir, qu'elle fit, légèrement troublée.

- L'endroit te plaît, me enquis je une fois assis

- Et comment !

Le dîner se passa plutôt bien. Nous parlions du passé, de nos vies après notre rupture, mais jamais de notre couple. Je la laissais parler, ne voulant pas la brusquer et buvais littéralement ses paroles. Plus la soirée passait, plus nous nous détendions. Il faut dire que l'alcool nous aidait beaucoup, à tel point qu'après avoir dégusté le délicieux repas que j'avais commandé, nous montions dans la chambre. Pourtant, cela ne fût guère facile. En effet, ni elle ni moi n'arrivions à marcher droit. Pire, Bella et moi titubions. Nous rions à gorge déployée, nous bousculions les clients de l'hôtel, mais rien ne semblait nous gênait. Même l'ascenseur n'avait pas pu nous résister : nous nous évertuions à accéder à notre étage, mais tout ce que nous étions capable de faire, était de le faire descendre, monter, dans jamais réussir à le stabiliser.

Arrivés dans nos appartements, après plusieurs minutes d'acharnement, car il fallait le dire, dans notre état, rien n'était possible, nous nous écroulions sur le lit, pliés de rire. Nous n'arrivions pas nous calmer pendant un temps, mais bien vite, nos rires se transformèrent en regards ardents échangés.

- Je..., commençai je

Je ne pus finir ma phrase, que Bella se jeta sur mes lèvres. Pire, elle semblait pris d'une frénésie soudaine. Avant même que je ne puisse la repousser, elle me força le barrage de mes lèvres et entama une danse de la langue. Il ne faut pas se méprendre, j'aimais Isabella, mais je sais qu'elle ne ressentait pas ou plus les même sentiments à mon égard, ce qui n'étais pas bon à cet instant et je me devais de la repousser, afin de nous éviter une quelconque regrettable erreur. Je n'avais pas envie d'être porté pour responsable, alors qu'elle s'était jetée en première sur moi. J'avais envie d'elle, mais je la connaissais assez bien.

Elle continua à jouer avec ma langue, quand soudain elle se recula, éclatant de rire.

- Que... Que se passe-t-il ? Me enquis je

Je désirais en savoir d'avantage, mais elle en décida autrement en me forçant à m'allonger, avant de s'installer à califourchon sur moi.

- Bella, je...

- Tais-toi et apprécie, m'obligea t' elle

Bella se jeta derechef sur mes lèvres. Elle commença à se déhancher sur moi, tout en étant nous même encore habillés. La voir ainsi me fit bander immédiatement.

- Bella, si tu continues, je ne pourrai plus te repousser, parlai je avec difficulté

- Et alors, qui te dis que je veuille arrêter ?

Et sans doute sous l'impulsion de l'alcool, je la retournais et me plaçais au dessus d'elle. Je capturais ses lèvres, pour un baiser urgent et forcé. Elle ne dit pas non et gémit à ma tentative, ce qui me fit bander encore plus. Je me mordis la lèvre pour me retenir, mais la voir me repousser, se lever et entamer un strip-tease, ne m'aidait guère. Bon sang que c'était dur ! Néanmoins, elle sembla s'en rendre compte et arrêta, du moins, je l'espérais, car je pus la voir se diriger vers la chaîne hifi, présente dans le petit salon, enclencher la musique et revenir vers moi. Je n'avais pas bougé d'un poil pendant ce laps de temps. Pire, je la regardais même faire. Elle voulait ma mort, à croire et moi..., je la désirais elle.

Elle bougeait son corps au son de la musique, en plus elle était proche de la nudité, plus j'avais du mal à me retenir. Je devais même me mordre la joue pour me contenir. Mais le pire, je crois, ce fût pour la fin. Lorsqu'elle fût en petite tenue sexy. Je crains que cela n'était bon pour moi et mon moral. Cela dit, tel un enfant, oui car je ne pouvais plus tenir, je suis un homme tout de même, je partis à sa rencontre et l'enlaçai, avant de l'embrasser, ou plutôt m'emparer de ses lèvres. Elle ne fut pas gênée, puisque cela la fit encore une fois, rire.

- Impatient ? Me nargua t'elle

- Joueuse, rétorquai je

Elle repoussa. Que lui arrivait il ?

- On fait selon mes dires, tu veux ?

Soit, si elle l'avait décidé. Moi, je voulais la prendre.

- Edward, j'aimerai quelque chose de brutal, quelque chose de féroce, trouva t' elle simplement à dire.

- Comme tu le désires, finis je sur sa bouche

Avant même que je ne dise ou fasse autre chose, Isabella leva sa jambe droite et m'ordonna de la prendre sur le champ. Si je n'étais pas en manque, je n'aurai rien fait, mais là c'était plus fort que moi. Je ne dis pas que j'étais un homme de sexe, je l'étais, mais j'ai changé et avoir la femme de vos rêves, accessoirement votre ex, se trémoussait devant vous, ne vous permettait pas de vous retenir longtemps. Voilà pourquoi j'explosais, sans compter que l'alcool qui affluait dans mon sang m'aidait dans mes gestes.

Je me débarrassais rapidement de mes habits, me retrouvant en tenu d'Adam et la poussais contre le bureau, afin de la faire asseoir. Je me positionnais en elle et commençait mes mouvements. Tout était comme elle le désirait, bestial, brutal. Nous avions besoin de nous soulager l'un l'autre. Rapidement, je me déversais en elle, suivie par elle quelques secondes plus tard. Pourtant, penser que cela la contenterait serait faux. En effet, elle me redemanda à plusieurs reprises de la prendre par derrière contre un mur, en levrette dans la salle de bain et en missionnaire sur le lit, pour finir endormis sur le lit.

**Fin du Flashback**

Bella me fixa, rouge de honte ou de rage, je ne saurai trop l'expliquer, mais n'osa parler.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, je n'ai jamais été ainsi, s'emporta t'elle soudainement

- Je t'assure que...

- Tu me prends pour une salope, mais je ne suis pas ainsi, je ne suis pas ta salope Edward, hurla t'elle

- Demande aux gens de l'hôtel, ils nous ont vu et entendu.

- Tu mens ! Affirma t' elle, sûre d'elle, allant même jusqu'à me gifler

- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi as tu la gueule de bois ?

- Je n'ai pas la...

Elle se précipita dans les toilettes pour déverser tout son repas de la veille. Ce qui était certain, c'est que mon futur serait différent maintenant, différent avec la furie Swan dans ma vie. Je craignais déjà pour mon avenir, car rien ne serait facile avec elle dans ma vie, mais je m'étais fait une promesse, je ferai tout pour rendre cela plus agréable.

_**ALORS ? VERDICT ?**_


	14. Chapitre 13 : Leur premier réveil

_**Bonjour tout le monde,**_

**_voici le chapitre. Vous allez enfin savoir comment se déroule le lendemain de la nuit de noces. Pas facile pour eux, hein ? Lol_**

**_Sinon, merci pour vos reviews, mises en alertes... Merci aussi aux lectrices de l'ombre, qui ne commentent pas, mais qui suivent quand même cette fic._**

_**Quant aux anonymes, je vais vous répondre**_

* * *

**_anges0112_**

Merci à toi la miss

Pour ce chapitre, le voici. J'espère que tu apprécieras

Bisous :-)

**_aurelie_**

Voici la suite ;-)

_**Bonne lecture ^^**_

**_PDV Bella_**

Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, je ne m'étais pas comportée ainsi, je n'étais pas... J'avais agi comme une véritable salope, d'après les dire d'Edward, mais si tel était faux, pourquoi n'arrêtais-je pas de vomir depuis quelques minutes déjà ? Non, il avait sans doute raison. J'avais bien la gueule de bois. L'horreur !

Après avoir enfin soulagé mon estomac, j'avais réfléchi à comment réparer toute cette merde. J'ai vraiment été idiote, mais... Comment pourrai-je rétablir tout cela ? Qui était susceptible de m'aider ? C'était dur de réfléchir, lorsque l'on a la tête en vrac. J'avais l'impression que mon crâne allait exploser. Un coup de couteau n'aurait pas fait autant mal. Et puis, j'avais encore sommeil. Donc cela n'arrangeait pas ma situation. De plus, j'étais toute sale, je m'étais vomie dessus. Oui, je sais, pas très propre, mais j'étais nue et j'avais failli glisser, alors en arrivant, je n'ai pas pu viser à temps. Il fallait que je m'ôte toutes ces horreurs dégueulasses, toute cette sueur de mon corps.

Je me dirigeais vers la baignoire. Ce qui est marrant, c'est que je n'avais pas remarqué que dans cette pièce, se trouvait une baignoire, une douche, deux robinets, ainsi qu'un jacuzzi. Le pied ! Par contre, j'avais du mal à me décider. En effet, si j'utilisais, la douche, cela serait une pratique rapide, mais peu reposante de se laver, sans compter le jacuzzi, qui était destiné aux couples en général, alors, si je voulais vraiment être tranquille pendant un moment, je devais me décider pour la baignoire. Oui, mais en même temps, le reste me tentait. Que faire ? On était ici encore un petit temps, enfin je l'espérais, ce qui me permettrait d'utiliser la baignoire et la douche. Je me plaçais devant celle-ci, enclenchais le robinet et réglais l'eau. J'ajoutais tous les éléments indispensables pour que le bain soit bien mousseux et chaud, avant de me diriger vers le meuble central, allumant la chaîne hifi. Je choisissais et sélectionnais ma musique, récupérant la télécommande et me dirigeais vers la baignoire. Une fois celle-ci remplie, je m'y glissais.

Au début, la différence de température entre mon corps et l'eau me choqua, j'en sursautais et frissonnais, mais bien vite je me repris. Je me laissais emporter, entraîner par l'ambiance régnant dans la pièce. Tout était subtil pour me reposer, si calme, avec une incroyable finesse. J'adorais écouter de la musique classique, encore plus s'il s'agissait du Debussy ou du Brahms. Je trouvais que ces compositeurs avaient un fort don d'apaisement et de calme, ce même son qui me faisait dormir dès que j'écoutais les premières notes.

- Bella, hurla Edward.

Je sursautais instantanément, me réveillant par la même occasion.

- Bella, ouvre ! Cria-t-il.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore ? On ne pouvait jamais être tranquille ?

- Bella, je t'en prie... ouvre, je t'en conjure, insista-t-il.

Il devait sans doute vouloir se soulager ou une connerie dans le genre. Soit, mais si tel était le cas, il allait devoir attendre. J'étais certes égoïste, mais pour une fois, j'avais envie de me comporter comme telle. Lui l'avait bien était en me quittant, alors pourquoi pas moi ?

- Isabella, c'est... ce n'est pas drôle, paniqua-t-il.

Je continuai de l'ignorer et repartis rejoindre mes rêves. Enfin, je le croyais, jusqu'à ce qu'il défonce la porte.

- Hey, mais tu es malade ? Maugréai-je, un doigt sur ma tête.

- Je... Tu n'as rien, ça va ? Fit-il.

- Non, mais qu'est-ce que tu as, tu es devenu fou ? Sors de là, lui assenai-je.

- J'ai eu peur, tu ne me répondais pas. J'ai cru que tu t'étais noyée ou un truc comme ça, se justifia-t-il.

- Tu as surtout voulu me reluquer dans mon bain... Dégage ! Le chassai-je.

- Quoi, mais... Non, je te jure que non !

- Alors, pourquoi serais-tu venu dans ce cas ?

- Je t'ai dit, tu es ici depuis presque une heure et je ne t'ai pas entendue. Je t'ai appelée, mais tu ne m'as pas répondu... j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, m'expliqua-t-il.

- Je vais bien, je vis, alors maintenant, tu peux dégager ? J'aimerais finir de dormir !

- Oh, ça va, hein ! Si on ne peut même plus être gentil et prévenant maintenant... Après, on s'étonne pourquoi les hommes sont...

- Sors ! L'interrompis-je.

- OK, OK ! Mais si tu as un souci, ne viens pas te plaindre !

- Dégage, rétorquai-je, en lui jetant l'éponge.

- Apprends à viser, me nargua-t-il depuis la pièce voisine

Il avait fermé la porte et l'éponge n'avait pas pu résister. Elle dégoulinait sur le sol. J'étais bonne pour tout ramasser, ce qui me stresserait, mais pour l'instant, le repos m'importait.

- Et ne reste pas une heure, je voudrais me doucher avant d'aller manger.

J'étais condamnée à cohabiter avec lui, à le supporter. La guerre serait dure.

**_PDV Edward_**

J'avais passé une excellente nuit, je me croyais dans un rêve. Oui, mais ce rêve n'était qu'à sens unique, car Isabella avait du mal à se souvenir de cela. Mais, j'espérais que ce n'était pas la dernière nuit que nous passerions ensemble, j'espérais qu'Isabella et moi, aurions des moments intimes comme ceux d'hier. J'ai aimé la sentir en moi, la prendre sauvagement, même si avec elle, je préférais la manière douce. J'avais envie de découvrir de nouvelles choses en sa compagnie, mais cela n'allait plus être possible : d'une part, notre amour, ainsi que notre couple, s'étaient arrêtés le jour de mon départ, le jour où elle m'avait quitté. Plus rien était envisageable avec elle, c'était son choix, non le mien. D'autre part, Isabella avait un caractère différent du mien, nous n'étions pas compatibles. Alors il était évident que notre amour, ainsi que nos moments intimes, ne seraient qu'éphémères.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de ces moments, rien aurait été possible sans sa présence. Isabella pouvait me rendre accro à elle, accro à son corps. J'avais sans cesse besoin de ces moments, sans cesse besoin... J'étais en manque de sexe, quand elle était à mes côtés. Je n'avais qu'une envie... Mon esprit devenait pervers en sa compagnie, jamais je n'ai été ainsi. Cette femme avait le don de me changer, littéralement, mais... avais-je le droit de me contenter de cela ? Pouvais-je en demander davantage ? Il est clair qu'elle n'était pas disposée à m'en donner plus, se contentant du minimum, car sinon, rien de tout cela n'aurait eu lieu. J'étais prêt à tout accepter pour elle, tout faire pour son bien.

Je lui avais aussi volontiers cédé ma place à la salle de bain, privilège qui s'évertuait à durer une bonne heure maintenant. Pourquoi se laver prenait-il autant de temps ? Pourquoi le fait se prendre soin de soi et de son corps, de lui apporter les meilleures attentions prenaient si longtemps ? Ce n'était pas normal, ce n'était pas... Il avait dû se passer quelque chose, rien n'était habituel. Je devais en avoir le coeur net, je devais savoir, c'est pourquoi j'appelai Isabella. Cela dit, elle en répondit pas, alors je décidai de me lever. Je l'appelai derechef, mais aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Avec cette musique en bruit de fond, elle ne pouvait pas m'entendre. Je pris l'initiative de hurler.

- Bella !

Comme je le craignis, elle ne pipa mot.

- Bella, ouvre !

Je commençais sérieusement à avoir peur. Qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer ? Qui sait si elle ne s'était pas noyée ou une connerie dans le genre ?

- Bella, je t'en prie... ouvre, je t'en conjure, la suppliai-je.

Toujours pas de réponse. Cette fois, j'avais vraiment peur, une peur de plus en plus grande.

- Isabella, c'est... ce n'est pas drôle, tentai-je une dernière fois.

Ce n'étais pas normal, rien n'était normal. Je devais savoir ce que cela signifiait. Peut-être m'inquiétai-je pour rien ou peut-être était-ce justifié, mais je ne pouvais le savoir, tant que je n'étais pas entré. Je cognais sur la porte, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci s'ouvre.

- Hey, mais tu es malade ?

- Je... Tu n'as rien, ca va ? Me rassurai-je.

- Non, mais qu'est-ce que tu as, tu es devenu fou ? Sors de là ! Me gronda-t-elle sévèrement.

- J'ai eu peur, tu ne me répondais pas. J'ai cru que tu t'étais noyée ou un truc comme ça, se lui confiai-je.

- Tu as surtout voulu me reluquer dans mon bain... Dégage ! M'accusa-t-elle.

Là reluquer ? Ca va pas la tête ? Quoique la tentation était idéale, mais pas adaptée à la situation.

- Quoi, mais... Non, je te jure que non !

- Alors, pourquoi serais-tu venu dans ce cas ?

- Je t'ai dit, tu es ici depuis presque une heure et je ne t'ai pas entendue. Je t'ai appelée, mais tu ne m'as pas répondu... j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, lui répétai-je.

- Je vais bien, je vis, alors maintenant, tu peux dégager ? J'aimerais finir de dormir !

Dormir ? Elle dormait ? Et moi qui m'inquiétait, pfff !

- Oh, ça va, hein ! Si on ne peut même plus être gentil et prévenant maintenant... Après, on s'étonne pourquoi les hommes sont...

- Sors ! Me coupa-t-elle.

- OK, OK ! Mais si tu as un souci, ne viens pas te plaindre !

Je lui fermais la porte au nez. Juste avant de partir, j'avais pu la voir lancer l'éponge, qui se retrouva, je suppose, sur le sol.

- Dégage, s'énerva-t-elle en me lançant l'éponge, qui atterrit sur le sol.

- Apprends à viser, la taquinai-je.

J'adorai la taquiner, la faire devenir chèvre, si je puis dire, mais surtout la voir s'enrager pour des broutilles. Je sais, cela faisait très puéril, mais j'adorais cela. Pourtant, je ne voulais pas subir une telle frayeur pour une attente aussi longue dans la salle de bain. Et puis... en plus, on allait bientôt manger, alors...

- Et ne reste pas une heure, je voudrais me doucher avant d'aller manger, lui appris-je depuis la chambre.

**_PDV Bella_**

Je vérifiais les dernières retouches et sortis enfin de la salle de bain, j'étais enfin prête à affronter le regard des clients de l'hôtel. A croire que j'étais destinée à vivre cela, mariée avec Edward, mais non... J'avais simplement était idiote. Inutile de dire le regard meurtrier que je lui ai lancé en arrivant dans la chambre. Edward n'avait pas intérêt à parler, il ne devait pas parler.

- Bella, débuta-t-il.

- Je croyais que tu avais besoin de la salle de bain, le rembarrai-je.

Il ne parla pas et partit se préparer, mais ne me quitta pas pour autant du regard. Il me fixait, d'une façon peu conventionnelle. Je détestais cela, je détestais quand il usait de ses charmes pour me faire tomber dans ses bras, quand il savait faire céder mes barrières. Cet homme savait y faire avec moi.

Alors que je me dirigeais vers le balcon, espérant trouver un peu d'air frais, j'entendis mon téléphone sonner sur la table du salon. J'accourus vers celui-ci et décrochai.

- Allô !

- Bella, c'est moi, c'est Alice !

- Alice, je suis contente de t'entendre. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bella, je dois te parler, annonça-t-elle froidement.

- Alice, que se passe-t-il ? Tu me fais peur ?

Je pus l'entendre souffler, avant de reprendre.

- Depuis ton départ, un certain James essaye de te joindre, il était comme un fou.

Ce n'était pas possible, il n'avait pas recommencé. J'étais dans un cauchemar, ce n'était que cela.

- Bella, tu m'entends ? M'interpella ma soeur.

- Oui, oui, je suis là. Alice, que t'a dit ce James exactement ? Osai-je demander.

- Bella, tu as des problèmes ?

- Alice, réponds à ma putain de question. Que t'a dit James ? Clamai-je.

- Il a demandé à te parler, alors papa a dit que tu étais partie...

- Quoi ? Charlie a répondu, finis-je pour elle.

- Ben oui, me confirma-t-elle.

- Merde ! Continue !

- Bella, tu...

- Continue !

Elle fit une pause, sans doute réfléchissait-elle, puis ajouta :

- Alors, ne sachant pas où tu te trouvais, enfin, dans quelle ville tu étais, papa m'a demandé. Je lui ai demandé de me donner le téléphone et j'ai répondu à James.

- Tu lui as dit quoi ?

- Du calme Bella, cela ne sert à rien de s'énerver, mais j'aimerais que tu me rassures. Ce James, est-il... C'est un ami, un simple ami ?

Non, c'est lui qui m'a fait ça, c'est lui l'ordure.

- Alice, j'aimerais savoir ce que tu lui as dit.

- Je lui ai dit que tu étais absente, mais ça ne lui a pas plu. Il est devenu fou.

- Comment ça, pas plu ?

- Il m'a fait peur, il m'a... menacée.

- Quoi ?

Il a fait quoi ? Qu'avait-elle dit ?

- James m'a menacée, il... si je ne lui disais pas où tu te trouvais, il... Bella, j'ai coupé la communication pour ne pas que Charlie entende, j'ai pris le téléphone et là, je suis avec Jasper, dans sa voiture. Bella, avec ce James, que se passe-t-il ?

- Je ne peux t'en parler, je... Alice, j'ai...

Je me stoppais, tentant de contenir mes larmes.

- Bella, c'est lui l'auteur du... c'est lui qui... Le soir de la fête du lycée, c'était lui ?

- Tu es sérieuse ? Comprit-elle.

- C'est lui Alice ! Me répétai-je.

- Bella, tu comptes bientôt rentrer ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Il est décidé de te retrouver. Crois-moi, s'il l'a fait pour Forks et le reste, il arrivera bien à te retrouver maintenant.

- Que faire ? Je ne vais pas passer ma vie à fuir, je ne vais pas le laisser me faire peur, je...

- Bella, me surprit Edward.

Je me retournais, après avoir sursauté et lui fis face. Il était debout, devant moi, le regard rempli de questions.

- Je dois te laisser Al, embrasse Jazz pour moi.

Je raccrochais et croisais les bras. Je n'avais pas aimé qu'il me surprenne, pas aimé le fait qu'il écoute.

- T'étais obligé d'écouter ?

- Je n'ai pas écouté, enfin... presque pas, me murmura-t-il un peu fort, en se tenant les cheveux.

C'était la première fois que je le voyais agir ainsi, la première fois qu'il faisait ça, depuis cette soirée là. Cependant, je devais savoir.

- Ouai, donc tu as tout entendu.

- Tout non. Juste que tu voulais partir. Je te fais peur Bella ? J'ai été méchant ou fais quelque chose qui te fasse fuir ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Qu... quoi ?

- Oui, qu'ai-je fait pour que tu veuilles partir ?

Il pensait réellement que je parlais de lui ? Il pensait vraiment que toute la conversation ne tournait qu'autour de lui ?

- Je... Tu n'étais pas le centre de cette conversation, je... Je ne parlais pas de toi.

- Oh, alors...

- J'ai compris !

- Tu as compris quoi, au juste ?

- Jacob ! C'est lui qui te donne tant de tracas ? C'est ça ?

- Je... non, bien sûr que non !

- Alors, c'est quoi ?

- On va manger ? Lui proposai-je.

Bien que je ne désirais pas me montrer à la foule, je n'avais pas d'autre choix pour esquiver cette conversation. Je devais tout faire oublier toute cette histoire, tout y compris ne plus en parler.

_**Bon, on y est. Je voulais continuer ce chapitre, mais honnêtement, je n'ai plus le temps.**_

_**Je dois donc couper là, mais pas de panique, je mettrai cela pour le prochain chapitre.**_

_**Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**_


	15. Chapitre 14 : Dur d'être mariés

_**Bonsoir,**_

_**le week end se termine, mais mon chapitre, lui est bien là. On avance dans l'histoire, on avance doucement certes, mais on avance tout de même.**_

_**Sinon, pour Bella, son secret, car vous avez remarqué qu'elle a un secret, sera bientôt révélé. Il faut juste que la lune de miel soit passée, pour que vous le connaissiez. Bref, je n'en dis pas plus, je vous laisse lire.**_

_**Par ailleurs, je tiens à remercier toutes les mises en alertes, favoris..., mais aussi les reviews. Pour les **non incrites**, vo****i****ci leur réponse.**_

**_Anges0112_**

Pour James, je ne peux t'en dire plus, car sinon, tout serait révélé. Quant à la discussion que Bella doit avoir avec Ed, cela arrivera, mais pas tout de suite, mais loin non plus, tkt. Entre eux, si ça s'arrangera ? Bien sûr, car j'aore les happy end.

_**aurélie**_

Je ne peux t'envoyer le lien de mon blog, il n'existe plus, désolée.

**_Bonne lecture :-)_**

Le repas se passa sans encombre. Pour une fois, j'avais choisi le second restaurant (_**Photo sur mon blog**_) et j'avais pu, à mon aise, fixer Bella. Celle-ci, bien qu'au départ troublée, ne me prêta plus aucune attention depuis ce fameux appel. Pire, elle sembla même... absente. A quoi pouvait-elle penser ? Bon, c'est vrai que le fait de traverser un couloir d'un hôtel de luxe, avec la moitié des clients ayant le regard braqué sur vous, ne permettait pas de se sentir à l'aise, surtout en vue des circonstances de la veille, mais tout de même. Elle n'avait pas parlé de tout le trajet, s'accrochant à mon bras et baissant le regard. Que se tramait-il dans sa tête ? Que se passait-il, pour qu'une soirée avec son mari, en l'occurence moi, lui permette d'être ailleurs ? Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de mauvais, enfin, pas à mon souvenir, mais de là à être distante... Non, il se passait autre chose, quelque chose de plus important. Et je me devais, en tant que nouvel époux, de connaître la vérité.

- Bella, l'interpellai-je.

- Hein ? Se réveilla-t-elle.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien, reporta-t-elle son attention sur son plat, à peine touché.

- Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas.

- Oh, c'est... Une petite dispute avec Alice, me dit-elle.

Elle pensait me rouler, mais je pus voir à son regard qu'elle mentait, elle me mentait. Ce qui était rare, car jamais Isabella ne m'avait menti. Elle n'a jamais menti à personne d'ailleurs.

- Isabella, ignorai-je sa réponse, je peux te croire, mais je pense que tu me caches certaines choses. Tu sais, si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là, je peux t'aider tu sais...

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

J'avais donc raison, elle me mentait, mais connaître la véritable raison était une autre chose.

- Isabella, l'encourageai-je en lui tenant la main, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

- Je... Je ne peux pas, je suis désolée.

- C'est Jacob ? C'est moi ?

- Non, aucun des deux, assena-t-elle.

- Alors, qui ? C'est quelqu'un ? C'est quoi ?

- Je... J'aimerais que tu ne te mêles pas de cela, je te prie. J'aimerais que tu me laisses vivre ma vie, s'énerva-t-elle.

- Je voulais juste être poli, excuse-moi de m'intéresser à toi, maugréai-je.

- Je crois qu'il est un peu tard pour cela, non ?

- Je te demande pardon ? Me enquis-je.

- Tu m'as parfaitement comprise, affirma-t-elle.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

Qu'avait-elle ? Que se passait-il à la fin ?

- Tu vas bien ? Lui demandai-je enfin.

- Je te le répète, cela ne te regarde pas... plus

Donc, cela me concernait. Que se passait-il ?

- Bella, je...

- Ca va, tout se passe bien ? Me coupa le serveur.

- Oui, merci, répondis-je froidement.

- Il vous faut autre chose ?

- Non, merci, dis-je amèrement.

Il partit, sans demander son reste.

- Bella, débutai-je.

- J'aimerais manger tranquillement, m'interrompit-elle, alors peux-tu... Peut-on parler d'autre chose ?

- A ton aise, acceptai-je à contre coeur.

En vérité, je n'avais pas envie de changer de sujet, je voulais continuer cette conversation, mais, j'avais bien vu son incapacité à m'en dire plus. Je devais donc laisser tomber ce délicat sujet.

- Alors, que comptes-tu faire ? Tentai-je de dévier la conversation.

- Comment ça ?

- Ben, comment vois-tu tes journées, enfin, tant qu'on est ici, tu comptes faire quoi pour occuper le temps perdu ?

- Si tu t'imagines que toi et moi, on remettra le couvert, tu te mets le doigt dans l'oeil, m'accusa-t-elle.

- Je... Je n'ai jamais pensé cela, je... Tu te trompes, je ne suis pas ainsi, me défendis-je.

- Mais bien sûr !

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demandai-je.

- Il m'arrive que je viens de comprendre. Tu as réussi à me mettre dans ton lit, tu m'as fait... boire pour arriver à tes fins, mais ce soir, cela ne se passera pas ainsi

- Parce que c'est ma faute maintenant ?

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'une fois de plus, Bella avait crié et s'était ridiculisée.

- Tu n'as aucun scrupule, tu te crois tout permis, recommença-t-elle, mais tu vois, je ne me ferai pas avoir une nouvelle fois. Je ne suis pas une salope, je ne suis pas Ta salope.

- Bella, commençai-je.

- Tu sais quoi ? Jamais je n'aurai dû coucher avec toi. Maintenant, j'ai la réputation d'une salope, me coupa-t-elle.

A bon ? Et depuis quand ?

- Bella, je...

- J'en ai assez, je m'en vais, m'interrompit-elle.

Elle se leva et s'arrêta. Elle remarqua que tous les clients du restaurant la fixaient et comprit qu'une fois de plus, elle s'était ridiculisée.

- Tu es fier de toi ? Assena-t-elle, avant de quitter le restaurant.

- Bella, reviens, essayai-je de la retenir.

Je constatai, en me levant que je n'avais pas réglé la note. Je déposai un billet sur la table, assez pour ne pas en devoir et partis la rejoindre.

- Bella, attends ! Insistai-je.

Cependant, je ne pouvais aller bien loin, je n'arrivais plus à la retrouver. Elle semblait avoir disparue. Je ne savais même pas où elle était, à vrai dire.

- Bella, l'appelai-je.

Bon sang, où avait-elle pu aller ? Où pouvait-elle bien se rendre ? Où s'était-elle dirigée ? Je commençais à paniquer, car plus j'avançais, plus il m'était impossible de l'apercevoir. Ce n'était pas dur pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas m'avoir échappée ainsi, ce n'était pas possible. Que faire ? Comment savoir où elle se trouvait ?

- Excusez-moi, m'annonçai-je auprès de la réceptionniste.

- Monsieur, un problème ? Remarqua cette dame, en voyant mon air affolé.

- Je... Ma femme a quitté le restaurant et il m'est impossible de savoir où elle est. Comment puis-je la retrouver ?

- Pourquoi aurait-elle des raisons de partir ?

- On s'est disputé et enfin... elle n'a pas voulu m'écouter, elle s'entêtait dans ses idées fausses, avouai-je.

- C'est une envie passagère, elle va revenir d'une minute à l'autre.

- Je ne crois pas, j'ai... J'aimerais la retrouver, s'il vous plaît, quémandai-je.

- Avez-vous regardé dans le couloir ?

- Oui, mais elle n'y est pas, répondis-je.

- Vos appartements ?

Ah non, ça je n'y avais pas pensé. Je répondis donc par la négative.

- Ben voilà ! Ecoutez, allez-y jeter un oeil, je suis sûre qu'elle vous y attend.

- Je...

- Allez-y, m'encouragea-t-elle.

J'obéis sans broncher, même si j'étais convaincu qu'elle n'y serait pas. En effet, cela serait difficile ou plutôt facile de se rendre là-bas. Oui, elle savait pertinemment que je viendrai la chercher là, donc si vraiment elle voulait m'éviter, pourquoi irait-elle s'isoler dans nos appartements ? Je devais cependant en avoir le coeur net, voilà pourquoi je me trouvais devant la porte de nos appartements, hésitant à entrer. Comme un élan de courage, j'ouvris enfin la porte et jetais un rapide coup d'oeil dans chaque pièce. Après une révélation évidente de son absence, je retournai dans le couloir et descendis les escaliers, l'ascenseur ne me tentant guère. Je ne mis pas plus de cinq minutes à descendre tous ces étages et me précipitai tel un fou, vers la réception.

- J'ai regardé et elle n'y est pas. S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi, déclarai-je.

- Je...

Cette femme me fixa, s'arrêtant de renseigner son client et me dit le plus poliment du monde :

- Je suis avec ce client, je suis à vous dans quelques minutes.

Merde ! Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de mon impolitesse. Quel con ! Je prenais mon mal en patience et patientais. Je tentais de la chercher du regard, je contemplais chaque recoin de l'entrée, espérant l'apercevoir, mais rien. Au bout de quelques minutes, la réceptionniste s'occupa de mon cas.

- Alors, vous me disiez...

- Ma femme n'est pas dans nos appartements, finis-je pour elle.

- Oh... et selon vous, où a-t-elle pu aller ?

- Je l'ignore, c'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de votre aide. J'aimerais la trouver, mais je n'y arrive pas.

- A-t-elle un numéro, un téléphone avec elle ?

- Son portable, oui.

Elle prit le fixe de l'hôtel et commença à composer un numéro. Lorsqu'elle reporta son attention sur moi, je lui avouai honteusement :

- Je n'ai pas son numéro, malheureusement.

A vrai dire, je n'avais pas pensé à me procurer son numéro, car je n'y avais pas pensé. J'ai vraiment été con. Même la réceptionniste comprit que j'étais stupide.

- Oh, je vois, rit-elle.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, je...

- Jeunes mariés ? Fit-elle.

- Oui, confirmai-je.

- Ecoutez, elle ne semble pas être partie, en tout cas, je ne le pense pas. Je vais contacter les employés de l'hôtel. Ainsi, nous serons fixés. Cela vous convient-il ?

- Parfait !

Elle commença par contacter le responsable de la piscine, mais la réponse fut négative. Ensuite, elle appela ceux de la salle de gym, le cinéma, tout ce qui serait susceptible de la faire s'isoler. Je commençais, au fil du temps, à croire qu'elle m'avait vraiment quitté.

- Je l'ai trouvée, sourit l'employée.

- C'est vrai ? Me réjouis-je. Où est-elle ?

- Votre femme se trouve... elle est... Elle s'est réfugiée au casino, m'apprit-elle gênée.

- C'est une plaisanterie ?

- Je... Non !

Sans rien ajouter de plus, je partis, tel un énervé et rejoignis la salle de jeux. En entrant, un employé vint me proposer une table, mais je le rembarrai automatiquement. Je tentai de l'apercevoir du regard, si bien qu'au bout de quelques secondes, je finis par la voir. Elle était en pleine partie, aux machines à sous. Je me dirigeais vers elle, le regard rempli de colère.

- Pas le temps, je veux terminer mes parties, lâcha-t-elle le regard rivé sur la machine.

Je lui tapotais l'épaule, espérant qu'elle me regarderait. Pour ma part, je n'avais pas l'envie ou plutôt, ne voulais pas parler.

- Tu n'as pas compris, je... Edward ! Remarqua-t-elle enfin ma présence.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Me gronda-t-elle.

Elle sembla énervée, mais c'était moi qui devait être en colère, non elle.

- Je te retourne la question.

- Ben, je joue, ça se voit pas ?

Elle me faisait quoi là ?

- Je ne parlais pas de ça.

- Ben de quoi alors ?

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? Pourquoi tu veux jouer à ces jeux ?

- Ben, j'ai eu envie d'essayer et plus j'y joue, plus j'y suis accro, me confia-t-elle.

- Bella, tu crois que c'est le moment ? Hurlai-je.

- Pourquoi ce ne serait pas le moment ?

- Arrête ce petit jeu, je déteste ça, m'énervai-je, les mains posées sur sa chaise.

- Arrêter quoi ?

Elle voulait jouer, très bien.

- Je suis curieux de savoir de quoi Alice et toi vous vous aviez parlé, la narguai-je.

- Tu n'oserais pas !

- Oh que si !

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?

- S'il vous plaît, pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît, atténuer le ton de votre discussion ? Cela dérange les clients, nous disputa un employé.

- Bien sûr, acceptai-je.

- Bien sûr Edward, tu peux partir maintenant !

- Oh non, je ne partirai pas sans toi, je n'irai nulle part sans toi.

- Et pourquoi ? Je ne t'appartiens pas que je sache, je ne suis pas ton chien, ton toutou.

- Je n'ai jamais dit cela !

- Non, mais tu le penses, renchérit-elle.

- Je... jamais je ne... Pourquoi tu penses toujours que je suis le méchant ? Pourquoi tu me penses ainsi, hein ? Voulus-je savoir.

- Parce que tu l'es, tu es cet homme.

- Bella, ne commence pas, s'il te plaît !

- Allez-vous engueuler ailleurs, nous sermonna une cliente.

- Oh, ça va, hein !

- Monsieur, s'il vous plaît, veuillez sortir ou vous calmer, mais cessez de vous disputez comme vous le faites, nous demanda ce qui semblait être le directeur du casino.

- De toute façon, il allait partir, me jeta Bella.

- Je vois, je n'ai pas le choix apparemment !

Je regardais une dernière fois Bella, qui semblait ne plus me porter la moindre attention, je n'existais plus pour elle. Je me demandais ce qui avait pu se passer, ce qui l'avait changée et partis. Plus rien ne semblait avoir d'importance pour elle, plus rien ne semblait compter.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'atteignis enfin ma chambre. Je me préparais à passer une bonne partie de la nuit, seul, nuit ennuyante et triste. Je m'installais sur ce grand lit vide et froid, attrapais la télécommande et commençais à zapper. A cette heure-ci, rien ne semblait me tenter, rien ne semblait être intéressant. Pire, je m'ennuyais. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je m'ennuyais d'elle. Elle me manquait, terriblement. Qui aurait pu croire qu'une fille puisse me manquer à ce point ? Pourtant, c'était bien le cas. Je devais la comprendre, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Pourquoi se comportait-elle ainsi avec moi ? Pourquoi me rejetait-elle ?

Je crois qu'à trop y réfléchir, je finis par m'endormir. Au bout d'une bonne heure, j'entendis mon téléphone sonner, ce qui m'obligea à ouvrir les yeux.

- Allô !

- Bonjour, monsieur Edward Cullen ?

- Oui, c'est moi !

- Nous avons un petit soucis avec votre femme, Isabella.

- Comment ça, un petit souci ? M'intéressai-je.

- Votre femme semble, comment dire, il faudrait que vos veniez la récupérer.

- La récupérer, mais où ça ?

- Au bar «Elixir» de l'hôtel.

- Au bar, mais...

- Elle n'est pas en état de se déplacer seule, je pense que vous voyez où je veux en venir.

Il voulait dire quoi là ? Qu'elle était ivre ?

- Elle est...

- ... ivre, oui, termina-t-il pour moi.

- Je vois, soufflai-je, je vais venir...

- Dans cinq minutes, m'empressai-je de justifier.

Je raccrochais, lançais mon téléphone sur le lit et m'effondrais sur le matelas. Ce qu'Isabella me faisait vivre, ne me permettait pas d'être serein, mais j'étais très heureux d'être avec elle malgré tout.

Après m'avoir vite fait aspergé le visage d'eau et m'être recoiffé, je fermais et quittais notre suite, avant de descendre au bar. En passant, je pus voir que tous les clients ou presque tous, avaient quitté le rez de chaussé, ainsi que les diverses salles de l'hôtel, pour rejoindre leur propre suite. Ce que je les enviais à ce moment précis. Si ma femme ne s'était pas montrée égoïste, je serai comme eux, en train de faire de doux et jolis rêves, non sans courir après celle-ci. A peine être arrivé au bar, le directeur du bar, à en lire son badge, me sauta presque dessus.

- Monsieur Cullen, c'est génial que vous ayez pu venir. Votre femme a littéralement vidé la bouteille. Elle semble ne plus tenir debout. Jugez-en par vous même.

Je le suivis et l'aperçus rapidement.

- S'il vous plaît, essayez de veiller à ne ce que cela ne se reproduise pas. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile votre nouvelle fonction de mari, mais essayez de penser à elle.

- Ne vous en faites pas, j'y veillerai, le rassurai-je.

En vérité, je n'étais pas sûre que cela soit faisable, mais je me promettais d'essayer.

- Bella, la réveillai-je, en arrivant à ses côtés.

- Bella, lui tapotai-je la joue.

Elle commença à se réveiller en me fixant, avant de rire.

- Il n'y a rien de drôle, ce n'est pas drôle.

- Oh, mon mari adoré, se jeta-t-elle à mon cou.

- Arrête, lui ordonnai-je.

Bien évidemment, elle n'en fit qu'à sa tête et continua. Je tentais de la traîner, mais pas facile quand elle en avait décidé autrement, si bien qu'il me fallut bien dix donnes minutes pour rentrer dans notre suite. Une fois arrivé, je m'empressai de l'allonger sur le lit. Cependant, Isabella ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, puisqu'elle me força à me coucher à ses côtés. Quand je dis forcé, je veux simplement dire qu'elle m'a tiré le bras et eu par surprise. Cela l'a encore fois faite rire.

- Arrête de rire !

- Oh, Edward, si tu savais comme tu es sexy quand tu t'énerves.

- Oui, ben arrête quand même !

- Sinon quoi ? Me défia-t-elle.

- Sinon, je te laisse en plan.

- Et tu oserais abandonner ton héritage ?

La garce, elle m'avait eu derechef. Que pouvais-je bien faire pour la calmer ?

- Maintenant dors !

- Je n'en ai pas envie, je m'ennuie. Tu peux t'occuper de moi ? Se tenta-t-elle en se déshabillant.

- Pour que tu me dises que je t'ai eue ? Que tout est de ma faute ? Non, hors de question !

Je le fixai, puis ajoutai :

- Peux-tu, s'il te plaît te rhabiller ?

Elle m'ignora et continua ses déhanchés, tout en enlevant le bas.

- Bella, je...

Je ne pus finir, qu'elle plaqua ses lèvres sur ma bouche. Autant dire que ce baiser était brutal et intense. Jamais je n'avais connu pareil, ou peut-être... si, je l'ai connu avec elle. D'ailleurs en y repensant, pourquoi n'avais-je pas le droit de me soulager avec elle ? Nous étions mariés que je sache, donc...

- Bella, la secouai-je.

Elle ne me répondit pas.

- Bella ?

Je la soulevais, car elle était couchée sur moi. Je pus voir qu'elle s'était endormie. Je crois qu'elle avait raison, c'était la meilleure solution. Je devais faire pareil, dormir était ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Demain serait un autre jour, une journée... éprouvante, je le craignais.

_**Alors ?**_

_**Bisous et bonne semaine :-)**_

_**LuneBlanche**_

**__**


	16. Chapitre 15 : Quand le passé resurgit

_**Bonjour,**_

_**je suis désolée pour ce retard, mais ayant eu des examens, je n'ai pas pu venir. Me revoilà avec une semaine de retard. Désolée de ne pas avoir posté le week-end dernier.**_

_**Sinon, pour me faire pardonner, j'ai mis un chapitre long (ça m'arrive souvent ces temps-ci). Ca dépend de mon inspiration en fait... J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira, c'est un chapitre important.**_

_**J'ai lu que certaines ne comprennent pas les liens de parenté. C'est normal, j'avais fait quelque fautes, mais j'ai remédié à cela.**_

_**Je vous propose un petit résumé :**_

_**Emmett**__** : **_cousin de Bella

_**Edward : **_fils de Carlisle et Esmée

**_Alice : _**soeur de Bella

_**Bonne lecture :-)**_

Le réveil fut dur. Autant pour moi, que pour Bella. Dire que je ne voulais pas me retrouver en sa compagnie serait faux, mais le faire contre son gré... En même temps, c'est ce que j'avais dit depuis le début, mais la voir se forcer, la voir le faire à contrecoeur et être triste, pas pour moi, non merci. Certes, je l'ai toujours aimée, mais je ne souhaitais pas que cela soit à sens unique. Elle méritait mieux que cette situation, beaucoup mieux. D'ailleurs, j'avais pas mal réfléchi cette nuit et j'étais, en la regardant dormir, venu à me décider. Je sais, cela n'est pas correct vis-à-vis de ma famille, qui avait mis tant d'espoir en moi, mais je n'avais pas le droit de lui faire cela, bien qu'elle le mérite. C'est vrai, j'aurai pu me venger de sa lâcheté, me venger de toute son hypocrisie, mais je n'étais pas ainsi. Non, je n'étais pas ce genre d'hommes à faire souffrir une fille. J'avais un coeur. Et puis, c'était elle qui avait voulu me quitter, non moi, alors pourquoi devrais-je subir ses foudres ? Il est clair que si Bella agissait ainsi, c'était dû au fait qu'elle n'était pas heureuse. Elle se jouait des tours, m'en jouait aussi. Cela dit, bien qu'elle me certifie le contraire, je n'en étais pas moins stupide, au point de ne pas reconnaître son état psychologique.

Isabella ne m'aimait plus, c'était une évidence, mais je venais également de comprendre que le bonheur, son bonheur n'était pas en ma compagnie. Voilà pourquoi elle m'avait quitté comme un lâche, préférant me faire espérer, préférant me faire attendre. Voilà aussi pourquoi elle se comportait comme une peste en ce moment. Quand je dis en ce moment, je parlais bien évidemment de l'instant où cet enterrement a eu lieu, jusqu'à ce matin.

- Comment ai-je pu l'égarer ? Cria une nouvelle fois ma femme, depuis ce matin.

- Tu le retrouveras, répétai-je derechef depuis mon canapé.

- Oh, c'est facile pour toi de dire cela. Tu ne lâches même pas ton regard de la télé, au lieu de m'aider. Pffff, c'est nul.

- A défaut de faire autre chose, je m'occupe comme je peux, répondis-je simplement.

- Ouais ouais, se moqua-t-elle.

- Excuse-moi, mais ce n'est pas moi qui suis désagréable avec mon mari depuis le début, pas moi qui, au saut du lit, frappe le mur en criant, réveillant son homme en sursaut par la même occasion, pas moi qui insulte tous ceux qui veulent m'aider... Je continue ?

Elle ne pipa mot, mais me fixa. J'en profitai pour enchaîner.

- Ce n'est pas moi non plus qui répond de façon hautaine, méchante, froide et désagréable, pas moi qui boit et force mon époux à coucher avec moi, pour qu'après, on l'accuse d'être le responsable, pas moi qui cauchemarde et hurle dans mon sommeil, pas moi qui se fait prendre pour une salope par tous les clients de l'hôtel présents ce jour-là, pas moi non plus qui crie dans un ascenseur. Alors, avant de parler, remémore-toi tout ce que tu as fait depuis nos retrouvailles.

- Ah oui ? Si tu savais comme je m'en moque, rit-elle.

- Parce que tu vas me dire que d'avoir tous ces regards sur toi, de te sentir si mal dans ta peau, chaque fois que toutes ces choses que j'ai cité se produisent, ne t'affecte pas ? Ne pas retrouver ton téléphone, au point de m'accuser d'être sur mon canapé à regarder la télé, ne te fais rien ?

- Ce n'est pas la même chose, parla-t-elle lamentablement, les bras croisés et la tête tournée.

- Et en quoi je te prie ?

- Ce téléphone, j'en ai besoin, c'est ma vie, trouva-t-elle en me fixant.

- Pfff, laisse-moi en rire. Parfois, tu sembles t'en lasser.

- M'en lasser ? Mais j'en ai besoin de ce téléphone, insista-t-elle en le cherchant à nouveau.

- Parfois... et c'est le mieux, tu sembles limite collée à lui, comme si... comme si ta vie en dépendait. Tu attends quoi ? Des nouvelles de ton prince charmant ?

- Si seulement..

- Merci pour moi, m'attristai-je.

- J'ai le droit d'espérer, non ?

Merde ! Je n'arrivais pas la comprendre. Pourquoi agissait-elle ainsi bon sang ?

- Si tu savais comme tu es pitoyable, la critiquai-je.

- Je...

Elle sembla décontenancée, en vue de son mutisme. Quant à moi, je savourais ma petite victoire, ma soudaine victoire. Cela dit, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin.

- Mais attends une minute, qui avait besoin de son ex pour toucher son héritage ? Me rappela-t-elle.

- Ca n'a rien à voir !

- Je ne crois pas non. Tu dis que rien ne m'atteint, mais toi qu'est-ce qui t'atteint ? Que serais-tu prêt à faire pour obtenir ton héritage ?

- C'est vrai ça, qu'est-ce qui m'atteint ? Hein ? Je crois que c'est le fait que tu sois dans la même pièce que moi qui me rend nerveux, fis-je.

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrait être nerveuse, voulut-elle me rectifier.

- Je te demande pardon ? Pourquoi serais-tu nerveuse ?

- Il faut dire que ma vie n'a pas été facile, mais j'essaie de me faire en sorte que cela s'arrange, ce qui me cause pas mal de stress.

- Tu peux être plus claire ?

- Ben avec la vie que j'ai eue et le train de vie que je mène, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être stressée, nerveuse, m'expliqua-t-elle.

- Je vois, mais pourquoi me dis-tu cela ? Tentai-je de comprendre.

- Tu me demandes pourquoi je suis nerveuse, alors je t'ai répondu.

- Oh, c'est vrai que tu agis en petite fille bien élevée, me moquai-je.

- Je suis bien élevée, confirma-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as montré ces derniers jours, je regrette, lui rappelai-je.

- Tu m'y avais obligée, j'y étais obligée, m'avoua-t-elle pitoyablement.

Attendez une minute ? Avait-elle dit que j'étais le responsable de son comportement ?

- C'est moi qui t'y avait obligée ? C'est la meilleure celle-là. Je ne t'ai jamais rien fait qui justifie cela, me défendis-je.

- Tu n'es pas le seul, mais tu y as contribué.

- Et j'ai fait quoi ?

- Oh, arrête, tu le sais très bien ! Maugréa-t-elle.

- Non, quoi ?

Bon sang, pourquoi me faisait-elle cela ?

- Je...

Une sonnerie l'interrompit. Je maudissais déjà cette personne qui osait perturber cette conversation. Non pas que cela soit désagréable, mais plutôt que ce n'était pas le moment.

- Allô !

- ...

- Qui est à l'appareil ?

- ...

- James...

- ...

- Non, je ne peux pas, je... S'il vous plaît, arrêtez !

- ...

- J'aimerai être tranquille, laissez-moi tranquille !

- ...

- Je ne peux faire cela, je... C'est du passé maintenant, je veux être heureuse !

- ...

- Je vais raccrocher, laissez-moi ! Annonça-t-elle, avant de s'exécuter.

- Bella, ça va ? M'inquiétai-je, devant son visage devenu blanc d'un seul coup.

J'étais désormais debout, face à elle.

- Je... Je devrais prendre une douche... Oui, c'est ça, je vais prendre une douche, essaya-t-elle de partir.

- Bella, tu es sûre que ça va ? La retins-je par le bras.

- Je... Excuse-moi, Edward !

- Mais voyons, tu es devenue blanche d'un coup et... tu trembles, constatai-je.

- J'ai besoin d'une bonne douche, je...

- Bella...

Elle ne m'écouta cependant pas et se dirigea en sanglotant vers la salle de bain. La voir ainsi me fit mal. Pourquoi un simple appel pouvait lui retourner le cerveau ? Pourquoi tout pouvait changer, l'espace d'un instant ? Que c'était-il passé, que s'étaient-ils dit ? Et puis d'ailleurs, ce James, qui était-il ? Le connaissait-elle aussi bien que moi ? Sans doute, car sinon, cela ne l'aurait pas autant chamboulée. Je venais d'ailleurs de comprendre la véritable raison du comportement de ces derniers jours d'Isabella. J'espérai que ce soit cet homme la cause et non moi.

Cet appel avait eu le don de me retourner le cerveau, de m'affecter tout autant qu'elle, même si je ne savais pas ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. J'espérais que ce ne soit pas grave, mais dans le fond, que pouvais-je espérer ? J'étais peut-être plus rien pour elle, juste qu'un simple passé pour Isabella, mais j'espérais, oui je voulais par dessus tout l'aider. Dire que penser à tout cela me donnait mal au crâne, alors que pouvait-elle bien ressentir ? Je devais m'asseoir pour supporter tout cela, car j'avais dû mal à rester debout, mais elle, qu'était-elle en train de faire ? Je ne pense pas qu'elle irait jusqu'au suicide, à vrai dire, je ne l'imaginais pas ainsi, mais pour pouvoir l'aider, il fallait que je reprenne mes esprits. Je m'asseyais donc quelques secondes, avant de lui venir en aide. Je devais la soutenir, l'épauler par la suite.

Alors que j'étais toujours plongé dans mes pensées, je vis ce téléphone sur la table. Elle l'avait laissé sur ce meuble... La curiosité étant trop grande, je voulais également soulager ma petite conscience, je me levais, attrapais son téléphone et composais le dernier numéro. Quelques secondes se passèrent avant que le correspondant ne réponde...

- Isabella, tu t'es enfin décidée ? As-tu enfin accepté ma proposition ? Se réjouit un homme.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Me enquis-je.

- Je..., mais enfin qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Où est Isabella ?

- Elle se lave. J'aimerais savoir ce que vous lui voulez et qui vous êtes, m'entêtai-je.

- C'est entre elle et moi. Où est-elle ? Pourquoi ne me répond-t-elle pas ? S'impatienta-t-il.

- Peut-être parce qu'après votre appel, elle a semblé sous le choc, chamboulée.

- Ce n'est rien, ça passera. Pourrai-je lui parler ?

- Peut-être pourriez-vous me dire qui vous êtes ? Il me semble que j'ai entendu votre prénom tout à l'heure... James, je crois ?

- Je... Comment savez-vous ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Vous voyez, je sais ce qui atteint ma femme.

- Votre femme ? Mais... je n'étais pas au courant de cela. Depuis quand vous a-t-elle épousé ? Me questionna-t-il, visiblement très énervé de cela.

- On vient tout juste de se marier, lui révélai-je.

- Je... Vous l'aimez ?

Quoi ? C'étaient quoi ces questions ? Que voulait-il à Bella d'abord ?

- Cela ne vous regarde pas. Et puis d'abord, que voulez-vous à Bella ? Vous êtes quoi, un ex, un frère... Pourquoi toutes ces questions sur elle ?

- Bella et moi sommes fiancés. Je venais de lui demander de m'épouser, il y a quelques minutes.

Avais-je bien entendu ?

- Je dois vous laisser, monsieur..., commença-t-il.

- Cullen, Edward Cullen.

- Très bien monsieur Cullen. Je dois vous laisser, dites à Bella que je la rappellerai, me quémanda-t-il.

- Sans problème !

- Oh, au fait, où puis-je vous envoyer mes félicitations pour votre soudaine union ? Me questionna-t-il.

- Nous séjournons à l'hôtel Royal, de Las Vegas.

- Très bien, alors je vais vous envoyer cela de ce pas.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé vous savez.

- J'insiste !

- Comme vous voulez, cédai-je.

- N'oubliez pas de dire à Bella mon futur rappel. Je vous félicite encore. A bientôt !

- C'est ça, à bientôt !

Je raccrochais. Je n'étais pas vraiment certain de vouloir aider Bella. A vrai dire, je n'étais plus sûr de rien. Devais-je annuler mon mariage ? Le garder ? Et puis, pourquoi ne m'avait-elle pas dit que James et elle étaient fiancés ? Je pensais à Jacob, c'était ce qu'elle m'avait dit, mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. Lui en fallait-il plusieurs ? Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ?

- Edward, je peux savoir pourquoi mon téléphone se trouve dans tes mains ? Me surprit Bella.

- Je... J'étais au téléphone avec James

- Quoi ? Il... il a osé rappeler ? Comment...

- Je n'arrivais pas te voir ainsi, chamboulée, perdue, triste... Alors, j'ai... J'ai composé le dernier appel, la coupai-je.

- Tu as fait quoi ?

Elle était passée de blanche d'angoisse à rouge de colère.

- Comment as-tu pu te mêler de mes affaires ? Comment as-tu pu l'appeler ?

- Je te l'ai dit, j'ai...

- J'ai compris ce que tu as fait, m'interrompit-elle. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est...

Elle souffla, les doigts sur les yeux.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu étais fiancée ?

Elle releva son regard et me fixa :

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, il me semble. Jake et moi, il n'y a aucun problème. Il accepte notre mariage.

- Je ne parlais pas de Jacob, mais de James.

- James ? Je... Que t'a dit cet enfoiré ?

- Surveille ton langage ! Lui ordonnai-je.

- Je parle comme je veux de l'homme qui m'a détruite.

- Tu parles de quoi là ? Bella, qu'est-ce que tout ceci veut dire ?

- Je... Tu devrais le savoir, tu étais au courant.

- Au courant de quoi ?

De quoi parlait-elle ? M'avait-on caché quelque chose d'autre ?

- Qu'as-tu dit exactement à James ? Que t'a-t-il dit ? Lui as-tu dit où nous étions, où nous irons ?

- Je... Oui, j'ai... il m'a demandé où nous étions actuellement, il veut nous envoyer ses félicitations.

- Tu n'as pas osé, tu n'as pas fait ça, dis-moi que tu ne l'as pas fait ? Hurla-t-elle, au bord des larmes.

- Si, pourquoi ?

- Non, ce n'est pas possible, je... Non ! Pleura-t-elle.

- Bella, m'approchai-je, afin de la consoler.

- Laisse-moi, je..., s'éclipsa-t-elle.

- Bella...

- Laisse-moi !

Elle se dirigea vers son armoire, attrapa le peu d'affaires qu'elle avait apporté et prit sa valise.

- Que fais-tu ?

- Je dois partir, je dois m'en aller

- Pourquoi ?

- Il faut que je quitte cet endroit le plus vite possible, il ne faut pas qu'il me retrouve.

- Mais enfin, mais de quoi tu parles ?

- James est celui qui m'a détruite, c'est lui l'auteur.

Elle parla, tout en bouclant sa valise.

- L'auteur de quoi ?

- Je... Tu le sais, tu étais au courant.

- Au courant de quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? Bella, explique-moi !

- Je... Tu devrais le savoir, c'était le soir où tu m'as quittée.

- Je ne t'ai jamais quittée, pas comme toi !

Elle s'était arrêtée, me fixant, mais elle ne pleura plus.

- Je... Je t'ai attendu sous cette pluie, j'ai espéré retenir ton train, mais dans mon état, ce n'était pas facile.

Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'elle me disait. Qu'essayait-elle de m'expliquer ?

- Bella, je ne comprends rien !

- Tu as sans doute oublié ou..., sanglota-t-elle.

- Bella, la serrai-je, pour la consoler.

- Bella, poursuivis-je, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ce fameux soir ? J'ai toujours été là, tu le sais. Jamais je ne t'ai quittée.

- Tu n'es vraiment au courant de rien, tu... Personne ne t'a rien dit ?

- Non, de quoi ?

- Ce fameux soir, où j'ai cru m'être faite larguer, j'ai découvert que... Il...

- Bella, l'encourageai-je. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

- Je... Edward, jure moi que tu ne m'as jamais quittée !

- Je ne t'ai jamais quittée et je resterai avec toi, jusqu'à ce que tu veuilles de moi.

Ma phrase avait eu le don de l'apaiser, elle rit quelque seconde.

- Alors, il faudra que tu restes longtemps dans ce cas.

- Tout le temps dont tu auras besoin de moi, débitai-je.

- Mais si tu as prévu de rester longtemps avec moi, peux-tu me dire, où nous résiderons dans ce cas ?

- Je... J'ai oublié de chercher une maison, mais je te promets que d'ici peu de temps, tout sera rétabli.

- Oh, je vois !

- Bella, je veux bien être là pour toi, répondre à tes questions, mais j'aimerais que tu répondes aux miennes.

- Lesquelles ?

- Pourquoi, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal à l'aise ou que tu le prennes mal, mais j'ai besoin de savoir...

- Savoir quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu... Depuis que nous nous sommes revus à l'enterrement, tu étais un vrai démon, enfin... c'est une image, mais maintenant, tu sembles être un ange. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer de comportement ? Etait-ce dû à moi ?

Je me devais de savoir, je devais en avoir le coeur net.

- Oh ça, non jamais !

- Ah qui, alors ?

Elle ne dit rien, se contenta de fixer le sol, le regard vide.

- Bella, prononçai-je doucement.

- Je... J'ai cru que tu étais complice de tout cela, que... J'ai cru que tu m'avais quittée. Je sais, c'est dingue, mais... Je pensais que tu ne m'aimais plus, alors je me suis efforcée de te détester, bien que jamais je n'ai réussi.

- C'était donc de ma faute !

- Oui, mais non, mais... Je t'en ai voulu, mais le soir où tu m'as quittée, il s'est passé quelque chose de très grave. J'ai cru que tu me quittais par rapport à cela, j'ai cru que tu me rejetais. Je t'en ai voulu, je t'ai reproché de ne pas me protéger, mais en fait, tu ignorais tout.

- J'ignorais quoi ? Bella, que s'est-il passé ?

- Je...

Elle inspira fortement, avant d'enchaîner

- Bella...

- La vie a fait, qu'après toutes ces années, je n'ai pas pu t'en vouloir longtemps, car je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Oui, je sais que ce n'était pas le cas pour toi, mais tu sais, j'ai compris. Je ne te demanderai rien de plus, je te permettrai de vivre ta vie, une fois ce contrat de mariage fini. Je ne suis pas imposante... dans ta vie, tu ne verras presque pas ma présence. Je te demande simplement de rester en ta compagnie, afin d'éviter à mon passé de resurgir.

- Il s'est passé quoi ?

- Non, s'il te plaît, ne me force pas à en parler. Je n'en ai pas encore la force, ni le courage.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'ai-je fait pour que tu te méfies autant de moi ?

- Pendant toutes ces années, j'ai cru que tu me rejetais, que tu me quittais à cause de cela. J'ai

voulu te détester, à un tel point que je me suis méfiée de tout se rapportant à toi.

- C'est idiot !

- Je... Quand j'étais jeune, je ne voyais pas les choses ainsi, mais avec le temps, j'ai appris que tout cela ne te concernait pas, tu n'étais pas responsable. J'ai appris que l'amour pouvait être à sens unique.

- Bella, l'amour n'est pas à sens unique.

- Je...

Je la secouais à présent, espérant la faire parler, espérant qu'elle se confie à moi, mais en fait, je crois que j'échouais. Pire, elle se bloqua et fondit à nouveau en sanglots dans mes bras. La journée serait longue, très longue.

_**anges0112 :**_

Je te réponds ici

Il parleront, d'ailleurs, ils ont commencé dans ce chapitre.

J'espère t'avoir répondu dans celui-ci.

Bisous et merci

_**Merci à vous toutes**_

_****__**Prenez soin de vous, LuneBlanche**_


	17. Chapitre 16 : Coup monté ou réalité ?

_**Bonjour à toutes,**_

_**je tiens à vous expliquer mon retard. Je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance et un gros manque d'inspiration se faisait ressentir. J'ai des idées pour cette fiction, je sais ce que je veux mettre, où aller... Mais, le mettre sur papier est une autre paire de manche. En effet, je voulais écrire cela dans mon chapitre, mais je n'arrivais pas l'écrire. J'ai donc attendu deux semaines, avant d'enfin me lancer. J'espère y avoir réussi et que ce chapitre vous plaira. Il est un peu court, je le reconnais (comparé à ce que je faisais en dernier), mais je n'ai pas pu en faire plus.**_

_**Sinon, je pense avoir répondu à toutes les inscrites, mais pour ce qui est arrivé à Bella, vous le saurez très vite, promis. Il faut juste attendre que Bella soit sortie de prison. Oups, je crois que j'ai un peu divulgué de chapitre. Bon, je vais vous laissez le lire.**_

_**Rappel : c'est essentiellement un PDV Edward**_

_****__**A tout à l'heure ;-)**_

Deux heures que James avait téléphoné. Deux heures que nous étions partis. Deux heures que Bella m'avait supplié de rentrer. Deux heures que ma femme avait craqué dans mes bras.

Une heure que nous attendions ce maudit avion. Une heure que Bella était au téléphone avec Alice. Une heure qu'elle pleurait encore. Une heure que je croyais devenir fou.

Dix minutes que nous étions installés dans l'avion. Dix minutes que Bella avait raccroché d'avec Alice. Dix minutes que ses pleurs s'étaient calmés.

Cinq minutes que je regardais des maisons. Cinq minutes que cela semblait être passé. Pourtant, pas une seule fois, je n'avais pu parler à Bella. J'avais mal pour elle, j'avais mal de la voir ainsi, mais que pouvais-je faire pour la consoler, la soutenir, à part être là ?

J'ignorais jusqu'où avait pu aller James ou même ce qu'il avait pu lui faire, mais j'étais certain qu'il lui avait fait du mal, même beaucoup. Et puis, comment pouvait-on y remédier ? Déjà, est-ce que tout ce mal était remédiable, car ne pas vouloir se confier, c'était que... Non, elle n'était pas encore prête à se confier, voilà tout.

Je reportai mon attention sur Bella, assise à ma gauche, près du hublot et la vis en train de me fixer.

- Un problème, Bella ? Me enquis-je.

- Non, juste..., commença-t-elle en soufflant. Edward, je suis désolée de m'être montrée si faible devant toi, désolée d'avoir craqué. Je n'aurai pas dû...

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, la coupai-je, tu ne dois pas t'excuser. Je suis content que tu te sois confiée, j'ai pu... apprendre à mieux te connaître.

- Oui, mais j'ai été lâche, j'ai été faible, s'entêta-t-elle.

- Lâche en quoi ? Moi, je ne vois pas. Tu avais besoin de te confier, j'ai été là et je serai toujours là pour...

Je sentis une vibration sur la poche droite de mon pantalon. Je m'excusai donc auprès de Bella, rejoignis les toilettes et décrochai.

- Bonjour, monsieur Cullen ?

- Oui, c'est moi, confirmai-je, en fermant le battant des wc, avant de m'y asseoir.

- Juge Williams, se présenta-t-il.

- Oh, monsieur le juge, que me vaut votre appel ?

- J'aimerai vous parler, si vous me permettez.

- Que se passe-t-il ? On ne devait pas se voir aujourd'hui, si ? M'inquiétai-je soudainement.

- Justement, je vous appelle, car nous avions convenu d'un rendez-vous pour ce matin.

- Ce matin, mais... Vous êtes sûr ?

- Certain, il était inscrit sur votre contrat que vous commenceriez ce lundi matin, à huit heures.

- Je...

Merde, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié. J'avais oublié que je démarrais mon nouveau travail aujourd'hui. Avec toute cette histoire, j'avais complètement zapé cela. Quel con ! Je devais trouver quelque chose pour mon oubli, pour réparer cette erreur, car c'était une erreur.

- Oui, excusez-moi... j'ai... J'ai eu un empêchement

J'entendis du brouhaha à l'extérieur, une femme hurlait, m'empêchant de parler convenablement avec mon employeur.

- Rien de grave, j'espère ? S'inquiéta-t-il, me sortant de ma rêverie.

- Non, non. Rien de grave. J'ai... Je viens de me marier.

- Vous comprenez le français ? Lâchez-moi, j'ai dit ! Cria cette même voix, que je reconnus comme

celle de ma femme.

Pour crier de cette façon, elle semblait vraiment ennuyée. Il fallait que je sorte de cette petite pièce, enfin... ce petit endroit, afin de l'aider

- Oh, je ne le savais pas. Toutes mes félicitations !

- Merci, souris-je.

- Mais, continua-t-il, si vous êtes désormais mariés, cela veut dire que... Votre voyage de noces aura lieu vers quelle période, vous le savez déjà ?

Punaise, il n'allait jamais se taire ? Je devais partir et arrêter cette conversation, tout en ne me montrant pas irrespectueux.

- Je serai là demain au bureau, je rentre de Las Vegas.

- Lâchez-moi, je vous dis ! Insista Bella.

- Oh parfait ! Voilà qui me rassure.

- Excusez-moi, je ne voudrais pas me montrer désagréable ou impoli, mais je dois vraiment partir. Mon avion ne va pas tarder à décoller.

- Oh, parfait. Je vous laisse, à plus tard.

- A demain, corrigeai-je, avant de raccrocher.

Je m'empressai de sortir, mais malheureusement pour moi, la porte sembla rester coincer. J'essayais par tous les moyens de quitter cette pièce, mais je n'y arrivais pas, hélas. Cette porte était plus vielle que je ne le pensais. Alors que je croyais déjà être pris au piège, je réussis enfin à sortir. Cela dit, en arrivant, rien ne semblait indiquer la présence de Bella. Au contraire, elle avait disparue.

- Où est-elle, où est ma femme ? Interrogeai-je une passagère, assise sur la rangée à droite de nos sièges

- Oh, je ne sais pas monsieur, répondit la vieille dame. Des inspecteurs de police sont montés à bord, lui ont mis les menottes et sont partis.

- Quoi, comment ça ?

Qu'est-ce que tout ceci voulait dire ?

- Ils ont dit avoir un mandat d'arrêt contre votre épouse.

- Où sont-ils allés ?

- Je n'en sais rien, je suis désolée.

- Pas grave, merci.

Je scrutais les environs, regardant les passagers et employés, quand j'aperçus une personne pouvant répondre à mes questions.

- Vous ! Pointai-je du doigt une hôtesse.

- Monsieur, que se passe-t-il ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Où est ma femme ? Il semblerait que des inspecteurs de police soient venus l'arrêter ici même dans cet avion. Où sont-ils allés ?

- Oh, vous voulez parler de cette jeune femme brune ? Celle qui n'arrêtait pas de crier et hurler "Lâchez-moi, je n'ai rien fait" ?

- Oui...

- Ils sont au service de la sécurité.

- Qui se trouve..., commençai-je.

- ... près de l'accueil, dans l'aéroport, termina-t-elle.

- Ok, je vais y aller.

- Mais monsieur, débuta-t-elle timidement.

- Oui, oui, je ne dirai que des bonnes choses sur vous, finis-je pour elle, en ramassant nos affaires.

- Je dois vous dire...

- Mon prochain voyage sera avec votre compagnie, l'ignorai-je.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça.

Je la regardais, prêt à lui bondir dessus.

- Nous avons décollé tout de suite après le départ de votre femme.

Je me penchais par-dessus de nos sièges, regardais à l'extérieur et effectivement, nous étions au-dessus des nuages. Comment n'avais-je rien remarqué ? J'étais trop plongé dans mes soucis, trop occupé avec mon employeur, pour ne pas venir l'aider au bon moment. Qui sait, peut-être qu'à cette heure-ci... Comment avais-je pu... Ce n'était pas possible, j'étais dans un cauchemar ou quoi ?

**_PDV Bella_**

Je marchais depuis dix minutes. Enfin, marchais... Je traînais plutôt les pieds. Ces molosses de la sécurité m'avaient descendue de force de l'appareil et m'avait amenée jusqu'au service de la sécurité, sans grand ménagement. J'avais mal, ils me tenaient brutalement le bras, sans vraiment prendre attention à la fragilité de mon corps. Un terroriste ne serait pas autant maltraité que moi. Pourquoi toute cette brutalité, férocité dans de tels gestes ? Qu'avais-je fait ? Je n'arrivais plus rien comprendre et n'avais qu'une hâte, m'asseoir.

- S'il vous plaît, vous me faites mal, tentai-je derechef.

- Tais-toi, salope ! Assena un des agents.

- J'aimerai tant avoir une chaise.

- Tu auras que cette pièce pour te plaindre, m'annonça-t-il en me poussant dans une pièce froide.

- S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi sortir.

Je frappais la porte, mais aucune réponse ne se fit entendre, si bien que je finis par prendre sur moi et me retourner. Je pus apercevoir, dans le coin de la petite salle, une table en bois. Je n'avais pas, mais alors pas du tout envie de rester ici. Je devais donc tout faire pour quitter cet endroit.

- Je veux sortir, laissez-moi sortir, recommençai-je, en me dirigeant vers la porte.

- Tais-toi, salope !

- Pitié !

Apparemment, cela sembla marcher, car un homme en uniforme arriva. Cela dit, il n'ouvrit pas la porte pour me laisser sortir, mais plutôt pour me rejoindre.

- Ecoute-moi bien salope, ici tu dois te taire et obéir, me menaça-t-il presque.

- Laissez-moi sortir, que je puisse aller aux toilettes. D'ailleurs, vos collègues m'ont prise de force et m'ont amenée jusqu'ici. Je ne sais même pas les raisons qui les ont poussé à agir ainsi.

Pour toute réponse, il rit, se rapprochant dangereusement de moi. Je m'écartais instinctivement, jusqu'au mur du fond.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

- Tu oses me dire ce qu'il y a de drôle ? Ah ah, mais tu sais tout autant que moi pourquoi tu es ici, sale traînée. Maintenant, dégage ou alors, donne-nous le nom de tes complices.

- Complices ? Mais quels complices ?

C'était quoi cette histoire ? Complices de quoi ?

- Tes complices ma jolie, ceux avec qui tu voulais tuer tous ces pauvres innocents, m'apprit-t-il.

- Quoi, mais...

- Allez, maintenant soit tu coopères, soit tu la fermes, m'affirma-t-il fortement.

- Mais attendez, mais expliquez-moi au moins !

- Je ne parle pas aux criminels, assassins et manipulateurs.

Décidément, personne ne voudrait m'aider. Jamais je ne pourrai être heureuse. Je devais savoir ce que l'on me reprochait, mais je n'arrivais pas le savoir. Que pouvais-je bien y faire ? Comment remédier à cela, comment réparer toute cette... C'était une erreur, ni plus, ni moins.

- Madame Cullen, me surprit une voix.

Je quittais mon regard de la fenêtre, au fond de la pièce et le reportais sur la porte, derrière moi. J'étais maintenant face à mon visiteur. Une femme semblait me faire face.

- Oh, vous allez peut-être m'aider. Je suis ici et personne ne semble me dire pourquoi, me précipitai-je vers elle.

- Ecoutez, je ne suis pas là pour vous juger, mais si j'étais à votre place, je dirai la vérité.

- La vérité ? Mais quelle vérité ?

- Celle qui vous permet d'être ici.

- Je vous demande pardon ? De quoi parlez-vous ?

- De l'affaire dans laquelle vous êtes impliquée.

- Impliquée ?

J'étais impliquée dans une affaire maintenant ? De mieux en mieux.

- Déshabillez-vous !

- Pardon ?

- Otez vos vêtements, que je puisse vous fouiller.

- Non, mais ça va pas ? Je ne suis pas une voleuse, me défendis-je, choquée des accusations que

l'on colportait à mon égard.

- Ecoutez, si vous coopérer, cela sera plus facile pour tout le monde.

- Coopérer ? Mais coopérer de quoi ? Je n'ai rien fait.

- Non, bien sûr que non. Et jouer les terroristes vous enchante ?

Jouer les quoi ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Ils n'étaient pas sérieux, si ? Pourquoi m'accusait-on d'une chose que je n'avais pas commise ? Que se passait-il ? J'étais foutue. Jamais je ne pourrai m'en sortir. On me prenait pour une autre et personne semblait m'écouter.

_**Vous ne comprenez pas tout,**_

_**tout semble flou ?**_

_**C'est normal, je l'ai fait exprès.**_

_**Pas de panique,**_

_**les explications seront là pour certaines,**_

_**dans le prochain chapitre.**_

_**C'est promis.**_

_**anges0112 :**_

Je te réponds ici

_La suite arrivera vite, tkt_

_Enfin, je vais essayer._

_Sinon, pour James, ben il a détruit une partie de la vie de Bella_

_et comme il était déjà dangereux au départ,_

_je ne peux pas te promettre qu'il sera gentil à l'avenir._

_Quant à Edward, s'il la protégera,_

_ça non plus je ne peux pas te le révéler,_

_car sinon, ma fiction serait finie_

_Merci pour ta review en tout cas :-)_

_**Merci à vous toutes**_

_****__**Prenez soin de vous, LuneBlanche**_


	18. Chapitre 17 : Le retour de l'être aimé

_**Bonjour à toutes,**_

_**normalement, je devais poster demain, mais étant donné que demain soir, je serai devant Breaking Dwan, je ne serai pas dispo. De plus, vous avez été gentille avec vos reviews, donc je le suis aussi, lol. **__**Voilà pourquoi je le poste ce soir. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas :-)**_

**____****Sinon, pour celle qui le souhaitent, à chaque review postée, un teaser sera envoyé.**

_****__**Bonne lecture :-)**_

Je tournais en cage comme un lion. J'attendais des nouvelles, qui ne vinrent pas. Pour une raison que j'ignorais, ma femme avait été arrêtée. Personne à l'aéroport ne pouvait me donner un avion de retour et personne non plus, ne me renseignait sur cette histoire. J'aurai aimé être avec elle, la soutenir, la défendre, mais même avec ma condition de juge, j'étais rejeté à chaque tentative. Si bien que je me suis résigné à rentrer et attendre, encore.

- Non, mais ce n'est pas possible, ça. On ne t'a rien dit ? Répéta une nouvelle fois Alice.

- Non, je te l'ai dit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tout cela, ni même ce qu'il adviendra de son cas. Je sais juste qu'avant d'avoir décollé, elle s'est fait arrêter.

- Oui, mais pourquoi ? Insista-t-elle.

- Pourquoi, je l'ignore ! On refuse de me le dire depuis le début.

- Qui l'a arrêtée ?

- Il semblerait que ce soit la sécurité de l'aéroport de Las Vegas, dis-je derechef.

- Mais merde, une fille comme elle ne devrait pas être arrêtée. Elle ne t'a rien dit ?

- Non, rien du tout, confirmai-je.

- Mais, tu as essayé de reprendre un autre avion ?

- Refusé !

- Oui, le suivant, mais les autres ?

- On m'a clairement éjecté de l'aéroport, refusant de me dire pourquoi tout cela a eu lieu.

- C'est pas possible, comment on peut autant être dans l'ignorance, assena-t-elle debout, face à moi.

- Alice, assieds-toi, je t'en prie !

Il faut dire, qu'avoir une fille... ma belle-soeur, tourner devant soi depuis quelques heures, marcher de long en large dans mon salon, me rendait presque malade.

- Et avec ta condition, tu... Je veux dire, un juge tel que toi pourrait user de sa stature et obtenir...

- Alice, je me répète, j'ai usé de mon influence, j'ai clairement hurlé que j'étais juge, mais on m'a répondu que je n'avais pas le droit de rester. Selon eux, c'est une affaire d'état et je n'ai rien à faire là dedans.

- C'est grotesque, Bella...

- Je sais...

Elle souffla et se mit enfin assise. Je pouvais désormais penser correctement.

- Qu'allons-nous faire ? Demanda-t-elle, tête baissée.

- Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que d'attendre.

- Oui, mais si nous attendons, peut-être que Bella aura encore plus de problèmes, s'empressa-t-elle de m'informer.

- C'est une éventualité à laquelle nous devons penser, fis-je.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? N'as-tu aucun sentiment pour elle ? S'énerva-t-elle.

- Je...

- La détestes-tu au point de l'abandonner ? Me coupa-t-elle.

- Je... Non, bien sûr que non ! Maugréai-je.

- Alors, pourquoi rester ainsi sans rien faire ? Recommença-t-elle.

- Alice, je ne peux malheureusement rien faire.

- Si, tu peux l'aider !

- Ah oui ? Et comment ? Comment réussirai-je à lui venir en aide ?

- En expliquant la vérité, c'est aussi simple que ça !

- Parce que tu crois que ce n'est pas déjà fait ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas déjà prié ou harcelé l'aéroport pour avoir un autre avion ?

- Ca aurait dû marcher, tu as échoué !

- Merci, c'est gentil de m'accuser, maugréai-je.

Elle avait le don de m'énerver, parfois. Par moment, je n'avais qu'une seule envie, c'était de tout quitter. Il y a des jours, où j'aurai aimé ne pas avoir été marié, ne pas avoir eu cette vie là.

- J'aimerais comprendre, revint-elle à la charge.

- Quoi encore ?

- Si vraiment tu l'aimes, car c'est le cas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh...

- Tu n'aimes pas ma soeur ?

- Si, je...

C'était encore moi qui semblait être perdu. Je soupirai, puis ajoutai :

- En vérité, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus.

- Tu es perdu ! Constata-t-elle enfin.

- Et il y a de quoi, non ?

- Edward, j'aimerais comprendre. Que s'est-il passé depuis votre départ de Forks ?

- C'est simple, on s'est marié.

- Ca je le sais, mais qu'avez-vous fait exactement ?

Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? Pourquoi voulait-elle le savoir ?

- Serais-tu devenu flic, maintenant ?

- Oh, je ne dis pas ça pour me montrer malpolie, mais j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi c'est toujours Bella qui s'attire les merdes, pourquoi c'est elle qui se fait arrêter ?

- Elle est juste naïve, lui répondis-je.

- Tu sais tout comme moi, que ce n'est pas la vraie raison.

Avait-elle raison ? Avait-elle tord ? Je ne savais pas quoi en penser.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Renchérit-elle.

- Je te l'ai dit, on s'est marié.

- Edward, j'aimerais savoir la suite, s'il te plaît !

- Et pourquoi ?

- Si le plus intelligent de nous doit trouver une solution, il faut que ce soit moi. C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de tout connaître.

- Pas tout, quand même !

- Si... et tout de suite !

- Très bien !

Je pus voir qu'elle souriait légèrement.

- J'ai proposé à Isabella de m'épouser.

- Je sais, abrège !

- Tu veux savoir comment tout s'est déroulé ?

Elle acquiesça.

- Alors, ce sera à mon rythme !

- Toi, le petit malin, s'exclama-t-elle en me pointant du doigt.

- Donc, je lui ai proposé de m'épouser. Je suis venu la voir, car Carlisle m'a proposé de le faire rapidement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Alice !

Décidément, elle ne s'arrêterait pas de si tôt ce soir.

- J'ai le droit de savoir, non ?

- J'ai le droit de ne pas tout te dire !

- Si tu veux retrouver ta femme, oui ! Je suis la seule à réfléchir dans cette maison.

- Et moi je suis la seule à n'avoir que des problèmes, s'écria-t-elle depuis le hall d'entrée.

Alice et moi détournions le regard et l'apercevions. Personne ne l'avait entendu rentrer.

- Bella, me réjouis-je.

Je m'empressai de me diriger vers elle, avant de la serrer dans mes bras.

- C'est bon, tu m'étouffes ! Me repoussa-t-elle.

- Tu n'as rien ?

- Non, je vais bien, à part avoir été arrêtée et que mon mari n'a même pas daigné venir m'aider.

- Hey, je te signale que j'ai essayé, mais on m'a refusé toutes informations, ainsi que tout accès, menant jusqu'à toi.

- Oui, ben fallait essayer autre chose.

- Excuse-moi de n'avoir rien fait, mais je ne pouvais rien faire justement.

- Bella, commença Alice, en voulant la prendre dans ses bras.

- Alice, garde tes bras pour toi, cracha-t-elle.

- Humeur maussade avec ça !

- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes sarcasmes de soeur, OK ?

Un duel entre Alice et Bella semblait prendre forme.

- Excuse-moi de m'être inquiétée pour toi, je ne savais pas où tu étais.

- Edward, lui le savait, m'accusa-t-elle presque.

- J'ai essayé de te venir en aide, mais dès que j'usais de mon influence, on me rejetait.

- Dommage, mais c'est pas cela qui m'a aidée, me renvoya-t-elle durement en pleine face.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Osai-je demander.

- Ce qu'il m'arrive ? Cria-t-elle en me fixant dans le regard.

- Ce qu'il m'arrive ? Hurla-t-elle plus fort, proche de moi cette fois.

Nous nous fixions, puis elle enchaîna :

- Il m'arrive que le jour du retour de mon voyage de noces, on m'arrête telle une fugitive, on m'arrête devant tous ces regards, le même que celui des gens que l'on condamne et qui sont déjà coupables. J'ai cru ne jamais m'en sortir, j'ai cru... revivre cette fameuse soirée. Ce flic m'a foutu la trouille. J'avais beau lui dire que j'étais innocente, il n'a pas voulu me croire.

- Je suis désolé pour toi !

- Tes désolés ne m'aideront pas !

- Alors, je dois faire quoi ? Hein ? Je n'aime pas tes sautes d'humeur !

- Je n'y peux rien si je suis comme ça !

- Et je peux faire quoi pour t'aider ? Dis_moi !

Elle me fixa.

- De quoi parlais-tu avec Alice ? Me questionna-t-elle, plus calmement.

- Quel est le rapport avec...

- Réponds à ma question, s'il te plaît ! M'interrompit-elle.

- Je...

- Edward me disait, à ma demande, comment s'était passé votre voyage de noces, depuis votre départ de Forks.

- Et pourquoi tu as voulu savoir ça, toi d'abord ?

- J'ai cru qu'en sachant tout cela, on aurait pu faire quelque chose pour te ramener ici.

- Tu me fais pitié, croassa Bella.

- Je n'avais pas d'autre choix, se justifia-t-elle.

- Edward était ton choix, il pouvait t'aider.

- Je n'ai rien pu faire, j'avais tout essayé, me défendis-je.

- Pas tout apparemment, finit-elle.

- Quoi, comment ça ?

- J'ai appris que mon arrestation était due à un appel anonyme, enfin pas si anonyme que cela. James était dans le coup.

- J'en étais sûre, débuta Alice.

- Pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ?

- Pourquoi tu veux le savoir, d'abord ?

- Je suis ton mari, j'ai le droit de t'aider.

- Si tu voulais m'aider, tu ferais en sorte que James ne me pourrisse plus la vie.

- Pour ça, il faudrait déjà que tu me dises ce qu'il s'est passé, lui rappelai-je.

Je savais que Bella n'était pas encore prête à se confier, mais j'en avais assez qu'on me reproche de ne rien faire. Je voulais l'aider, mais comment faire ?

- Je regrette, ça... je ne peux pas pour le moment !

- Alors, ne m'accuse pas de ne pas t'aider, car pendant que tu n'étais pas là, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour t'aider, j'ai insulté tous les employés, usé de mon influence, appelé des connaissances, mais cela n'a pas suffi.

- Tu as vraiment tenté quelque chose ? Comprit-elle enfin.

- Oui !

- Désolée d'avoir réagi ainsi !

- Ca ne fait rien, c'est oublié, la pardonnai-je, un sourire aux lèvres.

Rien n'aurait pu perturber ce moment si magique. Nous nous fixions dans les yeux, elle et moi, rien que nous deux, jusqu'à ce qu'Alice décide de tout foirer.

- Bon, pour en revenir à nos moutons, je n'ai toujours pas ma réponse.

- Toi, la ferme ! La rembarra ma femme.

Je n'aurais pas dit mieux.

- Ben quoi ?

- Parce que tu crois qu'il va te la donner ? Rétorqua mon épouse, me montrant du doigt.

- J'espère !

- Qu'est-ce que cela te fera, Alice ? Qu'est-ce que cela pourra te faire de savoir ce que nous avons fait, si nous l'avons fait, combien...

- Je pourrai comprendre !

- Comprendre quoi ?

- Comprendre ce qui a pu t'arriver, ce que tu as vécu durant ces dernières heures.

- Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai vécu ? Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Dit Bella, plus furieuse que jamais.

Alice ne répondit rien, mais je pouvais comprendre qu'à son regard, elle souhaitait en savoir davantage. Elle voulait tout savoir, même les plus infimes détails.

- Edward est venu me voir, me proposer un contrat de mariage.

- Un contrat de mariage ? Pourquoi faire ?

- Etre certain que je l'épouse. Bref, je ne vais pas m'éterniser là-dessus, alors écoute-moi bien !

- OK !

- Edward m'a proposé le contrat de mariage. Je l'ai signé et suis partie. Plus tard, dans la soirée, quand je me suis maté un film, le soir où papa, Em et toi êtes allés voir ce grand film à sensation, tu te souviens ?

Alice approuva de façon positive.

- Je me suis fait un film à l'eau de rose, un pur navet, comme j'aime bien, mais Edward est venu me voir. Il m'a proposé de partir le soir même pour Las Vegas. Au début, j'ai refusé. Je voulais profiter de ma soirée en solo, tu comprends, mais j'ai fini par accepter, car en vérité, je m'ennuyais à mourir. J'ai rapidement fait ma valise et quinze minutes plus tard, j'étais prête à embarquer.

- Donc tu t'es mariée !

- Ca se voit, non ? Lança ma femme en lui montrant son alliance.

- Oh la vache, jura Alice.

Elle sourit, puis reprit :

- Bref, nous nous sommes mariés, avons profité de l'hôtel, ainsi que de ses avantages et sur le chemin du retour, alors qu'Edward était parti aux toilettes, des hommes en uniforme sont venus me prendre de force, pour me conduire au service de la sécurité de l'aéroport.

- Mais pour quelles raisons ?

- Alice, si tu parles encore, je me tais ! La menaça Bella.

Cela sembla marcher, car elle s'assit.

- Donc, j'ai été conduite au service de la sécurité. On m'a enfermée dans la cellule, j'ai cru devenir folle. Personne ne voulait me dire ce que j'avais fait, ni pourquoi j'y étais. Au bout de cinq heures, un homme vêtu d'un costume de soirée est venu dans ma cellule. Il m'a fait ses excuses et m'a informée que tout cela n'était qu'une simple erreur. Le temps pour lui de quitter sa soirée de gala et de comprendre la vérité, me voilà libérée.

- C'est... énorme ! Me hâtai-je de dire.

- Non, mais tu te rends compte ? Ils ont fait une erreur, j'ai été enfermée à tord pendant cinq longues heures, auxquelles tu rajoutes la mise à nue pour la fouille, le détecteur de mensonge et l'interrogatoire filmé.

- Ce flic, c'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? Il t'a clairement dit cela ?

- Edward, ce n'est pas tout. Cet homme, l'inspecteur Carigan, m'a également dit que j'étais dans cette situation à cause d'un appel anonyme, enfin pas si anonyme que ça. Un certain James avait affirmé qu'il fallait m'arrêter, car selon lui, j'étais une terroriste, qui en tuant les passagers de l'avion, finirait par tuer le monde entier. J'étais dangereuse pour l'univers et il fallait m'arrêter, avec mes complices.

- Mais c'est du délire ! Se précipita de proclamer Alice.

- C'est ce que ce flic m'a répété.

- Et comment a-t-il su que ce n'était pas vrai ? Tentai-je de savoir.

- Ils ont enquêté, mais surtout, ce James, après enquête, avait plus l'étoffe d'un terroriste, selon les informations recueillies, contrairement à ceux contenus sur ma fiche personnelle.

- Fiche personnelle ?

- Tous les renseignements que l'état possède sur vous sont enregistrés sur une fiche ou base de données, rangée dans les bureaux du FBI de Washington.

- C'est dingue ça !

- Ce qui est dingue, c'est d'être enfermée dans une cellule et que l'on vous prenne pour une terroriste. Non, mais tu le crois, toi ? Moi, une terroriste !

- C'est vrai que vu comme ça...

- Edward, je n'en suis pas une !

- Je le sais ma puce, je le sais...

- Comment tu m'as appelée ?

Je crois que j'ai parlé à la place de le penser. Oups !

- Je..., hésitai-je.

- Bon, je dois vous laisser, je vais... aller rassurer Charlie, Emmett et Jake, s'éclipsa Alice.

- C'est ça, éclipse-toi ! Tire-toi, de toute façon, me protéger papa, Em et toi n'avaient jamais su le faire ! Alors,ce n'est pas maintenant, après ce que je viens encore de vivre, que ça changera.

- Je crois que tu délires, là !

- Non, je ne délire pas. Je libère toute cette rage contenue, toute cette colère enfouie en moi depuis tant de temps, Alice !

- Mais Bella...

- Tu crois que c'est simple pour moi, tu crois que j'arrive vivre avec ça en moi ? Après ce que j'ai vécu, je n'ai pas pu vivre normalement, alors faut pas jouer les protectrices avec moi. Il avait fallu le faire avant, car maintenant je serai toujours rongée par cette histoire. Inutile de faire celle qui compatit, car tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait.

- J'ai toujours été là pour toi !

- Tout ce que tu m'as conseillé, c'est de porter plainte, mais qui se souciait de ce que je voulais, moi ? Qui se soucie de ce que je veux maintenant, alors que James a de nouveau frappé ?

- Justement, je m'en soucie de toi, on s'en soucie tous.

- Pas tous apparemment !

- Ah oui ? Et qui ?

- Ca ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que je voulais oublier ?

- Pour oublier, il faut en parler et le faire arrêter !

- C'est facile de dire ça, tu ne crois pas ?

- Maintenant, ça suffit, on arrête ! Temps mort ! Les séparai-je, en faisant le signe du temps mort.

- Edward, je dois dire à Alice que James n'a jamais été bien pour moi.

- Je le sais ça !

- Alors, si tu le sais, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas écoutée, Alice ? Pourquoi tu as parlé à ma place ? Si tu t'étais tue, rien ne serait arrivé, je serai heureuse.

- Si je n'avais pas parlé, tu serais morte ou pire à cette heure-ci.

- Tu aimerais que je sois morte, hein ?

- Je... Non, bien sûr que non !

- Avoue, tu aimerais avoir papa pour toi toute seule !

- Mais n'importe quoi !

- Bon, vous allez arrêter ou m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe...

- Ce n'est pas la peine, Alice allait partir, n'est-ce pas Alice ?

- Bella, tu ne dois pas réagir ainsi !

- Je réagis comme je veux. Après tout, je suis la victime !

- Victime de quoi ? M'intéressai-je.

- De James ! S'exclama ma femme, le regard et le corps tournés vers sa soeur.

- Alice, je te l'ai pardonné, mais si tu parles à nouveau, je te renie à tout jamais.

- Tu n'oserais pas ? La défia-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Ah oui ? Essaie pour voir !

- Si tu en parles à Edward, ce serait plus simple pour toi ! Répliqua-t-elle.

- Rien ne serait simple pour moi, ça ne l'a même jamais été.

- Bella, de quoi parle Alice !

- De rien !

- Oh, mais si ! Bella ne veut pas être avec toi, car elle t'aime, mais elle hésite à cause de James.

- Alice, la ferme !

- Quoi, comment ça ?

- Sans oublier Jacob, qui est une pure invention ou encore...

- Bella, c'est vrai ? Lançai-je.

- Alice, arrête !

- James a détruit la vie de Bella et Bella a détruit la nôtre, m'annonça Alice, le regard dérivé vers moi.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Je croyais que tu étais ma soeur, je croyais que tu m'aimais ?

Comment oses-tu me faire ça ?

- C'est justement parce que je t'aime, que je fais ça Bella !

- Si tu m'aimais, tu te tairais, comme je te l'avais demandé à l'époque, chose que tu n'as pas faite.

- Mais il fallait que la vérité triomphe, afin que tu vives heureuse

- J'aurai vécu la vie que je voulais, tu n'avais pas à choisir pour moi !

- Je suis ta soeur, j'ai le droit de t'aider.

- Avait ! Ce titre tu ne l'as plus pour très longtemps.

- De quoi vous parlez ? M'impatientai-je.

- Bella, avec James, elle..., démarra-t-elle.

- Alice, tu l'auras voulu, la prévint la pauvre Bella.

- Comment ça ? Alice, explique ! La secouai-je un peu.

- Edward, Bella a...

- Tu es fière de toi, je n'ai plus de soeur, tu n'es qu'une sale pute. Je te déteste Alice Swan. Tu peux crever, jamais plus je ne te le pardonnerai. Tu peux te tuer, je te le souhaite de tout mon coeur. J'ai envie de te voir souffrir, de te voir malheureuse. J'aimerais tant que Jasper te fasse souffrir, qu'il te rende malheureuse. J'ai envie que tu finisses ta vie seule, moche et malheureuse, sans oublier comme une pauvre. Tu n'es plus rien pour moi, tu n'existes plus !

Avant même que l'on ne puisse riposter, Bella attrapa sa veste, ainsi que sa valise et partit en courant, quittant la maison, me quittant moi, par la même occasion. Apparemment, la situation avait dérapé, sans que je ne puisse faire quoique ce soit. La famille Swan, quant à elle, venait d'éclater et cessait d'exister.

_**Alors, verdict ?**_

_**Bon, je dois dire que j'adore ce chapitre.**_

_**C'est vrai,**_

_**on approche du moment où Bella va se confier à Edward,**_

_**où tout sera ou presque tout, dit.**_

_**Promis, la grande révélation sera pour le prochain chapitre.**_

**_anges0112 :_**

Je te réponds ici

Un coup de James, tu dis ?

Tu avais vu juste, comme beaucoup d'autre.

Tout s'arrangera, mais il faudra du temps, tkt.

Quant à tes réponses, derien

C'est normal que je te réponde ici.

_**Merci à vous toutes**_

_****__**Prenez soin de vous, LuneBlanche**_


	19. Chap 18 : 1 amour de femme et de cousine

_**Bonsoir à toutes,**_

**____****Comment allez-vous ? Pour l'instant, j'ai de l'avance, alors je vous propose de poster un chapitre en milieu (le mercredi) et un autre en fin de semaine (samedi ou dimanche, selon mes disponibilités). Cela vous convient-il ? ****____****Sinon, pour celle qui le souhaitent, à chaque review postée, un teaser sera envoyé.**

_****__**On y est presque, la grande révélation arrive bientôt.**_

_****__**Bonne lecture :-)**_

Elle était partie, elle m'avait quitté. Jamais je n'aurai voulu pareille situation. Il faut dire qu'après son départ, j'étais énervé contre Alice, énervé contre moi. Je n'avais pas réussi à être un bon époux. Pire, je me détestais, car j'aurai dû la retenir. J'avais déjà vécu une séparation avec elle, alors pourquoi cette fois-ci n'avais-je rien fait ? J'étais simplement désarçonné par la situation. Pourtant, il fallait que je réagisse et maintenant. C'est pourquoi, après avoir renvoyé Alice, non sans lui avoir fait un sermon, je pris mes clés et sortis à mon tour.

Je tournais comme un fou, tentant d'apercevoir ma douce, sans succès. J'allais dans les endroits, où seule elle serait capable d'aller, parcourant les ponts, les arrêts de taxi, les hôtels... Je parcourais la ville de fond en comble, scrutais chaque recoin. Bref, je sillonnais la ville à la recherche de ma femme, mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Même son portable semblait être en mode extinction. Mince, mais où pouvait-on se réfugier après une telle dispute ? Pourquoi la situation avait-elle dérapé, sans que je ne fasse rien ? Je ne comprenais plus rien, mais j'étais néanmoins décidé à tout réparer.

Quand la vie vous avait donné une seconde chance, vous étiez prêt à la saisir et c'est ce que je voulais faire. Je voulais tout faire pour avoir droit à ce bonheur. J'aimais Isabella et bien que ce ne soit pas le cas pour elle, j'étais décidé à tout faire pour que ça le devienne. Tout y compris parcourir la ville en plein nuit, à la recherche de ma femme. J'espérais vraiment la retrouver, faire ma vie avec elle, je l'espérais vraiment.

Je continuais les recherches, encore. Je ne pouvais faire que ça de toute façon, quand soudain, mon téléphone sonna. Je reconnus l'identité de l'appelant et me garai sur le côté, avant de répondre.

- Bella, que se passe-t-il ? Où es-tu ?

- Edward, sanglota-t-elle.

- Bella, paniquai-je.

- Je...

- Tu es où ? Insistai-je.

- Elle va bien Edward, elle est là. Elle est ici, avec moi, me rassura Emmett.

- Ouf, je... Elle va bien ?

- Bouleversée, mais ça va ! Dit-il.

- Je vais venir, je vais... Laisse-moi cinq minutes et je suis là.

- Non, non... Inutile, elle... Bella va aller dormir maintenant, m'apprit son cousin.

- Oui, mais... avec Alice, ça s'est mal passé et je doute que...

- Nous ne sommes pas chez Charlie, Ed, mais chez Rose, me coupa Emmett.

- Oh, je vois. Alors, je passerai demain, annonçai-je.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir attendre un peu, je veux dire, tout cela est si soudain, que... Je pense qu'une petite pause ne vous fera pas de mal.

- Quoi ? Comment cela une pause ?

- Ben, je ne sais pas, prendre quelque jours de tranquillité, loin l'un de l'autre.

- Quoi, mais... Mais ce n'est pas possible, bégayai-je.

- Bella a besoin de ce moment de tranquillité, afin de pouvoir y voir plus clair. Son esprit est chamboulé, tout ce qu'elle vient de vivre, c'est... Elle a dû mal à supporter tout ça, du mal à accepter ce mariage. C'est un peu trop pour elle moralement.

- Un peu trop ?

Décidément, aujourd'hui je ne pouvais pas penser correctement, je ne pouvais rien comprendre.

- Les paroles d'Alice lui ont fait tellement de mal, qu'elle éprouve des difficultés à s'en remettre. Bella se sent déchirée, abattue, m'avoua-t-il.

- Je m'en doute, mais cela pourrait s'arranger à la maison, chez moi ! Insistai-je une dernière fois.

- Je regrette, mais je ne peux laisser ma cousine dans cet état.

- Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que tu as à y gagner ?

- Oh, moi, rien ! Il ne faut pas te m'éprendre, ça me fait gêne d'avoir ma cousine chez ma nana et moi, car mon intimité en prend un coup, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois faire avec pour la santé mentale de Bella.

- C'est ma faute, c'est ça ? Déclarai-je, dépité.

- Non, bien que sûr que non, mec ! Si Bella est dans un tel état émotionnel, c'est à cause de James, d'Alice et de cette arrestation

- Je pourrai la voir, je veux dire, un jour, dis-je.

- J'y tiens vieux ! Je n'ai pas envie de la garder toute la vie. Je veux qu'elle parte rapidement...

- Rapidement ? Que veux-tu dire par rapidement, Em ?

- Non, enfin, je ne voulais pas dire de suite, mais j'espère juste que cela se fera dans les jours qui suivent. Je ne veux pas qu'elle planifie sa vie en fonction de la mienne, tu comprends ?

- Je vois !

- Ecoute, je sais que tu es déçu, que tu aimerais l'avoir avec toi, mais t'inquiète, demain elle sera chez toi. Laisse-lui seulement passer cette nuit au calme et demain, elle sera chez toi.

- Et qui te dit qu'elle acceptera ?

- Elle n'aura pas le choix, je veux dire, c'était ce qui était prévu, il était prévu que vous viviez ensemble, non ?

- Oui, confirmai-je.

- Donc voilà !

- Oui, mais je connais Bella et...

- T'inquiète mec ! Je gère. Par contre, comment feras-tu avec Esmée ? Elle pourra gérer ces derniers évènements, mais supporter et côtoyer tes parents pendant les jours qui suivent, ça sera difficile pour elle.

- Mes parents sont en voyage pour quelque jours, lui révélai-je.

- Ouf, je préfère ça. Non pas que je n'aime pas tes parents, je les adore, hein, rit-il, mais Bella n'arrivera pas à remonter la pente, si tes parents sont là. Tu comprends ?

- Pas vraiment !

- En fait, si Esmée et Carlisle sont dans la maison, elle n'arrivera pas à décompresser, car elle sera gênée et voir Carlisle complètement déprimé, ne l'aidera pas.

- En clair ? Débutai-je.

- En clair, si elle voit Carlisle complètement triste, déprimé, ça ne l'aidera pas à ne plus déprimer elle-même. Pour que Bella surmonte la pente, il faut qu'elle soit au calme, avec de l'attention et de l'amour. Je pense que tu peux le faire, non ?

Est-ce que j'en étais capable ? Peut-être bien oui, mais si cela était à sens unique ? Si cela ne débouchait sur rien ?

- Edward ? Me secoua Emmett.

- Oui, bien sûr, je... Je suis capable de faire ça.

- Parfait, alors je te la dépose pour 11 heures, cela te convient ?

- Oui, mais pas avant 17 heures, car je bosse, m'empressai-je de clarifier.

- Pas de problème ! Accepta-t-il. Je ne veux que le bonheur de ma cousine, donc une heure en plus ou en moins...

Je souris légèrement à sa réponse, bien que le coeur n'y était pas.

- Oh fait ? M'interpella-t-il.

- Oui ?

- Félicitations pour votre mariage, me félicita Emmett, avant de raccrocher.

Félicitations pour votre mariage ? C'est ce qu'il venait de dire, non ? Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Emmett n'avait pas pu dire cela. Lui, qui était toujours réticent depuis le début de notre amitié, depuis le lycée, à ce qu'un mec s'éprenne d'une femme en si peu de temps, ne pouvait pas soudainement penser le contraire. Il était pour l'idée que notre mariage marche et dur. Je crois que j'avais besoin d'une bonne nuit, étant un peu bouleversé de cette éprouvante journée.

La matinée, ainsi que la journée se passaient relativement bien. J'étais tellement plongé dans mes dossiers, que je n'avais pas vu l'heure du déjeuner arriver. C'était seulement là que mon esprit vagabondait et se remémorait les derniers évènements. J'avais repensé à cette discussion que j'avais échangée avec Emmett et ma conclusion était la suivante : depuis sa liaison d'avec Rosalie, le cousin de ma femme avait changé, il était plus mature. Ce n'était pas pour me plaindre, non. Bien au contraire ! J'étais fier qu'il ait changé. Cela dit, si lui même pouvait changer, j'espérais que mon couple ne serait pas ce qu'il a connu à ses débuts. Je voulais quelque chose de fort, de sincère. En gros, une histoire durable. D'ailleurs, j'étais certain qu'avec Isabella, je pourrai l'obtenir.

Pourtant, quand vint l'heure de partir, mon coeur commença à battre la chamade. Mes mains devinrent moites et ma jambe droite bougea légèrement. Tout mon coeur semblait angoisser quant à ces retrouvailles. Pourquoi stresser autant pour un quelconque retour de ma femme ? Peut-être est-ce dû aux évènements de la veille, peut-être... Il fallait que je me calme. Aussi, je me dépêchais de quitter rapidement ces lieux et rejoignis ma voiture. A peine avais-je ouvert la porte, que mon téléphone sonna. Je décrochais instantanément, sans prendre la peine de regarder l'identité du correspondant...

- Edward Cullen, me présentai-je.

- Bonsoir Edward, me salua une femme.

- Bonsoir, fis-je à mon tour.

- Tu vois, j'ai toujours gardé ton numéro, se vanta-t-elle.

- Tanya ! Me rappelai-je.

- Oui, j'aimerais savoir, si passer la soirée de demain, t'intéresserait ? Minauda-t-elle.

- Désolée, mais ce ne sera pas possible, je suis marié maintenant, lui révélai-je.

- Marié ? Comment ça ? S'enquit-elle;

- Ben, je viens d'épouser une femme, un ravissante, merveilleuse et belle femme, lui expliquai-je.

- Quoi ? Mais, ce n'est pas possible, tu m'étais destiné, se défendit-elle lamentablement.

- Je regrette, je n'appartiens à personne, sauf à ma femme !

- Ce n'est pas possible, c'était censé être nous. Je suis sûre qu'elle... elle ne peut pas te rendre heureux, comme moi je le ferai. Elle n'est pas aussi bien que moi, elle...

- Tanya, la coupai-je, toi et moi c'était bien, mais ça s'arrête là ! Tu étais là quand j'avais besoin de me les vider, rien de plus

- Je ne peux pas te croire, tu... Elle est à côté, n'est-ce pas ? Oh, j'ai compris, tu veux... Tu veux faire semblant de me rejeter, mais en fait, tu me veux ! T'inquiète, j'ai tout compris.

OK, c'était plus grave que je ne le pensais.

- Non, même pas !

- Oh, mais si, j'ai compris t'inquiète. Je trouve ça pas mal finalement, s'entêta-t-elle.

- Tanya, je..., commençai-je.

- Oui, je joue le jeu, t'en fais pas ! N'empêche, tu as failli m'avoir.

Elle est vraiment idiote celle-là.

- Il n'y a pas de jeu, je dois y aller. Excuse-moi, je te laisse !

Je raccrochais, sans même lui laisser le temps de riposter. Cette femme avait de l'imagination, c 'est vrai, mais complètement cinglée pour que j'envisage quelque chose avec elle. Et comment avait-elle eu mon numé... Mince, je lui avais laisser mes coordonnées téléphoniques lors de notre rencontre, ce fameux soir, au bar. Bon, j'avais joué au con, alors maintenant, je devais assumer. En parlant d'assumer, devais-je en parler à Bella ? Devais-je lui dire ? Je n'étais plus sûr de rien.

Quelque minute plus tard, j'arrivais enfin à la maison, celle que mes parents me prêtaient et qui était la leur en temps normal. Je m'empressais d' attrapais ma serviette professionnelle et rejoignis le domicile, juste après avoir coupé le moteur. Je pensais passer une bonne soirée, mais... A peine eus-je mis un pied dans la hall, qu'une tornade brune hurla.

- Je vais la tuer, je vais la tuer !

Je me dirigeais à pas de loup vers le salon.

- Ah, il était tant que tu arrives ! J'essaie de la calmer depuis ce matin, mais impossible, m'informa Emmett.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Osai-je demander.

- Elle est dans cet état depuis tout à l'heure. Elle est en colère, cela n'a pas diminué.

- Oh, dis-je surpris.

- Tu peux le dire ! Je n'imagine pas ce que dira Esmée quand, débuta-t-il, en se baissant.

Je me demandais bien pourquoi Emmett se penchait, quand soudain, un chandelier atterrit sur mon ventre.

- Elle verra tous ces objets détruits, finit-il.

- Ca va ? S'inquiéta-t-il en me voyant me tenir le ventre.

Il avait évité l'objet. Moi, par contre...

- J'ai... juste une douleur, ça passera, essayai-je de le rassurer.

- Malheureusement pour toi, je crois que ça passera pour toi, mais pour elle...

Nous regardions Bella et constations avec effroi tous les dégâts. Dire qu'elle avait une pulsion, une folie, n'aurait pas mieux caractérisé la situation. Tout le séjour était sans dessus dessous. Chaque objet ne trônait plus sur leur meuble, mais reposait sur le sol. Bella s'était littéralement déchaînée.

- Tu m'expliques ?

- James, prononça-t-il.

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour comprendre.

- Quand ?

- Il lui a téléphoné à son réveil ou peut-être que c'est lui qui l'a réveillée. Il l'a menacée, mais je n'en sais pas plus, me confia-t-il.

- Je vois !

- Depuis qu'elle l'a eu au téléphone, elle a littéralement pété un câble. Je sais que sa situation n'est pas des plus enviables, elle n'est souhaitable à personne, mais de là..., m'expliqua Emmett.

- Il s'est passé quoi au juste ?

- En fait, James a...

Son téléphone sonna... il se tut instantanément. Le cousin de ma femme s'excusa, avant de s'éclipser pour répondre. Quant à moi, je regardais Bella. Comment avait-on pu en arriver là ? Je veux dire, une femme comme elle... Il est clair que je devais lui parler et vite.

- Excuse-moi vieux, mais Rosalie a un souci avec le four. Elle voulait me faire une soirée en amoureux, avec un dîner aux chandelles, mais il y a eu une panne de courant. Du coup, le four ne marche pas et elle panique. Tu sais comment sont les femmes, rit-il.

- Oh oui ! Confirmai-je.

Il sourit, regarda sa soeur et alla la rejoindre.

- Bella, Bella, tenta-t-il de l'approcher.

- Lâche moi, assena-t-elle, arrêtant tout mouvement.

- Bella, je dois partir, Rose m'attend...

- Et alors ? Tu veux que je t'en donne l'autorisation ? Tu veux que je t'aide à y aller peut-être ?

- Je... écoute-moi, je n'aime pas te voir ainsi, ça ne te ressemble pas, lui communiqua-t-il.

- Peut-être, mais j'ai besoin d'extérioriser en cassant tout, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Bella, ne fais pas ça ! Lui quémanda-t-il, en agrippant les mains de ma femme.

- Faire quoi ?

- Tout casser, te comporter comme une dingue ! Ce n'est pas toi, ça ne te ressemble pas.

- J'ai... Je... J'en ai besoin, Em. Je sais que je fais beaucoup de dégâts, qu'il y en a pour une certaine somme. Je sais aussi que je suis dérangée, mais James m'a tellement détruite, que maintenant, je dois extérioriser ma rage. Toutes ces images me reviennent, j'ai...

- Je sais Bella, je sais !

- J'éprouve de la haine envers lui, de la rage.

- C'est normal Bella, après tout ce qu'il t'a fait !

- Tu dois penser que je suis bonne pour un psy, hein ? Renifla-t-elle.

- Non, je... Non, bien sûr que non... Tu es juste folle, plaisanta-t-il.

- Em, le pire dans tout cela, c'est que j'ai... Je n'ai jamais été forte pour... James a de nouveau frappé, pleura-t-elle.

- Chut, ça va aller ! La consola-t-il, en s'approchant d'elle pour le serrer dans ses bras.

- Parce que tu crois que revoir les images sur internet, l'entendre te dire au téléphone qu'il est devant chez toi, pour s'apercevoir que ce n'est pas le cas, ne te ferai pas perdre la tête ? Te faire croire qu'il a tué ta famille ne te ferait pas perdre la tête ? Le repoussa-t-elle.

- Ecoute, ce n'est rien il se calmera, tenta-t-il.

- Non, justement ! Ce n'est pas rien et tu sais tout comme moi qu'il ne se calmera pas, hurla-t-elle, en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain de l'étage.

- Bon, ben moi, je vais y aller ! S'éclipsa Emmett.

- Et comment je gère ça ?

- Tu te démerdes ! M'ordonna-t-il, la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Merci, c'est cool...

Je restais un temps devant la porte, afin de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je tentais de trouver une explication logique à tout cela, avant de regarder en direction du séjour. Je tentais de tout connaître, mais avec ce foutoir... On aurait dit qu'un cambriolage avait eu lieu. Que dirai-je à mes parents ? Comment rattraper tout cela ? Sans compter l'état d'âme de Bella, qui semblait... D'ailleurs, pourquoi réagir ainsi ? Pourquoi se comporter de cette façon ? Qu'avait-elle à la fin ? Je devais en avoir le coeur net.

Aussi, je me hâtais de la rejoindre rapidement. Je devais cependant me montrer doux et gentil, pour ne pas la brusquer.

- Bella ? L'interpellai-je.

- Laisse-moi, pleurnicha-t-elle.

- Bella ! Insistai-je.

- Laisse-moi, je t'ai dit !

- Ecoute, j'aimerai comprendre.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre, tu comprends ? S'écria-t-elle, en quittant la salle de bain.

Elle s'empressa de courir, mais n'ayant rien vu venir, je fus désarçonné au début. Bien vite, je me repris et la rattrapai rapidement.

- Bella, ça suffit maintenant ! La retins-je fortement.

- Tu n'as rien à me dire, rien !

- Oh que si et tu vas m'expliquer, exigeai-je.

- Hors de question ! Je ne te dirai rien !

- Et pourquoi ? Je crois que tu n'as pas le choix. Tu vas devoir parler et maintenant, imposai-je ma volonté.

- Sinon ? Me défia-t-elle.

- Sinon ? La provoquai-je à mon tour, tentant de trouver ma réponse, qui tarda à venir.

- Sinon, tu... Et bien, tu... Sinon, tu devras réparer tous ces dégâts que tu as causé et crois-moi, même ton salaire ne suffirait pas à tout rembourser.

- C'est ça, traite moi de pauvre, t'en que tu y es !

- Je n'ai jamais dit cela. Seulement, avec ton salaire de...

- De ?

- Tu es quoi au juste ?

- Je suis le dentiste de cette ville, ça te va ?

- Donc tu étais sérieuse lors du repas, chez mes parents ?

- Parfaitement ! Pourquoi, toi non ?

- Si, je... Si ! Ecoute, Bella, j'aimerais t'aider, mais je...

- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'aide, s'enfuit-elle, en se dirigeant vers la cheminée du salon.

Je la suivis. De toute façon, il fallait qu'elle me dise, il fallait qu'elle me parle. J'en avais besoin, afin de pouvoir l'aider. Isabella avait sérieusement besoin d'aide.

- Bella...

Elle ne répondit pas, mais je vis ses épaules bouger. Plus je m'en approchais, plus je pus reconnaître qu'elle pleurait.

- Bella, l'appelai-je.

J'étais maintenant à ses côtés. Je la forçais à se retourner, ce qu'elle fit le visage strié de larmes.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

- Edward, je... Je suis si malheureuse. J'ai mal...

- Tu as mal où ?

Elle me montra son coeur, ainsi que son antre jambe.

- Bella, tu peux tout me dire, tu sais !

- Je... Edward, j'ai si peur !

- Je suis là, rien ne pourra t'arriver avec moi, la rassurai-je.

Et c'était vrai. Isabella était une femme, que l'on avait envie de protéger, de chérir. Cela dit, je ne lui avais pas souvent dit, tous comme les " Je t'aime ".

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable !

- Qui ? Qui est capable de quoi ?

- James !

- Bella, sèche tes larmes, je t'en prie ! La suppliai-je.

- C'est plus fort que moi, j'ai... Chaque fois que j'en parle, j'ai mal.

- Ca te ferait peut-être du bien d'en parler, tu sais.

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai..., fondit-elle en larmes, dans mes bras.

- Bella, l'encourageai-je, en lui caressant le dos.

- J'ai honte Edward, tellement honte !

- Honte de quoi ? Bella, que se passe-t-il ?

- C'est à propos de James...

_**En fait, **__**je voulais que la fameuse confession soit pour ce chapitre,**_

_**mais finalement,**_

_**je trouve que ce sera mieux pour le prochain (il sera très long).**_

_**Je sais que je devrais me cacher, mais que voulez-vous ?**_

_**J'aime les coupures sadiques.**_

**_anges0112 :_**

Je te réponds ici

Le comportement de Bella a une explication.

Cependant, j'ai commencé à l'expliquer dans ce chapitre

et je finis dans l'autre.

Pour James, en revanche,

c'est compliqué, mais promis, tout sera dit dans le prochain chapitre.

Je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise

et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

Merci pour ta review :-)

_**Merci à vous toutes**_

_****__**Gros bisous, LuneBlanche**_


	20. Chapitre 19 : Ce fameux soir, 12 ans avt

_**Bonsoir à toutes,**_

**____****comme beaucoup l'attende, voici " Le fameux chapitre ". Bella va enfin se confier et tout dire à son cher époux, Edward. Bon, certains n'ont pas compris pourquoi Bella avait tout cassé dans l'appartement, mais tout sera expliqué ici. Q'ailleurs, quelques-une m'ont donné leur avis, quant au passé de Bella et je dois dire que cela m'a fait rire, car certaines s'éloignaient de la vérité, d'autres pas du tout. On verra qui aura eu raison. Je vous rappelle ma proposition :****____**** celles qui le souhaitent, à chaque review postée, un teaser sera envoyé.**

_****__**On se retrouve en bas :-)**_

Je patientais ardemment que Bella veuille se confier, mais plus j'attendais, plus je n'étais plus sûr de vouloir savoir. J'aimais Isabella, mais serai-je prêt à tout supporter pour elle ? A supporter cela ? J'ignorais ce qui avait pu la mettre dans un état pareil, enfin si... James, mais j'ignorais le reste. Pourtant, Bella toujours présente dans mes bras, ne semblait pas être décidée à parler. Ses pleurs, quant à eux, semblaient avoir doublés.

- Bella, la réconfortai-je.

- Oh, j'ai si honte. Edward, je...

Elle me fixa, puis m'annonça d'une façon peu hésitante.

- Edward, je dois t'avouer quelque chose.

- Je t'écoute !

- Promets-moi que tu m'écouteras jusqu'au bout !

- Oui, concédai-je.

- Promets-le !

- Je te le promets, Bella.

Elle se leva, souffla et commença à me raconter, dos à moi.

- Tu te souviens, le soir de ton départ ?

- Si je m'en souviens ? Bien sûr que je m'en souviens !

**_Flash-back_**

Ce soir-là, j'avais passé mon temps en compagnie de Bella. Je tentais de lui expliquer par A + B ce que serait sa vie si elle venait avec moi. J'avais vraiment envie que l'on soit ce couple, où les études ainsi que la vie se faisaient à deux. Je voulais étudier dans la même fac, partager le même appartement qu'elle, cuisiner et passer des soirées ensemble, bref, tout ce qu'un couple d'étudiant ferait. J'avais envie de cette vie, mais le lui faire comprendre était différent. Isabella refusait de m'écouter. A chaque fois que j'essayais, une dispute éclatait. Mais ce soir était la soirée de la dernière chance. Voilà pourquoi je me retrouvais chez elle, devant la porte de sa chambre.

- Isabella, j'aimerais te parler. Je peux entrer ? La questionnai-je.

- Non, maugréa-t-elle, sans bouger de son emplacement.

- S'il te plaît, j'aimerais...

- Et pour faire quoi ? Pour me demander une fois de plus de te suivre ?

Elle était maintenant face à moi, les mains sur les hanches, attendant une réponse.

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer mes raisons, tentai-je.

- Pas la peine, je les connais déjà !

Elle s'éclipsa jusqu'au fond de la chambre, me laissant là, sur le pas de sa porte grande ouverte. J'en profitais pour rentrer.

- Oui, mais j'aimerais vraiment qu'on en parle ! Insistai-je.

- Et pour me dire quoi ? La vie que j'ai eue avec mes parents est bien, mais que je pourrai avoir mieux ?

Elle se tenait devant moi.

- Tout à fait !

- Tu es pitoyable !

- Non, mais écoute, c'est vrai. Toi et moi, on serait tous les deux et heureux, m'entêtai-je.

- Toi et moi, on serait dans la merde. Nous ne ferions qu'étudier, bosser sans cesse, sans le moindre sous. Et oui, quand nous sommes étudiants, nous avons besoin d'argent pour financer le logement, la nourriture, tout.

- La bourse serait là pour ça, tu sais ?

- La bourse ? Mais Edward, la bourse ne suffira pas et tu le sais. Jamais on ne pourra vivre ensemble, le temps de nos études.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi penses-tu cela Bella ? Merde, j'aimerais que pour une fois...

- Pour une fois, je ne te suivrai pas. Je ne viendrai pas avec toi à Washington, car bien que je t'aime, je préfère étudier ici, à Forks.

- Mais, c'est une chance en or d'étudier là-bas, seules les élites y sont admis, les élites comme toi et moi

- C'est la vie que toi tu veux, mais qui te dit que je le veux, moi ?

Elle était énervée, je l'entendais à sa voix. Plus elle me parlait, plus elle criait.

- Je le sais, je peux le lire dans tes yeux.

- Non, mais ça va oui ? Je ne suis pas un jouet avec lequel on peut s'amuser, ni lire dans les yeux.

Merde, j'ai une vie et si je te dis que je ne veux pas, c'est que je ne veux pas !

- Oui, mais ce soir, je m'en vais et il sera trop tard...

- Il est déjà trop tard. Ma vie est faite ainsi, je suis bien comme cela et je n'ai pas envie que ça change. Merde, j'y peux rien si tu as peur de te retrouver tout seul !

- Comment ça tout seul ?

- Tu vas dans une ville que tu ne connais pas, où tu ne connais personne... Tu me demandes de venir avec toi, tu insistes même. C'est pourtant une évidence.

- Tu trouverais n'importe quel prétexte pour ruiner notre couple, hein ? Me défendis-je.

- Quoi, mais... Mais non !

- Alors, pourquoi Bella ? Pourquoi me fuir ?

- J'ai peur que là-bas, notre couple ne soit pas assez fort pour survivre. Edward, je crois que notre histoire ne signifie plus rien.

Venait-elle vraiment de me renvoyer ? Venait-elle de rompre ? Je crois que c'était pourtant clair. Je partis, sans même me retourner, sans même prendre le temps pour les explications.

**_De nos jours_**

Bella était devant la cheminée, m'expliquant ce qu'il s'était passé, mais contrairement à ce que je pensais, elle ne termina pas sa phrase.

- Bella ? La secouai-je gentiment.

Elle releva son regard vers moi et dit :

- Après notre séparation, j'ai réfléchi pendant de longues minutes, avant de me dire que la vie ne s'arrêtait pas qu'aux études... J'ai toujours été sérieuse, me consacrant qu'à mes livres, mais tu as su me sortir de mon monde et au moment où tu m'en proposes un qui me correspond, j'ai fui. J'ai eu peur que l'on soit comme tous ces couples, ceux qui commencent des études et qui ne les finissent pas... comme ceux qui éprouvent des difficultés à subvenir à leurs besoins. Je savais, bien que la bourse ne serait pas suffisante, je savais que mes parents ainsi que les tiens nous aideraient, mais j'ai été trop orgueilleuse pour l'accepter.

- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est du passé tout cela Bella.

- J'ai donc réfléchi, fais ma valise et suis venue jusque chez toi, te rejoindre.

- Je ne l'ai jamais su, lui révélai-je, trop dégoûté de l'apprendre maintenant.

- Je ne suis jamais arrivée jusque chez toi...

- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

- J'ai marché, couru pour espérer te retenir, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à atteindre ta maison. Il faut dire, qu'avec un sac aussi chargé que le mien, les premiers pas furent épuisants, ce qui m'a forcée à m'arrêter quelques minutes.

- Tu avais voulu partir, alors ?

- Oui, mais je... Edward, j'aimerais te le dire, mais ce n'est pas facile, pleura-t-elle.

- Me dire quoi ? Bella, l'encourageai-je.

Je la vis verser une larme, avant de poursuivre.

- Mon sac était vraiment très lourd, il me cassait presque le dos. Je me suis m'arrêtée et assise sur une pierre, puis j'ai sorti mon téléphone. Je t'ai envoyé un message, te demandant de venir me chercher, afin que je parte avec toi.

- Je n'ai jamais reçu ce message, lui appris-je.

Elle me regarda, méfiante.

- Je t'assure que c'est vrai. Je me le suis fait voler à l'arrache par une femme, avant de prendre mon train. Il était juste devant moi, ne voulant pas le rater. Je me suis dit que je réglerai ce petit détail à Washington.

- Tu n'as donc... jamais reçu mon message ? Jamais ?

- Non, sinon je serai venu, je te le jure. Je t'aimais plus que tout, Bella !

- Ca m'aurait arrangé !

Elle baissa le regard, honteuse. Je me levai de mon fauteuil, la rejoignis et lui pris le visage, afin de la forcer à me regarder.

- Bella, je suis là maintenant !

- J'ai pas fini, Ed ! Me repoussa-t-elle doucement.

Elle marcha de long en large, parcourant le séjour, s'arrêta, avant de reprendre...

- Je t'ai donc envoyé ce message, mais au bout de vingt minutes, quand j'ai vu qu'aucune réponse n'arrivait, j'ai décidé de reprendre ma marche. Plus j'avançais, plus je commençais à désespérer. Si bien que je n'ai pas remarqué qu'on me suivait.

- On te suivait ?

Elle acquiesça.

- Mais qui ? Qui Bella ?

- Un groupe de jeune, trois exactement, marchait derrière moi depuis un moment. Je m'en suis aperçue, quand étant encore une fois fatiguée et à bout de force, je me suis assise sur un banc. Ils sont venus me voir, me demandant si j'avais du feu. J'avais tout de suite vu qu'ils étaient louches. Leur façon de s'habiller, de parler ou même de se comporter, parlait pour eux. J'ai décliné poliment leur demande, je me suis levée à la hâte, en attrapant mon sac et ai repris ma course. Cela dit, ils ont tout fait pour me barrer le passage, m'agrippant de force et m'obligeant à les suivre.

Alors qu'elle se confiait, je l'écoutais d'une oreille attentive.

- J'ai tenté de me débattre, de les repousser ou de m'enfuir, mais cela n'a pas suffi. Ils m'ont tiré jusqu'à eux, me traînant à même le sol par les cheveux. J'ai cru devenir folle, un cauchemar semblait se dérouler sous mes yeux, sans que je ne fasse rien.

Je devais rester fort, car ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas me plaire.

- J'avais beau hurler, personne ne semblait m'entendre. Personne ne se souciait de ce qu'il se passait ou même ne risquait de venir jusqu'ici. L'endroit était désert, un vieil entrepôt. Oh, Edward ça fait 12 ans déjà et... C'est horrible d'en parler, parce que je revis cette scène à chaque instant que son nom est évoqué, chaque fois que... J'ai mal, si mal ! Pourtant, j'essaye d'en effacer chaque détail, mais..., cria-t-elle de douleur.

- Bella, tu parles de quoi, là ?

Elle essuya une traître larme et enchaîna.

- Ils m'ont menacé avec un flingue, posté sur mon crâne, m'ont obligé à m'allonger sur un lit de fortune, des cartons. L'endroit était désaffecté, sale, grand et froid. Tu sais, comme ceux que l'on voit dans un film, sauf que ce n'était pas un film. C'était ma putain de vie à moi ! J'avais peur, mais j'ai obéi. Je me suis dit que si je serai sage, peut-être que... Mon coeur battait si fort, j'ai cru qu'il sortirait de ma poitrine, je n'arrivais pas à me calmer. Je venais de comprendre que j'étais en danger, mais... Mon esprit était déjà en train de me quitter. J'angoissais, même si j'étais consciente que mon issu était mince.

Elle s'arrêta derechef, mais moi, trop inquiet, je me rapprochais d'elle.

- Le chef de la troupe, celui que j'ai reconnu plus tôt comme le plus grand, le plus musclé et le plus imposant, a demandé aux autres de partir. L'un d'entre eux, Laurent, a clairement répondu que c'était un travail d'équipe, mais James voulait commencer le boulot seul, poursuivit-elle.

J'osais enfin me lancer et lui demandai.

- Ils t'ont fait quoi, Bella ?

- Ils, sanglota-t-elle dans mes bras.

- James, leur chef, s'est approché dangereusement de moi. J'ai tenté de me recroqueviller, mais il a ri. Il a posé une main sur mon visage, avant de me baffer. J'ai pleuré, supplié qu'il ne me fasse pas de mal, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. Il m'a ignoré, a attrapé mon poignet gauche de force, avant de me le menotter à un tuyau d'évacuation. James a osé m'embrasser, sans mon autorisation, me menaçant d'un couteau proche de ma joue droite. Mes larmes coulaient abondamment, mais rien y faisait, il m'ignorait. James semblait convaincu que j'étais son jouet, sa proie. Il me voulait absolument, si bien qu'en si peu de temps, ses mains parcoururent mon corps. Il... Oh, Edward, James a caressé mon corps, tout en me déshabillant. Etant attachée, je ne pouvais pas bouger. De plus, son arme était à ses côtés, ainsi que son couteau. J'avais si peur, tellement peur.

- Bella, fit-elle, bouleversée.

- Je voulais m'évanouir, je désirais que James me tue, afin de quitter ce monde. Je ne voulais pas être là. J'aurai tout donné pour ne pas être partie de ce soir-là, pour ne pas t'avoir rejeté.

- Bella, c'est du passé, me répétai-je.

- Peut-être, mais pour moi, ça ne l'est pas. Je n'arrive pas oublier ses mains sur moi, son regard menaçant, son... James me tenait la tête, pour que je le regarde dans les yeux pendant qu'avec son autre main, il levait ma jupe et défaisait son pantalon. Il arracha ma culotte, ma faisant mal par la même occasion, avant d'ouvrir son caleçon. Tout en me regardant dans les yeux, il me chuchota à l'oreille '' Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer ! '' Oui, mais pour qui ? Pour lui ? Après cela, il me pénétra de force, je ne pouvais rien faire. Ces déhanchements n'étaient pas gentils, non. C'était féroce et cruel.

Elle m'avoua tout cela, dos à moi et face à la fenêtre, mais je voulais la serrer dans mes bras, lui montrer que j'étais là. Je me plaçais devant elle et le forçais à me regarder.

- On lui fera payer pour ce qu'il t'a fait, il payera.

- Lorsqu'il eut fini, il me prit de force un baiser, le baiser le plus horrible de toute ma vie. Il me sourit et appela ses deux acolytes. Ils arrivèrent aussi rapidement, en souriant. James leur annonça que la marchandise était bonne et prête. Je compris où il voulait en venir et me mis à hurler. Cela dit, je ne pus en dire davantage, car James m'assena une droite. Il martyrisa mon ventre, m'offrant de beaux hématomes, ainsi que mes pieds, mes mains. Certains d'entre eux me brûlaient à la cigarette. J'eus mal, terriblement mal. Je me sentais sale, si bien que je me laissais faire. Quand ses deux compères me passèrent dessus... Oh, c'était plus rapide que pour James, mais c'était les mêmes pour moi.

Elle se détacha de mon emprise et partit se rasseoir sur le canapé.

- Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, je ne bougeais plus, regardant droit devant moi, c'est-à-dire le plafond. Les lampes ne tenaient plus qu'à un fil, j'aurai tout donné pour qu'elle m'écrasent et me tuent sur le champ. A cet instant précis, je voulais mourir.

- Oh, ma Bella, la consolai-je dans mes bras.

Bien évidemment, j'avais envie de tuer ces monstres, envie des les massacrer de mes propres mains.

- Edward, j'ai... Ce n'est pas tout !

Quoi ? Que se passait-il encore ? Que lui avaient-ils fait ces salauds ?

- J'ai attendu qu'ils soient partis, non sans m'avoir craché dessus auparavant. Je suis restée ainsi, déshabillée et attachée, attendant qu'ils partent. Une fois hors de ma vue, j'ai attrapé les clés, lancées par James et me suis détachée. J'ai pris ma jupe, l'ai enfilée et suis partie. Sur la route, je me suis souvenue de pourquoi tout cela a eu lieu. Je voulais te voir, te retenir. C'est seulement là que j'ai remarqué la disparition de mon sac, James me l'a volé. Mais le pire, c'est que je suis arrivée trop tard pour ton train. Il est parti sous mes yeux... Je t'ai appelé, j'ai hurlé ton nom, mais c'était trop tard. Aussi, je me suis agenouillée en pleurs, regrettant toute notre dispute, ainsi que notre séparation.

- Je n'ai rien entendu, vraiment ! Si à ce moment là je t'entendais hurler mon prénom, je serai sorti, j'aurai tout fait pour sortir et arrêter ce train. Si tu savais comme j'aurais voulu être là, Bella, l'enlaçai-je.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, je t'assure. Au début, je t'ai envoyé message sur message, mais n'ayant pas de réponse, je t'en ai voulu. Je me suis dit que tu m'abandonnais, j'ai cru que tu étais savais tout cela, que... J'ai cru que tu me quittais par rapport à cela, j'ai cru que tu me rejetais. Je t'en ai voulu, je t'ai reproché de ne pas me soutenir, mais en fait, tu ignorais tout. Tu viens seulement de m'apprendre que ton téléphone a été volé. C'est maintenant clair dans ma tête, je te rassure.

- Comment es-tu rentrée ? L'interrogeai-je, au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

- J'ai appelé Emmett. Il est rapidement venu me chercher, mais je n'ai rien dit. Je n'ai pas décroché un seul mot pendant deux longues et interminables semaines... J'ai préféré le silence, parce que j'avais peur. James m'a menacée de tuer ma famille, de recommencer à me violer si jamais je parlais.

- Et comment Emmett a-t-il su ?

- Il en avait marre de me voir tel un zombie, ne mangeant plus, criant dans mon sommeil. Un matin, alors que je squattais mon lit au lieu d'aller à l'école, il m'a demandé ce qui n'allait pas. J'ai pleuré pendant trois heures dans ses bras, avant d'enfin me confier.

- Je suis désolé que tout cela te soit arrivé Bella. Si je pouvais faire quelque chose pour te soulager, te rendre la vie plus agréable, je..., commençai-je.

- Il n'y a rien à faire, malheureusement.

- Si, il y a encore un espoir. Bon, pour la plainte, c'est raté, mais...

- Je ne veux pas !

- Mais pourquoi ? M'entêtai-je.

- J'ai refusé et refuse toujours de porter plainte, car selon moi, personne ne me croirait, les gens me penseraient menteuse. James se serait arrangé pour être innocenté et donc libre.

- Je crois que tu te trompes. Nous avons des preuves !

- Mais, quelles preuves ? Ca fait 12 ans Edward ! Depuis le temps, rien ne sera recevable.

- Je te parlais des analyses médicales. Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait avant ?

- Je te l'ai dit, j'avais peur de ne pas être prise au sérieux, que ma parole ne soit pas recevable.

- Mais encore ?

- Ben, c'est tout, c'est juste ça !

- Non, il y a une autre raison. Mais, j'ignore laquelle.

Elle soupira fortement et me rapporta ses pensées.

- J'ai peur que James s'en prenne à moi, j'ai peur qu'il me fasse mal à nouveau, j'ai peur qu'il... S'il tuait ma famille, je ne pourrai pas me le pardonner.

- Bella, il ne fera rien...

- Tu le connais ? Tu l'as déjà vu ?

- Non, mais...

- Donc voilà ! Tu sais, si je réagis ainsi, c'est que j'ai mes raisons...

- Lesquelles...

- Depuis mon viol, James a volé mon sac, mais pas mon téléphone. Il me l'a laissé, car je serai plus joignable pour remettre le coup, selon lui. Il me harcèle et me veut à tout prix dans son lit. Au début, j'ai... j'ai ignoré ses tentatives, mais un jour, je me suis exilée dans une autre ville. J'ai changé de nom, de papier, d'identité... pour qu'il arrête, mais il a bien vite repéré ma trace. Voilà pourquoi j'ai rapidement accepté de t'épouser.

Elle n'avait uniquement fait cela que par intérêt ? Elle n'avait donc aucun sentiment pour moi ? Je ne pouvais pas le croire.

- Seulement il t'a repérée, à cause de nous ! Remarquai-je.

- Oui, c'est tout à fait cela, confirma-t-elle.

- Depuis que tu lui as dit ton nom et notre mariage, m'expliqua-t-elle ensuite, il ne cesse de me harceler. J'ai cru revivre mon viol, j'ai cru... James m'a appelée et m'a informée d'un détail important. Vois-tu, j'ai découvert, hier soir chez Emmett, qu'un des amis de James avait photographié mon viol de A à Z et que ces photos circulaient sur internet. Pourtant, j'ai fait tout changer. M boîte mail, mon numéro téléphonique sont différents. J'ai même déménagé, mais il m'a retrouvée. Quoi que je fasse, il me retrouve toujours de toute façon.

- Mais, ce n'est pas possible...

- James arrive toujours à ses fins, quoiqu'il arrive. D'ailleurs, cet appel, l'appel que James a passé hier, lui a permis de me déstabiliser. Il a réussi à m'avoir, cet appel m'était destiné cette fois-ci...

- Cette fois-ci ? Qu'entends-tu par cette fois-ci ?

- D'habitude, comme James n'arrive pas à m'avoir, il téléphone à Alice, mais elle le remballe. Il se débrouille toujours pour téléphoner sur le fixe ou sur mon portable.

- Bella, il sait où tu habites ?

- Je ne crois pas... je ne sais pas, en fait. Mais bref... cet appel servait à m'expliquer que si je ne le rejoignais pas, James s'en prendrait à mon entourage. Il m'a fait croire qu'il voulait assassiner toute ma famille et qu'il était devant chez moi, afin d'achever le travail avec moi.

- Quoi, il a...

- Voulu me tuer ? Oui, termina-t-elle pour moi. Tu sais, Edward, James me veut et il est prêt à tout pour cela. Il est prêt à n'importe quoi, y compris me faire peur, m'angoisser, me torturer. A cela, rajoute le fait qu'Alice me torture avec cette histoire, en insistant pour que je porte plainte. Si vraiment je devais porter plainte, pourquoi ma famille ne m'aurait pas protégée ? Pourquoi ils n'arrêteraient pas les tentatives de James pour m'avoir auprès de lui ? Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de mauvais, alors pourquoi cela m'arrive-t-il ?

- Je ne sais, je... Je n'ai pas d'explication, désolé !

- N'empêche, j'ai foutu un sacré merdier avec tout ça ! Avoua-t-elle, enfin.

- Tu avais des circonstances atténuantes. Je veux dire, entre ton violeur qui te harcèle et ta soeur qui te torture l'esprit, tu as de quoi disjoncter.

- Oui, mais quand même ! Je payerai mes dégâts, ne t'en fais pas ! D'ailleurs, où sont tes parents ?

- En voyage, pour quelque temps. Cela fera du bien à Carlisle.

- Je vois...

Elle s'était confiée à moi, elle m'avait tout dit. J'en étais heureux et bouleversé à la fois, mais qui me dit que j'en étais le seul ? Qui d'autre était au courant ?

- Bella ? L'appelai-je.

- Hum ?

- Qui d'autre est au courant ? Est-ce que...

- A part ma famille et la tienne, je ne vois pas !

- Ma famille ? Mais que ma famille vient faire là-dedans ?

- Carlisle m'a auscultée, suite à mon viol.

- En as-tu gardé des séquelles ?

- Hormis mon état psychologique et mental, mon physique va mieux.

- Je suis content de cela, alors.

Pourtant, alors qu'elle venait de se confier, elle me fixa, cherchant une quelconque réponse.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Bella ?

- Edward, je... Je dois t'avouer quelque chose.

- Je t'écoute !

- Carlisle m'a auscultée, car bien que j'ai été violée, j'étais enceinte.

Venait-elle de dire ce qu'elle avait dit ? Ne venais-je pas de rêver ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, je rêvais.

- Tu était enceinte, mais... Qui était le père ?

- Tu étais le père, tu... James m'a violée alors que j'étais enceinte de quinze jours.

- Et le bébé ?

- Mort ! James a tué notre amour et notre bébé. Je vais devoir vivre avec pour le restant de mes jours.

Je ne pus la retenir, qu'elle partit en courant, se dirigeant à l'étage vers la chambre. Elle pleura à chaudes larmes, se déversant de son désarroi, de sa tristesse et son chagrin. Quant à moi, je restais assis sur ce même canapé, interdit face à toutes ces révélations. Je tentais de comprendre pourquoi tout cela m'avait été caché.

_**Alors, verdict ?**_

_**Vous pensez que pour nos chouchous c'est fini ?**_

_**C'est mal de me connaître, c'est loin d'être fini.**_

_**Parole de sadique, lol.**_

**_anges0112 :_**

Je te réponds ici

Je suis contente que tu adores cette fic.

Quant à Bella, comme tu as pu le constater,

elle a enfin parlé avec Edward.

Merci pour ta review

**_On se retrouve mercredi_**

_**Merci à vous toutes**_

_****__**Gros bisous, LuneBlanche**_


	21. Chapitre 20 : Une découverte surprenante

_**Bonsoir,**_

_**me voici de retour. Comme convenu, voici le chapitre. Et oui, je vous avez dit qu'entre nos chouchous, ce ne serait pas fini, donc... Edward réserve bien des surprises à Bella. Le teaser pour celles qui celles qui en ont fait la demande, sera envoyé rapidement, promis.**_

_**Bonne lecture :-)**_

La soirée a été riche en émotion. Jamais je n'aurai pensé qu'Isabella puisse vivre tout cela. Je ne savais pas comme la consoler, si bien que je suis parti moi aussi, après ses confidences. J'ai roulé une bon bout de la nuit, espérant trouver une solution à tout cela, espérant oublier toute cette histoire. Je n'aurais jamais dû le savoir, j'aurais dû... Merde ! Isabelle s'était confiée à moi, j'avais préféré jouer les lâches et... Je l'avais quittée, mais était-ce raisonnable ? Etais-je obligé de me comporter ainsi ? Bon sang, mon esprit était complètement embué, je ne savais plus quoi penser. Pourquoi m'avait-on caché cela ? Pourquoi ne m'avait-elle rien dit ? J'étais son petit ami à l'époque, enfin ex depuis quelques heures, quand cette histoire avait eu lieu. J'aurais dû le savoir, mais... Je devais savoir, je devais connaître les raisons de son mutisme.

Avant même de rouler plus loin et quitter cette ville, je fis rapidement demi-tour et partis en direction de la maison. Je roulais rapidement, car je me sentais obligé de l'aider. Bon, c'est vrai, je n'ai pas été correct avec elle en m'éclipsant ainsi, plus tôt dans la soirée, mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? De toute façon, qu'est-ce que mon soutien pouvait lui apporter à part... Non, je devais être là pour elle et lui montrer mon soutien, mon amour et ma compassion. Je devais l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve. C'était mon rôle après tout, non ? Je voulais être à ses côtés, prêt à démarrer ce combat contre James, car nous allions nous battre. C'était une certitude.

- Bella, m'écriai-je en entrant dans la maison.

Je scrutais rapidement chaque pièce du rez-de-chaussée, avant de m'apercevoir que ma femme n'était pas redescendue. Je montai rapidement les marches et rejoignis la chambre. Je la trouvais endormie sur mon lit.

- Bella, parlai-je doucement.

Bien évidemment, elle ne répondit pas et continua son sommeil. Je retirai mes chaussures, la rejoignis et m'allongeai à ses côtés. Je me régalais à la contempler dormir. Un ange n'était pas comparable, rien n'avait d'égal à mes yeux devant Isabella. Elle était la numéro un, je l'aimais comme elle était. Mais quand mes yeux regardèrent son corps, l'envie de rage, de meurtre et de haine refirent surface. J'avais envie de l'aider, envie que les choses évoluent, je voulais tellement d'un bonheur avec elle. Certes, j'étais un peu hésitant, voire même pensif quant à mon avenir tout à l'heure dans la voiture, mais je n'avais pas le droit de l'abandonner. C'est vrai qu'ils me l'avaient tous cachés, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour fuir. J'étais juge et ma condition me permettait de l'aider. Je lui devais au moins ça.

Aussi, je m'empressai de me lever et sortis de la chambre. Je pris soin de soigneusement fermer la porte, sans pour autant la réveiller, descendis rapidement les escaliers et rejoignis le bureau de mon père. Je voulais travailler sur quelques dossiers : j'avais prévu de rester ici le temps que tout cela s'arrange, de repousser mes audiences et mes procès. Il est clair, que m'éloigner de la maison, ne serait pas concevable du fait de l'état actuel de Bella. Elle avait plus que jamais besoin de moi et de mon aide, je devais donc régler ce petit détail au plus vite. C'est pourquoi, je pris mon téléphone, dans ma poche droite de mon jeans, recherchai dans mon répertoire et appuyai sur la touche appeler. Quelques secondes plus tard, mon correspondant répondit.

**PDV Bella**

Dormir après cette journée éprouvante m'avait fait le plus grand bien. J'étais contente que tout cela soit enfin révélé à Edward, qu'il y soit au courant, mais en même temps, j'étais anxieuse. J'angoissais, car qui sait ce qu'il adviendra de moi ensuite ? Qui sait ce que James allait encore me faire ? Recevoir cet appel, hier, l'entendre me dire que ma famille était anéantie et que bientôt, se serait mon tour, m'a fait peur. J'ai cru devenir folle, si bien que rien n'a résisté. J'ai lâché mes nerfs et vidé ma tête en cassant tous les objets de valeur. J'ai un peu dérapé, je l'avoue, mais que faire ? Comment réparer cela ?

Pour commencer, il faudrait que je ramasse et nettoie mon chef-d'oeuvre. Enfin, chef-d'oeuvre... horreur, je devrais dire. Je serais censée tout réparer, rembourser et/ou remplacer, mais où trouverai-je des choses identiques ? Comment me les procurer ? Je devais trouver une solution, mais quoi... Peut-être qu'Edward... Non, mon mari serait trop occupé par ses propres intérêts pour m'aider. Je devais uniquement me débrouiller moi-même.

Je me levai donc de mon lit, partis rapidement de cette chambre et me dirigeai vers le salon.

- Bon sang, je ne vais jamais y arriver, m'exclamai-je en entrant dans la pièce.

Je pense qu'il était inutile de dire que la charge de travail était énorme. J'avais vraiment dépassé les bornes, cette fois-ci. Je scrutai les lieux, cherchant par où commencer, quand le plus simple me vint à l'esprit. Je dus attraper un sac poubelle pour tout y ranger à l'intérieur. Je partis alors récupérer un sac, puis commençai mon travail.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Me surprit Edward, présent dans la pièce.

- Tu m'as fait peur, m'exclamai-je, la main sur le coeur.

- Désolé...

Il me fixa, puis répéta...

- Alors, que fais-tu ?

- Ben, je range. Je crois que c'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire, étant donné que j'ai tout massacré, lui rappelai-je.

- Tu n'en as pas besoin, la femme de ménage s'occupera de tout cela, m'apprit-il.

- Ta mère a une femme de ménage ? Je croyais qu'elle faisait tout elle-même...

- Elle en a une, pour les gros nettoyages. Carmen vient une fois par semaine.

- Oh, je vois. Mais, quand même ! Je dois tout ramasser, m'entêtai-je.

- Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée, recommença Edward.

- J'insiste !

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fais-tu tout cela, Bella ?

- C'est la moindre des choses, non ?

- Non, je ne parle pas de ça !

- Et de quoi, alors ?

- Pourquoi fais-tu, comme si de rien était, comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

- Je te l'ai dit, je veux tout oublier, je veux... James me fait peur, m'avoua-t-elle, la tête baissée.

- Bella, il ne te fera rien, je te le promets !

- Quoi, mais...

- Je dois te parler, lâcha-t-il soudainement.

**PDV Edward**

J'étais au téléphone avec mon ami, le grand juge de Washington. Mon copain de fac plus exactement. Sans lui, je n'aurais pas eu le courage d'autant étudier, j'aurais très certainement tout arrêté.

- Alors, tu attends quoi de moi ? Commença celui-ci.

- Je ne sais pas, je... Tu sais, ma femme, comme je viens de t'en parler, à quelques soucis. Je sais qu'il existe très peu de solutions pour l'aider, mais étant donné que c'est ma femme, je ne peux donc rien faire. Or, peut-être qu'avec toi...

- Je regrette, mec. Je ne peux rien faire ! S'entêta-t-il.

- Comment ça tu ne peux rien faire ? M'enquis-je.

- Je ne peux pas t'aider, je regrette.

- Quoi... Mais, attends, j'ai besoin de ton aide, elle a besoin, nous en avons besoin. Toi seul peut m'aider à le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Je sais qu'il y a prescription depuis, mais..., débutai-je.

- Mais quoi ? Fit-il.

- Il existe une loi pour rouvrir un dossier, mais j'ai oublié son nom. Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ?

C'est la loi... la loi..., tentai-je de me rappeler.

- Edward, m'interpella-t-il, même si nous demandions le droit d'utiliser cette loi, elle ne sera que peu valable. C'était il y a des années et malheureusement, rien est possible.

- Mais si, il y a une solution, je veux dire, ce n'est pas juste de ne rien faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Il souffla et me dit :

- Je vais t'aider, mais une seule fois !

- Je t'écoute...

- Je vais m'occuper de son dossier, mais tu devras te débrouiller pour l'enquête.

- Oui, mais auprès de la cour, cela ne sera pas recevable et...

- Je jugerai l'affaire moi-même, m'annonça-t-il simplement.

- Mr Jacomus Wilson, vous êtes un génie. Je vous adore, ris-je.

Je pus l'entendre sourire, mais fus vite attiré par un bruit.

- C'était quoi ce bruit ?

- Quel bruit ? S'intéressa-t-il.

- Tu as embauché une femme de ménage, on dirait que quelqu'un ramasse des pots cassés.

- Je suis au tribunal, sans doute une des infirmières travaillant ici, astique la salle d'audience numéro un.

- Je... Non, c'est beaucoup plus proche que ça, c'est... Je te laisse !

- OK, bye !

Je raccrochais, me dépêchant de sortir d'ici. Je tendis l'oreille, espérant repérer ce bruit, qui me guida jusqu'au salon. Je pus voir ma femme s'activer à tout ramasser. Je lui demandai donc ce qu'elle faisait et elle me confirma ce que je savais déjà. Elle ramassa tous ces dégâts, prenant soin de ne rien laisser traîner. Quant à moi, il fallait que je lui parle, il fallait que je le lui dise. Je lui quémandais donc une grande attention.

- Que se passe-t-il, Edward ? Paniqua-t-elle légèrement.

- Viens t'asseoir avec moi, lui proposai-je.

- Quoi ? Mais dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, enfin ! Assena-t-elle.

Je l'ignorai et lui pris la main, pour nous conduire jusqu'au canapé. Je lui quémandai de prendre place.

- Mais, tu vas me dire ce qu'il y a, oui ? S'impatienta-t-elle, tout en m'obéissant.

- Bella, j'ai..., démarrai-je, en lui prenant ses mains.

- J'ai téléphoné à un ami juge et lui ai fait part de ton cas, terminai-je rapidement.

- Tu as fait quoi ? Se recula ma femme.

- J'ai téléphoné à un ami, qui était en fac de droit avec moi. Il exerce sa profession à Washington.

- Mais enfin, tu n'avais pas le droit de faire cela, tu n'avais pas le droit de... Qui t'en a donné l'ordre ? S'énerv-t-elle, debout face à moi.

- C'est pour toi, pour ton aide !

- Pour moi aide, ah ouais ? Assena-t-elle, ses poings sur les hanches.

- Oui, car tu pourras ainsi être heureuse.

- Pourquoi, je ne suis pas heureuse là ?

" Non " pensai-je, mais cela, je ne devais pas lui dire. Je devais trouver une combine, pour arranger la situation.

- Bon c'est vrai que cette histoire me tourmente, mais je préfère que la situation reste ainsi, cria ma

femme.

- J'ai cru bien faire, je t'assure. Ca partait d'un bon sentiment, me défendis-je.

Bien évidemment, elle ne me crut pas un seul instant et s'éclipsa.

- Bella, attends, essayai-je de la retenir.

- Edward, j'aimerais que pour une fois, dans ma vie, tu ne décides pas pour moi.

- Oui, mais..., commençai-je.

- Merde Edward, j'ai le droit de décider pour moi, dans ma vie, m'interrompit-elle. J'ai le droit de choisir quelles seront mes décisions. Je veux dire, si j'ai décidé de ne pas continuer l'affaire, il y a de cela douze ans, c'est mon droit, non ?

- Oui, confirmai-je.

- Alors, pourquoi t'es-tu senti obligé de m'aider, de faire ces démarches pour moi ? Cela ne le regarde pas, que je sache.

- Mais, tu ne sais même pas ce que je lui ai demandé, insistai-je.

- Je m'en fous, OK ! Je veux dire, tu n'avais pas à faire cela, sans m'en parler.

- Au cas où tu l'aurais ignoré, je voulais savoir s'il existait une solution pour porter cette affaire en justice, après douze ans. Je sais que l'on peut faire cela dans certains cas, mais il ne faut pas que ce soit un parent direct qui juge l'affaire. Or, mon ami...

- Edward, JE... M'EN... CONTRE, MAIS JE DIS BIEN CONTRE... FICHE, C'EST CLAIR ? Hurla-t-elle.

- J'ai cru bien faire, moi !

- Et moi, je suis la reine d'Angleterre !

Sans rien ajouter de plus, elle rejoignit la cuisine et fit les cent pas.

- Ecoute, je suis désolé, m'excusai-je pitoyablement.

Bien évidemment, elle ne répondit pas.

- Bella, lui tins-je le bras, qu'elle me repoussa bien évidemment.

- Bella, je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai...

- Si tu me dis, j'ai cru bien faire, je te tue, c'est clair ?

Elle était maintenant face à moi, la colère résidait sur son visage.

- Je...

Ne pas finir sa phrase, car votre téléphone sonne, n'est pas forcément un des moments les plus opportuns. Je saisis mon téléphone et décrochai :

- Edward Cullen, j'écoute...

- Bonjour, monsieur le juge, je suis Elina, votre secrétaire.

- Oh, Elina, bonjour ! La saluai-je.

- Il semblerait qu'une de vos clientes, essaye par tous les moyens de vous joindre. Elle souhaiterait avoir des informations suite à son divorce, prévu la semaine prochaine.

- Pas de problème, je serai au bureau demain matin...

Moi qui avait prévu de ne pas travailler, je n'avais pas le choix : je devais donc assumer.

- Elle souhaiterait vous voir maintenant, elle dit que c'est important, m'informa ma secrétaire.

- Là, ça va être difficile. Je...

Bella bougea devant moi, pour me faire réagir. Dès que je la regardai, elle me parla doucement que je pouvais y aller, que ça ne la dérangeait pas. Je posais une main sur le haut parleur et murmurais :

- Tu es sûre ? Je vais en avoir pour un petit moment.

- Oui, ça ne me fait rien. Je vais rester ranger un peu.

- OK, Elina ! Je pars de mon domicile, j'arrive, m'empressai-je d'accepter.

- Parfait ! Je vais de ce pas en informer votre cliente.

Je fermais la conversation et me retournais vers Bella, qui semblait déjà être au travail.

- Euh... Bella ?

- Quoi encore ?

Wouah, sa colère semblait être féroce.

- Je sais que tu es très énervée, mais si cela te dérange, je peux...

- Je ne t'appartiens pas que je sache ? Tu ne dois pas vivre ta vie en fonction de la mienne !

Je ne répondis rien, mais je me promis de tout faire pour que cette situation devienne normale. Je me dirigeais vers la sortie, attrapais ma sacoche professionnelle, avant de m'arrêter.

- Oh fait, Bella ? L'appelai-je de dos.

Je pus sentir son regard derrière moi, mais ne me retournai pas pour autant.

- Comment as-tu su que je me trouvais ici ? Comment as-tu su qu'il fallait rentrer ici, après ton arrestation ?

- J'ai su que tu t'y trouvais. Et puis, étant mariés, nous n'avions pas fixé de lieu de vie. D'ailleurs, il faudra qu'on le fasse.

Je me retournais enfin, la regardais et me demandais si elle était sincère dans ses propos. Pensait-elle réellement cela ou jouait-elle son rôle de mariée ? Je ne savais plus quoi penser.

- Oui, on le fera.

Je quittais cette maison, sans même échanger un regard supplémentaire. J'avais envie de lui dire " Je t'aime ", mais cela n'était pas approprié à la situation. D'ailleurs, je crois que ce ne sera jamais le cas.

**PDV Bella**

Je restais plantée là, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Avais-je raison d'avoir dit cela à Edward, étais-je... folle ? Je crois que toute cette situation me montait à la tête. Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il me prenait chez moi pour que tout ne tourne pas correctement ? Je devais m'occuper l'esprit, je devais... préparer mon avenir. Aussi, je m'attardais à ma tâche, quand je remarquais le téléphone d'Edward posé sur le meuble du couloir... il l'avait oublié. J'ouvris la porte, mais malheureusement, il était parti. Tant pis, pour une fois, il s'en passerait. Je le reposais où il était et retournais à mon travail, quand il se mit à sonner. Je ne savais pas si je devais décrocher, mais quand cela devint plus insistant, je pris la décision de le faire.

- Téléphone d'Edward Cullen, j'écoute...

- Ce n'est pas Edward qui parle là, remarqua une femme.

- Et non, affirmai-je. Edward a oublié son téléphone !

- Oh... Et où puis-je le joindre, je vous prie ?

- A son bureau. Il est en route justement, il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant, répondis-je en regardant l'horloge.

- Ah ! Lança-t-elle, limite ennuyée.

- Un problème ? M'intéressai-je, en regardant droit devant moi.

- J'ai vraiment besoin de parler à Edward !

- Oh, ben désolée, mais là, je...

- Voyez vous, chère...,

- Isabella, finis-je pour elle.

- Chère Isabella ! Je dois vraiment joindre mon époux.

- Votre époux ? Quoi, mais comment ça ?

Qu'est-ce que tout ceci voulait dire ? C'était quoi cette histoire ?

- Oui, Edward et moi sommes mariés.

- Mais... mais c'est impossible, bégayai-je.

- Et pourquoi ne le serait-il pas ? S'étonna cette femme.

- Je... Puis-je vous demander un service ?

- Euh...

- S'il vous plaît, j'aimerais que l'on se rencontre, insistai-je.

- Pour quelles raisons ?

Elle semblait réticente. A sa place, je le serais également.

- J'en ai besoin, je vous en prie !

- Je...

- Pitié !

- Pourquoi devrais-je accepter ? Qu'aurai-je à en tirer ?

- Nous avons un mari en commun...

_**Alors ?**_

_**Je suis sadique, mais je le reste.**_

_**Promis, la suite viendra vite.**_

_**Je sais déjà vos réactions et ça me fait sourire...**_

_**Bon, je me tais !**_

**_anges0112 :_**

Je te réponds ici

Oui, elle lui a parlé, mais ce n'était pas facile pour ele.

Edward tuer James ?

Intéressant, mais ce ne sera pas le but,

à moins que... A réfléchir !

Par contre, tout s'arrangera ?

Pas sûr !

En même temps, avec moi

rien ne s'arrange avant la fin.

**_On se retrouve samedi_**

_**Merci à vous toutes**_

_****__**Gros bisous, LuneBlanche**_


	22. Chapitre 21 : Qui dit la vérité ?

_**Bonsoir à toutes,**_

_**c'est remoi. Bon, certaines choses seront dit, d'autre pas. Je vous laissent découvrir ce chapitre. En tout cas, un indice a été semé et je suis contente, personne n'a trouvé. Trop fort ! Je ne dirai rien de plus.**_

_****__**Bonne lecture :-)**_

**_PDV Bella_**

La femme d'Edward ou plutôt Irina, avait accepté ma demande. Elle était arrivée à peine dix minutes et personne ne semblait parler. La situation était gênante autant pour elle que pour moi, à vrai dire. J'aurais tout donné pour ne jamais vivre cela, mais...

- Alors, comme ça, avec Edward vous êtes mariés ? Me enquis-je, afin de briser ce long silence.

- Oui, depuis à peu près sept ans, me confirma-t-elle.

- Et pourquoi ne vivez-vous pas avec lui ? Renchéris-je.

- Edward était censé partir pour le travail, mais maintenant qu'il est installé, je suis venu le rejoindre, comme c'était prévu.

- Il vous l'a dit ?

- Oui, avant son départ, affirma-t-elle.

- Vous l'aimez ? Enchaînai-je.

- Ce sont quoi toutes ces questions ? C'est moi qui devrait vous les poser, étant donné que je suis la première, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il vous fait dire cela ? Comment pouvez-vous affirmer avec certitude être la première ? Contrai-je.

A ce jeu là, nous en aurions encore pour longtemps.

- Qu'attendez-vous de moi, exactement ? Me demanda-t-elle soudainement.

- C'est simple, je me demande ce que vous prévoyez avec Edward !

- Mais enfin, il est clair que je veux récupérer mon époux ! Je trouve cela normal de vouloir une telle chose, fit-elle, blasée.

C'est vrai, elle avait le droit et c'était tout à fait légitime. Je n'étais qu'un pion dans sa vie, qu'un jouet lui permettant d'acquérir son héritage. D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'était-ce pas elle qui lui permettait cela ?

- Si comme vous dites, vous êtes la première, avez-vous su pour son héritage ?

- Quel héritage ?

C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.

- Ecoutez, je sais que cela n'est pas très... réel à vos yeux, mais je peux vous prouver que notre mariage l'est, m'avoua-t-elle.

- Et comment feriez-vous ?

Avant même que je ne parle, mais surtout ne me voyant rien dire, elle se leva du fauteuil, où elle avait pris place quelque minutes plus tôt, se plaça devant moi et sortit une enveloppe de son sac. Je m'en saisis et inspectai rapidement l'écriture. On pouvait y voir inscrit en gros «Irina et Edward Cullen». Je m'empressai de l'ouvrir et la découverte me fit mal.

**_PDV Edward_**

J'étais arrivé à la maison, l'esprit absent et le moral à plat. Je n'en revenais pas de ce que je venais de vivre. On s'était bien moqué de moi, ma confiance avait été trompée. Si je pouvais revenir en arrière, je... Je prenais sur moi et fis mine de ne rien laisser paraître, avant de sortir de mon véhicule et de rentrer. Quand je dis que je n'aurais jamais dû aller au bureau, j'aurais vraiment dû me contenter de cette idée. Certaine fois, on a envie de disparaître, vous voyez quelle genre de journée j'étais en train de vivre ? Enfin, cette journée devint rapidement ensoleillée, quand j'entendis ma femme rire. J'aurais tout donné pour que cela dur. Je l'aimais tellement. Aussi, pour partager ce bonheur et rattraper mon début de journée pourrie, je me précipitais à l'intérieur et entrais dans le salon. Je vis Bella se figer quand elle m'aperçut, mais bien vite, elle se reprit.

- Tiens Edward, te voilà déjà ? Rit-elle.

- Oui, confirmai-je.

J'avançais un peu plus et je remarquais une femme assise face à Bella, dos à moi.

- J'ai une nouvelle amie. Viens que je te la présente, m'annonça ma femme.

Je lui obéis, le sourire aux lèvres et m'approchais de... Non, impossible, ça ne pouvait pas...

- Bonjour Edward, me salua-t-elle.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Crachai-je.

- Contente de te revoir aussi, lâcha-t-elle faussement.

- Je ne te permets pas de venir chez moi, dans ma maison.

- Ta maison ? Ca devrait être la mienne aussi, s'entêta-t-elle.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?

- Aurais-tu oublié notre mariage ?

- C'était une erreur, ripostai-je.

Et c'était le cas. Jamais je n'aurai dû épouser cette femme.

- Edward, je te prie de rester poli avec notre invitée !

- Invitée ? Tiquai-je.

- Oui, vois-tu mon cher et tendre, j'ai proposé à Irina de rester ici quelques jours, le temps d'y voir plus clair, me confia Bella.

- Depuis ton départ, j'ai beaucoup souffert. Tu m'as terriblement manqué, commença l'autre, en me caressant la joue.

Je tournais mon visage et la repoussais.

- Tu n'as pas compris que je ne voulais pas de toi ?

- Edward, me sermonna Bella.

Je lui jetai un regard noir. Elle se tut instantanément.

- Chéri, je n'aime pas te voir ainsi, commença la blonde.

- Alors, dégage-de chez moi, lui menaçai-je, un doigt en direction de la porte.

- Mais...

- Sors d'ici ! Ordonnai-je.

- Non, osa-t-elle me répondre.

- Non ? Pourquoi non ?

- Isabella m'a invitée ici, alors je reste. Cela me permettra de passer un peu de temps ici avec toi.

- Oui, mais Bella n'a rien à dire, ce n'est pas chez...

Je me tus, sachant que j'allais dire une chose que je ne pensais pas. Bien sûr que c'était chez elle, c'était chez toute la famille Cullen ici, toute sauf Irina. Cette femme... Personne ne connaissait son existence, sauf Bella et je n'avais aucune envie que ça change.

- Tu te rends compte des risques que je prends ? Tu te rends compte, si tout le monde l'apprend ?

Lui demandai-je soudainement.

- Ils seront heureux pour nous. Crois-moi, c'est la meilleure solution, tenta-t-elle.

- Pour toi, mais pas pour moi !

- Edward, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas qu'elle reste ? Renchérit celle que je croyais être ma femme.

- Bella, ce n'est pas tes affaires, cela ne te regarde pas.

- Je suis ta femme, je te signale ! Enfin, je pensais être l'unique, mais...

- Bella, la grondai-je.

- Quoi ?

- Laisse-nous, murmurai-je, tête baissée.

Elle ne dit rien, mais s'éclipsa. Dès qu'elle fut hors de ma portée, j'en profitais pour reporter mon attention vers Irina.

- Bon, écoute-moi bien ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux et je m'en fiche. J'aimerais que tu cesses d'intervenir et de détruire mon couple. J'aime Bella et je tiens à elle.

- Tu aimes Bella ? S'offusqua-t-elle.

- Oui, je l'aime !

- Oh, mais... Et moi ? Comment oses-tu me faire ça ?

- Toi, tu as été l'erreur de ma vie, lançai-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.

- Et j'aimerais que tu quittes cette maison dans les minutes qui suivent, lui quémandai-je, en sortant de la pièce.

Elle grogna de mécontentement. Je savais que cela ne lui plaisait guère, mais j'avais vraiment envie que ma vie d'avant se finisse.

- Je suis enceinte Edward !

Je me figeais, croyant avoir rêvé.

- Qu'as-tu dit ?

- Je suis enceinte, Edward. J'attends ton enfant.

Mon monde venait de s'écrouler, je ne pouvais pas y croire. Aussi, voyant qu'elle n'ajouterait rien de plus, je partis à la cuisine. Je devais me calmer, afin d'éviter un quelconque meurtre. Je pensais mon histoire finie, mais pour elle, ce n'étais pas le cas. Tout en réfléchissant davantage, je pris une tasse, allumai la machine à café et y installai une dosette.

- Tiens, voici le polygame, me surprit ma femme.

- Bella, mais...

- Tu m'as demandé de sortir de la pièce et je l'ai fait.

- Je t'en remercie !

Je la fixais et me lançais.

- Bella, je sais que ce n'est guère facile, mais je veux que tu saches...

- Ton café, m'interrompit-elle.

Vu que je ne régissais pas, elle répéta...

- Ton café est prêt, tu peux te servir.

Je me retournais et récupérais ma boisson. Je posais la tasse sur le côté, afin de nettoyer tout le liquide qui avait coulé hors de la machine. Je serrai mon café dans ma main et le bus. La chaleur me brûla la gorge. Je préférais attendre un peu avant de le boire.

- Tu sais, je n'ai pas apprécié que tu me caches cette info, mais j'ai fini par l'accepter.

- Je n'ai pas...

- C'est vrai, j'avoue, si j'avais su que tu étais marié, jamais je ne t'aurais épousé, mais maintenant,

c'est fait, alors autant respecter notre deal.

- Irina et moi, on... C'est une erreur, lui confiai-je.

- Oui, comme notre couple.

C'est ce qu'elle pensait ? Pour moi, ça ne l'était pas.

- Merde Edward, qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi, pour ne pas parler, pour rester muet ? S'énerva-t-elle.

- Je... Bella, je sais que c'est dur à accepter comme situation, mais j'aimerais que tu me fasses confiance

- Ce mot a encore une signification pour toi ? Me questionna-t-elle.

Je la regardais, ahuri.

- Tu sais, j'étais à la limite de demander le divorce. J'étais à la limite de vouloir tout arrêter, mais l'un comme l'autre, nous avions besoin de ce pseudo mariage. Seulement, je commence à croire que c'est une bêtise d'avoir fait cela.

- Bella... Je n'ai pas envie que ça se finisse, je veux dire, j'ai envie, vraiment envie que notre couple marche.

- Moi, j'en peux plus, j'ai... J'en ai marre que tu sois si réservé, marre d'essayer de te comprendre !

- Je ne suis pas...

Je soupirais fortement, cherchant mes mots.

- J'ai toujours cru qu'en te mentant à mon sujet, en te faisant croire qu'avec Jacob, on était fiancé, ce serait facile à te faire tomber amoureux de moi, facile à ce que notre couple évolue. J'ai toujours pensé que t'épousais, serait l'élément qui nous permettrait d'être ensemble, mais...

Que venait-elle de dire ?

- Tu... avec Jacob, tu n'étais pas fiancée ?

- Je ne l'ai jamais aimé, autre qu'en amitié. Nous n'avons jamais été en couple, pour ainsi dire, mais te le faire croire a été mon espérance pour te faire m'aimer.

- Tu en doutais ?

- Oui et j'en doute encore. Tu vois, je voulais me protéger, en inventant ce mensonge, mais moi, j'avais l'intention de te dire la vérité, contrairement à toi.

- Je voulais tout te dire pour Irina.

- Ah oui ? Et quand ?

- Je...

Pourquoi une si petite situation pouvait apporter des proportions énormes ?

- Edward, j'ai fait toute cette route pour venir te voir. Serait-il possible de me montrer ma chambre ?

- Irina, pourquoi-es tu toujours là ? Crachai-je amèrement.

- Mais enfin, Edward ? Je suis là, à la demande de Bella. Je ne compte pas partir, tu le sais bien.

- Tu devrais !

- Sans que mon enfant ait une chance de connaître son père ? Hors de question !

- Son enfant ? S'étonna Bella.

- Non, mais tu sais Bella, Irina divague un peu, tentai-je de rattraper la situation désastreuse.

- Je suis enceinte, Bella !

**____****Fin sadique, mais j'adore ça.**

**____****Je m'en vais, je vous laisse me tuer.**

**____****Mais, me faites pas mal, hein ?**

**_anges0112 :_**

Je te réponds ici

Alors, j'avoue que tu n'es pas la première

à te poser cette question.

Mais, pour ta réponse,

je ne peux rien te dire pour le moment.

Je sais que tu te doutes de la réponse,

mais si je te la donne,

cela dévoilera une partie de la suite.

Sinon, non ce n'est pas James qui a fait ça,

même si il est toujours présent dans la vie de Bella.

Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise toujours.

Merci beaucoup :-)

* * *

_**tanafia1992 :**_

Même si tu as un compte,

vu que tu m'as mis la review en non connectée,

je te réponds ici.

Alors, je suis contente que ma fiction t'ait plu.

Tu l'as dévorée en 2 jours ?

Waouah !

Sinon, le caractère de cochon de Bella,

te plaît ?

Intéressant...

Quant à la suite, je poste un chapitre le mercredi

et un autre le samedi,

avec un teaser pour celles qui le désirent.

Voilà, bisous :-)

**_On se retrouve mercredi_**

_**Merci à vous toutes**_

_****__**Gros bisous, LuneBlanche**_


	23. Chapitre 22 : Coup de gueule

_**Bonsoir à toutes,**_

_**me voici avec un nouveau chapitre. Bon, certaines se posent des questions, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est fait exprès. Vous me connaissez maintenant, pour celles qui me suivent depuis le début de mes fictions et vous savez donc QUE j'adore les suspenses, QUE j'adore EMBROUILLER les esprits des lectrices, mais surtout QUE j'adore que TOUT soit expliqué vers le fin. Donc, pas de panique, je sème des éléments par-ci, par-là, mais tout sera expliqué à la fin. A moins que je ne le fasse en plein milieu de la fic. A voir ! Cela dit, si tout est révélé depuis le début, je ne trouve pas grand intérêt à écrire ou lire une fiction. Voilà pourquoi j'aime que tout soit dit vers la fin.**_

_**Pour Edward, vous saurez le plus gros, au prochain chapitre. Il est déjà écrit et même fini.**_

**_Une review = un teaser, pour celles qui m'en ont fait la demande. Par contre, je vais essayer d'être plus rapide pour vous l'envoyer._**

_****__**A tout à l'heure :-)**_

Bella était devant moi, prête à nous tuer. Je ne savais pas si le meurtre était pardonnable, mais j'étais prêt à le faire. Je voulais qu'Irina sorte de ma vie. Surtout quand je vis Bella se retourner et prendre la direction de la porte d'entrée.

- Bella, attends, je...

- Ce n'est pas la peine, j'ai compris, me coupa-t-elle.

- Non, tu n'as rien compris. Laisse-moi t'expliquer !

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer !

Elle regarda Irina et lui dit :

- On aurait pu devenir de grandes amies. Je te souhaite d'être heureuse.

- Merci Bella, sourit l'imbécile de blonde.

- Bella, repris-je, tu n'es pas obligée, je veux dire... Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

- Ah non ? Ironisa-t-elle.

- Non, je... Je dois t'expliquer.

- Ce serait trop facile, ça. Ce serait simple ! Dit-elle.

- Bella, la retins-je.

- Lâche-moi !

- Mais, attends...

- Ma lettre de divorce t'attendra dans ta boite aux lettres, demain en début d'après midi !

Et elle partit, sans même prendre le temps de m'expliquer, me claquant la porte au nez au passage.

- Toi, tu vas morfler, menaçai-je Irina.

- J'aimerais bien comprendre, ignora-t-elle ce que je venais de dire.

- Comprendre quoi ?

- Edward, toi comme moi savons que ton histoire avec Bella serait voué à l'échec.

- C'est notre couple qui y est voué depuis le début

- Je t'ai fait quoi, pour que tu me détestes ? S'enquit-elle.

- Moi, rien ! J'ai juste tenté de t'aimer, mais n'ayant pas réussi, j'ai abandonné, crachai-je acerbe.

- Pourquoi es-tu si mauvais ?

- Et toi, pourquoi reviens-tu dans ma vie, après toutes ces années ? Contrai-je.

- Je...

- Pourquoi es-tu venue à mon bureau ?

- Je..., je crois que je vais aller me reposer, commença-t-elle, en se levant.

- Irina, reviens ici ! Cette conversation n'est pas finie, m'énervai-je.

- Mon gynécologue m'a conseillé beaucoup de repos pour ma grossesse.

Je m'affalai dans mon sofa. La situation était telle que j'ignorais comment tout réparer. J'ignorais quelle solution envisageait, j'étais complètement perdu.

**_PDV Bella_**

Je n'arrivais pas croire ce que la situation me réservait, je n'arrivais pas croire ce qu'Edward m'avait fait. J'étais complètement perdue, complètement... Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Cependant, une bonne nuit de calme m'attendait, une nuit remplie de sommeil, une nuit, où rien ne viendrait troubler mon repos.

Je longeais les rues bondées, à cette heure de la journée. Pour un mois de septembre, le temps était plutôt agréable, voire doux. J'aimais cette douce fraîcheur à cette heure tardive, j'aimais cette sensation où le vent parcourait ma peau. J'étais tranquille, mon esprit respirait la liberté. Pour une fois, je me refusais de penser à mon couple, je voulais profiter de ce moment de paix, mais comme on dit souvent, la paix ne dure qu'un moment.

Mon téléphone sembla ne pas arrêter de me harceler, quelqu'un voulait à tout prix me joindre. Encore une fois, j'ignorai cet appel, mais je dus bien vite m'y soustraire.

- Isabella Swan, répondis-je sèchement.

- Bella, où es-tu ?

- Edward, je ne veux pas te voir. Je te l'ai dit, je veux divorcer.

- Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, tout cela n'est qu'un malentendu. Reviens à la maison, me supplia-t-il presque.

- Non ! Rétorquai-je.

- Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal, mais..., commença-t-il.

- Tu m'as fait du mal ? Le coupai-je. Edward, tu étais censé me protéger et au lieu de ça, je me rends compte que c'est tout l'inverse.

- C'est une erreur, je peux tout t'expliquer.

- Alors, Irina ne t'a pas épousé ?

- Si, mais...

- Donc ce n'est pas une erreur ! Affirmai-je.

- C'est un malentendu, un malheureux malentendu !

- Edward, c'est ta vie, non la mienne. Tu es marié et tu vas être père, lui rappelai-je.

- Je ne vais pas...

Il se tût, souffla et ajouta...

- Ce n'est pas mon bébé, s'entêta-t-il.

- Tu en es sûr ? Elle te l'a dit ?

- Mais, enfin, c'est évident ! Assena-t-il.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?

- Je... Bella, je le saurais si j'avais fait à enfant à cette femme !

- Tu as une preuve ?

- Il t'en faut une ? Non, je veux dire que si tu as besoin d'une preuve comme quoi ce n'est pas mon enfant, je suis prêt à te la donner cette maudite preuve.

- Edward, débutai-je, notre couple n'existe plus, je...

- Mais, il existe Bella ! Je t'aime et j'ai envie que ça marche entre nous. Même si toi tu as cessé de m'aimer, j'aimerais que tu me donnes une chance de pouvoir essayer.

Il m'avait vraiment dit qu'il m'aimait, il vraiment dit ce que j'attendais depuis de longues années ? Il ne pouvait pas faire cela, il ne pouvait pas jouer avec mes sentiments. J'étais la seule à l'aimer et... Il se moquait de moi, uniquement pour avoir son héritage.

- J'aimerais pouvoir faire cela Edward, j'aimerais vraiment...

- Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

- Rien est sincère !

- Si, tout l'est justement. Ecoute, j'aimerais tout t'expliquer, où es-tu ?

- Je... Cela ne servirait plus à rien !

- Justement si Bella ! Justement ! Tu ignores tout de cette histoire.

L'héritage Bella, pensai-je. L'héritage !

- Je t'en prie Bella, pitié ! Je...

- Désolée...

- Rentre ! Rejoins-moi !

Je ne devais pas céder, je ne devais pas...

- Edward, entendis-je à l'autre bout du combiné. Peux-tu venir m'aider ?

- Irina, ce n'est pas le moment ! La gronda Edward.

- Mais, j'ai besoin de toi ! J'ai tellement un gros ventre, que j'arrive même plus à me déshabiller toute seule !

- Oui Edward, retourne aider ta femme !

- Non, Bella, je dois te voir avant ! Insistai-je.

- Il ne vaut mieux pas, c'est mieux ainsi.

Je raccrochais, m'accrochant au dernier souvenir que la vie voulait bien me laisser, c'est-à-dire presque rien. J'aimais Edward, mais notre amour était voué à l'échec, à cause d'une femme, sa femme. Je n'étais rien, je ne devais même pas exister. J'étais une erreur sur un simple bout de papier.

**_PDV Edward_**

Ma femme m'avait raccroché au nez, je n'en revenais pas. Comment avait-elle pu ? Je veux dire... certes, j'ai mal agi, mais pourquoi me repousser ? Pourquoi ne pas m'écouter ?

- Edward, tu m'entends ? S'impatienta Irina.

- Tu n'as donc pas compris que je me fous de toi ? M'énervai-je.

- Mais... moi, je t'aime et notre enfant aussi !

- Notre enfant ? Et qui te dit que c'est le mien ? Qui te dit que j'en suis le père ? M'intéressai-je.

- On l'a fait ensemble, je te signale !

- Ca m'étonnerait, tu vois !

- Si on l'a fait ensemble et je peux même te dire quand !

- Ah oui ? Et quand ?

- Ce fameux soir, du 27 juin.

Je blêmis instantanément.

- Je ne te demande rien de plus que d'assumer cet enfant. Je t'aime et je sais que toi aussi tu

m'aimes.

- Je ne t'aime pas. La seule que j'aime est Bella !

- Alors, pourquoi tu es seul à pleurer sur ton sofa, si tu l'aimes ?

- Elle m'a quitté.

- Donc, tu ne l'aimes pas !

Je la regardai droit dans les yeux et hurlai de colère...

- Non, je ne l'aime pas, pas comme je te déteste !

Sans rien ajouter de plus, je partis m'aérer l'esprit. J'avais besoin de m'évader, besoin de la retrouver.

**_Alors ?_**

**_Ca chauffe, ça chauffe, mais on avance doucement._**

**_Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'Irina parte de si tôt._**

**_Désolée si cela ne vous plaît pas,_**

**_mais elle est importante pour l'histoire._**

**_De toute façon, je ne fais que des happy ends_**

**_et que des Bella/Edward,_**

**_donc pas de quoi s'inquiéter._**

**_anges0112 :_**

Je te réponds ici

Que tu sois perdue, c'est normal,

mais pour les réponses,

ce sera pour le prochain.

SINON,

C'est une CERTITUDE,

Edward et Bella finiront ensemble.

Bisous et merci pour ta review

* * *

**_lagourmande45 :_**

tuer Irina ?

Tu peux, je te l'autorise.

Merci pour ta review, bisous

* * *

**_magali :_**

Je suis désolée de te décevoir,

mais tu as tord.

Oui, Irina partira, c'est sûr.

Bisous et merci pour ta review

**_A samedi_**

_**Merci à vous toutes**_

_****__**Gros bisous, LuneBlanche**_


	24. Chapitre 23 : La vie !

_**Bonsoir à toutes,**_

_**je viens vous poster le nouveau chapitre. Il est prêt depuis des jours. Je crois que ça devient un peu plus clair, même si certaines questions restent encore en suspens. Edward et Irina étaient bien mariés, mais plus maintenant. Sinon, pour ce bébé, est-ce vraiment celui d'Edward ? La réponse ne sera malheureusement pas pour ce chapitre.**_

_**Sinon, j'ai une amie, qui est une nouvelle sur le site. Elle poste une fiction super géniale, mais a un peu de mal à se faire connaître. Si je vous en parle aujourd'hui, c'est vraiment parce que sa fiction est géniale. Voici l'adresse de sa fic**_

_http(:)(/)(/)www(.)fanfiction(.)net(/)s(/)7610907/1/ma(_)vie(_)est(_)son(_)coeur **(enlever les parenthèses)**_

* * *

_****__**On se retrouve en bas :-)**_

Deux semaines ! Deux semaines que Bella m'avait quitté et j'ignorais où elle était. Sa famille ne le savait pas non plus. Certes, elle avait appelé pour me dire, pour nous dire à tous, que tout allait bien, mais moi, je savais que ce n'était pas le cas. Je connaissais ma femme, pour savoir que rien de tout cela n'était bon pour son moral. Elle souffrait et s'exilait à cause de moi. Pourtant, une question restait en suspens. Que faire ? Je l'ignorais. A part la contacter encore, je n'avais pas d'autre solution.

- Edward, me questionna à nouveau Irina. Quelle robe vais-je porter ?

Appuyé contre la cheminée, je me retournais pour lui faire face et lui expliquer mes claires pensées.

- Ecoute moi bien, j'en ai strictement, mais alors strictement rien à faire de ce que tu vas porter, comment tu seras coiffer... J'ai d'autre chat à fouetter.

- Oui, comme retrouver Isabella.

- C'est normal, étant donné qu'elle est ma femme et que je l'aime, affirmai-je.

- Et je le suis aussi, s'empressa-t-elle de dire.

- Tu ne l'es plus depuis longtemps.

- Je le suis toujours pourtant !

- Pas vis-à-vis de la loi.

- Peut-être que pour toi, ce divorce était prononcé, mais pas pour moi. J'ai oublié cette partie de ma vie, où...

- C'est bon, tu as fini ? On s'est déjà expliqué, non ?

- Oui, mais j'aimerais...

- Rien du tout, la coupai-je.

- Edward, me réprimanda-t-elle.

- J'ai besoin d'être seul, annonçai-je, en m'éclipsant vers la sortie.

Fuir était mon passe-temps favori, ces temps-ci. J'aimais quitter la maison, espérant apercevoir ma femme. J'avais plus qu'envie de savoir où elle était, même si je la savais déjà en vie.

- Edward, m'interpella Bella.

Je m'arrêtai et la vis. Elle était devant mon portail, me souriant.

- Bella, me réjouis-je.

Je me précipitai vers elle, la serrai dans mes bras et ris de bon coeur. J'étais heureux, je l'avais retrouvée.

- Bella... Oh, ma Bella ! Me réjouis-je.

Elle me serra à son tour.

- Laisse-moi te regarder, me décalai-je légèrement. Tu vas bien ?

- Je vais bien, me confirma-t-elle.

Je la reluquais, l'espionnais sous tous les angles. J'avais envie de m'imprégner de son image, au maximum que possible.

- Je suis désolée Edward, fit-elle. Je suis désolée, j'ai... J'avais besoin de calme, besoin de tranquillité pour réfléchir. Je sais que partir ainsi n'est pas très correct, mais j'avais besoin de m'éloigner, besoin de me vider la tête. Souffler loin de toute cette histoire m'a fait énormément de bien.

Je la fixais, n'ajoutant rien.

- Tu sais, je n'ai pas vraiment été sympa avec toi, mais...

- Bella, ce n'est rien. J'ai compris, tu sais !

- Oui, mais...

Elle se tut, me regardant, puis enchaîna :

- J'aimerais te parler !

- Entre, l'invitai-je.

Je la pris dans mes bras, commençai à marcher, quand soudain...

- Elle est encore là, s'arrêta Bella en regardant à la fenêtre.

J'acquiesçais, malgré moi.

- Oui, mais j'espère plus pour longtemps.

Je l'entraînais à l'intérieur, ne la lâchant pas d'une semelle, de peur de la perdre encore.

- Isabella, se réjouit faussement Irina.

- Irina ! La toisa Bella.

- Quel plaisir de vous revoir !

- Gardez vos sales manières pour vous, cracha Bella, en se dirigeant vers le salon.

Je me tenais à sa suite.

- Mais...

- Irina, tu ne devais pas faire des achats ? Lui demandai-je.

- Si, mais...

- Vas faire tes achats, lui ordonnai-je.

- Très bien, abdiqua-t-elle, en attrapant sa veste et son sac à main.

- Je serai de retour dans une heure, m'informa-t-elle.

- Oh, tu peux prendre ton temps, contrai-je.

Bien évidemment, elle ne répondit pas, m'offrant même un sourire avant de sortir.

- Edward, as-tu épousé Irina ? Débuta Bella.

Décidément, elle n'avait peur de rien. Mais, je devais admettre qu'elle avait raison, je lui devais la vérité. Cependant, le faire debout ne m'enchantait guère.

- Pouvons-nous nous asseoir ? Lui quémandai-je.

Elle réfléchit un instant, qui me parut être une éternité, avant d'accepter.

- J'ai besoin de tout te dire, besoin de te raconter.

- Me raconter quoi ?

- J'ai rencontré Irina, lors de ma dernière année de fac. Je ne sortais jamais, préférant étudier.

C'est limite si je prenais le temps de déjeuner, ris-je.

Je la regardais, avant d'enchaîner.

- Je vivais avec mon colocataire et ami, Jacomus. Grâce à lui, j'ai pu finir mes études. Non pas que je ne le voulais pas, mais plutôt... Il avait le don de me booster, de me remotiver dans les coups durs... et crois-moi, ces moments-là m'arrivaient souvent.

- Je vois...

- Laisse-moi terminer, lui quémandai-je.

- Donc, j'ai pu finir mes études. Tu sais, vivre loin de sa famille ou de celle que l'on aime, n'est jamais simple.

- Tu veux dire loin d'Irina ?

- Je ne parlais pas d'elle, Bella. Je parlais de toi !

Elle me regarda, curieuse.

- Tu sais, je n'ai jamais pu t'oublier, aussi bien dans mon coeur, que dans mon esprit.

- Mais...

- Mais quoi ? Bella, je t'aime et je t'ai toujours aimé.

Bella me regarda, le regard vide. Je profitais de ce moment pour poursuivre.

- Bella, ce que tu ne comprends pas, c'est que tu me manquais et ma famille aussi. Je me sentais seul et pour oublier l'espace d'un temps de vide, j'ai étudié. Seulement, à trop vouloir étudier, j'oubliais de me nourrir. Donc un jour pour me nourrir, je suis allé à l'épicerie de la rue. J'ai à peine mis un pied dans le commerce, que mes yeux se sont posés sur Irina.

- Irina ? Tiqua-t-elle.

- Elle était dans le rayon juste en face de moi. Etant petite, je me suis porté volontaire pour lui attraper sa boite de petits pois, placé trop haut pour elle.

- C'est vrai qu'avec ton mètre quatre vingt, rit-elle.

- Bella, tu me manquais et ma famille aussi. Je me sentais seul et pour oublier l'espace ce vide, pour effacer cette absence, je me suis voué corps et âme dans mes études. Mais à force de cela, j'oubliais les choses simples de la vie, comme faire les courses. Voilà pourquoi j'ai dû me rendre dans cette épicerie.

- Oui, mais...

- Je n'ai jamais eu le sentiment de t'oublier, mais avec Irina, j'avais ce sentiment-là. Je sais, ce n'est pas très poli, mais à cette époque, j'étais convaincu que tu m'avais oublié, que...

- Tu me l'as déjà dit !

- Bella, laisse-moi te raconter, tu veux ?

- Vas-y !

- Avec Irina, je me sentais bien. On se voyait en ami, mais très vite, on a fini au lit et j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas me passer d'elle. Je lui ai demandé de m'épouser. Oh, je l'ai aimée, mais pas comme je t'aimais toi. Tu étais plus précieuse à mes yeux. Certes, pour les débuts, nos débuts avec Irina, j'ai pu mettre ton nom, ton visage, ainsi que tout se rapportant à toi de côté. Avec elle, je vivais une autre vie, un deuxième amour.

- Tu...

- J'ai épousé Irina, c'était un mariage en petit comité. Je voulais un mariage rapide, avec seulement nos témoins, parce que je l'aimais et j'avais le sentiment que tout se rapportant à elle ne devait pas me fuir. C'était simple, mais rapide.

- Un peu comme nous, comprit-elle amère.

- Un peu comme nous. Cela dit, je sais que mon amour pour toi sera éternel, contrairement à Irina.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui ! Tu sais Bella, j'ai compris, qu'avec Irina, rien ne serait sérieux. Ce serait juste passager, ce ne serait qu'un temps.

Je la contemplai, puis finis :

- Un soir, alors que je rentrais plus tôt du tribunal, je venais d'être tout juste nommé juge pour enfant, j'ai trouvé Irina au lit avec un autre homme. Tous mes rêves de fonder une famille se sont écroulés. J'ai cru avoir été trahi, je l'ai été d'ailleurs. Puis, ne pouvant plus supporter cette situation, je suis parti rapidement. Irina m'a hurlé et pleuré que ce n'était qu'une erreur, qu'elle le regrettait. Elle s'est très vite habillée, m'a suivi et accouru jusque dans la rue, mais pour moi, le mal était fait. Elle m'a tellement suivi, qu'elle n'a pas aperçue la voiture venant en face d'elle.

- Tu veux dire que...

- La voiture la renversée, oui, mais l'état de ma femme, à cette époque, était beaucoup plus critique. Elle était dans le coma pendant six longs mois et à son réveil, j'ai cru à un miracle. Cela dit, elle ne se souvenait plus de rien.

- Elle était amnésique ? S'intéressa ma femme.

- Des six deniers mois, oui. Elle se souvenait seulement de notre mariage et de nos deux premiers mois en tant que mari et femme.

- Elle n'a pas eu de chance, je veux dire, se faire renverser, devenir amnésique...

- Oui, mais le mal était fait. J'ai compris, peu de temps après son retour de l'hôpital, que mes sentiments étaient partis lors de cette griffe dans le contrat. Même si je lui ai pardonné, qu'on a recommencé nos vies l'espace de quelques semaines, le temps que tout se remette en place, notre couple ne fut plus ce qu'il était. On se disputait sans cesse, on se déchirait. La confiance ne régnait plus, je passais mon temps au tribunal, pour ne rentrer que tard le soir. Si bien qu'un beau jour, j'ai pris la décision de divorcer. Cette deuxième chance n'a pas soudé notre couple, mais ça l'a détruit, lui confiai-je.

- Tu as divorcé d'avec Irina, donc ? S'enquit Bella.

- Oui, je suis officiellement divorcé depuis le 20 juin. Cela dit, notre divorce a été rapide...

- Rapide ? Qu'est-ce que tu entends par rapide ?

- Le divorce le plus rapide peut prendre environ trois mois. Néanmoins, il en existe des plus longs, comme des plus courts, mais pour nous, cela a été vraiment rapide, lui expliquai-je.

- Qu'entends-tu par rapide ?

- J'ai demandé à un ami de traiter mon divorce et un mois après, j'étais divorcé. Il m'a fait une fleur en accélérant mon divorce, en rapport à notre dossier chargé.

- Tu as mis un moins pour divorcer ? S'étonna-t-elle

- Oui, mais comme je te l'ai dit, il en existe des plus rapides, comme des plus longs.

- Je n'ai jamais entendu cela...

- Oh, tu peux vérifier sur Google ! **_(N/A : Il a raison, j'ai effectué mes recherches sur Google. Je vous laisse continuer la lecture)_**

Elle me toisa, avant de me dire :

- Je te crois, ça m'étonne juste. Enfin, je suis contente que tu sois divorcé. Attends une minute ?

- Quoi ?

- Si tu es divorcé, cela veut dire que tu es rentré au bercail après ton divorce. Pourquoi n'avoir jamais parlé de tout cela à ta famille ? Comptais-tu le faire un jour ?

- Ma famille ignore tout de cette histoire. C'est un échec de ma vie que je ne préfère pas révéler.

Cela montrerait que j'ai échoué.

- Ca fait partie de la vie de se prendre des échecs, tu sais ?

- Oui, mais pour ma part, ils sont si rares. Et puis, Irina est mon passé, maintenant.

- Pas si passé que cela, elle porte ton enfant.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que c'est bien le mien ?

- Tu n'as pas fait le test ?

- Non ! Je ne le ferai d'ailleurs pas.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Ce n'est rien qu'une ruse pour me ravoir vers elle.

- Tu sais, rien ne te coûte de faire ce test.

- Justement, j'ai tout à y gagner

- Mais Edward, il faut que tu le fasses, il faut que tu saches !

- Tu aimerais savoir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, mais étant donné que nous sommes un couple, je...

- Je ne ferai pas ce test, point final ! M'entêtai-je.

Elle ne parla plus, mais continua toujours autant de me zieuter. Quant à moi, je déviais mon regard pour lui échapper quelques secondes. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle lise en moi. J'étais plus important qu'une simple invention de la part de mon ex.

- C'est quoi ça ?

Je venais seulement de remarquer la présence d'une enveloppe, posée sur la table basse du salon.

- Oh, Irina me l'a donnée, m'avoua Bella.

Je me saisis de ma trouvaille. Je vis l'inscription écrite sur l'enveloppe et m'empressai de l'ouvrir. Aussitôt eus-je vérifié son contenu, que déjà, ma rage refit surface.

- Comment a-t-elle pu ? Hurlai-je.

- Je ne sais pas, je...

- Pourquoi t'a-t-elle donné cela ?

- Elle voulait me prouver votre mariage, elle pensait que tu l'aimais encore.

- Qu'est-ce que cela peut lui faire ? Pourquoi te dire tout cela à toi ?

- Je ne sais pas moi, je...

Soudain, j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et mon ex entrer.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? M'exprimai-je, debout devant Irina.

J'étais passé d'assis et calme à debout et énervé.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Je te parle de cela, de cette putain d'enveloppe, criai-je en brandissant l'enveloppe devant ses yeux.

- Oh, ça !

- Oui, ça !

- Ecoute, ce n'est pas contre toi !

- Ah non ? Et contre qui, alors ?

- Edward, je... Je n'avais plus aucune nouvelle de toi, je m'inquiétais. Je pensais que tu m'avais oubliée.

- Oui, je t'ai oubliée, tout comme ce mariage, qui n'avait plus aucune valeur pour moi.

- Il en avait encore à mes yeux !

- Apparemment non, car tu n'as pas hésité à t'envoyer en l'air avec ce type.

- Oui, mais je ne m'en souviens pas, je te l'ai déjà dit, cette période de ma vie, j'ai tout oublié. Les six mois avant notre divorce n'existent plus à mes yeux. Pour moi, je ne t'ai jamais trahi.

- Pour moi, tu l'as déjà fait !

- Edward, je voulais te retrouver et... Tanya m'a dit qu'elle t'avait aperçue...

- Tanya ?

- Tanya est ma petite soeur. Elle m'a confié avoir rencontré quelqu'un, après notre divorce. Je t'assure que ce n'était pas prémédité, je ne le savais même pas avant qu'elle m'en parle. Elle t'avait rencontré, mais quand elle a su ton nom, c'était déjà trop tard.

- Foutaise tout ça !

- C'est vrai !

- Elle te dit la vérité, affirma Bella.

- Comment tu peux en être si sûre ?

- Regarde ses yeux ! Les yeux ne trahissent jamais.

- Tu vois, moi j'en doute.

- Moi, je te dis que c'est la vérité ! Répondit Bella, sûre d'elle.

- Et moi...

- Edward, je n'ai jamais voulu ça, je t'assure ! M'interrompit Irina.

- Ben c'est arrivé, lui rappelai-je.

Je m'arrêtai, avant de continuer.

- Irina, tu as demandé à ta soeur de me draguer ?

- Non, je ne le savais pas avant qu'elle t'ait rencontré. Dès son premier regard sur toi, elle ne savait pas qui tu étais, mais une fois qu'elle l'a su, c'était trop tard, elle était déjà envoutée par toi.

- Mais bien sûr !

- C'est vrai ! Ecoute, je...

- Tu débarques chez moi, tu viens me chercher à mon bureau, te faisant passer pour une femme qui voudrait régler son divorce. J'ai trouvé cela louche, étant donné que je suis juge pour enfant, mais je suis venu tout de même. Je me suis dit, c'est la mère d'un enfant dont tu as son affaire en charge et elle ne veut que le protéger en inventant un mensonge. Je ne connaissais pas encore bien mes dossiers, étant nouvellement nommé par ici... J'étais prêt à cautionner son mensonge, tout ça pour protéger son gosse qui n'existe pas. Et au final, j'arrive au bureau, on me dit que ma femme, mon ex plus exactement, vient de partir. Là, je comprends que tu m'as lancé une ruse. Je repars, manquant d'avoir un accident et en arrivant, qui vois-je ?

- Je suis désolée !

- Je te vois, toi et ta gueule d'hypocrite ! Crachai-je, mauvais.

- Edward, pleura-t-elle.

- Maintenant, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu as donné cette enveloppe, remplie de photos de nous, d'une photocopie d'un extrait des bans publiés, des nos lettres que l'on s'échangeait. Tu as remis ça à Bella, cette femme fragile que j'aime !

- J'ai appris par Tanya que tu étais en ville. Je suis venue, espérant te ramener à moi, trouva-t-elle à dire pour sa défense.

- Tu avais oublié que je ne voulais plus jamais te revoir ?

- J'ai été enceinte, j'espérais que tu assumerais cet enfant.

- Pourquoi devrais-je l'assumer si ce n'est pas le mien ?

- C'est ton enfant Edward !

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, on l'a fait ensemble !

- Très bien et quand ?

- Après notre divorce, tu te souviens que j'étais très mal ?

- Oui, mais je ne vois pas...

- N'ayant aucun endroit où aller, tu m'as recueillie pour la nuit, ce fameux soir du 27 juin. Tu t'en souviens ?

- Oui, il pleuvait à torrent. Il y avait une énorme tempête !

- Oui, je sais. Je t'ai supplié de me garder pour une nuit, mais en étant chez toi, j'ai bu. Beaucoup !

Alors, tu as tenté de m'aider, mais n'arrêtant pas de pleurer, tu m'as consolée puis embrassée.

- J'ai juste voulu te réconforter, mais bien que je ne t'aimais plus, bien que tu aies détruit notre mariage et notre amour, j'ai voulu te baiser comme un porc, pour te jeter au matin. Je voulais t'utiliser à ta juste valeur !

- Quoi qu'il en soit, cet enfant est là maintenant et...

- Je n'ai tout de même pas de preuve qu'il soit le mien, Irina !

- Je ne te demande rien de plus. Juste d'offrir à cet enfant...

- Jamais ! Tu m'entends, jamais je n'élèverai l'enfant d'un de tes salauds !

- Mais c'est ton enfant. Je t'en prie, crois-moi, me supplia-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

- Même si c'était le mien, pourquoi devrais-je l'assumer ?

- Pour notre amour du passé ! Je te promets que je t'ennuierai plus, que je partirai, mais accepte de reconnaître cet enfant !

- Jamais !

- Edward...

Bien évidemment, je ne l'écoutais pas et quittais cette pièce. Je voulais partir de cet endroit, je voulais la fuir, elle et son gosse. Cela dit, avant même de poser un pas hors de cette maison, un problème plus gros arriva.

- Carlisle et Esmée sont de retour, m'écriai-je en retournant au salon.

**_Bon, ce chapitre a été riche en... cris,_**

**_mais pas de panique, on va très vite savoir_****_,_**

**_si Edward est bien le père de ce bébé._**

**_Je me répète : j'adore les fictions à Bella/Edward,_**

**_mais surtout les happy end, _****_donc même si la fin ne sera pas pour tout de suite,_**

**_vous pouvez déjà imaginer la fin._**

**_D'autant plus qu'un nouveau rebondissement attend Edward..._**

**_en bien cette fois-ci._**

**_anges0112 :_**

Je te réponds ici

La foutre à la porte ?

Il n'y a pas pensé.

De toute façon, cela ne sera pas nécessaire.

Merci pour ta review, bisous :-)

**_A Mercredi_**

_**Merci à vous toutes**_

_****__**Gros bisous, LuneBlanche**_


	25. Chapitre 24 : Le retour des parents

_**Bonsoir à toutes,**_

_**je n'ai pas pu répondre à tout le monde, même si j'ai essayé. Quelques fois, j'ai des soucis avec mon compte fanfic, ce qui m'empêche de vous répondre.**_

_**Sinon, certaines m'ont demandé si Irina restera. Pour vous rassurez, je vous réponds que non, mais il va falloir attendre le prochain chapitre.**_

_**D'autres veulent savoir si c'est réellement le bébé d'Edward, mais bien la réponse sera pour le prochain chapitre, promis. Je peux déjà vous dire, que la réponse a été donnée dans les chapitres précédents, mais bon, je vais quand même vous répondre : c'est le bébé d'Edward, mais ce bébé ne sera pas tellement présent dans l'histoire, puisqu'un évènement, en bien cette fois-ci, attendra Edward. Oui, je ne vais pas lui faire avoir deux fois la même chose au même moment, à moins que... si, peut-être (sourire machiavélique). Irina, quant à elle, partira aussi vite qu'elle fût venue.**_

_**Vous comprendrez de quoi je parle au prochain chapitre.**_

_****__**Bonne lecture :-)**_

Mes parents étaient de retour de leur voyage, plus tôt que prévu. Certes, je les aimais, mais arriver à ce moment précis, n'était pas l'idéal. Surtout qu'ils ignoraient tout sur cette histoire avec Irina. Je ne savais même pas comment leur en parler.

- Quand tu dis, Carlisle et Esmée sont là, tu sous-entends quoi par là ? Me questionna Bella.

- Ils sont dans la cour, ils viennent de rentrer de leur voyage, m'empressai-je répondre, caché derrière le rideau de la fenêtre.

- Quoi ? Mais... mais c'est pas possible, bégaya Bella, sous le choc.

- Qui sont Carlisle et Esmée ?

Je me retournais et lui lançais un regard noir.

- Irina, ce n'est pas le moment, lui crachai-je.

- J'ai le droit de savoir, non ?

- Irina, tu es bien gentil, mais là, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, me soutint Bella.

Je lui souris, d'un rire sincère et profond.

- Qu'allons-nous faire d'elle ? Me questionna-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas, tentai-je de réfléchir. Occupe-toi d'elle, je me charge de mes parents, lui quémandai-je, en me dirigeant vers la porte.

- Je vais essayer de les retenir un max. Pendant ce temps, occupe-toi d'Irina, m'empressai-je d'ajouter.

Je sortis aussi rapidement que possible et me dirigeai à l'extérieur. Je n'eus pas le temps de descendre les escaliers, que je vis aisément mon père décharger les bagages de sa voiture.

- Maman, papa, les saluai-je.

- Edward, fit mon père en lâchant ses affaires. Quelle joie de te revoir !

Je me dirigeais vers eux et m'empressais de les serrer, tour à tour, dans mes bras.

- Alors, ce voyage ?

- Oh, c'était sympa, vraiment, mais on n'est jamais mieux installé que chez soi.

Je ris devant sa réponse.

- As-tu profité de maman ? Plaisantai-je un peu.

- Enfin, Edward, je ne t'ai pas appris ainsi.

- Allons Esmée, laisse-le plaisanter, voyons !

- Tu n'imagines pas ce que j'ai pu voir, là-bas, commença-t-il, un bras par-dessus mon épaule.

- C'est vrai ? Et quoi donc ?

- Laisse-moi rentrer, je te raconte tout à l'intérieur !

- Non, me précipitai-je de hurler. Enfin, je veux dire, oui, mais...

- Papa, maman, je ne voudrais pas vous faire peur, mais Bella a un peu pété les plombs, me rattrapai-je.

- Comment ça, un peu pété les plombs ?

- Carlisle, Esmée, nous rejoignis Bella.

Je lui jetais un regard inquisiteur.

- Bella, quelle bonne surprise !

Elle descendit les escaliers à son tour et vint embrasser mes parents. Quant à moi, je n'avais pas bougé de ma place.

- Je suis venue en visite pour quelques jours. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas ?

- Tu es toujours la bienvenue ici, tu es ici comme chez toi, la rassura mon père, une main sur l'épaule.

- Alors, ce voyage ?

- Le pied ! Assena Esmée.

Nous le regardions et éclations de rire.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais si nous rentrions ? Qu'en dis-tu chérie ?

- Je te suis ! J'ai envie d'un bon bain.

- Ah ce propos, je... Hier, j'ai emprunté votre baignoire, Esmée et... J'ai fait quelques dégâts, débuta Bella

- Des dégâts, comment cela ?

- Et bien, j'ai bouché le tuyau de la troisième salle de bain, mais du coup, tout le circuit a été bouché. Le seul endroit où l'eau coule encore se trouve être l'évier de la cuisine.

- Mais enfin..., s'inquiéta Carlisle.

- Je voulais me raser, pour plaire à Edward, mais j'ai un peu trop usé de mousse à raser, j'en suis navrée.

- Oh, je...

- Ne vous en faites pas Carlisle, le plombier doit passer dans la journée, le coupa-t-elle.

- Je vois...

- Vous savez ce que c'est, on est jeune marié et...

- Comment cela, vous vous êtes mariés ? Mais quand ?

- Esmée, Edward et moi, nous nous sommes mariés à Las Vegas, le soir de votre départ.

- Mais c'est une merveilleuse nouvelle, je trouve cela géniale, se réjouit ma mère.

Bella approuva de façon positive.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais je suis assez fatiguée du voyage. Je serai d'avis de rentrer.

- Bonne idée chérie !

- Edward, mais qu'est-ce que tout ceci veut dire ? Où sont mes affaires ? Me questionna ma mère à mon arrivée dans la maison.

- Je...

- J'ai tout vendu, j'ai un peu craqué, je dois dire, répondit Bella à ma place, rentrée après moi.

- Mais enfin... mais pourquoi ?

- J'ai pété les plombs et je me suis mis à faire le ménage. Je ne savais pas que cela vous appartenait, sinon je n'aurais pas fait tout cela.

- C'est une plaisanterie ?

- Non, Esmée, je jure que je suis sérieuse !

Bella avait toujours le don d'être un piètre menteuse, mais là, elle dépassait les bornes.

- Moi, je trouve que c'est mieux ainsi, on peut enfin respirer.

- Carlisle ! Le gronda Esmée.

- Ecoute chérie, ce n'est pas contre toi, mais tu sais autant que moi, que tout cela faisait un peu vieux dans la maison.

- Je vous rachèterai toute la décoration d'autrefois.

- La question n'est pas là, Bella, je... Ces objets me tenaient à coeur, c'était mon héritage.

- Celui de ta défunte mère ?

- Il ne me restait que cela d'elle.

- Esmée a été adoptée à l'âge de 5ans. Ses parents étant mort dans un accident de voiture, il ne lui restait plus que ces objets de fortune, lui appris-je.

- Oh, je suis... désolée, vraiment désolée ! Je suis morte de honte maintenant, sa cacha presque Bella.

- Non, ça ne fait rien Bella, la rassura ma mère. Je pourrai refaire la décoration, mais c'est vrai que j'aurais aimé les garder.

- Il te reste encore la maison !

- Oui, la maison de mes parents est encore vivante, mais je l'ai mise en location.

- Tu pourras toujours la récupérer !

- Carlisle, ce...

- Esmée, je vous rachèterai tous ces objets et vous rembourserai tout ce que je vous dois.

- Non, ce n'est pas la peine, Bella !

- J'insiste !

- Bon et si nous vous montrions nos photos ? Nous demanda Carlisle, au bout d'un moment de silence.

- Bonne idée ! Acceptai-je.

- Je vais... je crois que je vais aller voir où en est le plombier...

- Bella, reste avec nous ! Je m'en chargerai moi-même plus tard.

- Carlisle, je...

- J'insiste !

Elle me regarda, avant de poursuivre :

- J'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous vous montrez si gentils avec moi ?

- Bella, tu fais partie de la famille, maintenant !

- Oui, mais vous comme moi, nous savons que notre couple, à Edward et à moi, ne durera pas longtemps, qu'il ne repose que sur une simple promesse d'héritage.

- Je sais bien qu'il ne s'agit plus que d'une simple promesse d'héritage !

Alors là, mon père avait le don de me scier. Comment pouvait-il comprendre tout cela ? Même moi je doutais, alors lui...

- Allez, viens avec nous !

Bella me fixa, avant de nous rejoindre.

- Ce voyage, je le souhaite à tout le monde.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ma chérie ?

- Carlisle, voyons !

Nous étions bien, heureux, mais bien. Rien ne semblait perturber ce moment si agréable. Tous réunis dans le salon et assis sur le sofa, mon père, avec ma mère appuyée amoureusement contre son bras droit, se tenait à ma droite. Bella, quant à elle, était assise sur mes genoux.

- Et là, votre mère a tellement voulu nager, qu'elle a failli tombé à l'eau.

Votre mère ? Ca me plaisait que Carlisle considère ma femme comme sa fille. Bella aussi le remarqua, d'ailleurs, ce qui la fit me regarder avec un large sourire.

- Oh oui, cette photo là, je l'adore. Ton père a voulu dormir, mais j'ai voulu essayé de lui couper les cheveux. Il s'est réveillé avant.

- Tu m'as évité une belle honte, la taquina mon père.

- Je vois que je ne vous manque pas, nous interrompit-elle.

- Irina ? Parlai-je, surpris de la voir devant moi.

- C'est qui celle-là ? Cracha ma mère.

J'étais mal, très mal. Aussi vite qu'elle fut venue, je me levai et la rejoignis.

- Une amie ! Irina est une de mes très vieilles amies. Bella lui a proposé l'hospitalité, mais elle va partir. N'est-ce pas Irina ?

- Ce n'est pas vrai, je ne suis pas une très vieille amie. Je suis sa femme, Irina. Mais vous, vous êtes qui ? S'énerva-t-elle, les poings sur les hanches.

- Je suis sa mère, Esmée !

- Elle délire, maman !

- Sa femme ? Depuis quand êtes-vous mariés ? M'ignora ma mère.

- Depuis sept merveilleuses années.

- Sept ans ? Et tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

- Maman, je...

- Il avait peur de vous le dire, il refusait d'être jugé.

- Je crois que tu nous dois des explications.

- Elle ment, ce sont des balivernes tout cela, tentai-je de rattraper cette désastreuse situation.

- Ah oui ? Alors, si ce sont des balivernes, pourquoi se trouve-t-elle devant nous ?

- Je suis là depuis plus longtemps que vous ne le croyez.

- Irina, je crains que cela n'intéresse pas ma famille !

- Oh, mais si Edward, je crois que tes parents aimeraient savoir comment tu te comportes avec ta femme, sans compter que tu en as épousé une autre. Je crois qu'ils ne seraient pas très contents d'apprendre, que ta deuxième femme m'a assommée avec un vase et qu'elle m'ait enfermée dans la salle de bain.

- Tu l'as enfermée dans la salle de bain ? La questionna mon père.

Cette fois, ce fut Bella qui devint rouge pivoine.

- Donc, il n'y a pas de tuyaux bouchés ? Comprit Carlisle.

Bella confirma ses propos.

- Oh, je suppose que Bella ne vous a pas non plus avoué avoir tout cassé dans la maison ?

- Je croyais que tu avais fait le ménage ?

- Je suis désolée, mais... J'ai menti, c'est vrai. J'aurai dû vous dire la vérité, mais quelle image auriez-vous eu de moi ?

- Pourquoi avoir fait cela ?

- James, murmura-t-elle.

A ces mots, le visage de mon père blêmit. J'aurai tout donné pour réparer cette situation, tout donné pour que tout cela ne soit jamais arrivé. Aussi, je m'empressais de tout raconter à ma famille. Je leur devais la vérité, aussi bien, sur mes deux mariages, que sur ces derniers jours. Peut-être qu'ils me permettraient d'obtenir des réponses... Voilà pourquoi, je leur expliquais tout.

- Tu nous as vraiment caché cela, Edward ? Se renfrogna mon père, une fois mon explication terminée.

- Je ne voulais pas paraître pour un raté devant vous, je ne voulais pas vous montrer que j'ai tout bousillé. Pour moi, ce n'est rien de plus qu'un échec.

- Mais enfin, Edward, rien de tout cela n'est de ta faute. Je veux dire, ça arrive de se tromper. Souviens toi, moi avec Elisabeth...

- Ca n'a rien à voir !

- Ca a tout à voir, justement ! Tu crois connaître une personne et après, tu découvres le contraire. Ca arrive de faire des erreurs, c'est humain. Nous en avons besoin pour avancer.

- Oui, mais votre vision me concernant changera.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Je suis votre seul enfant. Tous vos espoirs reposent sur moi, je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur. Il n'y a personne, à part moi, pour relever la famille, donc tout doit être correct.

- Mais tu te trompes, c'est complètement faux, ce que tu dis. Pour nous, tout ce qui importait, depuis ta naissance, c'était que tu sois heureux et en bonne santé, pas que tu ne fasses pas d'erreur... Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu penses cela, c'est idiot.

- Je ne suis pas une erreur, se manifesta Irina.

- Je ne crois pas vous connaître, si ?

- Non, mais je serai ravie de faire votre connaissance.

- Oh ! Et vous êtes...

- Irina Cullen Denali, se présenta-t-elle.

- Irina Denali, corrigeai-je. On est divorcé, je te rappelle !

- Et alors, dans mon coeur, je suis toujours une Cullen.

- J'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous, quelques minutes. Puis-je ?

- Oh, mais bien sûr, madame Cullen, sourit la blonde.

- Alors, comme ça, vous avez épousé mon fils ? Débuta Esmée.

- Oui ! Il est si merveilleux avec moi.

- Mais que vois-je ? Vous êtes enceinte ?

- Oui, depuis le 20 juin.

- Le 20 juin vous dites ?

- Exactement !

- Mais à cette époque, vous n'étiez pas déjà séparés ?

Je me précipitais vers ma mère, afin de lui raconter cette fameuse soirée.

- Serait-ce l'enfant d'Edward ? Se retourna-t-elle vers Irina, une fois que j'eus terminé.

- Bien sûr, pourquoi ne le serait-il pas ?

- Entre vous et moi, vous savez tout autant que moi qu'une belle femme telle que vous, n'éprouve aucun mal à glisser un homme dans ses draps. J'avoue que la surprise et l'étonnement seraient minime, s'il s'avérait que cet enfant ne soit pas celui de mon adoré de fils.

- Vous osez dire que je suis une trainée ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais un dérapage peut arriver. Sachant que vous étiez seule à cette époque...

- Je n'ai pas fait ce bébé avec un autre. Edward en est vraiment le père, proclama fortement mon ex.

- Alors, si tel est le cas, un test de paternité permettrait de te disculper, renchérit ma Bella.

- Les échographies seraient nettement plus nécessaires, rectifia mon père.

- Un test de paternité ? Mais pourquoi ferai-je cela ? S'enquit Irina, sans vraiment avoir entendu mon père.

- Je crois que vous avez tout à y gagner. N'est-ce pas ?

- Qu'est-ce que tout ceci veut dire M. Cullen ? Carlisle, je crois ?

- Je crois que vous le savez, mademoiselle Denali

- Non, je... Je suis Irina Denali Cullen, je...

Elle souffla, puis se dépêcha de demander :

- Si je le fais, est-ce qu'Edward accepterait de s'y soumettre ?

- Jamais de la vie !

- Quoi, mais pourquoi ?

- Jamais de la vie je ne ferai ce test, celle folle ment ! Maugréai-je, en la pointant du doigt.

- Edward, je crois que tu dois faire ce test, voulut m'imposer Bella.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Je crois que ta vie en sera que meilleure, ce serait bien pour nous deux.

- Il n'en est pas question ! Je ne ferai pas ce putain de test, m'emportai-je.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Ca ne ferait que lui donner raison. Je refuse, m'écriai-je, en quittant ces lieux.

- Il y a une autre solution..., laissa espérer mon père.

- Carlisle, je ne veux pas, point final !

Décidément, tout le monde voulait décider pour moi. J'étais capable de savoir ce qu'il me fallait ou non. Quoi qu'il en fût, j'avais pris ma décision et je ne voulais pas revenir dessus.

_**Alors, verdict ?**_

_**D'après vous, va t' il accepté ?**_

_**Va t'il faire ce test ?**_

_**Bon, je voulais jouer ma sadique, en coupant avant,**_

_**mais j'ai décidé de finir et de vous laisser une fin un peu plus meilleure.**_

_**Je suis pardonnée ?**_

**_anges0112 :_**

Je te réponds ici

****Je suis contente que la chaptire précédent t'ait plu.

J'espère que c'était aussi le cas pour celui-là.

Quant à ce que Carlisle et Esmée ont dit,

tu l'as enfin su.

Merci pour ta review,

bisous la miss ;-)

**_A samedi_**

_**Merci à vous toutes**_

_****__**Gros bisous, LuneBlanche**_


	26. Chapitre 25 : Enfin !

_**Bonsoir à toutes,**_

_**comment allez-vous ? Votre début de semaine a été bon ? Moi, pourri, mais c'est la vie. Pour me consoler, je vous poste le nouveau chapitre, alors à vos souris, lol. Sinon, plus sérieusement, ce chapitre est essentiel. En effet, on va enfin savoir si Edward est le père de ce bébé. J'ai hâte de lire vos réactions :-)**_

_****__**Bonne lecture :-)**_

Nous étions à l'hôpital, dans le bureau de Carlisle. Celui-ci, bien que ce ne fût pas sa spécialité, avait accepté de nous recevoir Edward, Irina et moi. Je me sentais nerveuse. Pire, cette situation, depuis quelques jours, me rendait malade. Mais, pour le bien de tous, je prenais sur moi.

- Bien, Irina, avez-vous vos premières échographies ici ? Demanda Carlisle.

- Je regrette, je vous ai déjà dit que je ne pouvais les prendre. Je les ai égaré dans mon départ précipité, lui rappela Irina.

- Heureusement que ma condition de médecin me permet certaines faveurs, sourit mon beau-père, en sortant de son tiroir les échographies d'Irina.

Carlisle nous avait affirmé que les échographies permettaient de savoir à quel moment le bébé avait été conçu. Sur le coup, Edward n'y avait pas cru. Il n'y était pas très convaincu, pour ainsi dire, mais très vite, il avait fini par l'accepter. Moi aussi d'ailleurs, car ce serait la seule chance de pouvoir tenter quelque chose entre nous.

- Comment..., fit-elle étonnée.

- J'ai effectué des recherches et j'ai demandé à ce que l'on me transmette votre dossier.

- Vous avez le droit de faire cela ?

- Oui, confirma Carlisle.

- C'est génial, ma grossesse sera suivie ici, se réjouit Irina.

Je crois que nous n'avions pas les mêmes buts.

- Je ne crois pas non, car Edward ne le désire pas

- Qui vous dit qu'il peut décider ?

- Vous avez affirmé qu'il est le père de ce bébé, il me semble et en tant que père, vous devriez le laisser décider également.

- Ce bébé a besoin de son père !

- Je ne crois pas, moi, assena Edward.

De ma chaise, je fis signe à Edward, assis à ma droite de se calmer. Nous étions tous dans l'attente du verdict de Carlisle, alors la moindre info, nous mettait dans des états pas possible.

- Bien, je vais ouvrir ce dossier et nous connaîtrons enfin la vérité. Des choses à dire, avant que la vérité ne triomphe ? La questionna Carlisle.

- Non, j'ai déjà tout dit, répondit-elle sûre d'elle.

Carlisle n'ajouta rien et ouvrit enfin le dossier. A mes côtés, je pus voir Edward s'angoisser. Ses jambes tremblèrent, sa respiration devint plus rapide et plus forte. Irina, placée à ma gauche, sembla sereine, aussi sereine que l'on puisse être dans ces circonstances. Même trop, je dirai. Le patriarche de la famille Cullen, quant à lui, devint blanc, blanc comme un linge.

- Carlisle, quelque chose ne va pas ? Osa demander mon mari.

- D'après cette première échographie, ce bébé a été conçu le...

- Papa, le secoua-t-il.

- C'est ton bébé, Edward !

A ce moment-là, la terre aurait pu s'écrouler, je crois que cela ne m'aurait rien fait, comparé à ce que je ressentais. J'étais anéantie.

- Mais... mais c'est impossible, bégaya Edward, sous le coup de l'émotion.

- Je t'assure que c'est vrai. Tu vas être papa, mon enfant !

- Papa, je... C'est impossible, je ne peux pas être son père. Tu imagines, si tel est le cas ? Ma vie est fichue. Je ne pourrais jamais être heureux, mon mariage ainsi que mes amis, je...

- Edward, ce bébé est bien le tien !

- Tu t'es trompé, ils se sont tous trompés, s'entêta Edward.

- Je regrette, les échographies sont formelles. On ne peut pas les truquer.

- Ce bébé a été conçu quand ? M'intéressai-je.

Edward, pratiquement en larmes, me fusilla du regard. Je l'ignorais autant que possible.

- D'après cette échographie, Irina est enceinte du 20 juin.

Le 20 juin ! Ce même jour où Irina a débarqué chez Edward, lorsqu'il habitait encore à Washington. C'était d'ailleurs la seule fois où ils ont couché ensemble, après le divorce. Me rappeler cela me faisait un drôle d'effet.

- Le 20 juin ? Débuta Edward.

- Tu l'as fait exprès salope, hein ? Tu t'es faite mettre enceinte, pour me forcer à être père !

Rétorqua mon époux.

- Non, je t'assure que non. Je ne suis pas...

Edward et Irina se disputaient pour savoir qui avait raison. Quant à moi, mes sensations présentes depuis quelques jours me rendaient mal à l'aise. Pire, j'avais l'impression que cela empirait. Je ne sus pourquoi, mais cette révélation commençait à me rendre malade.

- Oui, tu en as profité pendant que je n'étais pas en état, l'accusa maintenant Irina.

Je ne pouvais qu'écouter une partie de cette conversation, ayant du mal à me contenir moi-même. J'avais l'impression qu'en quelques secondes, cette sensation avait grandi, jusqu'à devenir insupportable. Pourtant, plus je les écoutais, plus j'avais envie de vomir.

- Edward, commençai-je, me sentant de plus en plus mal.

Bien évidemment, il m'ignora. Carlisle, lui sembla déconnecté, absent.

- Edward...

- Oui, plus tard Bella !

- Tu as vraiment cru m'avoir avec cette histoire, se retourna-t-il vers son ex.

- Non, je t'assure que...

- Edward, l'appelai-je à nouveau.

Comme prévu, il ne répondit rien, m'ignorant même. Rester ici ne serait pas bon pour moi, j'avais l'impression d'étouffer. Je pris donc la décision de sortir de cette pièce. Aussi, après avoir rapidement attrapé mes affaires, je rejoignis le couloir.

- Bah, Bella ?

A peine eus-je mis un pied dehors, que déjà, je me sentais mieux. J'avais l'impression de respirer à nouveau, l'impression d'être libre. Je respirais à plein poumon, l'air frais me faisait du bien.

- Bella, ça va ? S'inquiéta Edward en me rejoignant.

- Je... J'avais une sensation bizarre, une envie de vomir. Mais... maintenant que je suis dehors, je...

J'inspirais à plein poumon.

- Je vais mieux, terminai-je.

- Je... Tu m'expliques ?

- J'étais dans le bureau de Carlisle, j'avais une sensation bizarre, je me sentais mal. Puis, en sortant, je ne ressens plus ses effets là, je vais mieux.

- Edward, je t'assure que..., lança Irina en arrivant près de nous.

Cependant, je n'imaginais pas que cette sensation reprendrait de sitôt.

- Excuse-moi, dis-je, en m'éloignant d'Edward.

Je partis en courant, voulant fuir cette sensation. Je voulais au plus vite rentrer et enfin enlever cette sensation désagréable qui me poursuivait depuis des jours.

Etant venue avec la voiture d'Edward, j'avais opté pour l'option de prendre un taxi. N'ayant pas l'envie de courir davantage, ni l'envie de marcher, j'avais opté pour ce petit service là. Cela dit, même le fait de choisir ce moyen de locomotion ne me soulageait pas. En effet, après être montée dans ce taxi, en regardant par la fenêtre, je me sentis nauséeuse, j'avais l'impression de manquer d'air. Il fallait à tout prix que je sorte, mon corps le réclamait. C'est pourquoi, je devais finir le reste du chemin à pied. A peine eus-je mis le pied dehors, que déjà mon corps se calma. A nouveau, je me sentis tout de suite mieux. Si bien qu'au lieu de prendre dix bonnes minutes pour rentrer de l'hôpital, je pris trois fois plus de temps.

- Tiens Bella ? Ne devais-tu pas être avec Carlisle et Edward ? Me questionna Esmée, lors de mon retour chez eux.

- Si, mais je... Je ne me sentais pas très bien, alors je suis rentrée.

- Oh ! Rien de grave, j'espère ?

- Non, non, la rassurai-je.

Elle me regarda, alors j'en profitai pour enchaîner.

- Je vais aller me reposer, si cela ne vous dérange pas...

- Très bien ! Si tu as besoin, n'hésite pas, me sourit-elle.

Je le remerciai et rejoignis rapidement la chambre d'Edward. Avoir dormi ici plusieurs fois étant lycéenne, sans oublier ces derniers temps depuis notre mariage, me permettait de connaître par coeur cette maison, ainsi que l'emplacement de chaque chose lui appartenant. Je savais donc où se trouvait la chambre de mon époux. J'ouvris la porte, y entrai et m'allongeai sur son lit. Je fermais les yeux quelques secondes, afin de calmer mon coeur et mon esprit déjà bien affolés.

**_PDV Edward_**

Comment cela était-il possible ? Comment avait-elle pu me faire cela ? Mon père m'avait affirmé que cet enfant était bel et bien le mien, mais moi, qui étais-je censé croire : mon coeur ou les données médicales ? Je crois qu'il allait me falloir du temps afin d'accepter cette situation. Quoi qu'il en fût, bien qu'apparemment ce soit mon enfant, il était hors de question que j'assume mon rôle. Cette femme avait voulu le garder, sans mon consentement, elle allait donc l'élever et s'en occuper seul. Je n'aurai été que son géniteur dans ce rôle.

- Edward, te voilà enfin ? Me demanda ma mère, une fois rentré à la maison.

- Oui, j'avais... Je voulais être seul pour réfléchir. Tu sais, j'aimerais que la situation soit autrement, lâchai-je, en m'affalant sur le canapé du salon.

- Ton père m'a tout raconté, me confia-t-elle en arrêtant de ranger son séjour.

- J'aurais aimé que la situation soit autrement, je veux dire, ne jamais avoir épousé Irina, ne jamais être le père de son bébé... J'aurais voulu que mon couple avec Bella marche, que...

- Ca va aller, me réconforta-t-elle, une main sur l'épaule...

Je souris amèrement devant ses propos, car je savais au fond de moi, que rien irait justement.

- Tu sais, avec ton père, ça n'a jamais été simple non plus, mais nous avons tout fait pour

préserver notre couple.

- Tu veux dire quoi par là ? Me décalai-je pour lui faire face.

- Ben, plusieurs fois, notre couple a été mis en péril par des petites minettes, mais on a pas mal discuté. Tu sais, on m'a raconté plein de choses, souvent des infirmières de l'hôpital où travaillait ton père, parfois même des patientes, mais on avait cette force de toujours se soutenir, toujours se parler.

Je ne répondis rien, mais l'écoutai tout de même.

- Tu devrais parler avec Isabella, lui dire tout le fond de ta pensée.

- Elle en aurait rien à faire !

J'avais maintenant les mains croisées devant moi, les coudes sur mes genoux.

- Je ne crois pas moi. Tu sais, même si vous ne vous dites pas tout, il y a certaines choses qui ne trompent pas.

- Comme ?

- Comme par exemple le fait qu'elle soit revenue, après avoir appris que tu étais marié. Certes, le divorce était déjà prononcé, mais elle l'ignorait. Pour elle, ton mariage avec Irina était encore valable.

- Elle est revenue pour mon héritage, pas pour moi, m'entêtai-je.

- Ce que tu crois !

Elle se tut, me regarda avant d'enchaîner...

- Si vraiment Bella ne t'aimerait pas, qu'elle ne serait pas prête à tout pour toi, elle ne serait pas dans ta chambre, en train de t'attendre.

A ces mots, je me levais quelques secondes plus tard et me dirigeais vers ma chambre. J'avais besoin de la retrouver, besoin de la serrer dans mes bras. Ma mère avait raison, Bella m'aimait malgré les circonstances.

Je me dépêchais de monter rapidement, voulant la rejoindre au plus vite. A peine eus-je monté les marches, qu'une sensation bizarre s'empara de moi : le trac. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais peur de rejoindre ma femme. Comme pour me donner du courage, je soufflais un grand coup et entrais dans ma chambre.

- Bella, murmurai-je.

Elle ne me répondit pas.

- Bella, répétai-je.

Toujours aucune réponse. Je m'approchai du lit et la vis en train de dormir, grâce à la lumière des lampadaires de la rue. Je me couchai à ses côtés et l'entendis soupirer.

J'aimais la regarder dormir, elle était magnifique, un vrai petit ange. J'aimais la sentir près de moi, l'avoir à mes côtés.

- Edward, se réveilla-t-elle doucement. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

- Quelques minutes !

Elle s'étira, avant de me parler.

- Je suis désolée d'être partie si vite, mais...

- Chut, lui intimai-je le silence, un doigt sur sa bouche.

Même si elle m'avait obéi, je ne pouvais décaler mon doigt de ses lèvres. Bien que nous étions seuls dans cette pièce, j'avais le sentiment d'être abandonné. Aussi, comme pour me rassurer, je plaquais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Naturellement, c'était une autre raison, j'avais envie de ce baiser... je crois même que s'en était la principale.

Fort heureusement pour moi, Bella ne me repoussa pas. Pire, elle approfondit notre baiser. Rapidement, notre respiration devint plus rapide. J'en profitais pour la forcer à se coucher, afin de me placer au-dessus d'elle. J'étais heureux à ce moment précis, rien ne pouvait plus me combler de bonheur, jusqu'à...

- Excuse-moi, me poussa-t-elle.

Sans rien y comprendre, Bella courut hors de la chambre, une main sur sa bouche. Je la dégoûtais, ce ne pouvait être que cela.

- Bella ?

Je me levai rapidement, lui courus après, jusqu'à m'apercevoir que ma femme était à la salle de bain. Je pus même l'entendre soulager son estomac.

- Bella ?

- Une minute, me répondit-elle.

Je ne lui laissais pas avoir raison, me rapprochant d'elle. Je pus la voir dégobiller, se vider toutes ses tripes, rien ne me rebutait.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû assister à cela, me disputa-t-elle gentiment, en tirant sur la chasse d'eau.

- Je n'aime pas te savoir mal, me défendis-je.

Elle était maintenant face à l'évier, les mains sur le lavabo et la tête baissée.

- Bella, que se passe-t-il ? L'interrogeai-je en l'enlaçant.

Ma femme ne me repoussa pas, elle ne me dit rien non plus. Elle fixa simplement ses pieds, posés sur le sol.

- Edward, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Cette fois, je me posais en face d'elle, lui attrapant le menton de mon index, afin de la forcer à me regarder.

- Si tu me poses cette question, à cause de ton doute concernant notre mariage, je peux te rassurer, notre amour et notre mariage durera. Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme je t'aime.

- Pourquoi Irina nous empêche d'être heureux alors ?

- Ce bébé, je n'en veux pas !

- Tu n'en veux peut-être pas, Edward, mais il est là !

- Bella, c'est ce que disent les résultats, ainsi que Irina, mais pour moi, je connais la vérité.

- J'avais cru que notre histoire marcherait, je l'espérais, mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence. Irina...

- Hey, hey, Bella ! La secouai-je doucement, une main sur son doux visage.

Elle posa enfin son regard sur moi.

- Irina est loin, je lui ai ordonné de quitter ma vie.

- Parce que tu crois qu'elle le fera ?

- Carlisle lui a proposé une somme d'argent assez conséquente. Au début, elle l'a refusée, mais très vite, après avoir fondu en larmes, elle l'a prise.

- Elle est donc... hors de nos vies ?

- Pour toujours, confirmai-je.

Bella, visiblement heureuse, se jeta à mon coup.

- Je t'aime Edward, je t'aime tellement.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, si tu savais comme je t'aime !

Je fondis sur ses lèvres et l'enlaçais, avant de lui proposer de retourner à la chambre. Elle accepta et me suivit, sa main dans la mienne.

- Edward, que va-t-il se passer pour nous maintenant ?

- On va s'allonger sur le lit et reprendre où nous en étions.

- Je ne parlais pas de cela. Je voulais simplement savoir, si... Notre couple, nous... Comment vois-tu l'évolution ?

- Je ne comprends pas, lui avouai-je.

Que voulait-elle me dire exactement ? Qu'endentait-elle par là ?

- Comment nous vois-tu, dans les mois, voire les semaines à venir ? On vit ensemble, on se sépare ? Que faisons-nous ?

- Je... J'avoue que là, je... J'aimerais bien que l'on vive ensemble, cela me semble normal et naturel, pas toi ?

- Si, je... Si, bien sûr, mais pour moi, tout cela va un peu vite.

- Je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais ?

Décidément, je ne comprenais plus rien.

- Oui, je voulais que notre couple marche, mais je n'imaginais pas que tout cela irait dans mon sens et encore moins aussi vite. Je nous voulais ensemble, mais pas comme ça et pas aussi rapidement, m'expliqua-t-elle.

- Alors, que comptes-tu faire ?

- Je ne sais pas, je... On pourrait y aller progressivement, ne pas brûler les étapes.

- Je vois, en gros, tu me demandes que l'on se comporte comme des célibataires ?

- Pas des célibataires, mais... On pourrait prendre du temps pour nous, pour mieux nous connaître ! Tu en penses quoi ?

- Oui, ça me semble pas mal, acceptai-je, un peu déçu, mais d'accord avec cela.

- Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

- Si, si... J'aurais juste aimé que l'on fasse à mon rythme, mais le tien me va également. Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée.

- Ton rythme ?

- On est marié, donc j'avais pensé acheter une maison, fonder une famille... Toutes ces choses-là, quoi !

- Je vois !

Elle contempla ses pieds, avant de poursuivre.

- Mais tu sais, on peut faire cela dans un futur proche. Ce sera bien une fois que l'on se connaîtra mieux.

- Ouais, ouais...

- J'ai envie de tout cela Edward, je le veux avec toi, mais je n'ai pas envie de me réveiller dans dix ans et de tout quitter, car nous aurons été trop vite.

Elle avait raison, il valait mieux préférer une relation lente et durable, plutôt que...

- Tu sais, je ne sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dit, mais mes parents se sont mariés sur un coup de tête, à Las Vegas. Un peu comme nous !

- Non, c'est vrai ?

J'acquiesçais. Je souriais même, allongé sur mon lit, Bella dans mes bras.

- Je ne les imaginais pas ainsi. Tes parents aspirent au bonheur, ils donnent envie d'avoir la même chose.

- Mais nous l'aurons ! Nous aurons comme eux, Bella !

- Oui, nous l'aurons, c'est certain.

- Oui ! Et d'ailleurs, je sais même comment !

Je me jetais à nouveau sur ses lèvres, mais encore une fois, Bella me repoussa. Je le regardais, mais ses yeux malicieux me défiaient. J'avais tout de suite compris où elle voulait en venir.

- Tu veux jouer, hein ?

Elle rit. Je savais que déjà, s'en était fini de moi. Bella savait me rendre fou et ce pour une bonne partie de la nuit, où nous jouions comme des gamins. Batailles de polochons, chatouilles, rythmaient nos moments. J'étais bien et je m'étais promis que désormais, je ferai tout pour à nouveau avoir encore droit à ce bonheur.

**_Edward est bien le père de ce bébé._**

**_Je sais que cela ne vous réjouira pas,_**

**_mais vous pouvez déjà vous consoler,_**

**_car ce bébé,_**

**_ainsi qu'Irina ne resteront pas._**

**_A moins que j'en décide autrement,_**

**_à réfléchir._**

**_En tout cas, pour le moment,_**

**_ils partiront._**

**_Edward aura d'autre chat à fouetter,_**

**_comme il le dit si bien._**

**_anges0112 :_**

Je te réponds ici

Elle partira, t'en fais pas.

Pour leur divorce, elle a du mal à l'accepter,

car suite à son accident,

elle est devenue amnésique.

Pour elle, bien qu'ils soient divorcés,

ce mariage existe encore à ses yeux.

Quant à ce bébé, il ne sera pas là,

ni Irina, donc pas de panique.

Merci pour ta review,

bisous la miss :-)

**_A mercredi_**

_**Merci à vous toutes**_

_****__**Gros bisous, LuneBlanche**_


	27. Chapitre 26 : Une nouvelle surprenante

_**Bonsoir à toutes,**_

_**comment allez-vous ? Déjà, je vous souhaite tous mes voeux, pour cette nouvelle année.**__** J'espère qu'elle sera meilleure que 2011.**_

_**Certes, je n'ai pas posté cette première semaine de janvier, mais je voulais me prendre une semaine supplémentaire de pause. Maintenant, me revoilà tout fraiche, avec de nouvelles idées.**_

_**Ensuite, j'ai une amie qui vient de faire une fiction et elle est en manque de reviews, alors si vous pouviez l'aider, ce serait simpa. Ce n'est pas une fiction anodyne, c'est juste une fiction qui raconte une véritable histoire.**_

_**Voici le lien http(:)/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/7610907/1/ma_vie_est_son_coeur **(enlever les parenthèses)_

_**Sinon, ce chapitre, j'étais impatiente de le poster, mais maintenant, il est là. J'ai hâte de lire votre réaction.**_

_****__**A tout à l'heure :-)**_

Ma nuit avait été la meilleure de toute ma vie. Et pour cause ! Bella était à mes côtés. Certes, nous n'avions rien fait à part nous chamailler comme des gamins, mais elle était là, avec moi et bien là. Pourtant, bien que je fusse réveillé aux aurores, je ne pus détacher mon regard de son corps, de son visage. Depuis presque deux heures, je la regardais dormir. A croire que j'avais fait cela toute ma vie, tellement cela me semblait si merveilleux.

Je le sentis bouger, je la vis souffler plus fortement. Cela montrait qu'elle ne tarderait pas à se ré, je me penchais un peu plus vers elle et lui caressais le visage.

- Tu es déjà réveillé ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Depuis quelques heures, lui répondis-je.

Je lui tendis mes lèvres, qu'elle prit, après avoir bien ri de moi. Ce baiser, que Bella m'autorisa, fut bon, naturellement, mais trop court à mon goût.

- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais reluquer ta femme, lorsque celle-ci dort !

- C'est un de mes passe-temps favoris, lui avouai-je, mes lèvres étirées en un sourire.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, confirmai-je.

Elle me fixa, l'air sérieuse.

- Ton ventre gargouille,sourit-elle soudainement.

Je mis une main sur mon ventre, suite à son aveu.

- Un petit-déjeuner te ferait plaisir ? Lui proposai-je.

- Oui, pourquoi...

Je ne lui laissai pas finir sa phrase, que je l'attrapai, la posai, tel un sac à patate sur mon épaule droite et descendis avec elle les escaliers. Il fallait dire, que l'avoir sur mes épaules me rendait heureux. J'aimais la rendre mal à l'aise, la voir rougir. Enfin, il est clair qu'à cet instant précis, elle me supplia de la reposer, mais je l'ignorai. La vue était superbe, avec ma femme en débardeur et shorty proche de mes yeux. Je louchais quelque peu, certes, mais je me régalais néanmoins.

A peine nous fûmes arrivés dans le salon, que je reposais ma femme au sol. Elle me tapa gentiment le torse et se précipita vers la table. Cela dit, sa réaction me fit bien rire.

- J'adore te voir réagir comme une gamine, la taquinai-je.

- Parce que tu m'y obliges ! Se défendit-elle.

- Ca me fait rire de te voir te comporter comme telle !

- C'est de ta faute !

- On ressemble à de vrais gosses ! Non, mais regarde-nous ? Cette nuit la chambre, maintenant nous, descendant à peine habillés... Ce sera quoi ensuite, une bataille de nourriture ?

- Peut-être..., fis-je évocateur de cette idée.

- Edward, me réprimanda-t-elle. Ce n'est pas cela que je veux faire, je... Quand je t'ai dit, vouloir y aller doucement, c'était à notre rythme, mais pas...

L'écoutant à moitié, je pris une banane, l'épluchai et installai la peau sur mon invisible moustache.

- Arrête de faire l'andouille, sourit-elle.

- Cela ne te plaît pas ?

- Je...

- Chatouille ?

Je me rapprochais dangereusement d'elle, montrant mes mains, menaçant.

- Edward, soit sérieux !

- Mais je suis sérieux !

- Edward..., tu...

- Je...

Bella me dévisagea, affichant un sourire sur son si beau visage. Elle voulait jouer ? Très bien !

- Les grimaces te rendent laide ! Continuai-je ce petit jeu.

Elle se stoppa, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

- Tu me trouves laide ?

Elle était maintenant sérieuse, loin, très loin de la plaisanterie.

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Bella, je te trouve tout, sauf laide.

- Alors...

- Je plaisantais, d'accord ?

Elle sembla ne pas me croire, mais je décidais de me rattraper.

- Bella, on le prend ce petit déjeuner ?

- Tu veux te rattraper ?

- Possible...

- Très bien, j'accepte, mais s'il te plaît, ne me dis plus, même pour plaisanter que je suis laide. J'ai l'impression, dans ces moments-là, que tu ne m'aimes pas.

- Mais je t'aime !

- Alors, montre-le moi.

Je me courbais vers elle, afin de lui voler un baiser. Elle se laissa faire.

- Ton ventre aussi gargouille, remarquai-je, après avoir arrêté ce tendre et langoureux baiser.

Elle me tendit sa main. Je m'en saisis et la mis assise.

- Alors, que souhaites-tu manger ?

- Je te laisse choisir, me répondit-elle.

Je me précipitais sur le frigo, réfléchissant à ce que je pouvais bien lui mijoter. Je l'écoutais me parler, je l'écoutais me raconter ses petites anecdotes. Ce moment était si précieux, que je ne voulais pas en perdre une miette. J'allais même jusqu'à lui serrer sa petite main, qu'elle me donna volontiers. Tout semblait propice à la bonne humeur, jusqu'à ce que Bella monte à l'étage.

- Bella ? L'interpellai-je depuis mon poste.

Naturellement, elle ne me répondit rien, claquant même la porte derrière elle. Aussi, après avoir arrêté le brûleur, je courrais la rejoindre.

- Bella ?

- Laisse-moi !

Je l'entendis tirer la chasse d'eau, avant de la voir ouvrir la porte.

- Bella, recommençai-je, rassuré de la voir enfin saine.

- Je me sens mal.

- Mal ? Mais comment...

Je la vis se pencher, je la vis tomber. C'était inévitable, rien aurait pu éviter cette chute, sauf...

- Bella, la retins-je entre mes bras.

J'avais atténué, voire supprimé le risque de blessure. Je l'avais déposée délicatement, sur le sol.

- Bella ? Lui tapotai-je la joue afin de la faire revenir.

Elle ne me répondit pas... elle était inconsciente. Je me décalais légèrement afin de mieux la prendre. Je soulevai ma femme et partis l'allonger sur mon lit. Je tentais de marcher doucement pour ne pas la blesser, mais rapidement également, afin de gagner du temps. La porter comme une jeune mariée m'aurait ému, dans d'autres circonstances, mais à ce moment-là, c'était différent. Une fois Bella en sécurité, je me précipitais sur mon téléphone, posé sur la table de chevet et composais le numéro de mon père.

- Carlisle Cullen, se présenta-t-il, la voix toute endormie...

- Papa, paniquai-je, papa, viens vite !

- Edward, qu'y a-t-il ? Me questionna-t-il plus stressé, cette fois-ci.

- C'est Bella, elle... elle s'est évanouie, viens vite !

- Où es-tu ?

- Dans ma chambre !

Il me raccrocha au nez, mais dix secondes plus, tard, j'aperçus un Carlisle en caleçon, en train d'enfiler T-Shirt et pantalon, venir vers moi.

- Tu étais là ? Constatai-je.

- Je dormais, après la folle nuit que j'avais passé avec ta mère.

- Ca va, ça va, je... Epargne-moi les détails, tu veux ?

- Bon, que se passe-t-il ?

- Je ne sais pas, elle... Ce matin, après notre réveil amoureux, elle s'est précipitée vers la salle de bain. Ensuite, nous sommes descendus déjeuner, mais à peine avais-je fini la préparation du déjeuner, que la salle de bain l'accueillit. En sortant, elle s'est évanouie dans mes bras, lui expliquai-je à bout de souffle.

J'avais parlé, sans même prendre le temps de respirer.

- J'aimerais l'emmener à l'hôpital, afin de l'ausculter.

- Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Edward, habille-là, enfile-toi quelque chose de plus présentable et rejoins-moi à l'hôpital. Je me charge de prévenir ta mère.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, il partit dans sa chambre, faire ce qu'il m'avait précédemment dit. Quant à moi, je m'exécutais, si bien qu'au bout de dix minutes, nous fûmes tous prêts dans la voiture, à partir pour l'hôpital. Seule Esmée resta à la maison, afin de ranger un peu, comme elle le disait si bien.

- Papa, que se passe-t-il ?

- J'ai certains doutes, m'avoua-t-il, concentré sur la route.

J'étais sur la banquette arrière, avec ma femme dans mes bras, mais j'espérais secrètement qu'il m'en dirait davantage, ce qu'il ne fit pas.

- Papa !

- Nous sommes arrivés, m'apprit-il.

Je regardai par la fenêtre et aperçus l'hôpital. Aussi vite que j'y fus entré, je sortis de la voiture. Bella n'avait pas quitté mes bras, même si j'aurais aimé que cela soit dans d'autre circonstance. Je la portais, telle ma protégée, si bien que quand fut venu le temps de la déposer sur un lit, je le fis aussi délicatement que possible.

- Je vais aller l'ausculter, reste ici, m'informa mon père.

J'acquiesçai et partis rejoindre la salle d'attente. A peine y fus-je entré, que déjà les questions fusaient dans ma tête. Pourquoi était-elle dans cet état ? Que lui arrivait-il ? Comment tout cela était-il arrivé ? Que faire ? Plus le temps avançait, plus j'avais du mal à réfléchir correctement, si bien que je finis par m'asseoir.

- Une tasse de thé vous ferait plaisir ? Me surprit une infirmière.

Je relevais mon regard et aperçus son nom inscrit dessus.

- Jess ? Comme Jessica Stanley ?

- C'est Jessica Newton, maintenant. Mais, vous êtes...

Elle me pointa du doigt, avant...

- Edward, Edward Cullen, cria-t-elle tout fort de surprise, en faisant les gros yeux.

- Oui, c'est moi, souris-je, même si le moment ne le voulait pas.

- Ca alors, mais ça me fait plaisir de te revoir, se réjouit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je me laissais aller, son étreinte avait le don de m'apaiser.

- Que fais-tu ici, Edward ? Me questionna-t-elle, une fois notre accolade terminée.

- Je... Ma femme a eu un malaise, lui confiai-je, en m'asseyant sur une chaise. Mon père est en train de l'ausculter.

- Rien de grave, s'enquit-elle.

- On l'espère !

- Madame l'infirmière, qu'êtes-vous devenue depuis l'époque du lycée ?

- J'ai fait l'école d'infirmier et... Ah oui, j'ai enfin avoué mes sentiments à Mike, qui maintenant, se retrouve être mon mari.

- Félicitations, la félicitai-je.

- Et sinon, tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

- Je suis marié, lui appris-je en lui montrant mon alliance.

- Marié ? Toi, le beau gosse de l'époque, tu t'es marié ?

- Et oui !

- Mais avec qui ?

- Edward, entendis-je mon nom.

Je relevai le regard et aperçus Alice, Emmett, Rose et Charlie.

- Que se passe-t-il, on a reçu un appel d'Esmée, qui nous apprenait que tôt ce matin, Bella a été conduite à l'hôpital, s'inquiéta Emmett.

- Tu t'es marié avec Bella ? Me lança Jessica.

- Jess, peux-tu nous laisser, s'il te plaît ?

Elle accepta et s'éclipsa. Quant à moi, je reportais mon attention sur la famille Swan, avant de me lancer dans les explications. Une fois tout ceci expliqué, Alice ne manqua pas de me faire part de son opinion.

- Mais enfin, pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit ? Tu te rends compte que nous étions dans l'inquiétude !

- A vrai dire, je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé.

- Tu as préféré te la jouer solo, plutôt !

- Alice, j'ai préféré profiter des retrouvailles. Cela dit, je sais que j'ai mal agi, mais...

- Mal agi ? Non, mais tu n'as pas agi du tout, oui ! On se faisait un sang d'encre et toi, sachant que ta femme était revenue après deux semaines de vadrouille, tu as préféré la garder pour toi, n'avouant rien à sa famille sur son retour. Tu sais, tu nous aurais dit, elle est rentrée, elle va bien, mais j'aimerais passer ma soirée avec elle, on aurait compris. Non, au lieu de cela, tu nous as écarté de cette option, nous laissant dans l'inquiétude.

- Je...

- Si Esmée ne nous avait pas appelé pour nous informer que Bella se trouvait à l'hôpital, ce matin, l'aurais-tu fait ?

- Je...

Tous ces regards sur moi, me rendaient malade. Pourtant, je l'avais bien cherché.

- L'aurais-tu fait ? M'interrogea Emmett, en s'impatientant.

- Je n'y ai pas pensé à vrai dire.

- Pas pensé ou pas voulu ? Me réprimanda le cousin de ma femme.

- Pas pensé, j'ai...

- Edward, m'interrompit mon père, qui venait d'arriver.

- Papa !

J'étais maintenant face à lui, attendant son verdict, qui tarda à venir.

- Alors ? Me hâtai-je de savoir.

- Bella a..., commença-t-il.

- A ?

- Nous avons fait de nombreux tests à Bella, y compris des tests de grossesses, qui se révèlent être négatifs.

- Bella n'est pas enceinte ?

- Non, c'est... Bella, après avoir un test de grossesse, s'est retrouvé ne pas être enceinte. Cela dit, malgré que les symptômes semblaient prouver le contraire, on a choisi de faire d'autre test.

- Quoi, mais... mais quels tests ?

- On a d'abord pensé que ta femme a fait un malaise vagal, mais j'ai très vite éloigné cette idée. J'ai relevé sa tension, son pouls, ainsi que ses réflexes, avant de faire d'autre examen. C'est la première fois de ma vie, où je ne savais pas poser un diagnostique sur un patient. Pourtant, j'ai tout fait pour cela, mais aucune réponse ne me venait.

- Tu veux dire quoi, par là ? Demandai-je, inquisiteur.

- Lorsque j'ai examiné Isabella, j'ai eu du mal à déterminer de quoi ta femme souffrait. J'ai eu du mal à savoir quelles étaient les raisons pour avoir vomi et perdu connaissance.

- Je ne comprends pas...

- La syncope est caractérisée par une perte de connaissance complète avec diminution du tonus musculaire entraînant la chute. Les symptômes que tu décris, ceux de Bella, ressemblent très forts à ceux d'une personne faisant une syncope.

- Je vois.

- Cependant, ne voyant rien de plus, nous avons filmé, scanné l'intérieur de son corps. J'avais cherché une signification, si bien que j'ai pensé à une chose : tous les symptômes correspondaient à une grossesse, mais son utérus, lui ne le montrait pas. J'ai donc passé une caméra dans son vagin, avant de remonter jusqu'aux trompes. Là, j'ai aperçu enfin quelque chose.

- Quelque chose, mais...

- Sa trompe, gonflée, énormément même, a été endommagée. Un foetus y vit. Tu vas être papa, Edward.

Je n'arrivais pas en revenir, que venait-il de dire ?

- Je... Quoi ?

- Tu vas devenir papa. Bella est enceinte, elle attend ton enfant.

**_Ca, vous ne vous y attendez pas, hein ?_**

**_Irina ne sera pas la seule à avoir un bébé d'Edward._**

**_Mais comment réagira Bella,_**

**_à votre avis ?_**

**_anges0112 :_**

Je te réponds ici

Oui, il était temps, comme tu dis.

Ils s'aiment, mais ils n'ont pas fini d'en baver.

Sinon, pour James, ils ne verront rien venir.

Je n'en dis pas plus :-)

Merci pour ta review, bisous la miss

**_A samedi_**

_**Merci à vous toutes**_

_****__**Gros bisous, LuneBlanche**_


	28. Chapitre 27 : Se décider, ensemble

_**Bonsoir à toutes,**_

_**alors, Bella enceinte ! Ca a fait un choc, non ? Vous allez en savoir plus, maintenant !**_

_**Pour répondre à certaines d'entre vous, je sais qu'une grossesse utérine, on ne peut amener une grossesse à terme, mais pour ma fiction, j'ai décidé de garder cette idée. Vous ne m'en voulez pas ? De toute façon, elle en aura d'autre avec Edward et vous pourrez même le lire. Cette fic est loin d'être finie, alors rassurez-vous. De plus, si vous me conniassez bien maintenant, vous savez que j'aime les happy end et que je n'écris que cela, donc voilà :-)**_

_**Sinon, petit instant pub... et oui, obligée.**_

_**Il faut allez lire deux fictions : celle d'une amie, qui raconte une histoire vraie. Je n'insisterais pas autant, si cette fic n'était pas géniale. Je vous le promets. Le lien - **http(:)/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/7610907/4/ma_vie_est_son_coeur_

**_Ensuite, vous allez peut-être vous réjouir, mais j'ai mis la suite de "_**PAR AMOUR OU PAR AMITIE ?**_". J'ai seulement changé les noms des persos, ainsi que le titre. L'histoire est là, avec de news chapitres. Voici le lien - _**_http(:)/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/7723032/1/Le_combat_dune_soeur_

_**Par contre, je ne sais plus qui voulait un teaser, dsl.**_

_**Bon, ben, n'ayant rien à dire de plus, voici le chapitre.**_

_**On se retrouve en bas :-)**_

J'avais mis un bon bout de temps, avant de revenir à la réalité. A l'annonce de cette nouvelle, j'étais comme déconnecté de la réalité, comme absent. Je n'aurais jamais cru avoir eu cela, je n'aurais jamais cru, que cette grossesse soit possible ou possible tout court, encore moins maintenant.

- Isabella aura besoin de repos, la grossesse qu'elle vit n'a rien d'une simple grossesse, m'annonça soudainement Carlisle.

Je le regardais, assis sur mon fauteuil, car je ne comprenais pas. Il dut le comprendre, car il m'expliqua...

- Bella fait une grossesse extra-utérine, ce qui signifie que votre enfant se développe à l'extérieur de l'utérus, autrement dit, dans les trompes.

- Quoi, mais... mais...

- Ca ne sera pas simple, elle aura besoin de repos, débuta mon père.

- Carlisle, cela veut dire quoi, en gros ? S'enquit Charlie.

Celui, qui jusque là semblait muet, passif, s'intéressait à présent sur la grossesse de sa fille. Alice et Emmett n'avaient pas bougé, gardant les yeux fixés droit devant eux et la bouche à peine fermée.

- Le bébé se développe mal, du fait de son emplacement. Il lui faudra beaucoup, voire énormément de repos. Elle aura besoin de toi, besoin de nous tous.

Je baissais la tête, inquiet.

- Edward, as-tu remarqué ces derniers temps que Bella perdait du sang un peu foncé, noir ?

- Non, je ne l'ai pas remarqué et Bella ne m'en a pas parlé. Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'en arrivant, cela ne semble pas avoir été le cas, me répondit mon père.

- Je ne comprends pas, tu veux dire quoi par là ? Explique-toi !

- Edward, lors d'une grossesse extra-utérine, une petite quantité de sang de couleur noire, s'échappe du corps de la mère. Pour elle, cela semble être comme des règles normales, sauf que là, la couleur ainsi que l'odeur sont différentes. Sans compter qu'elle aurait dû ressentir quelque douleur.

- Je n'ai pas eu le souvenir de cela.

- C'est ce qui est bizarre chez elle. Tout ne semble pas être comme cela devrait et pourtant, il y a bien une grossesse extra-utérine, même si les symptômes semblent être absents.

- C'est normal ?

- Ca peut arriver parfois, mais c'est très rare. Le fait que ces symptômes ne soient pas présents chez Isabella, certes, cela semble bizarre, mais dans certains cas, 10 %, cela arrive. Bella fait partie de ce pourcentage.

- Je vois...

- Mais alors, ça veut dire quoi ? Elle est enceinte, pas enceinte ? Je comprends plus rien moi, s'énerva Emmett.

- Plus le foetus va grossir, plus la trompe devient petite et se rompt, ce qui peut provoquer une hémorragie interne, parfois sévère.

- Elle peut faire une hémorragie ? M'inquiétai-je

- Ou perdre le bébé. Cela dit, on peut atténuer les risques.

- Je ne comprends rien, s'énerva le cousin de ma femme.

- On peut reconnaître une grossesse extra-utérine par rapport à une grossesse intra-utérine, grâce à certains indices. Cela dit, parfois, ces indices ou symptômes n'apparaissent pas, ce qui est rare, mais possible. Or, pour Bella, c'est le cas. Nous n'avons pas eu d'indice concernant une grossesse normale (plus médicalement appelée intra-utérine), ni concernant une grossesse extra-utérine. J'ai fait des analyses plus poussées, afin de savoir ce qu'elle avait. J'ai examiné ses trompes et là, je découvre un bébé. Isabella est bien enceinte, mais elle aura besoin de repos. Du fait de son emplacement, le bébé se développe mal, mais on peut atténuer les risques, en ayant suffisamment de repos et en effectuant les soins que je lui prescrirai.

- Il peut mourir ?

A sa demande, je blêmis, car bien qu'il ne soit qu'un embryon, je voulais qu'il vive, je le voulais lui. J'avais envie de ce bonheur avec Bella, envie de cette chance que le destin nous tendait. Cependant, mon père m'avait fait comprendre que la grossesse était risquée, du fait du repos forcé.

- Il y a des chances, mais cela peut s'atténuer, voire s'arranger en se reposant. Je parle pour Bella, il lui faut du calme, du repos.

La perdre ? Hors de question ! Je devais tout faire pour la garder et le garder lui.

- Edward, plusieurs risques entre en cause. Une grossesse utérine peut-être due au tabagisme, à l'usage du stérilet ou à une pilule micro-dosée, une grossesse à un âge plus élevé ou des femmes ayant, par exemple, présenté dans leurs antécédents une grossesse extra-utérine, une infection génitale, une ou plusieurs IVG... Bref, la liste serait longue si j'énumérais tout.

- Mais on peut atténuer les risques, les empêchaient, je veux dire, on peut sauver le bébé, non ?

- Oui, nous le pouvons, mais c'est à un certain prix.

- Lequel ?

- Un traitement médical peut-être prescrit en début de la grossesse, une injection d'un produit qui interrompt le développement de l'œuf peut-être effectuée. De plus, si la trompe en cause n'est pas abimée, celle-ci est ouverte de façon chirurgicale et l'embryon sera alors aspiré. Par contre, si la trompe est abîmée et rompue, la trompe est retirée, ainsi que le foetus.

- Tu veux dire que...

- On doit, c'est même fortement recommandé dans 90% des cas, on doit enlever l'embryon.

- Pourquoi tu veux que mon enfant meurt ?

- J'ai pas dit que je le ferai, mais...

- Je ne veux pas le perdre, je ne veux pas les perdre. J'ai besoin d'eux papa !

- Je comprends !

- Je peux la voir ? Demandai-je soudainement.

- Pas plus de quelques minutes, elle a besoin de repos.

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour me lever et la rejoindre. Je voulais la voir, je voulais la serrer dans mes bras.

- Edward, me stoppa Carlisle.

Je me retournai et il enchaîna :

- J'ai déjà tout expliqué à Bella. Elle est réveillée et consciente. Cela dit, je doute qu'elle accepte cette idée, mais je compte sur toi pour lui faire accepter le repos.

J'acquiesçais, comprenant qu'il fallait que je m'exprime en douceur.

- Tu la trouveras chambre 512.

Je partis la rejoindre, à la quête de mon bien. Je voulais la retrouver et la serrer.

**_PDV Bella_**

Mon mariage, il y a encore quelques heures, ressemblait à un compte de fée, mais là, il était un échec. Pourquoi tout semblait m'accabler ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas avoir le bonheur ? Etais-je destinée à être malheureuse ? Ce petit foetus me prenait mes rêves, ma santé.

- Coucou, me salua un Edward tout souriant, dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Je ne répondis pas, préférant l'ignorer.

- J'ai eu si peur, tu sais ? Mais maintenant, tout est réglé, tu vas mieux !

Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Pourquoi disait-il cela ?

- Edward, je... Je ne vais pas mieux. Je... Ecoute, je dois te dire...

- On mange bien ici ?

- Edward...

- Non, car si tu as besoin, j'irais te chercher quelque chose de plus comestible, me proposa-t-il.

Bien évidemment, je voulais tout ignorer, tout oublier. Ce bébé ne méritait pas d'être là, tout comme cet amour.

- Je n'en ai pas envie, refusai-je sa proposition.

- Alors, un livre, un bon film ?

- Non, je...

- Oh, je sais, ton ordinateur...

- Edward, je...

- Ta famille ?

- Edward, stop ! J'aimerais, que pour une fois, tu m'écoutes, m'énervai-je.

Il se tut, me toisa curieux, avant de baisser la tête, honteux.

- Excuse-moi, je ne pensais pas te déranger à ce point.

Merde, j'étais un monstre, j'étais... Je fondis en larme, malgré moi.

- Hey, Bella, s'étonna Edward de me voir ainsi.

- Chut, me consola-t-il, ma tête contre son torse, ses bras m'encerclant.

- J'ai... j'aimerais... bégayai-je en pleurs.

- Bella, me caressa-t-il les cheveux.

- Edward, il faut que je te parle ! Me décalai-je en lui faisant face,

- Je suis au courant Bella, m'avoua-t-il d'un air grave.

- Au courant, mais...

- Carlisle, après t'avoir auscultée et annoncée la triste nouvelle, m'a informé de ton état.

- C'est une tragédie, éclatai-je en sanglots.

- Non, Bella, non ! C'est un miracle !

- Ah oui ? Et en quoi le fait de porter un bébé en piteux état est un miracle ? En quoi le fait de savoir que son bébé sera différent est un miracle ? Hein ?

- Tu vas donner la vie, Bella !

- Vu de ce point-là, c'est vrai que...

- Bella, ce bébé a une chance de s'en sortir, saisissons-là !

- Et comment ?

- Il te faudra du repos, du calme. Tu devras rester à la maison et..., me confia-t-il.

- En gros, je devrais cesser mon travail et me montrer dépendante de toi ?

- En gros, oui !

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devrais-je faire cela, Edward ?

- Pour le bien du bébé, c'est presque vital, je dirai !

- Vital pour lui ?

- Oui, vital pour lui !

Je soupirais, ne supportant plus cette situation

- Bella, je sais ce que c'est de...

- Tu sais ce que c'est ? Le coupai-je, folle de rage.

Je le regardais, en colère.

- Tu sais ce que c'est de se sentir impuissante, pas capable de porter un enfant et encore moins de lui donner la vie ? Tu sais ce que ça fait d'apprendre que son enfant se développe mal, qu'il se situe au mauvais endroit ? Tu sais ce que l'on ressent de savoir qu'à cause de soi, le couple volera en éclat, cessera d'exister ?

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu que notre couple vole en éclat ?

- Edward, au moment même où cet enfant naîtra, s'il naît un jour, tu me quitteras.

- Jamais je ne ferai cela !

- Tu ne supportes pas les enfants, tu les détestes ou si ce n'est pas le cas, tu n'es pas encore prêt pour en avoir. Tu me quitteras avant même qu'il ne naisse ou peu après l'accouchement.

- Jamais de la vie ! Pourquoi ferai-je cela ?

- Tu n'aurais pas renié l'enfant d'Irina, sinon !

- Je...

Il sembla scotché, ahuri et ne pipa mot. Il dut même s'asseoir.

- L'enfant d'Irina n'a rien à voir avec notre enfant, Bella ! Fit-il, assis sur sa chaise.

- Ah oui ?

- Je n'aime plus Irina, je... Cet enfant, je ne le considère pas comme le mien, du fait de notre amour détruit. Je n'ai plus rien envie venant de cette femme. Seule toi m'intéresse !

- Mais, il y a un enfant en route et...

- Oui, le nôtre !

- Je parlais de celui d'Irina. Cet enfant n'a rien demandé, il... Merde, je sais que sa mère a été une pourriture avec toi, enfin, je peux le comprendre, mais il ne faut pas punir ce pauvre petit être ! Assenai-je.

- Il fallait y réfléchir avant !

- Justement, maintenant c'est fait, tu dois assumer tes erreurs, Ed !

- Je n'y suis pour rien moi, ce ne sont pas mes erreurs, mais ses erreurs, insista-t-il sur les derniers mots.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, il faut être deux pour faire un enfant, lui rappelai-je.

- Oui, mais je... Ce bébé ne sera pas le mien, je ne serai pas son père !

- Je n'arriverai pas te convaincre, hein ?

- Et pourquoi voudrais-tu me convaincre ?

Il était maintenant proche de moi, me tentant irrévocablement.

- Et ben... euh...

Edward était conscient qu'en était ainsi, en se comportant comme il le faisait, cela avait le don de me faire perdre tous mes moyens. Il était conscient de l'effet qu'il avait sur ma pauvre personne.

- C'est pas juste, me plaignis-je, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine.

Bien évidemment, mon attitude le fit rire. Pour ma défense, je lui lançais l'oreiller en pleine figure.

- Hey, me gronda-t-il gentiment, toujours en riant.

Une fois qu'il fut calmé, je me repris et lui expliquai...

- Edward, il faut vraiment que tu réfléchisses à cette histoire. Tu ne peux pas laisser ce bébé sans père !

- Oh, c'est pas vrai ! Tu recommences !

- Mais écoute, ce bébé, il a une chance de ne pas finir orphelin ou autre. Il a une chance de connaître son père.

- Ce n'est pas parce que ta mère t'a abandonné étant petite, enfin, si on peut appeler cela

abandonner, qu'il faut que tu sois aussi dure. Ce bébé, il ne me mérite pas, je ne le mérite pas !

- Justement, je me dis qu'il lui faudrait une famille, un toit. Je ne dis pas qu'il faille que tu vives avec sa mère, mais...

- Mais quoi Bella, hein, mais quoi ?

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas évident pour un bébé de se sentir rejeté par l'un de ses parents. On a l'impression de se sentir à moitié orphelin.

- Tu ne l'étais pas, Bella !

- Je ne l'étais pas, mais j'aurais préféré l'être. Je ne t'ai jamais caché la relation que j'entretenais avec ma mère. Je ne t'ai jamais caché le fait qu'elle ait quitté mari et enfant, mais... Je lui en ai toujours voulu. Je lui en veux toujours d'ailleurs.

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec moi !

- Justement Edward, ça a tout à voir. Tu sais, je n'ai jamais accepté le fait que ma mère préfère vivre sa vie, jamais... Je n'aimerais pas qu'un jour tu te réveilles et tu te tendes compte qu'un petit bonhomme porte tes gênes, qu'il soit ton enfant, ton fils ou ta fille. Je n'aimerais pas qu'un jour, il te déteste, qu'il te rejette, comme je l'ai fait avec Renée.

- Mais, je t'aime, Bella !

- Je t'aime aussi, Edward, mais je tiens plus que tout à ton bonheur.

- Tu es mon bonheur, seulement, je ne suis pas encore prêt pour tolérer ou accepter ce bébé.

- Je ne te demande pas de l'être immédiatement, mais j'aimerais que tu y réfléchisses !

- Très bien, je vais y réfléchir, mais comment vois-tu notre avenir ? Comment vois-tu notre couple dans ce cas ?

- Si jamais tu acceptes, Irina vivrait dans une autre ville, une autre maison... On prendrait l'enfant un week-end sur deux, la moitié des vacances. On aurait la garde partagée, au pire. Enfin, je ne sais pas moi, mais on trouverait une solution pour le bien de l'enfant.

- Quand tu dis, pour le bien de l'enfant, tu entends quoi par là ? Vivre ensemble ? Séparément ?

- Oui, on serait ensemble, mais l'enfant resterait avec sa mère, le temps qu'il doit être avec elle et avec toi, il serait avec moi. Je ne sais pas moi, comment font les parents qui vivent à des kilomètres, mais ils y arrivent.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas ma vie, ce n'est pas la nôtre !

- Peut-être, mais c'est toi le juge des enfants. Tu sais mieux que quiconque ce qu'il faut faire ou non. Réfléchis-y, OK ? Je ne voudrais pas que dans vingt ou trente ans, tu regrettes ce choix.

Il ne dit rien, mais m'écouta attentivement. Je voyais, même s'il affirmait le contraire, que cette situation le touchait.

- Attends une minute, revint-il à la charge, si moi je dois prendre la bonne décision pour ne pas le regretter, toi aussi dans ce cas. Ce bébé, le nôtre, il doit vivre aussi !

- Ce bébé est malade. Il ne mérite pas de vivre, pour lui éviter une souffrance future.

- Il a juste des problèmes de croissance, il est mal placé, mais pas malade.

- Ca revient au même !

Il me scruta, espiègle, avant de poursuivre.

- OK, j'ai un deal à te proposer !

- Je t'écoute !

- J'accepte de reconnaître cet enfant, si toi, tu acceptes de garder le nôtre.

Pour le coup, il m'avait sciée. Je n'aurais jamais pensé cela. Pourtant, je savais qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Je décidais donc de jouer le jeu.

- OK, j'accepte, mentis-je.

Il me serra la main, en guise de notre deal. Cependant, je n'avais aucune envie de garder cet enfant, je n'avais pas envie de le voir souffrir par la suite.

- Parfait ! Et pas d'entourloupe, je te connais Isabella Cullen, me menaça-t-il gentiment, son index fixé sur moi.

- Jamais de la vie, ce n'est pas mon intent...

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Maugréai-je.

Edward se retourna immédiatement et l'aperçut. Je savais d'ores et déjà que ma fin était proche, je savais que les soucis reviendraient. La revoir me faisait mal, mais le pire, elle me rendait folle de colère. Une longue et éprouvante journée m'attendait.

**_Alors, d'après vous,_**

**_qui bluff, qui est sincère ?_**

**_Les deux ? Ou seulement Isabella ?_**

**_Sinon, qui est cette personne qui dérange nos chouchous,_**

**_à la fin de ce chapitre, une idée ?_**

**_Ca, vous ne vous y attendez pas, hein ?_**

**_Irina ne sera pas la seule à avoir un bébé d'Edward._**

**_Mais comment réagira Bella,_**

**_à votre avis ?_**

**_anges0112 :_**

Je te réponds ici

Il n'avait pas remarqué l'état de Bella,

jusqu'à ce qu'Edward ne lui fasse remarquer ses évanouissements.

Quant à la grossesse,

elle accouchera normalement,

mais pas pour cette grossesse-ci, désolée.

* * *

**_Morgane :_**

Pour te répondre, bien sûr que lors grossesse extra-utérine,

la maman doit interrompre sa grossesse,

mais pour ma fiction, j'ai décidé de ne pas garder le bébé.

J'espère que ça ne t'ennuie pas, si ?

Si tu as d'autres questions, n'hésite pas :-)

Merci pour ta review la miss

* * *

_**Magali :**_

Pour la réaction de Bella, je ne peux t'en dire plus.

Cependant, effectivement, elle aura une grossesse à risques.

Merci pour ta review, bisous :-)

**_A mercredi_**

_**Merci à vous toutes**_

_****__**Gros bisous, LuneBlanche**_


	29. Chapitre 28 : Une visite inattendue

_**Bonsoir à toutes,**_

_**je vous poste le chapitre, tant attendu. Toutefois, je pense que le prochain sera encore plus attendu que celui-ci encore. Je ne dis rien**_

_**Bonne lecture :-)**_

La voir devant moi, certes cela n'enchantait guère mon épouse, qui au lieu d'être heureuse, semblait être furax. Entre elle et Bella, ça n'a jamais véritablement été une question d'amour, mais de là à réagir ainsi... Bella lui a clairement demandé de partir, clairement quémandé de quitter ce lieu, mais elle refusait pertinemment. Pire, elle semblait vouloir s'installer. Bella, qui tentait de réprimer sa colère, ne cachait plus ses sentiments désormais, au fil du temps.

- Tu n'as donc pas compris ?

- Bella, je...

- Mais quoi, hein ? Quoi ?

- J'ai besoin de rester ici, je veux passer du temps avec toi !

- Facile à dire cela ! Il fallait y penser avant, tu ne crois pas ?

- J'ai fait des erreurs, c'est vrai, mais...

- Ca fait dix minutes, dix putain de minutes que je te demande de sortir de cette chambre et par la même occasion, de ma vie.

- Je ne peux pas !

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne le pourrais pas ?

- J'ai... Je suis venue te voir, car j'ai appris que tu avais perdu ton bébé. Je sais ce que ça fait, j'ai déjà vécu cela.

- Laisse-moi rire !

- Bella, j'ai toujours été là pour toi et c'est ce que je fais encore aujourd'hui.

- C'est une plaisanterie, dites-moi que je rêve !

- Ma chérie, je suis là maintenant et je vais m'occuper de toi.

- J'ai mon mari pour cela, la repoussa ma femme.

- Justement, moi je ne suis pas comme toi. Je n'ai pas été invitée à ton mariage, mais je vais rattraper le temps perdu, on va le rattraper.

- Tu aurais dû le faire lorsque j'étais encore enfant, avant de partir avec ton connard.

- Je te prie de respecter Phil, veux-tu ?

- Renée, je sais aussi bien que moi que tu ne sais pas retenir un homme, plus de trois mois, alors dis-moi pourquoi tu es là ?

- Je... Je voulais simplement profiter de toi, rester avec ma fille ! Je voulais retrouver celle que j'ai perdue, il y a des années.

- C'est toi qui a tout quitté, pas moi ! Tu m'as perdue, parce que tu l'as voulu. Jamais plus ce ne sera pareil entre nous.

- Je crois que je vais y aller, m'éclipsai-je.

- Ton cul, assis et tout de suite ! Lui ordonna-t-elle.

La situation était tendue. Cependant, pour ne pas envenimer les choses, je ne me fis pas prier et me rassis immédiatement, tenant même la main droite de mon épouse dans la chaleur des miennes.

**_PDV Bella_**

Ma mère, celle que je m'efforçais de fuir depuis mon adolescence, celle qui avait tout quitté pour son amant, aussi alcoolique qu'elle, se trouvait devant moi. Bien qu'une envie de meurtre me prenait, je pris sur moi, afin de l'écouter.

- Profiter de moi ? Dans quel sens ?

- Passer du temps ensemble, papoter, rire... Faire ce qu'une mère et une fille font en règle général.

- Tu as besoin de combien, demandais-je plus sérieusement.

- Mais, je n'ai pas besoin d'argent, je... Je suis clean !

- Depuis quand ?

- Je... J'ai arrêté de boire, Bella !

- Ah bon ? C'est nouveau ça, toi qui a passé quinze ans de ta vie, non que dis-je, vingt ans de ta vie à boire.

- Je n'ai pas... Je n'ai pas bu pendant vint ans, une dizaine d'année seulement.

- Depuis les dix ans de ta fille, date à laquelle tu as quitté mari et enfant, jusqu'à ses trente ans, tu as bu. Cela fait donc vingt ans.

- Je... Je ne bois plus depuis deux semaines. Ce n'est pas facile, mais j'essaye de m'arrêter.

- Tu es suivie ? M'enquis-je.

- Non, me confirma-t-elle

- Tu sais, quand on est alcoolique, on l'est à vie, dans le sens où dès que tu reprends la moindre goutte, tu repars dans le même chemin et problème. C'est un fléau qu'il faut quitter, mais cela ne peut se faire sans aide.

- J'y arrive très bien toute seule !

- Ah oui ? Tu y arrives ? Tu y arrives très bien, c'est sûr, car quand on a un delirium tremens...

- Un quoi ? M'interrompit-elle, curieuse.

- Un delirium tremens !

- Jamais je n'ai eu cela, se défendit-elle.

- Ah non ? Alors, si tu n'as pas eu cela, dis-moi... qui a failli mal tourner, au point de croire voir des bêtes monter au mur, qui a cru qu'une énorme bête arrivait jusqu'à elle, au point de vouloir la dévorer ?

- Je n'ai jamais fait cela, je...

- Si, tu l'as été. Seulement, trop ivre pour t'en souvenir, lui rappelai-je.

- Je ne suis plus alcoolique, répéta-t-elle.

- Oui, tout comme l'a dernière fois. A chaque fois, tu nous dis cela. Je te connais !

- J'ai vraiment arrêté de boire, insista-t-elle.

- Donc tu es dans un centre, finis-je.

- Non, je... J'ai quelqu'un qui me motive.

- Ah oui ? Et qui ? M'intéressai-je.

- Un homme ! Oh Bella, je suis si heureuse. Il me rend si heureuse.

- Je le connais ? La questionnai-je.

- Je ne crois pas !

- Depuis combien de temps ça dure ?

- On se connaît depuis trois semaines.

- T'en fais pas, quand il s'apercevra de qui tu es, il te quittera, tout comme les autres, tout comme Phil. Et là, tu reviendras comme à chaque fois me taxer de l'argent, argent que tu ne me rendras jamais, dis-je.

- Je non, je... Les jeux, pour moi c'est fini ! M'apprit-elle.

- Tu aurais donc changé ? Qu'est-ce qui est différent, cette fois ?

- Je te l'ai dit, je suis amoureuse. D'ailleurs, je sens que c'est quelqu'un de bien, il peut me sortir de cette galère.

- C'est vrai que ta fille, trop nulle, n'y est jamais arrivée...

- Il est vraiment génial, tu vas l'adorer, m'ignora-t-elle.

- Pourquoi, je dois le voir ?

- Bien évidemment ! Il faut que tu le rencontres, avant le mariage !

- Le mariage, mais quel mariage ?

- Le nôtre ! Oh, Bella, j'ai l'impression de retourner à ma jeunesse, j'ai l'impression de connaître l'amour pour la première fois, sourit-elle.

- Et depuis quand as-tu cette lubie ?

- Ce n'est pas une lubie. Regarde, me répondit-elle, en me montrant sa bague.

- Mazette ! Il l'a volé où celle-là ?

- Il ne l'a pas volé, il... Jim gagne bien sa vie !

- Jim ?

- C'est son prénom, il s'appelle Jim. Il est juge. Oh, si tu savais comme il me rend heureuse.

- A mon avis, il a dû avoir une poussière dans les yeux. Quand elle s'en ira, il verra que tu es la même, que tu n'as pas changé, pauvre ivrogne que tu es !

- Bella, pourquoi es-tu si méchante avec moi ?

- Renée, je sais que tu es dépendante aux jeux, alcoolique et que tu n'importunes ta fille, tes filles, que lorsque tu en as réellement besoin, comme notamment lors du paiement de tes dettes de jeux.

- Je... Je n'ai...

Elle souffla, avant d'ajouter...

- J'ai été ainsi, mais... Je ne le suis plus, j'ai changé.

Je le fixais, sans rien ajouter de plus.

- Jim me donne le courage de ne plus boire. Depuis que je le connais, je n'ai plus touché une seule goutte d'alcool.

- Tu le connais depuis combien de temps, déjà ?

- Trois semaines, mais je sais que c'est l'homme de ma vie.

- Trois semaines et tu veux déjà l'épouser ?

- C'est l'homme de ma vie, je me sens bien avec lui. Oh et au lit...

- Maman, stop ! Je ne veux plus en entendre, je...

Je dus m'arrêter, car j'entendis le téléphone d'Edward sonner. Il me regarda, avant de s'excuser et de s'éclipser.

- Edward est un gars bien, tout comme Jim.

Je ne répondis pas.

- Tu l'aimes, pas vrai ?

- Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire ?

- Si vraiment, tu ne l'aimais pas, tu ne m'aurais pas invitée à ton mariage. Je sais que je t'ai fait honte, mais j'ai compris mes erreurs. Je suis sérieuse, j'ai envie de changer, j'ai envie... J'aimerais être plus présente que je ne l'ai été par le passé. J'aimerais être plus grand-mère que mère.

Etait-elle sincère ? Pouvais-je la croire ?

- J'ai vraiment envie de connaître mes petits enfants, de jouer avec eux, d'être une mamie gâteau.

- On ne devient pas mamie gâteau...

- Non, mais j'apprendrai !

- Parce que tu crois que je te laisserai avec mes enfants ou Alice les siens, alors que tu n'as jamais su t'occuper de nous ?

- On apprendra à deux, tu m'apprendras, vous m'apprendrez !

- Bah voyons !

- Je... Je te connais ma fille, même si tu penses le contraire. Je sais que tu n'as jamais pu m'oublier, que j'ai toujours compté pour toi.

- Tu me connais, selon toi ?

- Oui, je sais que tu caches un profond mal-être. L'ennui, c'est que je ne sais pas quoi.

- J'ai toujours su qu'avec ton premier amour, James, je crois, ça ne s'est pas bien terminé, mais maintenant, avec Edward tu es plus heureuse.

OK, alors là, elle divaguait complètement.

- Je sais aussi que tu as du mal à te remettre de cette tragédie, mais tu en auras d'autre.

Elle me parlait de quoi, là ?

- Edward saura te redonner le sourire, les Masen sont des gens bien.

- Edward est un Cullen, corrigeai-je.

- Excuse-moi, je me suis trompée. Pourtant, j'ai cru...

- Tu vois, tu ne me connais pas si bien que cela. Tu crois que James était mon premier amour, mais le premier était Edward.

- Mais alors, tu as bien eu une histoire avec James ? C'était pas lui ton premier ?

- Et cette histoire que j'ai eue avec James, ce n'était pas une histoire d'amour, mais une histoire plus grave encore. James n'était pour moi, il n'était que mon...

Je me tus, car je savais très bien que ce que ma mère allait entendre, serait de trop pour elle. Bien que Renée se montrait toujours forte, en vérité, elle était toujours faible et anéantie par la boisson.

- Bella, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, m'encouragea-t-elle.

- Si vraiment tu disais me connaître, tu saurais que James m'avait violée lors de ma dix-huitième année, le jour du départ d'Edward. Si tu me connaissais, comme tu le prétends, tu saurais que tu le savais déjà, mais étant trop atteinte par l'alcool, tu n'as même pas réagi. Pire, tu m'as ri au nez.

- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas, pleura-t-elle presque.

- L'alcool parlait pour toi, mais... Tu dis me connaître, mais tu devrais savoir que je n'ai pas perdu le bébé. Il vit en moi.

- Mais c'est génial !

- Il présente une malformation, révélai-je de but en blanc.

- Je...

- D'ailleurs, comment as-tu su, pour moi ?

- Je voulais t'annoncer pour mon mariage. J'ai téléphoné à Charlie, qui m'a tout dit.

- Et il t'a dit quoi ?

- Il m'a dit que tu étais enceinte, dans un état assez préoccupant. J'ai cru que tu l'avais perdu.

- Et bien non !

- Tu vas faire quoi ? Avorter ?

- Je...

Fort heureusement pour moi, son téléphone sonna, ce qui l'a contraint, elle aussi à répondre.

- C'est Jim, m'annonça-t-elle, avant de décrocher.

- Oui, mon coeur...

- ...

- C'est vrai ? Mais...

- ...

- C'est grave ?

- ...

- Très bien !

- ...

- Non, non, je comprends, ne t'en fais pas !

- ...

- Je t'aime aussi.

- ...

- Je lui transmets !

- ...

- Tu rentreras tard ?

- ...

- Je dormirai sans doute.

- ...

- OK, je comprends.

- ...

- Je t'aime aussi mon lapin, à ce soir !

Elle raccrocha, avant de me regarder.

- Jim a eu une affaire de dernière minute. Une affaire à traiter en urgence, selon lui. Il ne pouvait pas m'en dire plus.

- C'est grave ? Lui demandai-je, plus par politesse que par envie.

- Il ne savait pas. Il devait y aller pour le travail, c'est son métier. Du coup, je suis libre jusque tard dans la nuit, car il ne rentrera pas avant vingt-trois heures

- Ton prince charmant semble déjà se défiler...

- Non, je t'assure que son boulot est très prenant.

- Mouais !

- Je t'assure ! Sinon, comment pourrait-il me gâter ? Cette bague en est la preuve, me nargua-t-elle à nouveau avec son bijou.

- Ca va, maugréai-je.

- Oh ma Bella ! Ne t'en fais pas, ton Edward t'offrira aussi un cadeau comme celui-ci.

En vérité, je n'étais pas du tout en colère contre cela. J'étais juste en colère contre elle, pour ré-apparaitre dans ma vie à ce moment précis.

- Excusez-moi, une affaire importante à régler !

Edward venait de rentrer dans la chambre.

- Un problème ?

- Pas du tout ! Renée allait rejoindre son cher fiancé !

- Vous allez-vous mariez ? Voulut savoir mon mari.

- Parfaitement ! D'ailleurs, je compte sur vous deux pour venir. Dis à Alice qu'elle peut venir aussi. Le mariage a lieu le mois prochain et j'aimerai bien vous compter parmi nous.

Si tôt ? Elle ne manquait pas de culot celle-là !

- Euh et bien... On en serait ravi, oui, pourquoi...

- Pas du tout Renée. Edward et moi avons un voyage de prévu, mentis-je.

- Un voyage, fut-il aussi surpris que ma mère.

- Bella, tu es sûre que je ne peux pas rester ? Jim ne rentrera pas de si tôt et moi, je n'ai rien à faire. On devait se rejoindre ici, afin que je te le présente, mais...

- Pas du tout, je dois quitter l'hôpital bientôt. Et puis, j'attends de la visite, mais repasse dans la semaine.

- J'ai trouvé... je vais aller parler à ton médecin. Ainsi, cela me permettra d'en savoir plus.

- Si tu veux, si tu veux, souris-je faussement.

- Alors, à tout à l'heure, ma fille !

- C''est ça, à plus !

Elle partit, faire selon elle, son devoir de mère, celui que jamais elle n'avait fait depuis le début.

- Je te trouve dure avec ta mère, tu sais, me sermonna gentiment Edward.

- Sors-moi de là !

- Je regrette, tu dois rester encore quelques jours.

- Pourquoi ?

- Les médecins ne le conseillent pas.

- Je ne suis pas malade, mais enceinte.

- Tu as une grossesse à risque, tu dois te reposer.

- Je vais bien, on se porte bien, insistai-je, une main sur mon ventre plat.

- Je regrette, refusa Edward.

Je le fixais. Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi avec moi ? Pourquoi était-il aux petits soins, comme un mari le ferait avec sa femme ? Il n'a jamais été si prévenant ou alors j'ai oublié. Je l'aimais, mais parfois, comme maintenant, j'avais l'impression d'étouffer. D'ailleurs, a-t-il toujours été ainsi ? A l'époque, il était différent. Certes, il m'aimait, mais il ne s'est jamais montré plus affectueux que maintenant. Pourtant, depuis son retour, ce n'était plus le même. Il paraissait plus mûr, plus amoureux. Depuis quand avait-il changé ?

- Tu étais ainsi avec Irina ?

Il sembla étonné de ma demande soudaine.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Etais-tu aux petits soins avec elle, comme tu l'es avec moi ?

- Euh... je ne vois pas le rapport, fit-il gêné.

- Ben, tu l'as aimé et si tu agis comme cela, c'est que tu m'aimes, enfin je pense, donc je voulais savoir.

- C'est tout ? Renchérit-il.

- Quoi, c'est tout ?

- Ben, tu me poses cette drôle de question, donc c'est qu'il y a une raison ou qu'il y a autre chose.

- Je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien. Je le demandais c'est tout. D'ailleurs, je sais que je reviens sur le sujet, mais comptais-tu me dire un jour que tu étais marié ?

- Oui, je... enfin, je crois.

- Et quand ?

- Je ne sais pas, je... Je comptais te le dire, mais je voulais être sûr avant.

- Sûr que quoi ?

- Sûr de tes sentiments, des miens. Sûr de notre histoire !

- Et tu l'es ?

- A toi de me le dire, esquissa-t-il un sourire.

- Emmerdeur, le taquinai-je.

- Au fait, je sais que tout cela t'énerve et t'ennuie, mais je me dois de revenir là-dessus. Tu ne le veux pourtant pas, je sais, mais mon ami Jacomus, celui à qui j'ai demandé de l'aide, vient de m'informer que l'enquête a été ré-ouverte.

- Quoi, mais... Je t'interdis de faire quoi que ce soit et surtout dans mon dos !

- Mais Bella, je...

- Non, Edward ! Je croyais avoir été claire, je ne veux pas que tu m'aides ou que tu rouvres le dossier ou que l'un de tes amis le fasse, merde !

- Mais, c'est pour ton bien, c'est pour...

- Stop, je ne veux pas ! Je t'ai déjà expliqué tout cela, ainsi que les raisons non ?

- Une nouvelle affaire de viols a surgit et apparemment, James en serait l'auteur. Ils souhaiteraient t'auditionner, quant à ton histoire, ne se donna-t-il pas la peine de m'écouter.

- Qui ça, ils ?

- Les enquêteurs, juges et avocats !

- Je ne veux pas, un point c'est tout !

- Mais Bella, je...

- Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? Cette histoire ne regarde que moi, je veux rester seule avec mes problèmes.

- Mais, je suis ton mari, je peux...

- Tu es mon mari que quand ça t'arrange !

- Bien sûr que non, je veux t'aider. Je me dis que c'est enfin l'occasion pour que tu vives heureuse et épanouie, loin de tous soucis.

- Laisse-moi seule, vas-t-en ! L'interrompis-je.

Il me fixa, avant de me répéter.

- Je t'ai dit de partir, vas-t-en.

- Je reviendrai demain, lança-t-il, avant de m'embrasser.

- Ne viens pas trop tôt, j'aimerais dormir.

Il me contempla un instant, les yeux malicieux, avant de quitter ma chambre. Quant à moi, j'espérais m'endormir, j'espérais chasser tout ce passé qui me hante depuis des années. Enfin, je l'espérais, mais ce fut sans compter sur mon époux.

- Edward, tu ne comprends pas le français ? Assenai-je, toujours mes yeux rivés vers la fenêtre.

- Je ne sais pas qui est Edward, mais ce n'est pas Edward.

A entendre sa voix, celle que je connaissais bien, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Comment cela était-il possible ?

- Que..., bégayai-je.

- Bonsoir Isabella, je suis heureux de te revoir enfin !

**_Fin sadique ?_**

**_En même temps, vous me connaissez maintenant,_**

**_vous savez que j'aime les fins sadiques_**

**_SOURIRE MACHIAVELIQUE._**

**_Sinon, qui est arrivé,_**

**_d'après vous ?_**

**_Une idée ?_**

**_anges0112 :_**

Je te réponds ici

Alors, comme tu dis,  
l'un d'entre eux ne sera pas sincère, mais qui ?  
Peut-être les deux, qui sait, lol.  
Merci pour ta review bisous

* * *

_**Magali :**_

Il y aura un autre bébé,  
oui. Tu as bien lu.  
Je suis désolée que le fait qu'elle le perde te rendre triste,  
mais il le fallait.  
Tkt, tout s'arrangera.  
Merci pour ta review, bises

* * *

_**lilison-cullen**_

Salut, contente de te compter parmi les lectrices :-)

Tu l'as lu en une soirée ?

Et beh, bravo

Par contre, pour te répondre,

je vais peut-être te décevoir,

mais ce bébé mourra.

Cependant, d'ici quelques chapitres (moins de 10)

elle en aura un autre.

James sera vaincu, tkt.

Je vais encore l'utiliser un peu :-)

Merci pour ta review la miss

* * *

**_A samedi_**

_**Merci à vous toutes**_

_****__**Gros bisous, LuneBlanche**_


	30. Chapitre 29 : Un plan contre James, part

_**Bonsoir à toutes,**_

_**comemnt allez-vous ? Moi, je saute de joie. On m'a demandé de traduire une de mes fics. Un de mes rêves qui se réalise. Je suis trop contente. Pour celle que cela intéresse, il s'agit de la fiction "**Je t'aime, moi non plus**", traduite en espagnol.**_

_**Sinon, vous aviez, pour la plupart deviné. La personne qui perturbe notre Bella **__**avec sa visite inattendue**_, sur le dernier chapitre, c'est bel et bien... Non, mais je ne vais pas vous le dire, même si vous aviez trouvé, lol. De toute façon, vous allez le savoir d'ici peu.

_**Certaines m'ont demandé où se trouvaient ma nouvelle fic, qui n'en est pas vraiment une. En fait, j'ai repris "**Par amour ou par amitié**". J'ai modifié le titre ainsi que le noms des persos et la revoilà. Les chapitres ont été ré-écris. Voici le lien **http(:)/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/7723032/1/Le_combat_dune_soeur** (enlever les parenthèses)**_

_**A tout à l'heure :-)**_

Je tournais en rond, tel un lion en cage. Je croyais devenir fou, je commençais à perdre la tête. Comment en une heure, tout avait pu changer ? Comment cela était-il possible ? J'aurais dû être plus vigilant, j'aurais dû rester, j'aurais dû la protéger de ce retour. Pire, j'aurais dû m'en douter.

- Arrête de bouger, tu me donnes le tournis, me quémanda Alice.

Bien évidemment, je l'ignorais. J'effectuais toujours ces mêmes vas et viens, ces mêmes déplacements.

- Edward, je sais que tout cela est arrivé, mais rien ne cesse d'agir ainsi. Je veux dire, elle va bien, elle n'a rien.

- Alice, j'ai vraiment été con. Comment ai-je pu la laisser seule ?

- Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir.

- Oui, mais... J'aurais dû m'en douter, je veux dire, c'était prévisible. Une personne comme ça, on peut toujours prévoir.

- Edward, cesse de te rendre coupable, tu n'y es pour rien.

Je soufflais. Sans doute avait-elle raison... Ce qui était certain, c'était que ma femme, déjà anxieuse à la base, était à la limite de l'hystérie.

- Comment va-t-elle ? S'enquit ma belle-soeur, face à moi.

- Elle a eu du mal à le supporter, mais maintenant ça va. Elle dort, dans notre chambre, lui répondis-je, assis sur le canapé du salon.

- Qui l'aurait cru, hein ? Revenir après toutes ces années et en plus dans l'hôpital, où Bella se trouvait. D'ailleurs, comment l'a-t-il su ? Me questionna-t-elle, depuis son sofa.

- Je ne sais pas, je sais juste qu'il était là quand j'ai entendu Bella crier et tout casser. J'ai eu peur pour sa santé mentale, en arrivant dans la chambre.

- Et lui ? Il était où ? Tiqua-t-elle.

- Envolé, comme par hasard.

- En même temps, c'était un peu prévisible, murmura-t-elle presque.

- Oui, mais... Ca m'énerve de la voir ainsi, je me sens inutile.

- Tu n'es pas inutile, Edward !

Je soufflais, ne pensant pas comme elle. J'étais lasse de toute cette situation, lasse de toute cette histoire. Pourtant, Alice continua de me fixer, avant de se lancer.

- Existe-t-il une solution ?

- Je pense, oui... Il en existe, mais pas sûr qu'elle le veuille.

- Il le faudra pourtant, c'est pour son bien.

- Je sais Al, je sais !

- J'ai mal pour elle, m'avoua-t-elle, le regard baissé.

Je la regardais, incrédule.

- Ca doit être dur, de revoir son violeur devant soi, dur de le savoir de retour, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

- Surtout pour Bella ! Tout le monde sait qu'elle est fragile.

- Oui, mais le problème, c'est qu'elle avait déjà vécu ça, auparavant.

- Je te demande pardon ? M'enquis-je.

- Tu ne peux donc pas te taire ? Hurla une voix derrière moi.

Je pus aisément reconnaître son propriétaire.

- Bella, dis-je, avant de lui faire face.

- C'est vrai, tu ne peux pas fermer ta grande gueule ?

- Tu es réveillée, mon amour ?

Je me tenais debout face à elle, mes mains sur ses hanches.

- Edward, j'ai entendu ma soeur ouvrir sa gueule. J'ai dû intervenir, avant que la situation ne dégénère.

- Je ne dis que la vérité, Bella !

- C'est vrai que venant de toi, ma chère Alice, c'est la vérité absolue, maugréa-t-elle.

- Bella, tu vas bien ?

- Comme quelqu'un qui a revu son violeur, mon cher époux, sourit-elle faussement.

- Je suis désolé, tu veux en parler ?

- Oh, surtout pas ! Ca donnerait une raison de plus, à cette folle de me critiquer dans mon dos, assena Bella en pointant Alice du doigt.

- Qu'ai-je fait ? Pourquoi me penses-tu ainsi ? Pourquoi me parles-tu ainsi ?

- Oh, pauvre petite ! Ironisa ma femme.

- Bella, j'aimerais savoir. On est soeur, alors...

- Etait, Alice. On était soeur, mais ce titre-là, tu l'as détruit !

- Quand ?

- Le jour où tu as ouvert ta gueule, le jour de mon retour de ma prise en otage de l'aéroport, si je puis dire, après ma lune de miel.

- Oh, je... C'était involontaire. Je voulais simplement t'aider.

- Je dois te plaindre ?

- Assez, les filles ! Stop ! Les séparai-je, ne voulant pas revivre la même chose que la dernière fois.

- Edward, laisse-moi lui arracher la gueule !

- Bella, non !

- Je ne te reconnais plus, tu n'es pas la soeur que j'ai connue, se défendit Alice, au bord des larmes.

- Je suis toujours la même pourtant. C'est toi qui a fait sa conna...

- Stop ! Intimai-je le silence, en mettant ma main droite sur la bouche de ma femme.

- Bella, je suis désolée si je t'ai blessée, désolée si James te poursuit depuis des années, au point de t'obliger à changer de nom. Je suis désolée, si ta vie est aussi pourrie que cela, OK ? Mais, tu ne dois pas m'en tenir rigueur, je n'y suis pour rien.

- Non, tu es une sainte !

- Bella, écoute-moi, je... Ca me fait mal que tu me penses être capable de te faire du mal. Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'était uniquement pour ton bien.

- Depuis le début tu parles et tu me pourris la vie, ma vie. Et selon toi, ouvrir sa gueule, devant mon époux, c'est faire mon bien ?

- Dire quoi devant moi ?

- Edward, la ferme !

- J'ai fait tout ça pour toi, pour te protéger et t'aider.

- Me protéger, hein ? Tu crois que chaque jour, je n'ai pas la crainte de le voir derrière moi, de le sentir à mes côtés ? Chaque jour, je vis avec cette peur en moi. Pire, je l'imagine m'attaquer à chaque coin de rue. Si vraiment, tu avais voulu me protéger, tu l'aurais fait avant.

- J'ai fait des erreurs, c'est vrai, mais je le regrette.

- Trop tard, il fallait y penser avant !

- Mais Bella, je t'aime et...

- Les sentiments n'ont pas de place dans cette histoire, ni dans cette vie.

- Je... Bella, ne fais pas ça, ne me rejette pas, pitié ! L'implora Alice.

Moi, je restais là, les écoutant parler, trop choquant des propos s'y attenant.

- Tu ne me laisses plus le choix. C'est de ta faute, ainsi que celle de James !

- Mais on peut éviter cela ? On peut éviter toute cette histoire, ce qui nous permettrait d'être heureux, comme des soeurs.

- Je crains que ça ne soit possible.

- Mais pourquoi ? Si c'est à cause de James, il y a une solution, on peut l'anéantir.

- Comment ? Il a su me retrouver.

- Bella, je...

- Alice, tu...

- Les filles, temps mort ! On arrête là, stop !

Bella respira bruyamment, signe que cela lui faisait mal, signe qu'elle en était énervée et touchée plus qu'elle ne voulait bien le montrer.

- Je suis désolée Bella, je... Je regrette que tout ceci ait eu lieu.

- Cela t'arrange, avoue ?

- Je...

- Ca t'arrange, comme ça tu peux te faire passer pour la victime, à ma place.

- Mais non, enfin !

- Tu l'as toujours voulu, tu as toujours voulu que je sois éloignée de tous, comme ça, toi seule pouvait compter.

- Jamais de la vie !

- Je te connais Alice, je sais que tu es ainsi.

- Non, je... J'ai mal Bella, autant mal que toi. Tu es ma soeur et je t'aime.

- Tu parles d'amour, comme s'il s'agissait d'un paquet de bonbons !

- Mais c'est vrai ! Je n'ai jamais autant souffert que le jour où j'ai découvert la vérité.

- Alors, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir protégée ? Pourquoi m'avoir dit que c'était de ma faute ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était de ta faute pour ce viol. J'ai seulement dit que c'est ce que les gens diraient, si tu ne faisais pas de démarche.

- Je n'ai rien voulu dire, car j'avais peur. J'étais terrifiée, ce qui est compréhensible, non ?

- Compréhensible, mais pas acceptable. Ce type est dangereux, Bella !

- Je n'aurais jamais dû parler, j'aurais dû me taire !

- Non, tu as bien fait de tout avouer à ton frère, Bella ! Confirma Edward, en tenant ma tête de ses mains.

- Qui lui ? Mon imbécile de frère ? Cet greluchon d'Emmett ne s'est pas privé de le répéter à ma famille !

- Et il a eu raison !

- Non, car sinon, vous ne m'auriez pas rejetée, vous seriez restés avec moi.

- Tu crois que l'on te rejetait, Bella ?

- Alice, je ne le crois pas, je le pense, car c'est la vérité. Je vous faisais honte et j'ai été exclue de votre vie.

- On ne te parlait pas, car on croyait, à la vue de la douloureuse et difficile situation, que c'était ce que tu voulais.

- J'étais perdue, j'avais besoin de votre soutien !

- On avait cru bien faire, crois-nous. Sinon, nous aurions donné notre soutien à notre Bella tant adorée, sans hésiter. Plusieurs fois, j'ai voulu te serrer dans mes bras, mais je n'ai rien fait de peur de te blesser et te faire peur.

- Ca te coûtait quoi de me demander, dans ce cas ?

- J'ai cru bien faire, crois-moi !

- Bon, peut-être, mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi, tu as dit et je cite « Bella ne veut pas être avec toi, car elle t'aime, mais elle hésite à cause de James »

- Je n'ai jamais dit cela !

- Si tu l'as dit ! Et c'était même le jour de mon retour de l'aéroport.

Elle la regarda, rouge de colère. Quant à moi, j'étais assis sur le divan, ma jambe droite posée sur ma gauche.

- Mais le mieux, oh oui, je crois que ça a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Le mieux, « James a détruit la vie de Bella et Bella a détruit la nôtre ». C'était peu de temps après les autres âneries que tu avais dit.

- Je ne pensais pas avoir été aussi loin, je m'en veux ! Si tu savais comme...

- Ca va, pas besoin de me faire un dessin !

- Je suis sérieuse !

- Tu m'as du fait mal... énormément de mal, Alice.

- Bella, je n'ai pas été très présente à l'époque, mais je te promets de l'être maintenant. Je te promets de toujours se dire les choses, de toujours...

- Je dois bien faire honte à Charlie. Que pense-t-il de moi ? Sans doute suis je une traînée à ses yeux...

- Jamais, tu m'entends ? Jamais tu n'as été ainsi. Jamais il n'a pensé cela de toi.

Elle leva les yeux, pas les mêmes qu'auparavant. Cette fois-ci, les yeux chocolat de mon amour reflétaient toute sa tristesse et son désarroi.

- Pourtant, il avait l'air énervé, déçu.

- Oui, c'est vrai qu'il l'était, mais pas contre toi. Charlie était énervé contre James et déçu contre lui-même, car il se pensait échouer dans son rôle de père. Il se croyait incapable de te protéger.

- Mais, ce n'était pas de sa faute, c'était...

Bella inspira, puis ajouta...

- On a été idiot, tous les quatre.

- Tous les quatre ? S'étonna Alice.

- Toi, Charlie, Emmett et moi.

- Tu sais, maintenant tout est fini, tout est réglé. Charlie a enfin accepté que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Ne lui en parle pas, j'ai promis de ne rien dire.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je serai une tombe, sourit-elle.

- Je suis vraiment désolée Bella. Mes paroles ont dépassé ma pensée, l'autre jour, je... Me pardonneras-tu un jour ?

- Je pense, enfin je l'espère...

Alice la regarda triste, à la limite de pleurer.

- Oui, je te pardonnerai, ma chère soeur adorée, affirma gaiment Bella.

Elles s'enlacèrent mutuellement. J'étais heureux pour elle.

- Par contre, je ne sais pas combien de temps cela prendra. Je te pardonnerai, mais il me faudra du temps.

- Je comprends...

- Car si je t'en veux à toi, il faut que je le fasse également à Emmett. Il est le seul à vous avoir vendu la mèche, à vous avoir tout dit.

- Tu lui as pardonné ? Notre cousin est pardonné ?

- Tout comme pour toi, il faudra du temps pour vous pardonner tous les deux.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais que faisons-nous de James ? Les coupai-je, bien que je n'aurai pas aimé à le faire.

- Je crois qu'il n'y a rien à faire, je veux dire... Il n'y a qu'une chose que James veut...

- Oui, mais Bella, je ne crois pas que cela soit possible. C'est trop risqué, la rembarra Alice.

- Bella, James ne pourra plus te faire de mal ! Me lançai-je.

- Ah oui ? Sais-tu ce que ça fait de se faire poursuivre par son violeur ? De le voir débarquer jusque dans ta chambre d'hôpital ? Il m'a clairement dit qu'il ne me lâcherait pas et il le fera. Je pensais, après avoir déménagé, qu'il me laisserait tranquille, mais hélas non.

- Déménagé ? Comment ça ?

- Edward, je dois t'avouer qu'après le viol, pour reprendre goût à la vie, mais aussi pour échapper aux tentatives d'approche de James, après la plainte déposée puis retirée, j'ai décidé de quitter cette ville, de changer d'identité. Je voulais oublier mon ancienne vie. J'y suis restée plusieurs mois, avant de revenir sous ma véritable identité.

- Pourquoi être revenue ?

- James m'avait de nouveau retrouvée. Où que j'aille, il me retrouve toujours. La preuve, lors du dîner chez tes parents, il avait réussi à me joindre sur mon téléphone, bien que j'eux changé de numéro. J'ai feint l'ignorance, je ne voulais pas savoir qui il était, mais c'était déjà trop tard, il était déjà en ville. J'aurais dû partir à ce moment précis... J'aurais dû...

- Ne t'en fais pas ! Bien qu'il semble vouloir te poursuivre, nous ferons tout pour l'arrêter, lui.

- Si tu crois que c'est faisable, si tu crois que ça l'arrêtera...

- Bella, tu oublies que je suis juge.

- Ca ne le repoussera pas !

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- Edward, quand je suis partie à San Fransisco, j'étais sous protection de l'état. Il a quand même réussi à me retrouver.

- On peut quand même essayer, m'entêtai-je.

- Ca ne servira à rien. Non, moi le mieux, je dis qu'il faille attendre.

- Attendre quoi, Alice ? Non, moi le mieux, je dis que ni la police, ni toi Edward, ni vous tous l'arrêterez !

- Laisse-moi au moins essayer, voulus-je tellement.

- Tu perdras du temps pour rien.

- Laisse-moi essayer, laisse-moi tenter notre dernière chance !

Bella nous regarda à tour de rôle, Alice et moi, avant de répondre...

- Très bien, je n'ai pas d'autre choix de toute façon.

_**Je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose,**_

**_entre notre couple,_**

**_je veux dire, pas une dispute comme avant,_**

**_car pour l'instant_**

**_l'action est plutôt sur Bella,_**

**_mais promis le prochain chapitre,_**

**_il y aura du changement._**

_**D'ailleurs, j'ai besoin de ce chapitre pour mon histoire.**_

_**Vous comprendrez de quoi je parle dans les prochains chapitres,**_

_**ça deviendra plus clair.**_

**_anges0112 :_**

Je te réponds ici

Merci pour ta review :-)

Pour te répondre, tout le monde ou presque

avait deviné que c'était Renée.

Pour James, tu l'as très vite découvert et tu as eu ta réponse.

Ce ne sera pas à cause de lui qu'elle le perdra.

Edward arrivera, mais il sera déjà parti, comme tu as pu le lire.

Bisous la miss

* * *

_**Lisa1905 :**_

Je n'arrive pas te répondre,

alors je le fais ici.

Apparemment, tu as désactivé les réponses des reviews.

Sinon, pour te répondre, comme tu as pu le lire,

il s'agit bien de James.

Merci pour ta review, bisous :-)

* * *

_**Morgane :**_

Bella un caractère de merde ?

Je suis d'accord avec toi,

cela dit.

Quant à la réponse des reviews,

je trouve cela normal de répondre aux lectrices.

Enfin, c'est mon opinion,

car cela devrait aller dans les deux sens.

Je déteste ne pas avoir de réponse

et pour vous, c'est pareil.

Sinon, pour la perte du bébé,

comme tu l'as dit,

c'est logique.

Bisous la miss

et merci pour ta review :-)

* * *

**_A mercredi_**

_**Merci à vous toutes**_

_**Merci aussi aux alertes et mises en favoris**_

_****__**Gros bisous, LuneBlanche**_


	31. Chapitre 29 : 1 plan contre James part 2

_**Bonsoir à toutes,**_

_**comment allez-vous ? Moi, génial :-) Bon, ce chapitre n'a pas grand intérêt, à part en apprendre plus sur le plan d'Edward. Je n'en dis pas plus.**_

_**Par contre, beaucoup m'ont demandé où se trouvait ma nouvelle fiction. Ce n'est pas une nouvelle fiction, c'est "**Par amour ou par amitié**", mais ré-écrite. Pour celles qui voulaient avoir la suite, le lien est sur mon profil.**_

_**Bonne lecture :-)**_

Chapitre 29:Un plan contre James? partie 2

Je devais tenter notre dernière chance, je devais aider Bella. Moi seul le pouvait... Enfin, pas moi véritablement, mais... Mon savoir pouvait l'aiguiller, mais je ne pouvais cependant pas agir, ayant directement un lien de parenté avec la victime. Non, seul un ami en qui j'avais vraiment confiance, un ami proche, pouvait le faire. Il allait nous permettre de toucher ce bonheur. Aussi, après avoir rassuré mon épouse, après qu'elle se soit endormie, je m'étais réfugié dans le bureau de mon père et avait composé son numéro. Il répondit presque aussitôt.

- Jacomus Wilson, j'écoute ! Se présenta-t-il.

Il n'avait pas pu me reconnaître, étant donné que j'utilisais la ligne fixe. Il n'avait donc pas le numéro.

- Salut mec, c'est Ed !

- Ed, mon bon ami ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Je suis fatigué, j'ai peu dormi. Tout ce stress, tout... Le violeur de ma femme est venu la menacer jusque dans sa chambre d'hôpital.

- Quoi ? Mais... Raconte ! Fit-il, un peu tendu.

- Bella est enceinte..., débutai-je.

- Félicitations, vieux ! Sourit-il.

- Cependant, le bébé se situe mal et... Ca a beaucoup fatigué Bella. Du coup, elle est tombée dans les pommes, ce qui l'a amenée à l'hôpital. Néanmoins, j'ignore comment, il l'a su la trouver là, mais James lui a rendu visite, peu de temps après mon départ.

- Ah, ça, c'est embêtant !

- Oui, en effet, confirmai-je.

- Et comment va ta femme ?

- Elle a beaucoup pleuré. Sur le coup, elle est devenue folle, elle a tout cassé à l'hôpital.

- Quand tu dis tout cassé, tu...

- Elle est obligée de se faire suivre.

- Explique-toi, dans ce cas ! Vas-y, je t'écoute !

- ...

- Alors ?

- J'étais sur le point de partir, le parking n'étant plus très loin, quand soudain, j'entendis une femme crier. Je reconnus instantanément la voix de Bella. Ca n'avait rien d'un simple cri, c'était beaucoup plus que cela. Elle était au bord de l'hystérie, elle paniquait. Je me suis précipitée et en arrivant, tout s'est enchaîné très vite : Bella jetant et cassant tout objet au sol, les médecins l'attrapant et lui injectant un calmant. J'ai vraiment eu peur que ça soit la fin, sa fin. Cela dit, Carlisle leur a promis qu'il s'en chargerait. On lui a juste conseillé de se faire suivre.

- Tu penses qu'elle le fera ?

- Je l'espère. Ca lui ferait beaucoup de bien !

- Et tes parents, ils en pensent quoi ?

- Mon père est en séminaires pendant un mois, ma mère l'accompagnant, mais Carlisle m'a clairement dit quand cas de souci, il reviendrait immédiatement.

- Bella a de la chance de t'avoir, de vous avoir.

- Je l'espère !

- Mais oui, mec ! Bon, pour en revenir à notre petite affaire, il faut prescrire une injonction d'éloignement, avec une surveillance permanence devant la maison.

- Ca ne l'arrêtera pas, je veux dire...

- Crois-moi, ça marchera ! Quant à toi, tâche de l'épauler, de la soutenir. Au fait, te verrai-je au séminaire des juges ?

- Quel séminaire ? Nous avons un séminaire pour nous, les juges ? Ce n'est pas plutôt pour les médecins ?

- Tout homme d'affaire en a un, Ed !

- Ouais...

- Sérieux, ça serait l'idéal pour ta femme.

- Je ne sais pas, pour Bella, ça me semble un peu... Je crois que pour le moment, ce n'est pas l'idéal. D'ailleurs, je ne connais même pas la date, lui appris-je.

- C'est le 13 octobre.

- 13 octobre, mais c'est dans même pas quinze jours, constatai-je.

- Oui, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de ta présence. De plus, tu pourrais ainsi me présenter ta femme.

- Je ne sais pas, je...

- On pourrait monter le dossier, je veux dire... préparer le dossier contre James. De visuel, c'est plus facile que par téléphone.

- Oui, sans doute, mais... Je doute que ça soit idéal pour Isabella.

- Justement, ça lui permettrait de voir d'autre personne, d'autre victime. Ca lui ferait un bien fou, crois-moi !

- Tu as peut-être raison, mais Bella est très têtue.

- Je te laisse le temps de réfléchir, mais pas trop longtemps non plus. Tu sais, le fait de sortir de sa ville, de quitter la région où tout a eu lieu, cela permet une guérison plus vite. Ca aide, je t'assure !

- Je vois, mais comment la convaincre ?

- Dis-lui que c'est pour ton boulot, que tu as en besoin, que tu comptes sur elle. Utilise les

sentiments, s'il le faut !

- Très bien, je vais y réfléchir.

- OK. Quant à moi, je vais poster dès demain matin des hommes devant la maison d'Isabella, une voiture de patrouille, ainsi qu'une voiture de suivie. De plus, l'injonction sera envoyée en un exemplaire pour ta femme, un pour James. Ca te va ?

- Parce que tu crois que ça le repoussera ? Tu sais tout comme moi que des hommes comme lui...

- Ca le repoussera un moment, tu le sais..., me coupa-t-il.

- Oui, mais un court moment, malheureusement.

- Edward, Edward... Cesse de paniquer, OK ? Certes, ça l'éloignera et il reviendra, mais pendant ce temps, on pourra monter une enquête. Tu comprends ?

- J'avoue que je n'y avais pas pensé. J'aurais dû, mais...

- T'inquiète, je sais que ce n'est pas facile et dans ces cas-là, on oublie. Je sais que tu peux tout aussi le faire que moi, mais c'est bien pour cela qu'on dit aux familles de ne pas juger l'affaire soi-même, non ?

- Merci mec, ris-je.

- De rien, vieux ! Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais j'ai une affaire à régler. Donne-moi ta réponse, dès que tu t'es décidé.

- OK, bye !

On raccrocha en même temps. Quant à moi, j'hésitais à accepter sa demande. Certes, j'en avais envie, car je pourrais récupérer des dossiers, rencontrer d'autres juges, mais surtout cela ferait un grand bien à Bella. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'elle, dormait-elle toujours ? Etait-elle occupée à autre chose ? Pour le savoir, je devais en avoir le coeur net.

Aussi vite que je fus dans le bureau de Carlisle, je sortis pour rejoindre ma douce. Je grimpais rapidement les marches, les montant deux à deux. Très vite, j'atteignis la chambre et m'empressai d'ouvrir la chambre. A peine fus-je entré dans la pièce, que le calme résidait. Je pus même l'entendre respirer. Elle semblait si sereine à ce moment précis. Pour rien au monde je n'aurais quitté ce moment de paix, ce moment de tranquillité.

- Tu es là ? Se réveilla doucement ma douce.

- Oui, je viens d'arriver. Comment te sens-tu ? Lui demandai-je, en m'approchant d'elle.

- Ca va, je... J'ai dormi, je suis moins fatiguée, me répondit-elle simplement.

- Tu dois te reposer, tu es encore fragile.

- Edward, je..., souffla-t-elle. As-tu des nouvelles de Carlisle et Esmée ?

- Oui, j'ai reçu un texto, plus tôt dans la journée. Ils sont bien arrivés à New York. Esmée n'arrête pas de faire les boutiques depuis le début, lui appris-je, assis à côté d'elle sur le lit.

- J'imagine déjà la tête de ton père, quand il a su qu'elle dépensait tout leur argent.

- Oui, il a dû piquer une crise, souris-je.

- Bella, je dois te dire quelque chose, débutai-je, après un moment de silence.

- Je t'écoute, accepta-t-elle.

- Voilà, j'ai...

- Ton téléphone, me coupa-t-elle.

- Je... Quoi ? M'enquis-je.

- Ton téléphone, il n'arrête pas de sonner depuis quelques secondes

- Oh, je...

Je me levais rapidement afin d'attraper mon cellulaire dans la poche droite de mon pantalon.

- C'est le bureau, je...

- Vas-y, réponds ! M'autorisa-t-elle.

- Elina, bonsoir. Un problème ? M'inquiétai-je légèrement.

- Bonsoir Mr Cullen... En fait, je vous appelle, car cela fait quelques jours que l'on ne vous revoit plus au boulot et je...

- Je vais te laisser, me surprit Bella.

- Mais attends, Bella, je..., murmurai-je doucement.

- Un souci ? S'inquiéta ma secrétaire.

- Elina, non, aucun souci, je... Je serai là demain, à la première heure. J'ai eu un petit souci, mais...

- Rien de grave, j'espère ?

- Si, enfin... Je vous expliquerai un jour peut-être. On se revoit demain !

- Très bien, alors... Bonne soirée, Mr le juge, me salua poliment ma secrétaire, avant de raccrocher.

- Bella, l'appelai-je, depuis ma place.

Bien évidemment, elle ne me répondit pas, préférant jouer les muettes.

- Bella, insistai-je.

Toujours aucune réponse ! Je pris la décision de descendre. A peine eus-je mis un pied au salon, que je remarquais son air devant une photo.

- C'était un matin, en promenade. Je devais avoir trois ans..., lui révélai-je, en m'approchant de ma femme.

- Edward, sursauta-t-elle, une main sur le coeur. Tu aurais pu prévenir, je... Tu m'as fait peur !

- Je suis désolée, mais... Ce n'est pas comme si tu ignorais que j'étais là.

- Oui, mais j'ai cru que ta discussion durerait plus longtemps.

- Et bien non ! Que fais-tu dans le salon, une de mes photos d'enfance à la main ?

- Je voulais m'occuper, alors je suis descendue allumer la télé, mais cette photo était là et... Je n'ai pas pu résister.

- Alors, comment j'étais ?

- Plus beau que tu ne l'es maintenant, fit-elle sérieuse.

- Je te demande pardon ? Je... quoi ?

- Je rigole, sourit-elle.

- Ouf, tu m'as fait peur, m'exclamai-je, une main sur le coeur.

- Oh, pauvre chou ! Sourit-elle.

J'adorais la façon dont elle avait de me titiller, de me chercher. J'aimais sa façon de me faire peur. Je l'aimais elle et ses manières.

- Bella, j'aimerais te parler. Peux-tu me suivre ?

Elle accepta, attrapant ma main au passage.

- Voilà, j'ai...

- Excuse-moi, m'interrompit-elle.

- Un problème ?

- Mon téléphone, il n'arrête pas de..., commença-t-elle, en se courbant légèrement, afin d'attraper cet objet de malheur posé sur la table basse.

Décidément, aujourd'hui, rien ne semblait enclin à ce que je discute avec ma femme.

- Allô ?

- ...

- Oh, salut ! Comment vas-tu ?

- ...

- Bien, je te remercie.

- ...

- Quand ? Tout de suite ? Annonça-t-elle, en fixant l'horloge.

- ...

- C'est que, j'avais prévu un truc et euh...

- ...

- Très bien, j'arrive ! Concéda-t-elle, avant de raccrocher.

- Un problème ?

- Angie souhaiterait me parler.

- A propos de quoi ?

- Viens avec moi, tu le sauras.

- Bella, j'aimerais, mais je ne peux malheureusement pas t'accompagner.

- Alors, je ne peux rien te dire.

-Bella, que se passe-t-il ? Tu ne peux rien me dire ?

- Non, car sinon, tu t'inquiéterais pour moi et ça je ne veux pas.

- Bella ?

- Je te promets que quand le moment sera venu, je te dirai. Je te promets que tu seras le premier à le savoir.

- Tu promets ?

- Je te le jure.

- Ce n'est rien de grave, au moins ?

- Non, c'est légal et clean. Tu me fais confiance ?

- Pourquoi ne rien me dire ? M'entêtai-je.

- Parce que sinon ça portera la poisse.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

Avant qu'elle n'ajoute quelque chose, son téléphone sonna à nouveau.

- C'est Ang, je dois...

- Tu peux répondre, tu sais...

- Ang, je pars immédiatement, parla-t-elle à travers le combiné.

Une longue discussion téléphonique entre ces deux femmes semblait prendre forme.

- ...

- Je vais les prendre, heureusement que tu me l'as rappelé.

- ...

- A tout de suite, Angela !

Je la fixais, incrédule. Elle en profita pour me dire...

- Je dois vraiment y aller. On se retrouve plus tard ?

- Ce n'est pas très bon pour le bébé. Je pense...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien ! Me coupa-t-elle.

- Je pense qu'il faudrait...

- A tout à l'heure Edward, me repoussa-t-elle gentiment, avant de prendre ses clés de voiture.

Quant à moi, je ne pus rien dire, je ne pus ajouter un seul mot, qu'elle disparut rapidement. Mais à quoi rimait toute cette histoire ? Pourquoi ne pus-je jamais comprendre ma femme ? J'étais perdu, complètement perdu.

_**Alors ? Verdict ?**_

_**Promis, dans le prochain chapitre,**_

_**on en saura plus.**_

**_Et puis, un PDV Bella sera là._**

**_lilison-cullen :_**

_Je te réponds ici_

Merci, je suis contente que cette fic te plaise toujours autant :-)

Par contre, Bella et Edward déménageront,

dans le sens où ils auront leur maison à eux.

Mais il va falloir encore attendre un peu.

* * *

_**Anges0112 :**_

Merci :-)

Si tu veux, je peux t'envoyer un teaser,

comme cela, l'attente sera moins longue entre deux chapitres.

James faire du mal à Bella ?  
Il lui en refera, mais pas dans le sens où on l'entend.

Edward sera toujours là pour Bella...

ou presque.

Bella se faire aider ?

Je ne peux t'en dire plus,

malheureusement.

Bisous la miss :-)

* * *

_** Morgane :**_

Hello,

c'est vrai que c'est dur,

mais il faut qu'elle en passe par là.

J'ai besoin de cela pour qu'elle se rapproche avec Edward.

Pour James, ils vont faire un plan,

mais pas sûre que Bella l'accepte

ou que cela marche.

Ne t'en fais pas,

j'aime les happy end,

donc tu peux déjà te douter de la fin :-)

Sinon, si James n'était pas là,

il n'y aurait pas beaucoup d'action dans ma fic

et ce serait ennuyeux,

car plus de méchant, pas vrai ?

Par contre, tu m'as proposé qu'ils assomment James,

mais bien qu'à la fin,

les Cullen triompheront,

je ne pense pas que la rivière soit aussi mieux.

Je pencherais plutôt,

si je devais choisir,

pour la première.

Bisous ;)

* * *

_**magali :**_

Partir en cacahuete ?

En effet, oui !

James, dans la chambre de Bella,

_**(je réponds à tes deux reviews)**_

tu viens d'avoir ta réponse, maintenant.

Sinon, Bella n'a pas encore perdu son bébé.

Je vais devoir le lui faire avorter,

car plus logique dans une vraie situation.

Quant au plan d'Edward, tu as eu une partie de ta réponse.

T'en fais pas, tu auras toutes tes réponses avant la fin de cette fic,

qui est prévu pour...

dans longtemps :-)

* * *

**_A samedi_**

_**Merci à vous toutes**_

_****__**Gros bisous, LuneBlanche**_


	32. Chapitre 30 : Angie, une amie en or

_**Bonsoir à toutes,**_

_**voici un pdv Bella, savoir ce qu'elle pense de tout cela. Aussi, elle va prendre une autre décision, mais cela, vous allez très vite le savoir. Bon, ce chapitre n'a pas grand intérêt, mais il est essentiel pour la suite. Je n'en dis pas plus.**_

_**On se retrouve en bas :-)**_

_**PDV Bella**_

J'aurais dû m'en douter, j'aurais dû le prévoir. James est bel et bien réapparu dans ma vie. Moi qui croyait revivre ma vie, tranquille loin de lui, avec Edward, j'ai vraiment été idiote. Cela dit, avant même qu'il ne vienne, j'ai tenté de reconstruire ma vie, de protéger mon avenir. J'ai vraiment cru, qu'en épousant Edward, James me laisserait enfin tranquille et qu'il ne m'ennuierait plus. De plus, je n'en avais parlé à personne, mais parfois, j'avais comme qui dirait l'impression de le sentir derrière moi. Je savais que je devenais paranoïaque, mais qu'auriez-vous fait à ma place ?

James m'avait promis qu'il me retrouverait. Quoi que je fasse, il serait toujours présent dans ma vie, mais bien qu'au début je ne l'eusse pas cru, j'étais désormais obligée de le croire. Si bien que depuis quelques temps, ma vie devenait un enfer. Mes nuits n'étaient que rythmés par des cauchemars, mes appels, ainsi que mes déplacements étaient surveillés. Voilà pourquoi, après l'avoir revu à l'hôpital, j'ai cru devenir folle. Tout y était passé d'ailleurs, comme chez Esmée. Aucun objet ne m'avait résisté. Je crois que si Edward n'était pas revenu dans la chambre, les médecins m'auraient fait interner.

- Tu m'écoutes ? Me secoua Angela.

- Hein ? Tu disais ?

- Je te disais que pour moi, la salle d'auscultation serait mieux là. Bella, tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Je... Désolée, Ang, mais en ce moment, je dors mal.

- Un problème avec Edward ?

- Je... non, avec Edward, tout est super. Ce n'est pas lui le problème, c'est...

- Mais qui alors ?

- James est revenu, lâchai-je de but en blanc.

Angela a appris mon histoire en lisant le journal un matin de printemps, peu de temps après ma famille. Les médias s'étaient empressés de raconter mon cas, mais à leur façon. Je lui ai raconté la version officielle après cela. Depuis, il ne se passe pas un seul instant, sans que je ne lui raconte mes plus intimes pensées. Elle en faisait de même avec moi.

- Quoi ? Quand ça ? S'étonna-t-elle.

Je soufflais, avant de lui répondre.

- Avant hier...

- Quoi, avant hier ? Mais que fais-tu là, alors ?

- Il me semble que c'est toi qui m'a appelée, pour m'informer que mes plans de mon futur cabinet étaient prêts, non ?

- Oui, mais ça peut attendre, se défendit-elle lamentablement.

- Je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre. J'ai besoin que les travaux commencent rapidement, insistai-je.

- Oui, mais tu sais, avant d'aménager un ancien bâtiment en futur cabinet, il faudra du temps.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je le crains, m'entêtai-je.

- Bella, tu es sûre que ça va ?

- Ang, j'ai...

Je soupirais fortement et dis...

- J'ai mal dormi.

- Ca je le sais, tu me l'as déjà dit. Que se passe-t-il réellement Bella ? Ne me dis pas rien, je ne te croirai pas.

- Je suis enceinte, lâchai-je soudainement.

- Bon sang, mais c'est formidable, cria-t-elle de joie.

- Je vis une grossesse extra-utérine.

- Une quoi ?

Je prenais sur moi, afin de ne pas craquer. Je tentais d'expliquer à mon amie mon état de santé, lui expliquant plus en détail les éléments que je jugeais nécessaires. Après lui avoir tout expliqué, j'attendis patiemment sa réaction.

- Je... Ben ça alors, je... Si je m'attendais à cela, je... Je suis vraiment désolée pour toi, Bella. Mais toi, comment le vis-tu ?

- Je... Je ne te cache pas, que j'ai du mal à le vivre, mais je fais avec.

- Tu es sûre ? Me fixa-t-elle gentiment.

- En fait, non. Je me dis que quelque chose chez moi cloche, que quelque chose ne va pas, je...

J'essaye de me convaincre que je vais bien, que je suis en pleine forme, mais à chaque fois que je passe devant un miroir, à chaque fois que je touche mon ventre, j'ai ce sentiment d'impuissance.

- Tu n'es pas impuissante, pourquoi penses-tu cela ?

- Je ne sais pas, pour moi, rien ne va. Je me dis que c'est ma deuxième grossesse et que je n'arrive pas à garder encore un bébé. Je sais déjà qu'il faille que je le quitte, mais je n'y arrive pas.

J'ai le numéro de mon gynécologue, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je me dis... je vais appeler et prendre ce foutu rendez-vous, mais au moment d'appeler, je n'en ai plus la force, ni le courage de le faire.

- Pourquoi vouloir avorter alors ?

- Je dois le faire, pour le bien de ce bébé. Il n'aurait pas à naître handicapé et je ne courrais pas le

risque de voir mon état de santé se dégrader.

- Je vois...

- Tu sais, je n'ai jamais eu à prendre de décision aussi dure, mais... J'ai peur de tout gâché, j'ai peur... Et si Edward me quittait, que deviendrais-je ?

- Tu lui en as parlé ? Lui as-tu expliqué ton opinion sur ce sujet ?

- Il a clairement refusé que j'interrompe cette grossesse. Cela dit, je dois le faire, c'est même fortement conseillé, pour ne pas dire obligatoire.

- Et tu comptes faire quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, je...

Je me levais, afin d'extérioriser ma rage, afin d'exprimer ma trop grosse peine.

- J'ai toujours pensé au jour où je me marierai. Ce jour est arrivé. J'ai toujours imaginé mes grossesses. Ces jours sont arrivés, mais ils ne dureront pas. J'ai toujours rêvé mes enfants, me voyant jouer avec eux. Ce jour-là n'arrivera jamais.

- Pourquoi il n'arrivera jamais ? Se leva-t-elle à son tour.

- Car je n'aurai jamais d'enfant, Ang !

- Qui te dit que tu n'en auras pas par la suite ? Ce n'est pas dit que tu deviennes stérile, si ? Me demanda mon amie.

- Pas si on me laisse les trompes !

- Bah alors, pourquoi te torturer l'esprit ?

- J'ai toujours eu une chance phénoménale, ironisai-je. Tu le sais bien ! Cela dit, encore une fois ça n'échappera pas à la règle.

- Quel est le rapport avec...

- Ang, la coupai-je, lorsque Edward apprendra pour mon avortement et mon incapacité à féconder, il me quittera.

- Pourquoi penses-tu cela ?

- Il ne veut pas d'enfant. J'ai bien vu avec Irina.

- Irina, ce n'est pas la même chose. Toi-même me l'a dit. Il n'aime pas cette femme, ni cet enfant. Ecoute, je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour rien, mais Edward t'aime et il acceptera tout de toi.

- Permets-moi d'en douter !

- Pourquoi ? Bella, Edward t'aime, ça se sent, cela se sait !

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ?

- Déjà, pour commencer, il est prêt à tout pour te protéger. La preuve, tout à l'heure, tu m'as dit toi-même ne pas avoir pu venir plus tôt, à cause des inquiétudes d'Edward. Crois-moi, fais-moi confiance pour une fois.

- Je ne sais pas, je... Oh Angie, pourquoi tout va si mal dans ma vie, sanglotai-je, dans les bras de mon amie.

- Chut Bella, ça ira, me consola-t-elle, une main sur ma tête.

On resta ainsi plusieurs minutes, avant de retourner m'asseoir, Angela à ma suite.

- J'aimerais tellement que tout soit possible, j'aimerais tellement que mon bonheur soit enfin là ! M'exclamai-je, trop triste.

- Tu l'auras Bella, tu l'auras !

- Quand ?

- Tu as déjà une partie... je veux dire, Edward t'aime et tu l'aimes ! Il te rend heureuse, pas vrai ?

- Oui, il est un ange avec moi. Je ne suis qu'un monstre !

- Bella, tu veux une claque ?

- Euh...

- Arrête de penser ainsi !

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais. Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter et sans rien dire, OK ? S'énerva-t-elle.

J'acquiesçais, ayant trop peur de sa réaction si je refusais.

- Pour commencer, bien que tu en aies parlé à Edward et qu'il ait refusé, tu vas lui dire que tu vas avorter. Tu vas le lui dire, même s'il t'ignorera pendant un temps. Peut-être qu'il partira, mais s'il t'aime vraiment, il comprendra et acceptera ton geste, ce qui le conduira à revenir. Ensuite, tu contacteras ton gynécologue, afin de programmer un rendez-vous. S'il le faut, je resterai avec toi lors de ton appel. Enfin, tu te prépareras mentalement à cela, sans pour autant te sentir coupable, avant d'y aller. Une fois ton avortement passé, tu me téléphoneras et on décidera ensemble des éléments qui iront dans ton futur cabinet. On pourra ainsi passer une bonne partie de notre temps à cela, si tu le désires. J'accélérerais même les démarches, rien que pour toi.

- Et après avoir fait tout cela, que ferai-je ?

- Après avoir quitté l'hôpital, tu te reposeras, tu profiteras des moments de tranquillité que tu auras avec ton homme... Tu en profiteras pour te reconstruire mentalement, essayant même de prévoir des vacances.

- Si je pouvais en avoir...

- Tu en auras, j'y veillerai personnellement.

- Pourquoi fais-tu tout cela pour moi ?

- Parce que j'en ai marre de t'entendre te plaindre à longueur de journée... et aussi parce que quand j'ai avorté, j'aurais aimé avoir quelqu'un pour me soutenir.

- Ah oui, cet enfant que tu as eu, lors de ta relation avec cet homme de dix-sept ans ton ainé ? Me rappelai-je.

- Oui, ce père de famille. Tu te souviens, je t'en ai parlé...

- Oui, tu m'avais raconté n'avoir que 16 ans.

- J'étais jeune, mais j'ai compris que cette histoire ne mènerait nulle part. J'ai donc avorté, mais je me suis retrouvée seule pendant six mois après cela. Ces six mois furent les plus longs de ma vie.

J'ai cru devenir folle. Heureusement que je t'ai connue après cela.

- Je suis contente de te connaître aussi, ris-je un peu.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais tu appelles ce gynéco ?

- Quoi, maintenant ?

- Oui ! Ainsi, je suis sûre que tu le feras.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je le ferai un jour...

- Et pour Edward ? Tu lui parleras après, ce sera mieux.

- Oui, comme ça, il me détestera encore plus, compris-je.

- Passe-moi ton téléphone ! Exigera mon amie.

- Quoi ?

- Passe-moi ton téléphone, répéta-t-elle, en me tendant sa main.

Je m'exécutais, n'ayant plus tellement le choix de revenir en arrière.

- Le numéro...

- Je...

- Le numéro, vite !

Je lui obéis, ayant un peu peur du ton qu'elle avait employé.

- Bonjour, ici Isabella Cullen, débuta Angie après avoir composé le numéro.

- ...

- Je vous appelle pour mon avortement.

- ...

- Le docteur..., fit-elle, en me fixant.

- Campbell, lui répondis-je.

- Campbell, reprit-elle.

- ...

- Merci... J'attends, oui !

- Angie, t'abuse, la grondai-je gentiment, voyant qu'elle patientait.

Cependant, je n'imaginais pas qu'elle me tendrait le téléphone. Je le pris devant son insistance et mis le combiné à l'oreille.

- Madame Cullen ? Bonjour, docteur Campbell. Ma secrétaire m'a dit que vous acceptiez votre avortement ?

- C'est tout à fait cela, oui, imitai-je le ton d'Angie, qu'elle avait employé quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Parfait ! Alors, avant que cela ne soit officialisé, je dois vous informer que dans votre cas, votre

avortement ne sera pas totalement volontaire, mais qu'il sera référencé comme une interruption médicale de grossesse.

- Je...

- Je sais que cela peut-être dur à supporter pour vous, mais une équipe sera là pour vous épauler, vous soutenir.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de me faire suivre, je...

- Votre mari est-il au courant de cela ? Doit-on l'informer ?

- Je lui en ai touché un mot. Seulement, il ne préfère pas savoir quand cela aura lieu, mentis-je.

Angie me regarda avec de gros yeux, mais je ne m'en formalisais pas.

- Parfait, car si le mari si oppose, il vaudrait mieux que vous soyez en accord avec lui pour cette pratique.

- Vous avez vraiment besoin de son accord ?

- Non, mais c'est mieux quand le conjoint connait la vérité. Alors, quand pouvons-nous prévoir un rendez-vous préparatoire avant cette interruption de grossesse ?

- Je ne sais pas quand cela est possible, mais...

- Demain matin, cela irait ?

- Je ne sais pas, je...

- Madame Cullen, vous ne vous rendez pas compte que vous jouez votre vie dans cette histoire ?

- Je... Je serai là, à demain !

_**Va-t-elle vraiment y aller ?**_

_**Ou même en parler à Edward ?**_

_**A votre avis ?**_

**_anges0112 :_**

_Je te réponds ici_

_Pour le teaser,_

_pas de pb._

_Sinon, pour te répondre,_

_certes Bella prévoit un truc avec Angela,_

_mais cela, tu le sauras samedi._

_Comme tu l'as toi même dit,_

_l'attente ne sera pas si longue._

_Par contre, pour Edward,_

_la raison ne sera pas encore expliquée,_

_désolée._

_Merci pour ta review, bisous ;-)_

* * *

**_magali :_**

_Ce que va faire Bella,_

_mais c'est très simple :_

_la réponse arrivera dans les prochains chapitres :-)_

_Sinon, je suis contente de t'avoir aidée,_

_en répondant à tes questions._

_Par contre, tu dis mercredi,_

_mais pourquoi se retrouve-t-on mercredi,_

_si le nouveau chapitre sera là samedi ?_

_J'avoue que j'ai du mal à saisir là._

_Merci pour ta review, cela dit_

_Bisous la miss =)_

* * *

**_A mercredi_**

_**Merci à vous toutes**_

_****__**Gros bisous, LuneBlanche**_


	33. Chapitre 31 : A chacun ses plans

_**Bonsoir à toutes,**_

_**ça y est, Bella s'est enfin décidée. Pas parler à Edward, non, ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Elle va juste... OK, elle va avorter, mais ça vous le savez déjà. Sinon, ce chapitre, bien qu'un peu bizarre par moment, aura toute son importance par la suite. Tout sera réglé dans les prochains chapitres, je n'en dis pas plus.**_

**_Par contre, l'avortement sera pour le prochain chapitre. D'ailleurs, je suis en train de le finir, mais je crains que ce sera le dernier, car vous allez me tuer en le lisant. Je me cache. Bref, nous n'en sommes pas encore là, celui-ci est moins grave et moins important._**

_**Bonne lecture :-)**_

_**PDV Bella**_

Mon rendez-vous d'avec mon gynécologue s'était plutôt bien déroulé. Pourtant, tout avait bien commencé, je me détendais un peu, mais cela ne dura que quelques minutes. En effet, depuis cette nuit, je paniquais. Je ne dormais presque pas, depuis le retour de James, mais alors à peine eus-je fermé l'oeil, quelques heures après mon rendez-vous d'avec le Dr Campbell, que je ne dormais plus. J'angoissais. Que ferai-je si Edward le découvrait ? Oui, car j'étais décidée à lui cacher mon avortement. Je ne voulais pas lui dire, préférant protéger mon couple avant tout. Aussi, depuis mon réveil, j'étais déterminée à me faire avorter au plus vite. Je voulais à tout prix être débarrassée de ce cauchemar, de ce petit être, pourtant si innocent. Ce foetus ne m'avait rien demandé, lui, mais j'y étais obligée. Néanmoins, aucun courage ne semblait m'accompagner, cet après-midi, quand je décidais d'appeler mon gynécologue. Je voulais avancer la date de mon interruption de grossesse, car attendre deux jours, serait long à mes yeux. Toutefois, je marchais de long en large dans le salon, espérant trouver cet élan de composer le numéro, mais depuis une heure, rien ne se passa.

- Tu es déjà réveillée, me surprit Edward.

- Edward, j'ai... Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

- Assez pour remarquer que quelque chose te tracasse.

Je le fixais. M'avait-il vraiment espionnée ? Avait-il remarqué mon hésitation à appeler ? S'il m'avait entendue, ne s'étant pas montré plus tôt, aurait-il su la vérité ? Qu'aurais-je fais dans ce cas ?

- Que se passe-t-il Bella ? Poursuivit-il.

- Rien, je... Rien, ne t'en fais pas, tentai-je de le rassurer.

- Bella, insista-t-il gentiment. Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas, je le vois même. L'ennui, c'est que je ne sais pas ce qui te soucie à ce point. Si tu m'en parlais, peut-être que cela pourrait t'aider, peut-être que je pourrais t'aider.

- Mais il n'y a rien, je t'assure, mentis-je.

- Bella, arrête de me mentir ! Je sais que tu te préoccupes, ce téléphone me le prouve. Qui voulais-tu appeler ? Assena-t-il d'un claquement de pied.

- Je...

- Alors ? S'impatienta-t-il.

- Angie..., lâchai-je simplement.

- Angela ? Qu'est-ce que ton amie vient faire là-dedans ?

- Et bien, euh...

- Bella, ne me mens pas !

- Non, je... Ecoute, je dois y aller. Angie m'attend, tentai-je de m'éclipser.

- Bella, voulut-il me retenir.

Bien évidemment, je ne l'écoutai pas et sortis rapidement de la maison. Aussi vite que je fus à l'extérieur, je pus aisément remarquer l'absence de mes clés de voiture. Quelle gourde ! Je pris donc la décision de rentrer à l'intérieur. Cependant, je ne m'attendais pas à trouver la porte close.

- Edward, ouvre-moi, je t'en prie !

- Je regrette, tu me caches des choses, alors maintenant, je m'y mets aussi !

- Edward, c'est ridicule, essayai-je de le raisonner.

- Pas aussi ridicule que de comploter derrière mon dos.

- Je... Edward, je t'en prie. Les voisins vont se réjouir.

- Tu veux rentrer ? Alors, dis-moi pourquoi tu es bizarre ces temps-ci, pourquoi tu es distante ?

- James m'a fait souffrir, mais il me faudra du temps.

- Bella ? Me surprit ma mère.

Il ne manquait plus qu'elle. Pourquoi était-elle là ?

- Renée, souris-je faussement.

- Que fais-tu dehors, me demanda-t-elle, avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

- J'ai oublié mes clés de voiture et suite à une dispute, Edward refuse de me laisser rentrer.

- Même pas vrai, se défendit mon mari, ce qui me fit sursauter derechef.

- Putain, Edward !

- Quoi ? S'enquit-il, malicieux.

- Deux fois dans une même journée, tiquai-je.

- Alors, tu as enfermé ma fille dehors, le sermonna gentiment ma mère.

- Non, elle n'arrivait pas ouvrir la porte et elle en a déduit cela.

- N'importe quoi, je...

- Ma fille peut-être tellement gauche, parfois, me coupa ma génitrice.

Ils s'étaient ligués contre moi ou quoi ? Edward voulait se venger de ma cachoterie ? Savait-il la vérité ? Toute cette histoire allait me rendre folle.

- Alors, que nous vaut votre visite ?

- Edward, je suis passée vous donnez, à ma fille et toi, une invitation pour mon mariage.

- Oh, comme c'est gentil, merci ! Fit Edward.

- Ugh, grognai-je.

- Bella, un problème ? S'inquiéta Renée.

- Pas du tout, juste un léger différent avec mon époux, la fixai-je.

- Edward, peux-tu me rejoindre dans la cuisine, je te prie ? Reportai-je mon attention sur mon époux.

- Ah, ces femmes, rit-il en se levant du canapé.

- Je t'écoute, commença-t-il, une fois à la cuisine.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ? Débutai-je.

- Ce qu'il m'a pris pour...

- M'avoir enfermée dehors !

- Oh, ça !

- Oui ça ! Alors, j'attends ! M'impatienta-t-il.

- Tu me rejettes de ta vie, je fais pareil !

- Je ne te rejette pas, c'est quoi ces conneries ?

- Ce ne sont pas des conneries, c'est la vérité !

- Ecoute, je suis juste occupée, mais je te promets que je te dirai tout une fois le moment venu.

- Ouais, je sais que c'est faux !

- Edward, je te jure que je te dis la vérité, je...

- Bella, je n'ai pas envie de parler avec toi, j'ai mieux à faire.

Avant que je ne puisse ajouter un seul mot, Edward s'éclipsa et partit rejoindre ma mère au salon. Quant à moi, bien que j'étais consciente que cette conversation n'était pas du tout finie, je pris sur moi et partis. Je rejoignis rapidement ma voiture, espérant quitter cet endroit hostile. Je devais m'évader, je devais évacuer toute cette tension. Je démarrais et partis. Cela dit, je ne roulais pas tellement, puisque vingt mètres plus loin, je m'arrêtais. J'étais décidée à téléphoner, alors autant le faire maintenant.

_**PDV Edward**_

Ma belle mère, la mère de ma femme se tenait devant moi. J'étais conscient que les tensions présentes entre Bella et Renée, sans oublier nos perpétuelles disputes, ne me permettaient pas d'être objectif. Cependant, je devais savoir, je devais en avoir le coeur net. Aussi, je pris la décision de me lancer.

- Renée, j'aimerais vous faire part d'une constatation.

- Je t'écoute, accepta-t-elle.

- Voilà, depuis quelques temps, Isabella et moi, avons quelques divergences d'opinion. Quand je dis divergences d'opinion, je parle de perpétuelles disputes. Or, je l'aime et cela me tue, car plus je tente de l'aider, plus elle se braque et me rejette. J'ai l'impression qu'elle me cache des choses, lâchai-je un peut trop vite à mon goût.

- Quand tu parles de cacher des choses, tu penses à quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas je..., soufflai-je. Vous a-t-elle parlé ou mentionné certaines choses ?

- Non, tu sais bien que Bella ne me parle que très rarement de sa vie. Si j'avais des infos, je ne t'en ferais pas part, mais je t'informe également que je n'ai aucune information à propos de ma fille, que tu ne saches pas déjà.

Pour être sympa, Renée remportait la médaille. Pfiou !

- OK, je comprends, fis-je déçu.

- Mais, maintenant que tu m'en parles, si jamais tu as un doute sur sa fidélité, tu devrais mener une enquête.

Son infidélité ? Bella était infidèle ? C'est quoi cette histoire, que me cachait-on encore ?

- Isabella, mais... Qui est-il ? M'exprimai-je, mauvais.

- Oh, je ne sais pas si elle est infidèle, mais elle m'a parlé d'un certain James. Apparemment, c'était son premier et unique amour, débuta-t-elle.

- James ?

- Oui, James !

OK, alors, soit la mère Renée était complètement déglinguée, à cause des substances qu'elle a consommé pendant ses nombreuses années, soit ma femme m'avait menti.

- Je crois... Bella vous a-t-elle parlé de son viol ?

- Ma fille, violée ? Oh non, ce n'était pas un viol. Elle a vécu une histoire d'amour avec lui, mais comme ce type a voulu la quitter, elle ne l'a pas supporté et a inventé ce tissu de mensonge. Tu comprends, quand on pense avoir rencontré l'homme de ses rêves, on se perd dans ses délires après.

- Je ne sais pas je...

- Crois-moi, mon coco ! Ma fille est une menteuse, une voleuse. Pourquoi t'a-t-elle épousé ?

- Parce qu'elle m'aimait ! Affirmai-je, sûr de moi.

Que lui arrivait-il à cette... folle ?

- C'est ce qu'elle t'a fait croire. Non, sérieusement, je connais bien ma fille et...

- Je connais bien ma femme, jamais elle ne m'aurait fait cela.

- Que tu crois ! Tu sais, je connais ma fille depuis sa naissance, je l'ai élevée jusqu'à une certaine période. Certes, j'ai fait des erreurs, mais j'ai toujours su quand ma fille mentait ou qu'elle avait des problèmes. Et là, elle t'a menti.

- Renée, je suis désolé de vous dire cela, mais...

- Tu penses que j'ai tort, je sais. Tu penses que je divague, mais veux tu savoir ce qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de me raconter sur toi, lors de nos petites conversations ?

Ce qu'elle disait sur moi ? C'était quoi tout ça ? Que signifiaient toutes ces conneries ?

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous nous reprochez, mais je suis obligé de vous demander d'arrêter tout ceci, m'énervai-je.

- Pour Isabella, tu n'es rien de plus qu'un jouet, rien de plus qu'un pantin entre ses mains.

- Permettez-moi d'en douter !

- Tu peux, mais... Ma fille m'a clairement dit «Edward est si malin, mais je l'aurai un jour, je le réduirai à néant.»

- Elle n'a jamais dit cela sur moi !

- Ah non ? Alors, pourquoi a-t-elle prévu de te quitter, une fois cet héritage touché ?

- Ridicule !

- Edward, si je te mentais, alors pourquoi part-elle de la maison ? Pourquoi est-elle absente pendant plusieurs heures ?

- Ca n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois et en l'occurrence après une dispute. Elle a juste voulu prendre l'air.

- Partir pendant deux semaines, je n'appelle pas ça prendre l'air.

- Excusez-moi, mais ce n'est pas moi qui suis partie pendant des années, laissant mes filles et mon mari seuls.

- Je...

J'avais réussi à la faire taire. Enfin, je le croyais.

- Si ta femme rentre tard ce soir, demande-toi si elle n'était pas avec un autre homme. Demande-toi où elle était...

Elle était maintenant debout, face à moi. Son sac à la main, ses talons hauts perchés, Renée n'était jamais plus convaincue que maintenant.

- Elle n'est pas...

- Au revoir, Edward !

Elle partit, sans même ajouter un mot de plus. Quant à moi, j'étais toujours assis sur mon siège, tentant de comprendre toute cette histoire.

_**PDV Bella**_

J'étais depuis quelques heures dans la carcasse de mon futur lieu de travail. Les travaux n'avaient pas encore commencé, mais le bâtiment, aussi vieux qu'il puisse être, était là. J'avais décidé d'aménager mon futur cabinet dans un bâtiment en ruine. Angie, mon amie architecte, m'aidait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, en me créant les plans. Pourtant, dès que je le pouvais, je venais dans les lieux, afin de me préparer à tout ce changement, afin de prévoir les travaux dans mon esprit.

- Je savais que je te trouverais ici ! Sursautai-je, après avoir entendu cette voix.

- Angie ! Me retournai-je, une main sur le coeur.

- Bella, tu vas bien ?

- Je... J'ai téléphoné à mon gynéco.

- Oh, Bella ! M'enlaça-t-elle.

- Angie, j'ai... J'ai choisi la meilleure solution, mais en même temps, la décision la plus dure de ma vie. J'ai si peur, Ang !

- Comment ça s'est passé ?

Je me dirigeais vers les deux seules chaises présentes dans les lieux, les deux seules chaises présentables. Je remerciais intérieurement les entrepreneurs d'avoir oublié ces sièges, lors de leur précédente visite.

- Je... Comme tu le sais, il faut deux consultations.

- Ca, je le sais, mais qu'as-tu décidé, que t'a dit le gynéco ?

- Je suis enceinte de trois semaines et demi.

- Il ne t'a dit que cela ?

- Ang, je... J'ai si peur, si... Et si tout se passe mal ? Il... Si je ne m'en sortais pas, tu sais, c'est un risque.

- Calme-toi ! Je vais t'expliquer mon expérience. C'est à prendre ce que ça vaut, mais je pense que cela t'aidera.

Je souris, face à son soutien sans faille.

- Lors du premier rendez-vous, car il faut deux rendez-vous, le gynéco confirme la présence d'une grossesse extra-utérine et date le début de ta grossesse par l'examen clinique ou grâce à une échographie. Cela dit, tu as déjà eu tout cela, lors de ton séjour à l'hôpital.

- Je vois...

- Le médecin informe aussi la patiente des techniques de l'interruption de la grossesse, leurs conditions de réalisation, leurs lieux de réalisation et les risques qu'elle encourt pour elle-même et pour ses maternités futures. Au cours de cette consultation, il peut aussi proposer un entretien avec une conseillère conjugale ou mêmes des psychologues. Je l'ai d'abord refusé, car pas obligatoire, mais très vite, j'ai opté pour cette idée.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais décidé de te faire suivre, remarquai-je.

- J'en ai eu besoin et... Tu devrais en faire autant !

- J'ai pas besoin d'un psy, je n'ai pas besoin de me faire aider. Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ça ?

J'étais maintenant debout, luttant pour partir.

- Bella, je... Je sais que cela te rend furieuse, mais je pense que cela t'aiderait grandement.

- Je n'ai pas besoin...

- Alors, pourquoi James peut encore t'anéantir ?

Il ne peut pas... Comment savait-elle cela ?

- Et pourquoi tu me parles de cela au fait ?

- Bella, on se dit tout, tu te souviens ?

Je m'asseyais à nouveau sur la chaise.

- Angie, j'ai... Je ne sais plus quoi faire, me lamentai-je.

Elle me regarda, incrédule.

- J'ai peur de regretter toute ma vie cette décision. J'ai peur de me penser meurtrière, de...

- Bella, Bella ! Je sais que ça peut-être dur, mais il va falloir te montrer forte. Toi, tu n'as pas d'autre choix que d'interrompre cette grossesse. Certes, tu auras du mal à remonter la pente, mais bien que tu ne puisses jamais l'oublier, tu ne peux pas faire autrement. Tu ne t'en sentiras pas coupable pour autant.

- Qu'as-tu ressenti, toi ? Comment tout s'est déroulé pour toi ?

J'étais curieuse, inquiète quant à un avortement. Je me disais que tout savoir sur celui d'Angela, m'aiderait à appréhender le mien.

- A l'issue de cette première consultation, le médecin remet à la femme une attestation de consultation médicale, ainsi qu'un dossier-guide.

- Il ne me l'a remis que ce matin, me rappelai-je.

- Bella, pour toi, tout est différent, car les étapes sont chamboulées.

- Chamboulées ?

- Chamboulées, dans le sens où tout se réalise dans l'urgence pour toi. Comment s'est déroulée ta consultation de ce matin ?

- Dr Campbell m'a informée, que le délai d'une semaine maximum, après la première consultation, doit être respecté. Cela dit, il m'a conseillé de le faire avant, pour en pas dire, exigé.

- C'est normal, ton gynécologue peut réduire le délai entre la première et la deuxième consultation obligatoires, si les démarches pour accéder à l'IVG ont débuté tardivement et s'il y a un risque, ce qui est le cas pour toi.

- C'est de ça que j'ai peur, si... Tu crois que tout ira bien ?

- Bella, tout se passera bien. As-tu lu la documentation ?

- Quelle documentation ?

- Mais bon sang, mais... Ton médecin ne t'a pas donné un paquet de papier à remplir ? Un paquet

de papier à garder et à lire ? Sembla-t-elle, horrifiée.

- Oh ces papiers-là ?

- Oui, ces papiers-là. Qu'en as-tu fait ?

- Et bien, il semblerait que les papiers, n'ayant pas besoin d'être remplis et rendus, ont été jetés.

- Quoi, mais pourquoi ? Tous ces papiers renfermaient ces infos que je t'ai transmis ! Hurla-t-elle de colère.

- Relax, je vais bien !

- Non, tu ne vas pas bien. Tu ne vas pas bien, ton bébé non plus, si bien que tu risques sa vie, vos vies.

- Je sais, j'y pense à chaque instant ! Avouai-je.

- Merde Bella, mais tu as quel âge ?

- Le même âge que toi, Ang !

- Je...

- Tu n'as pas fini de m'expliquer, me moquai-je.

- Toi, tu...

- Allez, Ang !

- Sur ces papiers, que la femme apportera lors de la deuxième consultation, les détails sur la

grossesse en cours seront rapportés, tels que la date des dernières règles, la date du début de grossesse si elle est connue, le déroulement de la grossesse, les examens ou constations déjà réalisés... bref, les détails permettant de connaître les éléments précis de cette grossesse. Au terme de cette consultation, le médecin remet à la patiente un certificat attestant de la deuxième consultation médicale et qu'elle s'est conformée à toutes ces obligations. La date de l'avortement est aussitôt transmise.

- Oui, je sais déjà tout cela, mais le problème, c'est que la date est très tôt, trop tôt à mon goût.

- Trop tôt, tu veux dire...

- Je dois avorter demain matin.

- Je pense que c'est mieux. Ainsi, tout le monde sera protégé et...

- J'ai si peur, Ang !

- Bella, calme-toi ! Tout ira bien !

- Ah oui ?

- Ecoute-moi, veux-tu ? J'ai... Après ma deuxième consultation, ma gynécologue a transmis le dossier d'information, celui que tu as aussi remis au tien. Ce dossier, destiné au chirurgien qui pratiquera l'IVG, lui servira lors de l'interruption de ta grossesse. Tu sais que ces consultations ne sont pas forcément dans l'établissement où aura lieu ton avortement ?

- Dans mon cas, si !

- Tu es allée à quel hôpital ?

- Là où travaille Carlisle, au Julliann's hospital !

- La chance ! Me jalousa-t-elle presque.

- Mouais, si tu le dis !

- Par contre, as-tu choisi un avortement avec anesthésie générale ?

- Je pense que c'est la meilleure solution, étant donné que je crains la douleur.

- De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix. Dans ton cas, c'est avortement par chirurgie obligatoire.

- Tu crois que la méthode chimique ou la méthode médicamenteuse pour certain, aurait été bénéfique dans mon cas ?

- Bella, deux types de méthodes existent pour interrompre une grossesse.

- Je le sais tout ça !

- La différence entre ces méthodes, c'est que l'une est médicamenteuse et l'autre chirurgicale, ignora-t-elle ma réponse.

Je fronçais les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

- La première ne nécessite pas d'hospitalisation, mais est réservée à des grossesses peu avancées, jusqu'à cinq semaines de grossesse, suivant la loi française, soit sept semaines d'aménorrhée.

- Mes semaines d'aménorrhée ? Tu veux dire, la période où j'ai eu l'absence de règle ?

- C'est ça ! Confirma-t-elle.

- Très intéressant !

- Au-delà et jusqu'au terme du délai légal d'accès à l'avortement, ajouta Angie, il faut utiliser une méthode chirurgicale. Sauf bien sûr, si la grossesse présente un risque. Dans ce cas-là, c'est chirurgie obligatoire.

- Quels sont les risques de la méthode avec les médicaments ?

- La méthode médicamenteuse, tu veux dire ?

- Oui.

- La méthode chimique ou médicamenteuse consiste à l'ingestion successive de deux produits. L'association de ces produits permet un avortement avec expulsion complète de l'embryon. Les principaux effets indésirables sont des saignements génitaux importants et des troubles digestifs divers. Cela est parfait pour celles qui veulent avorter à domicile. Tu consommes les comprimés et quelques heures plus tard, le bébé est expulsé hors de ton corps.

- Oh, mais c'est... dégueulasse !

- J'ai vécu cette technique. Ma soeur a aussi avorté, car son petit ami de l'époque ne voulait pas être père. Elle a dû utiliser la méthode chirurgicale.

- Tu veux parler de ta petite soeur ?

- Tout à fait !

Je fixais, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle me parlait de Sarah.

- Ils se sentaient trop jeunes pour assumer. Un peu comme moi, sauf que moi, j'étais séparée du

père. Du coup, ayant déjà vécu un avortement, je l'ai accompagnée jusqu'au bout.

Je comprenais mieux maintenant, mais j'aurais aimé avoir la même chose. Ai-je le droit de le demander ? Puis-je le tolérer ?

- L'avortement chirurgicale, dit sous anesthésie locale, est peu douloureux. Néanmoins, quelle que soit la méthode choisie, les deux types d'anesthésie ont une sécurité équivalente, même si leurs complications diffèrent.

- Angie, tu commences à me faire peur là.

- Tout est fait pour que ton avortement se passe bien. Il n'y a pas de raison de stresser.

- Tu oublies que ma grossesse n'est pas normale, Ang !

- Peut-être, mais les deux méthodes n'ont que très rarement des problèmes... Ou du moins, pas si la patiente est prise à temps.

- Ca risque d'être moi !

- Ecoute, la principale méthode chirurgicale est celle qui a toujours le mieux réussi.

- Ca consiste à quoi, exactement ?

- Elle consiste à aspirer l'embryon à l'aide d'une canule introduite dans l'utérus. Cette opération demande une dilatation préalable du col de l'utérus, dilatation douloureuse et nécessitant donc une anesthésie, qui peut-être locale ou générale. Le taux de succès de cette méthode chirurgicale est presque de 97 %.

- Presque, hein ?

- Bella, il est rare qu'un avortement se passe mal. En général tout est réglé en une journée et puis basta. Tu arrives le matin, ils te conduisent dans une chambre. Tu prends tes deux médicaments, qu'ils te donnent à t'insérer.

- M'insérer ? C'est quoi encore que ces bêtises ?

- Ce ne sont pas des bêtises, Bella ! Tu as deux comprimés à mettre dans le vagin. Une fois fini, tu descends en salle d'opération. L'anesthésie ne dure pas longtemps, car l'intervention ne dure que dix à quinze minutes. Ensuite, tu remontes dans ta chambre et pendant tout le reste de la journée, tu restes sous surveillance. A la fin de la journée, tu quittes l'hôpital.

- Et c'est tout ? C'est aussi simple que cela ?

- Oui, tu vois. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'en faire.

- Et comment se passe l'acte en lui-même ? Est-ce que j'aurai... mal ? Terminai-je doucement.

- Cela dépend des personnes. Pour moi, enfin... pour ma soeur, je sais qu'ils l'ont amenée dans une chambre, afin qu'elle se déshabille. Elle devait être à jeun, donc sans avoir mangé, ni bu, ni fumé. Une fois prête, ils t'emmènent au bloc, te pose une perfusion avant de te faire l'anesthésie. Tu te réveilles dans une autre salle, où tu restes quelque temps pour voir si tu te stabilises bien au niveau de la tension. Tu te réveilles et tu retournes dans ta chambre. Perso après, ils ont emmené ma soeur dans une salle. J'avais l'impression qu'elle allait étouffer. Après quelques heures, remarquant que tout allait bien, ils lui ont permis de partir.

- Mais, tu as des douleurs ? Des nausées ? Ou même ta soeur ?

- Tu as quelques douleurs et saignement par la suite, mais rien d'affolant.

- Je vois, cela ne me rassure guère.

- Bella, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Tout se passera bien !

- J'aimerais que ce soit le cas !

- Viens, on va boire un chocolat chaud, tu as besoin de te vider la tête, me proposa-t-elle, quelques secondes plus tard.

Je souris, devant son réconfort si précieux.

- Allez, tout se passera bien ! M'encouragea-t-elle.

- J'aimerais en être certaine.

- Si tu veux, enchaîna-t-elle, je t'accompagnerai.

Je souris, avant de me jeter dans ses bras.

- Merci, merci, je... J'aimerais avoir une amie qui a déjà vécu cela, je... Merci mille fois !

Et nous partions, bras dessus, bras dessous, passer un bon moment entre fille à boire un chocolat chaud.

* * *

_**N'en voulez pas à Renée,**_

_**ce n'est pas de sa faute.**_

_**Certes, vous allez penser que cette fic n'avance pas,**_

_**mais tout à un sens dans cette fic.**_

_**Pas de panique, vous allez bientôt savoir ce que tout ceci veut dire.**_

_**Ne vous inquiétez pas,**_

_**je sais où je vais, je sais ce que je fais.**_

**_anges0112 :_**

_Je te réponds ici_

_C'est sûr, heureusement qu'Angie était là._

_Si elle n'était pas là,_

_Bella aurait..._

_Bref, je le mettrai dans les prochains chapitres._

_Sinon, Edward et Bella auront une discussion,_

_mais pas tout de suite._

_Quant à la suite, tu as tout deviné :_

_sa future grossesse sera beaucoup meilleure que les autres._

_Mais pour la crise, je ne pourrai pas te le dire,_

_car je n'ai pas encore écrit ce chapitre._

* * *

**_magali :_**

_En fait, j'ai mis ça,_

_mais j'ai corrigé._

_Pourtant, je publie toujours un chapitre le mercredi et un le samedi._

_Je pensais que tu le savais,_

_voilà pourquoi sur le coup,_

_j'étais étonnée._

_Sinon, bien que tu appréhendes cette fameuse discussion entre Bella et Edward,_

_je n'ai pas encore écrit ce chapitre,_

_donc pour te dire si Edward et Bella se sépareront..._

_En fait, je ne sais même pas comment finira ce chapitre._

_Ce qui est sûr,_

_c'est qu'il y aura bien séparation,_

_mais est-ce que cette discussion en sera la cause ?  
_

_Je l'ignore. _

_Quant à la future grossesse,_

_car il y en aura une autre,_

_tu as bien lu,_

_il faut que l'avortement ait eu lieu pour cela._

_Voilà, si tu as d'autre question,_

_n'hésite pas !_

_Gros bisous la miss =)_

* * *

**_A samedi_**

_**Merci à vous toutes**_

_****__**Gros bisous, LuneBlanche**_


	34. Chapitre 32 : L'avortement

_**Bonsoir à toutes,**_

**_j'aimerais remercier une amie, qui sans elle, le chapitre ne serait pas ce qu'il est. C'est grâce à elle si j'ai eu toutes ces infos. Merci à Sand91 ;)_**

**_Comme vous le savez, nous y sommes. Le titre de ce chap l'indique : l'avortement a lieu maintenant._**

**__****_Et oui, je n'ai que des bonnes nouvelles... ou presque._**

**__****_Je dois aussi vous remercier. Sans vous, cette fic ne serait pas ce qu'elle est non plus, car vous me motivez à écrire. Quand je vais mal, je pense à vous et après, c'est reparti. Donc un grand MERCI =)_**

**_Ensuite, je me rends compte que depuis un petit moment, je n'ai plus mis de lemon, mais j'ai une raison tout simple. Vous n'êtes pas obligées de me croire, mais quand j'écris, sur le moment je ne pense pas à mettre de lemon. Du coup, ben j'en mets pas. Pourtant, j'y pense, mais pas quand je suis à la maison ou devant mon ordi. Vous voyez le truc ? Une mémoire de poisson rouge, telle que la mienne, j'oublie parfois l'essentiel, mais promis, je me rattrape pour le prochain. Je vous mettrai un lemon et je vais même essayer d'en mettre plus souvent. Ca vous dit ?_**

**_Sinon, pour cette fic, il reste encore pas mal de chapitre, avant qu'elle ne soit finie. Une autre bonne nouvelle, non ?_**

**_Bon, je vais arrêter mon blabla et vous mets la suite._**

_**A tout à l'heure :-)**_

_**PDV Bella**_

Je me réveillais, en sursaut. Mon avortement, j'en ai fait des cauchemars, au point de n'en plus pouvoir dormir. Pourtant, il fallait que je sois calme et reposée, mais c'était peine perdue. Tout ce que je faisais, ne me rendait que plus anxieuse et plus angoissée que je ne l'étais d'ordinaire. Si bien que j'ai fini par sortir de mon lit. Avant de descendre, je regardais mon époux, encore dans un sommeil profond. Qu'il était si beau, si innocent dans cet état. Je voulais le protéger, c'est aussi pour lui que je faisais cela.

J'attrapais un gilet, descendis les escaliers et rejoignis la cuisine. J'allumais la lampe et fixais l'horloge. 6 h 30 du matin ! Il était 6 h 30 du matin et il ne me restait qu'une heure avant que tout démarre, une heure à profiter de ces derniers instants avec mon petit. Mon petit ! Ce n'était qu'un tout petit embryon, mais je le considérais déjà comme mon bébé. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne tournait pas rond chez moi ? Pourquoi considérai-je ce bébé comme le mien, alors qu'au départ, je ne voulais pas le garder ? Pourquoi, maintenant que je devais le faire, je voulais garder ce foetus, bien que tout me l'interdise ? Je crois que toute cette histoire me montait à la tête. Je devais me reposer et me détendre. Voilà ce qu'il me restait à faire ! Aussi, je me dirigeais vers la cafetière et me préparais un petit déjeuner. Mais lorsque que j'eus appuyé sur le bouton marche/arrêt, je me souvins des propos d'Angie. Je devais être à jeun, même mon gynécologue me l'avait fortement conseillé. Soit, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de me préparer, sans petit déjeuner.

Je me dirigeais donc vers la salle de bain, prenant soin de me faire couler un bon bain chaud. J'avais besoin d'un bon bain chaud, la chaleur m'aiderait à soulager mes muscles trop tendus. Je fermai la porte derrière moi, réglai la température et choisis avec soin, la musique. J'avais opté pour quelque chose de classique : le Clair de Lune de Debussy. J'avais besoin de retourner à mes premiers amours avec Edward, à mes premiers instants avec lui. A cette époque, j'étais insouciante, innocente. Pour moi, rien n'était plus beau et plus merveilleux que l'amour. Mais aujourd'hui, en y repensant, j'étais, comme ce que tout le monde appelait : jeune.

En me remémorant tous ces éléments du passé, je me déshabillais lentement, prenant soin de ne pas me dépêcher. Je voulais prolonger ces derniers moments avec ce petit... foetus. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un foetus, je devais m'en convaincre. Non, c'était un petit bébé, à qui j'allais arracher la vie. Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'il n'allait pas chez moi ? Un bébé ? Je divaguais.

Aussi, une fois entièrement nue, je me glissais dans l'eau. La chaleur m'apaisa aussitôt. Je profitais de ces moments de calme, de ces moments de paix et de tranquillité, si bien que je finis par m'endormir. Je me sentais comme vidée, déconnectée de ce monde. Pourtant, un coup porté à la porte me réveilla en sursaut.

- Grouille, j'ai envie de pisser, me sermonna Edward.

- Je... Une minute, je suis dans mon bain.

- Oui, mais moi j'ai vraiment envie. En plus, il est 7 heures du mat. Viens te recoucher !

- Je... Utilise les toilettes du rez-de-chaussée, me défendis-je lamentablement.

Mon époux grogna, mais n'ajouta rien de plus. Je l'entendis traîner les pieds, avant de descendre les escaliers en grommelant. Je me sentais mal, vraiment mal. Je lui mentais, je le rejetais... j'étais un monstre avec lui et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour me préserver moi ! J'étais pitoyable. Pourtant, les propos d'Edward me revinrent en tête. N'avait-il pas dit qu'il était sept heures du matin ? N'était-il pas cette heure déjà bien avancée ? Je devais en avoir le coeur net.

Je me levais donc rapidement, attrapais une serviette et me dirigeais vers la chambre, après avoir vidé et nettoyé la baignoire. Il ne me fallut pas bien longtemps pour atteindre la pièce désirée. En ouvrant l'armoire, disposée à droite du lit conjugal, je remarquais l'absence de la totalité de mes affaires personnelles. Comment avais-je pu être si sotte ? Pourquoi, après avoir débarqué avec ma seule valise, lors de l'acceptation du contrat de mariage, je n'avais pas pensé à prendre plus d'affaire que cela ? A croire que le départ pour Vegas, ce même jour, m'avait fait tout oublier. Etais-je devenue si... irrationnelle ? Soit, je devais faire avec cela, mais je me promis de revenir récupérer le reste de mes affaires. Enfin, c'était sous condition que mon mariage perdure, car qui voudrait d'une meurtrière d'enfant ? Pas Edward en tout cas !

- Bella, me surprit mon mari.

- Edward, tu ne dors pas ?

- Je te retourne la question !

- J'avais du mal à dormir. Je suis allée prendre un bain chaud et ça m'a fait du bien. Je suis maintenant détendue.

- Génial ! Tu vas pouvoir te recoucher. Viens avec moi, ma puce, viens à mes côtés. Il est si tôt, me proposa-t-il, allongé sur son lit, en tapotant la place à ses côtés.

- Je viens. J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes à mon tour, inventai-je, pour ma pitoyable évasion.

- Ne sois pas trop longue, murmura-t-il, presque endormi.

- Non, non !

Je quittais rapidement cette pièce, voulant m'éclipser et m'enfermer davantage dans mon monde. Je voulais être seule et le rester. Je marchais d'un pas pressé et fermais la porte de la salle de bain derrière moi. Je m'habillais d'un chandail noir et d'une jupe foncée. Les collants étaient assortis à la couleur de mes vêtements. Certes, je n'étais pas très sexy habillée ainsi, mais je n'avais pas envie, ni le courage de mettre un pantalon. Qui sait si je ne ressentirais pas de douleur par la suite ? Peut-être que toute cette histoire me montait à la tête, peut-être devenais-je parano. Je voulais néanmoins être à l'aise. J'en profitais même pour m'attacher les cheveux, en un chignon lâche. Je n'allais pas sortir pour draguer, je n'avais donc pas à plaire. Et puis, cela ne serait qu'une étape dans ma vie, où les médecins ne me reconnaîtraient pas dans un avenir proche. D'ailleurs, ils ne me connaissaient pas tout court. Alors, j'estimais être une raison de plus de ne pas prendre soin de moi, pour cette fois du moins. Avant de sortir, je me brossais les dents et contemplais mon reflet dans le miroir. L'effet pouvait laisser à désirer, mais je devais m'en accommoder.

Une fois prête, je rejoignis rapidement la chambre d'Edward, qui, le temps de mon hébergement ici, était aussi la mienne. Je pouvais voir qu'il dormait à point fermé. Avant de descendre, j'allumais la lampe de bureau, attrapais un morceau de papier, ainsi qu'un stylo et commençais à gribouiller des mots. Je ne voulais pas partir ainsi, telle une voleuse. Je pris donc le soin de laisser un bref **_"Pardonne-moi_**". Je ne voulais pas en dire davantage, j'espérais qu'il me comprenne. J'avais pas mal réfléchi et je ne lui dirai rien, pas de façon directe. Je voulais, pas forcément qu'il l'accepte, mais qu'il me comprenne. De toute façon, mon mariage serait déjà voué à l'échec, une fois qu'il le saurait, alors pourquoi le lui dirais-je explicitement par mot ? Lui dire d'une autre façon était pour moi la meilleure solution. Je regardais une dernière fois mon époux et quittais rapidement cet endroit. En partant, je fis attention à ne pas trop faire de bruit, ne voulant pas le réveiller. Enfin, je l'espérais jusqu'à ce que mon téléphone sonne. Je courus dehors et répondis...

- Bella, c'est moi. Où es-tu ? Je t'attends devant l'hôpital et..., débuta mon amie.

- Je sors de chez Edward, Angie ! La coupai-je.

- Tu n'es pas encore à l'hôpital ? Mais...

- J'arrive, ne t'en fais pas, annonçai-je, en accélérant légèrement le pas.

- Ne bouge pas, je viens te chercher.

- Non, inutile. Je serai là dans cinq minutes. Je prends ma voiture et je te rejoins.

- Non, je viens te chercher. Après ton avortement, tu risques d'être fatiguée ou chamboulée. Ce n'est pas de bonnes conditions pour conduire.

- Je vais bien, je pourrai rouler, t'en fais pas !

- Pas la peine, je serai là dans deux minutes.

- Quoi ? Tu téléphones en roulant ? Compris-je.

- Tout à fait !

- Pas très légal, ça, miss Weber !

- On s'en fout ! Toi seule compte ! Dans deux minutes, je serai là, donc tiens-toi prête.

- J'ai le droit de protester ? Osai-je demander.

- Non, tu le sais ! Me confirma-t-elle, ce que je savais déjà.

Je grognais en raccrochant. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Devant Angie, je ne pouvais pas me rebeller. Pourtant, l'idée qu'elle se présente devant la maison Cullen ne m'enchantait guère non plus. Je décidais donc de marcher un peu. De toute façon, elle me croiserait sur la route.

Je me m'étais donc à la marche, fixant les écouteurs sur mes oreilles. Je savais que l'attente ne serait pas longue. Aussi, dus-je ne marcher que cinq petites minutes, juste le temps d'écouter mon **_«Someone like you»_**, de Adele. Angie était déjà arrivée, s'arrêtant devant l'épicerie, quelques maisons plus loin.

- Je t'avais dit que je te prendrai, annonça-t-elle, en guise de salutations.

- Je ne voulais pas qu'Edward me voie, je ne veux pas qu'il me retienne de faire ce geste.

- Tu ne lui as toujours rien dit ?

- Je lui ai laissé un mot...

- Un mot ? Parce que tu crois qu'il te pardonnera avec un simple mot ?

- Je n'ai pas la force de lui parler.

- Pourtant, il le faudra bien un jour !

Je grimaçais à l'entente de cette révélation. Bien que j'étais consciente qu'un jour, une discussion s'imposerait entre Edward et moi, je ne voulais pas que cela arrive maintenant. Pire, je ne voulais pas parler de cet avortement avec lui. Je préférais simplement ne pas y penser pour l'instant.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital se passe silencieusement. A croire que l'on voulait m'achever encore plus, au possible. Dire que je n'angoissais pas serait mentir, mais le fait que ce silence soit aussi pesant, ne me permettait pas d'appréhender la chose... cette chose d'une façon sereine. Un trajet vers la mort ne serait pas aussi calme.

- Nous sommes arrivés, m'informa mon amie.

Je regardais à l'extérieur de l'habitacle et je pus aisément remarquer où nous étions. L'hôpital ou du moins son parking, se situait face à nous. Aussi, avec le peu de courage qu'il me restait, je m'extirpais lentement du véhicule.

- Courage, je ne te lâcherai pas, tenta-t-elle de me rassurer.

Je me dirigeais, avec Angela sur me talons, vers la réception de l'hôpital. J'attendis patiemment que les trois pauvres malheureux, présents devant moi, aient fini leur petite affaire, avant de me diriger à mon tour vers la réceptionniste.

- Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda-t-elle, de façon peu aimable.

- Bonjour, euh..., hésitai-je. J'ai un rendez-vous pour mon avortement ce matin.

Elle me regarda d'une façon hautaine. Si elle avait pu m'arracher les yeux, elle l'aurait fait sans problème.

- Avec quel docteur, je vous prie ?

- Le Dr Campbell, répondis-je rapidement.

- Je vais voir s'il est là.

Elle se saisit du combiné, avant d'appuyer sur une touche. Elle ne cessa de me fixer, d'une façon trop osée à mon goût. Je ne sais pas à quoi elle pensait, sans doute étais-je trop friquée pour avorter, mais elle n'aimait pas m'avoir devant elle et c'était réciproque. Vous savez, ce genre de femme qui vous dévisage au premier regard, qui vous parle d'une façon peu amène ou même qui vous dévore des yeux, vous voyez le genre de femme ? Et bien, cette blonde, car c'était une blonde silliconée, ressemblait à ce genre de pétasse.

- Le Dr Campbell vous attend dans son bureau, me sortit-elle de mes pensées.

Je ne lui répondis pas et me dirigeai vers l'ascenseur. Je n'attendis que quelques secondes, avant que celui-ci ne me fasse l'honneur de sa présence. Une fois ses portes ouvertes, je m'y engouffrais sans problème, avant d'appuyer sur l'étage cinq.

- Heureusement que tu as gardé ton sang froid, lança Angie.

- Tu es là ? Me rappelai-je de sa présence.

- Oui, tu croyais que je t'ai abandonnée ? Je serai toujours là. Mes promesses sont toujours tenues, tu le sais bien.

- Non, j'ai... Je pensais, désolée.

- J'ai remarqué, oui.

La petite sonnerie, nous indiquant que l'ascenseur était arrivé, sonna. Aussitôt que les portes s'ouvrirent, nous sortions. Rapidement, nous eûmes atteint le bureau du cher Dr Campbell.

- Ah vous voilà, s'exclama-t-il après nous avoir vues, devant la porte.

- Bonjour, le saluai-je poliment.

- Suivez-moi, nous ordonna-t-il

Angie et moi, nous nous regardions, avant de le suivre. Même pas un bonjour. Alors, quoi ? Etions nous des indésirables, pour ne même pas prendre le temps de nous saluer comme il se doit ? Pourquoi être courtois lors du rendez-vous et limite irrespectueux, le jour de mon intervention chirurgicale. Que voulait-il exactement, qu'attendait-il de nous, de moi, pour se comporter ainsi ? Je n'y comprenais plus rien.

- Cette chambre sera la vôtre pour la journée. Vous pourrez l'utiliser jusqu'en fin d'après midi. Nous verrons si nous avons besoin de plus, m'informa le médecin, en ouvrant la porte devant lui.

La chambre semblait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banale. Une télé, un lit, une salle de bain avec douche et wc... Tout semblait correspondre à une chambre d'hôpital typique.

- Cette blouse doit être portée, lors de l'intervention. Passez-vous cette bétadine, partout sur la partie inférieure de votre corps. Voici les comprimés à prendre. J'ai préféré vous prescrire de la mifépristone au lieu du misoprostol. Vous savez comment vous les ingurgiter ?

- Angie m'a expliqué, oui, annonçai-je, en guise de réponse.

Il nous toisa, avant qu'il ne s'exprime à son tour :

- Alors, vous savez à quoi servent ces cachets ?

- Angie a fait votre boulot, lui reprochai-je.

- Je vous l'ai expliqué, mais vous jouiez avec votre téléphone.

- Normal, si vous me l'expliquer quand je téléphone, je ne peux pas tout retenir.

- Ce rendez-vous était plus important qu'un simple appel. Que savez-vous exactement ? S'intéressa-t-il.

- La prise de la mifépristone et du misoprostol permet de ramollir le col utérin et d'en dilater l'ouverture, affirma fièrement Angela.

- Comment connaissez vous tout cela ? Etes-vous médecin ? Connaissez-vous ce métier mieux que moi ? Et pourquoi est-ce vous qui répondez, à la fin ?

- J'ai déjà vécu un avortement. Je suis là pour la soutenir.

- Parfait ! La salle d'attente est à côté, lâcha-t-il nonchalamment.

- Hey, ça vous écorcherez d'être aimable ?

- Ecoutez, j'ai passé une très mauvaise nuit, je suis crevé, j'ai énormément de boulot et pour couronner le tout, du personnel semble manquer. Je n'ai pas le temps pour les sympathies, se défendit-il lamentablement.

- Et moi, j'aimerais être ailleurs qu'ici, maugréa-je.

- Rien ne vous en empêche !

- Passez-moi cette blouse et ces fichus cachets ! Tendis-je la main, mauvaise à mon tour.

Il me les tendit, sans rechigner.

- Appelez-moi, dès que votre vagin sera dilaté.

- Comment le saurai-je ? C'est vrai, je n'ai jamais vécu d'accouchement ou même d'avortement.

Comment saurai-je quand mon vagin est prêt à expulser le foetus ?

- Une infirmière passera vérifier.

Il partit, sans rien ajouter de plus. Quant à moi, je me retenais de faire un meurtre, je me retenais de craquer.

- Tu arriveras te les mettre ? M'interrogea subitement mon amie.

- Non, mais tu délires, Ang ? Je te demande bien assez en me soutenant et m'accompagnant. Je ne vais pas non plus te demander de m'aider à me les injecter.

- C'est normal !

- Non, ne t'en fais pas ! Je vais aller dans la salle de bain et une fois prête, je reviendrai.

- OK, prends ton temps !

Je me dirigeais vers la petite pièce, qui me servait de salle de bain. J'ouvris la lumière sur ma gauche et verrouillai la porte. Je regardai mon reflet dans le miroir et pris peur. Mon visage sembla fatigué, tiraillé par les soucis. Je compris ce qu'avait ressenti cette réceptionniste, en me voyant débarquer.

- Bella, tu arrives ? Me réveilla presque Angela.

- Oui, oui !

Par ailleurs, elle eut le don de me sortir de ma léthargie, ce qui me conduit à me dépêcher de me déshabiller et d'insérer ces cachets. Sur le coup, j'eus l'impression qu'un tampax était mal placé, mais ce n'était pas cela, pas du tout même. Je me sentais mal à l'aise, comme gênée. Alors, inutile de rajouter à cela, l'effet que la blouse me procurait. J'avais l'impression d'être nue, d'être faible.

- Ca va ? S'enquit ma copine.

- J'ai l'impression qu'un suppositoire a pris place dans mon vagin, mais ça me passera.

- C'est normal, ça peut gêner, mais ne t'en fais pas. Très vite, cette sensation disparaîtra, tu verras. Bella, ça va ?

- Angie, j'ai si faim !

- Oui, mais malheureusement, tu...

- C'est interdit, finis-je pour elle, je sais. J'aimerais changer tout cela, j'aimerais ne pas avoir recours à cette solution, mais...

Ca y est, je craquais. Génial ! A sept heures et trente-cinq minutes, je craquais, je m'effondrais. Pourtant, tout ce que put faire mon amie, fut de me serrer dans ses bras et me consoler.

- Une bouteille d'eau te ferait plaisir ? Me proposa-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

- Oui, j'aimerais bien oui ! Acceptai-je.

- OK, ne bouge pas ! Je reviens !

- Je ne peux pas bouger, de toute façon, souris-je.

Très vite, je me replongeais dans mes pensées, fixant la fenêtre. Je m'imaginais l'avenir que j'aurais pu avoir, si ce petit bout aurait eu la chance de vivre. S'il avait été bien placé, j'aurais pu mener ma grossesse à terme et l'élever comme il se doit. J'aurais pu être présente pour lui, présente dans sa vie. Lui comme moi, n'aurions jamais pu vivre cela.

- Encore songeuse, hein ?

Je détournais mon regard, en direction de la porte.

- Tiens, ta bouteille.

- Merci, la remerciai-je.

- Et... J'ai acheté cela à la boutique souvenir, m'offrit-elle.

- Un nounours ?

- Ce n'est pas qu'un simple nounours, Bella. C'est beaucoup plus que cela.

Je la fixais, incrédule.

- Quand on va enlever ce petit bout, commença-t-elle, en pointant mon ventre encore plat, tu vas te sentir vide, abandonnée. Cet ourson sera là pour t'aider à surmonter cette épreuve.

Décidément, elle pensait à tout.

- Tu as pensé à tout, dis-moi ! Comment as-tu eu le temps de tout trouver, en... Quoi, dix minutes ?

- A chaque étage, tu trouves une boutique. De plus, je n'ai pas mis dix, mais trois minutes à tout te prendre.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant !

Je pris la bouteille, ainsi que la peluche et bus une gorgée d'eau. La fraîcheur me rafraîchit, mais cela me permit de combler cette faim que je ressentais. Enfin, c'était ainsi pendant les deux prochaines heures. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passé en sa compagnie.

- Je vois que ça rit, ici, assena une infirmière, qui venait d'entrer.

Je fus, sur le coup, étonnée de sa constatation. Quoi ? N'avait-on pas le droit de rire ?

- Alors, avez-vous pris vos cachets, tel que le médecin vous l'a prescrit ?

- Oui...

- Vous ne devriez pas boire, ce n'est pas bon pour l'embryon.

Quoi ? Non, mais je rêve. Je n'avais pas le droit de boire ? Pourquoi ?

- Je ne savais pas que l'eau était interdite, plaisantai-je, sans vraiment plaisanter.

- Il faut arriver à jeun. Or, boire de l'eau ne nous permet pas d'être à jeun.

- C'est une plaisanterie ? C'est ça, c'est une caméra cachée ?

- Mademoiselle, je vous prie de mesurer votre langage !

- Pourquoi, qu'ai-je dit de déplacé ?

L'infirmière me regarda avec dégout, comme si j'étais une ordure que l'on jetait à la poubelle.

- Et c'est quoi ce regard ?

- Quel regard ?

- Celui que vous me lancez !

Elle ne répondit rien, prenant ma tension.

- Aie, vous me faites mal ! Vous me serrez le bras trop fort, aie ! Arrêtez ! Me plaignis-je, sous la douleur.

- Oh, désolée, je n'avais pas vu.

- Vous l'avez fait exprès, oui !

- Qui, moi ? Jamais de la vie !

- Mais bien sûr !

- Bella, me gronda Angie.

- Mais quoi ? C'est elle qui a commencé !

- De combien sont vos contractions ? Fit-elle, en regardant un document.

- Mes quoi ?

- De combien de temps sont espacées vos contractions ? Combien de temps s'écoule-t-il entre deux maux ?

Elle me prenait pour une demeurée ou quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, je... J'ai mal, mais je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention à cela.

- Parfait, alors nous allons chronométrer.

- Quoi, mais...

Elle ne pipa mot, préférant regarder sa montre.

- Pas mal !

Elle rangea son chronomètre, après avoir ôté sa main de sur mon ventre.

- Alors, c'est avec vous que cette demoiselle devait avoir le bébé ?

- Je vous demande pardon ? M'exprimai-je, tentant de la comprendre.

Non, mais c'était quoi encore que cette connerie ?

- Oui, votre amie ne voulait pas de l'enfant d'un autre, elle ne voulait pas de l'enfant de votre amant, c'est pour cela que vous avortez, expliqua-t-elle, en désignant Angie de la main.

- C'est quoi ces conneries ? Pourquoi me parlez vous ainsi ?

- Si vous n'aviez pas écartez les jambes aussi facilement, cela ne serait pas arrivé et votre compagne n'aurait pas à supporter cette situation !

- Ma quoi ?

Soudain, une illumination s'imposa à moi.

- Angela n'est pas ma compagne. Nous ne sommes même pas en couple. Elle est juste ma meilleure amie.

- Meilleure amie, femme, compagne, le mot est le même.

- Non, mais ça va oui ? Je suis mariée et heureuse !

- Ah parce qu'en plus, elle vous a passé la bague au doigt ? Et c'est arrivé avant ou après votre tromperie ?

- Je n'ai jamais... Angie et moi ne sommes pas mariés. Nous ne sommes même pas en couple.

- Facile à dire ! Ne vous en faites pas, ce secret restera entre nous.

- Mais si je vous dis que...

- La ferme ! Aussitôt ce bâtard sera expédié, aussitôt vos cochonneries pourront reprendre. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je vais tout faire pour que cela soit mémorable, croyez-moi ! Me menace-t-elle, d'un sourire sadique.

Et avant même que je ne comprenne ce qu'il m'arrivait, je me sentis partir. On poussa mon lit, jusqu'à arriver dans le couloir. Je savais qu'elle me poussait, bien que je lui ordonnais, non que dis-je, je lui hurlais de s'arrêter, mais cette folle n'en fit qu'à sa tête. Pourtant, j'aurais bien aimé avoir de l'aide, mais Angie, dépassée par les évènements, ne put aller plus loin que les portes de la salle d'opération. Elle y semblait même interdite d'accès.

L'infirmière poussa toujours mon lit, toujours sous mes hurlements, mais je ne pouvais pas bouger. J'avais mal, les crampes me paralysaient. Je pleurais, mais personne ne semblait venir m'aider.

Arrivée dans la salle d'opération, j'aperçus mon nom et mon prénom avec la date du jour, inscrit sur un tableau, lui-même accroché sur le bord du lit. D'autres infirmières, présentes dans la salle, me forcèrent à me coucher. Elles installèrent mes jambes sur l'étrier, devenant brutales par la même occasion et me placèrent sous perfusion. Je pleurais toujours, je criais encore, mais pas un mot de leur part ne fut prononcé.

- S'il vous plaît, pleurai-je.

Cependant, je ne pus rien ajouter davantage, lorsque je sentis un doigt visqueux à l'intérieur de mon antre. Je me sentais vidée, je me sentais inspectée.

- Ca devient bon, on va pouvoir procéder au processus, claironna fièrement la salope, qui s'imaginait des choses depuis le début.

- Ah bon ? De combien elle est dilatée, l'autre ? L'interrogea une de ses collègues.

L'autre ? Depuis quand avais-je droit à de si joli surnom ?

- De neuf centimètres, Lauren.

- Plus qu'un et ce sera bon !

- Oui, mais... Faut attendre que cette salope s'endorme.

Non, mais je rêve ? Pourquoi étaient-ils tous si gentils, dans ce fichu hôpital ?

- Je peux savoir ce que je vous ai fait ? Osai-je demander.

- On déteste les salopes dans votre genre, me révéla cette folle qui me torturait l'esprit depuis tout à l'heure.

- Je ne suis pas une salope, je suis mariée ! Me répétai-je.

Les larmes, ainsi que les sanglots, ne semblaient pas se calmaient. Pire, ils empiraient.

- Lau', tu l'entends, elle est mariée à cette pétasse !

- Oui, j'ai entendu Jessica, avoua l'autre infirmière.

- Oh, l'homosexualité ne devrait pas exister. Je suis contente, mon Mike me rend heureuse, pépia la première.

Pitié, faites-les taire. Faites qu'elles ferment leur gueule !

- Tu lui as donné les cachets ? S'intéressa la blonde.

- Elle n'en a pas besoin, Lauren !

- Tu ne lui as rien donné ?

- Juste le strict minimum. De toute façon, si elle arrive écarter les jambes, elle arrive supporter la douleur.

Pourquoi méritais-je cela ? Qu'avais-je fait ?

- Oh, Jess, tu es un diablesse, rit l'autre cinglée, en plaçant un drap devant mes yeux.

J'étais à présent bloquée, complètement à leur merci. J'avais peur, j'angoissais. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait se passer.

- Lauren, je déteins sur toi ! Gloussa-t-elle.

- Alors, les filles, l'interrompit un homme, tout s'est bien passé ?

- Oui, nickel ! Elle est prête pour vous...

- Merci Jessica. Depuis combien de temps s'est-elle endormie ?

- Oh, je dirai cinq bonnes minutes.

Quoi ? Comment ça, dormir ? Non, je ne dormais pas, j'étais parfaitement consciente. Je devais me manifester, je devais parler. J'ouvris la bouche pour parler, mais horreur ! Aucun son ne sortit. Ma voix sembla elle aussi me quitter.

- La piqure d'anesthésie ?

Hey, attendez une minute ! Comment cela, anesthésie ? Je n'ai rien reçu moi. Pourquoi étais-je... Pourquoi ne m'avait-on pas donné une anesthésie ? Pourquoi ma partie inférieure n'était-elle pas endormie ?

- Merde, mais... Aucune anesthésie n'a été faite ? Râla le médecin.

- Euh... Ben j'ai cru...

- La mise sous antibiotiques, également appelée doxycycline, permet de diminuer les complications infectieuses d'un curetage.

- Je le sais ça, mais..., tenta-t-elle de se défendre.

- Il ne faut pas passer à côté de cela, comment avoir pu négliger une chose si importante, si vous le savez ?

- Euh...

- Passez-moi une seringue, je vais lui donner moi-même !

Aussi rapidement qu'il eut crié, je sentis une longue aiguille s'insinuer en moi. J'avais mal, on me piquait et je souffrais.

- Pas possible, ça ! Il faut tout faire le boulot soi-même !

- On a foiré, on le reconnaît !

C'est pas trop tôt, espèces de sales lèches bottes ! Pourquoi étais-je ici, dans cet état, sans pouvoir parler.

- Passez-moi la canule !

Rapidement, je sentis un petit bout de caoutchouc me transpercer les muqueuses, je sentis un petit bout de plastique s'introduire dans mon utérus. Ce que ça faisait mal, très mal. Pourquoi avais-je si mal ? J'étais censée être anesthésiée, mais pourtant, je ressentais tout. J'avais l'impression que l'on m'arrachait les entrailles, qu'on me vidait de l'intérieur. Je me sentais tirée de toutes parts, je sentais que l'on me grattait l'utérus, que l'on m'aspirait et tirait mon bébé. En fait, je ressentais tout. Si bien que je ne pus toujours rien dire, trop choquée et paniquée pour parler. J'encaissais sans broncher. Afin de supporter la douleur, je me mordais les joues et pleurais en silence. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre de toute façon ? L'anesthésie n'ayant pas marché et ma voix étant éteinte, qu'avais-je comme autre solution ?

- Tenez, jetez-moi cet embryon.

Ca y est, c'était officiel, j'étais maintenant libre, libre de ce foetus, mais également vidée de sa présence. Je me sentais déjà abandonnée, déjà seule. J'aurais aimé le tenir dans mes bras, mais il ne ressemblait à rien, quelques millimètres, tout au plus. Alors, pourquoi me mettais-je dans une tel état d'esprit ?

- Je refeme le tout et ensuite, vous me la remontez dans sa chambre, cracha-t-il, autoritaire.

- Oui docteur !

Je sentis une aiguille entrer en moi, me reboucher la partie ouverte. J'avais mal, je voulais que l'on arrête cette torture, mais ma voix semblait déjà être loin.

- Tout est prêt. Je reviendrai la voir dans l'après midi.

- Parfait docteur !

Je vis le drap bouger, je compris que l'on en défaisait les pans. Je soufflais et les fixais. Naturellement, les deux folles de tout à l'heure ne remarquèrent pas que mes yeux étaient ouverts, que j'avais tout supporté et enduré. Aussi, je me fis encore plus silencieuse et tentais d'oublier tout cela, je tentais de supporter la douleur, encore présente.

_**Alors, verdict ?**_

_**Je continue cette fic**_

_**ou je m'arrête,**_

_**car vous m'aurez tuée avant ?**_

_**anges0112 :**_

_Je te réponds ici_

_Tout se passera bien,_

_tu l'as lu par toi-même._

_Quant à Renée,_

_il y a une explication,_

_mais ça..._

_Edward va douter, c'est certain._

_Mais si Bella le suportera,_

_ça reste à voir._

_Je n'en dis pas plus._

_Sinon, pour l'avortement,_

_certes Edward ne sera pas très content,_

_mais il finira pas l'accepter, tkt._

_De toute façon,_

_tu me connais, tu sais que j'aime les happy end,_

_donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter,_

_quant à la fin de cette fic._

_Merci pour ta review,_

_bisous la miss :)_

* * *

_**magali :**_

Je suis contente de t'avoir aidé dans mes réponses.

Pour l'avortement,

effectivement, je ne voulais pas faire cela sans être soigneusement informée.

Edward se rebelle, c'est vrai.

Par contre, Renée se fait emboniner,

mais tu peux la tuer, si tu veux :-)

Bisous la miss

* * *

_**A mercredi**_

_**Merci à vous toutes**_

_**Gros bisous, LuneBlanche**_


	35. Chapitre 33 : Prendre le temps de se par

_**Bonsoir à toutes,**_

**_je sais que pour certaines, le chapitre précédent, vous a marqué, dans ce sens où Bella a beaucoup souffert. En vérité, cela a vraiment eu lieu, je me suis inspiré, pour ne dire fait un copier-coller de propos postés sur un forum à ce sujet. Je voulais quelque chose de vrai, quelque chose de réel, donc je me suis inspirée de propos sur un forum, sans oublier l'aide précieuse de mon amie Sand91, sans qui cela n'aurait jamais eu lieu. Merci encore une fois à elle._**

**_Ensuite, beaucoup m'ont donné leur théories concernant la réaction d'Edward, mais beaucoup seront surprise. Je n'en dis pas plus, je vous laisse lire._**

**_Et enfin, je souhaiterais vous rappeler que cette fiction est d'un PDV Edward, en règle général, donc ce chapitre en sera un._**

**_On se retrouve en bas :-)_**

* * *

Depuis une semaine, mes nuits étaient horribles. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Isabella, au fait qu'elle ne dormait pas la nuit. Ma femme ne cessait de pleurer, ne cessait de hurler la nuit. Dire qu'avant, cela n'était pas le cas, serait mentir. En effet, depuis nos débuts de jeunes mariés, Isabella faisait des cauchemars, au point de se lever en pleine nuit, au point de hurler et de taper contre le mur le plus proche. Cependant, depuis ces huits derniers jours, cela semblait s'être empirer. Et moi, complètement incrédule, complètement dépassé par les évènements, je restais là, attendant que cela se passe. J'ai bien essayé de l'aider, mais elle m'a clairement rejeté, le premier soir. Alors, je préférais ne rien faire. Et puis, à cela s'ajoutait le fait que maintenant, elle ne quittait plus sa chambre, même plus pour aller travailler. Déjà avant, je ne la voyais pas travailler, mais maintenant, ce n'était plus du tout le cas. La chambre semblait être son endroit de prédilection. C'était à ne plus rien n'y comprendre, je n'ai jamais rien compris la concernant de toute façon. Ce qui m'amenait donc à être complètement épuisé, complètement perdu, si bien que je finis par m'endormir sur mon bureau, ce matin.

- Mr Cullen, me réveilla ma secrétaire.

- Elina, je..., débutai-je en me frottant les yeux.

- Mr Cullen, vous allez bien ?

Je la regardais, sans vraiment ne rien dire.

- Vous êtes surmené en ce moment pas vrai ?

Je bougeais la tête de façon positive.

- Ecoutez, rentrez chez vous, reposez-vous et revenez-nous en forme demain matin, me demanda-t-elle.

- Non, Elina, je... Je ne peux malheureusement pas abandonner mes clients. Je vais me

reprendre, ce n'est rien de plus qu'une fatigue passagère. Ca ira...

- Ca n'ira pas et vous le savez ! Me coupa-t-elle.

- Je...

- Rentrez chez-vous ! De toute façon, j'ai déjà décalé tous vos rendez-vous, m'informa ma secrétaire.

Je la regardais, étonné, avant d'enchaîner...

- Merci, merci !

Je m'empressai de me lever et partis rejoindre ma voiture, avant de rentrer. Une bonne nuit... sieste m'attendait. Je pris le soin de rouler tranquillement, histoire de ne pas avoir d'accrochage ou d'accident, ce qui aurait pu être énervant et ennuyeux. Cela dit, je pus me rassurer, quand je mis un pied dans la maison. Je soufflais, avant de défaire le noeud de ma cravate et de monter les marches. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais, jusqu'à ce que mon téléphone sonne.

- Cullen, répondis -je tranquillement.

- Hey, mec ! Ca gaz ?

- Jacomus !

- Alors, on oublie de rappeler son copain ? Tu as vu, j'ai fait mon boulot, me dit-il.

- Tu parles des hommes, sans cesse posté devant la maison ? Me rappelai-je, en ouvrant le rideau, afin de mieux observer ses hommes à l'extérieur.

- Oui, c'est ça ! Confirma mon ami.

- Je crois que cela n'a servi à rien. Ma femme n'a pas quitté la chambre. Depuis quelques temps, elle est...

- Oh, t'en fais pas ! Ca passera ! D'ailleurs, je ne t'appelais pas pour cela. Je n'ai pas eu ta réponse concernant le séminaire. Tu te souviens qu'il a lieu vendredi ?

- Le séminaire ? Oui, mince, me rappelai-je.

- Tu avais oublié ? Comprit-il rapidement.

- Je... Désolé, mais avec tout ce qu'il y a eu ces derniers temps, je...

- Ca ne fait rien, je comprends, me coupa-t-il. Alors, que vas-tu faire ?

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Je crains qu'il faille que j'annule.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

- Ben, comme je t'ai dit, depuis quelques jours, Isabella est renfermée, elle ne quitte plus la maison.

- Je sais que cela peut-être dur pour elle, mais je pense qu'il faudrait qu'elle sorte, qu'elle s'aère l'esprit. Cela lui ferait un bien fou de voir du monde, d'autres paysages.

- Oui, je peux le comprendre, même si je sais que tu as raison. Le hic, c'est comment lui dire, car je n'y arrive jamais. De plus, je ne sais même pas si je peux trouver une chambre d'hôtel et même un billet d'avion.

- Il me semble que l'hôtel qui organise le séminaire, loue également des chambres.

- Oui, mais pas sûr qu'il leur en reste encore.

- Essaie !

- Je crois que le mieux serait que l'on annule pour cette fois-ci. L'un comme l'autre ne sommes pas prêts pour...

- Jamais de la vie ! C'est une occasion en or de rencontrer de futurs clients et/ou collaborateurs.

Ce serait une excellente opportunité de te faire connaître.

- Je suis assez connu ainsi, j'ai déjà pas mal de clients.

- Oui, mais imagine une minute, tu pourrais...

- Je t'ai dit que je refuse, tu comprends le français ? M'énervai-je.

- OK, OK mec ! Pas la peine de monter le son, rit-il.

- Jacomus, je...

- J'aurais aimé te voir, j'aurais aimé passer un peu de temps avec toi, mais bon. Si tu chances d'avis, tu sais où me trouver.

- Oui, je te téléphonerai, ne t'en fais pas !

Je raccrochais et fixais les escaliers. J'étais resté tout le temps planté là, à discuter avec mon ami. J'étais ici pour me reposer, pas pour discuter. Aussi, je me dirigeais vers les escaliers, retirais ma veste, ainsi que mes chaussures et montais jusqu'à ma chambre. Arrivé dans celle-ci, je ne vis malheureusement aucune amélioration. Ma femme, toujours recroquevillée sur elle-même, son nounours dans les mains, toujours en silence, se trouvait couchée sur son flanc droit, face au mur.

- Bella, murmurai-je, en entrant dans la pièce.

Bien évidemment, elle ne me répondit pas. Je ne me démontais pas et me dirigeais vers le lit, afin de faire une sieste. Je ne pensais cependant pas sentir le lit bouger, après m'être allongé au-dessus des couvertures. Je me penchais au-dessus de ma femme, dont je pus brièvement la voir essuyer ses larmes. Je compris alors qu'elle pleurait.

- Chérie, pourquoi pleures-tu ? La questionnai-je, triste de la voir dans cet état.

- Ce n'est rien, juste un peu de fatigue.

- On ne pleure pas lorsque l'on est fatigué. Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je t'ai dit que je vais bien. Je suis juste fatiguée, s'entêta-t-elle, sans toutefois être odieuse.

- Bella..., commençai-je.

Comme je l'imaginais, elle m'ignora. De toute façon, elle ne savait que faire cela. Cependant, j'étais lasse de la voir réagir ainsi, je voulais la voir heureuse. Aussi, je pris mon courage à deux mains et débutai :

- J'aimerais que tu m'expliques !

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer ! Rétorqua-t-elle, face à moi.

- Tu sais que cela te ferait du bien de te confier ? Cela te soulagerait grandement de me parler, insistai-je.

- Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre, alors laisse ! Se vanda Bella elle-même

- Ah, j'avais raison ! Il y a bien quelque chose, fis-je, victorieux.

- Oui, bon c'est vrai, il y a quelque chose, mais je ne peux pas te le dire, m'avoua-t-elle.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre.

- Prends-moi pour un con !

Elle s'assit sur le lit et enchaîna :

- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est...

- C'est en rapport avec le mot que tu m'as laissé ?

- Tu l'as vu, s'étonna-t-elle, en levant les yeux dans ma direction.

Tout le long de la conversation, Bella avait baissé les yeux, mais là, pour la première fois, elle osa enfin me regarder. Je pouvais la voir clairement également, car bien qu'il fasse jour, la lumière passait à travers les fenêtres. Les volets étant levés, cela nous permettait d'avoir une bonne visibilité.

- Je l'ai vu et je l'ai lu. Bella, qu'as-tu fait pour que je doive t'accorder mon pardon ?

- Tu me quitterais si tu l'apprenais ! Se lamenta-t-elle à nouveau.

- Bon, tu parles, oui ? Je te signale que je ne ferai jamais cela, au cas où tu ne le saurais pas. Je...

Bella, je souffre de te voir ainsi. Tu es sans cesse recroquevillée sur toi-même, sans cesse en pleurs. Bella, parle-moi, maintenant.

- J'ai avorté, lâcha-t-elle soudainement.

Attendez, elle a quoi ? Il me fallut bien quelques secondes, avant de comprendre et d'assimiler ses propos.

- Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? Comment es-tu devenue meurtrière et égoïste à ce point ? L'accusai-je.

Ses larmes ne s'étant pas calmées, Bella parla difficilement ces mots :

- J'aurais aimé faire autrement, mais je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le choix, se défendit-elle.

- On a toujours le choix ! Fis-je, acerbe.

- Je regrette, je n'avais pas d'autre choix, j'y étais obligée, sanglota-t-elle.

- Arrête de pleurer, tu n'es plus un bébé !

Elle m'obéit, se calmant un peu.

- Tu dis que tu y étais obligée, mais par qui ? Hein ? On ne t'a pas mis le couteau sous la gorge, que je sache !

- Non, mais...

Elle soupira fortement, avant de me fixer.

- Je ne veux pas que tu l'acceptes, même si je l'espère. J'aimerais simplement que tu comprennes mon choix.

- Que je le comprenne ? Tu me demandes à ce que je comprenne pourquoi tu as été si égoïste pour ôter la vie à ce petit être ?

- Je n'ai pas... Je n'étais pas égoïste, j'ai tellement voulu que cela ne soit pas le cas. Je veux dire, je m'en suis voulue et m'en veux encore d'avoir tué ce petit foetus, mais malheureusement...

- Tu t'es fait embobiné par tous ces crétins qui te disaient le contraire, finis-je pour elle.

- Tu aurais pur venir avec moi, toi aussi !

- Tu ne me l'as pas dit, Bella !

- J'ai essayé, mais...

- Essayé n'ai pas faire.

Je fis une pause, puis enchaînais...

- Tu vois, j'ai bien cru que l'on pouvait avoir cette chance d'être heureux, cette chance d'avoir une famille, notre famille. Ce rêve a explosé en éclat.

- Mais, on peut encore avoir cette chance, je ne suis pas stérile, claironna-t-elle.

- Non, tu es juste une meurtrière d'enfant, hurlai-je, en me levant du lit.

- Je le sais, je me le répète assez souvent. Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi !

- Tu as dépassé les limites et j'ai bien peur que ce soit trop tard !

Rapidement, j'atteignis la porte. J'étais prêt à sortir, mais avant même que mon pied n'atteigne le couloir, Bella me confia :

- Je n'arrête pas de me le répéter chaque jour, je n'arrête pas de le penser. Avant même que cette intervention ne commence, je regrettais déjà d'avoir à faire cela.

J'avais ma main sur la poignée, mais ayant entendu ses propos, je ne pouvais décemment plus partir. Je m'arrêtais et la fixais.

- J'aurais aimé ne pas avoir à vivre ce que j'ai vécu, j'aurais aimé être libre et heureuse, mais tout semble s'acharner contre moi. Depuis le début, je sais que ma grossesse ne serait pas normale et là, j'ai du mal à oublier.

Je m'approchais d'elle et m'asseyais sur le lit.

- Tu ne t'es jamais dit qu'il existait peut-être des autres solutions ?

- Edward, la seule solution qu'il puisse exister, c'était que je vive et qu'il meurt. Si je décidais de poursuivre cette grossesse, tu me perdais également. Je sais, ça fait peut-être égoïste, mais c'était la seule solution.

- C'est égoïste !

Nous nous regardions, puis, comme brûlé et énervé de la situation, je lâchais rapidement...

- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, besoin de m'aérer l'esprit.

Je partis, sans même me retourner. Il fallait que je sorte, il fallait que je réfléchisse à tout ça. Rapidement, j'atteignis le sas d'entrée, attrapais mes clés et ouvris la porte. Je ne pus aller bien loin, que je le vis, devant moi.

- Papa !

- Oh, Edward !

- Tu es rentré ?

- Oui, enfin non ! Je suis passé cherché des affaires, avant de repartir pour un autre séminaire. Comment vas-tu ? Comment va ta femme ?

- Ca va, elle est...

Je soufflais, sachant que si je lui mentais, il le verrait.

- Non, en fait, elle ne sort pas de sa chambre, elle... Isabella a avorté, murmurai-je les derniers mots.

- Tu t'es enfin décidé, alors ?

- Non et je ne le ferai jamais !

- Mais alors...

- Elle a pris cette décision dans mon dos, elle a été se faire... Je n'étais pas avec elle, lors de cette bêtise, car c'est une bêtise.

- Ce n'est pas une bêtise, c'était indispensable.

- Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi tu cautionnes cela ? Oh, c'est vrai, j'oubliais, tu es médecin, le contrai-je.

- Ce n'est pas tellement pour ça, mais ça y joue. Crois-moi, c'est mieux ainsi.

- J'oubliais que le fait d'avoir tué notre bébé, c'est mieux ainsi.

- Edward, ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire. Si cette grossesse avait été porté à terme, bien que je doute que ce fusse le cas, le bébé n'aurait pas survécu plus de quelques jours. Pire, il aurait pu avoir une malformation, mais cela n'aurait jamais eu lieu, car Bella serait morte avant.

- Morte ? Tu veux dire, que...

- Je veux dire qu'il faille choisir, Edward. C'était Bella ou le bébé, bien que ce dernier ne pouvait pas vivre sans ta femme. Si cet avortement n'avait pas eu lieu, tu aurais perdu les deux êtres qui te tiennent à coeur.

- Perdu, mais...

- Si l'on devait sauver quelqu'un, c'était Bella, car le bébé serait condamné, quoiqu'il arrive.

- Mais, on avait peut-être une chance, je veux dire..., m'enquis-je.

- La seule que nous avions, était l'avortement. Rien de plus !

- Et tu en es sûr ? Tous les tests ont été faits ?

- On a tout cherché, tout essayé. Rien d'autre n'était possible.

Une traîtresse larme s'échappa de mes yeux. Je compris enfin ce que me disait mon père, tout était clair désormais dans ma tête. J'assimilais enfin ses propos.

- Je sais que cela peut faire mal, mais il va falloir avancer et accepter cela.

- Facile à dire !

- Je sais, mais c'est la vérité. Le mieux, tu sais, c'est d'en discuter avec Isabella.

- Je vois...

Mais comment savait-il tout cela au fait ? Et pourquoi le savait-il lui et pas moi ? Et pourquoi avant moi ?

- Attends une minute ! Pourquoi, si tu me dis cela maintenant, m'avoir dit le contraire à l'hôpital ?

- Je ne voulais pas t'attrister davantage. Je sais qu'apprendre cela, n'est pas toujours idéal.

- Je vois...

- Je l'ai toujours su, j'ai toujours été au courant de l'état de santé de Bella, mais à tord, je m'en rends compte, je voulais te protéger.

- Me protéger ? Tu voulais me protéger ?

- En effet ! Confirma-t-il.

- C'est sans doute pour cela que tu m'as toujours caché la mort, ainsi que la maladie de Kate !

Mon père ouvrit la bouche, aussi grandement que possible, sous l'effet de l'étonnement.

- Je refuse que l'on me rejette de la famille, je refuse d'être la dernière roue de la charrette.

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire !

- Non, mais pourtant, vous vous comportez comme tel.

Je fis une pause, puis continuai :

- Je ne l'ai pas accepté, même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi avoir agi ainsi. Je suis censé être un Cullen, mais je ne semble pas en faire partie, cette famille n'est pas la mienne.

- Bien sûr que si ! Tu es un Cullen autant que moi !

- Pourquoi m'avoir caché la mort de Kate, dans ce cas ?

- Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de cela, fils !

- Je regrette, j'ai besoin de savoir. Je dois savoir, maintenant que je suis au courant du reste.

J'aimerais savoir pourquoi je n'ai jamais su pour sa mort, pourquoi je suis toujours écarté de tout ?

- Je...

- J'attends ! M'impatientai-je.

- Edward, je dois t'avouer quelque chose.

- Carisle, tu me fais peur !

- Tu as toujours su que j'ai adoré tante Kate, comme étant ma mère ?

- Euh... oui, mais... Ne me dis pas que... Tante Kate était ta mère ?

- Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non. En fait, c'est idiot, je m'en rends compte, mais...

- Papa, crache le morceau ! Pourquoi m'as-tu caché la mort de tante Kate ? Je sais que je n'ai

pas été le fils idéal, mais...

- Ca n'a rien à voir, ce n'est pas une histoire de fils idéal, Edward !

- Mais alors...

- Je ne t'ai jamais caché le fait que ma mère ne se soit pratiquement jamais occupée de moi, que ce rôle était tenu par sa soeur, tante Kate ! Tu t'en souviens ?

- Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ?

- Edward, j'ai été jaloux de toi, débita-t-il à toute vitesse.

- Jaloux ? Mais pourquoi cela ?

- Ma mère, comme tu le sais, a toujours préféré la compagnie des hommes à celle de son fils. J'ai toujours eu l'absence de mon père, mort peu de temps après mes trois ans.

- Oui, ça je le sais, mais je ne vois pas...

- Edward, j'ai été jaloux, car ce que tu as vécu avec Esmée, la complicité que tu avais avec elle, je ne l'ai jamais eu avec ma mère. J'ai été jaloux, car je me suis senti un peu rejeté. Pour moi, tu étais très proche de ta mère, ce que je n'ai jamais été avec la mienne... Ne te m'éprends pas, j'ai toujours voulu ta venue, c'est même moi qui ait demandé à Esmée que l'on te procrée, mais quand tu as grandi, la complicité se mettant en place, je me suis senti à l'écart.

- Je vois...

- Tu sais, je t'ai toujours soutenu, aidé, épaulé. J'ai toujours voulu avoir un fils, une fille, j'ai toujours souhaité devenir papa, mais c'est le fait de te voir si proche d'avec ta mère...

- Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas.

Et c'était vrai, j'avais compris. Il est vrai que Esmée et moi avions toujours été très proches, même trop, sans jamais dépasser les limites, sans jamais avoir été trop loin. Nous étions proches, au point qu'elle finisse par me couver, mais cela c'était arrangé lors de mon entrée au lycée.

- Je sais que maman m'a toujours couvé, je peux comprendre que cela...

- La distance et l'éloignement ont fait que je n'ai jamais réussi à te dire ces mots.

- Oui, mais ça n'excuse pas...

Carlisle, comme à son habitude, ne me laissa pas finir ma phrase, qu'il parla à ma place.

- Tu sais, je regrette maintenant. J'aurais tellement voulu ne pas avoir à te cacher sa mort, mais je m'étais dit que concernant Kate, je n'avais que cela de différent avec toi et j'avais peur que tu t'appropries ma très chère tante adorée.

- Jamais je n'aurais pris ta tante comme étant la mienne, je la détestais, lui rappelai-je.

- La haine est un sentiment proche de l'amour.

- Oui, mais pas avec elle ! Assenai-je.

- Je regrette, j'aurais dû ne pas penser qu'à moi, se désola-t-il.

- Ca ne fait rien, je te rassure. J'aurais peut-être réagi pareil à ta place, mais... A l'avenir, promets-moi de ne plus rien me cacher ?

- Je te le promets, mon fils ! Me promit-il, en m'enlaçant dans ses bras.

- Carlisle ?

Bella se tenait devant nous, en bas des escaliers. Devant elle, je ne pus que sourire devant elle, car j'avais enfin tout compris.

- Je vais vous laisser, je dois attraper mon avion, s'éclipsa Carlisle.

- Déjà ? Mais vous venez...

- Repose-toi, Isabella ! Prends soin de toi, lui quémanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

- Prends soin d'elle, me demanda-t-il à son tour, face à moi.

J'acquiesçais, le raccompagnant jusqu'à la porte, avant de rentrer rejoindre ma femme.

- Alors, comment tu te sens, parlai-je au bout de quelques minutes de silence, les mains dans les poches avant de mon jean noir. _**- Lien http:/liens-luneblanche(.)skyrock(.)com/3067857489-La-tenue-d-Edward-lors-de-la-discussion(.)html**_

- Je pense que j'ai connu mieux, articula-t-elle, doucement.

Je la fixais, le sourire aux lèves, avant qu'elle ne dise...

- Edward, il faut qu'on parle !

**_A l'attention des lectrices : Normalement, j'aurais voulu coupé là, mais je ne vais pas faire ma sadique et vous mets la suite._**

J'étais d'accord avec elle, j'étais prêt pour avoir cette fameuse discussion. Aussi, je me dirigeais, avec ma femme, vers le salon.

- Edward, je suis désolée. Je sais que tu aurais aimé que je te le dise, mais...

- C'est du passé, maintenant !

- Ce n'est pas que du passé, c'est aussi notre histoire, maugréa-t-elle.

- Pourtant, c'est arrivé ! Tiquai-je, méchant.

C'était arrivé, certes, mais j'avais le droit de savoir. J'étais furieux contre elle, furieux contre mon père, furieux contre tous.

- Bella, bien que je n'aie pas été là, j'aimerais savoir comment cela s'est passé.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, se défila-t-elle.

- J'estime avoir le droit de savoir !

- Edward, je...

Sans rien n'y comprendre, Bella fondit en larmes. Ce n'était pas des simples larmes. Non, c'était beaucoup plus important que cela. Bien que sur le coup étonné, je me repris rapidement et la serrai dans mes bras. Je la consolais, c'était mon devoir.

Au bout de dix bonnes minutes, elle me raconta enfin son avortement. Au départ, je crus à une plaisanterie, mais rapidement, je compris que ce n'était pas le cas.

- Tu veux dire, qu'Angela, celle du lycée, t'a amenée jusqu'à l'hôpital ? Cette même Angie ? Celle que nous connaissons, toi et moi ?

- Oui, c'est bien elle !

- Mais enfin, mais pourquoi ?

J'étais maintenant debout, prêt à exprimer ma colère.

- Je te l'ai expliqué déjà. Elle était là pour me soutenir, pour m'épauler. J'avais besoin de ses conseils, elle avait déjà vécu cela. Toi, tu n'as fait que me rejeter.

- Moi ? Tu ne m'en as même pas parlé ?

- J'ai essayé, mais tu as clairement désapprouvé cette idée, m'accusa-t-elle.

- Oui, tu me l'as déjà dit. J'ai refusé que tu avortes, préférant faire mon égoïste. Je sais tout ça, mais tu sais, mon père m'a clairement fait comprendre que c'était la seule solution, j'ai compris maintenant.

Je m'arrêtais, avant de reprendre quelques secondes plus tard.

- Mais tout de même, tu aurais pu...

Je me remémorais les propos de ma femme. Le fait qu'elle ait souffert me revint en mémoire. Le fait que cela ne se soit pas passé comme il le fallut me fit mal, j'avais mal pour elle.

- Tu as saigné ? Je veux dire, à quel stade était la douleur ?

- Comme tu l'as remarqué, je me suis morfondue sur moi-même. Je n'ai pas arrêté de broyer du noir. J'imaginais sans cesse le pire, délaissant mes projets professionnels.

- Justement, en parlant de cela, comment se fait-il que je ne te voie jamais partir au boulot, comme pour moi ?

- J'ai... Edward, mon précédent employeur a fermé le cabinet. Je n'ai pas voulu reprendre ses locaux, préférant en faire un à mon goût. De plus, le bâtiment appartenant à une tierce personne, je ne me voyais pas refaire des papiers et tout le tralala, pour un jour, rendre tout cela.

- Mais, tu comptes retravailler ? Je veux dire, cela te ferait du bien, tu sais.

- Je vais retravailler. J'ai même trouvé mon local.

- Ah oui ? Et tu ne m'en as même pas parlé ?

Elle se réinstalla dans le canapé, avant de m'expliquer... Je l'imitais, prenant et déposant sa jambe droite sur mon genou gauche.

- A chaque fois que je partais, sans te dire où j'allais, à chaque fois qu'Angie me téléphonait, c'était pour prévoir mon futur cabinet. Tu sais qu'Angela est architecte ?

- Oui, je m'en souviens maintenant, mais..., tentai-je de comprendre, en la pointant du doigt.

- J'ai acheté un ancien bâtiment, dans lequel je mettrai mon futur cabinet de dentiste.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi je te voyais toujours partir de la maison sans me dire où tu te rendais, pourquoi je ne te voyais jamais aller au travail. Compris-je enfin.

- Mais, comment l'as-tu financé au fait ? Terminai-je rapidement.

- Un crédit et quelques économies. Ne t'en fais pas, c'est quelque chose de sûr.

- Tu ne crois pas que c'est...

- Edward, c'est mon projet, ma liberté. C'est aussi pour cela que je ne t'ai rien dit. Outre t'en faire la surprise, je savais aussi que tu te mêlerais de mes affaires, ce que je n'apprécie pas dans ces moments-là... Vois-tu, je voulais te faire la surprise un beau matin, lorsque tout serait enfin prêt. Voir ta réaction sur le moment, savoir ce que tu en penses, c'était ça mon idée. Cela dit, c'est arrivé beaucoup plus tôt que prévu, affirma-t-elle fortement.

- Sympa pour moi !

- Le prends pas mal, mais c'est mon projet et si tu donnes tes idées, j'ai l'impression qu'il serait le tien.

- Je comprends, t'en fais pas.

En vérité, je le comprenais, même si j'avais un besoin sans cesse de la protéger, de veiller sur elle, sans cesse un besoin d'être avec elle, de guider sa vie et de la conseiller, ce que je n'ai pas su faire.

- Je suis désolé, Bella ! Je m'en veux maintenant. J'ai été odieux avec toi, j'aurais dû t'écouter et être là pour toi dans cette épreuve.

- Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée, répéta-t-elle, derechef.

- Désolée, mais de quoi ?

- Pour cette histoire, pour tout !

- Non, c'est à moi d'être désolé, Bella ! J'aurais dû t'écouter, j'aurais dû t'aider et t'épauler, afin d'être avec toi ce jour-là.

- Je suis désolée pour la nuit de noces, pour nos nombreuses disputes.

Pourquoi parlait-elle de cela ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Que lui arrivait-il d'un seul coup ?

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend, tout à coup ?

- Depuis mon avortement, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et j'ai compris que je me suis comportée comme la pire des salopes.

- Ce n'est pas grave, on a déjà eu cette conversation, tu sais !

- Je tenais à m'excuser pour tout ce que je t'ai fait. J'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre, que j'ai compris mes erreurs. Tout à l'heure, quand tu m'as dit ces mots, j'ai réfléchi et... Je te promets, si tu acceptes de ne pas me quitter, je te promets que je serais une bonne épouse. Enfin, je vais changer et me montrer moins gamine.

Pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi subitement ? Etait-elle devenue dépressive ? Etait-elle malade psychologiquement ?

- Bella, tu te sens bien ? Déclarai-je, en touchant son front.

- Tous ces mots, poursuivit-elle, tous ces actes, ce n'était pas moi. A Las Vegas, dans l'ascenseur, j'étais énervée. Ce n'était pas moi, je ne pensais pas ce que je disais. Je te demande pardon !

- Je t'excuse Bella...

- Edward, je dois te dire une chose que je ne t'ai jamais dite.

- Quoi donc ?

- Tu te souviens, l'autre jour, ce qu'a dit Alice ?

- Euh...

- Le « Bella ne veut pas être avec toi, car elle t'aime, mais elle hésite à cause de James », tu t'en souviens ?

- Oui, mais...

- Ce n'était pas vrai. Certes, j'ai toujours hésité à cause de James, j'ai toujours été réticente. James a toujours influencé mon comportement, mes choix, mais je suis certaine d'une chose, c'est que je t'aime !

Ce n'est pas vrai, elle recommençait avec ça ?

- J'ai compris que je t'aimais et que je risquais de te perdre, mais... Edward, m'interpella-t-elle soudainement, me sortant même de ma rêverie.

Je relevais mon regard vers le sien avant qu'elle ne continue...

- J'aimerais porter plainte, j'aimerais que ces médecins et infirmières payent pour le mal qu'ils m'ont fait, j'aimerais leur faire payer leur comportement envers moi.

- On le fera, on entamera ensemble un procès contre eux.

- Non, je veux que ce soit toi qui les juge, je veux que ce soit toi qui les punisse...

Je ne pus lui laisser finir sa phrase, que je plongeais sur ses lèvres. Je voulais l'embrasser, profiter de ses lèvres, sans me soucier du reste.

* * *

_**Alors, verdict ?**_

_**Bon, c'est vrai qu'Edward n'a pas rapporté**_

_**les propos de Renée**_

_**à sa femme,**_

_**mais ça viendra.**_

_**vanina063 :**_

_Je te réponds ici_

Elle n'a rien dit à Edward,

car elle a eu peur de sa réaction,

peur qu'il la quitte.

Enfin, tu as pu le lire dans ce chapitre.

Par contre,

le fait qu'Angie prenne le sujet de l'avortement

comme d'un truc simple,

sans importance,

je pencherai plutôt pour l'inverse,

mais ce n'est que mon avis.

Merci pour ta review, bisous la miss :-)

* * *

_**anges012 :**_

Si ces deux infirières ont réagi ainsi,

ce n'est pas sans raison.

Tu sauras tout très vite.

Je sais, tu dois te dire qu'à chaque fois,

je dis cela,

mais je ne peux malheureusement t'en dire plus;

C'est pourtant la stricte vérité.

Sinon, le fait que Bella ait mal,

comme je l'ai dit plus haut,

j'ai choisi cela pour que cela fasse plus vrai.

T'en fais pas, cela passera avec le temps,

mais surtout avec l'aide d'Edward.

Quant à sa réaction,

tu as pu la lire par toi même dans ce chapitre.

Bisous et merci pour ta review :-)

* * *

_**magali :**_

Certes, l'avortement est gore,

mais il es réel.

En effet, je me suis inspirée d'une histoire,

racontée sur un forum.

Je n'ai fait que copier-coller.

Dans mon histoire,

il s'agit du Julian's hospital,

mais en vrai,

je ne sais pas, ce n'était pas écrit.

Bisous la miss et merci pour ta review :-)

* * *

_**A samedi**_

_**Merci à vous toutes**_

_**Prenez soin de vous**_

_**Gros bisous, **__**LuneBlanche :-)**_


	36. Chapitre 34 : Un mois plus tard

_**Bonsoir à toutes,**_

_**tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard de quatre jours. Comme vous savez, je suis étudiante en musique et j'avais concerts sur concerts. Ayant rattrapé l'avance que j'avais pris, je n'avais plus de chapitre en stock. Du coup, comme tous mes chapitres d'avance ont été utilisés et n'ayant pas pu écrire la suite, je n'ai pas posté. Voilà pourquoi aucun chapitre a été publié samedi.**_

_**Rassurez-vous, je suis en vacance (Zone A), donc je vais pouvoir écrire et m'avancer.**_

_**Sinon, pour ce chapitre, on fait un bon dans le temps. Pas énorme, je vous rassure, mais on fait un bond d'un mois entier. Quelques réponses à certaines questions seront présentes dans ce chapitre, mais pas toutes.**_

**_Bonne lecture :-)_**

* * *

Un mois. Un mois que je connaissais la vérité. Un mois que le comportement de ma femme s'était nettement amélioré, un mois que nous rayonnions de bonheur. Un mois que je lui avais promis de les juger moi-même, un mois que les choses avaient bougé. J'étais fier de moi, j'avais tenu ma promesse. Certes, au départ, j'étais réticent, mais bien vite, je me suis laissé convaincre. Il ne fallait pas que cela se reproduise. En un mois, nous n'avions pas cessé une seule seconde de parler, si bien que nos relations s'étaient améliorées.

- A quoi tu penses ? Me questionna ma femme, allongée à mes côtés.

- Je pensais à tout ce dont nous avions discuté durant ces dernier mois, à toute cette histoire, au fait que j'ai fait payer cet hôpital pour te ce qu'ils t'ont fait.

- Je suis contente, m'avoua-t-elle, sa tête couchée sur mon torse.

- De quoi ? Me enquis-je, resserrant mes bras autour d'elle.

- Cette histoire, le fait d'avoir arrêté les méchants... Ca c'est bien fini, dit-elle en souriant.

- Oui, confirmai-je, sans grande conviction.

- Tu n'as pas l'air content ? Ca te plaît pas que les méchants aient quitté l'hôpital ?

- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est que... J'aurais aimé les punir, leur citer la sentence moi-même, mais ce n'était pas possible...

- ... étant donné que tu étais mon mari, je sais, termina-t-elle pour moi.

Je soufflais. Inévitablement, lorsque ma femme m'avait confié toute cette histoire, lorsque Isabella m'avait demandé de juger moi-même les médecins et infirmières ayant participé de loin ou de près à son avortement, je savais que je ne pas devais m'impliquer davantage. Cependant, l'un comme l'autre espérions que la décision serait juste et rapide. Même si je ne pouvais pas avoir l'enquête en charge, j'avais usé de mon influence pour que cette histoire soit rapidement réglée par un confrère spécialisé dans les affaires de ce genre et pourtant présent dans un autre compté.

- Tu sais, si nous n'étions pas si proches ou même en couple, j'aurais été plus féroce et plus... Je ne les aurais pas laissé passer avec un simple avertissement.

- Oui, mais il faut s'estimer heureux que l'hôpital les aient renvoyés. D'ailleurs, on ne peut rien espérer de plus, me rappela-t-elle.

- C'est vrai, mais ils ne te feront plus rien, maintenant, alors tu peux être tranquille avec cela. Je sais que toute cette histoire te pèse encore.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment cela qui me pèse. Je veux dire, cette histoire de ne jamais connaître notre bébé me torture l'esprit... Et puis... savoir qu'ils pourront à nouveau exercer dans un autre hôpital que le Julian's, ne m'enchante guère. Ils pourront toujours recommencer leur petit manège dans un autre établissement.

- Je ne pense pas...

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?

Bella s'était maintenant relevée sur ses coudes.

- Ben, Carlisle m'a dit que depuis cela, le Dr Campbell a pris une retraite anticipée. Apparemment, il était en saturation depuis quelques mois, d'où ses propos envers toi.

- Et les infirmières ?

- Elles ont fini par démissionner pour rejoindre à nouveau l'université, mais j'ignore dans quelle branche.

- Ben j'espère que leur nouvelle formation sera plus apte à supporter ces comportements.

- Ne t'en fais pas ! Souris-je.

J'aimais la voir ainsi, j'aimais la voir vivante.

- Ton père travaille toujours au Julian's ? Me questionna ma femme.

- En fait, maman m'a dit tout à l'heure, lorsque tu étais sous la douche, que depuis peu, papa avait démissionné. Il a reçu une proposition pour le Royal's hospital.

Suite à cette histoire, mon père travaillant au Julian's, cet hôpital même où Bella s'était faite avortée, avait préféré quitter cet endroit. Fort heureusement pour lui, il a pu, dans la foulée, trouver un autre hôpital, plus prestigieux que le précédent et où les soins effectués étaient meilleurs.

- Le Royal hospital ? Tu veux dire, l'hôpital des stars et des riches ?

- C'est tout à fait ça, confirmai-je, devant sa joie enfantine;

- C'est génial. Il devrait accepter. Ainsi, je pourrais trouver des prétextes pour me faire soigner. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils y soignaient Robert Pattinson pour dépression. Tu t'imagines ? Je pourrais y aller et je bifurquerai avant le bureau de Carlisle, pour me rendre dans la chambre de la star.

- Oui et ses gardes du corps ne te laisserait pas rentrer ! Me moquai-je gentiment.

- Pas si je fais croire que je suis une infirmière ou que je me suis trompée.

Bella et son dévouement envers la célèbre star de cinéma...

- Tu sais que je vais finir par être jaloux ? La taquinai-je.

- Oui, mais tu sais bien que Rob restera mon unique amour, m'offrit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Ah ouais ? Ok, alors c'est officiel, je suis jaloux ! Me plaignis-je, les bras croisés sur mon torse.

- Oh, mais je sais que tu bluffes ! Tu bluffes toujours, de toute façon !

Comme pour illustrer mes propos, je fis mine de tourner la tête, me renfrognant comme un enfant de cinq ans n'ayant pas eu son jouet fétiche.

- OK, alors puisque c'est ainsi, je fais la grève du sexe pendant six mois !

- Tu n'arriverais pas tenir, lui dis-je.

Bien évidemment, c'était plus moi qui ne tiendrait pas, mais je m'en contrefichais. J'aimais ce petit jeu que nous avions installé depuis ces quatre derniers jours. Ce fut aussi à cette période, que nous avions recommencé à être intime. Bien qu'au départ elle me repoussa, car elle craignait d'avoir mal, depuis nos retrouvailles, il y a quatre jours, on ne cessait de se rapprocher, de se taquiner. Nos corps aussi le réclamaient d'ailleurs.

Pourtant, au début, j'ai bien cru ne jamais avoir droit à cela, du fait de la tristesse constante de ma femme. C'est vrai, Bella n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, mais petit à petit, elle a fini par se calmer, jusqu'à devenir proche de moi. Si bien que nos nuits étaient... torrides. A priori, discuter avec elle de longues heures durant et pendant plusieurs jours avait du bon. Fort heureusement pour nous, mon père était en vacances pour quelques jours, sinon...

- Si, j'y arriverai ! Me réveilla-t-elle de mes songes.

Elle avait parlé ces derniers mots en se levant du lit. Bien évidemment, je la retins de ma main, posée sur son ventre. Elle sourit, se forçant à s'échapper de ma prise

- Tu vois, c'est toi qui veut rester !

- Non, c'est toi qui me retient, me contredit-elle, près de mon corps, proche mes lèvres désormais.

- Euh... Non, je crois pas, moi !

A peine eus-je dit ces mots, que je la lâchais.

- Cela dit, restée ici, à tes côtés, ne me plaît plus !

Elle se pencha sur mes lèvres, mais ne les toucha pas. Je me penchai pour les capturer, mais elle se recula. C'était prévisible. Depuis quelques temps, Isabella aimait me promettre un baiser pour me le reprendre ensuite. Un peu comme là, un peu comme ces derniers jours...

- Hey, mon baiser ? Criai-je, depuis mon lit.

- Viens le chercher, assena-t-elle, arpentant le couloir en petite culotte et débardeur.

La voir se déhancher ainsi me tenta, mais puisqu'elle voulait jouer, j'allais la faire languir. Aussi, bien qu'elle eut espéré que je lui courre après, je ne fis rien et restai à ma place. Rapidement, je pus la sentir revenir sur le lit, faire comme si de rien n'était. Moi, je faisais semblant de dormir.

- Je sais que tu ne dors pas, se manifesta-t-elle, au bout de quelques secondes.

Je ne répondis rien, faisant semblant de ne pas l'entendre.

- Tu ne dors pas, tes lèvres ont bougé.

Je me montrais toujours muet.

- Tu souris, je t'ai vu !

J'ouvris les yeux, la vis assise sur mon lit et me levai. Je la fixais, avant de l'attraper sous les aisselles.

- Edward, tu me chatouilles, rit-elle aux éclats.

- Alors, on réveille son époux, hein ?

Je me vengeais, en la chatouillant encore plus. Dire que l'on agissait comme des gamins serait exact, mais comme des gamins heureux et amoureux, serait encore plus vrai.

- Edward... tu... me... arrête, articula-t-elle difficilement, sous le coup de ma douce torture.

- Ca t'apprendra à me réveiller, l'accusai-je.

- OK, pou... pouce... Temps mort !

Afin qu'elle puisse reprendre son souffle, uniquement pour cela d'ailleurs, je la lâchais. Elle se recoiffa, avant de me regarder.

- Tu arriveras toujours à tes fins, par vrai ?

- Mes fins ?

- Me mettre dans ton lit ! Ca fait partie de tes plans, je me trompe ?

- Vous me connaissez bien, j'ai l'impression, chère Madame Cullen !

- Plus que vous ne le pensez, cher Monsieur Cullen !

Comme pour accompagner ses mots, je me penchais sur ses lèvres. Cela dit, je me ravisais au dernier moment.

- C'est pas juste, tu n'as pas le droit de me tenter comme tu le fais, chouina-t-elle.

- Ce n'est que revanche !

- Ah ouais ?

- Ouais !

Avant même qu'elle n'ajoute quoi que ce soit, Bella plongea sur mes lèvres. Sur le coup étonné, je me repris bien vite et me laissais aller dans ses tentatives. Elle se voulait entreprenante, elle se voulait femme fatale, mais elle ignorait qu'en faisant cela, elle me tentait plus qu'autre chose.

- Bella...

Bien évidemment, elle ne répondit pas et en profita même pour me forcer à m'allonger. Au départ, j'étais réticent, mais quand je vis qu'elle caressait mon membre par-dessus mon boxer, je me fis tout petit et lui obéis. Je sais que cela peut paraître pervers, mais se faire tripoter de la sorte par votre femme le matin, ne permettait pas de penser correctement ou pas avec son cerveau.

Même s'ils furent, en premier lieu, aussi gentils et anodins que possible, nos baisers devinrent rapidement fougueux. Bella entreprit même de jouer avec ma lèvre inférieure. Je me laissais faire, ne voulant pas la brusquer. Elle était assise sur mon torse, jouant avec sa langue et déposant des baisers, partout sur mon visage, avant de descendre sur mes pectoraux, par-dessus mon t-shirt. Très vite, elle me força à enlever mon haut, mais ne voulant pas être le seul, je retirais son débardeur. Dire qu'elle était avec les seins à l'air, n'était pas une surprise pour moi, dans ce sens, où je savais très bien comment ma femme était vêtue.

Je prenais un malin plaisir à jouer avec ses tétons, les triturant, les malaxant. J'étais parfaitement conscient de l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait, lorsque je tripotais ces derniers, que je ne me cachais pas pour le faire. Je pus même l'entendre prononcé mon prénom. Elle appréciait, tout comme je m'en doutais.

Je fis ensuite descendre mes baisers le long de son ventre plat et nu, afin de rejoindre sa féminité. Je m'arrêtais à la barrière de sa culotte et déposais une multitude de baisers mouillés sur celle-ci. Mon épouse bougea des hanches, voulant plus, ce que je lui offris volontiers. Je retirais soigneusement, avec mes dents qui plus est, son petit et dernier sous-vêtement. Je soufflais sur sa féminité, avant d'y plonger ma bouche. Ses lèvres intimes étaient mouillées et chaudes, tout comme d'habitude. Je lapais, aspirais son suc, si bien qu'il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant qu'elle jouisse. Je ne voulais cependant pas qu'elle se libère sans moi, ce qui serait bien, mais habituel. Je me dépêchais donc de rentrer en elle, me déplaçant lentement, puis rapidement.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je me déversais en elle, avant de m'affaler comme un bébé, à ses côtés.

- J'aime ces moments, ils sont si rares !

- Moi aussi, ma chérie.

Je souris, avant d'entrelacer nos doigts. J'embrassais sa main, avant de me jeter sur ses lèvres. J'étais prêt pour un second round, mais malheureusement pour nous, la sonnette retentit.

- Empêché par le gong, râlai-je.

- Tu vas ouvrir ?

- Et pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que tu prends moins de temps que moi pour t'habiller. Parce que théoriquement, je squatte ta maison. Parce que tu es l'homme de la maison.

- Et toi, la femme de maison ! L'imitai-je, sur le même ton.

- J'ai une idée, tu descends, tu regardes qui c'est et pendant ce temps, je mets quelque chose de plus présentable.

Bien que nous parlions, le visiteur ne s'arrêta pas de sonner, lui.

- On devrait y aller tous les deux, il ou elle s'impatiente, me proposa ma douce.

- Très bien ! Concédai-je.

Elle attrapa un débardeur avec un bas de jogging, les enfila avant de descendre avec moi. Quant à moi, j'avais opté pour l'option jean-torse nu. Au bout de quelque seconde, une fois arrivés au rez-de-chaussée, nous ouvrions la porte ensemble.

- Bonjour les enfants, nous salua une voix familière.

- Renée ? S'enquit Bella.

- Oh, je vois que mon arrivée te réjouit !

- Que fais-tu ici ? Et à cette heure en plus ? Manifesta-t-elle son mécontentement.

- Calme-toi ma fille. J'étais venue te voir, je dois te parler d'un truc très important.

- Ca ne pouvait pas attendre ?

- Non, je le crains. Joli ton accoutrement, Edward !

- Bon, maman ! Tu craches le morceau, oui ?

- Tiens, ce n'est plus Renée, maintenant ?

Une chose cependant qui n'avait pas changé, durant ce dernier mois: les relations entre Bella et sa mère.

- Peu importe !

- Renée, que nous vaut votre visite ? Tentai-je changer de sujet;

- Oh ! Et bien, comme vous le savez tous les deux, suite à ton avortement, j'ai décalé la date du mariage.

- Oui, c'est vrai que tu as fait un acte héroïque, maugréa Bella.

Sa mère la fusilla du regard, avant de poursuivre...

- Je savais que ton avortement c'était mal passé, qu'il te fallait du soutien.

- Tu parles d'un soutien, pfff ! Sans cesse dans mes jupons ! C'est sûr que là, j'ai pu me reposer.

- Bella, je sais que tu es en colère contre moi pour le passé, mais...

- Non, je ne suis pas en colère, je t'en veux. Ce n'est pas la même chose !

Ma belle-mère sembla l'ignorer et continua...

- Bref, je suis venue pour te dire, que maintenant, je n'ai pas de témoin, ni de demoiselle d'honneur. Tu accepterais de remplir ce rôle ?

- C'est une plaisanterie ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Renée, j'ai toujours une dent contre toi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je viendrai à ton mariage, cracha ma femme.

- J'ai besoin de toi, s'exclama la quinquagénaire, les yeux humides.

- Oh, ça y est, elle va pleurer !

- J'ai mal de t'avoir blessée par le passé, mais ne pourrait-on pas faire table rase de tout cela ? Ne pourrait-on pas faire abstraction des querelles ?

- Je ne crois pas, non !

- Pourtant, tu n'as aucune pudeur à te montrer vêtue ainsi. Tu n'as donc pas de gêne à venir à la cérémonie, lui reprocha-t-elle.

- Non, c'est hors de question. Je ne peux pas faire comme si de rien n'était, je ne peux pas oublier le passé et faire bonne figure ce jour-là. Ce serait trop pour moi !

- Tu es comme ça parce que c'est ton manque certain pour les relations sexuelles ? Je sais qu'un avortement empêche de coucher avec son mari, mais cela pourrait expliquer les sautes d'humeur d'une femme, tes sautes d'humeur à toi.

OK, c'était encore pire que ce que je croyais. Heureusement que j'ai préféré ignorer ce que Renée m'avait dit, un mois avant, sinon, cela aurait sans doute conduit à la ruine de mon couple. J'avais préféré oublier cette idée et ne rien dire à Bella... Mais, en revoyant Renée, tout me revint en mémoire. J'étais plus que jamais sûr de mes choix.

- Je n'ai pas de saute d'humeur, OK ? Enfin, là, j'en ai, mais c'est toi qui m'en procure. Et puis, pour ta gouverne, mon médecin m'a incitée à coucher avec mon époux après trois semaines d'arrêt. Ce qui signifie que ça fait quatre merveilleux jours qu'Edward et moi avons fait l'amour, car quand on s'aime, on fait l'amour et on ne couche pas, lui cracha-t-elle en pleine figure.

- Alors, pourquoi es-tu si méchante envers moi ?

- Edward, aide-moi, me supplia ma douce.

- Ce que Bella essaye de vous dire, c'est que depuis son avortement, le médecin lui a clairement donné l'autorisation d'être plus intime avec moi, après trois semaines. Hors, ce délais est passé, puisque cela a fait un mois samedi, soit il y a cinq jours, que l'avortement a eu lieu. Si Bella, en revanche est si... distante et froide avec vous, c'est tout simplement, car elle vous en veut encore du passé.

- Mais, j'ai changé !

- Bah, on dirait pas !

- Mais, Bella...

- Mais, Renée, l'imita mon épouse.

- Bon stop ! On ne va pas recommencer.

- C'est elle qui a commencé en venant ici !

- Bella !

- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais jamais dû...

- C'est sûr, tu aurais ne jamais revenir dans ma vie et...

Un léger coup porté à la porte interrompit ma femme, nous surprenant en même temps.

- Tu es venue, ton chauffeur t'attend !

- Mais, Bella, je n'ai pas pris de taxi. J'ai ma voiture, se défendit Renée.

- Oh lala, un crime va avoir lieu. Attention, l'alcoolique de service a pris le volant en état d'ébriété, la rembarra Bella.

- Bella, tu attendais quelqu'un ? M'intéressai-je, afin de calmer la situation.

- Non et toi ?

- Non !

Je me dirigeai vers la porte et l'ouvris rapidement. Cela dit, je ne vis rien, le champ de vision devant moi était vide. Génial, le visiteur était parti. Je m'apprêtais à refermer la porte, quand soudain, mon regard dévia sur le sol et aperçus un petit paquet rectangulaire. Je le pris, refermai la porte et me dirigeai vers le salon, là où se trouvaient les deux femmes.

- Un admirateur secret, Edward ?

- Je ne crois pas, c'est un paquet qui t'est personnellement adressé, Bella !

- Ah bon ? Qui cela peut bien être ? Se réjouit-elle.

Elle attrapa la boîte. Je souris, même si cela me semblait curieux. Bella avait-elle un admirateur secret ?

- Oh bon sang ! Jura Renée.

Je reportais mon attention sur la boîte et me figeais. Qui avait osé ? Qui avait pu faire cela ? Ce n'était pas possible, on devait rêver. Bella, quant à elle, n'était plus avec nous, devenu blanche d'un seul coup. Son corps tremblait, avant qu'elle ne s'effondre sur le canapé.

_**Alors, verdict ?**_

_**Bon, c'est vrai qu'Edward n'a pas rapporté**_

_**les propos de Renée**_

_**à sa femme,**_

_**mais ça viendra.**_

_**magali :**_

_Je te réponds ici_

Je suis contente que ta fic te détende après el boulot.

Je te remercie de m'avoir signalé cette erreur,

je vais la corriger.

J'espère juste ne pas oublier entre temps,

car j'ai une petite mémoire de poisson :-)

Quant à ces infirmières, tout sera dit très vite.

Merci pour ta review, bisous la miss :-)

* * *

_**anges0112:**_

Au début, il l'a mal pris,

certes,

mais bien qu'il ait compris,

rien ne sera facile pour eux.

Je leur réserve plein de choses encore

_**(sourire malicieux)**_

ce qui n'est pas encore pour tout de suite,

comme tu l'as deviné.

L'histoire des infirmières sera connue assez rapidement.

Bisous et merci pour ta review mamzelle :-)

* * *

_**vicki**_

Salut la miss,

je suis contente que tu trouves cette histoire toujours aussi bien.

J'ai parfois peur que mes lectrices se lassent de mes écrits,

mais apparemment, non.

Sinon, pour Edward,

je pense que tu as obtenu ta réponse.

Si tu as d'autres questions,

n'hésite pas ;)

* * *

_**Merci à vous toutes**_

_**A samedi**_

_**Prenez soin de vous**_

_**Gros bisous, **__**LuneBlanche :-)**_


	37. Chapitre 35 : Le paquet surprise

_**Bonsoir à toutes,**_

**_timing parfait, pfiou ! Désolée de poster à 23 heures et des brouettes, mais je n'ai pas pu le faire plus tôt, journée hypra chargée._**

**_Sinon, trèves de plaisanterie, ce chapitre devient plus que sérieux. En effet, on va enfin savoir ce que contient ce petit colis piégé._**

**_Je sais que pour certaines, ce chapitre peut-être sans grand intérêt, mais il en a un. Tout sera clair dans le prochain chapitre, promis ! S_**_**érieusement, **__**dans le prochain chapitre, Bella évoluera enfin.**_

**_A tout à l'heure :-)_**

* * *

Bella, après avoir découvert ce paquet mystère, s'était effondrée sur le canapé. Ses membres ne répondaient plus, son corps tremblait sans cesse. Son visage était paniqué et inquiet. Quant à ses yeux, ils versaient des larmes, mais aucun sanglot ne sortit. La voir ainsi m'a inquiété plus que de raison.

- Bella ? La secouai-je un peu.

Elle fixa un point fixe droit devant elle, ne me répondant toujours pas.

- Bella ?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Renée qui parla, mais aucune amélioration ne se présentait devant nous.

- Que lui arrive-t-il ? S'inquiéta ma belle-mère.

- Je crois qu'elle fait une crise d'angoisse.

- Mais qui a pu faire cela ? Pourquoi elle ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondis-je laconiquement.

- J'ai besoin de sortir, m'excusai-je quelques secondes.

Comme pris par une envie, je me précipitais à l'extérieur, espérant rattraper le livreur et/ou le destinataire. J'espérais obtenir un quelconque indice, me permettant d'en savoir plus sur cette histoire.

Je me précipitais rapidement à l'extérieur, mais ne vis personne. Le jardin, ainsi que la cour, semblaient vides. Je repartais bredouille.

- Alors ? S'enquit Renée.

- Pas de livreur !

- Mais qu'allons-nous faire, alors ?

- Bonjour la compagnie, nous saluèrent chaleureusement les Swan.

Depuis un mois, Alice, Emmett et parfois Charlie, avaient l'habitude de venir nous voir au moins deux fois par semaine. D'ailleurs, leurs relations avec ma femme s'étaient nettement améliorées.

- Ah, vous tombez bien ! Quand vous êtes arrivés, avez-vous vu quelqu'un sortir de l'allée ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

Je déviais mon regard vers la boîte, posée sur la table basse du salon et m'expliquais.

- Bella a reçu un paquet surprise.

- Génial, c'est quoi ? Se réjouit Emmett, en se dirigeant vers la dite boîte.

Je soupirais, sachant que la partie serait dure, très dure.

- Le cadavre d'un chien ! Lâchai-je subitement.

- Ah ah, tu sais que tu es drôle ? Se moqua-t-il.

- Regarde par toi-même !

Emmett me fixa l'espace d'une seconde, comme pour scinder ma sincérité, puis se rua sur le paquet. A en voir son visage terrifié, il comprit que tout ceci était vrai.

- Qui a osé ? S'écria Alice.

- On l'ignore, dis-je.

- C'est arrivé il y a combien de temps ? Renchérit-elle.

- Quelques minutes avant que vous n'arriviez, continuai-je.

- Moi, je dis que c'est une erreur.

- Emmett, tu crois vraiment que c'est une erreur ? Tu crois vraiment que ce paquet était destiné à quelqu'un d'autre ? C'est clairement écrit « A l'attention d'Isabella Cullen », assenai-je, en lui montrant l'étiquette.

- C'est pas possible, on devrait pouvoir trouver de qui ça vient. Si ça se trouve, c'est un petit rigolo ou..., débuta Emmett.

- Alice, tu penses que ton père pourrait trouver qui est le coupable ? Questionnai-je ma belle-soeur, en ignorant le cousin de ma femme.

- Je pense, mais...

- Bella, ça va ? Nous interrompit Emmett, accroupi face à elle.

Tous nos regards se portèrent vers Bella. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de grandes différences.

- Elle est comme ça depuis longtemps ? Nous quémanda-t-il depuis le fauteuil.

- Quelques minutes, oui, confirmai-je.

- Bella ? Tu m'entends, Bella ? Parle-moi ! Insista-t-il.

Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. La voir ainsi me fit mal, mais le pire fut lorsque j'entrais dans une colère noire.

- Bon, Bella, tu parles oui ? M'emportai-je.

- Edward, non ! Pas comme ça, me sermonna Alice.

Je la regardais, avant de me diriger vers Bella.

- Bella, mon ange, tu m'entends ? Repris-je plus calmement.

Comme je m'en doutais, aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Je commençais à perdre espoir, car elle n'avait jamais agi ainsi. C'est vrai, pourquoi se braquer et ne plus rien laisser sortir de son corps, à part des larmes et des tremblements, juste après avoir reçu un colis piégé ? Vous aviez de quoi devenir fou, non ?

- Que pouvons-nous faire ? S'enquit le cousin des Swan.

- Emmett, il n'y a rien à faire. Il faut juste attendre que cela s'arrange.

- Parce que tu crois, toi, la grande Alice, tu crois sérieusement que Bella va réagir ?

- Je l'espère !

- Mais bien sûr ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu penses tout savoir que...

- Je ne pense pas tout savoir, je...

- Bella ?

A m'entendre dire son prénom, tous les Swan présents dans la pièce, se turent et me rejoignirent. Sur le coup, ne voulant pas les entendre se chamailler, j'ai opté pour l'option « fixer ma femme », mais bien vite, quand j'ai remarqué que celle-ci était différente, j'ai pris peur. Bella semblait respirer plus bruyamment et plus fortement que d'habitude et son visage... et bien, il était...

- Oh merde ! Jura Alice.

Je paniquais légèrement.

- Son visage, il est... tout... tout rouge ! Bégaya celle-ci.

- Edward, que pouvons-nous faire ? Répéta Emmett.

Renée, quant à elle, semblait être aussi absente que possible. Son visage reflétait toute l'inquiétude qu'une mère pouvait avoir à ce moment-là. Pourtant, il fallait que j'agisse, il fallait que je bouge. Comme pris par une soudaine pulsion, je levais ma main et giflais son visage. Ce n'était pas une gifle atroce, voire phénoménale. Non, loin de là. La claque que j'avais affligé à ma femme, était plutôt douce, mais rapide, afin de la faire réagir.

- Ca a marché, elle a bougé !

Ne voulant pas voir cela, j'ai préféré tourné la tête, lorsque ma main eut touché son visage. Cela dit, à peine son cousin avait-il crié ces mots, que mon visage se reporta sur ma femme.

- Bella, ça va ?

- Le petit chien, il... il...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, qu'elle fondit en larmes dans mes bras. Il lui fallut bien une bonne dizaine de minute, avant de se calmer. Ses larmes étaient toujours là, mais ma femme était désormais calme. Ma gifle eut l'effet escompté, finalement.

- Est-ce que... C'est Puppy ?

- Puppy ? M'étonnai-je.

C'était qui, ce Puppy ?

- Mon petit chien. Est-ce que c'est... lui, murmura-t-elle les derniers mots.

- Euh... Non, bien sûr que non ! M'empressai-je de la rassurer.

J'avais peut-être parlé un peu trop vite, j'avais peut-être été trop sûr de moi. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle avait eu un chien.

- Edward, je peux te parler ? Me demanda Alice.

- Bien sûr, je te suis !

- Emmett, Renée, leur indiquai-je la direction de ma femme.

Je la laissais passer devant moi, la suivant derrière. Je pris le soin de fermer la porte derrière moi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Tu es devenu fou ?

- Non, je ne crois pas. J'ai juste... pas supporté cette situation et j'ai délicatement posé ma main sur sa joue. La vitesse a influencé votre témoignage sur la force.

- Je ne parlais pas de cela !

- Et de quoi, alors ?

- Puppy ! Pourquoi tu lui as dit que ce n'était pas son chien ?

- Bella n'a jamais eu de chien !

- Si, peut-être qu'elle ne t'en a jamais parlé, mais Bella a eu un chien. Vois-tu, Bella était folle d'un petit golden retriever, prénommé Puppy ! Hors, un beau matin, comme elle en avait l'habitude, elle a laissé sortir son chien sur la terrasse, le temps de quelque seconde. En revenant le chercher, il avait disparu. Elle l'a cru écrasé par une voiture et enterré par une quelconque personne, mais le revoir ce soir a été un vrai choc pour elle. Le fait de le lui cacher ne sera pas bon pour elle. J'ai peur que ce soit pire, quand elle connaîtra la vérité.

- Je comprends !

- Non, tu ne comprends pas justement !

Qu'est-ce que je ne comprenais pas ?

- Ce chien était beaucoup plus important qu'un simple clébard. C'était le chien idéal ! Tu l'aurais connu, tu l'aurais apprécié.

Alice fixa le sol, avant de reprendre :

- Quand il avait disparu, Bella a pleuré sa mort pendant des jours, elle... Elle passait des heures dehors à le chercher, des moments à enquêter sur sa disparition, en vain.

Oui, en somme, c'était un simple chien. Je n'ai jamais aimé les chiens, je ne voyais pas pourquoi il fallait en faire tout un fromage.

- Pourquoi se comporter ainsi, pour un simple chien ?

- Ce chien, comme tu dis, c'est celui qui lui a permis d'oublier cette histoire avec James. Quand ce salaud a... Quand il a... Bref, après cette histoire, Bella, ne pouvant plus tolérer les regards sur elle, a tenté de se suicider. Mon père, ne supportant plus cette situation, lui a offert un chien. Petit à petit, la situation s'est nettement améliorée, jusqu'à ce que Bella reprenne goût à la vie.

Je comprenais mieux maintenant. Je comprenais pourquoi ce chien, nommé Puppy, avait une telle importance pour Bella. Je comprenais pourquoi Bella avait réagi ainsi, en voyant son corps sans vie. Ou plutôt, en voyant le haut de son corps sans vie.

- Edward, j'aimerais aller me reposer, m'informa Bella, qui venait de nous rejoindre.

- Bien sûr ! Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- Je...

- On va vous laisser. Maman, tu viens ?

- Alice, j'aimerais te parler, ma chérie.

- Pas le temps ! Je dois aller voir Jasper, s'éclipsa-t-elle, en attrapant ses affaires.

Certes, les relations entre Bella et sa mère n'étaient pas au beau fixe, mais celles entre Alice et Renée étaient un peu mieux, mais sans une énorme différence, cela dit.

- Mais, je dois te parler, c'est important. Vois-tu, mon mariage était prévu...

Renée tentait de converser avec Alice, qui elle, était déjà à l'extérieur.

- Attends, je dois te demander..., s'entêta ma belle-mère, courant après sa fille.

- Ah, les femmes ! Rit Emmett.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser. J'emporte la boîte avec moi, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, afin que Bella ne l'entende pas.

Je lui souris, avant de fermer la porte derrière eux.

- Edward, c'était Puppy ?

C'était plus une affirmation, qu'une question.

- Oui !

Elle fondit à nouveau en larmes.

- Je suis désolé, Bella ! Je sais que c'est dur, mais crois-moi, tu en auras d'autre.

- Ce n'était pas qu'un simple chien, Edward ! C'était mon chien, mon bébé ! Cria-t-elle, toujours en larmes.

- Alice m'a déjà expliqué !

Elle se blottit dans mes bras et je m'empressais de l'enlacer.

- Je suis sûre que c'est James !

Je le repoussais, afin de me la voir, mais toujours en la tenant contre moi.

- James ? Pourquoi cela serait-il l'affaire de James ?

- Tu n'as pas vu comment son corps était scindé en deux ? Il n'y a qu'un malade pour faire cela.

- James n'est pas... Il est détraqué sexuellement, mais c'est tout. T'en fais pas, James ne te fera plus de mal.

- Ah oui ? Tu en es sûr ?

- Oui !

- Edward, j'ai si peur. S'il s'en est pris à mon chien, à qui s'en prendra-t-il ensuite ? J'ai déjà perdu un être cher, je ne veux pas en perdre un autre. Je n'en aurais pas la force.

- Tu ne perdras personne, d'accord ? On va tout faire pour coincer James !

- Ah oui ? Et quoi ?

- Et bien, déjà... pour commencer, tu pourrais accepter de rouvrir le dossier.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt, il a attaqué une nouvelle victime. Ton témoignage, lié à celui de la fille, permettrait de le coincer.

- Je ne sais pas, je... J'aimerais y réfléchir.

- Je comprends... enfin, je veux dire, tu as le droit de réfléchir, bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi.

- J'ai besoin de réfléchir, car pendant des années, j'avais peur de James. J'avais peur d'entamer un procès contre lui, mais plus je vieillis, plus je me rends compte que j'ai eu tord. Je me dis que c'est peut-être ma seule chance de le coincer, mais j'ai encore peur. J'aimerais avoir le temps de réfléchir.

- Le temps, c'est bien ce qui nous manque. Tout doit aller très vite, Bella !

- J'ai besoin de temps, j'ai besoin de réfléchir à tête reposée !

* * *

**Alors, verdict ?**

_**Bella va-t-elle accepter ?**_

_**Un petit avant goût de déjà vu,**_

_**je le crains,**_

_**mais cette fois-ci...**_

_**mystère et boule de gomme.**_

_**anges0112 :**_

_Je te réponds ici_

Je suis contente,

que comme toujours,

tu adores cette fiction :-)

Pour le petit moment,

c'est vrai,

il ne durera pas longtemps.

Quant au paquet,

tu as eu ta réponse dans ce chapitre.

Tu t'étais imaginé cela ?

Merci pour ta review

* * *

_**magali :**_

Déjà, merci pour ta review

Merci et bonnes vacances à toi aussi :-)

Tu penses que cela vient de James,

mais si je te dis de qui vient ce paquet mystère,

l'histoire n'aura plus grand intérêt d'être.

Quant à la décision de Bella,

si elle va accepter d'être son témoin,

j'hésite encore à vrai dire.

Par contre,

je vais te rassurer,

il y aura bientôt un bébé en route

et il vivra celui-là.

Mais tu me connais bien, apparemment,

car comme tu l'as deviné,

James fera un truc pendant la grossesse de Bella.

Je suis contente que tu ne te lasses pas de ma fic,

avec le temps.

c'est super, je trouve ^^

Gros bisous mamzelle :-)

* * *

_**Merci à vous toutes**_

_**A mercredi**_

_**Prenez soin de vous**_

_**Gros bisous, **__**LuneBlanche :-)**_


	38. Chapitre 36 : Une semaine plus tard

_**Bonsoir à toutes,**_

_**désolée pour cet énorme retard. A la base, j'étais en vacances et je m'étais dit, poster avec un jour de retard ne sera pas dramatique. Sauf qu'entre les travaux, les soucis, la famille... Ce n'est pas un jour de retard, mais plusieurs.**_

_**Ensuite, quand j'ai voulu poster, j'ai été malade. Du coup, cela a retardé ma publication.**_

_**Après, je me suis dit, il faut que j'écrive ce chapitre, maintenant que j'allais mieux (oui, car je ne l'avais pas encore fini), mais j'ai découvert les télénovelas et depuis, j'y suis accroc. Ce qui ne me permet pas d'écrire, car devant télé = pas devant ordi.**_

_****__**Par contre, j'ai mis à jour mon autre fiction "Ma désintox, pour elle, pour lui", celle où Bella est droguée, prostituée et mère célibataire. Edward, lui, en beau médecin, sera son client et amant. La Bella sûre d'elle et hautaine est décrite dans cette histoire. J'avais mis également en pause cette fic, mais depuis avant hier, elle est mise à jour. Pour la publication, je ferai en fonction de mon temps libre. Je ne préfère plus promettre de date, que je sais déjà ne pas pouvoir tenir. Donc, dès qu'un chapitre sur l'une de mes fics sera fini, je le posterai et ce sera ainsi pour mes fictions.**_

**_Quant à ce chapitre, je n'en dis pas plus._**

**_Bonne lecture :-)_**

* * *

Une semaine. Cela faisait une semaine que Bella pleurait la perte de son chien, une semaine que nous avions parlé, encore. Depuis quelques temps, c'était devenu notre passe-temps favori, en dehors du sexe. D'ailleurs, en parlant de cela, nous n'avions fait que parler, mais aucun rapprochement intime n'avait eu lieu entre nous. Je savais qu'une tension planait au-dessus de nos têtes, mais l'espace d'une semaine, l'espace de cette semaine, nous avions oublié toute cette histoire, oublié James et le passé de Bella. Nous nous étions rapprochés, plus comme des amis, que comme des amants. Bien que cela ne me dérange pas à ce moment précis, j'étais tout de même frustré.

- Bonjour, me salua-t-elle, les yeux endormis.

- Bien dormi ? M'enquis-je.

- Comme un bébé.

- Parfait !

Bien que j'aimais ma femme, il fallait que je l'écoute me raconter encore et toujours ces mêmes tourments, ces mêmes peines. N'allez pas croire que je n'en avais rien à faire de ce qu'elle me disait, non. J'étais simplement lasse d'entendre ces mêmes choses, si bien que je ne le fis que d'une oreille désormais. Cependant, hier soir avait été l'élément déclencheur. Cette nuit, Isabella m'a à nouveau permis d'avoir un nouvel orgasme.

- Edward ? Me surprit Bella.

Je tournais mon regard vers ma douce. Aussitôt, des flashs de notre nuit me revinrent en mémoire. Je nous imaginais se déhanchant ensemble : moi d'abord, puis ensuite elle. Je nous imaginais être en accord parfait ensemble, se chevauchant mutuellement et à tour de rôle. Je revoyais ses traits, son visage hanté par la jouissance ou même son corps se crisper sous l'effet de la délivrance.

- Edward, insista-t-elle.

Ne croyez que cette situation était anodine. Non, pour notre couple, cette situation était inespérée. Nous étions un couple qui avait besoin de beaucoup parler, pour arranger les choses. Je l'ai compris maintenant. Et cette semaine, c'était ce que nous avions fait. J'avais joué le rôle du psychologue, j'étais son psychologue personnel. Isabella m'a ouvert son coeur, me racontant la mort de son chien, jusqu'à se sentir mieux et me permettre d'en profiter. Si vous saviez le nombre de fois et les façons dont je l'ai prise, hier soir. Rien que d'y penser, j'étais au garde à vous. Il fallait que je me calme, il fallait...

- Edward, tu m'écoutes ?

- Pardon ! Tu disais ? Me repris-je.

- Tu ne m'écoutais pas, pas vrai ?

- Excuse-moi, fis-je d'un air pas vraiment désolé.

- Je ne t'en veux pas. Je t'ai tellement saoulé avec mes problèmes toute cette semaine, que maintenant, tu as le droit de souffler un peu.

- A qui la faute ? L'accusai-je, en rigolant.

C'était aussi ça désormais. Nous rions à gorge déployée, nous nous amusions comme des enfants, mais ce n'était pas vraiment différent d'avant la réception du colis piégé. Nous étions redevenus complice et je crois qu'il lui avait fallu quelques jours pour qu'elle se remette de cette tragédie.

- Bella, je suis content que tu aies réussi à remonter la pente rapidement, commençai-je. Je sais que me parler t'a fait du bien, mais...

- J'ai pris rendez-vous avec un psy, Edward ! Me coupa-t-elle.

- C'est vrai ?

Elle acquiesça.

- Mais... quand ?

Un pas de fait ! Isabella avait enfin fait un pas vers la guérison. Elle allait pouvoir avancer réellement. C'était une excellente opportunité.

- J'ai eu mon premier rendez-vous, il y a quatre jours et mon second rendez-vous avant hier et...

Je devrais y aller une fois par mois, sauf si je ressens le besoin de plus.

- Mais c'est super, me réjouis-je.

Si ma femme avait eu ses deux rendez-vous, cela voulait dire qu'elle était sur la voie de la guérison... et pas seulement grâce à moi.

- Oui, je l'espère, dit-elle.

- Comment cela s'est-il passé ? Voulus-je savoir.

- Et bien, je lui ai parlé de mon... J'ai encore du mal à le prononcer...

Elle souffla et echaîna...

-Je n'ai eu qu'un seul rendez-vous, mais je sais que j'y arriverai. J'arriverai avec le temps à tout oublier, y compris la mort de mon chien. D'ailleurs, je lui en ai touché un mot. J'ai parlé de tout, sans rentrer dans les détails... Même mon avortement y ait passé.

- L'avortement ? Tu lui as dit quoi exactement ?

- Et bien, j'ai lâché quelques mots dessus.

- Comme ? M'entêtai-je à savoir.

J'espérais qu'Isabella n'ait pas parlé de quelque chose, dont je ne sache pas déjà.

- Ne t'en fais pas, il n'y a rien que tu ne saches pas déjà.

Je soupirais, rassuré.

- J'ai simplement expliqué que j'ai eu peur de t'en parler, peur de me confier à toi, enchaîna-t-elle. Tu sais, j'ai peut-être pas agi clairement avec toi, mais j'étais terrorisée à l'idée que tu me quittes à nouveau. J'avais peur, que si tu apprenais toute cette histoire d'avortement, si tu apprenais que j'avais finalement décidé d'interrompre ma grossesse, tu demanderais le divorce. Je sais, qu'à l'époque, rien de notre séparation n'était de ta faute, que tout était dû à..., mais je me suis promise de ne plus rien te cacher. Alors, tout ce que tu souhaiteras savoir, je te le dirai.

- Je te promets que j'en ferai de même !

C'était le moindre que je puisse faire, non ?

- C'est déjà pas mal, je trouve, rit-elle.

C'était même plus que bien, oui ! C'était inespéré, devrais-je dire.

- Combien de temps cela durera ? M'intéressai-je.

- Normalement, une séance doit durer entre quarante-cinq et soixante minutes, mais je ne sais pas comment, enfin... si c'est un oubli ou une volonté de sa part, les deux séances que j'ai faites chez le psy, ont duré deux heures chacune.

- C'est beaucoup, mais si tu as besoin de cela, c'est parfait.

- Tu sais Edward, je ne le montre pas comme ça, mais j'ai encore beaucoup de mal à oublier cette histoire. J'ai sans cesse le corps de Puppy absent de vie, sans cesse le visage de James, qui me reviennent en mémoire.

- Tu extériorises beaucoup plus que tu ne veux bien le montrer, l'informai-je.

- Pas autant que je contiens cette rage en moi ! Tu sais, je suis consciente que cela semble aller vite, mais je vais avoir besoin de beaucoup plus de temps.

- Tu prendras tout le temps dont tu auras besoin, Bella ! S'il faille que nous ayons un chien, nous en aurons un. Si je dois t'accompagner aux séances, je le ferai, mais je veux qu'à la fin, tu vives ta vie et que cette vie de misère que tu as vécu, soit loin derrière toi.

- J'aimerais aussi que cela soit le cas !

- On y arrivera, cela prendra peut-être du temps, je te soutiendrai, mais on y arrivera.

- Avec toi, tout semble si simple !

- Si cela peut te rendre la vie plus heureuse, la vie plus simple...

Un silence ce fit et Bella posa son front contre me mien, ses mains dans les miennes, avant de parler

- Tu sais ce qu'il rendrait ma vie plus heureuse, là ?

- Non, quoi ?

- Toi, en moi !

Je souris, avant de plonger sur ses lèvres. J'aimais goûter ses lèvres, j'aimais la sentir contre ma bouche, contre ma peau. Aussi, pour profiter encore plus d'elle, je la forçais à s'allonger. Enfin, forcer est un bien grand mot. Disons que j'appuyais légèrement sur ses épaules, afin qu'elle s'allonge à mes côtés, m'amenant à la surplomber. Mais, elle n'en décida pas ainsi. Après qu'elle fût allongée, Isabella me fixa, avant de me dire...

- Je fixe les règles, alors, tu m'obéis.

Ca voulait dire quoi, cela ? Je ne pouvais même pas le lui demander, que déjà, elle se releva, se trouvant assise face à moi. Elle me sourit d'une façon provocante avant de monter sur moi.

- Je vais bien m'occuper de vous, monsieur Cullen.

- Ah oui ?

- Laissez-vous faire. Appréciez la douce torture que je vais vous infliger.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase, que déjà, ma femme s'évertua à me caresser, me lécher le torse. Mais bien vite, elle descendit sur mon entre jambe. Je savais déjà ce qu'elle prévoyait de faire et heureusement pour moi, elle ne me tortura pas l'esprit avec cela. Elle était... rapide, brève. Au départ, elle me caressa par-dessus le vêtement, mais rapidement, elle me glissa sa main en dessous, jusqu'à malaxer mon membre, fièrement dressé rien que pour elle. Je crois que ce n'était pas la peine de dire : je vins rapidement, jusqu'à répandre ma semence sur son ventre. Elle ne sembla pas s'en inquiéter, car elle continua son petit jeu, jusqu'à ce que je sois à nouveau dur comme un roc.

- Bella, tu me rends fou, lâchai-je.

- Je le sais, fit-elle, en s'installent sur moi.

J'appréciais la sentir en moi, j'appréciais l'avoir sur moi. Dans ces moments-là, je pouvais la contempler, bien plus que d'habitude. Mais malheureusement pour moi, je dus rompre ce contact et fermer mes yeux, sous la sensation qu'elle me prodiguait. Plus elle se déhanchait, plus la sensation de la délivrance approchait à grand pas. Je n'avais aucune envie que cela n'arrive, mais je dus m'y résoudre. J'avais dû me déverser en elle.

- Nous n'avons pas mis de capote, me rappelai-je, après m'être remis de mes émotions.

- Nous en avions besoin d'une ? Murmura-t-elle, alllongée sur mon torse.

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir.

- Vu le nombre de fois où je compte te chevaucher, je crois qu'une capote ne serait pas suffisante, mais plutôt la boîte entière le serait.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais la très nette impression que cette réponse ne me conviendrait pas. J'étais convaincu qu'elle ne me disait pas toute la vérité, qu'elle me fourvoyait.

- Tu veux dire que...

- Ca te dirait de continuer cette partie de jambes en l'air sous la douche ?

- Tu es sérieuse ? Me réjouis-je.

- Et comment ! Me confirma-t-elle.

Je réagissais comme un gamin, certes, mais quand il s'agissait du sexe, je ne répondais plus de rien.

- Je t'attends, me secoua-t-elle, depuis le couloir.

Très vite, je me levais du lit, jusqu'à la suivre dans la salle de bain. Heureusement pour nous que mes parents étaient absents et qu'ils ne rentraient que demain soir. J'étais heureux de pouvoir bénéficier de ces moments avec ma femme.

A peine eus-je mis un pied à la salle de bain, que ma femme m'attrapa par le bras et me poussa sous la douche avec elle. Je touchais sa partie intime et rien qu'à sentir sa féminité, je sus qu'elle était prête pour moi.

- Comment fais-tu pour être aussi rapidement humide ? Aussi rapidement chaude ?

- Je m'imagine des trucs cochon sur toi et moi et... Je mouille instantanément.

- Oh, la coquine !

Je disais cela, mais rien que de l'entendre sortir de sa bouche, rien que de l'imaginer penser à cela, je bandais illico. J'étais un homme et cela pouvait paraître incroyable ou rapide, mais quand une femme, aussi belle et aussi sexy que la mienne se comportait de cette façon... ou même, vous sortez des phrases de ce genre, il m'était impossible de tenir, surtout après une bonne partie de coucherie.

- Prends-moi, me quémanda-t-elle.

Je lui obéis, la portais et me plaçais à son entrée. Je commençais à bouger, tout en la gardant dans mes bras, tout en la plaquant contre le mur. Plus je bougeais, plus je savais que cela m'amenait aux portes de l'orgasme, mais devais-je m'arrêter pour autant ? Au contraire, j'accélérais même ma cadence, encore une fois, si bien que je dus me déverser à nouveau en elle. Pourtant, j'aurais dû me réjouir, mais je ne faisais que ressentir de la tristesse. Certes, mon petit... notre petit moment intime a été le plus long de tous, mais il était déjà fini. Pour autant, je ne sortais pas d'elle, profitant de sa chaleur.

- Tu sais qu'on peut se laver maintenant ?

Je la regardais, avant de me décaler à contrecoeur de son corps. Je me dépêchais de me laver, tout en lui souriant, mais le coeur n'y était pas, ça non. Je voulais retourner en elle, je voulais encore une fois la faire mienne.

- Je suis vidée. Ca te dirait de dormir un peu ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas, acceptai-je.

- OK, alors allons-y !

Je la suivis, lui tenant la main. Je pouvais aisément contempler ses formes. Je ne m'en lassais jamais, je devais le dire.

Une fois arrivés à destination, elle s'allongea et je fis de même. Je rabattis les couvertures sur nos corps, histoire de ne pas avoir froid.

- J'aime les moments comme ceux-là, murmura-t-elle, sa tête sur mon torse.

- Je les aime aussi, mais tu sais, rien ne se serait produit, si tu n'avais pas changé.

- Je n'ai pas changé !

- Oh que si ! Tu as tellement changé, que tu ne t'en rends même pas compte.

- Hey, c'est pas vrai ! J'ai toujours un oeil fourré partout, se renfrogna-t-elle.

- Tu as un oeil partout, hum ? Alors, tu dois sans doute être déjà au courant, que depuis un mois, nous avons un nouveau voisin.

- C'est vrai ? Mais... comment se fait-il que je ne le sache pas ?

- Tu étais trop plongée, je suppose, dans tes pensées, pour ne pas t'en apercevoir.

- Mais...

- A part ça, tu à l'oeil partout, oui, c'est sûr, me moquai-je.

- Hey, me gronda-t-elle, en me lançant l'oreiller.

Je ris, en l'attrapant. J'aimais la taquiner.

- Et comment es-tu au courant, toi ?

- Un matin, peu de temps avant ton avortement, je suis sorti travailler. J'ai aperçu la femme du voisin. Lui, par contre, je ne l'ai jamais vu.

- C'est quoi leur nom ?

- Les Lefèvre. Il me semble que la femme s'appelle... Oh, j'ai oublié son prénom. Zut, comment...

Je n'entendis qu'un bref bruit, je ne sentis qu'un petit haussement d'épaules. Je tournais ma tête vers ma femme et remarquais qu'elle dormait. Je décidais de faire pareil. Je fermais donc un oeil et me laissais emporter dans les bras de Morphée.

- Edward, Edward, cria ma femme.

Je me réveillais en sursaut et me tournais pour regarder vers ma droite, là où ma femme dormait, mais je ne trouvais qu'un lit vide.

- Edward, répéta cette même voix.

J'attrapais un boxer et l'enfilais, avant de dévaler les escaliers. J'avais reconnu qu'elle m'appelait depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Me trouvant au premier, cela ne serait pas difficile à la rejoindre. Pourtant, quand j'arrivais, ce fut l'incompréhension. Ma femme était en sanglots devant la porte, genoux pliés et bras sur ces-derniers.

- Bella, qu'il y a-t-il ma chérie ? M'enquis-je, accroupi près d'elle.

- C'est... c'est, bégaya-t-elle.

- Qui ça mon ange, qui c'est ?

Je devais me montrer calme, afin de la rassurer, bien qu'au fond de moi, je bouillais littéralement de l'intérieur. Je n'appréciais pas la voir ainsi.

- James !

Je pus devenir blanc, cela ne serait pas passé inaperçu.

- James ? Mais...

- Il était avec mon chien.

- Ok, je crois que tu délires, je crois que tu dérailles complètement, là !

- Non, Edward, je suis sérieuse. Je les ai aperçus, ils se promenaient tous les deux.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu n'es pas malade ? M'inquiétai-je, en touchant son front.

- Je ne suis pas malade. Je te dis qu'ils étaient tous les deux, même que l'homme, que j'ai reconnu comme étant James, s'est arrêté pour me faire coucou, m'avoua-t-elle debout et face à moi.

- Bon, tu manques de sommeil et avec tous ces évènements, tu...

- Non, je sais ce que j'ai vu, s'emporta-t-elle, un doigt en direction de l'extérieur.

- Bon, on va déjà fermer la porte, car il fait froid et...

- Non, on la laisse ouverte, je voudrais être là, si jamais...

- Si jamais rien, Bella, terminai-je pour elle. James ne revient plus dans ta vie, c'est du passé maintenant.

- Mais je les ai vus, je te dis !

- Et moi, je te dis que tu délires ! La contrai-je, sur le même ton.

Elle ne me répondit pas et continua de porter son regard vers l'extérieur.

- Bella, regarde-moi !

Elle n'en fit qu'à sa tête et fixa droit devant elle. Je jetais un rapide coup d'oeil, mais ne vis rien d'intéressant.

- Bon, je monte en haut. Si tu as besoin, fais-moi signe !

Je partis dans notre chambre et m'allongeais. Je n'eus pas à attendre bien longtemps, avant qu'elle ne me rejoigne.

- Ca y est, ta folie est passée ?

- Ce n'est pas une folie, assena-t-elle, en rabattant la couverture sur elle.

- Si tu le dis.

- La ferme !

Bon, là, elle commençait à sérieusement me les chauffer. C'était de trop tout cela.

- Cela fait longtemps que je voulais te le dire, mais c'est fait. Tu me les gonfles avec tes histoires, tu me les gonfles avec... Oh et puis merde, je me casse !

Bon, j'avais peut-être parlé un peu trop vite, sous le coup de la colère. J'avais dit des choses, que je ne pensais pas et tout ça à cause de quoi ? A cause de ma colère et de mon sentiment d'impuissance face aux soucis de ma femme.

- Où tu vas ?

- En bas !

Je quittais la chambre et bien sûr, Bella était sur mes talons.

- Tu es obligé de me suivre ?

- J'aimerais que tu m'écoutes !

- Et moi, je ne veux pas, la rembarrai-je.

- Alors, comme ça, je te les gonfle ? Répéta-t-elle, sous le coup de la colère.

Parfait ! Je l'étais également.

- Oui, tu me les gonfles avec tes sautes d'humeur. J'en ai assez de te voir si triste, puis si heureuse, puis si triste.

Je me trouvais dans le salon, Bella derrière moi.

- Je te signale, que James fait toujours partie de ma vie, il l'influence, mais je travaille dessus, je vois un psy. Et des fois, je réagis ainsi, parce que c'est une chose que j'ai encore du mal à contrôler avec ce qu'il m'est arrivé, tu vois ? Mais je croyais que tu le comprenais.

- Je le comprends, mais j'ai bien peur que le psy ne te soit guère utile, dans ton cas.

Pourquoi est-ce que je parlais, sans même le vouloir ? Pourquoi tout ce qui sortait de ma bouche n'était que bêtise ? Je ne voulais pas lui dire tout cela, mais tout sortait de ma bouche, malgré moi, malgré ma colère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Non, dis-moi ce que tu sous-entends par là ?

Une dispute éclatait, alors même que nous n'étions pas aussi loin que cela, l'un envers l'autre, il y a à peine quelques heures.

- Tu crois que cela t'aidera ? Non, dis-moi, car là, je n'en ai pas l'impression.

- Tu sous-entends que je suis folle ?

- Je ne le sous-entends pas, je le constate, m'empressai-je de le corriger.

- Edward, je ne suis pas folle, c'est clair ?

- Excuse-moi, mais vu ton comportement ces derniers temps, je dirais le contraire.

- Je ne...

Elle se tut, car la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

- Je vais ouvrir, s'éclipsa-t-elle.

Je soupirais, relâchant les bras le long de mon corps, car je savais parfaitement que cette conversation était loin d'être finie, ce qui n'était pas bon pour nous. Jamais nous ne la finirions à ce train-là. Quand un problème était réglé, quand on croyait les avoir réglés, un autre resurgissait.

- Bonjour Edward, me salua gaiement Renée.

- Bonjour Renée, tentai-je de la saluer sur le même ton.

- Ouh là, il y a de l'orage dans l'air, je me trompe ?

- Pas du tout ! Confirma Bella à ma place.

- Que se passe-t-il ma fille ?

Renée, comme à son habitude, s'assit sur le canapé, sauf que cette fois-ci, elle fut accompagnée d'Alice.

- Edward me pense folle ! Débuta mon épouse.

- Est-ce vrai ? Renchérit Alice.

Je soufflais et leur expliquais clairement ce que je venais de dire à ma femme, quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Mais c'est absurde ! Il est clair que vous devez parler. Un bon dialogue, une bonne discussion autour d'un café et tout sera réglé.

- Parce que vous croyez clairement que ce sera bon, Renée ?

- Oui, mais bien sûr, il ne faudra pas hausser le ton.

- Génial, m'exprimai-je.

Ma femme ne releva pas.

- Bref, tu es venue ici pour faire quoi ?

- Oh, c'est vrai. Bella, je t'invite... Enfin, je vous invite, ton mari et toi, ainsi qu'Alice, ce soir, dans ma maison.

- Tu as une maison ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Je n'aurai jamais cru cela de toi.

- Voyons ma fille !

- C'est vrai, tu n'es pas assez... Quoique maintenant, tu es trop bien habillée, pour ne plus faire femme parfaite et femme... très bien éduquée.

- J'ai reçu une très bonne éducation et je suis très bien éduquée d'ailleurs, se défendit Renée.

- Si tu le dis !

- Mais je le dis. Bon bref, pourquoi nous invites-tu dans ta très chère demeure ?

- Je voudrais te parler de mon mariage et de la cérémonie. Bref, je voudrais te parler plus longuement.

- Pourquoi, tu n'as pas le temps-là ?

- Non, je dois y aller. Avec Alice, nous allons repérer les choses essentielles, comme le gâteau, le menu, la robe... Enfin, tu vois...

- Oui, parfaitement, oui ! Et ton mari ?

- Oh, lui, il a pas mal d'affaires en cours.

- Ah bon ? Et il fait quoi dans la vie ?

- Je te l'ai dit, à l'hôpital. Il est juge.

- Copieuse ! L'insulta-t-elle.

- Pardon ? S'offusqua ma belle-mère.

- Cela ne t'a pas suffi d'avoir un homme flic ou joueur de baseball professionnel, maintenant, tu fais comme ta fille, tu te prends un juge. Sympa !

- Je n'ai pas fait exprès, je te le jure !

- Ca veut dire quoi, pour toi, hein ?

- Euh...

- Ca veut dire que tu n'es pas assez bien, que tu n'es pas aussi bien que moi, voire même mieux ?

- Mais non, bien sûr que non !

- Alors, pourquoi insister autant pour tout ça ?

- Jim me pousse à enlever mes démons du passé, à réparer mes erreurs.

- Jim, tu dis ? Il s'appelle Jim ?

- Oui, mais...

Ma femme réfléchit quelque seconde, avant de poursuivre...

- Jim est si proche de James, pas vrai ?

- Je ne sais pas...

- Il fait quoi dans la vie ? Je sais qu'il est juge, tu me l'as dit, mais a-t-il une famille, a-t-il des enfants ? Il doit devenir mon beau-père, mais je ne le connais même pas d'abord !

- C'est aussi pour cela que je t'invite à la maison ce soir.

- C'est lui qui te le demande ?

- Il me l'a suggéré, mais l'idée première vient de moi.

- S'il est si bien que cela... Que fait-il d'autre ?

- Oh, Bella, il me fait la cuisine, le ménage, le repassage... C'est l'homme parfait. Et puis, au lit...

- Stop ! Je ne veux rien savoir.

- Mais c'est toi, qui...

- Pas ce genre de choses ! Je préfère le connaître sur son passé, sur son enfance, sa vie avant toi, tu comprends ?

- Je vois... Tu te méfies de moi en somme ?

- Pas que de toi ! De ton couple, surtout ! Tu as toujours eu le chic pour ramener des mecs bizarres et là... Je m'attends au pire.

- Quand tu parles du pire, tu sous-entends quoi par là ?

- Tu as une photo de ton mec ?

- Bon, les filles, ça suffit ! Bella, tu arrêtes ça et Renée..., débuta Edward.

- Je ne te comprends plus, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Parla Renée, sans même me laisser terminer ce que je disais.

- Ton mec, a-t-il une tâche de naissance sur le sexe ?

- Bella, c'est très impoli et très indiscret, la sermonna Renée

- Réponds !

- Bon, Bella, tu vas arrêter maintenant et laisser ta mère tranquille, cria mon époux.

- Maman, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parte.

- Non, Alice, tu n'iras nulle part !

- Oh, si c'est parce que je ne t'ai pas mentionnée, tout à l'heure, c'est puisque j'allais le faire. Bella, je venais te voir également pour te demander si tu acceptais de venir avec nous faire ces repérages, que je t'ai cité tout à l'heure.

- Et moi, j'aimerais que tu me répondes. Ton mec, est-ce qu'il a une tâche de naissance sur le côté droit de sa bite ?

- Renée, je ne voudrais pas être impoli, mais je crois que ma femme a besoin de beaucoup de repos. La mort de son chien a été une épreuve difficile pour elle et...

- Bien sûr, je comprends Edward. Je suis désolée que ma fille se montre ainsi, mais je ne l'ai jamais vue dans ce état, auparavant.

- Ne vous en faites pas, je me chargerai d'elle. Cela ne sera rien qu'un mauvais souvenir.

- On file, à plus, m'offrit Renée, en guise d'au-revoir.

A peine eurent-elles fermé la porte, Renée et Alice, que je me précipitais vers femme.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ? Non, mais tu es folle ?

- Pas le temps de bavarder avec toi, je dois savoir si mon hypothèse est bonne.

Elle se dirigea pratiquement en courant vers la fenêtre, décala légèrement le rideau et regarda à travers. Quelques secondes plus tard, après avoir entendu le moteur démarrer, elle hurla...

- Je le savais...

* * *

**Alors, verdict ?**

_**magali :**_

_Je te réponds ici_

_Tu n'es pas la seule à être dégoûtée pour ce petit chien._

_Je réagirai pareil que toi, si c'était le mien._

_Quant à ton idée si c'est James ou non,_

_certes tu as des soupçons,_

_mais je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant._

_Mais en ce qui concerne la discussion entre Renée et Bella,_

_il y en aura une,_

_mais pas tout de suite._

_Elle aura une conversation avec chacun des membres de la famille,_

_de toute façon._

_Mais pour sa décision d'accepter ou non la proposition de sa mère,_

_tu me connais bien apparemment,_

_j'ai déjà mon idée là-dessus._

_Gros bisous miss et merci pour ta review =)_

* * *

_**anges0112 :**_

_Pour le petit chien,_

_tu le sauras très vite,_

_t'en fais pas._

_Sinon, pour la ré-ouverture du dossier,_

_je ne peux pas te le dire de suite._

_Tu penses qu'il faille arrêter James,_

_mais qui te dit qu'il sera arrêter ?_

_Qui te dit qu'il ne..._

_Je ne dis rien, je me tais :-)_

_Je suis par contre, contente que ma fiction ne te lasse pas._

_Merci pour ta review, bisous mamzelle :-)_

* * *

_**Merci à vous toutes**_

_**A très vite**_

_**Prenez soin de vous**_

_**Gros bisous, **__**LuneBlanche :-)**_


	39. Chapitre 37 : Imagination ou accusation?

_**Bonsoir à toutes,**_

**_j'ai mis deux semaines pour poster ce chapitre. Je n'ai pas été très longue, si ? C'est vrai que par rapport à avant, un à deux chapitres par semaine, je ralentis, mais je ne peux faire plus vite ces temps-ci._**

**_Sinon, ce chapitre ne sera pas trop là pour nous aiguiller sur ce que pense Bella, mais on pourra en apprendre un peu plus sur ce qu'en pense Edward._**

**_A tout à l'heure :-)_**

* * *

« Je le savais », « J'avais raison », furent les phrases que répétaient inlassablement ma femme. Depuis le départ de Renée et d'Alice, soit il y a trente minutes, Isabella ne cessait de marcher et de tourner dans tout le salon, disant toujours la même chose. Il y avait de quoi devenir fou.

- Bon, Bella, tu arrêtes, oui ? Lui ordonnai-je après quelque minute.

Elle me fixa, avant de reprendre sa marche.

- Bella, arrête de bouger, veux-tu ?

- Je dois trouver une solution, tu vois.

- Une solution à quoi ? M'enquis-je.

- James !

- Quoi James ?

Elle tourna en rond, en m'ignorant encore.

- Bella, youh ouh ? Bougeai-je mes mains devant elle.

- Hein ? Se réveilla-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as depuis tout à l'heure ? Pourquoi as-tu regardé par la fenêtre, quand ta mère et Alice sont sorties ?

- J'ai vu James, il attendait ma mère dans sa voiture, sur la chaussée d'en face. Elle est venue le rejoindre, laissant quelques minutes Alice sur le trottoir, avant de reprendre sa voiture.

- Mais bien sûr. Bella, tu te sens bien ? Non, car c'est à se demander ? Le chien, puis maintenant lui dans sa voiture. Ce sera quoi ensuite, hein ?

- Mais Edward, je suis sûr que James est encore ici pour me torturer. Il veut m'avoir, mais je ne le laisserai pas gagner, tu vois ?

- J'aimerais que tu te calmes ! Exigeai-je.

Comme je m'en doutais, elle m'ignora et continua de marcher, en comptant sur ses doigts, tout en marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles.

- Oui, tu as bien dix doigts, plaisantai-je.

Toujours muette. Soit, mais je n'allais pas la laisser pour autant se détruire ainsi, car bien qu'auparavant, j'ai pensé qu'elle était folle, bien qu'une part de moi ne le croyait pas, une autre s'en inquiétait.

- Bon, tu t'assieds là et tu m'écoutes ! La poussai-je sur le canapé.

Elle parût déconcertée, comme si j'étais sorti tout droit d'une autre planète.

- Cela fait trente minutes, trente putain de minutes, que tu tournes en rond dans le salon. Je te parle depuis le début, afin de savoir ce qu'il t'arrive, mais tu m'ignores, tu... tu détournes la conversation. Et après, tu me sors une excuse bidon.

- Je... Je n'ai pas fait ça, se défendit-elle.

- Si, l'accusai-je.

Elle souffla, avant que je ne poursuive. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle parle, je préférais le faire d'abord. J'en avais besoin.

- J'aimerais comprendre. Il t'arrive quoi, au juste ?

- James est réapparu dans ma vie.

- Bon, Bella, la plaisanterie a assez duré

- Mais c'est vrai. Je t'assure que je te dis la vérité !

- Bon, Bella, tu te fais suivre par un psy, il me semble et...

- Je ne suis pas folle, je... Cela fait plusieurs jours que j'y réfléchis, plusieurs jours que je me pose des questions et j'en suis venue à la conclusion que James et Jim, ne sont qu'une et même personne.

- Mais bien sûr...

- Je t'assure que c'est vrai, insista-t-elle.

- Et tu as su cela comme ça ? Lui demandai-je.

- Non, j'ai... Depuis plusieurs jours, je fais des hypothèses, des recherches, ce qui m'a permis d'en conclure cela. Je sais que ça peut paraître fou, mais c'est vrai.

- OK, alors, admettons que tu dises vrai. Peux-tu me donner tes arguments ?

J'attrapais la chaise en bois devant moi et m'y asseyais, dans le sens contraire de la marche, jusqu'à ce que mon torse touche le dossier.

- Et bien, pour commencer, James m'a toujours dit qu'il me poursuivrait, où que j'aille, où que je sois.

- Oui, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il le fera ou qu'il l'a fait, tentai je de lui expliquer.

Elle secoua la tête et enchaîna...

- A chaque fois que j'arrivais dans une nouvelle ville, il se débrouillait toujours pour me retrouver et me harceler. Il a même été jusqu'à se trouver sur le trottoir en face de mon appartement, à l'époque, mais un bus étant passé, il a disparu.

- Oui, tu l'as sans doute rêvé.

- Non, je ne l'ai pas rêvé, car il m'a clairement montré un téléphone et quelques secondes après avoir disparu, il m'a téléphoné. J'ai aussitôt déménagé.

- Ce n'était qu'une fois, rien qu'une fois.

- OK, alors ensuite, j'ai déménagé à San Fransisco. J'ai même été jusqu'à changer d'identité, mais il a réussi à me retrouver, m'expliqua-t-elle.

Devant mon mutisme, elle enchaîna.

- Tu te souviens, le soir où nous avions dîné chez tes parents, ce fameux soir, où nous nous sommes embrassés, peu de temps avant notre mariage ?

- Oui, le soir où je t'ai parlé de mon héritage ?

Me rappeler cette soirée ne me plaisait pas trop, car je n'ai pas été très correct avec elle ce soir-là.

- C'est ça ! En fait, je ne sais pas si tu t'en rappelles, mais j'ai reçu un appel.

- Oui, je m'en souviens.

- Et bien, c'était James, tout comme lors de notre lune de miel, dans l'hôtel à Las Vegas

- Tu veux dire que...

- James ne cesse jamais de me poursuivre, de me harceler. Il me traque, je dirai plutôt. Quoi que je fasse, où que je sois, qu'importe le nom que j'utilise, il arrive à me retrouver. J'ai changé de téléphone, je me suis faite passer pour morte, mais il a toujours su où et comment me joindre. La preuve, je me suis mariée et à part ma famille, personne ne l'a su. Comment selon toi, ce colis serait-il arrivé ici, sinon ?

- Tu es certaine que c'est lui ?

- Edward, à chaque fois qu'il m'appelle, James me dit que je suis à lui, que je lui appartiens. Il me dit qu'il saura toujours me trouver.

- Mais, cela ne veut pas dire que ce colis vienne de lui ?

- Dans ce colis, il y avait un mot, s'énerva-t-elle.

OK, alors, soit je suis aveugle, soit j'ai loupé un épisode.

- Il y avait un mot ? Répétai-je, sous le coup de l'étonnement.

Elle approuva positivement.

- Comment se fait-il que je ne l'ai pas remarqué ?

- Je ne sais pas, sans doute étais-tu inquiet pour moi... Je ne sais pas moi, mais...

- Qu'il y avait-il d'écrit sur ce mot ? L'interrompis-je.

Ce mot était notre seule chance de retrouver le coupable. Ainsi, toutes ces crises, toutes ces larmes seraient enfin terminées.

- On va pouvoir trouver le coupable et vivre tranquille.

- Le coupable est James.

- Que tu penses !

- Merde Edward, assena-t-elle en se levant. Que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu me croies ? C'est très clair, non ? Même le mot l'est. Même un malheureux bout de papier, où est inscrit dessus « **_Voilà ce qui arrive quand on ne m'écoute pas. Ma colère n'a pas de limite, tu seras toujours à moi _**».

Elle s'était levée maintenant. Elle se tenait debout devant moi.

- C'est peut-être...

- Bon, je vois que tu ne m'écoutes pas, s'avança-t-elle vers la porte en articulant ces mots.

- Où tu vas ?

- Dormir !

Elle avait crié cela en claquant la porte. Quant à moi, j'étais vraiment en colère contre moi, en colère contre toute cette merde qui nous pourrissait la vie. Pourtant, je devais obtenir des réponses, je devais y voir plus clair. Peut-être qu'un vieil ami allait pouvoir m'aider. Oui, c'est ça, un ami plus avisé, extérieur à la situation, serait plus apte à me donner son avis. J'attrapais mon téléphone, posé sur la table basse et composais son numéro. Il répondit, comme toujours, au bout de quelques sonneries.

- Edward, salut mec !

- Jacomus, le saluai-je à mon tour.

- Alors, que me vaut ton appel ? Du nouveau dans l'histoire de ta femme ?

- En fait, c'est pour cela que je t'appelle.

- Je t'écoute...

Je soufflais un bon coup, avant de tout lui expliquer. Je me vidais, confiant même mes plus intimes pensées à mon ami. J'en avais besoin, à vrai dire.

- Euh... mec, j'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

- Mais d'après toi, que dois-je faire ? Je veux dire, il y a bien une solution, un truc. Ma femme ne peut pas continuellement sortir ce genre de choses et être aussi tourmentée. Tu crois, toi, que c'est vrai ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu penses réellement que ce type, ce James, serait le mari de Renée, qu'il serait également venu voir ma femme avec un chien ressemblant à celui de Bella ? Qu'il serait dans sa voiture, sur le trottoir d'en face ?

- Non, c'est certain que non.

- Et que dois-je faire ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tu peux peut-être la faire suivre, me conseilla-t-il.

- Elle consulte déjà un psy. Mais, penses-tu réellement que quelque chose soit possible pour que tout cela soit stoppé et que nous vivions enfin heureux ?

Il réfléchit quelques minutes, avant d'enchaîner.

- Il y a une solution. Tu pourrais déménager et changer de numéro te téléphone. Bien sûr, ces informations ne seraient données qu'aux personnes indispensables.

- Parce que déménager, serait l'idéal selon toi ?

- Oui, ce serait même bénéfique.

- Pourtant, j'ai cru entendre par le passé que où qu'elle aille, il la retrouvait.

- Peut-être que quelqu'un a lâché la nouvelle, il doit avoir un informateur. Ce type ne peut pas agir sans avoir de tuyaux

- C'est vrai ça ?

- Ecoute, tu sais que je suis spécialisé dans les affaires de viols et compagnies. Toi, ton domaine ce sont les enfants, mais moi, je suis censé gérer les meurtres, viols et disparitions. Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire si j'ai raison ou non. C'est mon domaine, donc quand je te donne mon avis, crois-moi, s'énerva-t-il.

- T'énerve pas, mec. Je m'inquiète juste pour ma femme.

Il n'ajouta rien et je profitais de ce moment, pour ajouter...

- Tu m'as dit que quelqu'un lui donnait des tuyaux, mais tu penses à qui ?

- Je ne sais pas, cela peut-être un ami, un voisin, un proche... La liste peut-être longue.

- Et comment pourrais-je reconnaître cette personne ?

- C'est quelqu'un de calme, mais aussi discret, tout en étant ouvert. Quelqu'un en qui tu as pleinement confiance et qui se montre indispensable à ta vie.

- Oui, quelqu'un comme toi, ris-je.

Cela m'était sorti sur le coup de la plaisanterie, mais ce fut sa réaction qui me choqua.

- Moi seul le sait !

Quoi ? Ca voulait dire quoi, son « Moi seul le sait » ?

- Bon, je vais devoir y aller. On se retrouve au séminaire, pas vrai ?

- Un séminaire ?

- Après demain, il y a un séminaire pour les juges. Je te l'ai dit, il y en a un par mois. Tu y seras ?

- Je ne savais même pas qu'il y en avait un, mais dis-moi où c'est, quand et à quelle heure.

James prit cinq bonnes minutes, afin de me donner toutes les informations dont j'avais besoin de savoir. Après tout, peut-être avait-il raison. Peut-être devais-je éloigner ma femme de cet endroit, même si cela n'était que pour quelques heures.

- On sera là, tu peux compter sur nous, acceptai-je.

- Parfait ! Je te réserve une suite ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas. Mets là sous mon nom et...

Je fis une pause.

- Jacomus, l'interpelai-je.

- Oui ?

- Merci. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait, pour ton aide, pour...

- Oh, je t'ai dit, me coupa-t-il, tu n'as pas à me remercier. Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais un de mes hommes, placé devant chez toi, doit venir me faire un rapport détaillé.

- Tu as mis une surveillance devant chez moi ? Me rappelai-je.

- Bien sûr, pourquoi ? Confirma-t-il.

- J'ai cru... J'ai cru que tu avais abandonné cette idée.

- Non, jamais de la vie ! S'offusqua-t-il.

- J'ai quand même une question, maintenant que tu m'en parles. Si vraiment il y avait une surveillance H24 devant la maison, pourquoi ma femme pense avoir vu James l'autre jour ?

- Elle a du rêvé ou confondre avec quelqu'un.

- Oui, sans doute.

- Tu sais, avec la protection... avec les gars que je t'ai mis, il ne peut rien t'arriver. Crois-moi, ce sont les meilleurs, m'avoua-t-il.

- OK, je te crois !

- Bon, mec, j'ai une audience et...

- Oui, vas-y, vas bosser, le rejetai-je en souriant.

- Bye ! Dit-il.

- Bye, répétai-je.

Je raccrochais, me demandant comment j'allais convaincre ma femme de venir avec moi. J'étais certain que cela lui ferait du bien, mais serait-elle de mon avis ?

Je commençais à marcher, quand soudain, le téléphone sonna. Je regardais l'identité de l'appelant et décrochais.

- Papa !

- Bonjour mon fils, comment vas-tu ?

Devais-je dire la vérité à mon père ? Devais-je lui mentir ? Non, si je ne lui disais pas ce qu'il se passait en ce moment, quelqu'un d'autre le ferait. Je me lançais donc dans les grandes explications, tel que je l'avais fait pour Jacomus.

- Tu en as parlé avec Bella, me questionna-t-il.

- J'ai essayé, mais à chaque fois, c'est prise de tête. Que dois-je faire papa ? Pourquoi mon couple semble déjà soumis au divorce ? Car il est clair, qu'à ce train-là, ni elle, ni moi ne pourront supporter une telle situation. Notre vie n'est que prise de tête et problèmes. J'aimerais être heureux, mais...

- Fils, je n'ai pas de conseils à te donner, mais si j'étais toi, je prendrais du temps pour en parler.

- Ca ne marcherait pas, je... J'ai l'impression que la seule issue possible soit le divorce.

- Tu l'aimes, non ?

- Plus que ma propre vie, confirmai-je.

- Fais tout pour sauvegarder ton couple. Ménage-la, apaise ses peurs. Si elle réagit ainsi, c'est tout simplement, car elle a peur, non ? Je veux dire, toutes ces prises de tête, comme tu dis, viennent de son comportement et si elle agit ainsi, ce n'est pas sans raison.

- Oui, mais si tout cela n'était que le fruit de son imagination ?

- Peut-être, mais tu dois la ménager. Si tel est le cas, si elle a imaginé tout cela, il va falloir lui faire comprendre en douceur. C'est à toi seul de voir.

- En douceur, hum ? C'est si facile pour toi.

- Je ne te donne que mon avis de médecin. D'ailleurs, tu m'as dit qu'elle se faisait suivre, mais en as-tu parlé avec son psy ? Lui as-tu demandé son avis d'expert ?

- Non, je... Je n'y avais même pas pensé.

- Cela aurait pu t'aider à mieux la comprendre. Toute cette colère qu'il y a entre vous aurait pu être évitée.

Il avait raison. J'aurais dû y penser.

- Je crois que tu as raison. Je devrais faire cela.

- Ce serait déjà un bon début.

Oui, ce serait un bon début, mais cela ne résoudrait pas entièrement le problème. Il nous restait Renée et...

- Et pour le reste de la famille, je fais quoi ?

- Ah oui ! Se souvint-il. Alors, pour Renée, tu devrais y aller, enfin Bella le devrait. Tu sais, cela ne lui ferait pas mal. Elle pourrait parler tranquillement avec sa mère. Tu pourrais également voir si

Bella avait raison pour son mari.

- Et si c'est lui, si c'est vraiment James ?

- Dans ce cas, tu appelles la police.

- C'est si... compliqué tout cela. C'est moi qui devrait avoir les réponses, mais je suis complètement dépassé par les évènements.

- Je sais, fils. Je sais.

- Jacomus, tu sais, mon copain de fac ?

- Oui, je m'en souviens.

- Il m'a demandé de venir à un séminaire. Tu crois que cela ferait du bien à Bella ?

- Oui. Cela lui permettrait d'oublier les soucis l'espace de quelques heures.

- C'est ce que je pensais aussi. Merci papa, le remerciai-je.

- De rien fils. Bon, j'ai encore un séminaire et ensuite je rentre. Je serai là d'ici trois, voire quatre jours. C'est OK pour toi ?

- Oui. Fais un bisous à maman pour moi !

- J'y manquerai pas. Passe le bonjour à ta belle et charmante épouse pour nous.

- OK !

Nous raccrochions ensemble. J'avais obtenu quelques réponses à mes questions, mais beaucoup restaient encore floues. Quant à ma femme, j'appréhendais la discussion que je devais avoir avec elle. Je savais que rien n'était simple pour elle, mais j'espérais, oh oui, j'espérais au plus profond de mon coeur, que tout ceci ne serait qu'une illusion. Je ne la pensais pas folle, mais l'avoir imaginé serait plus facile à accepter.

* * *

_**Alors, vos avis ?**_

_**Qui a raison ?**_

_**Au fait, la bande annonce de Twilight, chapitre 4 partie 2**_

_**(ou Twilight 5 pour certains)**_

**_sera en ligne demain,_**

**_lundi 26 mars, à 11 heures du matin._**

**_Un teaser circule déjà sur la toile :-)_**

_****__anges0112 _:

_Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours ;-)_

_Alors, pout te répondre :_

_James, l'homme de Renée ?_

_La suite te le dira..._

_Pour Edward, tout sera dit plus tard._

_Ne t'en fais pas, il saura la vérité._

_Pour la fenêtre, tu as eu ta réponse, non ?_

* * *

_**Merci à vous toutes**_

_**A très vite**_

_**Prenez soin de vous**_

_**Gros bisous, **__**LuneBlanche :-)**_


	40. Chapitre 38 : Le futur mari de Renée

_**Bonsoir à toutes,**_

**_j'avais voulu poster plus tôt, mas j'ai été malade, puis encore malade. Grippe, gastro, puis encore grippe. L'horreur !_**

**_Ensuite, je voulais mettre le chapitre, mais le chargeur de mon MacBook était foutu. Du coup, plus de batterie._**

**_Enfin, j'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue (20 jours pour poster ce chapitre). Certes, techniquement, j'ai 5 jour de plus que prévu, mais je suis là, c'est ce qui compte, non ?_**

**_Quant à ce chapitre, eh bien, il sera..._**

**_On se retrouve en bas :-)_**

* * *

Depuis dix minutes, j'avais raccroché d'avec mon père. Depuis dix minutes, j'étais allongé aux côtés de ma femme. Depuis dix minutes, je la regardais dormir. Qu'elle était belle dans ces moments-là, si innocente, si douce. J'aurais tout donné pour ne pas en arriver là, mais que faire ? J'avais tellement envie qu'elle se réveille, tellement envie de lui parler, mais en même temps, la regarder dormir était...

Il fallait que je lui parle, il fallait que je lui dise. Pourtant, la réveiller serait égoïste, mais je devais lui parler. Je devais le faire avant de partir, c'était primordial. Il le fallait, alors, prenant mon courage à deux mains, je la réveillais doucement, en lui tapotant délicatement le visage.

Bella ouvrit les yeux, gémit et sourit. J'aimais la voir ainsi. Soudain, quand elle comprit que ce n'était pas un rêve ou autre, elle se raidit et fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Me cracha-t-elle.

- J'habite ici aussi, si tu te souviens ?

- Tu ne me penses plus folle ?

- J'ai besoin de te parler, me répéta-je.

- Si c'est pour me dire, que j'ai halluciné, tu...

- Je dois te parler, la coupai-je.

- Oui, tu me penses folle, je sais...

- Non, enfin si... Enfin non ! On doit aller...

- Chez ma mère, termina-t-elle pour moi.

Je la regardais, incrédule. Certes, c'était aussi le sujet de la discussion que je voulais avoir avec elle, mais il était surtout question du séminaire.

- Oui, je me doute que tu me parleras du dîner de ce soir, mais je dois te dire, mon cher époux, que je n'irai pas manger chez ma mère, ce soir.

- Tu iras, il le faut !

- Et pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas folle, je ne vais pas risquer de le croiser.

- Qui te dit, qu'il sera là ? James, c'est son nom, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle acquiesça.

- James ne peut pas être là ce soir. Il n'est pas le mari de ta mère.

- Et pourquoi ? Donne-moi tes raisons de croire cela.

- C'est simple. Tu crois qu'il prendrait un tel risque ? Il sait qu'il est recherché par la police, tu crois qu'il prendrait ce risque ?

- Il arrive toujours à ses fins.

Je me rapprochais davantage de ma femme, afin de lui faire comprendre mon point de vue.

- Bella, tu peux te rassurer, je serai là pour te protéger. Tu n'as aucune crainte à te faire et tu peux te rendre tranquille à ce repas. Ce sera une occasion supplémentaire de comprendre ta mère.

- Je la comprends déjà.

- Non, non !

- Oh que si ! Renchérit-elle.

- Oh que non ! Bella, tu crois la comprendre, mais c'est faux, car sinon, tu ferais tout pour aller la voir.

- Si je n'y vais pas, c'est simplement pour ne pas voir l'autre.

- Qui ça l'autre ?

- James, voyons !

- Bella, rien n'est simple, c'est vrai, mais tu dois faire cet effort.

- Et après ? Renée qu'a-t-elle fait pour moi ? A-t-elle pensé à sa fille en s'affichant avec lui ?

- OK, alors, admettons que tu aies raison. Imaginons trente secondes, que tu dises la vérité.

- Mais je dis la vérité !

- OK, tu dis la vérité, mais si vraiment c'est vrai, pourquoi Alice n'a-t-elle pas reconnu ce James dans ce cas ?

- Elle ne l'a jamais vu.

- Voilà que tout s'explique, alors !

- Edward, je t'en prie. C'est la vérité. Alice n'a jamais vu le visage de James, tout simplement, car il n'est jamais venu pour la confrontation, au commissariat. Suite à cela, j'ai retiré ma plainte. Du coup, le procès n'a jamais eu lieu.

- Pourquoi avoir retiré ta plainte ?

- J'avais peur, OK ?

Je la fixais. Elle a tellement fait des erreurs, elle a tellement mal agi, à l'époque. Tout aurait pu être évité.

- Et bien, raison de plus pour y aller. Allez, lève-toi et on y va !

- Quoi, mais...

Je la tins par le bras, afin de la forcer à se lever.

- Je refuse de le voir, insista-t-elle, en traînant les pieds.

- Il ne sera pas là.

Ne lui laissant pas riposter davantage, je portais ma femme sur mes épaules, descendit les escaliers, récupérai mes clés, ainsi que nos vestes et ses chaussures et partis en direction de la voiture.

Rapidement, j'attachais ma femme, non sans mal, car il faut le dire, Bella s'est pas mal débattue, mais je m'en fichais. Il fallait qu'elle y aille, il fallait qu'elle soit rassurée et qu'elle sache qu'elle à tord. Je verrouillais la voiture et partis fermer la porte de la maison. Aussitôt fini, je revins vers elle et grimpais dans ma voiture. Je démarrais rapidement, si bien qu'elle n'a pas pu descendre.

- Tu comptes faire la tête encore longtemps ? Dis-je, quelques mètres après avoir quitté la maison.

Je roulais, mais ma femme, assise à mes côtés, n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot. Pire, elle semblait faire la tête, bras croisés sur son torse.

- Ecoute Bella...

- Concentre-toi sur la route, je n'aimerais pas mourir, car tu roules vite.

- Bien, cédai-je.

Je le savais qu'elle m'en voulait, mais je pensais que ça passerait avec le temps. Enfin, je l'espérais. En attendant, je repris ma route et roulais en direction de la maison de Renée, enfin... celle de Jim.

- Alors, la maison doit se trouver par là, annonçai-je, une fois arrivé dans la rue.

Bien que Renée n'habitait pas depuis tellement de temps avec son fiancé Jim, repérer une maison que nous ne connaissions pas, ni même l'ayant vue, était un peu dur. Surtout si votre femme refusait d'y mettre du sien.

- Tu pourrais m'aider, non ?

- Ce n'est pas mon problème, lança-t-elle, sarcastiquement.

OK, la soirée allait être dur.

- Je crois que c'est là, l'informai-je, après quelques minutes de recherche.

Je me garai et arrêtai le moteur. Je commençais à bouger, mais...

- Tu ne sors pas ?

- Non, j'ai décidé de camper ici, jusqu'à ce que tu me ramènes.

OK, elle voulait se la jouer têtue. Parfait, mais s'il le fallait, j'allais employer la force.

- Parfait, comme tu voudras !

Je sortis rapidement de la voiture, après avoir murmuré ces mots et me dirigeais vers sa porte. Je l'ouvris, détachais sa ceinture et la portais, tout cela, sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

- Lâche-moi, espèce de cinglé ! Hurla-t-elle.

Elle voulait la jouer ainsi ? Soit ! Je la lâchais, tel qu'elle me l'avait demandé.

- Hey, mes chaussures !

J'attrapais ses chaussures, attendis qu'elle les mette, ce qui sembla durer une éternité et une fois prête, je saisis fermement ma femme.

- Edward, lâche-moi !

Je l'ignorai et la conduisis jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Très vite, Renée vint nous ouvrir.

- Vous êtes là, enfin !

Sympa comme accueil, pensai-je.

- Mais entrez, ne restez pas là.

Nous l'écoutions et avancions jusqu'au salon.

- Asseyez-vous !

Je fis signe à ma femme de le faire et devant moi, elle n'osa pas refuser. Isabella m'obéit.

- Alice n'est pas là ? Débuta Bella.

- A la cuisine, elle arrive.

Renée fixa sa fille.

- Je suis contente que tu sois venue, ma chérie. Ca me fait tellement plaisir.

- Mouais, maugréa Bella.

Je lui donnai un coup de coude. Elle se reprit instantanément.

- Enfin, moi aussi, moi aussi, se corrigea-t-elle.

Certes, ce n'était qu'un début, mais j'étais convaincu que ma femme faisait des progrès avec sa mère. Elle faisait des progrès tout court.

- Un verre vous ferez plaisir ? Nous proposa Renée.

- Euh...

- Edward, un petit Whiskey ? Une coupe de champagne ?

- Un cognac, si vous avez ?

- Pas de problème ! Et toi, ma fille ?

- Rien, merci !

- OK ! Je reviens avec vos boissons, s'éclipsa rapidement ma belle-mère.

- Je ne dois pas être ici, je dois rentrer.

- Non, tu restes !

- Et s'il arrive ?

- Tu restes et tu verras.

Elle soupira. De toute façon, en venant, je n'avais pas pris son sac et étant un peu loin à pied de la maison, ma femme n'avait pas d'autre choix que de repartir avec moi. Sans son sac, donc sans argent, tout serait compliqué.

- Voilà vos boissons !

- Je n'ai rien demandé, s'offusqua Bella.

- Non, mais j'ai choisi ta boisson préférée, ma chérie, sourit Renée.

- Oui, un vodka coca !

- Euh... Non, un Ice tea.

- C'était ma boisson préférée, jusqu'à ce que j'ai 15 ans, maman !

- Oh, désolée ! Bref, si tu ne le bois pas, je le ferais moi.

Avant que nous n'ayons dit quoique ce soit, Renée avait englouti la boisson de ma femme. Bella et moi la fixions, étonnés.

- Oh, excusez-moi ! Quelle sotte je suis ! Edward, voici ta boisson. Ma fille, c'est pour toi, nous tendit-elle les boissons.

- Alice, ramène toi, cria Renée.

Celle-ci arriva rapidement.

- Que se passe-t-il, mam ?

- Assieds-toi et trinque avec nous ! Lui quémanda ma belle-mère.

- A mon mariage, leva-t-elle son verre.

Nous imitions Renée, sans rien comprendre, j'avoue.

- Alors, où est Jim ? S'intéressa ma femme.

- Oh, il va arriver.

- Oui, mais il est où !

- Il a été retenu au travail, il va venir.

- Et il fait quoi dans la vie ?

- Il est juge.

- Ca je le sais, tu me l'as déjà dit, mais à part ça ?

- Je ne sais pas. Edward, un verre de vin ? Me proposa Renée.

- Non, merci. Je vais d'abord terminer mon verre de cognac.

La conversation se poursuivit. Renée nous parla de son cher et tendre et plus elle parlait, plus Bella se crispa à mes côtés. Aurait-elle découvert quelque chose ?

- Maman, tu t'es remise à boire ? Lança-t-elle soudainement.

- Euh...

- Tu as fini la bouteille, en même pas une heure ? Tu t'es remise à boire, alors que tu m'avais dit arrêter. Ce mariage, il n'existe pas, pas vrai ?

- Jim et moi, on est un peu en froid en ce moment. Mais, ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien et le mariage aura lieu.

- Donc, tu t'es remise à boire.

- Non, bien sûr que non !

- Arrête ! Depuis des années, tu bois. Arrive ton pseudo prince charmant et tu me fais croire que tu as arrêté. Tu m'as dit avoir arrêté, quand j'étais à l'hôpital. Là, je vois que tu as presque fini la bouteille de vin.

- Je n'ai pas...

- Attends, tu m'as dit avoir arrêté. Tu m'as dit que tout cela, c'était Jim, qui te l'avait permis. Or, là, je vois que rien de tout ceci n'est vrai.

- Je n'ai pas bu, OK ? Je ne suis pas alcoolique !

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Tu ne l'as jamais été, même pas quand j'étais plus jeune.

- Je ne suis plus la même qu'avant, j'ai changé !

- C'est pour ça que tu as fini la bouteille ?

- Je ne l'ai pas fini, j'ai... Il en reste encore, regarde, fit-elle en nous montrant la bouteille presque vide.

- Oh oui, c'est vrai que cinq centimètres, ça change tout !

- Tu exagères, ma fille !

- Bon, je crois qu'on va y aller, me manifestai-je.

- Tu t'es remise à boire, comme avant. Sauf que là, je t'interdirai de me pourrir la vie.

C'était donc ça. Bella en voulait à sa mère d'avoir bu, par le passé. Selon ses dires, elle lui aurait pourri la vie, mais je devais en parler avec elle. Cette histoire lui bousillait la vie.

- Et ce mariage ? Il est bidon ?

- Non, il existe !

- Alors, pourquoi ton Jim n'est pas là ? Pourquoi on ne l'a jamais vu ?

- Il n'a jamais pu et là, il aura du retard, mais il viendra. Je te le promets.

- OK, alors admettons que tu aies raison. Pourquoi avoir choisi un mec, qui a un prénom proche de James ? Tu sais qui est James, au moins ?

- Oui, ton premier amour, oui !

- Non, c'était celui qui m'a violée et tué mon enfant !

- Je...

- J'ai l'impression, que parfois, je compte si peu à tes yeux. Tu ne sembles même pas savoir, qui m'a détruite.

- Je suis malade, l'alcoole me tue, tu le sais bien, se défendit cette pauvre Renée.

- As-tu une photo de ton chéri ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour me prouver qu'il existe !

- Bella, je ne crois pas...

- La ferme Edward ! Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai une chance de me prouver... de vous prouver, que j'ai raison, alors je ne laisserai pas passer ça.

- Oh fait, Edward, comment va ton travail ? Changea de discussion, la très courageuse Alice.

- Pour l'instant, c'est tranquille. D'ailleurs, on a un sém...

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Alice ?

- Bella, Alice a juste voulu bien faire. N'est-ce pas, Alice ?

- Mais oui, Edward !

- Oui, ben tu vois, j'ai d'autre chat à fouetter pour le moment.

- Peut-être, mais tu ne dois pas être désagréable avec les autres.

- Je le suis, car ma famille et en l'occurrence toi, me pense folle. Or, je ne le suis pas, j'ai raison.

- Parfait, alors, pourquoi ne pas nous le prouver, dans ce cas ?

Je la poussais à bout, mais il la fallait. Je devais lui faire admettre qu'elle avait raison. Ce qui ne résolvait pas mon principal problème, le séminaire.

- Mais je vais le faire, je vais te le prouver, mon cher Edward. Renée, as-tu une photo de ton fiancé ?

- Pas comme ça ! Prouve-le moi autrement !

- Non, je te prouverai que j'ai raison et je le fais comme je l'entends.

- Je... Pourquoi veux-tu une photo ?

- T'es conne ou quoi ? Renée, j'ai besoin d'une photo de ton fiancé et toi, afin que je vous prouve à vous tous, que j'ai raison. Je sais que Jim et James, ne sont qu'une et même personne.

- Tu sais, on peut arrêter James d'une autre façon.

- Si c'était le cas, Edward, ça se saurait.

- Pourtant, on peut le faire, on peut le coincer.

- Ah oui ? Et comment ?

- Mon ami, Jacomus a continué son enquête, contre ton gré. Il a posté des hommes tout autour de la maison.

- Tu n'as pas fait cela ? Assena-t-elle en se levant.

- Si... J'y étais obligé.

- Génial ! Maintenant, mon mari complote dans mon dos. C'est super !

- Mais j'ai fait ça pour t'aider et car je t'aime. Je voulais t'aider.

- Et pourquoi n'as-tu pas pris en compte mes avis ? Il me sembla que je t'avais demandé de ne rien faire, vrai ?

Elle me fixa, ses mains sur les hanches.

- Je crois qu'on va aller en cuisine, voir si le rôti n'a pas cramé, s'éclipsa Alice.

- Tu viens maman ?

- Oui, oui ! J'arrive, accepta ma belle-mère, en se levant à son tour.

- J'ai pris en compte tes avis, mais... Je m'inquiète pour toi. Te savoir ainsi, ne pouvoir rien faire, j'ai... C'est trop pour moi.

- Alors, pars, ne reste pas !

- Je ne peux pas, je t'aime trop pour ça. Rien de savoir que tu souffres, je souffre.

Il fallait que je la calme, que je la rassure. Rien ne serait bon, aucune conversation ne serait possible, sinon.

- Si vraiment tu souffres, autant que moi, tu me croirais.

- J'aimerais te croire, mais j'ai peur que ton esprit, si fragile, ait pris le dessus sur cette histoire.

- Tu...

- Je n'ai pas dit que tu es folle, mais tout cela est encore nouveau pour toi, c'est... Tu es si fragile.

- Fragile, hein ?

- Je t'aime, Bella et te savoir sans cesse sur les nerfs, sans cesse au bord des larmes, ça me tue !

- Tu as une solution miracle ?

Elle s'était radoucie, c'était un bon début pour une bonne discussion.

- Un voyage !

- Un voyage ? Parce que tu crois qu'un voyage serait la solution miracle à tous mes problèmes ?

- Non, mais ça aide à les supporter.

- Pfff, tu parles !

Je la regardais avec des yeux de chien battu.

- Bon, admettons que tu aies raison. Ce voyage, on le fait où et quand ?

- En fait, c'est un séminaire.

- Un séminaire ? Et c'est quoi ça ?

- Ca a lieu après demain. On part après le repas de chez ta mère.

- Tu veux dire que...

- Ma fille, je sais que ce n'est pas le bon moment, mais... Voici ta photo, s'interposa Renée.

- Merci, la remercia ma femme, en arrachant la photo des mains.

Elle la regarda, mais ne dit rien. Je pouvais voir son visage blêmir.

- Bella ? La secouai-je un peu.

- Edward, c'est James !

* * *

_**A votre avis,**_

_**comment réagira Edward ?**_

_**Maintenant, vous savez qui est vraiment Jim.**_

_**Certaines ont eu raison, d'autre pas.**_

_**Ca m'a fait rire vos hypothèses,**_

_**ne vous m'éprenez pas,**_

_**j'adore vous lire, hein ?**_

_**Lol**_

_**;-)**_

**____****_anges0112 _:**

Je te réponds ici

_Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours ;-)_

_Alors, pout te répondre :_

_C'est vraiment James, que Bella a vu._

_T'en fais pas, tout s'arrangera,_

_je déteste quand rien ne s'arrange dans une fiction._

_Cependant, il faudra encore un peu de temps pour cela._

_Edward finira par la soutenir, mais pas tout de suite._

_Bisous :-)_

_**Merci à vous toutes**_

_**A très vite**_

_**Prenez soin de vous**_

_**Gros bisous, **__**LuneBlanche :-)**_


	41. Chapitre 39 : Reculer pour mieux avancer

_**Bonjour, Bonsoir,**_

_**et non, vous ne rêvez pas. C'est bien moi, après deux mois, sans aucune publication.**_

_**Je voulais le faire plus tôt, mais malheureusement, je n'avais pas pu le faire avant.**_

_**D'une part, j'avais des soucis. D'autre part, une envie de poster était réellement présente, mais et j'insiste, sans l'aide de Sand91, ce chapitre ne serait pas là. C'est elle qui m'a aidé, rebbosté... Bref, merci beaucoup pour ton aide :-)**_

**_Ensuite, je vous promets qu'à l'avenir, j'essayerai de faire plus vite._**

**_Ce chapitre, arrive, je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps._**

**_Bonne lecture :-)_**

* * *

Je n'arrivais pas y croire... James était... Jim ? Non, impossible, je devais rêver, elle avait confondu. Oui, c'était bien ça, ma femme avait confondu. Elle ne pouvait pas les comparer, elle ne pouvait pas... Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais, jusqu'à maintenant.

Il m'avait fallu cinq bonnes minutes, avant de me rendre compte que tout ce que ma femme avait dit, était vrai. Bella avait eu raison et j'avais été con. Rien ne se serait passé ainsi, si je l'avais écoutée, épaulée... Pourtant, je n'avais pas bougé, d'un poil. Je n'avais même tenté de lui répondre, tenté de la rassurer. J'étais un lâche.

Un bruit fracassant me fit sortir de mes songes. Je cessais immédiatement de penser et fixais ma femme : elle était en train de tout casser. Tout était démantibulé, tout était détruit. Bella attrapait tout ce qu'il y avait à porter de ses mains et les jeta au sol, les brisant par la même occasion.

Par ailleurs, ne voulant pas réitérer la même expérience que l'autre fois, je me dirigeais rapidement vers elle. Il était inutile que tous les objets présents dans la pièce, ne suivent le même sort que l'autre jour. Certes, ce n'était pas la solution à adopter, mais il y avait eu assez de casse comme ça. Je tentais donc de la prendre dans mes bras, mais elle me repoussa, tel que je l'avais pensé. Je l'agrippais par surprise et réussis à l'arrêter, quelques secondes.

- Bella, calme toi, assenai-je.

- Lâche moi ! Gesticula-t-elle, dans mes bras.

- Bella, ce n'est pas la solution, essayai-je, derechef.

- Dégage ! S'entêta-t-elle.

- Non, je t'aime et je refuse de te voir ainsi. J'ai fermé les yeux, mais maintenant, je vais t'aider, lui expliquai-je.

- C'est trop tard pour m'aider, je veux que tu me lâches.

- Non, je vais te garder avec moi et te ramener à la maison.

Rapidement, j'accompagnais mes dires et me dirigeais vers ma voiture. J'ouvris rapidement la portière et posais de force ma femme sur le siège. Bien évidemment, celle-ci riposta, mais pour la deuxième fois dans ma vie, je la giflais. Certes, je n'avais pas voulu faire ça, mais comme l'autre fois, cela eut le don de la faire taire immédiatement. Je pus regagner ma place et démarrai très vite.

- J'étais sincère quand je disais que j'allais t'aider, tu sais, m'exprimais-je, après dix minutes de conduite.

- ...

- Bella, je t'ai parlé, fis-je après quelques secondes sans réponse de sa part.

Bien évidemment, elle m'ignora, alors je pris la décision de continuer.

- J'ai vraiment pensé ce que je t'ai dit, je... Je veux vraiment t'aider et faire en sorte que tout cela ne soit qu'un mauvais souvenir. Je veux vraiment être cette épaule, sur laquelle t'appuyer. J'aimerais faire partie de ta vie, autre que comme ton mari de fortune. J'aimerais être le mari que tu aimes, celui que tu désires et non un mari d'essai ou... J'ai besoin que tu me laisses t'aider, Bella, car quand tu souffres, je souffre tout autant que toi.

Je la fixais, tout en roulant, mais elle ne parlait toujours pas, préférant regarder par la fenêtre.

- La souffrance renforce l'amour. Elle le rend plus fort, car elle te montre ce qui t'a fait souffrir... et t'évite de refaire les mêmes erreurs. Et j'ai besoin... nous avons besoin de cela, Bella.

Toujours aucune réponse ? Soit, mais je n'allais pas m'arrêter de sitôt.

- J'ai toujours pensé que l'amour n'était qu'à sens unique, que les femmes étaient censées tout faire, mais je me rends compte, grâce à toi, que l'amour doit être plus fort que tout. On doit se battre pour le préserver et je compte le faire. Je compte me battre pour empêcher que James ne détruise notre bonheur, qu'il anéantisse notre couple. Je t'en prie, ne lui donne pas cette chance de te détruire, de nous détruire.

Le vent n'aurait pas été plus silencieux que ma femme. Je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter.

- Bella, tu entends ce que je...

Je ne pus terminer ma phrase, car mon téléphone sonna. Je décrochais rapidement, tout en conduisant.

- Cullen ?

- Salut, Ed, c'est Alice ! Je me suis inquiétée pour Bella et... Je suis chez toi dans cinq minutes, ça va ?

- Tu sais, je n'ai pas besoin...

- J'ai contacté Carlisle. Je lui ai expliqué la situation et il quitte son séminaire. Il se trouve à l'aéroport, revenant de son voyage. Je passe le prendre et on arrive, m'interrompit-elle.

- Il devait rentrer ce soir ?

En fait, je me posais plus la question à moi-même, me rappelant subitement la date de son retour.

- Non, mais après ton appel, il a préféré avancé le retour de son voyage.

- Oh, mais...

- Il tient à l'ausculter ! Finit-elle pour moi.

- Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix, débutai-je.

- Non !

- Parfait, on se retrouve chez moi, cédai-je.

Je raccrochais et me garais dans mon allée. Je venais à peine d'arriver, que déjà, Bella sortit de la voiture.

- Bella, essayai-je de la rattraper.

Elle courut dans la direction opposée de celle que nous venions de prendre. Je tentais de la rattraper, jusqu'à me mettre à courir à mon tour.

- Mais Bella ? Mais où tu vas ? Criai-je en la suivant toujours, mais elle ne sembla pas décidée à s'arrêter.

- Bella ? Attends !

Bien évidemment, elle ne me répondit pas, alors je lui attrapais le bras, afin de la forcer à me regarder.

- Bella, l'appelai-je, plus doucement cette fois-ci.

Et là, sans que je ne comprenne, ma femme fondit en larmes, dans mes bras.

- Bella, chut, je suis là, la réconfortai-je.

Je tentais, là dans cette rue, sous les regards de tous les passants, de consoler ma femme. Je voulais lui transmettre, à travers cette consolation, tout l'amour que j'éprouvais pour elle. Je me moquais de tous ces gens, elle seule comptait.

- Et si nous rentrions ? Lui proposai-je après quelques secondes.

Elle acquiesça. Je la tins contre moi, fortement serrée dans mes bras et la ramenai à l'intérieur. Je grimpais les marches et l'allongeais sur le lit. Elle ferma les yeux. J'attendis qu'elle soit endormie pour redescendre. Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, je pus voir Alice, mes clés dans sa main.

- Tu as laissé le moteur allumé, m'informa-t-elle.

- Oh, dis-je simplement.

Etant trop inquiet par ma femme, j'avais laissé le compteur tourné. J'avais oublié de l'éteindre.

- Merci, j'ai...

- Laisse-moi deviner... Bella a voulu s'enfuir et tu lui as couru après ?

- Je... Comment tu as su ?

- Je connais Bella par coeur. Elle est ma soeur et je sais que quand elle veut quelque chose, elle l'obtient.

- Ouais, mais comment savais-tu qu'elle se sauverait ?

- Justement, c'est quand elle a pas ce qu'elle veut, qu'elle se sauve. Elle est capricieuse, impulsive, mais par-dessus tout, elle a un coeur d'or et est prête à tout, pour ceux qu'elle aime.

- Ouah, si je ne la connaissais pas, je pourrais fuir, ris-je.

Alice rit à mes côtés, avant de redevenir sérieuse.

- J'ai si peur pour ma soeur, elle est si fragile, elle...

- On est là pour elle, Ali !

Elle me fixa, avant de dire...

- Tu as réussi à dompter la bête ?

- Je l'ai couchée, j'ai attendu qu'elle s'endorme.

- Et tu l'as fait sans problème ?

- Elle a fondu en larmes dans mes bras. Je crois qu'elle est éreintée de toute cette histoire. Tout ça lui pèse sur le moral.

- Ouais, je sais, mais... Connaissant ma soeur, elle recommencera. Bella a la tête dure.

- Cela me fait peur aussi, mais j'espère que rien de tout cela ne se passera.

- Je l'espère aussi.

J'attendis quelques secondes, avant de lui offrir...

- Bon et si je te faisais un café, cela t'irait ?

- J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais me le proposer, Edward Cullen.

Nous nous dirigions vers la cuisine. Je mis la machine à café en route, attendant que la boisson soit prête. En attendant, nous parlions, Alice et moi. Nous parlions de tout ce que j'avais manqué, vis-à-vis de Bella, de toutes ses années qu'il fallait que je rattrape. Bref, Alice m'expliquait tout ce dont je devais savoir. Nous parlions, si bien que le temps semblait avoir disparu, si bien que je n'entendis pas la porte s'ouvrir et mon père entrer.

- Et bien, je crois que je suis arrivé trop tard. Où est Bella ?

- En haut, elle dort. Que fais-tu ici ? Enfin, je veux dire, comment es-tu venu ? Tu ne devais pas revenir avant trois ou quatre jours ?

- Alice m'a appelé et m'a tout expliqué. J'ai pris le premier avion.

Je la regardais, mais elle m'offrit un sourire timide. Je lui rendis aussitôt.

- Je vais aller voir Bella, m'informa mon père.

Il monta dans ma chambre, contourna le lit et se posa aux côtés de ma femme, avant de commencer son travail de médecin. Bella se réveilla et tenta de le repousser.

- Je dois partir, je dois m'en aller. Recommença-t-elle, en se levant précipitamment du lit.

Ne voulant pas retenter l'expérience une nouvelle fois, je me mis en travers de son chemin. Bien évidemment, elle ne se laissa pas faire, mais ayant plus de force que mon épouse, je réussis à la maîtriser. Carlisle me rejoignit automatiquement et lui injecta une dose de calmant. Elle tomba dans mes bras, vidée de ses forces.

Aussitôt attrapée, aussitôt déposée sur le lit. Allongée, là, devant mes yeux, je pus l'admirer. Elle semblait si vulnérable, si fragile. J'aurais tellement aimé l'aider, j'aurais tellement aimé l'apaiser.

- Elle tiendra jusqu'à demain. Le réveil risquera d'être un peu dur, mais rien d'aussi pénible que ce soir, déclara mon père.

C'était censé me rassurer ? Non, car là, je paniquais.

- Tu veux que je reste ?

- Non, je... Je devrais être capable de gérer.

- OK, je vais rester.

- Non, papa, je devrais être capable de...

- J'insiste, je ne peux pas te laisser gérer cela tout seul.

- OK, parfait. Je... Merci, lâchai-je simplement, plus rassuré que tout à l'heure.

- Edward, j'habite ici, tu te souviens ?

Mince, c'est vrai ! Cela me revenait, maintenant. Carlisle, c'était sa maison et moi, je ne faisais qu'être hébergé avec ma femme, chez eux. D'ailleurs, en parlant de mes parents, où se trouvait ma mère ?

- Et où est Esmée ?

- Je n'ai réussi qu'à obtenir un seul billet. Ta mère sera là demain, à la première heure.

J'aurais dû m'en douter. Ces derniers temps, j'avais tout faux.

- Bon, je vais aller dans mon bureau, étudier quelques dossiers.

- OK ! Et moi, pendant ce temps, je vais te préparer le lit.

- Edward, c'est ma maison, tu n'as pas besoin de me préparer mon lit, tu sais, rit mon père.

- Oui, mais par politesse...

- Rien du tout ! Je suis grand, tu sais... A moins, que Bella et toi aviez utilisé notre lit, à ta mère et moi ?

- Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non. Mon lit a largement suffit pour... On doit vraiment parler de cela ?

J'étais vraiment gêné de parler de ça avec mon père. J'ai toujours été gêné d'échanger ce genre de conversation avec mon paternel.

- En cas de soucis, appelle-moi. Je suis à côté.

Il partit vaquer à ses occupations et je restais là, à regarder ma femme. Une si petite femme était capable de tellement de choses... Tout cela à cause d'un psychopathe, d'un fou dégénéré. Bella méritait une belle vie et... J'avais tout foiré. J'avais refusé de la croire, la prenant pour une folle. J'ai été idiot, aveugle... Elle ne méritait pas ça, elle ne méritait pas de souffrir autant.

- Je t'aime, baragouina Bella en dormant.

Elle était si détendue, si sereine lorsqu'elle dormait. Peut-être était-ce le signal pour moi également. Peut-être devais-je rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

- Edward, Edward ! Entendis-je mon nom.

Je sentis une secousse.

- Edward !

Je fus forcer d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Bella, je viens à peine de fermer l'oeil. Que se passe-t-il ? Lui demandai-je en me frottant les yeux, légèrement endormi.

- Tu t'es endormi à huit heures du matin ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Tu rigoles, il est à peine 21 heures, la rectifiai-je, en regardant le réveil.

J'étais bien réveillé, maintenant.

- Non, il est bien huit heures du matin.

- Mince, j'ai dormi tout ce temps et j'ai encore sommeil. Comment est-ce...

- Je voulais te demander pardon pour hier soir. J'ai agi comme une conne, dit-elle à ma place.

- Je... Bella, ça ne peut plus continuer ainsi. Laisse-moi t'aider !

J'entendis bouger à côté de moi, ce qui me força à détourner le regard. Je vis mon père, allongé sur le sofa, se réveiller.

- Bella, comment te sens-tu ?

- Ca va, mais...

- Bella, commença Carlisle. Alice m'a appelé hier et m'a tout raconté. Je suis venu aussi vite que possible.

- Alors, vous avez...

- Oui, mais tu dois faire quelque chose pour James.

Ma douce baissa les yeux. Elle semblait trop gênée, trop honteuse, pour oser affronter le regard de Carlisle.

- Bella, il faut que tu acceptes notre aide.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin, si James ne me découvre plus.

- Quoi, mais...

- Je ne partirai plus jamais, je n'irai nulle part, désormais.

- Non, Bella ! Tu ne peux pas vivre éternellement cachée. Il faut que tu réagisses, car cela y va de ta santé.

- Ma santé ? Ma santé mentale plutôt ? Vous êtes marrants de me faire la morale, Edward !

- Tu sais que nous avons raison, Bella.

- Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

- Bella, tu aimes mon fils, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, je l'aime plus que tout...

Elle fit une pause puis reprit.

- Mais le problème n'est pas là. James me pourrira la vie, continuellement.

- Justement, le problème est là !

Je fixais mon père, attendant qu'il développe, tout comme Bella.

- Quand tu souffres, mon fils souffre également. Quand tu es triste, Edward l'est aussi.

- Quel est le rapport avec...

- Edward est autant touchée que toi, dans cette histoire et... Je ne veux pas que mon fils subisse un mariage fait de crainte et de peur.

- Je peux comprendre votre inquiétude. N'ayant jamais été capable de lui donner un enfant, je peux cependant imaginer vos craintes.

- Bella, tu pourras avoir des enfants, tu pourras vivre tout cela.

- Edward, tu te veux peut-être rassurant, mais tu es loin de l'être.

- On en aura encore, des enfants, on en aura plein, essayai-je.

- Si tu le dis...

- Bella, Bella, écoute-moi.

Elle soupira.

- Rends-toi compte, que tu ne peux pas avoir un enfant en ayant un détraqué derrière toi, penses-y, à ça !

- Edward, j'ai été enceinte de fois de suite, j'ai porté tes enfants, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à les amener jusqu'à la naissance. Je n'ai fait que les tuer. Comment veux-tu que les prochains résistent ? Ce sera la même chose.

- On aura des enfants, des tas d'enfants. Tu me l'avais dit toi-même, on aura plein de bébé.

- C'était pour ne pas que tu me quittes !

- Je ne suis pas parti. Je suis là, près de toi.

Elle me regarda, droit dans les yeux.

- Oui, mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais. Je suis là maintenant et je te l'ai dit, je ne t'abandonnerai plus, jamais. Je resterai avec toi, pour toujours.

Je la vis se taire et m'écouter attentivement. Je pris son mutisme pour une invitation à continuer.

- Je n'ai pas été très présent, je ne t'ai pas soutenue, par le passé, mais je te fais la promesse solennelle de toujours te soutenir à l'avenir. Je m'en veux, j'ai été si froid, si distant avec toi... J'aurais dû te croire, j'aurais dû t'écouter, j'aurais dû... Je regrette de t'avoir blessée de cette façon.

- Edward, je...

- Mais, je ne te donne pas le choix. Il faut qu'on vive heureux, toi et moi. Tu dois faire le nécessaire pour cela, il... il faut que tu mettes fin aux agissements de James. Il faut qu'on soit enfin heureux et libre de vivre sans crainte, ni angoisse.

- Je le pense aussi...

- Tu ne peux plus vivre avec cette crainte, tu... Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Je t'aime !

- Non, tu n'avais pas dit ça. Tu avais dit...

- Je pense aussi que tu as raison, Edward. Je ne peux plus vivre dans la crainte et l'angoisse.

- Je suis heureux de te l'entendre dire, se manifesta Carlisle, que nous avions oublié.

- Je le suis également, m'empressai-je d'ajouter.

- Je ne sais pas... Tu me conseilles quoi ?

- Accepte de rouvrir le dossier. Accepte l'aide que mon ami Jacomus se propose de nous donner.

- Jacomus ?

- Oui, ce copain de fac, dont je t'ai parlé. Tu t'en souviens ?

- Cela me dit quelque chose, oui.

- Bella, je veux vraiment t'aider et je suis sûre, que tous ensemble, nous arriverons anéantir ce fou de James.

- J'aimerais tellement que ce soit le cas, j'aimerais vraiment, Edward.

- Alors, quoi de plus merveilleux. Un séminaire doit avoir lieu demain et..

- Tu ne m'as rien dit, pourtant, me reprocha-t-elle.

- J'ai voulu, mais avec tous ces évènements...

- Il a lieu quand et où ?

- Le séminaire démarre demain, à Las Vegas.

- Vegas, hum ? Je crois que cela me ferait du bien, ce serait bon de m'éloigner, non ?

- Je pense que tu en as besoin.

Nous dérivions notre regard vers Carlisle, quui venait d'approuver.

- Si tu promets de te ménager, je pense que cela pourrait te faire du bien, ajouta-t-il.

- Tu vois, même mon père te donne son consentement.

- Parfait, cela ne pourrait pas être plus pire, pas vrai ?

Non, cela ne pouvait pas être plus pire et je me promettais de tout faire pour que la situation s'améliore.

_**Alors, verdict ?**_

_****__anges0112 _:

Comme tu as su, James et Jim ne sont qu'une et même personne.

Par contre, pour Jacomus, je ne peux rien encore te dire, désolée.

Merci pour ta review

et je suis contente que cette fic,

te plaise toujours autant.

Je te dis à très vite, pour la suite.

* * *

_**Merci à vous toutes**_

_**A très vite**_

_**Prenez soin de vous**_

_**Gros bisous, **__**LuneBlanche :-)**_


	42. Chapitre 40 : Soirée surprise

_**Bonjour, Bonsoir,**_

**_je sais, j'avais promis poster plus rapidement, mais malheureusement, je n'ai pas réussi._**

**_Entre le remariage de mon papa (son 3ème) et celui de ma cousine (son 1er), sans oublier l'arrivée de ma famille de Sicile, je n'ai pas trouvé le temps d'écrire, ni même de poster. Inutile de vous dire, que m'a vie est chargée, si ?_**

**_Bref, j'ai essayé de me dépêcher de le finir et de le corriger. Il est 23h55 ici et je voulais vous le poster rapidement, car qui sait dans combien de temps je serai de nouveau dispo._**

**_Quant à la suite, je ne vous promets plus rien, étant donné que j'ai énormément de mal à tenir mes délais de publication._**

**_Et puis, vous pouvez remercier Sand91, qui m'a encore une fois poussée à l'écrire plus vite que prévu. Alors, merci à toi, encore :-)_**

**_A tout à l'heure :-)_**

* * *

**Chapitre 40 :** Soirée surprise

Chapitre 40:Soirée surprise

Le voyage jusque Las Vegas s'était passé relativement calmement. Bella avait dormi presque tout le chemin, ce qui lui avait permis ne pas s'angoisser, de ne pas stresser. J'étais fou amoureux d'elle, pour ne pas être indifférent à son désarroi. Elle m'inquiétait, elle me souciait plus qu'elle ne l'était elle-même. Je l'aimais, au point de vouloir tuer ce James de mes propres mains. Comment pouvait-il se comporter ainsi ? Cela devait être interdit ou même puni. Etant juge, j'avais trouvé la solution de la protéger : mon ami Jacomus lui avait souscris une garde rapprochée. Ainsi, je me sentais plus rassuré, quant à sa sécurité.

Pourtant, tout avait si bien commencé. Bella, à peine fut elle arrivée dans notre suite, qu'elle s'était abstenue de sortir. Elle n'avait pas osé quitter les lieux, je dirai. Certes, cela m'avait un peu peiné, mais j'avais compris son choix. Elle craignait de trouver James, elle craignait qu'il la suive. J'avais trouvé cela un peu gros, car désormais, ma femme était protégée par les hommes de Jacomus, que rien ne pouvait l'attendre. Je préférais accepter son choix, afin de ne pas la contrarier davantage. Et puis, il fallait aussi dire, une part d'elle m'en voulait encore pour ce voyage forcé. Selon elle, c'était prémédité, mais elle avait fini par l'accepter.

Néanmoins, ma femme, comme pour marquer le dernier jour de ce voyage, avait décidé de sortir de la chambre. Chacun des quatre jours passés ici, ma femme les passaient dans la chambre, la journée, à regarder la télé, à lire... bref, elle s'occupait comme elle le pouvait. Elle ne quittait pas l'hôtel, mais restait dans le bâtiment. Vu la saison, j'aurais compris, mais elle craignait, en ce début de décembres, de tomber sur James. Dans l'hôtel, elle se sentait en sécurité.

Puis, le soir, nous dînions dans un des restaurants de l'hôtel, avant de retourner dans notre suite. Et aucun de nous ne parlait, aucun de nous essayait un quelconque rapprochement. Mais ce soir était différent. Certes, demain nous repartirions, mais une fois, alors que je m'étais vêtu de mon costume noir, ma femme sortait de la salle de bain, vêtue d'une magnifique robe, de cocktail. Je la regardais, incrédule.

- J'aimerais t'accompagner à ce repas de ce soir. J'aimerais être accrochée à ton bras, montrer que tu m'appartiens, tout comme je t'appartiens. J'ai envie de vivre, je veux faire partie de ton monde. Apprends-moi chaque chose de ton métier ! J'aimerais tout savoir sur toi... connaître les petites ficelles, les petites combines

Je la fixai, tellement abasourdi par ce qu'elle venait de me dire, que je ne pus rien répondre. Je m'étais trompé... enfin, pas complètement.

- Alors, tu ne m'en veux plus ? Pus-je finalement répondre.

- Comment le pourrai-je ? Tu as toujours été là pour moi, même pendant mes moments de

véritable peste.

- C'était mon devoir d'être présent pour toi.

Elle se précipita vers moi et tendant les bras dans ma direction.

- Je t'aime, fit-elle en se jetant sur mes lèvres.

- Tout comme je t'aime, fis-je à mon tour.

J'étais vraiment heureux de cette soudaine réconciliation. J'avais prévu une surprise monumentale pour Bella, peu de temps après notre venue dans l'hôtel et j'espérais sincèrement que cette surprise ferait plaisir à mon épouse.

- On descend ? Lui proposai-je, véritablement impatient.

- Je te suis, me sourit-elle.

Je lui présentais mon bras, qu'elle attrapa de sa main. Nous marchions côte à côte, jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions dans le restaurant de l'hôtel. Une fois arrivés, un employé nous installa rapidement à notre table. Plus tard, on amena la carte des apéritifs. J'avais opté pour un martini blanc et ma femme une liqueur. Malgré moi, plus le moment fatidique approchait, plus j'angoissais.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Remarqua Bella.

- Rien du tout ! Mentis-je.

- Je ne sais pas, tes jambes tremblent et tu regardes sans cesse derrière moi. Tu attendais quelqu'un ?

- Non, bien sûr que...

Mon téléphone sonna, m'indiquant un message. Je le pris et lus le texto.

**_« Sommes dans la suite,_**

**_attendons l'arrivée de Beauty »_**

OK, alors soit je m'exprimais très mal, soit Alice avait décidé autrement. En fait, tout était censé se baser selon mes plans et non... Beauty était le nom de code, que nous donnions pour la soirée, caractérisant Bella.

- Un problème ? Insista ma douce.

- Non, je... Je vais te laisser, j'ai besoin de passer un coup de fil.

Trop paniqué par la tournure des évènements, j'avais préféré m'éclipser. Je composais rapidement son numéro, une fois hors de vue.

- Alice, qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? On est censé se retrouver au restaurant et non...

- Tu avais dit le restaurant ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- On est déjà tous installé dans ta suite et...

- Venez ici, je vous attends !

- Impossible ! Tu m'avais dit dans la chambre. Et puis, Renée a voulu venir.

- Quoi, mais comment ça ? Elle n'était pas censée venir, alors pourquoi...

- Elle a insisté pour venir, Edward, m'apprit Alice.

Si Bella croisait sa mère ici, elle aurait fait à coup sûr un scandale et cela n'était pas très bien. Autant faire le scandale dans la chambre, cela minimiserait les dégâts.

- C'est d'accord, je...

- Edward, un souci ? Me surprit ma femme.

Merde, elle était là ? Avait-elle tout entendu ? Avait-elle compris ce que je lui réservais ?

- Edward ? Tu es tout blanc. Que se passe-t-il ? Me réveilla Bella, en posant délicatement sa main droite sur mon bras gauche.

Cela eut l'effet escompté n'empêche, puisque je me ressaisis aussitôt.

- Ah, Bella, tu tombes bien. J'ai oublié un dossier important, dans ma chambre. Pourrais-tu me le récupérer ? Il est rouge et se trouve sur le bureau de la suite.

Bon, c'est vrai que cela fait un peu nul sur le coup, mais c'est tout ce que j'avais pu trouver, afin qu'elle aille dans cette chambre, sans que cela n'ait l'air un peu énorme à croire.

- Et comment le reconnaîtrai-je ?

- Tu le trouveras, il est... Tu sauras que c'est celui-là. Ecoute, si vraiment tu ne trouves pas, je viendrai, mais s'il te plaît, vas-y pour moi, la suppliai-je.

- Et pourquoi ne pas y aller toi ?

- J'attends un client potentiel, mais il n'arrive pas me trouver. Je lui ai donné rendez-vous ici et il devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

- Je peux l'attendre pour toi, si tu veux, ce client.

- Non, il ne saurait pas qui tu es. Moi, il m'a déjà vu une fois, tu comprends ?

- Oui, parfaitement !

Elle me fixa, avant d'ajouter.

- Je vais te chercher ce dossier, mais à l'avenir, prévoie un peu mieux tes affaires. Je reviens tout de suite, je t'aime, me glissa-t-elle contre mes lèvres.

Je la regardais partir et tapotais un sms pour Alice.

**_« La machine est en marche,_**

**_Beauty a quitté la base »_**

J'espérais qu'elle comprendrait le sens de mon message, mais rapidement, je reçus une réponse, qui confirma que tout était clair pour eux. Je décidais de retourner voir le serveur, préférant lui dire de nous réserver une autre table, car un imprévu était survenu. Je lui avais promis ne pas être trop long.

- Edward, entendis-je mon nom être appelé, alors même que je sortais du restaurant.

Je me retournais et aperçus une bonne connaissance.

- Jacomus, je suis content, vieux !

- Moi aussi !

- Alors, comment ça se fait que je ne t'ai pas vu, ces derniers jours ? En fait, je ne t'ai pas vu du tout du séminaire, jusqu'à ce soir.

- Désolé mec, mais je n'ai pas pu venir plus tôt. Les femmes, tu sais ce que c'est.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais dis-moi, Vic n'est pas avec toi ?

- Oh, elle est partie à la salle de sport de l'hôtel. Elle entretient sa ligne, comme elle le dit si bien.

- Typique des femmes, oui ! Bon, Jacomus, j'aimerais parler plus longuement avec toi, mais je dois voir quelqu'un. On se voit plus tard ?

- Oui, pas de soucis. A plus tard, me salua-t-il.

J'étais bien tenté de rejoindre ma femme, mais avant cela, je devais rejoindre le bureau des serveurs, afin de régler les quelques derniers détails. Certes, Bella pouvait m'en vouloir d'organiser ces retrouvailles, mais elle pouvait aussi m'adorer pour cela. Et si jamais tout se passait bien, c'était une bonne occasion pour le fêter, non ?

Je marchais donc en direction de ce fameux bureau. A peine arrivé, je pus entendre des cris. Apparemment, le chef dictait ses ordres à ses hommes. J'attendis patiemment qu'il finisse et dès que ce fut fait... Ou plutôt dès que les hommes de main sortirent, je me manifestais. Rapidement, je lui rappelais ce que je voulais, changeant quelques points et ajoutant quelques détails, mais dans l'ensemble, tout y était. Si bien qu'au bout d'une bonne heure, je pus enfin remonter dans ma suite.

- Edward, tu es enfin là ? M'interpella ma mère, alors que j'étais à peine arrivé.

- Oui, me réjouis-je en les voyant tous dans le salon de la suite.

- Comme tu as pu t'en douter, Alice n'a pas su se retenir. Elle a voulu commencer, me confirma Jasper.

- Je la connais, mais cela ne me dérange pas. J'ai peur simplement que Bella n'apprécie pas ce geste. J'ai peur qu'elle m'en veuille de vous avoir tous fait venir ici ce soir. Tu crois que cela lui plaira ? Je veux dire, je la connais bien, mais...

- Ne t'en fais pas, elle sera très contente. J'en suis persuadée, me rassura Rosalie.

- D'ailleurs, tout s'est bien passé, reprit ma mère.

- Pour l'instant, renchérit mon père.

- Oui, pour l'instant. Je connais Bella et c'est pas dit que tout cela sera...

- Non, mais tu délires là ? Tu te fous de ma gueule, c'est ça ? Hurla Bella de l'autre pièce.

Je regardais les miens, légèrement paniqué.

- Oui, on y est tous passé et Emmett est le dernier, rétorqua Rosalie.

- Ah bon ? Et qui est déjà passé ? Osai-je demander.

- D'abord, il y a eu moi. Ensuite, c'était Rose, puis Charlie, Carlisle, puis Jasper, puis Esmée et enfin Emmett, répondit ma lilliputienne de belle-soeur

- Bon ! Et sinon, si jamais tout le monde est réconcilié, car ça marchera, tu comptes faire cela comment ? Tenta Rosalie.

- J'ai déjà tout prévu avec le chef des serveurs. Il est chargé de s'en occuper lui-même. Tout arrivera à point, au moment propice, mais je ne peux rien divulguer.

- Oh, allez, s'il te plaît, Edward ! Me supplia celle-ci.

- Non, Rosalie ! Parfois, tu es pire qu'Al...

- Comment oses-tu ? Cria ma femme depuis l'autre bout de la chambre, face à la porte du bureau.

Je me retournais et la vis, debout face à moi.

- Bella ?

- Tu as osé me faire ça, à moi ? Sans même me demander mon avis ? Sans même m'en parler ?

- Bella, je...

- D'ordinaire, je pourrai te détester, mais là...

Et là, sans que je ne comprenne, Bella arriva sur moi à tout vitesse et se jeta sur mes lèvres. Sur le coup, je fus dérouté, mais très vite, je fus heureux. J'en profitai même pour lui rendre son baiser.

- Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe, ici ?

Une voix familière nous interrompit. Nous nous retournions, connaissant l'identité de la personne à qui appartenait cette voix.

- Renée ? Mais que fais-tu ici ?

- Je te retourne la question, ma fille.

- Je...

Cette fois, c'était trop. Il fallait que j'agisse.

- Je suis ici pour un séminaire. Cependant, afin de permettre à Bella de vivre pleinement son séjour, d'être enfin heureuse, j'ai choisi de lui organiser une visite surprise en invitant des gens qu'elle aime, afin qu'elle puisse parler.

- Une visite surprise, hum ?

- Oui, une visite surprise, car si Bella savait que je désirais que toute notre famille se trouve ici, afin d'arranger les points délicats ensemble, afin d'enfin tout se dire et parler, j'avais peur qu'elle refuse ce geste. Voilà pourquoi je lui ai organisé tout cela en secret.

- Et tu crois que ça a marché ? Tu crois que ma fille peut se laisser berner aussi facilement ?

- Je ne pensais pas qu'elle réagirait aussi bien... Enfin, jusqu'à votre venue, car je crois...

- Que fais-tu ici ? Qui t'a permis de te pointer ? Fit ma douce en regardant sa mère.

Ce que je pensais arriva. Bella n'apprécia pas sa présence.

- Edward, tu as invité cette femme ? Me fixa-t-elle, en pointant l'ex-madame Swan du doigt.

- Je... Non !

- Alice m'a parlé de cette surprise, avoua Renée.

- Et tu pensais pouvoir venir ici, sans même être invitée ?

- Je suis ta mère, je te rappelle !

- Justement, ce titre tu ne le mérites pas, assena ma femme.

- Je te trouve injuste !

- C'est moi qui suis injuste, c'est moi ? C'est la meilleure celle-là.

Elle rit amèrement et continua.

- Sache pour ta gouverne, Renée, que je n'ai pas abandonné mes filles et mon mari. Je ne suis pas une femme, qui boit depuis leur plus jeune âge et qui se prend comme futur mari, le violeur de sa fille cadette.

- Je suis désolée, mais je pensais qu'en te confiant à Charlie, tout serait plus simple.

- Plus simple pour toi, oui ! C'est certain.

- Non, plus simple pour toi.

Nous la fixions, ne comprenant pas vraiment son explication foireuse.

- Bella, je n'ai pas été une mère exemplaire, c'est vrai, mais j'aimerais me racheter. J'aimerais que tu me pardonnes.

- Alors, au risque de me répéter, j'ai dit à Alice et Emmett, tout à l'heure, qu'il allait me falloir du temps pour leur pardonner, mais que la vie est courte, alors je voulais repartir sur de bonnes bases. On efface tout, même s'il me faudra du temps pour accepter et pardonner cela. Mais quant à toi, cela sera très difficile.

- Tu m'as pardonné ? S'enquit Emmett.

- Oh là, je t'ai déjà dit, que pour le pardon, ce sera long. Je t'ai expliqué, il me semble qu'on a qu'une vie et qu'il faut en profiter. Je veux simplement vivre heureuse, alors on repart au début et on verra ce qu'il se passe. Le pardon viendra pour la suite, ça te va ?

- Et comment ! Se jeta-t-il dans les bras de ma femme.

- Et moi ?

- Allez, viens-là, Al !

Elle ne se fit pas prier et alla rejoindre les deux acolytes.

- Bella, je veux aussi avoir ça.

- Pour toi, je crains que cela ne soit pas possible, Renée !

Bon, cette fois, c'était tout. Il fallait que je l'arrête.

- Madame Dwyer, malgré tout le respect que je vous dois...

- La ferme Cullen ! C'est entre ma fille et moi !

Bella me fixa et me stoppa dans mes mouvements.

- Bon, j'aurais pu t'accorder mon pardon, mais tu as trop abusé de ma bonté et ma gentillesse. Tu t'es permise de me prendre pour une folle, alors que j'avais raison sur toute la ligne et ce depuis le début. Tu t'es crue exceptionnelle, au point de vouloir épouser le violeur de ta fille. A l'époque, déjà tu m'avais rejetée, tu... Je n'ai jamais été aimée de ta part, sinon tu ne te serais jamais barrée à l'autre bout du pays. Je sais que je n'étais peut-être pas la fille idéale, mais tu aurais pu essayer de nous élever. Non, au lieu de ça, c'est Charlie qui a dû tout gérer. Et heureusement qu'il était là, sinon...

- Je sais que je n'ai pas été une mère correcte, mais j'ai toujours eu de l'amour pour ta soeur et toi.

- Parfois, l'amour d'une mère ne suffit pas. Il faut parfois plus que cela.

- J'ai toujours fait de mon mieux, je te signale, se défendit lamentablement Renée.

- Oui, au point de finir dans les casinos, car ton addiction aux jeux l'emportait sur la raison.

- J'ai aimé joué, c'est vrai, mais cette envie a complètement disparu.

- Comme l'alcool aussi ?

- J'ai changé, laisse-moi une chance !

- Tu partais le soir pour jouer. Tu revenais ivre. Parfois, tu restais à la maison quand les finances ne te permettaient pas de miser convenablement, alors tu passais ton temps à te bourrer la gueule. Si bien que je devais te nettoyer, prendre soin de toi, afin qu'Alice ou Charlie ne remarque rien.

- On l'a toujours remarqué, mais avant que l'on fasse quelque chose, tu l'avais déjà fait, Bella. Même Emmett le savait, se justifia Alice à la place de Renée.

- Peu importe, car moi, je mentais à tout le monde. Je disais toujours à mes amies, que tu travaillais, afin que personne ne se doute de quoi que ce soit. Je me souviens que je racontais, lorsque tu venais me chercher à l'école et que tu étais saoule, que tu avais travaillé toute la nuit, donc par conséquent, que tu devais porter ces lunettes. Je mentais en disant que la fatigue, t'empêchait de tenir debout. Je sais, c'est pitoyable, mais vas dire la vérité à tes copains de classe, quand tu as sept ans ? Et puis, en grandissant, j'ai trouvé d'autres mensonges, certains plus crédibles que d'autre.

- Tu n'avais pas à faire ça, ma fille !

- Non, je n'avais pas à faire cela et pourtant, je l'ai fait. J'ai toujours caché tes soucis avec la boisson, prenant parfois sur moi, me faisant accuser à ta place, pour ne pas que l'on te dispute. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce que j'avais honte d'avoir une mère alcoolique, comme tu l'es.

- Mais, je me fais soigner. C'est vrai, je... James... Jim, m'a quittée. J'ai compris que tu avais raison sur toute la ligne.

- Je suis contente que tu t'en sois rendue compte. Je regrette que cela soit un peu tard, mais comme le dit si bien le proverbe, vaut mieux tard que jamais.

Bella me fixa.

- On y va ? Je meurs de faim.

Trop étonné par son comportement et sa répartie, je préférais accéder à sa demande. Et puis, il fallait le dire, j'avais hâte que le moment fatidique approche.

- Que la fête commence, proclama haut et fort cette cafteuse d'Alice.

Je la zieutais d'un regard menaçant. Fort heureusement que Bella ne prit pas la peine d'en tenir compte, sinon, la soirée serait foutue.

Nous venions d'arriver au restaurant. Cette fois-ci, le serveur nous mit à disposition une table plus grande. Tout compte fait, Alice avait eu raison de prévoir la discussion avant, car en plein dans le restaurant, cela ne serait pas vraiment génial. Et puis, je n'avais réservé que pour deux, ne me souciant pas du reste.

- Merci pour cette soirée, je suis très heureuse ! Me remercia dans le creux de mon oreille, ma très charmante épouse.

Alors que nous venions tout juste de nous asseoir, je lui parlais de la même façon...

- La suite risque de te plaire davantage.

Elle me toisa, curieuse, mais je n'ajoutais rien. Il fallait dire, que grâce à Alice, tout se déroulait parfaitement, si bien que ma femme ne me questionna plus jusqu'à l'arrivée du moment fatidique.

- Mesdames et messieurs, bonsoir ! En ce premier décembre, nous avons l'honneur de fêter un jour très spécial... Ce soir, un homme a eu l'idée d'organiser une soirée exceptionnelle, pour une femme exceptionnelle.

Aucun de nous n'avait osé parler, pendant tout le discours du présentateur de la soirée. Cependant, quand il nous pointa du doigt, je m'angoissais. Et si jamais, elle n'appréciait pas ma surprise ? Si jamais elle... Au même moment, comme réglé par une horloge suisse, un énorme gâteau arriva.

- Parce qu'aujourd'hui, cette très charmante Isabella Cullen, fête ses trente ans.

Bella me fixa, les yeux émerveillés. Avait-elle aimé ma surprise d'anniversaire ? Elle qui pourtant, détestait toujours les surprises.

- Tu as organisé tout ça ? Me questionna-t-elle.

Je souris comme un idiot. Ma réponse dut la satisfaire, puisqu'elle me sauta dans les bras, en riant telle un enfant.

- Merci, si tu savais comme je t'aime, merci infiniment !

- Ma surprise te plaît, alors ?

- Tu n'as même pas idée, murmura-t-elle contre mes lèvres.

Toute la salle chanta et claironna un « Joyeux anniversaire ». Même Bella s'était mise à le faire. Je crois que la surprise ne pouvait pas mieux tomber. A l'avenir, cela allait m'encourager pour d'éventuelles soirées organisées.

- Bon et si nous le goûtions ce gâteau ? S'impatienta Emmett.

- Tu as encore faim, avec tout ce que tu as mangé ? S'étonna encore Bella.

- Et comment !

Nous rions de bon coeur et dégustions ce gâteau, si délicieux. Mais, chose étonnante, Bella avait même englouti trois parts et son cousin, cinq. Faisaient-ils une course, quant à celui qui mangerait le plus de parts ?

- Je suis malade, lança ma femme, au bout de quelques minutes.

- Normal, avec tout ce que tu t'es avalé, lui rappelai-je.

- Hé, mais ce gâteau était délicieux. C'était une pure tentation, que de ne pas y goûter un bout.

Elle mit une main sur son ventre.

- Excuse-moi, je vais aller aux toilettes, s'éclipsa-t-elle.

- Je viens avec toi, se leva sa soeur.

- Non, ça ira Al !

- Mais si, tu vas avoir besoin de moi, insista-t-elle.

- Je sais me débrouiller seule, je suis une grande fille.

- Bella, j'insiste !

- Alice, ça ira ! Je te remercie.

- Mais, Bella !

- Alice, Bella est grande, tu sais, tentai-je.

- On ne sait jamais, elle peut se perdre, elle peut...

- Ali, Ali, mon petit chou à la crème, la freina Jasper.

Ceux-ci se regardèrent amoureusement et se lancèrent dans l'exploration des amygdales de chacun. Inutile de dire que ce portrait ne me plaisait guère. Je détournais donc mon regard et remarquais que Rosalie, ainsi qu'Emmett tentaient la même chose.

- Papa, tu...

Je restais stupéfait. Mon père s'y donnait également à coeur joie avec ma mère. Parfait, si tout le monde faisait pareil, pourquoi pas moi ? Je partis rejoindre ma femme dans les toilettes. Je patientais environ quinze minutes, avant de ne toujours pas la voir. Je l'appelais, mais aucune réponse. Je vis une femme sortir des toilettes des dames et je saisis ma chance.

- Excusez-moi, vous n'avez pas vu une femme brune, de taille moyenne ?

- Si, elle est sortie depuis un moment déjà.

- Merci !

Si elle n'était plus là, elle devait être retournée au restaurant. J'empruntais donc de chemin là

- Ah, Edward, te voilà enfin !

- Maman, Bella est-elle revenue ?

- Euh, non ? Pourquoi ?

- Elle n'est plus aux toilettes. Je pensais qu'elle était revenue ici.

- Emmett est parti chercher son téléphone dans votre suite. Elle doit sûrement être avec lui.

- Oui, sans doute.

Et comme si tout était prévu, Emmett réapparu quelques secondes plus tard, un sourire béat sur le visage, accompagné de Rosalie.

- As-tu récupéré ton portable ? Poursuivit ma mère.

- Oups !

OK, il n'avait donc pas récupéré son portable, à en voir leurs cheveux ébouriffés et leur sourire niais collés sur leur tête.

- Tu as vu Bella ? Tentai-je, en fixant Emmett.

- Euh, Bella ? Je...

- Ecoute, je ne veux pas paraître grossière, mais je n'ai pas vu Bella. Nous avons utilisé la première pièce de votre suite, pour nous soulager. Je sais que cela peut paraître égoïste, mais nous n'avons pensé qu'à nous. Nous n'avons donc pas regardé, si ta charmante femme arrivait, lança Rosalie, légèrement alcoolisée.

- OK, donc j'en conclus que vous n'avez pas vu Bella ?

Pour toute réponse, Rose rota.

- Très charmant, Rose, vraiment !

Celle-ci ria aux éclats et Jasper, le si sérieux de la tribu, ria à son tour. Que leur arrivait-il, pour qu'ils se saoulent à ce point ? Car à en voir ce dernier, il n'était pas très frais non plus.

- Non, désolé mec, nous n'avons rien vu.

- OK, je vois. Merci Emmett !

Lui, au moins, était plus lucide que Rose.

- Edward, que se passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta mon père.

- Bella a disparu...

_**Oui, je sais,**_

_**je suis sadique de couper là,**_

_**mais que voulez-vous ?**_

_**On ne me changera pas.**_

**____****Par contre, pitié, mettez un pseudo ou quelque chose,**

**____****qui permette de vous différencier.**

**____****Ce sera plus facile pour vous répondre**

**____****et ça évitera de quelconques erreurs.**

**____**** Merci d'avance.**

_****__anges0112 _:

Je te réponds ici

Alors, c'est ce qu'elle pensait, mais...

Pour le dossier,

tu as lu pourquoi elle ne pouvait plus demander à le rouvrir.

Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise toujours autant :-)

Merci pour ta review, à bientôt la miss

* * *

**_Review postée le 7/9/12 :_**

A bientot aussi

et merci pour ta review,

même s'il n'y a pas de pseudo.

Cela peut paraître à confusion,

sinon.

* * *

_**Merci à vous toutes**_

_**A très vite**_

_**Prenez soin de vous**_

_**Gros bisous, **__**LuneBlanche :-)**_


	43. Info !

_**Bonjour, Bonsoir,**_

_**beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont demandé si je poursuivais ou non mes fictions. La réponse est oui !**_

_**En fait, je suis peut-être longue à poster mes suites de mes fictions, mais j'ai une très bonne raison. Je m'explique : j'avais des examens, j'ai intégré un très grand conservatoire supérieur de musique, qui plus est à l'étranger et du coup, je suis sans cesse sur les routes. Pas évident la vie de musicienne, mais je l'ai choisie depuis toute petite, donc j'assume. Et puis, moi je ne fais pas 1, mais plusieurs instruments, ce qui me prend plus de temps que les autres, mais je l'ai voulu. Du coup, je suis crevée, car plus le même style de vie, je bosse... Bref, je suis très, pour ne pas dire beaucoup, voire énormément, occupée.**_

_**Cependant, je vous rassure déjà, pas de panique ! Je suis en train de me remettre doucement à écrire, donc la suite arrivera un jour. Cela prendra juste un peu de temps, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, chaque fiction que j'ai commencé, sera terminée et mise à jour.**_

_**D'ailleurs, si vous désirez savoir où en est mon écriture, joignez-moi sur mon mail ou mon facebook. Pour celles qui ne l'ont pas, demandez-le moi par message privé.**_

_**Voilà, j'arrête là mon roman, sans grand intérêt, mais vu le nombre de message que j'ai reçu, me demandant si je continuais, je préfère vous prévenir et vous expliquer un peu le pourquoi du comment.**_

_**A très vite, pour la suite.**_

_**Bien à vous, LuneBlanche.**_


	44. Chapitre 41 : Règlement de compte !

_**Bonjour, Bonsoir,**_

**_et non, vous ne rêvez pas, je suis bien là, avec un nouveau chapitre. J'ai écrit ce chapitre et comme je viens de finir le prochain, je vous poste celui-ci._**

**_Bon, que dire de plus ! Bah, j'ai intégré une nouvelle école à l'étranger, comme je vous l'avais dit sur la petite notre et c'est dur pour moi de tout gérer, mais bon, je fais de mon mieux, pour vous donner une suite. Si certaines, souhaitent connaître l'avancer de mes chapitres, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, inutile de vous énerver. Demandez-moi le par MP ou sur mon facebook._**

**_Sinon, ce chapitre, certes, on ne découvre pas grand chose, mais cela permet de répondre à certaines questions. Promis, dans le prochain, vous saurez, pour celles qui ne le savent pas déjà, qui sera James._**

**_Ne vous en fait pas, je sais où je vais avec cette fiction. D'ailleurs, dès que j'ai posté le prologue, je savais comment elle se finirait et ce que je devais mettre dedans, donc ne vous inquiétez pas !_**

**_Bonne lecture :-)_**

* * *

**Chapitre 41 :** Règlement de compte

Deux heures, cela faisait deux putain d'heures, que Bella avait disparue. Deux heures que je crus devenir fou, deux heures que je m'inquiétais comme un dingue. J'aurais aimé l'appeler, mais son téléphone était resté ici. Rien ne nous permettait de la retrouver, c'était comme si elle était partie d'elle même. Tout le laisser à croire, mais j'avais du mal à m'y faire. Je savais que le raison de son départ était tout autre.

Tous les employés de l'hôtel avaient aidé dans les recherches, mais même cela, ma femme restait introuvable. Chaque recoin était passé à la trappe, même les plus insolites, comme le local à balais, mais rien, niente, nada ! Ma femme semblait s'être volatilisée, mais pour aller où ? Avec qui ? Cela semblait rester un mystère. Je tentais de me souvenir, où elle aurait pu aller, quand soudain, une idée me vint... Je partis rapidement rejoindre la réception et me dirigeais vers la première hôtesse d'accueil de libre, que je vis.

- Excusez-moi, j'aimerais savoir, si nous accès aux taxis ou transports en commun, depuis votre hôtel ?

- Alors, devant notre complexe hôtelier, vous avez un arrêt de bus, lequel dessert la ligne principale de la ville. A 100m, vous avez une ligne de tramway et un peu plus loin, une ligne de métro. Pour un taxi, on peut vous en appeler un, si vous le souhaitez.

- Non, ça ira, mais en revanche, j'aimerais que vous me donniez quelques informations. Ma femme a dû prendre un de vos taxis et j'aimerais savoir lequel.

- Je regrette, je ne peux vous donner ce genre d'informations.

- Non, mais ce que vous ne comprenez pas, c'est que je suis ici pour affaire et elle a, par erreur, pris un dossier hyper important, mentis-je.

- Oui, mais cela ne m'intéresse pas trop.

- Je suis un de vos plus gros client et si je récupère ce dossier, pris par erreur, j'enverrai tous mes clients dans votre établissement.

J'étais prêt à tout, pour retrouver ma femme, y compris leur faire croire une opportunité pareil.

- Peu importe, je m'en moque !

- Ecoutez, mademoiselle, je suis sûre que vous êtes gentille, adorable, mais j'ai besoin de ces informations. C'est vraiment primordial, une question de vie ou de mort.

Voyant qu'elle ne répondit pas, j'enchaînai...

- Combien voulez-vous, en échange de ces informations ?

- Cela n'est pas à vendre.

- Allez, s'il vous plaît, fis-je de façon aguicheuse.

Cela sembla marcher... ou presque.

- Je ferai tout pour avoir ces informations.

- Vous avez bien dit tout ?

Je savais que j'étais un bon élément de persuasion.

- Oui, tout !

Elle réfléchit une minute, regarda à droite et à gauche, puis me dit dans l'oreille...

- Attendez-moi dans votre suite, je serai là dans 5 minutes.

Je le fixai, ayant peur d'avoir mal compris, mais quand je vis ses yeux malicieux, je...

- Je ne ne peux pas faire cela, je regrette.

- Attendez-moi dans votre suite, vous ne serez pas déçu.

- Non, je...

- En même temps, ce n'est pas moi qui ait besoin de ces infos.

Je n'aimais pas faire cela, mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Je sortis mon portefeuille et lui tendis ma carte. Elle le prit et la lut

- Juge Cullen ? Mais...

- Je suis juge et pour les besoins d'une enquête, j'aurais besoin de consulter vos dossiers, à pourquoi pas, vos enregistrements vidéos.

- Légalement, je n'ai pas le droit de faire cela.

- Parfait, je vais informer de ce pas, informer votre supérieur de votre incompétence.

- Mr Cullen ne faite pas ça je vais vous donner les informations que vous m'avez demander

- Je n'en rien à faire ! Vous allez avoir à faire au juge, mais pas à la personne, qui vous a demandé ces renseignements

- Monsieur le juge, je m'excuses, je ferai n'importe quoi ! Paniqua-t-elle.

Finalement, usé de son pouvoir avait du bon. Mais céder aussi rapidement, ne me permettrait pas d'avoir les bonnes informations. Je devais, une fois de plus, faire mon métier.

- Je veux voir votre patron, lâchai-je...

La fille devint blanche, mais lorsque je haussais le ton, lorsque je lui criais dessus, elle s'exécuta en tremblant. Pire, elle pleurait, mais je m'en contrefichais. Seule ma femme m'importait.

- Edward, m'interpella ma mère.

- Je n'ai pas le temps, maman !

- Edward, il faut qu'on parle !

Ma mère eut la brillante idée d'insister. Je pris donc sur moi et la suivis.

- Je n'en ai pas fini avec vous, menaçai-je gentiment l'hôtesse.

Je détournais mon regard de cette... Cette employée ne méritait pas sa place ici, mais mon souci n'était pas elle pour le moment. Non, si j'étais aussi désagréable, c'est que je tenais à retrouver ma femme avant tout. Et puis, d'ailleurs, si ma mère voulait me parler urgemment, c'était que peut-être il y avait du nouveau, quant à la disparition de ma bien-aimée. Aussi, je me hâtais, non que dis-je, je me dépêchais de suivre ma mère. Une fois arrivé dans ma suite, je lui dis...

- Bon, maintenant que nous sommes là, dis-moi s'il y a du nouveau.

- On doit rentrer, Edward.

Avais-je bien entendu ?

- On doit rentrer, on doit retourner à la maison.

- C'est une plaisanterie ?

- Non, il faut qu'on lance des recherches, il faut que l'on prévienne la police.

- Mais, on ne peut pas le faire d'ici ? Je veux dire, c'est ici qu'elle à disparue, alors c'est ici que les recherches doivent commencer.

- Les recherches n'ont rien donné.

- Comment... Comment peux-tu en être sûre ? Qu'est-ce qui te permet d'affirmer cela ?

- Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et ton père, ainsi que quelques employés de l'hôtel, ont fouillé de fond en comble, chaque recoin de l'hôtel, ainsi que le garage.

- Mais c'est génial, il faut aller les aider, pour continu...

- On ne fera rien. Nous sommes épuisés et... On doit rentrer.

- Je refuse de partir. Isabella a été enlevée, je le sais, je le sens.

- Si ça se trouve, elle est partie de son plein gré.

- Je refuse de t'écouter dire de telles sottises, maman ! Bella n'est pas partie, sans me le dire. Elle a été enlevée. C'est une méthode typique des repris de justice.

- Ce n'est pas parce que dans ton métier, tu...

- Cela a rien à voir avec mon métier, maman ! C'est la réalité.

- Je regrette, cela fait deux heures et... Nous sommes lasses, on aimerait se reposer.

- Comment peux-tu dire cela de ta belle-fille ? Elle compte beaucoup pour toi... Du moins, elle comptait, jusqu'à...

- Mais Bella compte toujours beaucoup pour moi ! Se défendit ma mère

- Si tel était le cas, tu ne dirais pas cela de ma femme, tu... Bella n'est pas partie de son plein gré, me répétai-je à nouveau.

- Tu as raison, confirma mon père, qui venait d'entrer.

Je relevais mon regard vers lui et le fixais, attendant qu'il développe. Il partit rejoindre ma mère sur le canapé, assise face à moi et approfondit son idée.

- Nous avons trouvé cela, dans les sous-sol de l'hôtel, là où se trouve la parking, entre autre.

Il sortit de sa poche un bracelet, qu'il me tendit.

- Mais, c'est son bracelet ! Reconnus-je.

- Oui, c'est le sien, confirma-t-il.

- Comment...

- Il était posé sur le sol, près d'une place de parking.

- Tu vois, ça prouve qu'elle ne s'est pas enfuie de son plein gré, reprochai-je à m mère.

- Tu n'en sais rien, rétorqua Emmett, en entrant dans la pièce.

Je pus voir arriver, à sa suite, Rosalie, Alice et Jasper.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te permet de dire cela ?

- Bah, ta femme disparaît sans raison, sans aucune explication, puis deux bonnes heures plus tard, presque trois, on retrouve son bracelet. Avoue que c'est tout de même bizarre.

- Ce qui est bizarre, Emmett, c'est ce que tu faisais, alors que ma femme était partie aux toilettes.

- Hé, une minute ! Ce n'est pas moi le responsable, si ta femme s'est fait la malle.

- Elle ne s'est pas fait la malle, merde !

- Je peux comprendre, que tu sois énervé, mais...

- Rose, la ferme !

- Ne parle pas comme cela, de ma nana, Eddie !

- Je parlerai correctement, quand tu me raconteras la vérité, Emmett !

- La vérité ? Mais quelle vérité ?

- Pourquoi as-tu dit que tu allais récupérer ton téléphone ? Alors que tu savais très bien, que tu allais utilisé notre suite, pour une toute autre raison d'ailleurs.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que...

- Ah bon ? Parce que maintenant, je l'ai inventé ? Le coupai-je, passablement irrité.

- Edward, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, mon frère ?

Emmett ne m'avait plus appelé ainsi depuis des années. Cela me faisait drôle de l'entendre sortir ce à nouveau de sa bouche.

- Bella a disparu. Tu as prétexté vouloir aller chercher ton téléphone, dans notre suite et...

- Mais je n'ai pas récupéré mon téléphone, puisque celui-ci était resté dans ma suite. D'ailleurs, il faudra que j'aille le chercher.

- Plus tard, Em... Une question m'échappe. Pourquoi avoir sorti cela, si ce n'était pas vrai ?

- Oh, mais tu crois que cela l'aurait fait, si je disais que je voulais m'envoyer en l'air ?

- Cela ne t'aurait pas crée des ennuis, tu n'aurais pas été suspecté !

- Suspecté de quoi ? Tu ne crois tout de même pas, que je l'aurais aidé à s'enfuir, quand même ?

- Je le devrais ?

- Les garçons, ça suffit !

Alice, cette file si sage, si... Enfin, elle s'exprimait.

- Je sis convaincue, que Bella ne s'est pas enfuie. Je pense comme Edward. Quelqu'un lui veut du mal.

- Merci, Al !

- Pfff, c'est idiot de penser cela !

- Idiot pour toi, Emmett, mais pas pour nous. Au moins, nous on était là pour elle. On a pas utilisé la suite de sa cousine, pour s'envoyer en l'air. D'ailleurs, tu as utilisé ma suite, mais qui me dit que tu n'as pas fait ça dans mon lit ou ailleurs ?

- Je n'ai pas utilisé ta suite, OK ? J'ai prétexté aller chercher mon téléphone dans ta suite, pour ne pas dire que je voulais sauté ma femme, dans les toilettes pour hommes. Tu imagines pas un peu l honte, que cela aurait eu sur moi, si j'avais dit la vérité ?

- Pourquoi avoir menti, dans ce cas ?

- Certes, j'ai menti et ce n'est pas cool, c'est vrai, car Bella est rentrée sans toi, mais je n'avais pas le choix. J'ai une réputation à tenir, moi !

- Une réputation ? Mais une réputation de quoi ?

- De mec idéal !

- Laisse-moi rire, Emmett !

- Pourquoi, c'est vrai !

- Cette réputation n'existe plus. C'était bon au lycée, quand tu voulais avoir Rosalie dans ton lit. Tu te faisais passer pour le mec idéal, auprès des filles, mais maintenant que tu l'as...

- Tu peux parler, toi qui a encore et toujours ta réputation de coureur.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Me renfrognai-je.

- Si, c'est vrai !

- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qui te permet de dire cela ?

- Mais toute la ville le sait, tout Forks sait que chaque mois, tu as une femme différente. D'ailleurs, c'est pour cela que Bella t'a quitté, car elle t'a quitté.

- ELLE NE M'A PAS QUITTE, C'EST CLAIR ? Criai-je.

Pourquoi tout le monde pensait que Bella m'avait quitté ? J'étais un si mauvais mari, pour qu'ils pensent tous cela ?

- Parfait, elle ne t'a pas quitté. Mais, peux-tu me dire, pourquoi son portable n'est plus là ?

- Mais il est là son portable, il est...

- Bella est parti, car tu es un mauvais mari. Tu l'as baise très mal, qu'elle t'a quitté avec son amant. Elle ne prend pas son pied avec toi, elle s'ennuie.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi. Je suis le meilleur baiseur de toute la ville. De tout le pays, même !

- Que tu crois ! Bella n'a jamais été heureuse avec toi, tu ne la contentais pas sexuellement. Pire, si par le passé, elle t'a quitté, c'était pour cette raison.

- Retire ce que tu viens de dire !

- Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, Edward !

- Retire ces putains de mots !

- Jamais de la vie je... Bella, tu ne la mérites pas. Tu ne l'as jamais écoutée, ne te souciant que de toi-même.

- J'ai toujours été là, pour elle.

- Si vraiment tu étais là, tu l'aurais écoutée depuis le début.

- Parce que toi, tu l'écoutais peut-être ?

- Moi, mais bien sûr que oui ! Quand elle allait mal, elle m'appelait ou... Tiens, par exemple, la fois où elle a fugué, peu de temps après être revenu de sa garde à vue, la fois où elle a fugué, juste après sa rencontre d'avec Irina, tu t'en souviens.

- Quel est le putain de rapport avec...

- A chaque fois qu'elle te fuguait, à chaque fois qu'elle te quittait, qui est-ce qu'elle appelait à la rescousse ? Moi. Une femme heureuse et épanouie, que ce soit sexuellement ou sentimentalement, n'aurait jamais quitté son mari, n'aurait jamais agi ainsi. Bella t'a toujours aimé, mais depuis le début, son connard de mari, son enfoiré d'époux, la faire souffrir horriblement et ce, depuis de longues années.

- Tu vas arrêté, oui ?

Là, j'étais passablement énervé, mais le pire, c'était que je devais écouté ces conneries.

- Non, je vais continuer, car il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse ! Tu n'es qu'un crétin, qui s'est toujours amusé avec les sentiments de Bella, un andouille de mari, qui ne fait que jouer avec sa femme. Isabella t'a toujours aimé, mais toi ? Que serais-tu prêt à faire pour elle ? Tu savais qu'elle tentait de s'en sortir ? Tu savais qu'elle voulait se construire un cabinet ? Et qu'elle partait souvent avec Angela, pour mettre au point les plans de son futur cabinet ?

- Je...

- Si vraiment, tu l'aimais, comme tu le dis si bien, alors tu saurais que ta femme, a employé sa meilleure amie, pour dessiner les plans du local et dirigé les travaux. Tu saurais également, que ta charmante épouse, a racheté le hangar en ruine, à la sortie de la ville. Tu pourrais aussi, croire que tout ce qu'elle te raconte depuis le début est vrai, que ce soit pour son chien ou pour les voisins.

- Il...

- J'ai appelé Angela, il y a de cela une bonne heure déjà, afin de savoir où ta femme aurait pu aller. J'ai donc appris, ce qu'il se passait avec elle, j'ai su que ta femme voulait réussir dans la vie.

- Comment peut-elle...

- Tu aimes ta femme, soit disant, mais savais-tu qu'elle ne voulait pas te le dire, de peur de ta réaction ?

- Emmett, je...

- Elle pleurait souvent avec toi, toi qui te disait être son mari, alors que tu la prenais pour une folle. Tu dis l'aimer, peut-être que c'est vrai, mais tu t'es servi de Bella, que pour le côté pratique. En fait, tu ne l'aimais pas, tu ne l'aimes plus. Tu te sers d'elle et de ce qu'elle peut t'apporter.

- Bon, tu vas te la fermer, maintenant ?

- Les garçons, ça suffit ! Nous arrêta Carlisle.

Nous le fixions. Personne n'avait voulu tout cela, mais les mots étaient plus forts que tout, parfois.

- La colère vous fait dire des choses, que vous ne pensez même pas. Je sais que cette situation vous pèse, mais cela ne s'arrangera pas comme cela. Bella n'a pas besoin de ça.

Nous baissions la tête, gêné de cette honteuse situation. Pourtant, nous savions qu'il avait raison.

- Tu as raison. Excuse-moi, Edward. Mes mots ont dépassé mes pensées, s'excusa Emmett.

- Non, tu as entièrement raison. J'ai été odieux et idiot avec Bella.

- Nous ne sommes pas là pour régler des comptes. Nous devons retrouver ma fille.

A ces mots, il ne faisait aucun doute, quand à l'identité du visiteur. Chacun de nous tournait son regard vers la porte. Décidément, tout le monde aimait venir par surprise, aujourd'hui.

- Je sais que cela peut surprendre, mais j'aime ma fille. Je vous ai entendu et... Je crois que je peux vous aider à la retrouver.

- Renée, j'ai bien peur que vous n'ayez fait assez de dégât comme cela.

- Carlisle, comme vous, j'aime Bella, mais je crains que vous êtes mal placé pour me dire quoi faire. Voyez-vous, je connais ma fille et je sais, qu'elle ne serait jamais partie sans laisser un mot. Cela ne lui ressemble pas. Je rejoins l'idée d'Edward.

- Merci Renée, mais je crains que je ne puisse faire grand chose.

- Ah oui ? Alors, comme tout le monde, vous allez penser que Bella est partie de son propre consentement ?

- Nous n'avons jamais dit cela, maman ! Mais, je connais ma soeur et...

- Et quoi ? Je sais que pour vous, vous me pensez folle, mais je ne suis pas folle. Je...

- Et alors, tu crois que cela te donne le droit de venir proclamer ton aide ? Tu crois pouvoir te tenir ici, avec nous ?

- Emmett !

- J'ai raison, quand je dis cela ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as cru que Bella te pardonnerait, que forcément, tu as le droit de te comporter ainsi.

- Je suis sa mère !

- Un peu tard pour cela, tu ne crois pas ? Emmett la fixa.

- Bien, je crois que nous sommes tous d'accord, pour désormais dire, que Bella est partie contre son consentement, termina-t-il, le regard fixé sur nous, sauf sur Renée.

- Oui, certainement, mais ce que je trouve bizarre, c'est le fait, qu'elle soit partie sans ses papiers.

Jasper, qui jusque là était resté discret, venait enfin de donner son avis. Finalement, il était comme les autres, il pensait comme les autres.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ?

- Edward, regarde sur le bureau !

Je portais mon regard vers l'endroit, que Jasper m'avait indiqué et vis en effet, son sac à main posé sur le dit-meuble, légèrement ouvert avec quelques papiers de sortis.

- Ce qui confirme encore plus mon idée de départ. Bella n'est pas partie de son plein gré.

- Puisque c'est cela, on doit continuer les recherches.

- Merci, papa ! Il était temps, souris-je.

- Bella ne veut plus me parler, ni même me voir, mais qu'importe ce qu'il arrivera par la suite, je suis obligée de participer dans les recherches.

- Ce n'est pas à vous de le faire, mais plutôt... La corrigeai-je.

Sans le vouloir, Renée m'avait donné une idée, à laquelle je n'aurais jamais pensé. J'avais enfin ma chance de retrouver ma femme et je comptais bien la saisir.

**_Alors, verdict ?_**

**_Merci à _**

_**bellardtwilight, xalexeex25, soraya2107,**_

_**twilight-I-love-you, lena-lna933, oliveronica cullen massen,**_

_**Sand91 (sans toi, je crois que ce chapitre ne serait pas là),**_

_**aelita48, Habswifes, Anysia19, Grazie**_

**_Anonymes, je vais vous répondre ici_**

_****__anges0112 _:

Je suis aussi contente de te retrouver :-)

En effet, Bella n'a pas eu une enfance facile,

mais je crains qu'elle n'était pas la seule.

Tu comprendras très vite.

Pour te répondre, je ne peux rien te dire,

sinon, je risque de spoiler.

Néanmoins, tu le sauras au prochain chapitre. Ne t'en fais pas !

A moins, que tu es déjà ta réponse ici.

Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise toujours autant.

A bientôt :-P

* * *

**_Review postée le 8/11/12 :_**

A bientot aussi

et merci pour ta review,

même s'il n'y a pas de pseudo.

* * *

_**Le prochain chapitre est déjà prêt,**_

_**alors peut-être que si vous êtes sages,**_

_**je pourrais vous le poster plus tôt**_

_**xoxo**_

_**Bref, merci à vous toutes,**_

_**vous êtes géniales.**_

_**A très vite**_

_**Prenez soin de vous**_

_**Gros bisous, **__**LuneBlanche :-)**_


	45. Chapitre 42 : Qui est réellement James

_**Bonjour, Bonsoir,**_

**_comment allez-vous ? Bientôt les vacances, mais surtout, bientôt Noël :-D_**

**_Sinon, je voulais poster ce chapitre plutôt, il était prêt, mais je n'ai pas pu. Bref, j'ai décidé que je mettrais environ 15 jours, pour poster un nouveau chapitre, sauf si je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'écrire. J'espère pouvoir tenir ce délai, néanmoins. Bref, je promets d'essayer de tenir ce délai, mais j'ai pas dit que ce sera systématique._**

**_A tout à l'heure..._**

* * *

_**Chapitre 42: **_Qui est réellement James ?

**_Un mois plus tard_**

En un mois, je ne pouvais pas dire que la situation avait avancé. Ma femme était toujours portée disparue. Mes nuits, ainsi que mes journées sans elle, étaient noires, sans vie ! Même mon travail en pâtissait, car il fallait bien l'avouer, j'avais pris un congés au boulot, laissant mes clients et affaires prévues, de côté. Je ne dormais plus ou très peu, me contentant de grignoter, sans vraiment ingurgiter un vrai repas. Je broyais du noir, au point d'être désagréable avec tout mon entourage. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas comment il faisait pour me supporter, sachant que j'étais tout le temps ronchon, de mauvais poil et j'en passe... Mais bon, vous l'aurez compris, ma vie depuis un mois avait cessé d'avancer.

Ah oui, j'oubliais, une chose aussi qui avait évolué, l'enquête sur sa disparition, avait bel et bien commencé. Cependant, ce n'était pas les personnes auxquelles j'aurais pensé. Laissez-moi vous expliquer. Deux heures après la disparition de ma femme, nous étions tous réunis dans ma chambre d'hôtel. Moi, me disputant avec Emmett et Renée, ainsi que le reste de ma famille, mais cela n'était pas vraiment important. Non, ce qui importait, était surtout que Renée, voulant à tout prix nous apporter son aide, refusait catégoriquement ma soudaine et brillante idée. Bon, c'est vrai, je n'avais pas voulu qu'elle nous aide, mais néanmoins, j'avais eu une idée. En vérité, je voulais que Charlie, ce beau-père et inspecteur de police, que j'appréciais tant, soit mis sur l'enquête. Aussi, je m'étais empressé de lui téléphoner, non sans oublier les contestations de l'ex madame Swan, qui selon elle, n'était pas apte à mener l'enquête seul. En vérité, je pense qu'elle était jalouse que son ex soit de la partie, mais bon...

Pour en revenir à nos moutons, je disais donc, que j'ai tout de suite appelé Charlie. Celui-ci, me promis d'être là dans l'heure qui suivrait. Bien évidement, rien ne fut, comme je l'avais prévu.J'avais réfléchi et j'avais trouvé une solution. Charlie serait le seul, qui pourrait nous aider à retrouver ma femme, étant donné de sa condition de flic. J'étais convaincu, que grâce à lui et à ses hommes, ma femme serait avec moi, dans l'heure, voire dans la journée. Cependant, en le voyant arriver, je ne me doutais pas un seul instant, que tout serait pire... qu'avant !

En effet, il a refuser de nous aider, nous disant qu'un collègue à lui, enquêterait sur sa disparition. Charlie, s'occuperait d'enregistrer à l'aide d'une caméra, nos témoignages et auditions. Mais l'enquête serait réservée à son ami. D'ailleurs, en parlant de cela, ils ne devaient pas tarder à arriver. J'attendais patiemment dans mon salon, l'arrivée de mon beau-père et de son collègue. Apparemment, ils avaient trouvé un indice, quant à la disparition de ma femme. Comme quoi, tout avait du bon finalement... ou pas !

- Charlie, vous voilà enfin ! Me rassurai-je, en le voyant rentrer dans mon salon.

Je me levais aussitôt et le saluais.

- Je suis enfin là. Où sont tes parents ?

- Ma mère est partie faire une course et mon père avait un client à voir, à l'hôpital. Mais, asseyez-vous, je vous en prie ! L'invitai-je.

- Bon, bon !

Je lui racontais tout, n'oubliant pas les moindres détails.

- Alors, du nouveau ? Osai-je demander.

- Comme tu le sais, je suis comme toi. Pour moi, cela ne fait aucun doute, Bella a bien disparu.

- Oui, je sais cela, mais je suis perdu. J'aimerais que l'enquête avance, j'aimerais...

- Je sais...

- Cela fait un mois Charlie. Un mois que Bella a disparu et vous savez autant que moi, que si on a aucune nouvelle dans les heures qui suivent la disparition, cela est plus difficile de retrouver la ou les personnes disparues.

- Je sais que cette situation te pèse, mais pour moi aussi, c'est dur. Malheureusement, on ne peut pas aller plus vite.

- Oui, mais vous êtes flic, cela pourrait aller plus vite.

- Je n'ai pas le droit d'enquêter, même si j'en meures d'envie.

- Alors, pourquoi ne rien tenter ? C'est de votre fille dont il s'agit. Vous devriez être... anéanti, énervé... Je sais pas moi, mais vous pourriez la chercher !

- Je n'ai jamais dit, que je ne faisais rien !

- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

- J'enquête de mon côté et mes collègues du leur, mais depuis un mois, c'est difficile d'avoir un indice. Tout semble dire, que Bella est partie de son propre gré, même si nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas le cas. Son agresseur, car il y en a eu un, j'en suis persuadé, a pris le soin de ne pas laisser d'indice, à part le bracelet. On dirait qu'il connait bien la procédure. Même les enregistrements vidéos de l'hôtel n'ont rien donné.

- Charlie, je ne comprends rien !

- Sur les vidéos de l'hôtel, on voit Bella partir, dans une voiture et... seule ! On la voit monter dans une voiture, la voler, pour ensuite monter du côté conducteur.

- C'est insensé, cela ne lui ressemble absolument pas ! Assenai-je.

- Justement, c'est ça qui est incompréhensible !

- Mais alors, ça signifie quoi ?

- On va encore faire les recherches, mais cette fois-ci, je dois arrêter d'enquêter de mon côté. Je dois enquêter avec mes collègues, qu'ils le veuillent ou non. Je n'enquêterai plus de mon côté, mais je serai avec eux. On va rechercher ma fille, mais il nous faut un QG d'appoint !

- C'est à dire ?

- J'ai besoin de m'installer un bureau de fortune, dans ta maison.

- Ici ?

Il affirma ma demande, de façon positive.

- Cela ne me pose pas de problèmes. Toutefois, j'ai une dernière demande. Pourquoi ici ?

- A ce que je sache, la maison que tu voulais lui acheter, a été vendue à un autre, car tu avais oublié de versé un acompte, j'ai raison ?

- Comment avez-vous su ?

- Je suis flic et j'ai enquêté et cherché partout. J'ai découvert que tu avais mis son nom, sur le contrat de vente. Tu voulais lui offrir cette maison, mais elle a été vendue.

- Oui, mais...

- On a filtré son téléphone et on a remarqué, que James la harcelait encore et toujours ?

- Comment le saviez-vous ?

- Bella me l'a toujours dit, mais je voulais le coincer. J'aurais dû agir plus tôt, mais j'attendais le bon moment... Et puis, Bella ne se confiait pas toujours à moi, donc il m'était difficile de savoir, quand ce dernier la contactait.

- Je vois...

- C'est pour cela que je dois rejoindre mon équipe. Avec eux, j'avancerais mieux. Tu comprends ?

- Je suis là... on sera tous là, pour vous aider, Charlie !

- C'est gentil, merci, mais j'ai une équipe d'enfer ! Un ancien collègue, qui bosse maintenant pour le FBI, a accepté de me prêté ses hommes... et lui ses services.

- Oh, alors pourquoi pas ! Je suis sûr, que le FBI arrivera à trouver plus de choses que nous.

- L'ennui, c'est que...

- Que ?

- Andy ! Appela-t-il.

Puis soudain, un mec entra. Un mec, vêtu d'un costume, assez petit, mais fichtrement impressionnant.

- Andy, je te présente Edward, mon gendre. Edward, voici mon ami et ancien collègue, Andy Carigan, nous présenta-t-il.

- Bonjour, lui tendais-je ma main, afin de la saluer, quand soudain, une illumination apparut dans mon esprit.

- Carigan ? Ce même mec, qui avait accusé ma femme d'être une terroriste ? Ce même mec qui l'a maintenue en garde à vue, sans raison, pendant plusieurs heures ?

- Euh... oui, c'est moi, acquiesça-t-il, honteux.

Sans plus rien n'y comprendre, je lui mis mon point dans sa gueule.

- Merde, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, Edward ? S'étonna Charlie.

- C'est ce type, Charlie ! Ce type, qui a enfermé et traité ma femme, comme un chien.

- C'était une regrettable erreur, une monstrueuse erreur.

- Je m'en fiche, je veux pas qu'il s'occupe de retrouver ma femme. Ce mec ne mérite pas de nous côtoyer.

- Je peux comprendre votre réaction, mais laissez-moi, vous expliquer, fit-il, toujours en se tenant son nez.

- M'expliquer quoi ?

- J'ai agi ainsi, pour une raison. Peut-être pas la meilleure, mais...

- Je m'en moque de vos raisons. Je suis là pour retrouver ma femme, pas pour écouter vos conneries.

- Edward, je crois qu'il faille que tu l'écoutes. C'est important pour nous.

Devant l'insistance de Charlie, je ne pus qu'abdiquer. Je m'installais confortablement sur mon siège, voulant en finir au plus vite.

- Déjà, que connaissez-vous de cette histoire, concernant Bella et James ?

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, que vous a raconté votre femme, sur ce James ?

- Elle m'a dit que James avait abusé d'elle, le soir de notre séparation, il y a de cela douze ans maintenant.

- Et que vous a-t-elle dit d'autre ?

- Je crois que c'est tout...

Il me fixa, ne croyant guère à mon récit.

- Mais encore...

- Comment ça ?

- Bah, que vous a-t-elle dit d'autre ?

- Elle m'a tout dit, tout ce qui concernait son viol, tout ce qui concernait son passé... Tout !

- Je vois, mais vous a-t-elle dit que nous étions à sa recherche, depuis maintenant plusieurs années ?

- Quoi comment ça ?

- Vous n'avez que ce mot-là à la bouche ou quoi ? Vous ne savez dire que «comment ça» ?

- Et vous, ça vous empêcherez d'être plus précis, à chaque fois ?

Il souffla fortement et reprit. Je pus, au même moment, voir Charlie, assis face à nous, nous observer bien sagement. Lui, par contre, ne disait toujours pas un mot. Sympa le beau papa !

- James n'en était pas à son premier délit, lorsqu'il s'en est pris à votre épouse. Il avait déjà abusé de nombreuses autres filles, auparavant, dont notamment celle qui est désormais sa compagne, Victoria Figgins.

- Je l'ignorais.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, James est connu pour viol, meurtre et j'en passe. On le recherche depuis des années, voyez-vous ?

- Mais quelle est le rapport avec ma femme ?

- J'y viens ! Votre femme n'a jamais porté plainte concernant son agression, mais pour quelles raisons ?

- Je l'ignore, mais ce que je sais, c'est... Bella m'a dit qu'elle a toujours eu peur.

- Peur de quoi ?

- De James ! Lâchai-je.

- Vous pouvez être plus précis ?

- Bella a... toujours refusé de porter plainte. D'après elle, personne ne serait apte à la croire, à crois ses dires. Selon elle, quoi qu'elle fasse, James... enfin, son agresseur, s'en sortirait toujours.

- C'est clairement ce qu'elle vous a dit ?

- Oui, c'étaient ses propres mots, je crois.

- Vous pensez ?

- Ecoutez, cela remonte à loin, alors, je sais que ce qu'elle m'a dit, c'était exactement le même sens, même si tous les mots n'y étaient pas. Mais au fait, si vraiment tout cela vous intéresse, dites-moi pourquoi ? Dites-moi ce que je dois savoir !

- Je regrette !

- Oh non, ne jouez pas à ce jeu-là avec moi ! Je suis son mari et j'ai le droit à la vérité.

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit.

- Non, je sais que c'est faux.

-Edward !

- Charlie, je ne sais pas quel est ce gugusse, mais en tout cas, il n'est pas clair avec vous. Il a retenu votre fille en garde à vue, alors qu'elle était innocente.

- Je le sais déjà, me répondit-il.

- Et cela ne vous étonne pas ? Attendez, quoi ? Comment ça, vous le savez déjà ?

- Edward..., débuta l'autre guignol.

- Mr Cullen ! Pour vous, c'est Mr Cullen.

- Monsieur Cullen, j'ai agi comme un vrai con par le passé, c'est vrai, mais je m'en excuse. Je sais que rien n'est excusable, mais j'ai mes raisons.

- Qui sont fausses !

- Mr Cullen, je.. Laissez-moi vous expliquer, je vous en prie

Je l'autorisais, n'ayant pas d'autre choix

- Lorsque j'ai arrêté votre femme à l'époque, c'est parce que je pensais qu'elle était une terroriste, mais aussi une complice de James.

- Ridicule !

- Pas pour nous ! On avait reçu un appel anonyme, nous indiquant que Bella était une terroriste et que la dernière volonté de James, était d'anéantir tous les vols, y compris celui dans lequel vous étiez.

- Continuez !

- Nous l'avons donc arrêtée et mise hors de danger. Cependant, après avoir arrêté votre femme, nous avons analysé cette piste de l'appel et finalement, nous savions qui était votre épouse. Nous avons simplement confondu Isabella avec Victoria.

- Et vous pensez que je vais vous excusez ?

- Je... Non, je sais parfaitement que non, mais cela nous a permis de savoir, que James avait désormais une complice, sous le nom de Victoria, et qu'il était prêt à tout, y compris anéantir un avion.

- Bah, vous avez fait erreur !

- Ce n'était pas n'importe quel avion.

- Je ne comprends pas !

- James voulait anéantir Bella. Il lui veut du mal, il l'a veut pour lui.

- D'accord, mais...

- James est prêt à tout, afin que Bella souffre. Il se dit que si votre femme souffre et se retrouve seule, elle fera ce qu'il lui dira et le rejoindra.

- Bon, j'ai vraiment du mal à vous suivre.

- On va reprendre à zéro, OK ?

- James a eu un passé difficile. Je dirai même une enfance très difficile. Je sais, cela n'excuse en rien ce qu'il a fait, mais je tiens à tout vous dire.

- Me dire quoi ? Isabella va bien ? M'inquiétai-je soudainement.

- Laissez-moi finir. Comme je vous le disais, James a eu une enfance difficile. Dans ses premières années, tout le monde était heureux, mais très vite, lorsque James a eu trois ans, son père a commencé à devenir violent. Enfant unique, il était devenu le souffre douleur de son père.

- Son père ?

- C'était un alcoolique invétéré et cela le rendait violent. Très vite, je dirai un an après, sa mère l'a quitté. Inutile de vous dire, comment a réagi son père ! Enfin bref, il a commencé à se défouler sur son fils, à la frapper, puisque sa mère avait plié bagages. Certes, il se faisait battre par son père, depuis tout petit, mais il espérait que cela s'arrangerait un jour. Il espérait que sa père revienne, alors quand il a appris, à l'âge de 14 ans, qu'elle s'était pendue, quelques jours plus tôt, il a pété les plombs, il refusait d'y croire, se mentant à lui-même, même s'il connait la vérité depuis ce jour-là. Il est devenu froid, distant... Bref, il est devenu cet être qu'il est maintenant.

- Mon Dieu ! Jurai-je.

- Ce n'est pas tout. James a aussi... été violé par son père. Son père lui faisait les pires atrocités, que l'on puisse imaginer, le brulant même avec sa cigarette, mais jamais il ne s'est plaint. Il a enfui une rancoeur au fond de lui, rancoeur, qui s'est réveillée le jour, où il a appris la mort de sa mère. Il a fait les mêmes atrocités que son père lui faisait. Il ne sait fait suivre par un psy, qu'un cours instant, mais il a arrêté. Le psychiatre nous affirme que James est un violeur, manipulateur et psychopathe, tout comme son l'était son paternel.

- Ce type est dangereux, il faut l'arrêter !

- James a un dédoublement de personnalité. Il est aussi accroc à la drogue, mais je ne suis pas sûr, qu'il fasse du mal à quelqu'un.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Mais bon sang, c'est évident qu'il détient ma femme et qu'il lui veut du mal.

- Et dans sa vie, est-il marié ?

- Je ne pense pas, je... Maintenant, que vous me le dites, ça me revient. Bella était convaincu, que le fiancé et futur mari de sa mère, était James.

- Renée ? Il ne s'appelle pas Jim ? S'enquit Charlie.

- Elle l'a reconnu sur une photo.

- Jim... Pourriez-vous me donner son nom de famille ? Me questionna le Carigan.

- Cela, j'en suis incapable. En revanche, Bella a une photo. D'ailleurs, elle a même reçu un mot de lui, en plus d'un paquet.

- Un paquet, mais quel paquet ? Quand ?

Là, c'était Charlie qui posait les questions.

- Il y a quelque semaines, quand elle a piqué sa crise.

- Je pourrais être mis au courant ! Me reprocha Charlie.

Je lui racontais donc brièvement, comment c'était passé la réception du paquet, ainsi que la réaction de ma femme, quelques jours plus tard.

- Je veux la boîte, ainsi que le mot !

- Je crois que je l'ai gardé, elle doit être au grenier.

- Parfait, alors je vais en avoir besoin.

- D'accord !

Il relut ses notes, avant de me dire...

- Que vous a-t-elle dit de plus, sur lui ?

- Sur qui ?

- James !

- Vous êtes idiot ou quoi ? Je vous ai déjà tout dit.

- Parfait ! Alors, si vous m'avez vraiment tout dit, pourquoi ne pas avoir agi plus tôt ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir alerté les autorités locales, vous même, dans ce cas ?

- A l'époque, je n'étais pas du tout au courant de cette histoire, mais quand je l'ai su, Bella m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire. De plus, vous savez tout autant que moi, qu'une affaire non jugée ou non su par le passé, à peu de chance d'être recevable par la suite.

- Quand bien même, vous êtes juge. Un ami aurait pu...

- J'ai alerté un ami, justement, l'interrompis-je.

- Ah oui ? Et puis-je avoir son nom ?

Ce flic agrippa son calepin et inscrivit quelques notes. Charlie, lui était déjà bien relevé de sa chaise, presque debout, je dirais même.

- Mon ami s'appelle Jacomus Wilson, pourquoi ?

Et sans que je ne comprenne, mon père devint blanc.

- Comment ? Me redemanda-t-il.

- Jacomus Wilson, articulai-je.

- Tu en es sûr ? Tu n'as pas confondu son nom ?

- Charlie, j'en suis sûr ! Je n'ai pas confondu, je n'ai pas mélange. Je suis sûr et certain de moi. Pourquoi ?

Voyant son air inquiet, j'imaginais déjà le pire. Je n'osais pas lui demander de plus amples informations.

- James, Jim et Jacomus, ne sont qu'une seule et même personne !

**_Merci à_**

_**soraya 2107, Nanoulaet, canada02,**_

_****__**Grazie, **_Habswifes, leeloolove-G

**_Anonymes, je vais vous répondre ici_**

_****__anges0112 _:

Comme toujours génial j'ai adorer, bon, maintenant on sait que Bella a été enlever mais maintenant il ne reste plus car la retrouver et j'espère que se serra vite et surtout en bonne santé enfin j'ai hâte de lire la suite a bientôt et continue comme ça j'adore

Alors, il faudra un petit peu de temps,

avant de retrouver Bella.

Je te rassure,

cela ne sera plus tellement long.

Je sais, je me contredis un peu,

mais tu comprendras vite,

ne t'en fais pas.

Par contre, tu m'as dit en bonne santé

certes, elle sera en bonne santé,

mais je n'en dis pas plus

A bientôt :-D

* * *

**_Review postée le 7/11/12 :_**

A bientôt !

* * *

_**Alors, verdict ?**_

_**Bon, je sais,**_

_**on avance pas beaucoup,**_

_**mais certaine éléments de cette fic**_

_**étaient indispensables à l'histoire.**_

_**xoxo**_

_**Bref, merci à vous toutes,**_

_**vous êtes géniales.**_

_**A très vite**_

_**Prenez soin de vous**_

_**Gros bisous, **__**LuneBlanche :-)**_


	46. Chapitre 43 : Une dernière solution

_**Bonjour, Bonsoir,**_

**_j'avais dit à certaine, après avoir répondu à leur review, que je postais le chapitre aussitôt, mais en voulant le poster, je me suis rendue compte qu'il était tout juste commencé. Du coup, je n'ai pu tenir ma promesse :-S_**

**_Bref, j'ai essayé de faire très vite pour le poster, mais malheureusement, je n'ai pas réussi. Entre mes partiels, ma voiture qui tombe en panne... je n'ai pas réussi à faire plus vite._**

**_Je tiens à remercier Sand91, qui m'a boostée et conseillée pour ce chapitre._**

**_On se retrouve en bas..._**

* * *

**_Chapitre 43 : _**Une dernière solution...

Encore une journée sans ma femme, encore une journée sans ma Bella. Les recherches avançaient, mais c'était trop lent pour moi. Tout avançait trop doucement et cela m'énervait réellement. Je râlais à longueur de journée, au point d'en devenir plus qu'exécrable. Mon entourage, y compris nos amis les inspecteurs de police, qui semblaient avoir pris séjour chez nous, ne prenaient guère attention à mon comportement. Même les visiteurs, car j'avais souvent du monde chez moi, avaient remarqué mon humeur de chien, mais ils faisaient comme si ce n'était pas le cas.

Aussi, pour ne penser qu'à autre chose et pour me calmer, je m'étais décidé à reprendre le boulot. Cependant, je ne quittais pas la maison... Ainsi, s'il y avait du nouveau, j'étais sur place et... Je pouvais être à disposition, en cas de besoin.

Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais failli oublier. Chaque personne, ayant connu Bella dans son passé, était venue me rendre visite. Chacun voulait me soutenir, à leur façon. Enfin, ça avait du bon, selon eux, mais moi, cela m'épuisait plus que de raison. Bref, tout cela pour dire, que j'avais hâte que tout cela se finisse, j'avais hâte de retrouver ma femme.

Et puis, le temps a passé. Ma femme était toujours absente dans ma vie, absente dans mon présent. Nous faisions tout pour le retrouver, allant même jusqu'à diffuser un communiqué télévisé. Je voulais que Jacomus... James, sache enfin que nous retrouverions Bella. Il fallait qu'il sache, que dans peu de temps, Bella serait avec nous. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Mais ensuite, les recherches reprenaient, sans jamais avoir de nouvelles. Je crus devenir fou, je perdis même espoir. Oh, ne croyais pas que je n'ai rien tenté, non. J'ai contacté à plusieurs reprises, celui que je croyais être mon ami, ce Jacomus... ou James, si vous préférez. Je l'ai appelé, allant même jusqu'à son ancien appartement, mais il avait déménagé. Comme par hasard ! J'ai recherché son nom sur internet, dans tous les états du pays et même dans le monde entier. Que dalle ! Même sa famille n'avait plus de nouvelle.

Pourtant, Emmett s'était proposé, avec des autres collègues de Charlie, à se positionner devant chez lui, devant chez ses parents, ainsi qu'à son bureau, mais cela semblait désert. Où pouvait-il bien être passé ? Il ne pouvait pas disparaître ainsi, si ? C'était pourtant le cas, apparemment.

Ah oui, j'oubliais, j'avais même contacté le barreau, afin de savoir, où était établi son nouveau cabinet (il aurait pu déménager, ne sait-on jamais), mais même là, il était absent. Pire, ses clients étaient furieux contre lui, du fait de son absence, mais toujours rien, aucun signe de sa part. A croire qu'il le voulait réellement !

Puis le temps passa, lentement, trop lentement. Je n'étais pas trop performant au travail, mais je faisais le minimum. Je ne travaillais plus à la maison, cette ambiance me ruinait le moral : tout le monde était sur les nerfs, chacun voulait obtenir un résultat et moi, je... Je passais mes journées à ruminer, à broyer du noir. Je m'en voulais de tout cela, je me pensais être le seul responsable, quant à la disparition de ma femme. C'est vrai, j'aurais pu la protéger, mais je n'avais rien fait. Je n'ai même pas vu, que ma femme avait besoin de moi. J'aurais dû la croire depuis le début et...

- Monsieur Cullen ? M'interpella ma cliente.

J'arrêtais de penser et la fixais.

- Excusez-moi, madame Hopper. Je...

- Vous ne m'avez pas écoutée, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, j'étais ailleurs. Je vous prie de m'excuser. Où en étions-nous, déjà ?

- Je vous expliquais, que j'aurais aimé avoir la garde de mon enfant. Il est évident, que si mon mari, futur ex, devait s'occuper de mon petit, jamais il...

Et c'était reparti. Cette femme allait encore me dire, que son fils ne devait pas rester avec son père. Elle allait me vanter les mérites de son enfant, mérites dont elle ne devait être la seule à en profiter. Je commençais à en avoir marre.

- Ecoutez, je sais que vous aimez votre enfant, mais il est clair, que si l'on veut agir correctement, il faudra d'abord étudier les tempéraments des individus et prendre une décision dans l'intérêt de l'enfant.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Nous devons penser à l'enfant, avant toute chose, fis-je pour lui faire comprendre.

- Mais l'enfant doit voir sa mère, il doit être avec elle !

- Je n'en doute pas, mais il a également besoin de son père.

- Vous voulez me l'enlever, c'est ça ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit cela, mais je dois agir en fonction de la loi. Je dois appliquer la loi.

- La loi, la loi ! Toujours la loi !

Elle hurla ces derniers mots, se pencha vers moi et me dit avec tout la conviction qu'elle put...

La loi ne protégera pas mon fils, elle...

- Monsieur Cullen, votre belle-soeur est ici. Dois-je la faire entrer ? Nous interrompit ma secrétaire, qui venait d'entrer dans mon bureau.

- Allez-y ! L'autorisai-je.

- Madame Hopper, je dois arrêter notre rendez-vous ici même. Je vous prie de reprendre rendez-vous pour cette semaine auprès de ma secrétaire. Je tâcherai de trouver une solution pour votre enfant, d'ici là.

- Mais la solution est déjà trouvée. Mon fils doit être avec sa...

- Edward, on a retrouvé Bella ! Hurla Alice, en déboulant dans mon bureau.

Je levais mon regard instantanément, ne pouvant pas y croire.

- On a retrouvé Bella, je te dis, répéta-t-elle.

- Je... Tu es sérieuse ?

- Non, je rigole. Ce sont des conneries. Bien sûr que oui, je suis on ne peut plus sérieuse !

- Mais c'est merveilleux. Quand ? Où ? Me précipitai-je à demander.

- Il y a une heure, elle est à l'hôpital. Je suis venue te chercher.

- Je te suis !

Je me levai et proposai à madame Hopper de partir, ce qu'elle fit. Tant pis si elle devait me détester, ma femme passait avant tout.

- Edward ! Me pressa Alice.

- J'arrive.

Je pris ma veste, fermai mon bureau et donnai mes directives à ma secrétaire. J'étais fou de joie. Ma femme serait avec moi, dans moins d'une heure.

- Alice, la vie est merveilleuse. Ma femme est... Je... J'arrive pas y croire, parlai-je en mettant ma veste sur le dos.

- Je sais, c'est fou, mais c'est bien vrai. Elle est revenue parmi nous.

- Bon, dépêchons-nous ! Tu es venue en voiture ? Lui demandai-je, en sortant de mon bureau.

- Oui, là ! Me répondit-elle, en enclenchant l'ouverture à distance.

Rapidement, après avoir atteint la voiture, nous démarrions. Le trajet se passa dans les rires, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Je fredonnais des tonnes de chansons, des tonnes de refrains, Alice également. Très vite, nous arrivions à l'hôpital. Je me tus instantanément et je courus aussi vite que je pus à l'intérieur. Je me présentais à l'accueil, face à la seule personne présente... un infirmier.

- Bonjour, je suis Monsieur Cullen. On a appelé pour m'informer que ma femme était ici.

Pourquoi mon coeur battait à toute vitesse en disant cela ? Peut-être parce que j'allais revoir ma femme dans peu de temps.

- Salle d'examen. Votre femme est en salle d'examen, me répondit l'homme à la blouse blanche.

- La salle d'examen ? C'est où ça ?

- Sur votre droite, deuxième porte au fond du couloir.

- Merci !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt compris. Je me dirigeais à toute vitesse vers cette porte. Arrivé devant celle-ci, j'ouvris la porte et entrai. J'aperçus une femme aux cheveux blonds assise sur un lit, un linge sur son oeil, ainsi qu'une petite fille rousse allongée sur un autre lit et dans la fond de la pièce, une femme en blouse verte, assise de dos. Elle me tournait le dos, tout en fixant la fenêtre. J'aurais pu la reconnaître entre mille. Je la connaissais par coeur. Ses cheveux bruns étaient en cascade sur son dos et... Sa chute de rein... C'était elle. C'était ma femme. Je courus vers elle et la pris dans mes bras.

- Ma Bella !

- Non, mais ça va pas, non !

Ma femme se dégagea de mon étreinte et me fit face. Sauf que ce n'était pas ma femme. Ce n'était pas ma Bella !

- Où est ma femme ? Qui êtes vous ? M'énervai-je.

- Je ne sais pas... Que faites-vous là ? Qui êtes vous ?

- C'est à moi de vous retourner la question ! Où est elle ? Où est ma femme ?

- Je ne sais pas de qui vous parlez !

- Ma femme, où est-elle ?

- Mais qui ? S'entêta-t-elle.

- Ma femme, mon épouse, celle que j'ai choisie, celle qui porte mon nom, vous voyez ? Nous avons été unis à Las Vegas, la secouai-je.

- Mais lâchez-moi ! Pour qui vous prenez-vous ? Je ne vous connais pas, vous ne me connaissez pas et vous arrivez comme un fou, en prétendant que je suis votre femme. Non, mais vous délirez complètement !

- C'est vous qui délirez ! Si vous n'étiez pas... Oh et puis zut ! Dites-moi dans quelle pièce se trouve ma femme et je vous laisserai tranquille, je vous le promets, tentai-je à nouveau de savoir.

- Non, mais ça va oui ? Vous allez arrêtez à la fin. Je suis là depuis une heure et je ne sais pas de quoi vous me parlez !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Je me retournais et aperçus un médecin en blouse blanche, son stethoscope autour du cou.

- Je vous redemande, que se passe-t-il ici ?

- ...

- J'attends ! S'impatienta-t-il en tapant du pied.

Il pouvait s'énerver, mais c'était à moi de m'énerver. Après, si j'étais dans cette situation, c'était de leur faute.

- Il se passe, que ma femme a disparu depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant. On l'a recherche, sans obtenir de résultats. On a même été jusqu'à passer une alerte enlèvement à la télévision, ainsi que des affiches, mais on a rien obtenu, jusqu'à ce que votre hôpital me contacte, en me disant que ma femme était ici.

- Chef, on a retrouvé le nom de cette femme, informa l'infirmier en pointant du doigt celle que j'avais pris mon mienne, quelques secondes plus tôt.

Il était très essoufflé. Avait-il couru ? Et pourquoi je me souciais de lui, c'était de sa faute à lui, si j'étais là. Ou peut-être pas... Quoiqu'il en soit, j'étais ici par la faute de cet hôpital de merde !

- Qui peut m'expliquer ce que tout cela veut dire ?

Maintenant, c'était cette femme, qui parlait ! Décidément, j'allais devenir fou. Ma tête me tournait, je devais m'asseoir. Aussi, j'attrapais la chaise présente à mes côtés et tentais de me calmer.

- Bon, on va se calmer et... Monsieur, vous dites que votre femme avait disparue et que l'hôpital a appelé pour vous dire qu'elle se trouvait ici ? Mais pourquoi ferions-nous cela ?

- Ca, je l'ignore !

On fixa l'infirmier, qui haussa les épaules.

- Non, mais j'en sais rien moi !

On le fixa, attendant d'avantage, quand Charlie et Alice arrivèrent vers moi.

- Je pensais que vous parliez de cette femme. Je me suis trompé, excusez-moi, s'excusa soudainement l'infirmier, avant de partir.

- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, pouvez-vous nous laisser, je vous prie ? Demanda Charlie au reste de la troupe, qui s'exécuta.

Une fois tout le monde dehors, il commença...

- Edward, je suis dès que j'ai pu pour te le dire.

- Me dire quoi ?

- Bella n'est pas ici !

- J'ai cru le comprendre, merci ! Assenai-je, mauvais.

- Non, tu n'as pas compris. La brigade a reçu deux appels anonymes, à cinq minutes d'écart chacun. Le premier, nous indiquait, que Bella était ici. Aussitôt que je l'ai su, je l'ai dit à Alice, qui est venue te prévenir.

- Oui... et je ne serai pas ici, si...

- Cinq minutes plus tard, Alice partie, je reçus un autre appel anonyme, tous deux provenant du même endroit. Cet appel, m'a tout de suite mis la puce à l'oreille.

- Quoi, comment ça ?

- James veut épouser Isabella !

- C'est une plaisanterie ? Oui, c'est bien ça, vous me faites marcher, lançai-je, en me pinçant l'arrête du nez.

- Quand tu es parti à Las Vegas, pour te marier avec elle, tu lui as fait signer un contrat de mariage, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh, oui !

- Ce contrat peut-être rompu, au bout de trois mois de mariage, vrai ?

- Vrai, mais...

- Et les trois mois sont déjà dépassés. James veut Isabella !

- Ca, je le sais, mais j'aimerais comprendre !

Charlie souffla et vint s'assoir à mes côtés, Alice sur ses talons.

- Tu étais où, il y a une heure ?

- J'étais dans la voiture d'Alice. Elle est venue me chercher au bureau, car on avait retrouvé Bella, dans cet hôpital. Cependant, elle semble ne pas être ici.

- C'est exact !

J'aurais vraiment aimé entendre autre chose, que **_« c'est exact »_**. C'était lui le flic et ce qu'il me disait, ne me rassurait guère.

- Il y a une heure, au quartier général, lorsque nous avons reçu les deux appels, appels qui étaient anonymes, mais on a pu reconnaître la voix d'un homme. Au début, on ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait, mais après avoir ré-écouté ces deux appels téléphoniques, appels que l'on a enregistré, les hommes de mon équipe ont trouvé une info importante : c'était James. C'était lui l'appelant anonyme, c'était lui, qui appelait.

- Mais, si c'était lui, au téléphone, on peut retracer l'origine de l'appel... des appels. On peut trouver, d'où ce type appelait.

- C'est ce que j'ai voulu faire, mais... Malheureusement, James a appelé d'un endroit public. Une fois qu'avec mon équipe, on a découvert cela, après avoir analysé les appels, mais surtout le deuxième, on s'est rendu à cet endroit, d'où James appelait. On a découvert, que James était déguisé et que personne ne le connaissait. On a juste reconnu son visage dans les caméras, quand il s'est retourné en partant.

- Woh, woh ! Minute ! Si j'ai bien compris, James... Jacomus ou Jim, a appelé d'un endroit public...

- D'une pharmacie, exactement ! Me coupa-t-il.

- James a appelé d'une pharmacie, pour prévenir que Bella était ici, mais il l'a fait de façon anonyme, enfin, pas si anonyme que cela, puisque vous avez réussi à reconnaître, que c'était lui.

- C'est exact ! Confirma-t-il.

- Il a ensuite rappelé, cinq minutes plus tard, mais personne n'a pu le reconnaître, malgré les deux appels. Pourquoi ? Son portrait, ainsi que celui de Bella, ont été apposé partout, alors...

- Le pharmacien nous a dit, qu'il n'a jamais vu ce type. Il ne le connaissait pas. James a rusé, prétextant une panne de voiture, alors il lui a prêté son téléphone, pendant que celui-ci rangeait des papiers, derrière le magasin. James, jusque là, était dos à la caméra, mais il s'est tourné en partant. On a reconnu son visage, pourtant bien caché derrière son foulard posé sur sa bouche. J'ai reconnu son regard. James s'était déguisé, cachant presque tout son visage, mes seuls ses yeux et son nez étaient visibles.

- Mais comment le pharmacien a-t-il fait, pour ne pas trouvé cela bizarre ?

- Il rangeait des papiers et en vérité, c'était un pigeon idéal, car il n'était au courant de rien. Il ne le connaissait même pas.

- Et comment être certain que c'est lui ?

- Comme je te l'ai dit, James en partant, s'est tourné vers la caméra, sans la voir. On a aperçu ses yeux et son nez, découverts, alors que sa bouche était cachée par son foulard. Du coup, on s'est rabattu sur notre dernière piste : après l'analyse de sa voix sur l'enregistrement, on a découvert que c'était bien la sienne. Là, plus aucun doute, on a su que c'était réellement James, qui appelait.

- Et les autres caméras ?

- Le magasin ne dispose que d'une seule caméra et c'est celle-ci.

- Il a été malin. Ce type est malin !

- Malin, peut-être, mais c'est à nous d'être encore plus rusé que lui.

- On a un autre moyen de le retrouver ?

- Aucun ! Il a quitté la ville.

- Il ne peut pas l'avoir quittée, s'il était encore là, il y a une heure.

- Il a loué une voiture, mais elle a été abandonnée à la sortie de la ville. Cette voiture, mes hommes sont en train de l'inspecter, me confia mon beau-père.

- Et on ne peut rien faire, on ne peut rien tenter ? Je veux dire, on sait tous, que c'est lui qui détient ma femme, même si j'ignore pourquoi, mais...

- Edward, ce que tu ne comprends pas, c'est que James, souhaiterait que Bella soit libre de ton mariage. Il souhaiterait, que Bella ne porte plus ton nom.

- Mon nom ? Comment ça ?

- Il ne veut pas que Bella soit mariée à quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça lui apporte, à lui ?

- Il veut que Bella puisse lui donner un descendant.

- J'ai pas bien entendu.

Charlie attrapa son calepin et lut...

**_« Maintenant que j'ai récupéré ma poule pondeuse,_**

**_il va falloir se débarrasser du coq. Je compte sur vous pour cela »_**

- Voilà ce que James a dit au deuxième appel, poursuivit-il, en rangeant son carnet.

- Mais pourquoi agir ainsi ? Pourquoi Bella pourrait-elle lui donner un enfant ? Je veux dire, j'aimerais comprendre.

- Tu savais, que son père, était violent avec lui, je t'en ai parlais l'autre fois. Tu t'en souviens.

- Oui, parfaitement !

- Bien, alors, comme il s'est toujours senti seul et abandonné depuis qu'il est petit, comme il n'avait personne dans sa vie, à part son père, mais que celui-ci le délaissait, il se dit qu'un compagnon de jeu, lui serait bien utile.

- Un compagnon de jeu ? M'étonnai-je d'entendre cela.

- Quelqu'un qui ferait tout comme lui, sans jamais rechigner, tu comprends ?

- Je vois et un bébé, semble idéal pour cela !

- Parfaitement..., débuta-t-il.

- ... car il pourra le former à sa façon, j'ai bien compris ? Terminai-je à sa place.

- Tout à fait !

- Mais pourquoi ne pas prendre un petit garçon ou...

- Il faut être garçon, car les affaires vols, de meurtre, ne sont destinés qu'à des garçons selon lui. Et si James enlève un jeune garçon, il n'est pas sûr, que cela aura l'effet escompté, car l'enfant pourra se rebeller ou le craindre, donc pas lui obéir correctement. Or, si c'est son propre fils, il pourra le formater dès le berceau, sans jamais craindre que celui-ci le rejette plus tard.

- Et volé un bébé ?

- Pour les mêmes raisons, que le petite garçon.

- Ce type est un cinglé. Ce mec est tordu de l'esprit !

Je regrettais de ne pas m'en être aperçu avant.

- Malheureusement, oui !

- Minute, pourquoi vouloir à tout prix que ce soit Bella qui lui donne ? Pourquoi ne pas prendre une autre femme ?

- Parce que Bella avait un physique de rêve, je suppose.

- Admettons que vous avez raison, que fera-t-il de Bella une fois son but atteint ? La reviolera-t-il ?

- La reviolée, j'en suis presque certain. Mais il va falloir qu'on intervienne avant pour empêcher cela. Quant à ce qu'il fera d'elle, je n'ose pas imaginer. J'espère que ce ne sera pas ce que je crains.

- Il la tuerait, vous pensez ?

- J'espère que non, mais il en est capable.

- Mais vous êtes sûr de ce que vous dites ? D'où tenez vous vos propos ?

- Nous travaillions toujours avec des profilers, des psychiatres. Ils n'ont fait que confirmés mes dires. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Nous avons recquisitionné son bureau, ainsi que son appartement. On a trouvé son journal intime et chaque idée y était noté. Il a inspecté la vie de ta femme, de ma fille, depuis plus de douze ans. Il voulait absolument l'avoir, allant jusqu'à harceler Bella.

Voilà pourquoi tout semblait désert. Il avait tout quitté, se doutant de tout, sans jamais y revenir. Et moi...

- Quand elle me l'avait dit, je ne l'ai pas écoutée. J'aurais dû la croire. J'ai été idiot, me lamentai-je.

- Cela ne sert à rien de revenir en arrière. Il faut avancer.

- Peut-être, mais j'ai été idiot. Je regrette d'avoir été si con, si égoïste ! Il faut qu'on la retrouve, il faut qu'on la sauve.

- On va tout faire, pour que ta femme te revienne. Je te le promets !

- Charlie, je veux vous aider, je veux essayer encore. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, qu'est-ce que je peux tenter pour retrouver ma femme ?

- Toi, rien, mais moi, je peux peut-être vous aider !

Notre regard dériva vers cette personne...

- Renée ?

Qu'est-ce que Renée faisait ici ? Que voulait-elle ?

* * *

**_anges0112 postée le 7/11/12 :_**

C'était tout à fait normal,

que tu t'en doutes.

Sinon, il n'a utilisé que ces 3 noms-là.

Et puis, il a plus d'un tour dans son sac,

mais chut !

Ne t'en fais pas,

Bella sera retrouvée saine et sauve.

C'est mon intention !

**_Review postée le 04/01/13 :_**

A bientôt :-)

* * *

_**Alors, verdict ?**_

_**Merci à vous toutes,**_

_**vous êtes géniales.**_

_**A très vite**_

_**Prenez soin de vous**_

_**Gros bisous, **__**LuneBlanche :-)**_


	47. Chapitre 44 : Les recherches, ça donne

_**Bonjour, Bonsoir,**_

**_cet fois-ci, le prochain chapitre est bien là. Plus de faux espoirs, plus de imagination de ma part, pensant qu'il serait là. La suite arrive de ce pas._**

**_Beaucoup m'ont demandé ce que pourrait faire Renée pour aider, mais la réponse sera présente dans ce chapitre, mais aussi dans l'autre. De plus, Bela sera très bientôt retrouvée, donc vous pouvez être rassurée. Ici, il ne tardera pas à être Noël, donc les recherches vont s'enchaîner._**

**_Bonne lecture..._**

* * *

_**Chapitre 44: **_Les recherches, ça donne quoi ?

Renée était devant nous, mais depuis le début, je n'osais parlé. Je voulais qu'elle parte de ma vie, de nos vies, mais elle s'entêtait à rester. Que nous voulait-elle à la fin ? Ne voyait-elle pas, que tout se qu'elle amenait, était le désarroi et la peine ? Certes, elle a fait beaucoup d'erreur par le passé, avec ses enfants et notamment Bella, mais était-ce une raison, pour revenir comme si tout cela était normal, simple ?

Et puis, elle s'entêtait depuis le début, à vouloir nous aider, mais était-ce raisonnable ? Déjà, le soir de la disparition de ma femme, ma belle-mère voulait nous aider, mais comme tout le monde, je l'ai envoyée bouler.

- Renée, je crains que cela ne soit une bonne idée.

- Et pourquoi cela ? S'enquit-elle.

- Je n'ai pas confiance en vous.

- Et quel en est le rapport avec sa disparition ?

- C'est simple, vous avez copiné avec son kidnappeur. Je crois que cela est une raison évidente et suffisante, l'accusai-je.

- Mais je n'ai rien à voir dans cette histoire, se défendit-elle.

- Peut-être, mais moi, personne ne peut me le prouver. Je vous rappelle, que je suis juge et je ne crois que ce que j'ai sous les yeux.

- Et la parole des individus, vous en faites quoi ?

- Bien souvent, elle est fausse ou non tenue, lui rappelai-je.

- Ca suffit ! Je crois que tout le monde a eu son lot de sensation forte pour aujourd'hui. Je vous propose de rentrer et de rassembler les infos que nous avons. Inutile d'ébruiter davantage cette histoire, fit Charlie, en homme très professionnel.

- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Insista Renée.

- Je crains que tu ne sois pas en mesure de décider.

- C'est ma fille, tout autant que la tienne.

- C'est peut-être ta fille, Renée, mais je sais, en tant que flic, ce qui est le mieux à faire dans une affaire comme celle-ci.

- Et moi, je te dis, que...

- Tu me dis, qu'il faut rentrer, sourit-il. On se revoit tous à la maison, dans trente minutes. D'ici là, j'aurais du nouveau sur la voiture, que l'on vient de retrouver.

- Quelle voiture ? Le questionna Renée.

- Celle de votre..., débutai-je.

- Votre ? Répéta-t-elle, attendant la suite.

- Charlie, on se rejoint chez moi. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Alice, tu peux me raccompagner, s'il te plaît ?

- Bien sûr, accepta-t-elle.

Rapidement, je la suivis. Il est clair, que Charlie avait raison. Cela ne servait à rien de parler ou de trouver des solutions dans un endroit comme celui-ci. Premièrement, cela ne regardait aucunement les patients ou employés de cet hôpital, mais en plus, il pourrait y avoir des fuites. Aussi, il était préférable de rentrer.

Assis dans la voiture, le trajet se fut dans un silence le plus total. Aucun de nous ne parlait : Alice, se concentrant sur la route et moi, tentant de trouver des solutions. D'ailleurs, pourquoi tout cela ? Pourquoi ma femme ? Certes, il voulait un bébé, d'après les découvertes de Charlie et son équipe, mais pourquoi elle, bon sang ? La vie pouvait-elle être aussi injuste ? A croire que le destin s'acharnait contre nous. Non seulement, la perte de nos deux bébés, mais aussi celle de ma femme ? Que me restait-il ensuite ?

A force de penser, j'en eus mal au crâne. Aussi, j'allumais la radio, histoire de me vider la tête. Je parcourais les chaînes, m'énervant fortement sur le bouton, jusqu'à trouver une émission, qui me sembla à peu près potable.

- Non, mais je leur ai toujours dit, que l'économie du pays était fortement touchée. Inutile de s'imaginer ce que cela s'arrangera tout seul avec le temps. Regardez, par exemple, imaginez-vous..., parla un politicien à travers la radio.

Je zapais et tombais sur une autre émission.

- ... c'est le cas, ce soir, de Marie-Nathalie. Bonsoir Marie-Nathalie, salua la journaliste.

- Bonsoir, répondit celle-ci.

- Vous aussi, vous êtes dans le même cas, que Pascale. N'est-pas trop dur de vivre sans votre moitié ? Je suppose, que cela est dû par choix et non par obligation, est-ce exact ?

- Alors, oui, c'est tout à fait vrai. Comme elle, Pascale je veux dire, mon mari a dû me quitter pour...

Je changeais à nouveau de chaîne. J'en avais marre d'entendre la politique ou les histoires d'amour perdu. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait m'apporter ? En quoi tous ces gens pouvaient-ils m'aider ? Non, mais sérieux, ils n'ont pas un problème comme le mien, si ? Eux, il vivent bien, heureux et... Je devais me calmer, c'est pourquoi, je changeais derechef de chaîne. Des premiers accords se firent entendre, puis une voix. Enfin une chanson !

- Cette chanson est super, tu l'as connais ? Me demanda Alice.

Je ne répondis pas, préférant écouter cette chanson, même si l'air me disait quelque chose. Je me concentrais sur la mélodie, puis quand vint le refrain, je coupais automatiquement le poste de radio, non sans l'avoir ménagé.

- Edward ! Me sermonna ma belle-soeur.

Bien évidemment, je ne répondis pas.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi t'énerves-tu sur la radio, depuis tout à l'heure ?

- Il se passe, ma chère Alice, que tout ce que j'écoute à la radio, comme tu dis, me rappelles Bella et sa disparition. Tous ces gens, qui paraissent malheureux, ne le sont pas en vérité. Ils nagent dans le bonheur, alors que moi, je... Ils disent avoir perdu un amour, mais moi, le mien, qui sait ce qu'il lui arrivera ? Qui sait, si James ne lui aura pas fait plus de mal, que ce qu'il ne lui a déjà fait ? Si ça se trouve, elle est peut-être morte ou errante dans un coin, qu'elle ne connaît pas. Elle doit avoir peur, être affamée ou que sais-je, mais elle a besoin de moi et moi, je ne fais rien pour l'aider. Je passe mon temps, le cul assis sur ma chaise, à attendre, à espérer son retour, qui ne vient pas. Je suis lasse, Alice, lasse de toute cette histoire. J'en peux plus, je vais craquer, si je ne l'ai pas avec moi.

- Je comprends, mais il faut rester fort, tenta-t-elle de me raisonner.

- A quoi bon !

- Pense à Bella. Elle voudrait te voir fort, battant et non déprimé, tel que tu l'es maintenant.

- Alice, c'est que j'ai tellement peur !

- Je le sais bien, mais profite de cette peur, pour la retrouver, pour tenter quelque chose avec son entourage.

- Quand tu dis entourage, tu penses à qui ?

- Renée !

- C'est de la folie !

- Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi serait-ce de la folie ?

Je la regardais, d'un air sérieux, mais apparemment, elle l'était tout autant que moi.

- Ma mère a peut-être fait des bêtises, dans sa vie, ce n'est peut-être pas la mère idéale, mais elle est prête à tout pour ses enfants.

- Oui, comme elle l'a été par le passé ou lorsqu'elle a pris ta soeur pour folle. D'ailleurs, toi aussi, tu l'as considérée comme telle.

- Non, c'est faux !

- Bien sûr que si, arrête ! Dois-je te rappeler, que tu t'es disputée avec ta soeur sur ce sujet ?

- Ce n'était pas à cause de cela.

- Si tu le dis, mais à l'époque de ses fiançailles avec James, tu étais très proche de ta mère. Tu étais liée à elle, comme les doigts de la main. Epoque, où Bella se sentait seule, sans sa soeur.

- C'est un reproche ? S'exclama-t-elle, menaçante.

- Non, juste une constatation. Alors ?

- J'étais du côté de Bella, depuis le début. D'ailleurs, on l'a tous été, sauf... Renée. Je voulais juste en me montrant près d'elle, espérer qu'elle parvienne à comprendre ma soeur et la soutenir, mais j'ai échoué. Et puis, j'ai peut-être pas été une soeur idéale, mais j'ai toujours été avec elle. C'est même moi, qui ait insisté pour l'accompagner aux toilettes. Je voulais la protéger.

- Tu ne l'as pas fait assez souvent.

- Malheureusement, oui ! Confirma-t-elle.

- Tu aurais dû. Je sais, que ce n'est pas évident, mais tu aurais dû. Bella avait besoin de toi.

- Tout comme toi à l'époque !

- On a chacun nos tords, tu sais, mais ce que a fait Renée, c'est...

- Ma mère n'a jamais su comment se comporter avec nous, c'est vrai, mais j'ai toujours tenté d'être de son côté, pour essayer d'arranger les choses, pour essayer de rattraper les erreurs du passé.

Je la zieutais, si je puis dire, attendant qu'elle développe.

- Je me sentais la plus âgée... j'étais l'aînée et je n'ai pas su jouer mon rôle de grande soeur. C'est Bella, qui l'a fait et quelque part, je m'en voulais. Je n'ai jamais su comment m'y prendre avec elle, alors, je pensais qu'en rapprochant la mère et la fille, cela arrangerait la situation.

- Bella le sait ?

- On en a parlé, le soir de sa disparition. Tu te souviens, quand chacun de nous discutait avec elle ?

J'acquiesçais, me rappelant de ce fait, pas forcément agréable.

- On a tous parlé avec Bella. Je sais même, qu'Emmett et papa, on dit à Bella, qu'ils la croyaient sur tout depuis le début, mais qu'ils ne voulaient pas la brusquer, alors ils ont préféré se montrer comme indifférents, même si ce n'était pas le cas.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Bella et moi, on se dit tout, je te rappelle.

- Un peu comme Angie et Bella.

- Tout ce que Bella me dit, elle le dit à Angie aussi. Tout ce que je sais, Angela le sait et vice et versa.

- Parfait ! Ironisai-je.

- Tout cela pour te dire, que Renée peut vraiment nous aider.

- Et ça recommence, ripostai-je.

- Non, je suis sérieuse. Imagine, tu crois que c'est facile pour Renée ? Je ne lui trouve pas des excuses, mais elle était la fiancée de James, non ? Je pense qu'elle peut nous aider.

- Si tu le dis.

- On est arrivé. Parles-en avec elle, je suis sûre qu'elle a de bons arguments.

- Et pourquoi tu la défends, toi ? M'exprimai-je en sortant de la voiture.

- Renée est notre mère et nous sommes ses filles. Elle fera tout pour notre bonheur, même si parfois, elle ne sait pas si prendre, mais là, je suis sûre, que son idée n'est pas si mal.

Je ne l'écoutai plus et rejoignis la maison.

- A vous voilà ! Nous surprit Renée, lorsque nous entrions à l'intérieur.

- Renée, qui vous a permis de venir ici ? Crachai-je.

- Bella est aussi ma fille. J'ai le droit d'être là !

- Bon, ça suffit, calmez-vous.

Là, c'était Emmett, qui parlait.

- Pendant votre départ, avec un collègue de Charlie, nous avons fouillé la voiture, louée par James. Comme tu le sais Edward, depuis le début, je participe activement aux recherches de Bella. Cependant, j'ai préféré fouiller et enquêter, plutôt que d'aller à l'hôpital. Heureusement d'ailleurs, puisque cette nouvelle sur la présence de Bella était veine. J'ai pu, ainsi, obtenir des informations.

- Quelles informations ?

- James n'a pas quitté la ville et...

- Et ?

- La complice de James vit ici.

- Super ! Affirmai-je, sur le ton de l'ironie.

- Le hic, c'est qu'elle peut nous mener jusqu'à lui, mais j'ignore... on ignore, où elle se trouve.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi James est capable, appuya fortement l'autre sur cette idée.

- Renée, nous n'avons pas besoin de vous, merci !

- Edward, justement, je pense, que mon aide serait nécessaire. Grâce à moi, Bella serait retrouvée plutôt que prévue.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- J'ai été la fiancée de Jim, il me semble, non ?

- Oui, et alors ?

- Je peux peut-être le contacter.

- Et comment ?

- Le téléphone, ça existe, non ? J'ai encore son numéro personnel, je peux essayer.

- Parce que vous croyez sincèrement, que Jacomus aura garder le même numéro ?

- Oh, s'il vous plaît, j'ai du mal à vous suivre avec tous ces noms. Pourriez-vous parler de James, avec ce prénom-là, s'il vous plaît ? Inutile d'utiliser un message codé ou de l'appeler autrement, j'ai du mal à vous suivre, nous quémanda Emmett.

- Si tu veux, Emmett !

- Merci Edward, se réjouit-il.

- Et moi, je ne compte pas ?

- Renée, ce n'est pas vraiment cela, mais...

- Mais ? Edward, ce que je dis n'a pas vraiment d'importance, pas vrai ? Je connais James, mieux que quiconque. J'ai vécu avec lui, j'ai dormi, mangé avec lui, je l'ai côtoyé des jours durant. Je sais comment il fonctionne. James ne sera pas heureux, tant qu'il n'aura pas ce qu'il veut, mais je peux l'en empêcher. Faites-moi confiance ! J'ai son numéro et je peux le contacter.

- Je regrette, je ne peux pas, me désolai-je.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai pas confiance en vous, voilà pourquoi !

Plus aucun d'entre nous ne parla. Renée baissa sa tête, mais s'expliqua malgré tout.

- Je n'ai pas été une mère excellente. Je ne l'ai pas vraiment été, d'ailleurs, mais je dois me rattraper. Je ne dis pas, que je serai pardonnée, mais je dois tenter une bonne chose pour ma fille, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je dois jouer mon rôle de mère et je pense que ce serait idiot de se priver de mon aide. Vous en avez tous besoin, je me trompe ?

- Peut-être, mais..

- Mais, vous allez m'écouter, c'est clair ?

Nous acceptions d'une hochement de tête. Finalement, qu'avions-nous à perdre à l'écouter parler ?

- Je n'ai jamais été une mère exemplaire, mais j'aime mes enfants. J'ai toujours voulu agir dans leur intérêt, mais j'ai échoué. Je n'ai jamais su comment me comporter avec eux, mais... Je n'ai pas été honnête avec vous. Je vous dois la vérité.

- La vérité, mais quelle vérité ?

- Edward, Bella t'a sûrement dit, que par la passé, j'étais saoule, non ?

- Oui, elle l'avait dit, à l'hôpital.

- Je n'ai pas toujours été alcoolique. Avant, j'étais une femme normale et heureuse, mais j'ai arrêté de boire.

- Si vous le dites !

- Mais je vous assure, que c'est vrai. Où aurais-je rencontré James, sinon ?

- Attendez ! Que venez-vous de dire, là ?

- J'étais dans une réunion des alcooliques anonymes et James était là.

- Là, comme adhérents ou...

- James était un des parrains de l'association. James poursuivait Bella depuis des années, mais pour éviter qu'il continue, elle a dû quitter la ville et changer de nom, avant de revenir à Forks sous son vrai nom. Moi, j'ai toujours gardé contact avec mes filles, même si certains étaient plus espacés que d'autre...

- Oui, c'est bien, mais...

- Lorsque Bella est revenue, j'ai voulu changé pour elle, m'ignora-t-elle.

- Changer c'est bien, Renée, mais ce n'est pas suffisant.

- Edward, il y a huit mois, j'ai rejoint les alcooliques anonymes. C'est là, que j'ai rencontré James. Je ne savais pas, qu'il était son violeur, sinon, je n'aurais jamais tenté quelque chose avec lui.

- Fallait y penser avant !

- Au départ, on était ami, mais très vite, cela s'est transformé en histoire, puis en préparation de mariage. Et il a su que je me faisais suivre pour l'alcool, car je voulais renouer avec ma fille Isabella. Il m'a questionnée, mais je pensais que c'était normal pour une relation et c'est là, qu'il a recommencé à la harceler.

- Donc en gros, c'est de votre faute, si James en a autant après Bella ?

- Il l'aurait laissée tranquille, s'il n'avait pas su pour...

Mon téléphone sonna et l'interrompit.

- ...Bella, terminai-je pour elle. Excusez-moi, ce doit-être important.

Je me levais, allais vers la cuisine et décrochais.

- Allô !

- Ici le docteur Campbell. Puis-je parler à Edward Cullen ?

- C'est moi-même !

- Félicitations, vous allez être papa !

- Attendez, quoi ? Comment ça ?

C'était une plaisanterie ou quoi ? De quoi me parlait-il ?

- Votre femme est enceinte, elle porte votre enfant, depuis quelques semaines, maintenant.

Irina ! Cette femme avait osé garder ce bébé. La garce ! Il n'y avait qu'elle pour faire cela.

- Irina n'est plus ma femme. Je suis désolée, qu'elle vous ait dit cela, mais nous sommes divorcés. Actuellement, le bébé qu'elle porte n'est pas le mien et elle a trouvé cette excuse pour nous atteindre, ma femme et moi.

- Actuellement, la patiente que je m'occupe s'appelle Isabella ! Persista le médecin.

- Bella ?

- Oui, une certaine Isabella Swan est venue à l'hôpital faire une prise de sang et je me suis occupé de l'analyser. Et le résultat est bien positif, Isabella est bien enceinte, depuis plus d'un mois maintenant. Cependant, depuis début décembre, j'essaie en vain de le joindre, soit une semaine après cette prise de sang, mais je n'arrive pas la contacter. Savez-vous comment puis-je la joindre ? Il semblerait que ce numéro ne soit pas...

- Edward, Irina vient d'avoir un accident de voiture. Elle est à l'hôpital, m'apprit soudainement Emmett.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces conneries ? Que se passait-il, tout d'un coup ?

- Docteur, puis-je vous rappeler ?

- Je vais vous donner ma ligne directe. Je suis le docteur Campbell, si vous souhaitez me joindre. Vous avez de quoi noter ?

Je pris le stylo posé sur la table, face à moi et l'écoutais me dicter le numéro. Une fois cela fait, je le remerciais et raccrochais.

- Docteur Campbell ? Entendis-je.

Angela se trouvait face à moi. Elle venait d'arriver.

- Bonjour, que fais-tu ici ? Tu as réussi à venir, malgré toute cette neige dehors ?

- Je viens savoir s'il y a du nouveau sur Bella. Pour elle, je surmontrais des montagnes.

C'est beau l'amitié. Si beau, mais si rare.

- Tu parlais bien le docteur Campbell, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Oh, misère, non ! Désapprouva la meilleur copine de ma femme, sa main sur les yeux.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?

Toute la famille était présente dans la cuisine. Ils me fixèrent tous, écoutant la conversation.

- Edward, le docteur Campbell était le médecin, son médecin. Il a suivi Bella durant sa dernière grossesse.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Je crains que non !

- Alors, il ne s'occupera pas de sa prochaine. Je ne veux pas qu'il l'accouche, comme il lui a fait son avortement.

Elle parut étonnée de cela.

- Ce n'est pas lui, qui a pratiqué son avortement, mais son collègue. Le docteur Campbell était retenu pour une urgence et il n'a pas pu s'occuper de Bella.

- Il ne s'occupera pas non plus de cette grossesse.

- ...

- Il m'a vient de m'appeler et me dire que Bella était enceinte. J'avoue que je n'y comprends rien.

- Tu vas devenir papa, vieux !

- Emmett ! Je suis sérieux, réellement sérieux. Depuis une semaine, il neige des tonnes de kilos, au point que les routes sont impraticables, mais cela ne m'empêchera de la retrouver. Je ferai tout pour cela, car plus vite je la retrouve, plus vite Bella sera avec moi. Et puis, c'est bientôt Noel et je refuse de le passer sans elle. Il ne nous reste que deux jours, alors... Renée, je crois que vous êtes notre seul espoir.

- C'est merveilleux ! Il va falloir qu'on agisse plus vite.

- Bien que je n'ai que très peu confiance en vous, Renée, je pense que vous avez raison. J'accepte votre aide.

Oui, j'acceptais son aide, même si je n'avais toujours pas confiance en elle. Je savais qu'elle nous permettrait de retrouver ma femme. Renée nous permettrait de retrouver le bonheur d'une vie, le bonheur d'une famille, jusque là volé.

* * *

**_Review postée le 26/01/13 :_**

à bientôt :-)

**_anges0112 postée le 28/01/13 :_**

Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi,

mais on saura très vite,

pourquoi James veut tant Bella.

D'ailleurs, c'est tout à fait légitime que tu penses cela.

Quant à Renée, tu as eu ta réponse ici,

mais tu en sauras plus en détail dans le prochain chapitre.

Merci pour ta review :-D

* * *

_**Alors, verdict ?**_

_**Merci à vous toutes,**_

_**vous êtes géniales.**_

_**A très vite**_

_**Prenez soin de vous**_

_**Gros bisous, **__**LuneBlanche :-)**_


	48. Chapitre 45 : Le calvaire de Bella

_**Bonjour, Bonsoir,**_

**_aucunes exuses pour ce retard..._**

**_Avant de poster ce new chapitre,_**

**_je tenais à dire..._**

**_Bella sera retrouvée saine et sauve (au prochain chapitre)_**

**_Je poste le chapitre,_**

**_je l'ai fini cette nuit._**

**_A tout à l'heure..._**

* * *

_**Chapitre**_** 45:** Le calvaire de Bella

Sombre, froid, sale, puant, délabré, sinistre... Un ancien abattoir laissé à l'abandon, voilà ce qu'était ma résidence, mon endroit, depuis des jours et des jours. J'étais enfermée, séquestrée, je dirai même. Je me retrouvais enchaînée à un tuyau (profondément enfoncé dans le sol), ce qui à force avait fini par laisser des séquelles.

Finalement, James avait réussi son coup. C'était lui qui avait gagné, j'étais sa chose. Je faisais tout ce qu'il voulait, tout ! James arrivait toujours avoir ce qu'il voulait. Ce type était sans cesse gâté, car il obtenait tout. Il était heureux maintenant, mais moi... Je n'étais plus. Mon coeur était meurtri, l'espoir m'avait quitté.

Depuis presque un mois, j'étais malade, malade au point de dépérir doucement. Je mangeais peu, voire pas du tout, certains jours. Je m'affaiblissais petit à petit, jusqu'à ne presque plus avoir de force. Si je ne sortais pas d'ici, je finirai par mourir.

Mais à quoi bon lutter, quand la chance de revoir l'être aimé n'existe plus. A quoi bon se battre pour une cause perdue ? Pourtant, un soupçon d'espoir resté gravé en moi. Je rêvais, de la plus petite manière qui existe, de revoir mon mari un jour. J'espérais le voir arriver pour me délivrer, mais cet espoir était vain. Jamais cela ne se produirait.

Assise sur le sol, je fixais devant moi, cette minuscule fenêtre, qui laissait à peine passer le jour, mais c'était suffisant pour compter le heures et apercevoir la lumière du jour. C'est ainsi, que je pus savoir approximativement, où me situer. Par exemple, je pouvais aisément voir la neige tomber. Je savais que nous étions en hiver et proche de Noël. Mais cela me fit également mal, car tout le monde serait heureux à réveillonner les uns avec les autres et moi, je serais seule. Telle que je l'ai toujours été.

- Bella, cesse de regarder par la fenêtre, tu vas devenir dépressive, me surprit-il.

- James ! Que fais-tu là ?

- Comme chaque matin, je viens de rendre visite.

Je l'ignorai, préférant regarder la fenêtre, comme à mon habitude.

- Ecoute ma chérie, on peut être tellement heureux. On peut vivre rien que tous les deux, me dit-il, en me faisant face.

- Je préférerai mourir, plutôt que de vivre avec toi ! Lui crachai-je, droit dans les yeux.

- Allons, cesse de dire de telles sottises, je te prie ! Me gronda-t-il.

- Je dis ce que je veux. Il ne me reste plus que cela, maintenant !

- Non, tu n'as pas le droit de dire cela ! Je te l'interdis. Si tu tiens à la vie de ton mari, tu retires ce que tu viens de dire. N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, quand tu m'as suivie.

- Tu m'as enlevée, le corrigeai-je.

- Suivie !

Je ne pipais mot. A quoi bon parler, de toute façon ? James avait gagné et si jamais je parlais de cet endroit, si jamais je racontais à qui voulait bien l'entendre, que James m'avait forcée à le suivre, ma famille serait tuée. Si jamais je lui désobéissais, les miens trouveraient la mort sur le champ. J'étais donc condamnée à me taire et à lui obéir.

- La ferme, Swan !

Il me fixa, furieux, prêt à me sauter dessus.

- Un si joli visage... Ce serait dommage de l'abîmer.

Je tressaillis.

- Je vais être honnête avec toi, je vais tout te dire, mais avant, tu devras en faire de même.

- Dire quoi ?

- Comment je t'ai choisie, voyons !

- Choisie ?

- Oh, tu es sotte. Bon, je vais tout t'expliquer, mais avant, tu vas faire un petit quelque chose pour moi.

- Je ne comprends pas...

- Bella, je vais te dire, comment j'en suis arrivée à te harceler à ce point. Pourquoi c'était toi et pas une autre !

- Je...

- Ne t'en fais pas ! Maintenant que j'ai ce que je veux, je ne vais pas te laisser me quitter. Ca jamais ! Tu es bien trop précieuse.

Je cognais doucement ma tête contre le mur, en fermant les yeux et soufflais, sachant que jamais plus, je ne sortirai d'ici.

- Alors, si tu veux tout savoir, tu dois me rendre un service.

J'ouvris mes yeux et le fixais.

- Quel service ?

- Oh, tu es trop bonne, toi ! Tu le sais ça ? Non, on va faire autrement. Je te le dis et tu me le feras après. Ca te va ?

J'acquiesçais positivement avec la tête. Quoi que cela puisse être, ce ne pouvait pas être déplaisant, si ?

- Génial ! Alors, je vais te donner un petit objet. Tu vas faire exactement ce que je te dis, sinon je te bute !

Il pointa son arme sur mon front. Je tremblais, lui aussi, mais par pour les mêmes raisons. Moi, j'étais terrifiée et James était en manque. Je dis cela, car plusieurs fois, ce type avait pris sa dose devant moi. D'ailleurs, il ne me lâchait jamais. Il dormait dans la même pièce que moi, mangeait en ma compagnie, mais je refusais qu'il m'approche. On restait toujours à plusieurs mètres d'écart, sauf à ce moment précis.

- Je... Oui, d'ac... D'accord, réussis-je à dire après quelques secondes.

Il glissa une main à l'arrière de son jean et en sortit une boîte. Il me la tendit et je reconnus l'emballage.

- Un test de grossesse ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec un test de grossesse ?

- Bah, t'es conne, toi ! J'te croyais plus intelligente pour une dentiste.

- Non, je sais à quoi ça sert, mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de ça ? Je ne suis pas enceinte, moi !

- Ca, ma chérie, tu ne le sais pas ! Tu es partie si vite, que personne ne le sait.

- Je ne suis pas enceinte, je le sais !

Non, je ne l'étais pas. Je ne pouvais pas l'être, surtout pas à côté d'un malade comme lui.

- Oh que si tu peux l'être. Et si tu ne l'es pas cette fois-ci, tu le seras. Il faut que tu le sois, notre petit Joshua doit bien venir de quelque part.

- Joshua ?

- Notre fils ! Oh, je sais qu'il sera beau et fort comme son papa. On sera des parents formidables !

- Parents ? M'inquiétai-je.

Que me voulait-il ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ?

- Oui, toi et moi on va avoir un bébé ou si ça ne marche pas, on en fera un vite.

- Un bé... Bébé ?

- Tu comptes répéter tout ce que je te dis ?

- Non, non ! Je veux juste comprendre. Pourquoi tu as besoin de moi ?

- Pour qu'on ait enfin notre petit garçon. Je sais que tu m'aimes et...

- Attends, attends ! Un petit garçon ? C'est quoi ce délire ? Le coupai-je.

Je tentais de me lever, mais à cause des menottes qui me coupaient la peau, je dus me rasseoir très vite.

- Ce n'est pas un délire. C'est notre avenir.

- Je ne comprends pas tout, là !

- Toi et moi, on va avoir un bébé. Enfin ça, c'est si tu es enceinte. Si tu ne l'es pas, on en fera un !

- Toi et moi, ensemble... rapports ?

- Oui, c'est comme ça que l'on fait les bébés, non ?

James comptait encore abuser de moi ? Oh non, je voulais mourir ! Il fallait que je meure !

- Oh, ça sera bien, tu verras.

- Pour toi, pensai-je doucement.

- Tu as dit quoi ?

- Rien, rien !

- Bella, ce sera super. Notre enfant ira à l'école et...

- A l'école ?

- Bah oui, il doit devenir médecin ou juge. Il sera le meilleur et plus tard, il se mariera avec une petite aussi talentueuse que lui.

- Et si je ne tombe jamais enceinte ?

- Alors, je devrais t'éliminer !

Il me montra son arme.

- Mais, rassure-toi, je vais avoir besoin de toi. Ca fait des années que j'attends ça, je vais avoir enfin ce que je désire.

- Super ! Ironisai-je.

- Oui, tu peux te réjouir. Au départ, j'avais juste besoin d'un enfant et une fois cela obtenu, je voulais te tuer, mais après avoir réfléchi, j'aurais besoin de toi. Tu me seras donc indispensable.

- Pourquoi tu auras besoin de moi ?

J'étais chanceuse d'être encore en vie, mais pourquoi ne pas en finir tout de suite dans ce cas ?

- Bah, pour élever notre enfant ! Tu vois, je voulais avoir un bébé et l'élever seul, mais en y réfléchissant, ma mère s'est cassée et m'a laissé seul avec mon géniteur. Du coup, je ne veux pas faire la même chose à mon fils. Je veux qu'il devienne grand et fort, qu'il se fasse respecter. J'ai eu du mal à me faire respecter, j'ai mis longtemps avant de me faire un nom, dans le monde des affaires, mais lui, ça ira beaucoup plus vite, surtout si sa mère sera là pour nous aider.

- Oui, on va bien rigoler ! Mentis-je.

- Tu l'as dit, mais tu devras m'obéir, sinon couic !

Il mima un couteau, passant sous la gorge. Je déglutis.

- Ou... oui.

- Et notre babysitter sera Victoria !

- Victoria ?

- Juste ma maîtresse, mais ne t'en fais pas ! J'y vais de temps en temps pour tirer mon coup. Maintenant, je vais devoir limiter, si on veut faire un bébé.

- Chouette !

- Quand toi et moi, on ira faire les plus grands casses de la ville, ta voisine, ira garder notre enfant. Tu sais, Victoria, cette rousse que tu as vu, lorsque j'ai enlevé ton chien ? Oh, et on devra se trouver une maison. A moins, que l'on retape les lieux. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Cet entrepôt est pas mal, non ?

- Tu habitais en face de chez moi ?

- Bah oui, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je t'ai toujours suivie et j'ai toujours fait en sorte de savoir, où tu étais, avec qui tu traînais... Je savais quand et où, tu promenais ton chien.

- Tu l'as tué ?

- Bien sûr !

- Enfin, toi, je ne te ferai rien. J'ai tellement besoin de toi, là ! Mais, si tu ne m'obéis pas, tu sais ce que je suis capable de faire. Tu dois être gentille, une gentille fille avec moi. Pas une salope, comme tu l'as été par le passé. Edward t'a eue, mais maintenant, c'est mon tour.

- Edward ? Qu'est-ce que mon mari...

- Bon, allez, on va faire ce test ! Tu te lèves ou tu restes assise ?

- ...

- Bouge-toi ! Bouge ton gros cul de salope de là !

Je sursautais. L'entendre me hurler dessus, ma fit peur. Je me levais aussitôt, mais la menotte, accrochée à mon poignet, vint recogner contre ma peau, jusqu'à me la couper derechef..

- Oh, c'est pas vrai ! C'est une salope, mais aussi une idiote de première ! Non, seulement, elle se fait sauter par ce connard de juge et l'autre idiot de chien, mais en plus, elle est conne. Géniale !

Il inséra une clé dans les menottes et me libéra, avant de refermer à nouveau le clapet sur mon poignet.

- Bon, tu veux faire ça où ?

- Ca quoi ?

- Le test !

- Dans des toilettes !

- Bah, y'en a pas, mais un seau est juste là !

Avais-je vraiment le choix ? Son révolver était posté sur mon postérieur et je savais que James s'en servirait contre moi, alors avais-je réellement le choix ? Fallait juste attendre qu'il parte, ce qu'il ne fit pas.

- OK ! Je t'appelle quand j'ai fini !

- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

- Bah, une fois que j'ai uriné sur le test, je t'appelle ! Lui annonçai-je.

- Hors de question, tu pisses et je t'attends ?

Quoi ? Comment ça ? Il allait me regarder pisser ?

- Je te regarde, ajouta-t-il.

Je m'en étais doutée. Mais ce choix ne me plaisait guère. Je ne voulais pas, qu'il me regarde. Que faire ? Etais-je condamnée à la craindre et à lui obéir éternellement ?

- Ecoute traînée, il n'y a rien que je n'ai pas vu à part tes seins. Je peux très bien te mater, non ?

- Je veux être seule !

En vérité, il me fallut un courage incroyable pour lui tenir tête, car au fond de moi, j'en avais peur. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais laissé extérioriser ma peur, mais cela l'aurait réjoui. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se contente de me voir terrifiée, face à lui. Je devais me montrer forte, même si...

- C'est tu pisses devant moi ou j'te bute ! M'interrompit-il.

Je devais trouver une solution. Je perdais ma dignité, je tombais petit à petit.

- Bella, j'en peux plus ! Fais-le et on sera fixé. Après, on pourra passé à la suite.

Il me fixa et je dus lui obéir. Doucement, lentement, je défis le premier bouton de mon jeans. James, quant à lui, me fixa droit dans les yeux, sa main droite tenant son pistolet devant moi et sa gauche, descendant doucement jusqu'à son entre-jambe. Qu'auriez-vous fait à ma place ?

- Allez, ouvre le deuxième bouton ! S'impatienta-t-il.

Il commença à se caresser par-dessus son pantalon. Oh non, pitié pas ça !

- Oh, tu es bonne. Tu es trop bonne. Putain, ouais !

Le deuxième parti et je m'attaquais au troisième, quand soudain, James me tira par le bras.

- Amène-toi ! On va faire un truc !

Qu'allait-il me faire ? Que me voulait-il ? Sans que je ne le comprenne, il me poussa contre le mur et se colla à moi.

- James, non !

- Tu es tellement bandante. J'ai mal à ma queue, tellement tu es bonne.

- James ! Pleurnichai-je.

- J'ai déjà tout vu, mais pas tes seins, alors...

Il fit glisser sa main dégueulasse sur mon haut, déjà bien dégueulasse. J'étais toute dégueulasse, mais avec lui, j'avais l'impression d'être répugnante.

- James...

- Tu me fais bander, ça fait mal !

- James, s'il-te-plaît!

Il déchira mon haut, dévoilant mon soutien-gorge. J'avais peur, terriblement peur.

- James, j'ai peur !

- Oh, une belle paire de miche !

Il me scruta, avant de plonger sa tête sur ma poitrine.

- Déshabille-toi !

- Non !

- Ôte-moi ton pantalon !

- Non !

- Tu enlèves ton bas, tu te fous à poil ou je te butes !

- James, pleurai-je.

Je ne voulais pas me montrer faible, face à lui. Je ne voulais pas lui montrer, que j'étais terrifiée, mais plus il me demander d'exécuter ses ordres, plus il était menaçant et plus je craquais. Si bien que j'avais fini par lui répéter que j'avais peur, mais il m'ignora royalement.

- Bella, ne m'oblige pas !

Il appuya sur la sécurité, avant de me pointer encore de son flingue.

- OK, OK ! C'est bon, jle fais ! Hurlai-je.

En vérité, j'avais vraiment peur. Je le connaissais et savais de quoi James était capable de faire. Je lui obéissais. Il en profita pour se reculer et me regarda descendre mon pantalon.

- Parfait, maintenant, caresse-toi !

- Me caresser ?

- Allez ! Me brusqua-t-il.

Je lui obéis et passai ma main sur mes seins.

- Non, plus bas !

Je mis mes mains sur mon sous-vêtement du bas.

- Non, non ! Tu fourres tes mains dans TA culotte !

A nouveau, je fis ce qu'il me dit. Je versais des larmes, tout en lui demandant si ça allait. J'étais terrifiée.

- Tu vois, je voulais attendre d'être sûr que tu sois enceinte, car si tu l'étais, je devais faire attention à te prendre doucement, mais comme tu m'as désobéis, je vais devoir de baiser comme une sauvage. Tu aimes ça, hein ? Avoue ?

- Non, je... Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras, mais ne me fais pas de mal !

- Trop tard !

- James, je t'en prie, le suppliai-je.

- James, je t'en prie, se moqua-t-il.

Il m'attrapa violemment par le bras. J'étais sûre, que cela laisserait des traces.

- Maintenant, couche-toi sur mon lit!

Je regardai vers l'autre mur, celui en face de mon lit et vis les carton, ceux sur lesquels il dormait. De ce point de vue là, j'avais la chance de dormir sur un matelas, même si celui-ci était aussi sale que le reste.

- Allez, exécution !

- ...

- Tu comprends ce que je te dis ou tu es sourde ?

Il m'agrippa fortement les cheveux, m'obligeant à lui obéir. Purée, ce que ça faisait mal !

- C'est à toi de choisir. Soit, je te baise comme une chienne en chaleur, soit tu iras dans l'autre pièce.

- L'autre pièce ?

Il affirma positivement d'un mouvement de tête.

- A toi de voir !

Je connaissais parfaitement l'autre pièce. Quand je lui désobéissais, James m'enfermais dans l'ancienne salle, où étaient exécutés les animaux. J'avais pu y voir les anciens couteaux, ciseaux, machines, servant à dépecer, couper ou autre les animaux, destinés à être réduits en viande. Et en voyant James, je me doutais qu'il était capable des pires attrocités, alors à chaque fois, je me montrais gentille avec lui et il me remettait dans l'ancien bureau, là où James et moi, restions jour et nuit. Je fis donc ce qu'il me dit.

- Parfait ! Maintenant, si tu bouges ou me frappes, je te butes ! Tu as intérêt à te laisser faire !

Non, James !

Il se dévêtit à son tour.

- Tu as intérêt à aimer.

Il s'allongea sur moi.

- A nous deux !

- Non, non ! James, laisse-moi ! Tentai-je de le repousser.

Il m'embrassa.

- Tais-toi ! Je vais te pénétrer et tu vas me sucer après. Ensuite, on recommencera, jusqu'à ce que j'en ai marre.

- Non, James, je veux pas !

- Ta gueule !

Il me donna un coup de poing, ce qui me fit crier de douleur. Je sentis cette ordure me forcer à écarter les jambes, mais je le refusais. Je les serrais très fortement, jusqu'à ce qu'une douleur sur ma jambe gauche m'oblige à les écarter. Je vis du sang, beaucoup de sang, puis soudain, le trou noir. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, je pus entendre mon nom sortir de sa bouche. Tout était fini !

* * *

**_Review _****_anges0112 postée le 04/02/2013 :_**

Tu as enfin eu ta réponse : oui, elle vit.

Quant à Renée, elle les aidera.

Merci pour ta review :-D

* * *

_**Alors, verdict ?**_

_**Fin sadique, je sais ^_^**_

_**Merci à vous toutes,**_

_**vous êtes géniales.**_

_**A très vite**_

_**Prenez soin de vous**_

_**Gros bisous, **__**LuneBlanche :-)**_


	49. Chapitre 46 : La délivrance

_**Bonjour, Bonsoir,**_

**_et non, vous ne rêvez pas !_**

**_C'est bien un nouveau chapitre._**

**_J'ai été malade, j'ai perdu de l'inspiration aussi,_**

**_ce qui m'a amenée à ne pas pouvoir poster._**

**_Pour me faire pardonner,_**

**_je vous donne un chapitre 2 fois plus grand,_**

**_que d'habitude._**

**_On se retrouve en bas..._**

* * *

Chapitre 46: La délivrance

Un mois, que Bella avait disparue. Un putain de long mois, que James la retenait prisonnière. Moi, qui depuis le début, faisait tout pour la retrouver, aujourd'hui, tout était enfin différent. nous avions enfin retrouvée Bella, mon Isabella. Et tout cela, c'était grâce à Renée.

Oui, grâce à ma belle-mère, ma femme serait près de moi, dans quelques secondes. Dans quelques secondes, j'allais enfin la retrouver.

- Bon, je compte sur vous. Il faut impérativement que tout se passe calmement, nous répéta Charlie.

Depuis le début, mon beau-père faisait sans cesse des recommandations, mais depuis le début, je ne cessais de l'écouter. En vérité, je pensais à ma femme. Allait-elle bien ? Etait-elle sauve ?

- Edward, tu m'écoutes ?

- Renée, je...

- Ne t'en fais pas, James est cerné. Il...

- Bon, si je vous dérange, dites-le moi ! Nous gronda le flic.

- Désolée Charlie, mais je rassure ton gendre. Si tu n'étais pas trop occupé à jouer les flics, au lieu d'aller chercher ta fille, tu...

- Trop occupé à jouer les flics ? Mais madame...

Et c'était reparti. Renée et Charlie ne cessait de s'engueuler depuis le début. C'était lassant, à force. Si bien, que j'arrêtais de les écouter.

- Dans la nuit, on a les chiens, l'entendis-je dire.

- Oui, mais d'ici là, Jacob changera peut-être d'avis et...

- Bon, vous savez quoi, j'en ai marre de vous entendre vous chamailler. C'est lassant à la fin !

- Emmett !

- Bah quoi, c'est vrai ! Tonton, tu te crois un super héros ou quoi ?

- Emmett, bien sûr que non, mais il faut faire les choses correctement, si on veut...

- Bon, vous savez quoi ? J'en ai marre de vous entendre vous chamailler, à quelle sera la meilleure solution pour attraper James. Je croyais que l'on était d'accord, pour que tout soit fait en sécurité.

- Oui, c'est justement ce que l'on fera, en le prenant par surprise ce soir.

- D'ici là, elle sera peut-être morte ou... Oh, et puis merde ! Depuis le début, j'ai dit que c'était plus sécurisant d'y aller en journée, car trop risqué le soir, mais c'est décidé, je rentre !

Je partis en direction de l'entrepôt. Ah oui, j'oubliais de vous expliquer le plus important. Renée avait réussi à obtenir un rendez-vous avec James. Sauf que ce dit rendez-vous était truqué, car nous étions de la partie. Excepté que Charlie, souhaitait que nous restions caché derrière l'entrepôt, ce même entrepôt, où Bella était retenue contre son gré par ce fou. Excepté que nous devions le traquer pendant la nuit, ce qui n'était pas de mon avis.

- Edward, mais reviens ici, remarqua Emmett.

- Edward ? Fit Charlie, en se retournant dans ma direction.

- Edward, mais tu vas faire capoter le plan. Reviens ici ! M'ordonna Charlie.

- Non, je vais chercher ma femme, parlai-je doucement, en arrivant vers l'entrepôt.

- Attends-moi, mec ! Fanfaronna Emmett, en me rejoignant.

- Non, revenez ici ! Assena Charlie. Il faut que l'on agisse malicieusement et non...

Nous ne l'écoutions plus. Renée et Alice étaient loin devant Charlie, mais loin derrière Emmett et moi. A première vue, l'extérieur était abîmé, mais rien de bien dramatique. Aussi, je me dépêchai d'avancer.

Rapidement, j'atteignis l'entrée. Je tentais de dégager la porte, déjà bien bloquée par une planche de bois bien scellée, sans doute par les anciens propriétaires ou par James et ses hommes. Je levais ce bout de bois, qui au bout de quelques secondes, finit par céder. Je pus ouvrir la porte et aperçus les lieux. Un entrepôt insalubre, désaffecté... Voilà ce qui se présentait devant nous. Je savais, que cet endroit ne servait plus, mais de là à le voir complètement dégradé et à la limite de s'écrouler...

Au début, en voyant la façade extérieure, je n'avais pas remarqué que les lieux étaient abandonnés et dans un état pitoyable, mais à en voir l'intérieur, je compris enfin. C'était devenu un squat, un lieu pour dealer et malfrats.

Tout le monde qui avancerait ici, seul, aurait peur, mais pour moi, ce n'était pas ça. Non, moi, j'avançais en fonction de mon impulsion du moment. J'avançais, en comprenant réellement quel était l'endroit, où nous étions. A première vu, nous étions dans l'entrée, dans le hall de l'entrepôt. Puis, nous empruntions une petite porte, qui nous conduisit directement

- L'ancien abattoir, murmurai-je.

- C'est là, où étaient tué les animaux, avant que ce bâtiment ne ferme, me répondit mon ami.

- Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elle n'est pas là. On continue ?

- Je te suis, fit Emmett.

J'avançais et tremblais. Je quittais cette pièce, trop triste et sinistre, pris une porte face à moi et atterris, dans une pièce bizarre. Des grosses machines trônaient devant nous, sans doute pour permettre le travail à la chaîne. Bon, jusque là, ça va, mais qui me dit que la suite ne sera pas plus pire ? Plus j'avançais, plus je tremblais, mais ce n'était pas de peur, non. Je n'avais pas peur, j'avais juste froid. Peut-être que pour les autres, c'était le cas, mais moi, j'étais pris par l'adrénaline.

- Dis-moi que je rêve, Edward !

- Non, tu ne rêves pas, Emmett !

J'aurais voulu ne jamais voir ça, mais l'endroit était...

- C'est crade ici !

- En même temps, tu t'attendais à trouver quoi ? Un palace ?

- Non, mais il aurait pu... C'est ta femme, il aurait pu faire un effort.

- Ce n'est pas le lieu, qui l'intéressait, mais bel et bien Bella.

- Hey, viens voir, me demanda Emmett.

Je me rapprochai de lui et le vis regarder le plafond.

- Quoi, tu as vu...

- Chut ! M'intima-t-il.

- Un plafond, super ! Ca ne nous aidera pas à la retrouver.

- Pas si Emmett est là ! Sourit-il.

- Je ne te suis pas !

- Tu vois ces canalisations, là ? Me montra-t-il, vers le haut.

- Oui et ?

- Je viens d'avoir une super idée.

- Je ne comprends pas. Tu m'expliques ?

- Pas le temps ! File devant, je te rejoins.

- Mais... et toi ?

- T'en fais pas pour moi. File sauver ta belle, je te retrouve tout de suite.

- Tu fais attention ?

- Oui ! De toute façon, tu as ton talkie avec toi, non ?

- Oui !

- Alors, tu ne risque rien.

Je l'enlaçais, avant de me diriger vers une porte, qui me mena tout droit dans un couloir. J'avançais rapidement, jusqu'à ce que...

- Tiens, tiens ! Mais qui voilà !

Cette voix, elle m'était familière. Je n'avais pas besoin de me bouger, pour savoir à qui elle appartenait.

- James ! Dis-je, tout en me retournant.

- Si je m'attendais à te voir ici ! Quelle surprise !

- Oui, en effet !

Légèrement en retrait, je vis Jacob.

- Tu m'aurais informé, que tu venais, j'aurais engagé une femme de ménage. Tu m'excuseras, mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de remettre les lieux en état.

Cet indien paraissait fatigué, stressé.

- J'avoue, que venant de toi, les lieux ne m'ont pas tellement surpris. Tu as toujours aimé, ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Tu as toujours voulu te démarquer des autres.

- J'ai toujours été ainsi, que veux-tu ! On ne change pas un équipe qui gagne, rit-il.

- Tout à fait !

- Voyons, tu ne viens pas enlacer ton ami ?

- Je... J'ai un peu mal à l'épaule, tu vois ! Mentis-je.

En vérité, je me méfiais de lui. Qui sait ce qu'il pouvait me faire ?

- Oh, tu me déçois, tu sais. Mais bon, je ne vais pas te faire plus de mal. Tu as fais ça comment, au fait ?

- Tout bêtement, en jouant au baseball avec Emmett. Tu le connais, il a toujours été une vraie brute, quand il s'agit de jouer à ce jeu. Je ne l'ai pas vu venir et il m'a plaqué un peut trop fort, sur le sol.

- Oui, j'imagine ta douleur.

Ce type m'intriguait toujours, ce Black était un mystère pour moi. Je devais en savoir plus. Peut-être qu'il pourrait m'aider à trouver Bella ou... Après tout, ils ont été intimes, par le passé...

- Au fait, je ne savais pas que Jacob et toi étiez amis. A l'époque, vous vous détestiez !

- Et oui, étant jeune, on est idiot, puis avec le temps, on évolue. Jacob a voulu connaître les ficelles du métier de juge et... Nous sommes devenus amis.

- Je vois...

- Il voulait devenir juge, mais a abandonné cette idée. A la place, on fait sans cesse la fête !

- Génial, ironisai-je.

- Ne t'en fais pas, cela ne remplace pas l'estime que j'ai de toi.

- Oh, mais j'y compte bien !

- Tu m'excuses, je dois y aller, mais laisse-moi te raccompagner jusqu'à la sortie.

Et dire adieu à la chance de la retrouver ? Pas question !

- James, si tu me permets, je peux m'en charger moi-même.

Jacob serait-il de mon côté, finalement ?

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ça ?

- Bah, je ne voudrais pas te retarder dans tes plans. Tu dois partir pour ton audience et...

L'abruti regarda sa montre et rétorqua

- C'est vrai, tu as raison. Mais, tout de même, ce n'est pas très poli, si j'abandonne mon ami ici.

- Je suis sûr, qu'il comprendra.

- Jacob, je connais mon ami et...

- James, ça va ! Je pourrai ainsi apprendre à connaître Jacob. On ne se connait si peu et...

- La ferme !

Je sursautais. Avait-il deviné quelque chose ?

- Je suis le propriétaire des lieux et qui dit propriétaire, dit chef. En tant que chef, j'ai décidé te raccompagner moi-même à la sortie, alors pourquoi ne pas m'écouter ?

- Je..

Un bruit, comme une barre de fer lancée sur le sol, nous parvint. James se retourna instinctivement et sortit son flingue.

- Qui est-ce ?

Un petit rat, aussi minuscule que possible, passa à toute allure devant nous. Il traversa le mur sur notre droite, pour rejoindre celui de gauche.

- Tu vois, ce n'était... Merde, Emmett ! Débutai-je.

Emmett, venu de nulle part, se jeta tout à coup sur le dos de James. Moi, étant sur la droite de ce-dernier, n'avait rien vu venir. Il encercla son coup, voulant à tout prix le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Il tapa, coinça et tint le plus qu'il peut, la tête de James dans l'étau de ses bras. Une lutte acharnée avait lieu entre les deux : James s'efforça de se dégager de l'emprise de Swan, qui lui, mit toute sa force pour le maintenir suffisamment loin de nous.

- Sauve-toi !

- Non, Emmett, pas sans toi. C'est trop...

- Vas la chercher, je te dis. Je m'occupe de lui !

- Si tu crois t'en tirer comme ça, tu..

- La ferme, James !

Je ne me fis pas prier deux fois de suite. Je partis à la recherche de ma femme, mais ne sachant, comme toujours, pas où chercher, je cassais tout sur mon passage. J'ouvris, non, que dis-je, défonçai à coup de pied, chaque porte qui refusait de céder devant mon assau. A chaque pièce découverte, la peur commençait à s'infiltrer en moi, si bien qu'à la dernière, une surprise m'attendait.

- Bella ! L'appelai-je.

Je vis ma femme, presque dévêtue et attachée ou plutôt, enchaînée à un tuyau d'évacuation. Sa main était en sang, sans doute à cause du métal des menottes, en contact avec sa peau. Elle était sur le sol ou presque. Un matelas, crade et de couleur jaune, lui faisait office de lit et/ou de siège d'appoint.

Aussi, ne pouvant en supporter davantage, je courais le rejoindre et m'accroupissais face à elle. Je la couvris d'une couverture, posée à côté. Inconsciente, elle ne m'avait pas entendu, ni même répondu. A bien la regarder, je pouvais clairement remarqué, que ma femme était très mal en point. Maigre, avec la peau sur les os et aussi blanche qu'un mort, telle était devenue cette belle et ravissante femme que j'aimais tant. Que lui avait-il fait subir ? Ce type était...

- Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû l'en empêcher, mais...

Je me relevai et vis Jacob.

- Que lui a-t-il fait exactement ?

- Je...

- L'a-t-il violée ? L'a-t-il laissée sans nourriture ? L'a-t-il même battue ? Parle ! Hurlai-je, en me propulsant sur lui.

- ...

- Tu étais son complice, tu sais tout, alors parle !

- Son complice ? Ce n'était pas...

- Parle ! Le coupai-je, si proche de lui.

- James a... Il a...

- Il l'a violée, c'est ça ?

- Il a voulu, il... Il a essayé de se la faire, mais je l'en ai empêché.

- Comment oses-tu parler de ma femme. Ce n'est pas une traînée, que l'on peut se taper, le prévins-je, mes mains sur le col de sa chemise.

- Je sais, mais j'ai réussi à la protéger.

- Qui me dit, que je peux te faire confiance ?

- Rien, mais je sais comment sortir d'ici. Connaissant James, il met des hommes non loin d'ici, qui bloque l'accès à l'entrepôt. D'ailleurs, c'est une chance que vous ayez pu passé, sans...

- On a amené du renfort.

- Quand tu dis, renfort, tu parles de qui ?

- La vache, la puanteur ! C'est immonde. Comment on peut tenir avec... Bella !

Emmett, toujours le chic pour arriver quand il ne le faut pas, mais toujours le chic, pour arriver sans que personne ne le sache.

- Où est James ? M'inquiétai-je, lâchant enfin ce Jacob.

- Sagement assommé et assis dans une pièce ! Il ne sortira pas de sitôt.

- Et c'est sécurisant, ton truc ?

- Je l'espère !

Il fixa Jacob et lança...

- Et toi, pourquoi tu es là, toi ?

- Dis-lui, toi !

- James a mis des hommes, tout autour et non loin de l'entrepôt. On ne peut ni entrer ou sortir d'ici, sans l'accord de James. C'est une chance que vous soyez arrivé jusqu'ici, mais pour en sortir, s'en est une autre. Mais, je sais comment vous aider à quitter cet endroit.

- Et pourquoi tu ferais ça, d'abord ? Sale traitre de chien !

- James m'avait employé pour séduire et amener Isabella jusqu'à lui. J'étais censé lui fournir sa dose et lui obéir. Je devais être son complice, même si je le refusais. Il m'y obligeait à l'être, j'y étais forcé. J'étais sous la contrainte de James, nous confia-t-il.

- Tu veux dire, que tu...

- James m'obligeait à lui obéir, sous peine de tuer tout le monde de mon entourage. Si je refusais de lui obéir, ce type tuerait et anéantirait toute ma famille. Je suis un jeune papa, depuis peu et... Comprenez-moi, les mecs, j'avais pas envie, que James ou ses hommes, touchent à mon enfant. Du coup, je faisais tout ce qu'il me disait, tout ça à cause...

- Tu le craignais, en gros...

- Attends, une minute, Emmett. Jacob, tu es papa ?

- Oui, d'une petite fille.

- Alors, pourquoi tu t'es tapée ma femme, dans les toilettes de ce bar ?

- Car toi, tu t'étais tapée Tanya. Tu avais menti à Bella, elle s'était sentie trahie et j'étais là pour elle.

- Donc, tu as trompée ta nana.

- Oui, mais je lui ai dis, que j'étais obligé. James m'avait payé pour retrouver Bella. Je lui donnais un rapport complet sur elle, chaque semaine. Et il m'avait demandé de la sauter.

- Et il récoltait quoi, en échange ?

- Des vidéos, des photos de Bella, dans la vie de tous les jours. J'ai même dû filmer notre ébat.

- Ca lui a apporté quoi ?

- C'était pour voir, si je le faisais bien, car prendre une photo n'était pas une réelle preuve, selon lui.

- Et pourquoi tu lui as obéi ? Pourquoi as-tu été aussi idiot pour croire à tous ses mensonges et manigances ?

- James a sauvé la vie de ma fille. Je me sentais redevable envers lui. C'était soit je lui obéissais, soit James tuait ma fille.

- Et tu comptes faire quoi, là ?

- Me racheter, en vous aidant.

- Mouais...

- Je ne l'ai jamais voulu, ce qui est arrivé à Bella. Chaque jour, je me disais «aujourd'hui, tu te dénnonces au flic» ou «aujourd'hui, tu la ramènes chez elle», mais James me menaçait encore et toujours. Vous saviez, qu'il a même été jusqu'à baiser avec ma femme ?

- Parce que le faire avec Bella, c'est mieux, peut-être ?

- Edward !

- Non, mais Emmett, je... Jacob, tu as été proche d'elle, tu l'as vue. Bella était traitée comme... elle était...

- James ne l'a pas violée, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Je l'en ai empêché.

- Empêché ?

- Lorsque je suis arrivée, aujourd'hui, James était sur Bella. Il voulait la violer, il l'aurait fait, mais je suis intervenu à temps. Cela n'a pas plus à James, alors il m'a pointé de son arme. Il allait me tuer, il l'aurait fait, mais des bruits ne se sont fait entendre dans les locaux. C'était vous, dans la salle des machines. Du coup, il a tout arrêté et m'a demandé de venir avec lui.

- Ce qui veut dire...

- Si vous n'étiez pas arrivé à temps, James m'aurait buté et aurait terminé son viol, qu'il n'avait pas pu faire. Je suis arrivé, avant qu'il n'aille plus loin, mais grâce à votre arrivée, il ne m'a pas tué.

- On est quitte, comme ça !

- Non, on est pas quitte, on est...

- Emmett !

- Mais Edward, c'est de sa faute, tout ça !

Emmett, tais-toi ! Tu faisais quoi d'autre, Jacob ?

- Je lui préparais à manger chaque jour, mais Bella refusait toujours de manger.

- Elle était battue ?

- Il arrivait à James, de lui infliger un coup par-ci ou par-là, mais je la soignais. Je voulais la relâcher, mais elle refusait toujours.

- Qu'as-tu dit ?

- Edward, je voulais libérer ta femme, la faire partir d'ici, mais elle refusait toujours.

- Et pourquoi ? Tu aurais dû l'obliger.

- Je sais, Edward, mais...

- Mais quoi, Jacob, mais quoi ? C'est à cause de toi, si ma cousine...

- Les mecs, on se calme. On doit sortir d'ici, pour le bien de Bella.

- Edward...

Je l'entendais, enfin !

- Bella ! Oh mon amour, tu vas bien ? Me réjouis-je, en me précipitant vers elle.

- J'ai mal...

- Où ça, où as-tu mal, mon trésor.

- Ma tête ! Se plaignit-elle en se touchant le crâne.

- Mais, tu saignes ! Ne t'en fais pas, je vais te sortir de là.

- Je suis désolé, tellement désolé !

- Jacob !

- J'ai pas voulu ça !

- Jacob !

- Elle est surtout mal en point. Je vais prévenir les autres, ne bougez pas !

- Si j'étais vous, je ne bougerai pas d'ici ! Emmett, tu ne préviendras personne !

Oh non, impossible !

- James ? Mais comment...

- Comment j'ai réussi à me défaire de ton piège ? C'est simple, Swan, j'ai des hommes, qui me sont fidèles, eux ! Pas comme cette tapette de Jacob.

- Ecoute, on peut arranger ça entre nous. Laisse-les partir, laisse-ma femme rentrer, je te promets...

- Edward, je m'en fous de ta gueule !

- Je...

- Seule ta femme, m'intéresse.

- Mais pourquoi ? Tu peux en avoir plein d'autre.

- Oui, mais c'est elle. Et elle porte mon enfant !

- Ce n'est pas ton enfant, mais...

- C'est de sa faute, si je suis autant accro à elle.

- Tu es cinglé, tu le sais, ça ?

- Cinglé de ta femme, oui.

- Retire ce que tu as dit !

- Emmett, si tu bouges, je vous bute tous.

- Ah oui ? Et comment ?

- Ces hommes, qui sont derrière moi, sont prêt à tuer pour moi. Et sans vous, Isabella ou le bébé seraient en danger. Seule avec moi, je peux faire tout ce que je veux de la Swan.

- La police te recherche ! Lui annonçai-je.

- La police, mais si je veux, je peux tout faire sauter. J'ai mis une bombe, juste ici, dans ces locaux.

- Tu n'oserais pas.

- On parie ?

Non, je n'osais pas parier.

- On fait moins le malin, là !

- C'est du bluff, tout ça ! Le défiai-je.

- On fait un marché, je vous laisse tous partir et je garde la fille !

- Tu les laisses tous partir, y compris la fille et tu me gardes, en échange !

- Tu comprends pas ou quoi ? Je veux le fille et le môme qu'elle porte !

- Ce môme, qui te dit que c'est le tien ?

- Oh, biologiquement, ce n'est pas le mien, mais ça le deviendra. Une fois né, je liquiderai la mère et je garderai le môme.

- A quoi te sert-elle, dans ce cas ?

- Edward !

- Emmett, je sais ce que je fais !

- Tu as raison, Edward, à quoi me servirait-elle ? Hum ? Au départ, j'avais besoin d'elle pour élever ce môme et me cuisiner des plats, mais maintenant, elle est trop attachée à toi. Elle ferait échouer mon plan.

- Si tu la laisses en vie, tu veux quoi, en échange ? Osai-je demander.

- Tu me proposes quoi ? Me questionna-t-il.

- Moi !

- Tiens, la petite se réveille !

- Laisse-la partir, James !

- Hors de question, Cullen !

- J'ai une proposition. C'est la meilleure de toute, je pense, peina à dire mon épouse.

- Ah oui ? Laquelle ? S'enquit James.

- Prends-moi, garde-moi avec toi, mais ne fais pas de mal à mon bébé. Laisse-les partir, marions-nous et quittons cet endroit.

- Bella, mais tu es folle ?

- Edward, si mon enfant doit vivre sans sa mère, alors, je préfère rester avec James et pouvoir l'élever. Je ne veux pas être séparée de mon enfant.

- C'est pas bête, mais...

Il nous toisa malicieusement.

- J'ai autre chose à proposer. Je garde la mère jusqu'à l'accouchement, je garde l'enfant et je tue tout le reste.

- Non, pas mon bébé !

- C'est à prendre ou à laisser !

- Espèce d'ordure, l'insulta Emmett, en se jetant sur lui.

- Emmett, non ! Voulus-je le retenir.

Ne pouvant pas la laisser ainsi, je partis l'aider. Je frappais, je cognais, sans me soucier de se qui pourrait se passer. Tout se passa très vite, que je ne m'en rendis pas vraiment compte. Je boxais, mais jamais sans y réfléchir. Je crois que l'instant de défense, de protection, avait pris le dessus.

Les coups fusèrent, ainsi que les balles. Tout le monde fut amoché, abîmé et en sang. Chacun tentait de s'en sortir, chacun défendait son honneur ou ses convictions. Plus personne ne pensait à Isabella, sauf moi.

Je m'interdisais de m'arrêter. Je m'interdisais de le laisser impuni, je voulais le punir moi-même. Je continuais, encore et encore. Nous étions trois personne, sur ce malade de James. On l'aurait tué, si Charlie et son équipe ne nous avait pas arrêté pas venu. Il serait mort, c'était certain.

- Parfait les gars, on arrête !

Il nous recula, releva James, déjà bien assomé sur le sol et lui dicta ses droits. Il lui passa les menottes et aussi rapide qu'ils furent venus, Charlie et James quittèrent cette pièce. Je rejoignis ma femme, qui jusque-là était en retrait.

- Bella...

Elle ne répondit pas.

- Bella...

Elle ne bougea pas.

- Bella, me répétai-je, un peu plus fort.

Elle sursauta, me fixa, avant de se jeter dans mes bras. Je la réceptionnai et l'enlaçai, aussi fort que je le pus.

- Edward, j'ai... J'ai cru ne jamais..., sanglota-t-elle dans mes bras.

- Je suis là, c'est fini ! La consolai-je.

- Bella, Bella ! Entendis-je du couloir.

- Je suis là, maman !

Et aussitôt annoncé, aussitôt arrivée. Renée était devant nous, les larmes aux yeux.

- Oh ma chérie !

Nous étions tous enlacés, tous serrés les uns contre les autres.

- Ca y est, James est dans le fourgon et l'am...

Emmett, toujours et encore lui.

- Et moi, je n'ai pas le droit à un câlin ?

- Viens-là, l'invita Bella.

Il nous rejoignit dans cette accolade, mais ne pleura pas, contrairement à nous.

- L'ambulance est là !

- Merci Emmett ! Je vais y aller, tu m'accompagnes, Edward ?

- Ma sûr, ma chérie !

Je tins ma femme contre moi, elle avait du mal à marcher, mais même si je voulais la porter, ce que m'interdis fortement, nous atteignons sans trop de difficultés, la sortie. Une fois dehors, je pus voir qu'il faisait encore jour. Charlie vint rapidement nous trouver.

- Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû venir plus tôt. Edward avait raison, j'aurais pas dû attendre que la nuit soit tombée, pour arrêter James. Je m'en veux, j'ai...

- Ca va, papa. C'est bon, je suis là !

- Oui, mais j'ai été têtu, encore et...

- Ecoute, je ne t'en veux pas, mais je suis épuisée. J'aimerais aller à l'hôpital, me faire ausculter et savoir si tout va bien.

- Oui, vas-y ma puce. On se rejoint à l'hôpital, après tes examens. Moi, je vais au commissariat, avec les collègues. Ca va aller ?

Elle acquiesça.

- Ne vous en faites pas, Charlie ! Je vais prendre soin d'elle. Je vous appelle, lorsque j'aurais du nouveau.

- Merci !

J'aidais ma femme à se coucher sur le lit, afin qu'elle puisse monter dans l'ambulance. Un professionnel montait de notre côté, tandis que deux autres étaient devant.

- Ca va mademoiselle ? L'interrogea l'infirmier.

- Oui, mais... Je me sens barbouillée, fatiguée, je...

- On va vous faire des examens.

- Vous pensez que c'est grave, je veux dire... Elle est enceinte !

- Monsieur, je vais tout faire pour atténuer ses douleurs et protéger l'enfant. Merci de m'avoir informé de ce point.

- Hey, mais je ne suis pas... Edward, j'ai dit cela exprès à James, je voulais qu'il nous laisse enfin tranquille. Je ne suis pas enceinte, j'ai juste voulu le lui faire croire, pour...

- Si tu l'es... Le Docteur Campbell m'a téléphoné et... Il voulait te parler, mais James t'avait déjà. Il m'a avoué que tu étais enceinte.

- Je dois aller chercher un dossier, s'éclipsa l'ambulancier. Il ouvrit une porte et rejoignit ses collègues, assis à l'avant du véhicule.

- Bella, si tu pensais l'être ou en voulais un, pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? J'aurais compris, tu sais.

- Etant donné, que tu as mal réagi la dernière fois quand tu l'as su, j'ai préféré être sûre, avant de te dire que j'en avais des soupçons. Je suis désolée, j'ai...

- Hey, ce n'est pas grave, tu sais ?

- Je sais, mais ça retarde tous tes plans et... On en a même pas parlé, ce n'est pas ce que tu veux et...

- Je t'interdis de dire cela ! Certes, ce bébé n'arrive peut-être pas au bon moment, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que je t'aime. Je veux avoir une famille avec toi.

- Et pourquoi cela ? Avant tu..

- Avant, j'étais idiot. Il y a que les idiots, qui ne changent pas d'avis.

- J'aimerais comprendre ce changement soudain.

- Avant, je ne pensais qu'à moi, mais tu m'as fait comprendre que la vie, ce n'était pas être égoïste. Je... J'ai compris, en étant séparée de toi, que je ne pourrai pas vivre sans toi et ton souhait est d'avoir des enfants. Cela devient le mien, également.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de vouloir un enfant, si moi j'en veux un. Je ne t'oblige à...

- Bella, ce bébé, je le veux, car il me rappellera toi. Je le veux, car je t'aime. Je le veux, car il te rend heureuse et quand tu es heureuse, je le suis aussi.

- Je...

- Bon, la compagnie, c'est pas que vous m'ennuyer, mais le fugitif est en cellule !

Merde, mon talkie-walkie. Je l'avais oublié, celui-là. Et Emmett, encore et toujours là, quand on ne s'y attendait pas.

- Emmett, merci, mais...

- Je dérange, c'est ça ?

- Euh...

- Ecoute-moi, c'est grâce à ton talkie-walkie, si je t'ai trouvé. C'est grâce à cet appareil, que Charlie a arrêté James. Ce talkie, a permis de tous nous trouver. Tout ça, c'est grâce à moi et mon idée de talkie-walkie.

- Oui, merci, Em !

- Et maintenant, j'apprends quoi, que je dérange ?

- Non, c'est que...

- Je dérange, oui, je sais !

- Emmett !

- Pas grave, j'ai l'habitude ! Mais sache, que pendant que tu faisais mumuse avec James, moi, j'avais déjà repéré un passage dans le plafond, ce qui m'a permis d'être là rapidement. Ainsi, j'ai pu parler avec Charlie et lui dire que je t'avais laissé seul avec James.

- Attends, j'ai pas tout saisi. Tu as fait quoi ?

- Tu croyais que je faisais quoi, en regardant le plafond comme un imbécile, tout à l'heure ?

- Je ne sais pas, justement, mais...

- Je cherchais un passage dans la plafond, passage qui d'ailleurs m'a permis de venir te sauver. Et c'est grâce au talkie, que Charlie est venu. Il a entendu toute notre conversation avec James, car j'ai laissé mon talkie-walkie en marche. J'ai discuté avec lui, lorsque je harpantais le plafond ou plutôt les conduits du plafond. Je lui ai dit de ne pas couper de tout le long...

- Merci Emmett !

- ... et là, j'apprends que je dérange, non mais... Tu as dit quoi ?

- Merci Emmett !

- Ouah, trop bien ! C'est la première fois, que l'on me remercie pour quelque chose ! Rose, tu as entendu ? Bon, je vous laisse, je vais...

- Emmett...

- Rose, j'ai...

Et il raccrocha. Génial, Emmett était déchaîné aujourd'hui.

- Il ne changera jamais.

- Non, mais ça nous laisse du temps, pour...

- Pour qu..., finit-elle à ma place.

Je déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'avais envie de se baiser et je comptais bien en profiter.

* * *

**_Review _****_anges0112 postée le 25/03/2013 :_**

En effet, James est un grand malade.

Comme tu as pu le lire,

il était temps qu'ils arrivent.

Je suis contente,

que cette fic te plaise toujours autant :-)

Merci pour ta review

**_Review missgaelle89hot_****_ postée le 04/04/2013 :_**

Merci, la suite est là :-D

* * *

_**Alors, verdict ?**_

_**On approche de la fin,**_

_**comme vous vous en doutez,**_

_**mais il reste encore quelques chapitre, avant cela.**_

_**Merci à vous toutes,**_

_**vous êtes géniales.**_

_**A très vite**_

_**Prenez soin de vous**_

_**Gros bisous, **__**LuneBlanche :-)**_


	50. Chapitre 47 : Et maintenant ?

_**Bonjour, Bonsoir,**_

_**je viens de terminer ce chapitre, qui s'est fait tant attendre. J'ai une bonne excuse pour mon retard : dans un mois, j'ai un grand exam super important. En vérité, je crois qu'on s'en fout, mais bon.**_

_**Sinon, on avance dans la fic. On approche de la fin. Je ne sais pas quand je pourrai poster le prochain chapitre (plus de 3 mois, pour poster celui-ci), mais promis, vous l'aurez un jour.**_

_**Bonne lecture...**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 47: **_Et maintenant ?

La regarder dormir était plaisant et réconfortant. Elle était bel et bien avec nous, avec moi. Je l'aimais et ce qui était certain, c'était que plus jamais, je ne la laisserais partir. Je la voulais pour toujours, je les voulais elle et notre enfant.

Je la sentis s'agiter dans son sommeil, alors je me rapprochais d'elle. Jusqu'à présent, je m'étais installé sur le fauteuil positionné à côté du lit, sans la quitter du regard. Cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'elle était avec nous, il faisait déjà nuit dehors, mais je n'avais pas voulu la quitter. Mais maintenant, qu'elle commençait à se réveiller, j'allais pouvoir profiter de lui parler, de rire, de...

- Edward, remarqua-t-elle ma présence, après avoir ouvert ses jolis yeux noisettes.

- Ma douce...

- Je... Je suis où ? Depuis combien de temps ?

- Tu es l'hôpital depuis trois heures. Il fait déjà nuit dehors.

- Déjà ?

- Et oui ! Comment te sens-tu ?

- Fatiguée ! J'ai envie de dormir. Je veux dormir, mais j'y arrive pas.

- Et moralement ?

- Moralement, je vais mieux. Je sais que James est hors d'état de nuire et que maintenant, mon père ne le laissera plus m'approcher. Mais surtout, je t'ai retrouvé, chose que je ne pensais plus.

- Je suis là, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Je... Bella, est-ce que James... Il t'a...Bella, que t'a-t'il fait, exactement ? A-t'il abusé de toi ?

- James ne m'a pas violée, si c'est ça que tu veux savoir.

- Oui, je voulais le savoir. Tu... Bon sang, regarde-toi. Tu es dans un sale état, tu... Tu es toute maigre.

- Je te remercie de me rassurer, ça me fait plaisir !

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, c'est juste... Bella, j'ai eu peur, tu sais ! Tellement peur !

- J'ai eu peur, moi aussi, mais je suis là, maintenant !

- A jamais, oui.

Je me penchais pour l'embrasser.

- Madame Cullen ?

Je m'arrêtais aussitôt après avoir entendu cette voix. Je me retournais et aperçu un homme en blouse blanche, ainsi qu'un autre en uniforme. Je les reconnus comme étant un médecin et un policier.

- Mme Cullen, je suis votre médecin et voici l'inspecteur Carigan.

A entendre ce nom, Bella se tendit.

- Rassurez-vous, je ne suis pas là pour vous arrêtez. En vérité, depuis le début, je veux arrêter James... ou Jacomus, peu m'importe comment vous l'appelez.

- Sortez d'ici !

- Mais voyons, Bella, cet homme..., débutai-je.

- ... m'a arrêté à l'aéroport, il y a quelques mois, pensant que j'étais une terroriste, finit-elle pour moi.

- Non, tu te trompes !

- Ah oui ? Edward, dois-je te rappeler ? Ce...

- Bella, tu vas écouter ce que j'ai à te dire, sans m'interrompre.

Elle hocha la tête, en signe d'accord. Je pris mon courage à deux mains pour lui expliquer tout, de ma rencontre avec ce type jusqu'à maintenant.

- Je suis désolée, trouva-t-elle simplement à dire.

- Mais tu n'as pas à l'être. Ma chérie, c'est ce type le responsable. Tu es plus forte que lui.

- Je n'y crois pas trop, je... J'aurais dû empêcher tout cela, j'aurais dû...

- Bella, stop ! Je croyais que tu étais d'accord, il y a quelques temps, pour dire que c'était lui le seul coupable. Tu t'étais même faite suivre par un psy ?

- Oui, mais je...

- Madame Cullen, puis-je vous poser quelques questions ?

Je l'avais oublié celui-là. L'inspecteur de police savait se rendre invisible.

- Oui, accepta-t-elle.

- Ce ne sera pas long, je vous le promets.

- Je vais me chercher un café et appeler la famille.

- Edward, non !

- Bella, je fais vite, promis !

- D'accord !

Je lui fis un baiser sur le front et sortis. Je fermais la porte et me dirigeais vers la cafétéria. Je sortis de la monnaie, afin de me payer un café et une fois ma boisson prête, je me m'assis sur une chaise. Je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche et appelai mon correspondant.

- Bonjour, vous êtes bien chez Carlisle et Esmée. Nous ne sommes pas là pour l'instant, mais laissez-nous un message et nous vous rappellerons..., entendis-je dire.

Après le bip sonore, je dis...

- Euh... maman, c'est moi. Ecoute, je suis désolé de te le dire ainsi, mais... Bella a été retrouvée, elle est à l'hôpital et... J'ai besoin de toi, tu... A plus tard !

Je raccrochais. J'allais craquer et je ne souhaitais pas que ma mère me voit ainsi.

- Edward ?

- Alice ?

Je me levais et la serrais rapidement dans mes bras.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle est fatiguée et un peu perdue, mais ça va. Je n'en sais pas plus, j'ai pas eu le temps de lui parler davantage, mais...

- Elle tient le coup ?

- Je pense... Enfin, j'espère.

- Edward ?

Rien qu'à son regard, je compris qu'elle savait la vérité.

- J'ai peur pour la suite. L'après sera dur et... J'ignore si je pourrai le supporter ou elle ou...

- Edward !

Elle était enfin là. Tout allait mieux se passait, désormais.

- Maman ?

- Mon chéri, fit-elle, une fois à ma hauteur.

- J'ai eu si peur, me lamentai-je dans ses bras.

- Je sais, chut...

- Si elle n'avait pas survécu, je...

- Elle est là, tout va bien.

Une fois notre étreinte terminée, je nous conduisis vers les bancs.

- Tu as reçu mon message alors ? Désolé, je ne voulais pas..., me enquis-je, une fois assis.

- Quel message ?

- Je t'ai appelé, mais comme tu n'étais pas là, j'ai laissé un message.

- Oh non, Charlie nous a appelé.

- A vous deux, Alice et toi ?

- En vérité, il m'a appelé et j'ai contacté ta mère, Edward, m'apprit Alice.

- Merci Alice !

Elle me sourit, comme pour m'encourager pour la suite. Mais en les regardant, je me rendis compte d'une chose...

- Et où sont, Jasper, Em, papa, Rose... ?

- Ils arrivent. Ils sont en chemin.

- Cela vous ennuie, si je remonte voir Bella ? L'inspecteur Carigan a voulu l'interroger, alors j'en ai profité pour me prendre un café, qui doit être froid, maintenant.

- Non, vas la rejoindre. Embrasse-la pour nous.

- J'y manquerai pas, maman, merci.

Je me hâtais de rejoindre ma femme. J'atteignais rapidement sa chambre. En entrant, je pus apercevoir le médecin sortir de la chambre.

- L'inspecteur n'est pas là ? J'ai vu le docteur partir à l'instant.

- Il est sorti deux minutes, il a reçu un appel important.

- Oh, je vois... Comment te sens-tu ?

Je m'installais près d'elle, sur le lit.

- Je suis sous le choc.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Je n'arrive pas à croire, que je suis enceinte. Je... Un bébé, tu te rends compte ?

- Ca fait un petit moment, que...

- Oui, mais un bébé. Ce n'est pas rien, surtout avec ce que j'ai vécu.

- On te l'avait dit, pourtant, dans l'ambulance. Et on en a rapidement évoqué le sujet, tout à l'heure, avant que...

Elle souffla. Je me repris aussitôt.

- Ca va ?

- Je...

- Tu as quelques chose à me dire ? C'est le bébé, c'est ça ? Il va mourir ? Tu l'as perdu ?

- Non, rassure-toi ! Notre enfant vivra. Je suis extrêmement fatiguée, je dois me ménager, si je veux amener ma grossesse à terme, mais selon le médecin, c'est tout à fait normal. J'ai une légère carence en fer, un léger manque de vitamines. Je dois rester au repos et alitée au maximum, si je veux que ma grossesse se passe bien.

- Se passe bien, comment ça ?

- Edward, il faut que tu saches, que...

- Monsieur Cullen, je vois que votre femme est en train de vous expliquer mon diagnostic, me surprit le médecin.

- Docteur, répondis-je, sur la défensive.

- J'avais pourtant été très clair. Il ne fallait rien dire, tant que je n'étais pas revenu de ma consultation. Vous ne m'avez pas écouté, Isabella.

- Quoi, comment ça ? Me dire quoi ?

- Monsieur Cullen, votre femme a quelques carences et manque...

- Oui, je sais, elle me l'a déjà dit.

- Cela doit immédiatement être rétabli et corrigé, ou du moins, il faut impérativement améliorer l'hygiène de vie de votre femme, si vous ne souhaitez pas perdre votre enfant.

- Je ne comprends pas. C'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Monsieur Cullen, que savez-vous des précédentes grossesses de votre femme ?

- Elle a avorté une fois et perdu un bébé une première fois.

- Mais encore ?

- Bah, son avortement s'est mal passé.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Quoi et c'est tout ? Que cela signifie-t-il ? Que me cachez-vous ?

- Vous ne savez donc rien ?

- Parlez, bon sang !

J'étais plus que irrité. Que me cachait-on ou que nous voulait-on pas que je sache ? C'était quoi tous ces mystères, à la fin ?

- Monsieur Cullen, je crois qu'il faudrait que vous vous asseyez, me demanda l'inspecteur.

Il sortait d'où, lui ? Je les fixais, attendant davantage d'informations, qui ne vinrent pas. Je fis donc ce qu'ils me dirent, prenant légèrement peur.

- Monsieur Cullen, avant tout, je veux que vous m'écoutiez avec tout l'attention que vous pouvez m'accorder.

- OK !

- Je viens d'avoir le bureau du procureur au téléphone. Avec l'accord de votre beau-père, votre femme pourra bénéficier d'une protection, jusqu'au procès. En échange, elle devra continuer à voir un autre psy.

- Cela me semble naturel, mais qu'est-ce que cela à avoir avec son avortement ou notre futur bébé ?

- Connaissez-vous une certaine Jessica Stanley ?

- Oui, une vieille connaissance de lycée.

- Qui était son psy, que votre femme suivait ?

- Je ne comprends pas, que voulez-vous me dire, exactement ?

- Monsieur Cullen, il va falloir m'écouter attentivement.

- D'accord !

- Vous me promettez, de ne pas m'interrompre, à aucun moment que ce soit ?

- Promis !

- Votre femme était enceinte, mais cela vous le saviez déjà. Pour sa première grossesse, elle a perdu l'enfant. Cependant, l'embryon a mal été évacué par le corps, si bien qu'il a un peu moisi, si je puis dire ainsi, et cela a crée une grosseur dans l'ovaire.

- Une grosseur ?

- Un kyst, si vous préférez ! Cet embryon mal évacué a moisi et s'est transformé en bactéries. Voilà pourquoi elle avait mal. Puis, le temps a passé, elle est retombée enceinte. Cependant, le kyst a prélevé tout l'oxygène du bébé, prenant même sa vitalité. Ce bébé présentait donc une malformation.

- Attendez, attendez ! J'ai pas tout saisi. Pourquoi mon bébé avait une malformation ?

- Ce bébé, que votre femme attendait, représentait un retard de développement, car la précédente grossesse n'a pas été menée à bien. En vérité, le premier bébé n'a pas été évacué comme il le fallait, suite à sa fausse couche, ce qui a créer des petits ennuis.

- Quels genres d'ennuis ?

- Une partie de l'embryon est resté dans le corps de votre femme. Comme il n'était plus alimenté, car déjà mort, il a pourri et est devenu une bactérie, qui s'est transformé en kyst ou grosseur. Cette bactérie a bouffé l'oxygène et l'énergie de votre deuxième bébé. Ce bébé a présenté une malformation, ce qui avait contraint mon collègue a pratiqué à un IVG.

- J'ai pas tout saisi, là. Docteur, vous êtes en train de me dire, que mon bébé, le deuxième, se développait mal, tout ça, car une partie du premier n'avait pas été évacué correctement du corps de ma femme et que cela a causé des dégâts ? Des dégâts comme prendre la vie de mon deuxième ou l'empêcher de bien se développer ?

- C'est tout à fait ça ! Mais tout cela, c'est la faute de James.

- James ?

- James a frappé votre femme. Il l'a frappée, ce qui a tué, votre premier enfant. Celui-ci n'était encore qu'un embryon, à l'époque, embryon, qui s'est désagrégé dans le corps de votre femme. Cependant, une partie n'avait pas été correctement évacuée et...

- Ca, j'ai compris, déjà ! Merci !

- James a tué vos enfants.

- Tué ?

- James a recruté lui-même, le personnel destiné à pratiquer l'avortement de votre femme.

- L'ordure !

- Il s'est arrangé pour que le médecin de votre femme soit remplacé et a tout fait pour qu'un médecin radié de l'ordre, pratique l'IVG ce jour-là.

- Il n'a pas osé, tout de même ?

- Je crains que si, me confirma le médecin de tout à l'heure.

- Mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que cela lui apporte, de faire ça ?

- Faire souffrir votre femme ! Si votre femme, pratiquait cet avortement, il était certain, que vous la quitteriez sur le champ. Cela lui laisserait le champ libre. Il pourrait faire tout ce dont il souhaitait, ainsi.

- D'accord, mais le rapport avec Jessica ?

- Jessica et Lauren étaient les complices de James, Edward !

Cette fois-ci, ce fut ma femme qui parla. Jusque-là restée silencieuse, elle ajouta...

- A l'époque, je ne les ai pas reconnues, mais... Jessica et Lauren, ainsi que le médecin, étaient des complices de James. Il s'est arrangé pour programmer mon avortement, le jour de repos de mon médecin. Il a mis un médecin radié de l'ordre, en remplacement. Jessica n'a jamais obtenu son diplôme d'infirmière et Lauren, venait de se faire virer, pour faute professionnelle. Il a réussi à m'atteindre et...

- Non, jamais ! Il ne pourra plus t'atteindre.

- Ah oui ? Tu savais, également, que même mon psy était son complice ? Il lui rapportait tout ce que je lui racontais. James avait des rapports directs et réels.

- On en changera, si ce n'est que ça.

- Mais merde Edward, réfléchis ! James s'est arrangé pour remplacer mon psy et mon gynécologue et obstétricien, pour y mettre des employés incompétents. Ainsi, cela me ferait souffrir, car rien ne se passerait comme prévu, ce qui nous conduirait à des disputes et des différends. J'en aurai souffert et tu m'aurais quittée. Ainsi, j'aurai été à sa merci, ce que j'ai été, d'ailleurs.

- Oui, mais jamais je ne te laisserai.

- Oui, mais à l'époque, il s'est arrangé pour que ce soit le cas. Il a été jusqu'à remplacer mes médecins et...

- Mais, le docteur... Comment il s'appelle déjà ?

- Campbell !

- Voilà, docteur Campbell ! Le docteur Campbell aurait dû s'en douter, non ? Comment il a réagi ?

- L'IVG de votre femme était prévu pour le lendemain. Cependant, ce jour-là, j'étais en repos. En arrivant le matin, j'ai appris que votre femme avait déjà avorté et que cela ne s'était pas passé comme il le fallait. J'aurais tout fait pour enlever le kyst, j'aurais tout fait, pour améliorer l'état de votre femme et que cela ne porte aucun risque pour vos éventuels futurs enfants. Pour celui-là, il était trop tard, mais pour les autres...

- Mais vous êtes qui, d'abord ? Comment savez-vous tout cela ? Il est trop tard, c'est ça ? Mon bébé va mourir ?

- Je suis le docteur Campbell, celui qui était prévu pour surveiller la grossesse et l'avortement de votre épouse. Mais, je vous rassure, votre bébé vivra. On fera tout pour.

- Tout pour ? Il y a un risque ?

- Il y en a toujours, mais grâce à James et à son excès de folie, demandant au médecin qui m'a remplacé de pratiquer l'avortement, ce kyst a pu être retiré. Il n'y a donc plus aucun risque pour le futur bébé. Néanmoins, on devra encore faire d'autre examens ou échographies, que l'on fait pour chaque femme enceinte. Votre femme devra se reposer et beaucoup se ménager.

- Je vais m'en assurer.

- Elle devra également consulter un autre psy, un que le procureur va nommé dans la journée. Une patrouille la suivra jour et nuit, sans oublier notre bon vieux Charlie, qui voudra y participer aussi, parla l'inspecteur.

- Cela me convient !

- Non, mais comprenez bien, que votre femme devra consulter un psy. Un conseillé par le procureur, qui plus est.

- Qui nous dit, que ce procureur n'est pas un envoyé par James ?

- Celui-ci travaille en collaboration avec le procureur. Il n'y a donc aucun risque. Et pour vous rassurer, vous pourrez même en consulter deux, afin d'être rassurée. Ainsi, si les deux donnent des avis complètement opposés, nous sauront qu'il y a un soucis. Cela vous convient-il, Isabella ?

- Parfaitement !

- Avez-vous d'autre questions ?

- Non, aucunes !

- Et vous, monsieur Cullen ?

- Non, du tout !

- Parfait ! Je vais voir d'autres patients, je repasserai dans la journée. Reposez-vous bien, madame Cullen et vous, monsieur, ménagez-la !

- Comptez sur moi, je vais la surveiller !

- Hey, mais je ne suis pas malade, se défendit-elle.

- Non, juste enceinte, lui souris-je.

Le médecin s'éclipsa. Quant à moi, je profitais pour rattraper le temps perdu avec ma femme et me reposer avec elle.

- Edward, j'ai du nou...

Je me reculais automatiquement.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

- Ce n'est pas grave !

- Si, mec ! Tu rattrapes le temps perdu. Tu as parfaitement le droit de l'embrasser, tu sais ?

- Jasper, abrège ! Tu ne vas pas nous la jouer à la Emmett, je me trompe ?

- Non, c'est juste que...

- Que ?

- J'ai reçu un appel et...

Il nous fixa à tour de rôle et assena de but en blanc...

- Tu vas toucher ton héritage. Celui de ta tante Kate !

* * *

**_lucie34 postée le 26/04/13 :_**

Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise.

La suite est là,

j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu.

A +

**_anges0112 postée le 27/04/13 :_**

Comme tu as pu le voir,

tout va bien pour Bella.

Merci pour ta review :-D

**_aelita48 postée le 28/04/13 :_**

Je n'ai rien fait pour ne plus recevoir tes messages.

C'est bizarre d'ailleurs,

mais j'espère que ça se rétablira très vite.

Pourquoi tu as du mal, avec les pensées d'Edward ?

Que tu ne l'aimes pas, c'est compréhensible, tkt.

Merci pour ton com :-)

**_ChouChou13 postée le 05/07/13 :_**

Je suis contente que ce chap, t'ai plu :-D

La suite est arrivée.

Tu en penses quoi ?

:-D

* * *

_**Alors, verdict ?**_

_**Merci à vous toutes,**_

_**vous êtes géniales.**_

_**A très vite (je l'espère)**_

_**Prenez soin de vous**_

_**Gros bisous, **__**LuneBlanche :-)**_


	51. Chapitre 48 : Une dispute comme une autr

_**Bonjour, Bonsoir,**_

_**j'ai mis moins de temps, que l'autre fois. Deux mois pour poster, au lieu de trois, presque quatre pour l'autre. Encore une fois, j**__**'ai une bonne excuse pour mon retard : j'ai eu pas mal de décès dans mon entourage et ça donne pas envie d'écrire. Et puis, j'avais un exam méga super important.**_

_**J'en profite, pour vous faire part d'une nouvelle fiction, que je vais poster sur A03. Je sais ce que vous allez vous dire : poster une nouvelle fiction, alors que celle-ci, n'est pas finie et qu'il m'en reste encore à finir. Oui, mais voilà, la fiction "Le mariage en héritage" étant presque achevée (plus que 1 chapitre et l'épilogue) et ayant presque terminée d'écrire mes autres fictions,**__** j'ai décidé de me lancer et de poster m**_a nouvelle fiction (celle que je vais poster sur AO3).

_**Attention, cette fiction n'a rien de romantique. C'est une fiction, basée sur une histoire vraie, qui a pour thème le drame/tragédie. Pour y accéder, il faut un code. Pour celles que cela intéresse, demandez-le moi et je vous le donnerai.**_

_**Je n'en dis pas plus, je vous laisse lire le chapitre, tant attendu.**_

**_Encore désolée pour l'attente :-(_**

_**A tout à l'heure...**_

* * *

**Chapitre 48:** Une dispute comme une autre

Isabella était endormie, sur son lit d'hôpital. Voilà quelques jours, maintenant, qu'elle y était. Les médecins avaient trouvé plus judicieux de la garder en observation, quelques jours de plus. Ils souhaitaient s'assurer, que tout allait bien pour elle et notre petit. Rien que d'y penser, j'ai vraiment cru la perdre, mais depuis que je l'avais retrouvée, je faisais tout pour rester en sa compagnie.

Bella était tout pour moi. Je n'étais rien sans elle. J'avais trop souffert, en ayant été séparée, que je donnais tout pour être avec elle, désormais. La preuve, j'avais même révisé mon emploi du temps, en fonction de ma femme. Je restais 24 heures sur 24 auprès d'elle. J'étudiais des dossiers à ses côtés. J'avais même été jusqu'à repousser mes rendez-vous.

Je voulais prendre soin de mon épouse, je voulais m'occuper d'elle. Aussi, j'avais demandé, à ce que l'on m'apporte un deuxième lit, puisque je ne voulais en aucun cas la quitter. J'avais trop peur, que quelqu'un ne vienne me la reprendre. Le seul moment, où je quittais ma femme, était quand je devais m'absenter pour me rendre au travail, mais même ça, je m'arrangeais pour limiter mes déplacements professionnels. Le cas échéant, je me demandais à ce qu'une personne de la famille reste auprès de ma femme, afin de veiller sur elle.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je passais mes nuits et mes journées aux côtés de ma Bella. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, loin de là, puisqu'elle en profitait, elle aussi.

- Toujours en train de lire, me surprit ma femme.

- Tu ne dors plus, remarquai-je.

- Ma sieste m'a fait du bien, mais je ne suis plus fatiguée, fit-elle en s'étirant, tel un chat.

- Parfait, tu vas pouvoir manger un peu.

- Non, c'est bon, je n'ai pas faim.

- Bella, tu dois manger. Tu dois reprendre des forces, pour toi, mais aussi pour le bébé.

- Oui, tu as raison, je dois manger. Tu peux me donner la serviette, s'il te plaît ? Me demanda-t-elle.

Je lui obéis et lui tendis la serviette, sauf que Bella n'attrapa pas la serviette, mais... Ma femme plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elle colla son corps au mien, mais je la repoussais doucement.

- Bella, je ne crois pas...

- S'il te plaît, Edward ! J'en ai très envie.

- Je regrette, ce n'est pas recommandé pour le bébé.

- Mais, tu m'as dit toi-même, que je devais me nourrir.

- Oui, mais...

- C'est ce que je faisais.

- Bella, je ne parlais pas de cette nourriture-là !

- Oh, Edward ! Te voir ici, aussi sexy qu'avant, aussi tentant... C'est dur, de ne pas y résister.

- Ma puce, on aura tout le temps pour ça après, lui rappelai-je, en attrapant ses mains.

- S'il te plaît ! Insista-t-elle.

- Bella, c'est plus raisonnable...

- Je ne te fais pas envie.

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'as pas envie de moi, tu ne veux pas...

- Woh woh woh ! Du calme ! Je n'ai jamais dit ça. J'ai juste dit...

- Tu ne veux pas de moi, donc je ne te fais pas envie.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça...

Je me rapprochais encore plus d'elle et tentais de lui expliquer calmement...

- J'ai très envie de toi, réellement... Mais, cela est trop risqué de le faire ici et tout de suite. Il vaut mieux attendre que le bébé et toi alliez mieux.

- Oui, mais j'en ai marre d'attendre !

- Je sais, mais dis-toi qu'après, ce sera beaucoup mieux !

- Oui, mais c'est long !

- Bella, en attendant, tu peux... Tu peux t'imaginer comment préparer la chambre du bébé, tu peux chercher un prénom, tu peux... Tu peux faire tout ce que ferait une femme enceinte.

- Une femme enceinte ne reste pas toute la journée allongée. Je ne peux même pas bouger, je dois rester couchée !

Bon sang, ça va être dur ! Je devais trouver la force de lui faire comprendre ma pensée.

- Je t'aime, plus que tout, mais sache que certaines femmes enceintes restent couchées.

- Ouais, mais ces femmes ne sont pas énormes. Je suis grosse et...

Soudain, ma femme se mit à pleurer. Ce sont ça, les hormones ? Super, ça allait être intéressant.

- Viens-là ! L'enlaçai-je dans mes bras.

Elle pleura un bon moment, avant qu'elle n'éclate de rire. Génial ! Passer de la tristesse aux rires, en passant par les pleurs, ça allait être quoi après ? Vive les hormones !

- Hello la compagnie, sourit Esmée, en entrant dans la chambre.

- Maman, me réjouis-je de la voir.

- Bonjour Esmée, la salua ma douce, avant de pleurer derechef.

- Bah, que se passe-t-il ? S'enquit ma mère.

- Les hormones, lui répondis-je.

- Non, ce ne sont pas les hormones. C'est juste que mon mari, refuse de me toucher à nouveau.

- Bella !

- Pourquoi tu la mets dans cet état, toi ? Ne sais-tu pas, qu'il ne faut pas contrarier une femme enceinte ?

- Mais j'ai...

- Bon, et si tu sortais un peu ? Disons, t'acheter un café...

- Non, je vais profiter que tu sois là, pour aller au bureau. Je reviens dans une heure ou deux. Tu peux la garder ?

- Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas, je reste avec elle jusqu'à ton retour.

- Merci et si tu pouvais lui faire avaler cette salade, ce...

- Pourquoi, ils ne la nourrissent pas dans cet hôpital ? Me coupa ma mère.

- Mais si, mais la nourriture est dégueulasse et entre nous, Bella mérite un repas digne de ce nom et...

- J'aime pas ta salade, elle sent le vomi.

- Bella, voyons ! La réprimanda gentiment ma mère.

- Bon, tu sais quoi ? C'est gentil, mais je vais rester ici.

- Et le bureau ?

- J'irai plus tard, maman. J'ai besoin de rester avec ma femme. Elle est trop fragile, pour rester seule.

- Comme tu voudras !

Je me rassis aussitôt su ma chaise, à côté du lit de ma femme.

- Au fait, j'ai eu du nouveau. L'inspecteur Carrigan a appelé à la maison, mais comme tu n'y étais pas...

- Non, je ne pouvais pas, je suis toute la journée et toute la nuit ici. Quand je sors pour aller au bureau, je m'arrange pour que quelqu'un reste ici, avec ma femme. Sinon, je suis tout le temps ici. Alors, non, je ne pouvais pas être à la maison.

- Je le sais bien, chéri. Ce n'était pas un reproche, mon garçon. Je t'informais simplement, que l'inspecteur a appelé et de ce fait, il nous a informés, qu'un dispositif de sécurité a été mis en place pour assurer la protection de ta femme.

- Sérieux ? Mais c'est génial ça !

- Oui. D'ailleurs, il y a des hommes présents devant et dans l'hôpital, ainsi que devant la chambre de ta femme. Il y en a également devant la maison.

- Si ça peut la protéger un peu plus, pourquoi pas. Mais, je ne la quitterai pas. J'ai été trop séparée d'elle, pour rester loin de ma femme.

- Je ne suis pas en sucre, Edward !

- Non, Bella, mais tu es fragile et...

- Et quoi ? Je n'ai pas besoin de ta protection.

- Je ne te lâcherai pas, je resterai là, que tu le veuilles ou non.

- Les hommes de mon père et ceux de l'inspecteur Carrigan suffiront amplement.

- Il vaut mieux être trop prudent, que pas assez. Sinon, tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas manger, la salade que je t'ai achetée ?

- Non, j'ai assez avec la nourriture de l'hôpital.

- Mais elle est infecte !

- Non, je ne trouve pas.

- Laisse-moi t'offrir un bon petit repas.

- Non ! S'entêta-t-elle.

- J'insiste !

- Ce que tu peut-être têtu !

- Et toi, tu es un mari borné !

Borné, mais amoureux. Tellement amoureux !

- Mais moi, je t'aime et je veux prendre soin de toi ! Me défendis-je.

- Et bien, moi, je t'aime aussi, mais je ne veux pas que tu prennes soin de moi.

Avant que je ne puisse répondre, j'entendis quelqu'un toquer à la porte.

- Excusez-moi, nous interrompit l'infirmière, dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Entrez, l'encourageai-je.

Elle entra, un plateau dans les mains.

- Voici vos vitamines et compléments alimentaires, madame.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin !

- Isabella ! Tu arrêtes et tu les prends. D'habitude, tu ne fais pas tant d'histoires et là...

- Et là, j'en ai marre. Je n'en prendrai plus.

- Et pourquoi ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi, que si tu seras autorisée à sortir un jour, c'est sous condition que tu prennes ces pilules. Tu dois les prendre pour notre enfant, si tu ne le fais pas pour toi.

- J'en ai marre de ces pilules de compléments alimentaires et vitamines. Je suis en bonne santé.

C'étaient les hormones, qui parlaient pour elle, ou bien était-ce seulement ma femme, qui pensait cela ? J'avoue que par moment, j'avais du mal à la cerner. J'aurais bien aimé qu'on éclaire.

- Non, tu es faible. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela, que les médecins te gardent encore. Sinon, tu serais déjà sortie.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin !

- Si tu le dis ! Dois-je te rappeler, pourtant, que les médecins ont voulu te donner des compléments alimentaires pour combattre tes foutues carences. Dois-je te remémorer, que tu as été sous alimentée, pendant plusieurs jours, et afin que notre enfant survive, tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de rester ici ?!

- Je...

- Pendant tout le temps, où tu étais loin de moi, ma vie s'était arrêtée. C'était comme si, on m'avait arraché une partie de mon cœur, comme si j'allais mourir. Quand tu es loin de moi, je ne vis plus. Et, savoir que tu portes mon enfant... notre enfant, c'est pour moi un rêve. Je vis un grand bonheur, à côtés, même quand tu fais ta tête dure... Un peu, comme maintenant. Je sais, cependant, que la route sera longue, mais on arrivera à oublier toute cette histoire. Tu vas redevenir la femme forte, courageuse et pleine de vie, que j'aime tant.

- Je suis forte !

Elle le pensait, mais elle ne l'était pas. Les cauchemars, que ma femme faisait chaque nuit, trahissaient ses paroles.

- Tes cauchemars te trahissent.

- Je... Bon, c'est vrai, je fais des mauvais rêves, mais toi non plus, tu n'es pas blanc comme neige.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Kate, Irina !

Je crois bien, que je devins blanc. Que savait-elle, exactement ?

- Sois plus claire !

- Je te parle de l'héritage de tante Kate, je te parle de Irina. Tu m'en as plus parlé depuis longtemps, tu m'as caché beaucoup de choses.

- L'héritage, comme tu dis, si je ne t'en ai plus parlé, c'est parce que j'avais d'autre chose à penser, qu'à cet héritage. J'étais plus inquiet par ton confort et ta sécurité, que par cet argent que je vais toucher.

- Bon, tu as oublié cet héritage, car tu avais d'autre soucis avec moi, je te l'accorde. Mais pour Irina, c'est quoi l'excuse ?

- Ce n'est pas une excuse, j'ai vraiment oublié cet héritage, à cause de la menace de James, à cause de tes soucis... Je n'ai pas eu la tête à ça.

- D'accord, je te crois, mais pour Irina ?

- Quoi, Irina ?

- Pourquoi m'as-tu caché, que ton ex femme, a trouvé la mort dans un accident de voiture ? Pourquoi m'as-tu caché, qu'elle a ainsi, perdu ton enfant ?

- Je...

- Tu étais si bouleversé que j'avorte ou que je perde un enfant, que celui d'Irina, tu t'en foutais royalement. Cela ne t'a rien fait, qu'elle le perde ? Merde, ça aurait pu être moi, à sa place. Ça aurait pu m'arriver à moi et non à elle.

- Je sais, mais...

- Mais quoi ?

- J'allais t'en parler, justement.

- Ah oui ? Et quand ?

Elle était plus qu'irritée. C'était parfaitement compréhensible.

- Je... Écoute, Bella. J'allais te le dire. J'attendais que cette histoire se tasse, j'attendais que l'on te retrouve et... Tout est allé si vite. Tu étais mal en point, et... J'ai eu autre chose à penser, que de te parler de mon ex. Ceci n'était pas important.

- Ça l'était pour moi !

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai toujours été jalouse d'Irina. Je voyais en elle, une rivale, prête à tout pour me piquer l'homme que j'aime depuis des années, prête à tout pour me voler mon époux.

Oh, c'était si... Je l'aimais, tout simplement. Elle était mienne, depuis toujours.

- Jamais je ne t'aurais quittée ou te quitterai ! Tu es la femme de ma vie, la seule et l'unique, lui affirmai-je droit dans les yeux, en lui tenant les mains.

- Je t'aime, lança-t-elle.

- Je t'aime encore plus, renchéris-je.

Je me penchais pour l'embrasser, quand je sentis mon iPhone vibrer. Je le sortis et aperçus deux messages.

- C'est quoi ?

- Deux messages : un de ma mère et un du lieutenant Carrigan.

- Ça dit quoi ?

- Ma mère nous informe qu'elle est partie rejoindre mon père, préférant nous laisser nous disputer tranquillement.

- ET Carrigan ? Il te veut quoi ?

- On a une date pour le procès...

* * *

**_lucie34 postée le 08/08/2013 :_**

La suite est là,

ton avis ?

* * *

_**Bella ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut,**_

_**vous ne trouvez pas ?**_

_**Merci à vous toutes,**_

_**vous êtes géniales.**_

_**A très vite (je l'espère)**_

_**Prenez soin de vous**_

_**Gros bisous, **__**LuneBlanche :-)**_


	52. Chapitre 49 : Le procès !

Bonjour, Bonsoir,

deux mois pour poster ce chapitre. Pour me faire pardonner, je dirai que c'est le plus long de tous les chapitres de cette fiction.

De plus, comme je l'avais dit sur une autre de mes fics, il y a quelques jours, je poste un chapitre par semaine, un sur chacune de mes fictions. En fait, je vais faire un roulement. Aujourd'hui, je poste sur cette fic, et la semaine prochaine, ce sera une autre fiction. Je reviens, mais cette fois-ci, je reste. C'est promis. Si, si, je suis sérieuse. Je suis organisée maintenant.

Enfin, je tenais à vous informer, que ma nouvelle fiction **Mon combat pour la vérité**, qui est d'ailleurs bientôt finie d'un point de vue écriture, est enfin en ligne.

Voici un résumé :

_**J'ai mal. J'ai si mal, au fond de moi, que j'ai envie d'en finir. J'aimerais ne jamais avoir à vivre cela. Je me montre forte, mais en vérité, je souffre en silence. Il a osé ! Il a enfreint cette règle à ne jamais transgresser, lui ce**_**t**_** être vil. Ce monstre a volé une partie de ma vie et tout le monde le croit, lui, le seul coupable.**_

___Le site ne veut pas afficher le lien pour lire la fiction (alors que j'ai mis des espaces, mais apparemment, cela ne marche toujours pas). Il suffit donc, d'aller sur AO3 et de taper le titre de ma fiction_ **Mon combat pour la vérité. **_Si vous avez des soucis pour vous inscrire sur ce site, demandez-moi une demande. Attention, j'insiste pour que cette demande, se fasse sur **Fanfiction**_, car sur AO3, cela ne marchera pas**.**

J'ai mis à jour **"Une vie cachée"** et **"Une vie cachée "** et **"Le mariage en héritage****"**

**"L'amour est aveugle" **sera mis à jour la semaine prochaine. Ensuite, je referais une nouvelle publication, dans le même ordre que précédemment.

* * *

**Chapitre 49:** Le procès !

L'heure était venue de faire le deuil de ma vie passée, avant d'entrée dans la nouvelle. Bien que l'éclat, qui fut autrefois si brillant, se soit évanoui à jamais, rien ne pourrait me ramener ces instants de gloire perdus. Aujourd'hui, le moment était enfin arrivé.

J'étais assise sur un des bancs du tribunal. Bon sang, ce que cela pouvait être assez inconfortable. Ils pourraient soulager les gens et mettre du mobilier avec un meilleur confort. Déjà que l'attente n'était pas facile à gérer, mais en plus, si les bancs étaient durs comme de l'ébène, cela n'était pas très agréable.

Nous étions tous ici, à attendre que le moment que j'espérais arrive enfin. J'étais très nerveuse, mais je suppose qu'Edward ou Alice l'étaient également. A en juger par leur attitude, je pourrai le parier.

- Bella...

Edward me fit sursauter.

- Ce ne sera plus très long.

- J'espère ! Déjà que ce banc est inconfortable, je dois, en plus, supporter cette attente...

- C'est toujours aussi long, avant un procès ? S'enquit Alice.

- En général, oui, mais...

- Chouette, les portes s'ouvrent, m'exclamai-je sans grande joie.

Nous partions nous installer, avant que l'audience ne démarre.

- Nous déclarons, le procès Swan contre James Winters, ouvert. Faites entrer l'accusé ! Déclara le procureur général.

J'aperçus une porte s'ouvrir et James entra quelques secondes plus tard. Je tressaillis instantanément, mais heureusement, Edward ma serra dans ses bras pour m'encourager.

- Mesdames et messieurs, vous êtes ici pour rendre justice aux familles de 4 victimes... 3 jeunes femmes, dont les vies ont été fauchées par un tueur froid et calculateur : Maxie Trevens, Abby Schooltova, Sandy Hilfiger. 4 femmes, qui vivaient tranquillement leur vie, la quatrième étant toujours vivante. Quand ces victimes ont été accostées, elles pensaient pouvoir lui faire confiance. James s'est montré gentil, serviable, honnête... C'était un citoyen, se servant de son statut, pour attirer ces femmes vers un endroit isolé. Il a pu sereinement y commettre ses crimes.

- Il y a eu trois autres femmes ?

- Apparemment, Alice, mais je l'ignorais.

Ma famille et moi, écoutions le procès avec un grand intérêt. Chacun restait à sa place, sans jamais osé bouger ou parler. Mon mari, assis à mes côtés, bien qu'étant juge, ne pouvait pas juger. Il y assista, mais ne pouvait intervenir. A moins que cela lui soit demandé... Quant à moi, je parlais quand on m'interrogeait, me taisait quand il le fallait, du moins pas toujours.

- Je vous remercie votre honneur. Cependant, nous aimerions demander à l'accusé, de se soumettre à un relevé d'empreintes cérébrales. Le procédé nous indiquera, si les souvenirs des crimes, sont présents dans l'esprit de monsieur Winters, débuta mon avocat, au cours du procès.

- C'est Wilson, l'interrompit James

- Wilson, Winters, peut importe. Vous avez usurpé tellement d'identité, que nous ne savons plus comment vous appeler. Le fait est, que cette technique permettra de savoir avec exactitude, si ces faits sont encore présents dans son esprit, qu'ils choisissent de les évoquer ou de les dissimuler.

- Votre honneur, dites-moi que je rêve ! D'un point de vue scientifique, rien a été prouvé concernant James, mon client, le défendit Aro Volturi, son avocat.

- Vous en êtes sûr ? Nous avons essayé cette technique avec Cassie Peters. Les résultats ont été jugés admissibles, en tant que preuves scientifiques, comme définit par l'arrêt 702 du congrès.

- C'est leur dernières cartouches, votre honneur, ils n'ont aucune preuve et ils le savent. J'aimerais ajouter, que mon client est dans un état mental, qui demeure fragile, et en mon âme et conscience, je ne peux pas les laisser manipuler son cerveau.

- Fragile ? Assenai-je.

Tout le monde me regarda.

- Et ce qu'il m'a fait subir ? Vous y pensez ? Ce type m'a séquestrée, violée, harcelée, suivie... Il m'a fait vivre l'enfer, pendant plus de douze ans. J'ai perdu une partie de ma vie avec lui et vous le trouvez fragile ?

- Votre honneur, cette femme m'empêche de faire mon boulot.

- Madame Cullen, laissez maître Volturi faire son travail.

- Bella, renchérit Edward.

J'obéis, mais restai debout.

- Il y a t'il un risque pour sa santé ? S'inquiéta le juge.

- Non, mais je rêve. Vous ne comprenez pas ?

- Madame Cullen, je vous prierai de rester assise.

- Reste tranquille, je sais que c'est dur, mais il pourrait te faire éjecter de cette salle et annuler l'audience d'aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ? Me questionna mon époux.

Je lui répondis par la négative.

- Bien, alors assieds-toi !

- Ce test est non abrasif et complètement sûr. Il va simplement regarder des images et nous ferons un encéphalogramme de son activité cérébral.

- Soumettre mon client à une série d'image, provoquer une espèce de réaction et dire que c'est la preuve de sa culpabilité, c'est pour le moins pervers. Il en est hors de question, maître Jenkins !

- Je veux le faire !

Là, c'était James qui parlait.

- Je vous demande un instant votre honneur.

Aro se tourna vers James et lui dit doucement, mais suffisamment fort pour que j'entende...

- Il est hors de question...

Il l'ignora et poursuivit...

- Votre honneur, tous les jours, j'ai l'impression de vivre un cauchemar. Je ne sais toujours pas, qui je suis. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de mon passé. J'ai oublié ce que j'ai fait dans ma vie ou à qui. Alors, si ce test peut m'aider à retrouver la mémoire, quelque en soient les conséquences, je... j'aimerais le faire. J'y suis obligé.

- Oh, c'est du joli. Tu vas nous faire croire que tu es amnésique ? Non, mais je rêve ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu me disais au téléphone, quand tu me contactais. Avoue, tu te souviens comment tu m'as baisée. Tu te souviens ce que tu me disais, avoue !

- Madame Cullen ! Je vais devoir vous faire sortir de cette salle. Cessez donc !

- Bella, tu as entendu le juge. Rassieds toi !

- Mais Edward, je ne peux pas...

- Il est malin, mais pas assez pour nous. Ne t'en fais pas. Avec maître Jenkins, nous avons mis au point un moyen de défense imparable. Souviens-toi !

- Rien est imparable pour James !

- Ne t'en fais pas, il paiera ! Crois-moi ! James sortira d'ici en homme condamné !

- Je te rappelle qu'il est lui aussi juge, et qu'il connaît les lois, tout comme toi !

- Votre honneur, puis-je appeler la victime à la barre ?

- A votre convenance !

Le juge me fit signe de venir et je m'installais. J'étais très nerveuse. Pire, j'angoissais.

- Jurez-vous de dire la vérité, toute la vérité et rien que la vérité. Dites, je le jure, me précéda mon avocat.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit.

- Bien, pouvez-vous nous expliquer la situation.

- Je m'appelle Isabella Swan. J'ai trente ans et je suis dentiste. Actuellement, je n'ai pas de cabinet dentaire, car il est encore en travaux, mais cela ne saurait tarder.

- Parfait ! Pouvez-vous nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, ce fameux soir

- C'était un soir, après une dispute avec mon mari. A l'époque, nous n'étions pas mariée. J'ai voulu revenir chez lui. Autrefois, il vivait chez ses parents et moi, avec mon père, mais je passais le plus clair de mon temps chez Edward, pour ne pas dire presque souvent. J'étais donc allée chez lui, pour nous réconcilier, mais je n'y suis jamais arrivée.

- Votre dispute portait sur quoi ?

- Nous venions de terminer le lycée et nous devions partir pour nos études à l'université. Lui, le droit et moi, la médecine. Il était venu me voir chez mon père pour me proposer de vivre ensemble. Ce soir là, j'ai refusé, car je nous pensais être trop jeune pour assumer une vie de couple... J'ai... Nous nous sommes disputés et il est parti. J'ai réfléchi, durant quelques minutes. J'avais peur d'être comme tous ces jeunes, qui vivent en couple et qui ne finissent pas leurs études, mais j'ai compris que la vie ne s'arrêtait pas qu'à cela... Je... Je suis revenue sur ma décision. J'ai voulu le rejoindre pour le lui annoncer, mais je n'y suis jamais arrivée.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- J'ai fait ma valise et je suis partie. J'ai marché, un petit peu, mais étant épuisée, j'ai dû m'arrêter. Ma valise était lourde et je n'ai pas réussi à tenir. Alors, je me suis assise, et je lui ai envoyé un message.

- A qui ?

- A mon mari, Edward. A l'époque, nous étions juste en couple.

- Qu'a-t-il fait, quand il a reçu ce message ?

- Il ne l'a jamais reçu.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- On lui a arraché, à la gare.

- Par qui ?

- Une femme ! Mon mari s'est fait volé son téléphone par une femme. En quoi est-ce un pro...

- Connaissez-vous l'identité de cette femme ?

- Non, je suis désolée.

- Objection ! Cela n'a rien a voir avec l'affaire en cours.

- Justement, j'y viens, maître Volturi.

- Poursuivez dans ce cas, maître Jenkins.

- Oui, monsieur le Juge. Madame Cullen, que s'est-il passé, ensuite ?

- J'ai attendu plusieurs minutes, avant de me rendre compte qu'il ne viendrait pas. J'ai cru qu'il ne voulait plus me voir, alors j'ai repris la route jusque chez moi. J'ai commencé à déprimer, à pleurer... J'étais tellement effondrée, que je n'ai pas remarqué que l'on me suivait.

- Qui vous suivez ?

- Trois jeunes qui passaient par là. J'étais fatiguée à force de trainer avec moi ma lourde valise. Je me suis reposée sur un banc et je les ai vus.

Une larme perla sur ma joue, à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

- Madame Cullen, que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

- Ces trois jeunes se sont assis à côté de moi. Ils m'encerclaient. Je commençais à paniquer, mais je refusais de le leur montrer.

- Que vous ont-ils dit ou fait ?

- Ils ont prétexté vouloir du feu ou connaître l'heure, je ne sais plus. Avec le temps, certains détails s'estompent, mais je me souviens clairement avoir remarqué des tatouages et percings.

- Quels genres de tatouages ?

- Des tatouages qui portaient mon prénom.

Je pus entendre les gens, présents dans la salle bondée, s'exclamer de fureur.

Silence !

Tout le monde obéit au juge.

- Reprenez, maître Jenkins !

- Ils vous ont dit quelque chose ?

- L'un d'eux, m'a insultée de petite traînée baisable.

- Qu'avez-vous fait ?

- J'ai décliné poliment leur requête et je me suis levée, très vite. J'ai attrapai mon sac et suis repartie.

- Que s'est-il passé, après cela ?

- Ils se sont mis devant moi. Quand... Quand je partais dans une direction, ils reprenaient la même que moi et me barraient la route. L'un d'eux m'a même agrippé le bras et m'a obligée à les suivre.

- Et après ?

- J'ai tenté de me débattre, de les repousser ou de m'enfuir. Tous mes efforts étaient anéantis. Ils ont tiré sur mon bras, pour me prendre avec eux. J'avais tellement mal, que je suis tombée et l'un d'eux m'aggripée par les cheveux, me tirant sur le sol. Je les ai supplié d'arrêter, mais ils n'écoutaient pas. J'avais beau hurler, mais personne ne m'écoutait. Celui qui me tirait, m'insultait et les autres rigolaient avec lui ou me donnaient des coups de pieds.

- Lesquels ?

- J'avais du mal à les distinguer, mais ils avaient tous le même tatouage.

- Pourquoi cette difficulté à les reconnaître ? Ils se ressemblaient ?

- Non, mais ils étaient cagoulés et la nuit cachaient leur visage baissés.

- Ils vous ont tirée par les cheveux, c'est ce que vous avez dit, mais après ?

- Ils ont tiré sur mes cheveux, me laissant sur le sol, jusqu'à ce qu'on soit arrivé. Ca a duré ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il me lâche. Je me suis relevée, nous étions arrivés dans un vieil entrepôt.

- Et qu'avez-vous fait ?

- J'ai tenté de m'enfuir, mais l'un d'eux me menaçait avec un flingue. Il avait mis son flingue ici, m'exclamai-je en montrant mon crâne.

- Et ?

- Ce type m'a obligée à m'allonger sur des cartons, posés sur le sol froid et crasseux. Cet entrepôt était désaffecté, sale et vraiment très froid. J'avais peur, j'ai obéi. J'ai fait ce qu'il m'avait dit, car j'avais peur de mourir. Qu'auriez-vous fait à ma place ? J'avais horriblement peur. Je me souviens que mon coeur battait si fort. J'avais tellement peur, que je n'arrivais pas à me calmer.

- Et James était où ?

- C'était lui, le chef de la troupe. Je l'ai reconnu comme étant le plus grand, le plus musclé et le plus imposant. Il a demandé aux autres de partir. L'un d'entre eux a parlé et a dit que c'était un travail d'équipe, mais James l'a rembarré et l'a appelé Laurent.

- Qu'a dit James, exactement ?

- Que c'était un boulot qu'il devait faire seul. Que c'était lui, le chef !

- James a juste parlé ?

- Non, après ça, il s'est approché dangereusement de moi. J'ai tenté de me protéger en me recroquevillant, mais s'est moqué de moi. Il a posé une main sur mon visage, avant de me baffer. J'ai pleuré, supplié qu'il ne me fasse pas de mal, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. Il a attrapé mon poignet gauche de force, m'ignorant par la même occasion, avant de me le menotter à un tuyau d'évacuation. Suite à cela, j'ai riposté, mais James m'a embrassée de force. Je l'ai repoussé, mais rien n'y faisait. Il a rapproché son couteau de mon visage et...

Dans la salle d'audience, j'étais littéralement en larmes, mais qu'importe, je devais continuer.

- James m'avait affirmé que j'étais son... son jouet, sa proie. Il a déchiré de force mon haut, ses mains parcouraient tout mon corps. Il... Il a caressé mes parties intimes, comme si je lui appartenais. Il a continué à enlever le reste de mes vêtements. J'étais attachée, je ne pouvais pas bouger. J'avais si peur, tellement peur... Il n'a pas arrêté de me regarder, comme si j'étais sa chose... Il... James a défait son pantalon, retiré ma jupe sans douceur. Ma culotte et son boxer ont suivi peu après. Je l'ai supplié de me laisser, mais il... Il n'arrêtait pas de me chuchoter à l'oreille " Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer ! ''

- Et il a, fis-je gênée.

- James est entré en moi. Il m'a violée, et je n'ai rien pu faire.

- Vous êtes sûre de ce que vous affirmez ?

- James m'a pénétrée de force et je n'ai rien pu faire. Quand je me débattais et hurlais, il me frappait. Vous comprenez ce que cela veut dire ? Ce type a abusé de moi, il m'a violée ! Hurlai-je.

Toute l'assistance dans la salle présente ne pipa mot. Ils semblaient tous sous le choc. James, lui, me fit un sourire narquois, que seule moi pouvais le voir. Tout le monde me fixait moi, et non lui. Alors, je continuai, espérant que cette situation s'arrangerait. Mais bien évidemment, je souffrais et raconter cela n'arrangeait rien à la situation. J'étais honteuse.

- Une fois son affaire terminée, James m'embrassa et appela ses amis. Ils se précipitèrent vers lui. Je crus qu'il me libèreraient, mais j'ai cru mourir, quand j'ai entendu ce malade leur annoncer que la marchandise, autrement dit, moi, était bonne et prête. C'étaient ses... ses mots. Je me suis mise à hurler, à me débattre, mais ) chaque fois, James me frappe encore plus fort. Il martyrisait mon ventre, mon visage, ainsi que mes pieds, mes mains. Certains d'entre eux me brûlaient à la cigarette. Oui, vous avez bien entendu, à la cigarette ! J'ai souffert, j'ai eu terriblement mal, mais que pouvais-je faire contre eux ? Puis, quand ses deux compères prirent leur tour, ils me passèrent dessus... Je voulais mourir, j'en avais marre. Oh, c'était plus rapide que pour James, mais c'était les mêmes monstres pour moi.

- Et c'est tout ? Ils ont fini, ou bien ?

Je continuais d'expliquer. Je lui racontais ce que j'avais fait, comment j'étais rentrée, où j'étais allée... Bref, il savait tout de ma vie. Quand mon avocat eut finit, se fut celui de James qui pris sa place.

- Madame Swan...

- Cullen, le corrigeai-je.

- Madame Cullen, tout ce récit est bien joli, mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous avez refusé de porter plainte après cette histoire ?

- J'ai porté plainte, mais j'ai dû retiré ma plainte.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Je l'ai déjà expliqué tout à l'heure... James n'est jamais venu à la confrontation, au commissariat. Après ce viol, je devais le confronter, mais il n'est jamais venu. Du coup, c'est comme s'il n'avait rien fait contre moi... Le soir en rentrant, il m'a menacée. J'ai pris peur et le lendemain, j'ai appris que je devais retirer ma plainte, sinon ma famille mourrait.

- Et qui a fait cela ? James ?

- Qui ça pourrait être d'autre ?

- Laissez-moi rire ! Sous prétexte que vous êtes en froid avec lui, pour je ne sais quelle raison, vous accusez mon client de tout et n'importe quoi ! Mais c'est du délire !

- Le délire, c'est ce que votre client me fait subir depuis douze ans ! Il ne se passe pas une journée sans que ce type ne me harcèle. J'ai du changer de nom et d'adresse, mais même là, il a réussi à me retrouver.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir gardé votre plainte, dans ce cas !

- Objection !

- Rejetée ! Répondez, s'il vous plait !

- Je vous ai expliqué tout cela. James me veut. Il se croit tout permis et...

- Objection ! Cela n'a rien à voir avec l'enquête !

- Objection retenue !

- OK, alors parlons de vos parents. Votre père, par exemple. Il me semble que monsieur Swan est shérif, c'est exact ?

- Oui.

- Et en tant que shérif, vous a-t-il aidée ? Soutenue ?

- Oui, il a fait ce que tout père policier ferait.

- Expliquez-moi !

Je le fis, et une fois terminé, ce cher avocat s'empressa de dire...

- C'est aussi ce qu'il a fait, lors de votre soudaine disparition ? Tout le monde est au courant, que vous avez rejoint James de votre plein gré, inutile de le nier !

- Je n'ai pas... Je n'ai jamais été rejoindre James, de mon plein gré. J'ai toujours essayé de l'éviter.

- Soyez plus clair !

- James n'a pas arrêté de me harceler, de me poursuivre. Après mon viol, j'ai déménagé, changé de nom et de coordonnées téléphoniques, mais j'ignore comment, James a toujours réussi à me retrouver. Il menaçait ma famille, il a même été jusqu'à me menacer ou me faire peur. J'ai vraiment cru, à plusieurs reprises, que tout serait fini pour moi ou pour les miens.

- Et pourtant, vous êtes toujours là. Cela veut donc dire, que James...

- Monsieur le Procureur, il est impensable qu'un avocat souahite cela au témoin.

Je reconnus la voix de mon mari. Il avait enfin oser parler.

- Maître Volturi, mesurez vos paroles, je vous prie !

Ce dernier acquiesça avant de reprendre.

- Parlons maintenant, de votre soeur. Comment est votre relation ?

- Parfaite et saine, comme toutes soeurs qui se respectent !

- Est-il vrai que dernièrement, vous vous êtes violemment disputées, au point de rompre tout contact ?

- Il serait plus simple de lui demander !

- Et votre mari ?

- Ecoutez, je veux bien tout vous raconter, mais cessez de m'emmerder avec vos questions inutiles !

Cet imbécile d'avocat sourit.

- Auriez-vous quelque chose à cacher ?

- Je vous ai déjà tout dit. Ma famille n'a rien à voir là-dedans. C'est moi la principale concernée.

Cet avocat de malheur me regarda et appela tour à tour, les membres de ma famille, ainsi que mes amis. Même mon psy et Jacob y passaient. Je n'écoutais qu'à moitié, sachant parfaitement, tout ce qui allait se dire.

- Bien, mais rappelez-vous, vous avez dit, tout à l'heure, qu'après votre séparation, votre téléphone a été volé, ce qui explique pourquoi votre femme n'a jamais pu vous contacter, ce soir là. Est-ce exact ?

Là, je commençais à écouter. Pourquoi, il insistait autant ?

- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit !

- Parfait, alors pouvez-vous nous dire, ce qui est arrivé à votre portable ?

Edward soupira et se répéta une nouvelle fois.

- Une femme m'a volé mon téléphone.

- Et qui est cette femme ?

- Je l'ignore !

- Et après cela, qu'avez-vous fait ?

- N'ayant plus de téléphone, je n'avais plus le temps de rentrer jusque chez mes parents. J'ai donc pris mon train. Il était juste devant moi et ne voulant pas le rater, j'ai dû faire un choix. Je me suis dit que je réglerai ce petit détail à Washington.

- Donc, si je comprends bien, vous êtes quand même parti pour Washington ?

- Oui, c'est exact.

- Une fois arrivé à Washington, qu'avez-vous fait ?

- Je me suis arrêté dans un hôtel. Il était trop tard, pour aller sur le campus. Je m'étais dit que j'irai chercher la clé de ma chambre étudiante, le lendemain.

- Et ce soir là, vous avez dormi. Seul ?

- Je suis obligé de répondre à cela ?

Voyant personne répliquer, mon mari reprit son explication.

- J'ai été me prendre une chambre. J'ai croisé une fille. Je l'ai invité à boire un verre et nous avons fini ivre et dans le même lit.

A ce moment là, je me sentis mal. Pourquoi me l'avait-il caché ?

- Je suis désolé. Tu étais tellement mal, à cause de James, que je n'ai pas voulu te blesser davantage. Pardonne-moi, Bella !

- Ce n'est pas à votre femme, qu'il faut parler pour le moment, mais à la cour, monsieur Cullen.

Cet avocat m'énervait au plus au point.

- Maître Volturi, j'aime ma femme et...

- Comment s'appelait cette femme ? L'ignora ce crétin.

- Je ne sais plus. J'ai couché avec qu'une fois. Vous croyez que j'aurais pensé à lui demander son nom ? J'étais ivre, en plus !

- Et le lendemain, au réveil ? Qu'avez-vous fait ?

- Cette fille n'était plus là. Je suis parti, avec une belle gueule de bois. Je pensais pouvoir oublié cette nuit.

- Et votre femme, le savait-elle ?

- Je comptais le lui dire, quand toute cette histoire serait réglée.

- Oh, le parfait petit mari, qui protège sa femme !

- Ecoutez-moi, espèce d'imbécile ! J'aime ma femme plus que tout et je donnerai tout pour la voir heureuse.

- Je n'ai plus rien à ajouter.

Tiens, il avait peur de parler ? Que lui arrivait-il à se cher petit avocat ?

- Bien ! Maître Jenkins ? Voulez-vous questionner monsieur Cullen ?

- Oui ! Monsieur Cullen, vous dites avoir passé une nuit avec une inconnue. Dans ses faits et gestes, ou même paroles, quelques choses a-t-il attiser votre curiosité ? Un détail vous revient-t-il ?

- Maintenant que vous me le dites, je me souviens que cette fille n'arrêtait pas de me parler de Bella. Au début, j'ai pensé que c'était dû à l'alcool et qu'elle avait dû m'entendre parler d'elle. Mais maintenant que vous me le dites, cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle ait un rapport avec James.

- Avait-elle un tatouage ou une chose qui puisse la distinguer ?

- Je... Non, pas à mon souvenir.

Il réfléchissa quelques minutes, avant de reprendre.

- Ca me revient ! Cette femme n'arrêtait pas de me comparer à un certain Jimmy. Quand elle gémissait, elle m'appelait Jimmy. Sur le coup, j'ai pensé que c'était son trip, mais après, en partant, j'ai trouvé un mot.

- Un mot ?

- Oui. Elle m'avait laissé un mot sur l'oreiller. Elle m'a dit «tu n'égaleras jamais mon Jimmy». J'ai pensé que c'était une alcolo ou une idiote. Etant blonde, j'avais certains clichés sur ces dernières. Cependant, j'ai préféré oublier cette histoire.

- Et ensuite ?

- J'ai démarré ma vie à Washington, comme bon étudiant. Au début, tout allait bien, jusqu'à...

- Jusqu'à ?

- Environ quinze jours après cette aventure, il y a une rumeur qui courrait sur moi.

- Une rumeur ?

- Oui, une rumeur, qui prétextait que je me tapais toutes les filles du campus. Je n'ai jamais su d'où venait cette rumeur, mais tout ce que je sais, c'est quelle a réussi à atterrir aux oreilles des gens de Forks et de mes parents.

- Peut-être que cette rumeur était exacte !

- Elle était fausse ! C'est une rumeur, donc pas forcément vraie et dans mon cas, elle était irréelle. Dans mon cas, elle s'est arrêtée.

- Je vois... Je n'ai plus de question, votre honneur. Puis-je appeler madame Denali ?

- Allez-y !

Tanya arriva à la barre quelques minutes plus tard. Elle sembla complètement paumée, comme si elle avait bu. Edward, quant à lui, s'empressa de me rejoindre. Le début de l'interrogatoire de la blonde siliconée se passa bien. Tout se déroula parfaitement, jusqu'à...

- Madame Denali, vous osez nous dire, que monsieur Cullen, ici présent, vous a violée ? Ca alors, c'est la meilleure celle-là !

- Oui, et je suis prête à la prouver. Il me semble que ce bar a des caméras.

- Elle ment. J'ai juste passé un petit moment avec elle, dans les toilettes de cette boîte, mais ça s'arrête-là ! Se défendit Edward, depuis sa chaise.

- Monsieur Cullen, cessez !

Edward obéit au juge. Je le regardais, plus très sûre de vouloir se procès.

- Reprenez, maître Jenkins.

L'avocat s'exécuta. Il interrogea Tanya. Au fil de l'audience, on pouvait voir cette femme, clairement devenir mal à l'aise. Plus on avançait, plus on découvrait des choses importantes.

- Je n'ai jamais dit cela. J'ai... Bon, c'est vrai que j'ai dragué Edward, mais j'y étais obligée. Je le devais, car j'y étais contrainte. Le plan était que je drague Edward, que je l'éloigne de moi, tout comme l'avaient fait mes soeurs.

- Tiens donc, je m'y attendais à celle-là ! Maugréai-je.

Edward me sourit et me rassura. Il me répéta que j'étais la seule et l'unique pour lui.

- Vous confirmez donc avoir 2 soeurs !

- Je... Vous voulez toute la vérité ?

- Je n'attends que ça !

- Vous promettez de ne pas en tenir compte ? Vous promettez que ma peine sera soulagée ? On peut trouver un compromis, vous savez ?

- Que voulez-vous me dire ?

- Monsieur le juge, ma peine sera soulagée, n'est-ce pas ? Si je parle, tout sera plus souple pour moi ?

Ca alors, elle ne perdez pas le nord, celle-là. J'étais sidérée d'oser entendre cela.

- Tout dépend de ce que vous nous direz, mais on peut essayer de trouver un compromis.

- D'accord, alors, il faut savoir que ce n'était pas mon souhait. James m'a séduite. Il a fait de moi sa chose. On était censée

- On ?

- Les filles et moi !

- Il y avait d'autres filles, dans l'histoire ?

- Pas d'autres, mais presque une dizaine.

- Une dizaine ? Répéta-t-il, sous le coup de l'étonnement.

Tanya affirma de façon positive.

- Et en plus, on était toutes ses maîtresses, mais Irina et moi, avions été plus malignes.

- Je ne comprends pas, expliquez-vous !

- James a séduit, utilisé ses charmes, pour plusieurs femmes. On croyait en son amour. Oh, certes, ce n'était pas toutes ensemble, mais chacune son tour. Comme James nous fréquentait chacune notre tour... En fait, il sortait avec une, et quand il s'en lassait, il la plaquait et prenait une autre. Parfois, c'était plusieurs en même temps. Chacune voulait que ça dure et une compétition s'était installée entre nous. Du coup, on faisait tout ce que ce type voulait.

- Tout, c'est à dire ?

- James nous a demandé... Je devais m'occuper, avec Irina et Camilla, mes soeurs, de séduire Edward, pour l'éloigner de Bella. Irina est allée jusqu'à en tomber enceinte.

- Vous êtes tarées, hurla mon époux.

- Monsieur Cullen ! Je ne vous le dirai plus !

- Edward, assieds-toi !

Cette fois-ci, ce fut moi qui le lui demandais. Il obéit et Tanya repartit dans ses explications.

- Et ensuite ?

- Irina est tombée enceinte, sans qu'Edward ne le sache. Ils se sont séparés, mais quand James a su que Bella et lui s'étaient mariés, il est devenu fou. Il a rappelé Irina, qui elle, ne demandait qu'à vivre heureuse, loin de lui, loin d'eux. Elle est revenue sur sa décision et a repris contact avec Edward. Elle y était obligée, James l'avait menacée.

- Et après ?

- Ils se sont séparés, mais Irina a trouvé la mort dans un accident de la route, emportant le bébé avec elle.

Edward parut triste, l'espace d'une minute, puis de reprit.

- Ca va ?

- C'était mon bébé. Je ne peux pas faire comme si, ça ne me faisait rien.

- Je vois !

- Et vous ?

- James m'a payée et baisée pour que je drague Edward. Je devais l'éloigner de cette femme.

- Vous l'avez déjà dit, mais quoi d'autre ?

- James ne m'a pas menacée, car moi, j'étais réellement amoureuse de lui. Je faisais tout ce qu'il me disait, sans qu'il n'ait besoin de me faire peur ou de me menacer, comme pour les autres.

- Et Jessica et Lauren, elles étaient censées faire avorter Bella.

- L'avortement ?

- Oui, quand James a violée Bella, celle-ci était enceinte. Cependant, sous le coup du choc, elle a perdu le bébé.

- Je l'ignorais. Est-ce vrai, madame Cullen ? Me questionna le procureur.

- Oui, c'est exact.

- Et pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

- C'est une partie de ma vie, que je préfère oublier.

- Monsieur le procureur, j'aimerais poursuivre, si vous me le permettez...

Maître Jenkins, mon sauveur. Enfin, je ne savais pas si il allait l'être, mais il l'avait été avec les reproches du procureur.

- Allez-y !

- Vous disiez donc, qu'Isabella Cullen a perdu son bébé, suite au viol de James. Comment le savez-vous ?

- James l'a appris, d'une de ses greluches et me la redit. J'étais sa préférée, il me disait tout.

- Et ensuite ?

- Suite à son viol, Bella a perdu le bébé, mais malheureusement pour elle, sa précédente fausse couche ne s'est pas bien passée, ce qui a conduit à quelques ennuis de santé. Cela a été néfaste pour elle et son bébé. Quand elle est derechef tombée enceinte, douze ans plus tard, James a tout fait pour qu'elle avorte.

- Tout fait, c'est à dire ?

- Il a manigancé son avortement. Il a utilisé Jessica et Lauren, pour que Bella souffre. Isabella devait tout ressentir dans son IVG, elle devait souffrir et ne plus jamais vouloir tomber enceinte. Le médecin était complice. Quand Jessica a su, que Bella était la femme d'Edward, elle a voulu tout arrêté, amis James la menaçait, elle aussi. Tout comme se médecin.

- Pourtant, il s'est occupé de sa grossesse actuelle.

- Je regrette, ce n'est pas lui.

- Je ne comprends pas !

- L'obstétricien de Bella, censé s'occuper de son avortement, n'était pas là ce jour-là. En fait, James s'est arrangé pour que ce médecin soit en vacances à ce moment là, pour y mettre un de ses médecins.

- Un de ses médecins ?

- James a payé un de ses amis, qui n'a jamais fini la fac de médecine, un médecin raté, si vous préférez, pour pratiquer l'avortement de Bella. Etant donné que son médecin n'était pas disponible, car en vacances, James en a profité pour pour y mettre un de ses amis et faire l'avortement accéléré de Bella.

-Et Jessica ? Lauren ? Il y en a t'il d'autre ?

- Alors, dans les complices et maîtresses de James, il y avait moi, Irina, Camilla, Jessica, Lauren... Et puis... Ah oui, il y avait Sandie, la black, Victoria, la rousse... Je crois que c'est tout, oui, cita la blonde.

- C'est déjà pas mal !

- Et il y avait Puppy et Renée, aussi !

- Puppy ?

- Puppy est le golden retriever de Bella. James l'a enlevé, il y a quelques années, mais je vous assure qu'il est vivant.

Tanya raconta que James avait engagé Victoria, pour la rendre folle. Il avait acheté la maison en face de celle de ma femme, afin de lui faire peur, afin de lui faire croire toutes sortes de choses, comme un faux meurtre, un faux viol... Nous apprenions également, que Puppy était bel et bien en vie.

- Mais alors, où est-il ?

- Maître Jenkins, nous sommes d'accord, que Bella avait ce chien, pour oublier le drame de James. Cependant, comme cela ne lui plaisait pas, il l'a enlevé, lorsqu'il avait 3 ans.

- Ca fait quatre ans, que j'essaie de me remettre de la mort de mon chien, et j'apprends qu'il n'est pas mort. C'est dégueulasse et inhumain de faire ça. Il a été bien traité, au moins ?

- Madame Cullen, laissez-moi faire mon boulot, lui remémora l'avocat.

- Qu'est-il arrivé au chien ?

- Il a été confié dans un refuge, mais j'ignore le nom.

- Ca ne fait rien, vous nous avez déjà aidé beaucoup.

- Ah, et qu'adviendra-t-il de moi ? Aurai-je une peine minimale ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Ce n'est pas juste, car Jessica ou Lauren, elles sont en action depuis plus longtemps que moi.

- Comment ça ?

- Bah, tout le monde sait comment James rencontré Bella, et donc, comment Jessica a rencontré Edward.

- Non, mais vous allez nous faire un plaisir de nous le rappeler.

- Jessica était au lycée, avec Bella et Edward. James a rencontré Bella, en primaire. C'était la seule à être gentille avec lui. Elle ne s'en souvient pas, mais il était un enfant battu, et Bella se souciait de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il déménage. Il est revenu, avec son père, lorsqu'il avait dix-sept ans. Il était dans la bande des voyous.

- Bande des voyous ?

- C'est la bande de jeunes à problèmes, comme trafic de drogue, vol...

- Je vois...

- Et James, au lycée, a fait parti de cette bande. Il a fréquenté Lauren et Jessica, qui était censée draguer Edward. Elle lui a fait une réputation de tombeur... C'était elle qui devait coucher avec Edward, lors de sa première nuit à Washington, mais elle était indisposée...

- Oui, elle était en période rouge...

L'avocat ne comprit pas, puisque Tanya reformula...

- Oui, c'était Ketchup...

- Elle avait ses règles, finit-elle par crier.

- Oh oui, c'est un problème, plaisanta de manière sarcastique, mon avocat.

- C'est finalement Camilla, ma soeur qui a tout fait.

- C'est à dire ?

- Elle l'a dragué, ils ont passé la nuit ensemble. Elle a volé le téléphone d'Edward, afin que Bela ne puisse contacter Edward. C'est elle, la fille, qui gémissait le nom de Jimmy. En vérité, Jimmy est le surnom que nous donnions toutes à James.

- Je comprends mieux.

- C'est aussi elle, qui a fait une réputation à Edward, à Washington.

- Si je comprends bien, elles étaient deux à faire une réputation de dragueur et tombeur, à monsieur Cullen. Ces filles, c'étaient Jessica, à Forks et Camilla, à Washington.

- Oui, c'est exact.

- Oh, j'oubliais, James n'a pas menacée que Bella. Il a menacé Alice Swan, la soeur de la victime.

- Et pourquoi nous dire tout cela ?

- Je vous ai dit, je m'en veux de tout cela. On a été cruel avec elle. Elle ne méritait pas cela. Ma soeur a osé se rebellé à James, mais elle est morte. James a trafiqué sa voiture, afin qu'elle ne parle pas et elle est tombée d'une falaise. Le bébé est mort avec elle. J'arrive plus supporter cela, je devais parler... Mais s'il vous plaît, ne me punissez pas, pour avoir osé dire la vérité. Soulagez ma peine, pitié !

- Je n'ai plus de questions, votre honneur !

- Maître Volturi ?

- Je n'ai pas de question, non plus !

- Parfait.

- J'aimerais interroger madame Renée Dwyer.

Le procureur accepta le requête de mon avocat. Il recommença son boulot, comme toutes les personnes qui lui ont précédés. Ma mère se défendit à sa façon.

- J'admets avoir fait une erreur. J'admets ne pas avoir écouté ma fille. Je ne suis pas une bonne mère, je ne l'ai jamais été, mais j'étais une alcoolique. Je buvais, à longueur de temps, sans me soucier de ma famille. Certes, je... Je n'étais pas une mère, mais j'ai toujours aimé mes filles. Je ne me suis jamais comportée correctement avec ma famille, mais je... Je les aime plus que tout. Je suis consciente de mes erreurs, mais je compte me racheter.

- Parfait, alors comment expliquez-vous, dans ce cas...

- Je vous ai déjà tout dit, il me semble. James s'est servi de moi et de ma naïveté. Oh, certes, cela ne rachète en rien ma faute, mais je tenais, aujourd'hui, à tout vous dire... Jim ne me tenait jamais informée de ses plans. Il me pensait capable de tout révéler aux autorités. Je ne comprenais jamais rien, à ce qu'il me disait, car j'étais toujours défoncée. Je crois... Oui, je crois, d'ailleurs, que c'est à cause de ça, que Jacomus s'intéressait à moi.

- Vous avez abandonné votre mari et vos filles, à l'époque.

- J'étais alcoolique. Je voulais me faire suivre et je pensais que pendant ma cure, mon mari pouvait s'occuper de mes filles, mieux que moi.

- On ne l'a jamais su...

- Oh, Bella, il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerais te dire.

- Tu peux me les dire, tu sais...

- J'ai commencé à boire, quand ta soeur avait sept ans et toi, cinq. Ton père rentrait tard, depuis plusieurs soirs. Une vague de meurtre avait eu lieu dans le secteur et ton père était chargé d'enquêter... Il y a peu, j'ai appris que ces meurtres étaient l'oeuvre du père de Jim. Je m'ennuyais, en attendant ton père. Un soir, pour combler ce manque, j'ai bu un verre, puis deux, puis trois... Puis, les jours suivant, c'était une bouteille qui m'aidait à oublier les soucis. Petit à petit, j'étais devenue alcoolique... Les mois sont passés, pour devenir des années. Je vous ai confiées, ta soeur et toi, à ton père. Je vous ai abandonnées. Ma première cure, j'ai complètement arrêté. Quand je suis revenue vers vous, tu ne me reconnaissais pas. J'ai compris que je n'existais plus, à tes yeux !

- Je te reconnaissais. J'ai seulement fait semblant de ne pas te reconnaître, car tu m'avais abandonnée. Je croyais que c'était de ma faute et que tu ne m'aimais plus.

- Jamais je n'ai cessé de t'aimer... de vous aimer, ta soeur et toi.

- Et ensuite ? Que s'est-il passé, madame Drwyer ?

- Je suis repartie. Ton père m'a demandé de revenir doucement, qu'il fallait du temps, car partir pendant un an en cure... Il était normal que les filles ne me reconnaissent pas. On devait y aller doucement.

- Qu'avez-vous fait ?

- J'ai erré dans les rues, il n'était que dix sept heures. Je pleurais et un homme m'a secourue. Phil... Petit à petit, on s'est fréquenté, j'en suis tombée amoureuse et j'ai divorcé d'avec votre père. Vous aviez vos vies et moi, je devais me reconstruire.

- Mais qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec votre fille...

- Je me suis mariée avec Phil, mais plus le temps passait, plus il s'absentait pour affaires. Je le soupçonnais de me tromper, ce qui était faux. Ce n'était juste que pour affaires. J'ai recommençais à boire. Je me disais, un verre, rien qu'un verre. J'ai fini la bouteille. Quand Phil m'a vue, le soir en rentrant, j'étais ivre morte... Il m'a quittée. Je n'ai pas supporté cette séparation, et je suis redevenue alcoolique. J'ai voulu me reprendre, pour vous, mais dans ma cure, j'ai rencontré James. Il était charmant et... En fait, il me voulait pour mieux t'atteindre. Il me l'a avoué, il y a quelques jours. Je suis désolée, ma fille. J'aurais dû t'écouter, j'aurais dû te croire, je... Je t'ai prise pour une folle, mais je n'étais pas moi-même. James me torturait l'esprit avec des idioties.

- Que vous a-t-il dit d'autre ?

- Maître Jenkins, j'aimerais finir !

- Répondez-moi, d'abord !

Ma mère soupira et enchaîna...

- Je... J'ai... J'ai eu une addiction aux jeux, mais j'ai dû abandonner, car les finances de Charlie ne nous le permettait pas. Tu as pris soin de moi, ce n'était pas ton rôle.

- C'est arrivé, c'est la vie, mais...

- Ma fille, j'ai été idiote. Je n'aurai pas dû me comporter ainsi. Je me rends compte, que je risque de te perdre. Si tu refuses de me parler, je le comprendrais, je le mérite.

- Qu'avez-vous fait, pour penser tout cela ?

- J'ai menti et caché la vérité à notre entourage. Ma fille disait la vérité sur James, et moi, je n'ai fait que l'ignorer. J'ai pensé à mon couple avec Jim, je... Je m'imaginais que c'était l'homme idéal, que je refusais de voir la vérité. J'ai compris, j'ai mûri... Je me suis aperçue de mes erreurs. Bella, tu avais raison.

- Pourquoi la croyez-vous, maintenant ?

- James m'avait appelée, quand j'étais à l'hôpital avec ma fille. Il avait prétexté devoir s'absenter, pour affaires, mais j'ai compris, à sa voix ce soi-là, que rien était vrai. J'ai refusé d'y croire, même lorsque tu insistais, mais j'ai fini par comprendre.

- Et comment ?

- Je suis une cure de désintox. Je suis plus lucide, dans mes propos.

- Vous n'en suiviez pas, il y a quelques mois ?

- Si, mais ce n'est pas la même. J'en suis à ma quatrième cure, mais cette fois-ci, il n'y a plus de Jim... James... Jacomus... J'ai réellement compris, quand on a retrouvé Bella.

- Vous êtes une mère indigne, madame Dwyer !

- Je le sais, maître Jenkins. Et je demande pardon à tous ceux que j'ai fait souffrir. Je... Je vais changer, c'est promis et juré, cette fois-ci.

- Bon, vous règlerez vos affaires entre vous. J'aimerais entendre l'accusé et rentrer chez moi. J'ai un Noël a fêter !

J'avais écouté Renée, mais ce que j'attendais par-dessus tout, c'était d'entendre ce que James pourrait dire, pour sa défense. Au fur et à mesure que les avocats interrogèrent ce connard, je pris confiance en l'avancée de l'affaire.

- Mesdames et messieurs les jurés, vous avez tout entendu. Mais selon vous, étaient-ce les meurtres d'un tueur en série ? C'est possible, mais la théorie, selon laquelle mon client est coupable de ces choses, n'est rien d'autre qu'une théorie.

- Pardonnez-moi, votre honneur, mais ce type a infligé un maximum de souffrance et de terreur à ma cliente. Peu à peu l'endroit où se rende Isabella, chaque recoin était devenu son territoire de chasse.

- Aucun témoin oculaire, aucune emprunte, aucune trace d'ADN, pas d'arme du crime, pas la moindre trace de preuve tangible. Le seul moyen de trouver un lien entre mon client et ces crimes, c'est en ayant recours à cette pseudo science, le profilage. Vous ne trouvez pas cela absurde ? Maître Jenkins ?

- Vous voulez réellement savoir ce que je pense de tout cela, maître Volturi ?

- Essayez !

- Cher juré, à la fin de notre plaidoirie, vous serez convaincu, que James est l'homme qui a commis ces crimes. Qu'il s'en souvienne ou non, d'ailleurs. Mais j'aimerais interroger l'inspecteur Carrigan.

Le flic, après l'autorisation du procureur, partit s'asseoir.

- En enquêtant, sur la disparition d'Isabella, votre collègue, nous a dit, tout à l'heure, avoir trouvé des éléments révélateur de la culpabilité de James.

- C'est exact, maître Jenkins.

- Comment en être arrivé à cette conclusion ?

- Avec mes agents et le shérif Swan, nous avons analysé le comportement de celui, qui a cette époque, n'était qu'un suspect. Notre but était de retrouver la victime. Le terrain de chasse de l'accusé est immense, mais une seule cible possible. Il a tout de même pris le temps, malgré lui, certes, de laisser des indices. Ce sont ces indices, qui nous ont permis d'agir.

- Et c'est tout ?

- James a pris exemple sur son défunt père. Il ne veut pas le décevoir. Pour lui, il perpétue encore son nom. Il crée un lien avec ses victimes, avant de passer à l'acte. Il ne veut pas perdre le contrôle. Il a un métier à responsabilité. Cela nous a permis de savoir, que toutes ces choses, qu'il a infligé à Bella ou à ses complices, continuaient de lui procurer du plaisir.

- Néanmoins, j'imagine qu'il a préparé son territoire, pour agir ainsi. Est-ce exact ?

- James est quelqu'un de prudent, organisé. Il ne laisse pas d'indice derrière-lui, mais le peu qu'il a laissé, nous a permis d'agir. Cet homme est proche de la paranoïa.

- Il est paranoïaque !

- Madame Swan !

- Je me tais, promis monsieur le procureur.

- Reprenez maître Jenkins !

- Vous nous décriviez sa façon de procéder. Pouvez-vous poursuivre ?

- Il est le genre de type, qui sait exactement ce que la police sait. Il est sûrement déjà au courant du déroulement de notre enquête.

- Parfait, merci. Je n'ai plus de questions.

- Très bien ! Maître Volturi, souhaitez-vous interroger l'inspecteur Carrigan ?

- Mon client a voulu échapper à la police. Un comportement, que vous décrivez comme étant un indicateur de sa culpabilité ? S'empressa de rapporter l'avocat du pervers.

- Oui, c'est exact !

- Etiez-vous au courant, qu'il y avait déjà un mandat d'arrêt à son nom à l'époque de son arrestation ?

- Oui, je crois que c'était pour une histoire de vol.

- Donc, il est possible, que monsieur Wilson ait fui, pas parce qu'il était coupable de crimes sexuels, mais à cause de cet autre mandat ?

- Lorsque nous avons été récupérer la fille de mon collègue, il y avait huit officiers de l'ordre présents sur les lieux, équipés de gilet par balle et je doute que n'importe qu'elle personne de...

- Excusez-moi, répondez par oui par non.

- Oui !

- Donc, vous avez déclaré, que c'était le profil du tueur, qui vous avez conduit vous et la police, à appréhender mon client, ce soir-là !

- L'analyse de son comportement a effectivement fait parti de nos indices.

- Est-ce que le suspect, que vous aviez identifié, a été prouvé être coupable du viol de votre fille, il y a dix huit ans ?

- Objection ! Aucun lien, s'empressa de riposter un avocat d'une autre victime de James.

J'avais oublié de vous dire, James avait abusé sexuellement d'autre victimes. Elles étaient également venues témoigner, aujourd'hui. Espérons que tous ces témoignages réunis permettraient de le coffrer.

- C'est la crédibilité du témoin que je remet en question.

- Retenu !

- Non, il n'a pas été condamné.

- Pourquoi ? Car il a été innocent. Votre profil vous a fait commettre une belle erreur. Maintenant, si nous parlions du tueur de...

- Objection votre honneur, il nous fait un sermon. Remarqua mon avocat.

- Où est-ce que vous mène votre argumentation, maître Volturi ?

- Je reformule, monsieur le juge. Inspecteur Carrigan, vous avez fait erreurs dans ces affaires. Il est donc possible que vous fassiez erreurs à propos de mon client.

- Non ! Répondit l'ami de mon père.

- Le fait est que le profilage n'est rien d'autre qu'un faisceau de présomption. Vous ne pourriez pas deviner les couleurs de mes chaussettes avec plus d'exactitude, qu'un médium de fête foraine.

- Objection !

- Je retire.

- Votre honneur, j'aimerais ajouter une petite chose à mon témoignage !

- La cour vous remercie, inspecteur Carrigan. Mademoiselle Swan, vous pouvez prendre la place.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, d'être avocat. Qui plus est, de défendre une ordure, comme James Wilson, mais la loi, vous autorise à dire la vérité, même en tant que défenseur de la partie adverse. Je sais que ma soeur, peut paraître fragile ou non crédible vis-à-vis de la loi, mais je puis vous affirmer, que tous ces dires, sont exactes.

- La grande soeur qui prend la défense de la petite. intéressant ! Vous pensez marquer un point, mais ça ne marche pas avec moi. Je vous ai espionné, durant toute l'audience et j'ai pu...

- Bleu !

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Vos chaussettes... Elles sont de la même couleur que votre cravate, ce qui vous grandit. Vous mettez aussi des talonnettes et vous avez changé vos semelles. On pourrait croire que vous êtes radin, mais en fait, vous avez des difficultés financières. Vous portez une fausse rolex, parce que la vraie a été mise en gage pour payer vos dettes. Je pense que vous faites des paris.

- Au contraire, je suis très bien rémunéré. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir, que je suis un avocat des plus côtés de cet état. Peut-être même du pays.

- Ce sont les courses, votre vice. Votre portable vibre sur la table, toutes les vingt minutes. Vous recevez les résultats de vos paris et cela affecte votre plaidoirie. Et aujourd'hui, vous êtes en difficulté. C'est parce que vous pariez, comme vous préparez vos plaidoirie. Vous défendez les causes perdues.

- Nous ne sommes pas là, pour parler de moi, mais bel et bien pour défendre mon client.

- J'en ai assez ! Ca suffit ! Tous ces petits duels verbaux... Stop ! Vous voulez que je vous dise ? J'en ai ma claque de vos histoires. C'est Nöel, mais au lieu de ça, je dois présider cette audience. D'ordinaire, je ne prévois aucune audience, le jour du réveillon. Cependant, l'inspecteur Carrigan m'a demandé de vous faire passer en urgence, il y a trois jours. J'ai accepté, mais croyez-moi, j'ai autre chose à faire. J'aimerais être avec ma famille. En plus, il commence à neiger, alors vos petits conflits de famille, vous pourrez les régler un peu plus tard. J'aimerais rentrer chez moi, alors qu'on en finisse maintenant.

- Wouah ! Je n'avais jamais vu ce juge aussi énervé en plein audience.

Je souris à la remarque de mon époux.

- Maître Jenkins, maître Volturi, avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter ?

- Non, dirent-ils simultanément.

- Sage décision ! Mesdames et messieurs les jurés, avez-vous déjà pris une décision ou avez-vous besoin de temps ?

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Nous avons statué, sur le sort de monsieur James Wilson, répondit le juré numéro 1.

- Bien, et quel est-il ?

- Pour l'affaire de viol sur Isabella Swan, nous déclarons, l'accusé coupable. Concernant l'affaire de vol avec préméditation, nous déclarons l'accusé coupable. Quant à l'affaire, concernant le harcèlement moral envers la victime, nous déclarons l'accusé coupable. Pour l'affaire de séquestration et de violence, nous déclarons l'accusé coupable.

- Parfait ! D'ordinaire, je ne me décide jamais dans la précipitation, mais étant un 24 décembre, je me dois de réagir. De plus, cette situation est assez urgente, en vue des témoignages et du rapport de l'enquête. Je vais donc délibérer, l'audience reprendra dans trente minutes.

Le procureur partit. Edward et moi, sortions et James fut surveillé par une horde de policier.

- Bella, calme-toi ! Tout va bien se passer !

- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, m'exclamai-je, mal à l'aise.

Edward me suivit. Le reste de la famille resta dans la salle d'audience.

- Ma chérie, tout ira bien. L'enquête ne pouvait pas se passer autrement. Tu as vu, comment était James, tout au long de l'audience ? Tenta de ma rassurer Edward, assis sur un banc, face à moi.

Je regardais enfin mon époux, toujours assise en face de lui.

- Non, comment ?

- Il paniquait. On aurait dit qu'il était près de pêter un câble. Rassure-toi, il ne pourra rien de faire de plus. Il va payer, c'est certain.

- Oui, mais quand ?

- Tu veux un chocolat ? Un café ? Me proposa-t-il.

- Je ne pourrai rien avaler.

- Moi, j'en ai envie. Tu veux bien m'accompagner, je n'aime pas être seul.

J'acceptais et le suivis. Nous arrivions dans la cafétéria, en face du tribunal. Il commanda un café et je pris un chocolat chaud, que je bu à peine. Edward me parla de tout, sauf du procès. Vingt-cinq minutes plus tard, Alice envoya un texto sur le téléphone de mon mari, nous indiquant que l'audience allait reprendre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous retrouvions notre place dans la salle. Le procureur arriva et relut quelques secondes le dossier.

- J'ai demandé conseil et nous sommes touts d'accord. Il faut sévir et punir les coupables.

Je stressais. Et si James ne serait pas puni ? Et si le procureur le laisserait libre ? C'était possible, après tout.

- James Wilson, plus communément, sous le nom de Jacomus, Jim, ou Jimmy, le tribunal de grande instance, vous condamne à la perpétuité, à partir de ce jour. Vous avez interdiction d'approcher Isabella ou son entourage. Vous devrez lui verser, une pension d'un million de dollars.

Le procureur continua de lire les accusations, retenues contre James. Il avait également condamné à 10 ans de prison, les maîtresses et complices de James, y compris Jacob. Ma mère échappait à la prison, si elle promettait de se faire soigner pour son addiction à l'alcool. Quant à moi, je ne pouvais y croire. J'étais sous le choc, mais heureuse, en vérité. Le retour à la vraie vie serait dur.

* * *

**_anges0112 postée le 10/09/2013 :_**

La suite est là,

contente que le précédent chapitre t'ait plu.

Et celui-ci ?

**_Guest postée le 01/11/2013 :_**

à bientôt :-)

* * *

**_Ce chapitre sent la fin de la fiction,_**

**_vous ne trouvez pas ?_**

_**Merci à vous toutes,**_

_**vous êtes géniales.**_

_**A très vite (je l'espère)**_

_**Prenez soin de vous**_

_**Gros bisous, **__**LuneBlanche :-)**_


	53. Epilogue

**Bonsoir,**

**me voici pour le tout dernier chapitre. Cela me fait drôle de vous le poster.**

**J'espère que cette fiction a été à la hauteur de vos attentes.**

**Je me réjouis (si c'est le cas), de vous retrouver sur mes autres fictions.**

* * *

**Quelques mois plus tard**

Je dormais. Depuis plusieurs mois, c'était la deuxième nuit, où j'arrivais enfin dormir. Ma deuxième nuit complète, sans interruption ou sans désir particulier de mon épouse.

J'aimais ma femme, mais, comment dire, elle a été exécrable, durant toute sa grossesse. Je devais me lever toutes les demi-heures, car madame avait faim ou soif. Je devais obéir à ses ordres, sinon je me faisais gronder. De plus, Bella était insatiable, d'un point de vue sexuel. Je n'arrivais pas à l'arrêter.

Et pour une fois, hier, elle m'avait laissé dormir. J'espérais que ce serait encore le cas, ce soir. Je dis bien, espérais, car depuis dix minutes, ma femme me secouait le bras. Je l'ignorais et tentais de me rendormir.

- Edward, insista-t-elle.

- Hum, grommelai-je.

- Edward, s'il te plaît !

- Pas maintenant, Bella !

- Edward !

- Bella, il est deux heures du matin, fis-je en regardant le réveil.

- J'ai soif, tu ne veux pas m'apporter un verre, s'il te plaît ?

- C'est ma seule nuit, Bella. J'aimerais dormir, lui expliquai-je calmement.

- S'il te plaît !

- Oh, d'accord !

Je me levais, en grognant, descendis à la cuisine et attrapais une bouteille d'eau. Sur le passage, j'attrapais ses gâteaux préférés (la marque changeait tous les mois) et lui apportais le tout.

- Tiens, c'est la dernière fois que je me lève. La prochaine, ce sera pour quelque chose de vraiment urgent ! L'informai-je, en me remettant dans le lit.

- Merci, mon mari chéri ! Me remercia-t-elle.

Je tentais de me rendormir, quand soudain, je sentis une sensation étrange sur le lit.

- Tu aurais pu faire attention ! Tu as renversé toute la bouteille. Maintenant, je dois changer...

- J'ai perdu les eaux !

Là, j'étais parfaitement réveillé. Ni une, ni deux, je me levais, attrapais les affaires de Bella et aidais ma femme à descendre.

- Il faut que je me change ! Me rappela-t-elle.

Dire que j'étais stressé, n'était qu'un euphémisme. J'étais réellement anxieux, mais surtout inquiet que l'accouchement ne se passe pas comme prévu, mais je tentais de ne pas le montrer.

- Edward, m'interpella ma femme.

- Je suis là ! Me précipitai-je à ses côtés.

Je l'aidais à se changer, puis à descendre. Nous atteignions la porte d'entrée et rapidement, nous arrivions jusqu'au garage. J'attrapais mes clés, fis monter ma femme à l'arrière et rejoignis le volant. Je démarrais aussitôt et partis. Pour une fois, les routes étaient désertes et je réussis à atteindre l'hôpital en moins de dix minutes.

Je me garais rapidement et aperçus mon père, que j'avais appelé en venant à l'hôpital.

- Bella, je suis là, on va s'occuper de toi, lui annonça mon père.

- Carlisle, j'ai... Aïe, se plaignit ma femme.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? M'inquiétai-je.

- Les contractions, mon fils !

- Ah oui, je n'y avais pas pensé, je...

- Aïe, hurla ma femme.

- Qu'on l'emmène dans la première salle d'auscultation, je l'examine.

- Edward, attends-moi, je reviens.

- Non, je...

- Je vais l'examiner, quand elle devra accoucher, je te préviendrai.

- Pas de panique ! Elle n'accouchera pas maintenant. Va te reposer un peu, en salle d'attente. Tu es tout stressé.

- Non, je dois...

- C'est un ordre ! Tu es stressé et excité. Vas te calmer, pour pouvoir soutenir ta femme lors de l'accouchement.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit. J'allais me prendre un café. J'en bus un, puis deux, puis trois, puis... J'ai arrêté de les compter après trois. Ma famille m'avait rejoint, ainsi que Charlie, Emmett, Alice... Même Renée était présente, avec son ancien et actuel amant, un certain Phil Dwyer. Que je m'en souvienne, Bella m'avait dit beaucoup de bien sur lui.

- Edward, c'est l'heure ! M'annonça mon père.

Je me levais rapidement, et partis rejoindre ma femme. Celle-ci était dans la salle d'accouchement. Une fois prêt, je la rejoignis. Je me plaçais à côté d'elle et quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais papa.

Je sortis, heureux d'annoncer la nouvelle à ma famille. Bella, quant à elle, devait être reconduite dans sa chambre.

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? Comment ils vont ? C'est une fille ? Un garçon ? Entendis-je nos deux familles respectives, me demander en même temps.

- Je...

- Edward, me pressa Angela.

- L'obstétricien, dit que...

- Il dit que quoi ?

J'étais réellement sous le choc pour parler. Je n'en revenais pas, de ce que je venais d'apprendre. Bella et moi, avions décidé d'ignorer le sexe du bébé. Nous savions juste que nous aurions des jumeaux, mais nous avions préféré garder le secret sur cela, également.

- Alors ? S'impatienta Alice.

- J'ai l'immense joie, de vous annoncer la naissance de Carlie et de Grégory Cullen.

- Ce sont des faux jumeaux ? Me questionna Charlie.

- Oui, tout à fait, confirmai-je, heureux d'être papa et d'avoir deux enfants en parfaite santé.

- Oh, mais... C'est génial, félicitations, crièrent-ils tous ensemble.

- Elle se repose, vous pourrez la voir dans vingt minutes.

- D'accord. Tu as une photo ?

Alice et ses idées. Elle ne changerait jamais. Je leur décrivis mes petits et leur annonçais, que le pire était désormais derrière nous. Bella a eu une grossesse difficile, mais lorsque je voyais le résultat, tout cela était oublié et loin derrière nous.

Un avenir de rêve se présentait à nous : une nouvelle maison, achetée avec l'héritage de tante Kate, des revenus plus que corrects, deux voitures superbes, deux chiens (Puppy, que Bella avait récupéré dans un chenil, un mois après l'audience, ainsi qu'un autre Golden Retriever, une petite femelle de sept mois)... Bref, tout ce qu'une famille rêvait d'avoir.

Ah, j'oubliais, James s'était suicidé en prison. Il ne représentait plus aucune menace pour nous. Quant à Bella et moi, nous vivions nos vies, avec nos enfants. Je me préparais à l'idée éventuelle, d'avoir d'autres enfants, plus tard. Nous étions désormais une famille, et rien ne pouvait nous empêcher d'être heureux.

* * *

_**anges0112 **_**postée le 17/02/2013**

Oui, comme tu dis, heureusement,

maintenant tout est terminé pour James.

As-tu aimée cette fin ?

Merci de m'avoir suivie,

à bientôt, peut-être ;)

* * *

_**Merci à toutes de m'avoir lue.**_

_**A très vite sur une autre des mes fictions,**_

_**Prenez soin de vous**_

_**Gros bisous, LuneBlanche :-)**_


End file.
